Fate's Gamble Omake: Second Edition
by roughstar333
Summary: Welcome to "Fate's Gamble Omake: Second Edition", a story is full of cracks/omakes/one-shots/snippets based on the fanfic "Fate's Gamble"(a Harry Potter x Fate/stay night story by Lupine Horror). Some stories will be dark and serious in nature, while others will be the opposite. All this stories belong to different people and come from topic/139203/95299150/1/Omakes.
1. Introduction

Welcome to "**Fate's Gamble Omake Edition" **

This story is full of cracks/omakes/one-shots/snippets based on the fanfic "Fate's Gamble" a Harry Potter x Fate/stay night story by Lupine Horror.

Some stories contain property from other people, not me.

Some stories will be very short ,others long.

Some stories will be dark and serious in nature, while others will be immature and stupid as well.

Sometimes the stories will have obscure crossover references but I will say what series it was in the end of the story.

Some of this stories belong to different people and come from topic/139203/95299150/1/Omakes.

Most of the stories are not canon to the story "Fate's Gamble".

Most of the stories are Beta-ed by me and that is the only thing I do beside naming the stories and posting the stories.

Please enjoy!


	2. The Outspoken

**The Outspoken** by Hollow Phantom Drewits

In front of the Teachers' table, there was now a chaise lounge, with three teenage girls laid on it.

One of them seemed to have white angel wings coming out of her back, but that could easily be someone messing around with some human transfiguration, things like that happened after all, and there were some fetishists that were into that sort of thing.

At the foot of the bed, dressed in casual muggle clothing, sat Sirius Black.

He had a folded up newspaper in his hands, and he was looking around the Great Hall curiously, not seemingly bothered by the three young females snuggled up together next to him, or their two cats laid atop them and the fairy by their heads.

Silence reigned for a minute or so before it was broken by a loud voice.

"Ok seriously what the fuck! We were summoning Harry Potter, not Sirius Black and his most recent sex partners!

"Oi! I would never..!" Sirius objected

One of the three girls moved from her position to wrap around Sirius.

"But I thought you loved me Siri?" The purple haired girl said her pouty voice oozing sexuality

Sirius gave a giant shivering shudder of disgust before he said in a pleading tone

"Please never do that again"

* * *

{Well this should do nicely for the first omake for Fate's Gamble: Round Two - HPD}

(P.S. Indeed, Hollow, this also shall be the first omake for this omake archive - roughstar333)


	3. The Navigator

The Navigator by Zaralann

Harry was walking through the fire, looking around for the survivors, but found none.

_'What did Fate mean by saying that I would find something interesting here?'_

He was really temped to just leave, but considering that Fate never lied to him was making him search some more.

Suddenly he heard a voice, a cry for help.

He moved towards the burning building and disintegrated it with a wave of his hand, finally founding the source of the call for help.

It was a baby, a small child, barely several months old with short orange hair crying under the rubble.

Harry instantly Analyzed the child, it was a girl and she was _really_ lucky that he found her now considering that she was several minutes from dying.

He picked her up looked into her wide brown eyes, as she gazed at him in wonder.

_'Nami...'_

The voice Harry knew all too well whispered to him her name, Fate apparently favored this child enough to direct Harry to her.

* * *

**-=Line Break=-**

* * *

Nami knew that her family wasn't normal by any means.

For example her two aunties Len, and her twin Nel were able to turn into cats and that was without the help of any Devil Fruits that were so widely known to the world.

One of her many mothers, Tamamo had real fox-ears and fox-tail and was more than a little unhindered when it come to show her love for daddy... or explosions.

There was also V/V who made Nami's head hurt each time that they had a very long talk, it was too complex for the five years old girl to understand the alien way of thinking that TYPE-Venus had.

But all of them would never replace her most dearest person in the whole wide world, her _daddy_!

She looked at him, as he read through the morning newspaper and then snuggled deeper into his side with a blissful smile on her face.

He was the most important person to her in the world and she would move Heavens and Earth for him.

"So, how is you studies going?" He asked.

"Fantastic Daddy!" Nami grinned at him.

"I can now use all of my Circuits to their full potential and apply what you taught me to the World."

She beaming at him, and almost exploded from sheer happiness when put away his newspaper and smiled at her.

"I'm proud of you, but remember, don't overdo it again."

He reminded her of the time when she worked herself into the ground and it took her a whole week to be able to get back on her feet.

The five-years old pouted but nodded, she really didn't know what was so bad about that time, she made some really big progress that one time!

* * *

**-=Line Break=-**

* * *

Nami sighed as she looked at the two morons... ahem... _crew-mates_ that she had the very questionable please to travel with.

One was a teen with black messy hair, black eyes, lean build, short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest.

The other was a bit taller with moss-green hair, black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and green haramaki.

He was carrying three swords with him, one of which was an actual _Meito_, which Nami was going to remove from his possession at the nearest opportunity, she could already see how proud Daddy would be of her for bringing such rare item for him to experiment on.

_'Daddy...'_

She sighed sadly, she didn't see him for a whole month and it was torture for her, she was barely holding herself from just hypnotizing the two idiots and making him raw non-stop till they reached her home-island.

He Island was probably the safest one in the whole world, considering that some wannabe Pirates decided to try and take control of it and met their end right there and then, which made any other criminals to avoid her island like a plague.

What was the name of that fishman pirate?

Armbond or something?

The only one that survived the slaughter was the octopus-fishman that Daddy left alive the he could spread the news about what happened and that Conomi Islands were under protection.

"Hey, Nami, do we have any food left?" Asked Luffy, a suppose _Captain_ of the crew.

"No, you Neanderthal!" She barked back.

"You ate it all!"

"What's a Neanderthal?" He asked confused.

_'I'm losing IQ points by just being near him!'_ She groaned.

She took out her map out and looked over it, making sure that they were heading towards the nearest island.

She really didn't need a compass for Navigation because of her Magecraft, she didn't need a map either simply because she had it all memorized.

_'A little bit more, just wait a little bit more you would be able to see Daddy again.' _She tried to reassure herself.

She played with the tips of her long orange hair, imagining how their meeting would be after such a long time apart, well it was long to the point of torture for _her_ at least.

For an eighteen-years old she did grew-up pretty good, with her E-Cup breasts, wide hips, athletic build without any visible muscles but if you can't see them it doesn't mean they are not there.

She was probably one of the physically strongest and fastest people in this World, not counting her family of course.

She was tall, and flexible, making her a very tough opponent to fight.

She was wearing a bikini, and very short jeans shorts with sandals, it was all to show off Daddy just how wonderfully she grew up, and she didn't forget to get some normal clothes to cover herself up so nobody else would see something that only Daddy had the right to.

_'Well, I was already going to erase these two's memories, just one more reason why.'_ She smirked to herself.

* * *

**-=Line Break=-**

* * *

Harry was looking at the people that claimed to be Nami's friends, a very strange bunch indeed.

They apparently thought that Harry was holding her against her will here.

_'As if!' _He snorted.

_'Getting her to actually_ leave_ my side, that's a challenge!' _

Nami was incredibly clingy and refused to leave him no matter what, she even sneaked into his bed each night to snuggle up to him, and she was eighteen for God's sake!

"Well, let's give them a challenge, shall we?" He asked girls.

They nodded and watched as the gates of wall surrounding his mansion were blown to pieces form the punches of that rubber-kid.

He switched off all of the protections, he really didn't want to incinerate the only people outside of the family that his daughter was able to connect, even if a little.

"Who's the one named Harry?" Asked the kid, walked towards the summer tables that his family was sitting around and eating.

"That would be me." Answered Harry calmly, finishing his tea.

"And what business such a young and rude child have here?"

The boy, Luffy if harry remembered right, stopped and blinked.

"You're small." He said with surprise.

"And you're apparently not very bright." Noted Harry.

"But you still didn't tell me the reason for breaking in my grounds."

Instead of answering directly, Luffy lifted his hand and punched with enough force to send Harry flying.

Any other person would have been hurt by the sudden attack, but to someone of Harry's caliber, it was even less harmful than a mosquito bite.

He crashed into a wall,which then collapsed upon him.

He could hear the sound of chairs moving, girls were probably pretty pissed, and it was only Harry's direct orders that stopped them from butchering the gutsy idiot on the spot.

_'So, it begins!'_ Harry smirked, as he stood up, without a scratch on his body and completely ignoring the heavy rocks that were on him.

_'Hm, at least Arc has something to do.'_

He saw her from the corner of his eye that she was holding back Nami from actually killing Luffy and his crew herself for rising a hand against him.

The amount of Sakki (killing intent) that was rolling off Nami was actually pretty big when compared to normal people.

"Don't dare make my Navigator cry!" Screamed Luffy.

_'Nami was probably crying from happiness because of her returning home.'_Thought Harry with irritation.

Nami really was too clingy and he thought that maybe some time in the sea would help her, but it only made her attachment to him stronger.

* * *

**-=Line Break=-**

* * *

It was actually a fun 'fight', with Harry's family holding back by a fair margin to let the pirates have at least a _chance_ of winning.

Illya faced the famous Roronoa Zoro in a duel of swords, a very interesting sight to see, considering that swordsman was half-dead already form the wound that Mihawk gave him.

Harry could actually see Illya smirking when she was _defeated_ by Zoro.

Waver face Sanji, the cook, making sure to aim a few good strikes into the teen's groin at Harry's request, the blond moron would now know better than try flirt with Nami.

Len and Nel played with the long-nosed sniper, that apparently was a coward of the highest order.

At the beginning he really didn't take them seriously, but when they kicked him hard enough to send him flying, he apparently understood that they were real deal.

After some tricks and really dirty fighting he was able to defeat them.

Harry was sure that they both would later complain just how unfair it was that they had to fight this despicable liar and coward.

Harry's battle with Luffy was pretty fun too, the kid had tremendous potential and was really good when it came to actually fighting.

But his style of punching his opponent until he or she would keel over wouldn't have worked on Harry if he wasn't holding back so much.

One interesting thing happened when Luffy landed right into Nami's old room, which now had stacks of maps that she drew earlier in her life, the girl had some incredible talent.

When Luffy saw a bloodied writing feather, he apparently came to a wrong conclusion, which Harry used to motivate the teen to fight harder.

In reality, it was bloodied because Harry said how good Nami was at drawing maps and the girl then spent three days drawing them non-stop.

Even when her fingers began to bleed she didn't stop, she wanted to impress her Daddy and such a small things like exhaustion, starvation and bleeding didn't matter in her mind.

Harry made sure to lose with style and later asked Nami to travel with the kid, so she would see the world for herself and grow.

It took five hours to pry her off him, she was crying the whole time and only after he promised to supply her with a permanent portkey that she calmed down somewhat.

Harry just knew that she would ask for it to be directed into his bedroom.

* * *

**-=Line Break=-**

* * *

(P.S. Oh Harry, every time you get to raise a child, that child will always be clingy to you - roughstar333)


	4. Zelretch Strikes Back

{Fate helping Dumbledore to haul Harry's ass to deal with his problem? Seriously?! I cry BS! - xyzxyz}

Presenting:

Zelretch Stikes Back by xyzxyz

Harry had been summoned to other world.

Someone had used Kaleidoscope to summon him.

The attempt had been pitiful and clearly made by an amateur.

He could have resisted the pull but due his overly curious nature he hadn't.

Instead, he had taken all the members of his family who had happened to be close at the time along with the ride.

He was only mildly surprised to find himself in Hogwarts, more precisely the Great Hall.

In a quick glance, he read the current situation from Dumbledore's soul.

That this Dumbledore wished him to deal with Tom was a given, but existence of his Grandfather's alternative in this world combined with a summoning guide his grandfather had written using an alias was what he had been looking for.

He had really wanted to know how Wizards managed to summon him.

That Zelretch was obviously getting back to him for the latest prank was evident.

Well, he had a decent audience, so it was time to put up a show.

Lying comfortably in the bed, he pulled a cellphone he had tweaked a little and hit speed dial.

A moment later, the call was answered in the same dimension's London.

Harry had put the phone on speaker for the benefit of his audience.

"Good evening, Wizard Marshal. You wouldn't happen to have accidentally misplaced any of your books recently, have you? Say, like dropped one on summoning anywhere near where Albus Dumbledore might find it?" He asked in cold tone where his displeasure was easily detectable.

"Eh? Come to think of it, I did lose a book a while back," Zelretch of the current dimension responded in far too amused tone.

"Just checking. I assume you have already notified the Clock Tower of my arrival so I don't have to deal with morons trying to pin a sealing designation on me? Dealing with Enforcers would be so troublesome."

"You'll see."

It seemed this version of Zelretch was cheeky as ever.

Harry had to resist the urge to face palm.

"Naturally. Well, have a pleasant evening and do remember that this conversation is not over yet."

Harry returned his phone to his necklace before this Zelretch had a change for some witty comeback.

The things his Gramps did for him.

Inwardly, Harry was amused to no end that Dumbledore thanked Fate for his success, while in fact he was the butt of Zelretch's latest joke.

He also absently noted that Dumbledore had turned to deathly pale during his call.

* * *

(P.S. Ah Zelretch, you fabulous and awesome troll -roughstar333)


	5. The Maid Uniforms Return

The Maid Uniforms Returns/ Where did the Maid Uniform come from? 22 by Zaralann

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. _This_ wasn't his idea of a vacation!

Not long ago,he helped a kid in this dimension who apparently had a very strange illness that made him have a heart-attack whenever he was sexually aroused.

It actually took Harry ten minutes to understand that boy's father wasn't joking about it!

* * *

**Nangokuren High School**.

The biggest academy in Japan, that now only let the boys attend.

Harry was sure that Gramps had something to do with it, considering that he was the _only_ male student that was attending this school at the moment.

He was too tired to deal with this shit and just moved forward, ignoring the two girls that were fighting in the courtyard.

They were doing pretty well, but to Harry they were really pathetic and so he wasn't in the mood to deal with this shit.

When it looked like they were about to clash with him being the impact point, he swiped his hand with enough force to send both of them flying.

He really didn't need this shit at the moment.

* * *

**-=Line Break=-**

* * *

He probably shouldn't have defeated those girls as easily as he did.

Kagamiin Kyōka, one of the three leaders of the School was standing in front of him and challenging hit to a fight.

Kyōka was a voluptuous tall young woman with mesmerising large breasts, long dark blue hair which extends down to her waist, and golden yellow eyes with uniquely slitted pupils.

In line with her matured physique, Kyōka was dressed quite provocatively, wearing an open white button down shirt that was tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff.

She also was wearing a very short blue skirt with two yellow lines at the bottom, along with a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, and a collar around her right leg's thigh.

Kyōka wore black high heels with straps, that did not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed and not even when she is fighting.

Kyōka wore a lot of jewellery and cosmetics such as earrings, long painted nails, belly button ring, a necklace with a pendent, bracelets, and an exotic hair clip.

Harry sighed, this wasn't turning out as well as he hoped this vacation would.

Moving faster than an eye could seem he delivered a crushing blow into his opponents stomach, sending her flying and probably into unconsciousness.

Shit happened, she really was just a poser with a little bit of skill that she didn't even have a decency to refine it.

* * *

**-=Line Break=-**

* * *

_'How the fuck does it keep happening?!'_

He looked around, as the teacher was giving them a lecture.

He noticed that every girl in his class was giving him the looks full of adoration and worship.

He defeated the so-called _Dragons_ of the school and apparently he became the Top-Dog so to speak.

He could practically hear Tamamo giving off the Maid's Outfits left and right.

* * *

(P.S. And as so, the "Where did the Maid Uniform come from" omake series continues on, with the manga "Dragon Rioting" joining the army of maids Harry has - roughstar333)


	6. Where is Altrouge?

Where is Altrouge ? By The Legendary Reaper

Harry looked up from where he was casually sitting in the Great Hall, or was casually sitting before he noticed Altrouge was missing.

He didn't worry for her as he knew she would be able to handle any and everything that this world could throw at her but hey, he had to keep up appearances didn't he?

"Any idea where Altrouge headed off to?" he questioned.

"Absolutely no idea, I thought you knew?" Sirius shot back, shortly, and questioningly too.

Apparently getting hounded by the staff and this world's version of his dead friends for information was wearing on his patience...

Harry filed that away for further use.

Then Harry's super sensitive hearing picked up on something before anyone else did and he had to swallow an _absolutely evil_ smile.

The door to the Great Hall opened slowly, creaking in its magnificent frame with all the slowness that a door as old as it could, or it was before it was slammed open with an ear shattering bang .

_'Was that a crack in the door?' _Harry questioned somewhat incredulously at the sight of a hairline crack running through it as a direct response to being slammed open as hard as it did.

Standing in all her bloody glory for all to see was Altrouge.

Covered in head to toe in enemies' deep crimson blood, she stood absolutely _dripping_ it in the magnificent frame the door once filled.

Covered head to toe in a generous coating of the enemies liquid life, she cut an impossibly imposing figure.

Harry had no doubt that all the people who had been dreaming about her in less than savory dreams would never have one again, considering the smile cum unhinged grin sitting snugly across her face dispelled any further doubts he may have had in resolve.

And as she opened her mouth to say something, clearly showing her mouth for all to see, more specifically, _her red teeth._

Harry decided to cut her off, and introduce some more chaos into the world, which you could never have enough.

Strangely enough he and Chaos had been getting along much more lately, Harry still had no idea as to why however.

Suddenly, Harry was standing and walking towards Altrouge, in an imposing and somewhat accurate rendition of a truly displeased Zelretch.

"Where have you been Altrouge Brunstud!" Harry rumbled in a voice much to deep to be produced by him alone, _magic is wonderful at times like this._

Altrouge, much to her credit managed to squeak something legible out before harry reached her.

"Some nice people that called themselves Death Eaters invited me to dinner!" her voice, _was bubbly._

Or was until Harry reached her.

The great hall watched in shocked and muted silence as the imposing figure that was standing in the doorway of the school shrank back on herself and looked for all intents and purposes like a kicked puppy.

Nobody in the hall cared about that though, because standing right before them _WAS ALTROUGE BURNESTUD! _

As such, most of the hall passed into catatonia from the single biggest shock any of them had every received, not even Dumbledore was exempt from this.

Harry and Altrouge would later, burst into hysterics at their prank.

* * *

_00-Line Break-00_

* * *

_{I'm blue dabba dee-a dabba ba da ba dee dabba da._

_So was casually lurkin' through the posts and came across lupines post about the scene above and was like why the hell not, I've got ten minutes._

_Chaio!- The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. Well lol, that was good , Reaper- roughstar333)


	7. The Beast

The Beast by The Legendary Reaper

Harry stood from where he had fallen, and **_ROARED _**his maddened dirge as a challenge before darting back to the fray, viscerally cutting down anything and everything that got in his way splattering blood and sinew around him while getting covered in chunks himself.

It didn't slow him down.

He had his arm removed by the blade of his enemy.

It didn't slow him down.

He had his leg cut off.

It regenerated within seconds.

He had his torso cut clean from his legs.

He kept going.

He was riddled with holes from many different calibers of guns, in an unholy and demented rendition of rain made from metal and lead.

He kept running towards his enemies.

The entire right side of his face was carved out.

Harry kept running, his corrosive black blood leaking out everywhere eating away at it before transforming into small curses to continue.

Finally, he was stopped with the entirety of his _body_ being atomized.

His two feet remained standing tall, before they sprouted blood.

The entire field was silent as he regenerated from his _two feet_.

Tendrils of black blood slowly formed the skeleton of his body, before they started expanding relatively slowly, re knitting his sinew and skin.

Before he stood before them all _dressed_ in his pressed and spiffy clothes, _again._

A slow grin formed on his face as he _howled _his demented glee to the world again.

* * *

(P.S. Well . . . nice way to show Harry being the unstoppable juggernaut that he is today- roughstar333)


	8. Hello Steve

Hello Steve by The Legendary Reaper

Steve stood, and watched as the magnificent hand of the Overlord came down and shaped his new world.

An initial flat layer of Eternal-rock, "Bedrock" as the Overlord had called it many times before, spread from a single starting point ever outwards, blanketing the void below it in its mighty armor.

Followed swiftly by "Stone", the resource that was most abundant in the world, forming the vast majority of the world.

And the "Ore", was slotted in randomly afterwards.

From "Coal" to "Iron".

"Gold" to "Lapis Lazuli".

"Diamond" to "Emerald".

"Ore" was slotted into the world intermittently.

Next, the "Earth" was formed from nothing, blanketing the solid and seemingly immovable stone in its deep and rich texture.

Soon, that was followed by "Grass", the green of the world.

Upon the "Grass", "Fauna" and "Flora" simply winked into existence as though simply willed into existence by a higher power gracing the land with the vibrancy associated with "_Life"._

Steve was brought abruptly from his awe and reverence, when he was dropped into the world, on his feet but this wasn't new.

Steve had been in this exact same position many, _many _times but this.

This was the first time he'd been here without the phantom strings tugging on his limbs.

Without the overriding desire to go and explore, to move to those phantom limbs and it was intoxicating.

The sheer power he now held over his own movements.

He wasn't being controlled by the overlord, apparently he'd been left on his own as a reward for his services rendered.

Steve… Steve took a look around and _sighed_.

Because he had seen more, done more and experienced more than anything else in this world.

He remembered all the other worlds, every single one that he'd been dumped into.

Some worlds, he was sent on a grand adventure spanning millions and even billions of blocks and some.

He was even confined to an island in the sky with nothing but what was given in a chest.

Sometimes, he was placed on a flat land with nothing but grass and the occasional village, having to survive from uncooked meat and scavenged supplies, more than once he'd been forced to eat the flesh of the bones of zombies to _simply survive._

He had seen it all, from monoliths that spanned the entirety of sky itself to underwater palaces that lasted eternity.

He seen all the other planes of existence at one time or another.

The Nether was nothing new to him, he'd been there and done _everything there was to do _within it.

He'd been to the "End" and fought the dragon, that Steve had affectionately named, "_the Ender Dragon." _For it resided within the "End".

He'd fought all number of enemies, from simple skeletons to Endermen who had stolen parts of his house.

Steve had, at one stage or another fought everything and _anything_ there was to fight.

Steve looked around again, at the lush landscape's around him or would've had there been any, he stood in a frozen tundra of epic proportions.

With snow and frozen pines stretching as far as the eye could see, dotted with the occasional clearing and ponds, skinned ponds that had been frozen over from the arctic hell that he was in.

Almost immediately after noting his location, in a tree, the cold set it and he knew from previous experience that it would stay that way, cold.

He would never freeze but he would starve and drown.

But he could walk in the deserts for days on end without a drink and survive, albeit mightily parched.

He could sit still in a frozen tundra for days and survive, only mildly hungry and thirsty afterwards.

Shove him in water however?

He'd last a little less than three minutes before needing air again.

Steve absently reached out for the small stick that had apparently fallen from further up the tree

Seeing its use in crafting, he kept it, stowing it in his pants, round the back.

Looking around for an easy way down, and upon spotting none serviceable, he took a leap of faith over the side of the tree, to another tree.

And from there to another tree with minimal and small pauses between each jump.

Continuing on with his trendy and demented parkour, Steve continued to jump from tree to tree, further inland from the ocean behind him, letting the ocean slip into the background.

Upon reaching his destination, Steve took a running jump, and with a mighty leap, jumped from the side of tree, landing on a sizable pile of snow, to dissipate the fall and any damage he would've accumulated if he'd not aimed for the pile of willing snow.

A quick scan of the area revealed it to be serviceable for what he wanted to do, mainly set up a base to continue his operations and begin hunting food of some kind as he could feel the beginning of the ravenous hunger setting in.

The area itself was a flat plain, dotted by few trees but enough for some blocking and form a decent barrier against the being's that stalk the night, or Mobs as the Overlord had called them many times in the past.

Seeing as this was an easily defensible area, he got to work _initially_ by banging on the nearest wooden trunk with his stick.

Watching with satisfaction the cracks growing over the specific area, he was thwacking away at and soon, like many others before it.

It fell, with many groans of protest and the whines and cracks associated with a tree falling filling the air with its cacophonous noise, Steve felt the ridiculous urge to yell something, and upon giving into the urge he let himself.

**"TIMMMBEEER!" **Steve shouted out filling the air with his rumbling voice, followed swiftly by the absolutely thunderous sound of a tree falling.

When he looked back at the base Steve froze, absolutely looking as though he was a statue, for standing on the stump of the now destroyed tree, was a purple haired alien as tall as he was.

Its shapes were all wrong, its hair color, its features,_ IT EVEN HAD WINGS!_

And before he could do anything after getting over his thought grinding discovery, the being, thing, _ALIEN –_ spoke, in a melodic voice filling his ears with hope and lulling his senses to sleep dragging him along with it.

Steve would've fallen asleep had he not resisted with all his worth.

"Hello Steve, I'm Black Wing and I think there's something I can do for you, _for a price_."

* * *

_**00-Line Break-00**_

* * *

_{So as I said, Don't look too deep into this one. Just some writing to pass the time cause' I was bored._

_I'll leave it up to you guys to guess what It's from it shouldn't be too hard... Hopefully you'll get it (Will smack head if you don't - If you don't play it, then reluctantly as I am to admit it you have an excuse) - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. it's Minecraft isn't it? roughstar333)


	9. Zombie's Bane:Hat's Headache

Zombie's Bane: The Hat's Headache by ultima-owner

Professor McGonagall greeted Hagrid as he brought the new students.

Turning to the students, she was about to do her speech when she caught sight of the Malfoy heir.

" , what happened to you?!"

Draco sneered, "It's all Potter's fault! He nearly killed me with his dumb plant. It must be dark magic."

The cat professor didn't look amused in the slightest.

"Come now, how can a child who hasn't even started to learn magic know dark magic? For lying to a professor, 50 points from your future house soon as there's enough to take away and detention Friday with Professor Sprout for unjustly blaming a plant."

Draco went chalk white, that is if he wasn't black and blue.

"But you can't do that ?!" He stammered.

"That will be another 50 points for back talk." she replied curtly.

The other students watched in shock silence as the professor gave the first ever detention and point loss to a student before they were even sorted.

Years later, this would be referred to as "The Day the House Cat silenced the Whiny Dragon".

Without missing a beat, she gave her speech and told them they will be sorted soon.

As she left, it was several seconds before the student started talking.

* * *

-scene break-

* * *

Harry looked at the wall as ghosts entered, startling someone, who screamed.

One of the ghosts who looked covered in blood spoke first.

"Aw. new students, I hope you enjoy your time here."

Spotting Draco "my, my. looks like someone roughed you up good. You better see Madame Pomfrey after the feast. she'll heal you up in a jiffy."

Draco gnashed his teeth in anger.

The Bloody Baron turned and stopped at Harry and stated.

"Do you know a man that wears a pot on his head? I owe him 50 gallons on a bet I made and lost."

Harry beamed and replied "Yep, I know him. He'll be happy to hear from you again."

* * *

-scene break-

* * *

As Harry waited for his name to be called, he wondered if he could enchant his house like the ceiling of the Great Hall.

"Potter, Harry." The professor called.

He walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"My word this is the most chaotic mind I've ever seen." the Hat spoke in a shocked tune.

"Hello neighbor." He replied cheerfully.

* * *

-scene break-

* * *

The next ten minutes were hell for the Sorting Hat.

The child asked so many questions, it wanted to ripe it's inexistent hair out.

The Hat pitied any one who tried to read his mind.

"No Zombies can't eat my brain because it's made of magic, not matter!" The hat bellowed.

"Now if you're done, I have to sort you. Good luck in _**HUFFLEPUFF**_!"

The hat yelled the last word out loud and the badgers cheered at getting Potter, while the other houses were shocked.

Professor Sprout cheered loudest of all of them.

That's when the Hat said the most amusing thing in it's long life.

"I need a heavy drink to forget that. Who cares if I'd hung-over tomorrow"

* * *

[Poor Hat will be hitting the bleach and fabric softer later. -ultima-owner]

(P.S. I still think this Harry should be in Ravenclaw because he is so damn curious - roughstar333)


	10. Zombie's Bane:If a Tree Falls

Zombie's Bane: If a tree falls... by ultima-owner

* * *

Hogwarts Seventh floor corridor, July 5th 1991

* * *

There is a saying that describes the following scene perfectly, "if a tree falls and no one is there, does it make a sound?".

In this case no, no one heard the seer who was hiding sherry in the Come and Go room make her second real prophecy.

"Must hide it before someone smells it. Maybe more incense will mask it." she stated horridly rushing in the room of lost things.

Then she stiffened.

In a misty voice she proclaimed:

_As the ninth month waxes_

_The green one shall approach_

_Should the weave pick the raven_

_The birds shall shed their feathers_

_And be driven to the abyss_

_Where none shall return_

_As the ninth month waxes_

_The green one shall approach_

She blinked and finished her task, fleeing to the tower.

"I must have drank too much. Nah!"

* * *

-scene break-

* * *

Department of Mysteries, Prophecy Hall.

* * *

On a shelf in the massive room, an orb appeared and a mist filled it.

The name tag below it read "The Sorting Hat and H. J. Potter".

* * *

-scene break-

* * *

Hogwarts, Headmaster's office

An unspeakable, that later found the orb, flooed to the Headmaster's office and took the Hat, much to the confusion of Albus who was sucking a lemon drop.

When the Hat returned it had a stony expression and refused to say why.

For some reason, Fawkes had a knowing look in it's eyes.

But before Albus could ask, Fawkes had his burning day.

Albus sighed and popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

* * *

[I'll explain it later. You can guess what it means if you want. - ultima-owner]

(P.S. Lets wait and see what will happen huh - roughstar333)


	11. The King

**(Warning: Contains Swears, Read at your own Discretion)**

_{Since there are no good League omakes out there I decided to make my own, well actually there probably is another omake out there about this but my point is there isn't enough of em'. So I've happy decided to fix the problem._

_This was inspired by a story called, "Follow the Wind" – Focusing on Yasuo –"The Unforgiven" and Riven – "The Exile"._

_It was a nice read and inspired this with his reflection – His initiation into the league I had planned in this omake to have Harry be tested too but simply blew it off as it dragged on too long and I was tired._

_As The Legendary Reaper,_

_I present to you, _

_**"The King"**_

_And So, Without Further Adieu!}_

* * *

**_00—Line Break-00_**

* * *

Many strange happenings had been going on around The Institute of War lately.

Firstly, instead of the usual ten to twenty applicants who would try and join the league a month through the reflection, there had been exactly _ZERO._

Normally this would've been written off as nothing special, _normally._

Another strange happening was that all the champions from the Shadow Isles were gathering around together in groups and disappearing to places unknown.

They came back of course, but each of them seemed to have a small amount of stiffness in their movements.

Not that anyone would _ever_ get caught saying that near or around one of them.

They all still remember the one summoner that had his soul ripped out, mutilated, and tortured before them all by Thresh for making said comment.

Then there had been the strange storms that had plagued the continent of Valoran.

This storms were originating from the direction of the Shadow Isles, violent storms that spread destruction and death across the conqueror's sea and onto the mainland.

The storm, as it kept coming, was heading mainland with nothing to push it, for it even _resisted_ any magical means of removing it to save to the populace.

It remained a mysterious storm until the time that it reached the Institute of War.

The day it reached the Institute, it stopped and coalesced into a writhing mass of dark clouds in the sky, with _green_ lights shining through occasionally _the same shade of green as Thresh's lantern._

The storm began to get violent in its movements in the sky.

Like a giant flowing beacon, it drew itself in on itself.

Forming a tightly compressed ball of deathly storm above the institute.

The institute was in a state of panic.

In a measly three hours, the cloud had coalesced all of itself to a writing ball of black, green, and purple above the institute.

They were labeling it an attack, and would've attacked it back, had some champions not done something that would change the way the Institute had been going.

Mordekaiser, "the Master of Metal", walked alongside Thresh, "the Chain Warden", and Hecarim, "the Shadow of War".

These three champions were associated with the Shadow Isles mostly, but there was however, a surprise as walking behind them.

Maokai, the Twisted Treant.

They walked down the monolithic stairs to the institute, then to the empty plateau before the steps and arranged themselves a respectable distance apart in a diamond shape,to form the four cardinal directions.

They began chanting something, while walking from their original position to the next, seemingly to tilt the diamond on its side before continuing walking in a clockwise direction, spinning the diamond around exactly _once._

All the while, the cloud above them had begun writhing and compressing on itself _VIOLENTLY._

The summoners, along with the High Councillors of The Council of Equity were about ready to interrupt the ritual the Shadow Isles' champions were preforming, when _it happened._

The cloud, with one monumental heave, pulled itself entirely into itself, compressing itself even more, _becoming a ridiculously compressed ball of violent storm._

Before it began **_Falling _**to the ground, simply stating it was falling would be doing it a disservice as it fell with all the force of a vengeful meteorite and the grace of a beautiful archangel.

It was beautiful and haunting, it made you Happy and chilled you to your core at the same time.

It was a contradiction given form.

As it fell, it began getting smaller and smaller until it landed.

Not with an ear shattering boom they had expected but with a small thud.

That was heard from ridiculous distances because _all sound_ had stopped when the being had landed.

For that was what it was.

A being with the shape of a human, a _remarkably human_ shape.

The being appeared to be around the size of a human teen, with flowing purple hair that seemed graceful, Clothes that appeared ruffled in the wind.

Dressed as though it was royalty, with its purple hair flowing in the wind and clothes, that wouldn't have looked out of place on royalty that had trouble with their spending urges.

The teen looked at each and everyone of the champions and those watching were struck by a sudden sense of danger as all of the Shadow Isles champions _bowed_ before the being.

Hecarim bowed a deep and reverent bow that was echoed by Thresh, not a moment later.

Mordekaiser, "the Master of Metal" bowed, the hulking titan of metal bowed its head in a respectful gesture.

Maokai stepped up and greeted the being with a friendly nod of its head.

The creaking action caused was heard up on the steps where most of the champions had gathered to watch the proceedings.

The being appeared to survey the landscape before laying eyes on the Institute, and for some reason, _everybody and everything_ standing on the steps was struck by a sudden sense of wariness.

Some of the more acute champions noted that it was the feeling that usually preceded getting pranked or something similar.

The purple haired being reached out with a hand, the movement was so fluid it put _water_ to shame.

The being reached out and gently laid its hand on Maokai, and before anyone could comprehend what was happening, Maokai _exploded._

Not in a violent manner however, Maokai simply exploded in a corona of verdant energy, and slowly another colour was added into the corona of energy.

An endless black began appearing from where the being had touched Maokai and slowly, the endlessly deep black spread until _exactly_ half of the corona of energy had been tainted black.

The being reached out one more time and placed his hand within the black energy and _pulled_.

With a violent movement to disturbed the air around him in a visible fashion, the black energy from within the corona was removed and began to attack the other side while it was being drained out of the energy corona.

Finally after a few moments the endlessly deep black had faded away entirely, into the being's hand more specifically.

The energy sphere around Maokai began to recede too, before reaching an approximate shape of Maokai.

It simply winked out of existence and there stood Maokai.

Looking greener and healthier than _anyone had ever seen__._

Maokai's rumbling timbre filled the air soon afterwards.

"Thank you, old friend."was stated quietly.

The inherent silence had magnified his voice enough for those standing upon the stairs of the Institute to hear the words, and they brought confusion.

Mass confusion to the ranks of those upon the monolithic stairs.

The being appeared to consider the three remaining champions before smiling, a small and grateful smile that wouldn't have been out of place on an actual human.

The being's voice filled the air not too long after the smile that had stunned many on the stairs from the sheer _human_ emotion they could see in it.

It's voice was smooth and melodic,_deadly like a siren, _more than one mind had whispered.

Deep, rich, smooth, melodic and many other words were used by many different minds to put a description to its voice but they all failed in describing the voice and the emotions it evoked within them.

"You have pleased me, all of you! Rewards… yes, I've just the thing!" the being paused, seeming to study them all before a small smirk flickered across his face and was gone just a quick replaced by a mischievous smile.

Before anyone could _comprehend_ the being's voice, Thresh did something that would shock _many_ into inaction and stupors.

It spoke its voice oddly reverent of the being.

"You honour us, Liege but we require no rewards for our actions, any in your kingdom would have done the same had they been present."

Thresh's scathing voice filled the air, and many people were simply too stunned at the fact that Thresh had called someone Liege to understand the full ramifications of it.

The being simply waved its hand before reaching out and gently laying its hand on all three of their chests, one after the other.

It seemed to study their frozen forms for a few seconds before nodding and turning on its heel and fluidly walking away from them.

Everyone upon the steps watched mesmerized at the being walked up to the steps and simply passed all of them, seemingly to dismiss them off hand.

More than one person felt it, they should feel slighted at that but simply couldn't, then they heard it.

The sound Maokai made when he exploded into the corona of energy.

They all swiftly turned back around to watch as Thresh, Hecarim and Mordekaiser did the same as Maokai had done before them.

* * *

00—Line Break—00

* * *

The Infinite Archive watched amused as the councilors of this place scrabbled to initiate his reflection, having proclaimed his intention to join the League because he was _bored_.

Walking through the resplendent doors with the inscription carved above saying, "The greatest enemy dwells within".

Honestly, he couldn't agree more with that.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by a dark chamber with the three councilors located before him on three raised pedestals.

Harry began walking towards them and paused a respectable distance away.

They appeared a little bit surprised that nothing had happened.

The Infinite Archive had felt what was going to happen and had decided that he liked to remain a mystery and sow chaos that way.

He blocked it and prevent it from happening.

Raising a distinctly unimpressed eyebrow at them, he asked rather coolly, "Wasn't something meant to have happened by now?"

He had added a rather believable amount of mock sarcasm in his voice, letting them know he knew what they were going to do and was not impressed by it.

They appeared to be broken out of their introspection and nodded towards him.

One of them appeared to develop a small eye twitch before sighing explosively.

"You'll need to fill this out."

And as though saying that was the trigger, a podium rose from the floor with many sheets of parchment on it along with a quill.

Speed reading them all he sighed before relenting to the fact that "_yes, he would have to fill out paperwork to have fun."_

Walking up to the podium, he looked at the quill with disdain before flicking his hand, making a fountain pen appear in his hand.

_"useful_."

He filled it out as follows

Name: Hadrian The Black

Title: The Infinite Archive

Location of Residence: Shadow Isles

Position held in residence: King

Those were the main questions that he deigned to answer and thus filled out, the rest were asking for background information that he filled those out with the bare minimum to simply satisfy them.

He could already see the expressions on their faces when they realized that they had the "_King_ of the Shadow Isles" in their precious institution, _THE CHAOS!_

* * *

**_00—Line Break—00_**

* * *

_{I was bored. Deal with it!_

_And I've no excuse for this omake when I really should be writing the next chapter for Fate's Jollies..._

_Bah - Fuck it too tired to care right now._

_Night' Ya'll_

_T.L.R - Signing off for the night}_

(P.S. first actual League of Legends omake! - roughstar333)


	12. Zombie's Bane:Bad End

Zombie's Bane: Bad End by ultima-owner

{Please note that this is an alternate outcome, which is one of the many I'm likely to post, that ended badly in some way. - ultima-owner}

* * *

"**RAVENCLAW!" **the Sorting Hat called and said table cheered in a dignified manner.

Harry happily sat down and enjoyed the feast.

All the teachers and the hat felt a feeling of doom settle on them.

* * *

-scene break-

* * *

two months later

It's started with a few minor problems like headaches and not enough ink.

Then the screams were heard.

Not scared screams but the angry ones you hear when you're asked too many question.

Students were later seen with bald patches and annoyed looks.

* * *

Then about a month in the year, the atmosphere in Ravenclaw changed to a sinister vibe.

The housemates had a crazed look in their eyes.

The teachers passed it off as beginning of the year jitters.

Then Filch's cat Mrs. Norris disappeared.

Filch blamed the Weasley twins for it.

A few days later, a few members of Ravenclaw were seen with shaven heads and wearing weird hooded robes with strange symbols on them.

The teachers decided it was just a phase.

Boy, were they wrong.

* * *

Within a week, more pets vanished and more Ravenclaws joined the "phase".

As the week before Halloween rolled around, many potion ingredients and students were missing.

Snape was livid with rage.

All of Ravenclaw had joined the growing cult, for that was what it was, save the head of house.

* * *

Halloween night

A hundred student from the other three houses vanished from their beds and chanting was heard from Ravenclaw.

The words haunted the teachers, who couldn't get in even if they tried.

Not even the ghosts were unaffected, so they fled the school post haste.

The chanting was "_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn"._

This was chanted over and over.

* * *

-scene break-

* * *

Years later

The castle still was used, but not as a school.

It's was one of the many holy places of a worlds wide cult that now ruled all with an iron fist.

For those cursed with any sanity, it was hell.

Many lost it within a year or two after birth.

For those unlucky to have unkillable sanity, they hide in the most remote place possible, but even then it was impossible to escape the reach of the cult.

* * *

[this was what the prophecy foretold. if you haven't recognized it, the cult is of the Cthulhu mythos. *Shivers* -Ultima-owner]

(P.S. well that escalated quickly - roughstar333)


	13. Sequel Challenges

_{It seemed like a good idea at the time - Below are the challenges that Lupine posted and my Responses._

_1\. FG!Altrouge meets Sequel!Altrouge_

_2\. Hermione gets nosy and (somehow) finds out what exactly V/V is, how does she react?_

_3\. Sequel!Ron still thinks Harry's his mate, how does that go down?_

_4\. Sequel!Harry isn't actually dead, just lost and confused, what happens when he meets FG!Harry?_

_5\. Sirius chats with Sirius about their respective Harry's._

_6\. James and Lily try to bond with FG!Harry (try teaching him Animagus form, Transfiguration or Charms tips, duelling, how to pick up chicks), how does that turn out?_

_7\. All of FG!Harry's friends and familiar turn up, what happens next?_

_8\. Harry sends Voldemort a christmas present, what is it, and what happens next?_

_9\. Harry takes over the kitchens because the house elves' cooking, in his opinion, 'sucks worse than Arcueid's'._

_10\. James, Sirius, and Lupin (Of the sequel world), try to prank Harry and company, how does that work out?_

_The die, has been cast. You reap what you've sown in the form of this ridiculously long omake post…. Oh well, deal with it :D – Some of em were rushed and some I just couldn't make properly but I put down what I had made for shits' n' giggles._

_So here ya go. -The Legendary Reaper}_

_**Sequel Challenges by The Legendary Reaper**_

* * *

**_00—Line Break—00_**

* * *

**1\. FG!Altrouge meets Sequel!Altrouge**

Altrouge, who upon entering the world that Harry had been sent to as a 'task' from Fate, was immediately alert because in an incredible leap of _logic _that no one ever would be able to recreate.

She had assumed that because this was a mixed world, that there would be a good chance of duplicates or alternates of themselves, and if there was one thing she wanted to do immediately upon entering the world, it would be to go see her younger… alternate… self?

So after dealing with the wizard's pitiful, and sometimes downright shameful, attempts to get Harry to admit to being Harry Potter, and trying to wheedle their identities out of them, she finally found a time to leave and go hunt down her younger self.

Or… she would have, had Harry not walked right up to her before she left and handed her a compass of some kind.

He had given her a bemused smile and told her to have fun…

Opening the compass after she had cleared the wizard's, what were they called? Wards?Yes, wards.

Altrouge snorted in bemusement as on the face of the so called, compass was a depiction of Primate Murder, gambolling (which meant run around playfully - roughstar333)

_How in hell's name did he make it look __CUTE!\- Altrouge_

towards a direction slightly askew of one of the cardinal directions with the face of the compass changing under it as it ran.

Giving the Primate Murder, the appearance of running towards one of the cardinal directions.

Altrouge decided that this was probably going to lead her to alternate?

This universes native Altrouge

She threw caution to the wind.

She gave the giant white dog beside her a small look and had to fight down her amusement, it had been _prettied_ up by some of the girls in Hogwarts.

Altrouge gracefully slid up on the side of it and found herself a nice place to sit (High ho silver!)

She gently prodded Primate Murder in the direction she wanted it to go and barely had time to think before it took off.

As she left, she felt something constricting around her body, as though attempting to constrain her to a location…

Muting a growl from escaping her throat, Altrouge simply crushed the magic behind the spell or anchor with sheer force like Harry had taught them all in case this exact situation had popped up.

Consoling to herself that harry would probably kill someone if he knew what they'd done, she resolved to keep it to herself, unless she found it had been done on others in their group.

With that resolved, she settled into Primate Murder's fur and closed her eyes, listening only to the passing sounds of wilderness.

The humans she could hear occasionally and the _noise _they could make.

The beautiful and compelling sounds of nature, lulled her into a light nap _while riding Primate Murder._

Altrouge woke up in barely constrained mirth, she had the perfect idea for greeting her younger counterpart and it would be _fun!_

Flipping open the compass again, she checked where it would be 'pointing' and was surprised to find the Primate Murder depiction on the compass was slowing down.

Taking a _wild_ guess that meant she was getting closer, she relayed as such to her cuddly Primate

As she was doing so, she was struck with a sudden sense of loss.

Altrouge was sad, she should've brought her other companions along too and it would've been a merry party!

And so upon arriving at the clearing this reality's native Altrouge was sitting in against Primate Murder, what does she do?

She gets Primate Murder to go play with this dimension's one, and relays specifically not to hurt either of them.

Altrouge herself prepares to pounce on her younger self and have some _fun. {_I can imagine her having the ( :3 ) face about now - The Legendary Reaper}

Course of action set and locked, she shot of out of the woods as the Altrouge in the clearing was opening her mouth to ask who was there.

Altrouge collided with her younger self and Primate Murder collided with its other self.

In a somewhat _disturbing_ rendition of a dog pile, the alternates ended up on top of the current realities native dweller.

Altrouge decided to channel a little bit of Harry from their first meeting, and offered sincerely.

"Would' ya' like a friend, Trouge-chan?" the fact that she had used a baby voice, was sitting on top of her and had, how do the humans put it… 'Copped a feel' while saying that did nothing to help her case.

Come to think of it, the pet name might not have helped either, actually.

The fact that off to the side was her Primate Murder on top of its alternate one.

Well, all the more reason for the following reaction to be validated.…

* * *

**_00—Line Break—00_**

* * *

**2\. Hermione gets nosy and (somehow) finds out what exactly V/V is, how does she react?**

Hermione reached out for the book lining one of the _many_ dusty shelfs in Hogwarts library while fighting down the tremor that ran through her body from doing it.

After all, how many times had she done the exact same thing for Harry and now!

This mockery of all that Harry stood for and was, that had been summoned HAD mocked everything, showed absolutely no care for anyone, and was _bored._

She wanted to tear her hair out and rage about it.

She wanted those in authority to tell her it would be all right but they were as disturbed as she was and some singularly more so.

The fact that she had seen both of Harry's parents _break down crying_ after Harry had asked who they were before the entirety of Hogwarts didn't help too.

What kind of person would Harry had been to not even _recognize_ his own parents…

The images and thoughts her mind conjured up in response were wholly unwelcome and unappreciated.

As it were, she was absently flipping through the book, _not even reading it_, as a testament to how disturbed and thrown of balance she was.

She _almost_, almost missed the single picture of one of "the mockery' of Harry"'s companions in the book…

_Why would one of the fake Harry's companions have their picture in a book dating back one hundred years?_

The question was all that was needed to break her from her musing and introspectiveness with the metaphorical, waving of a problem in her face.

Hermione flipped the book over and it was titled **"Problem Creatures, People and Locations for both Magi and Wizards, Wizard Edition"**

Judging by the pages along the way to getting to where she was, it was about the not at all subtle war going on between the two factions.

Flipping back to the page she was on, the title promptly displayed in bold lettering on the _top of the page_ were the words,

**"TYPES AND THEIR ASSUMED LOOKS"**.

A brief blurb below that had Hermione hoping with all her, not inconsiderable, worth that it wasn't the case.

With growing dread, she spotted the picture of a small girl with angel wings looking almost the exact same as Harry's companion.

That had all but confirmed it in her mind.

A small description about it later, and Hermione had decided, determined and _swore on her magic_ to have as little to do with the Type as possible, _not_ even her almost pathological _need_ for knowledge was going to get her to go near that _thing._

* * *

**00—Line Break—00**

* * *

**3\. Sequel!Ron still thinks Harry's his mate, how does that go down?**

Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley's body was never found after he had gone to bug his friend to play chess while making a snide comment about the 'whores' he was with.

The summoned Harry Potter was suspected of being the culprit but the wizard justice system is so backwards, he could have murdered Ronald in the Great Hall and gotten off with a simple slap on the wrist compare to if, for example, a Slytherin would have done it.

* * *

**00—Line Break—00**

* * *

**4\. Sequel!Harry isn't actually dead, just lost and confused, what happens when he meets FG!Harry?**

Almost immediately upon entering the world, he had been struck with his fate sense, driving him to his knees with the force of it.

_It appeared_ that Fate had not been straight with him and his counterpart was alive.

Well it was either an honest mistake OR Fate didn't see it coming

He doubted that she would make a mistake like this as he was getting a favour from her for this.

So, she didn't see it coming…

This left him in an interesting position, he could either, go and kill his counterpart to continue his stay in this reality, not that they could send him away if they had wanted to, or go and contact the boy and explain what had happened while he'd been out of it.

Finding a secure location was easy.

Finding the location of the boy was even easier.

For having the face his counterpart made when he showed up out of nowhere directly before was Priceless.

Ridiculously enough as soon as he had finished teleporting before his counterpart, said counterpart appeared stunned as though someone had just told him black was white and gravity was a suggestion.

As soon as he'd broken out of that stunned shock ,he responded to The Infinite Archive's presence by _blasting_ the location, FG!Harry and everything around him.

Harry was hit with a few curses that would have enough power behind them to _perhaps_ make a lower tiered enforcer twitch.

Harry sighed as his counterpart started ranting about 'dark bastards' and 'where am I' along with 'who are you's' in his speech about how dark was evil and how he should repent.

The Infinite Archive cataloged some of his speech about all things dark and evil so he could modify it and use it as a 'Why You Suck' speech to give someone in the future.

There was some virulence in it too, some that he was honestly shocked someone like this reality's native Harry would be willing to say to a _stranger._

Fighting off his growing urge to simply kill the idiot and be done with it, he stopped suddenly going still as a statue before breaking down in maniacal laughing that bordered on hysteric.

Suddenly, the Harry Potter who had grown up with his parents and had never tasted real challenge was struck with a bone deep fear.

He had offended something way more powerful than he was and he got the _strange_ feeling he usually got when his godfather, Sirius, was about to spring a prank on him.

But that was pushed aside for the rage of the fact _that the bastard was laughing at him! HIM! THE BOY WHO LIVED!_

Before he could act on his rage however, he lost consciousness courtesy of FG!Harry simply turning off his head from inside of his head.

He wouldn't wake up the _boy_-who-lived again, no he would wake up something different.

* * *

**_00—Line Break—00_**

* * *

**5\. Sirius chats with Sirius about their respective Harry's.**

"Sirius, old dog, ol' pal, what have you been up ta!" said Sirius in a voice of Mock comradeship.

Sirius retaliated with a voice full of the same

"Why, I was getting my ass kicked for being an' idiot! You old dog, ol' pal?"

Many, _MANY_ people in the great hall were suddenly feeling _very_ ill.

There was two Sirius Blacks.

What people didn't notice however was a small communique that passed between them while everyone was distracted with their pompous words and actions.

They couldn't understand what was sent because they were not _Sirius Black._

Together both Sirius Blacks had agreed to meet at the Shrieking Shack, or what was left of it to discuss how things were as Sirius, as always, looked out for a fellow marauder.

* * *

{We skip now, because I'm fuckin' lazy, to make them both go to shrieking shack. For simplicities sake The Sirius that harry grew up with – from his home world – shall be called FG!Sirius, the other Sirius will be plain ol' Sirius. Now that that's sorted let us move on. - The Legendary Reaper}

(Nothing to see here, just a time skip - roughstar333)

* * *

Sirius was sitting on the basement of the Shrieking Shack, looking at a cage they had been forced to keep Remus in at times when the house was battered and forced beyond its ability to hold him.

He was drawn from his reminiscing by a creaking door open and pulled his wand out for good measure, you never know with the way things were going this day and age.

He was still somewhat stunned to see another version of himself, and he looked like _shit._

And that was putting it nicely.

He said as much too.

Sirius, for his trouble only got a pained and bitter smile that still held a fair amount of humour.

FG!Sirius leaned in and spoke, in a hushed tone with a scratchy voice. "You should've seen me when I just finished my twelve year holiday at Azkaban, Spa and Massage clinic."

Sirius was about to question that, when he was hit, with a sudden understanding

_He_ had almost been carted to Azkaban before the Potters had come and cleared it all up

If they had actually died, Sirius was almost sure he'd have gone to Azkaban.

It was a sobering and chilling thought, elating and depressing all at once.

He escaped the fate but apparently some of his counterparts couldn't.

Before he could say anything however, FG!Sirius was talking again.

"We are not here for this, we came to talk about Harry. You go first, so I can put my story together. You've probably had lots of practice, _godfather_ to the boy who lived."

There was a small amount of bitterness placed on the word "godfather", but Sirius didn't hear that as he was already recounting the tale of his Harry.

From his infant antics to his teenage troubles, with all the heroics.

Finally he finished, choking down his tears while explaining his death.

Even though he didn't want to, he felt that this other version of him deserved the truth.

FG!Sirius recounted what he could of his Harry which was _dismally small amount_ as it was.

It was only compounded on by the fact that he didn't even get to see Harry until he was well into his teens and had found people to fill the yawning hole left in him by his parents.

The other Sirius was quick to point this out and was not at all relieved to hear about what could have been him, had the circumstances been different.

* * *

**_00—Line Break—00_**

* * *

**6\. James and Lily try to bond with FG!Harry (try teaching him Animagus form, Transfiguration or Charms tips, duelling, how to pick up chicks), how does that turn out ?**

Harry stood, amused as his parents attempted to cajole him into getting to know them.

First, it was subtle, small.

After class that escalated and eventually, they simply called him to stay after class and then they got bolder.

They had asked him to drop by a room in the castle on the weekend, for bonding they had said.

And upon arriving, he was amused at what they had planned for their supposed 'bonding'.

They were going to tutor him.

Him.

The Infinite "Fucking" Archive.

The guy who knows more magic that Dumbledore himself!

But yes, they were going to attempt to bond with him over teaching him to 'be' an Animagus.

That was a combined effort, along with Transfiguration and Charms tutoring and tips, with James and Lily respectively for alone time.

Dueling was to be a shared exercise too.

After watching their abysmal attempts to teach him something, he finally had enough.

With a small effort, he reached out and grabbed his trophy for winning the Dueling championship.

He shifted smoothly _gracefully_ into his Animagus' form of a Black crow, before reverting in the same movement, keeping his wings for added effect and presented them, the Dueling trophy.

"I guess there's not much you guys can teach me, I'm not opposed to getting to know you. Just don't push it." He stated flatly, after a few seconds of looking at their stunned and gaping visages.

* * *

**_00—Line Break—00_**

* * *

**7\. _All _ of FG!Harry's friends and familiar turn up, what happens next?**

After the summoned Harry Potter had asked if he could bring his friends over, Dumbledore was looking for a means of wheedling something out of the boy, had said yes in hopes that he could possibly guilt or hold it over the boy and use it to shuffle him off towards his destiny.

What he didn't expect however was for the boy… girl?

To immediately walk out to the front courtyard and start drawing what looked like a _magi_ circle, along with many other additions on it.

It was done inhumanely fast with his hair trailing behind him, drawing it on the ground.

Where he had gotten the materials on the short walk down there, he would never know.

What happened next however, was stunning.

When the summoned Potter had asked if he could summon his friends, Dumbledore had assumed that he maybe had one to three friends he wanted to summon.

No.

He summoned an entire _army_ to help him, and he recognized many, _many_ of the names from the people he was summoning.

Dumbledore was not pleased to say that most of the names had negative connotations in his mind.

It had started out simple, summoning his friends, one of his companions had labelled them the Fuyuki group…

They at least were human.

What followed was mind searing in its oddity, boggling in its intensity and belief shaking in measure.

Liz, Jackie, Tammamo, Illya, _Medusa, Stheno, Eurayle _

Dumbledore's mind chose to put in a rather touchy way at this point,

_Oh look, The three gorgon sisters!_

There was a small break when the boy appeared to rest a little before he was up again and summoning even more.

Dumbledore zoned out on the summons just watching in rising trepidation as _more and more_ of them were summoned.

He was broken out of his rising trepidation when Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel were summoned along with _Lorelei Barthomeloi, The Vice-Director of the Clock Tower._

That did it for Dumbledore. He fainted.

* * *

**_00—Line Break-00_**

* * *

**8\. Harry sends Voldemort a Christmas present, what is it, and what happens next?**

The Infinite Archive had a, _wonderful_ idea.

He was going to redeem Voldemort! FOR FUN!

He was going to start by giving Voldemort a Christmas present.

What was he going to give Voldemort you ask?

We'll, he'd gone on a small trip and collected all his trinkets, 'Horcruxes' and had them all wrapped up, _His snake included, _along with a book about constipation and haircare.

Harry would also be sending along a small animated fluffy dog that would upon seeing Voldemort _jump_ onto his head _and sit there_ until the spell ended.

Voldemort would be having a very hard time scaring his followers with a cute fluffy puppy sitting on his head shooting cute looks at his followers.

Not to mention the fact that it would also bat at his head and forehead when he was being mean!

Some said that Voldemort didn't have a voice for right or wrong, so he'd just have to get an external one and Harry was just the person to give him one.

Along with those he'd included a wonderful piece of literature called, The Evil Overlord List.

Containing around one hundred useful tips on being an overlord that's all dark and 'evil-y'.

Harry thought it was a nice present.

* * *

**_00—Line Break—00_**

* * *

**9\. Harry takes over the kitchens because the house elves' cooking, in his opinion, 'sucks worse than Arcueid's'.**

Had anyone been at the entrance to the kitchens in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they would've been unique beholders of the event that was happening there.

Harry Potter, the summoned one, not the corpse that's buried six feet under, was kicking the house elves themselves out of the door and telling them to do something else because, and as someone quoted directly from the summoned Harry himself,

"You little blighter's cook worse than Arcueid and I thought that that was impossible. I didn't even know you could burn water before I watched her cook!"

As it was however, nobody was there to see the strange phenomena that the sight caused, the elves in a pile outside the kitchen 'door', more specifically portrait that covered the door.

Nobody was there to see it because of those who knew where it was weren't there today or weren't going to be looking and the teachers, among the few who knew where the kitchens were, simply didn't go to the kitchens, they called the elves to them and asked for anything they wanted whenever they wanted.

As it were however, the elves having nothing to do, more than half of them decided that it was long past time that Hogwarts was cleaned from top to bottom.

The other half, insulted that the 'uumie thought he was a better cook than them, barged their way back inside and demanded he show his proficiency in the kitchen and if he was better than them and _demanded _that he teach them.

* * *

{Magical Time Skip to Dinner because I'm Fukin' Awesome! - The Legendary Reaper}

(. . . really dude? - roughstar333)

* * *

The entirety of Hogwarts was in the Great Hall tonight.

Nobody, _absolutely nobody_ wanted to miss dinner tonight.

Why?

The smells that permeated Hogwarts that had started around lunch had driven almost everyone mad with desire for The Food, or cooking behind the smells.

Upon entering the Great Hall, they were told to be seated.

The candles that floated in the Great Hall arranged themselves in the words for all to see above the staff's table.

It was then that the candles began spelling out words, a paragraph that reads directly as follows.

**"I've kicked the elves out of the kitchen here, they are worse than Arceuid at cooking, and she _burns_ water when she cooks. **

**So on that note I've taken over the kitchen and have liberally prepared many dishes for you all to enjoy and sample.**

**Please note that all of you have been stuck to your seats and will not be able to move from it until you have finished the dinner placed before you. **

**How much more you eat afterwards is entirely up to you but no one will be leaving without at least eating the dinner placed before them.**

**And so, Without Further Adieu!**

**Let The Dinner, Be Served! **

**\- Harry Potter"**

As though heralded by those words, the candles began floating around the Great Hall again, aimlessly floating and wandering around lighting up the previously dark hall.

The sound of groaning was heard first and everyone looked down at what they had been served.

Some people groaned at what they had been served, some squealed in delight and some whimpered in absolute delight.

The groaning of the tables themselves, let people know exactly how much food was before them.

Looking up from their food, they looked at the mountains of glistening and demanding food, demanding it be eat.

Sensuously oozing juices, golden brown potatoes, that snapped when opened chips, and that was only a small portion of the food.

Hundreds of different dishes were all around, from Japanese traditional foods to exotic foods that people had never seen before.

Each dish had a name on it, In the form of a small and edible card placed on top of the dish.

Many of the students took a bite of their food and collectively had a Foodgasm.

It was delicious, with spices dancing tantalizing tunes across your taste buds.

The smells hit the people directly after, as through them eating the food, broke some form of barrio.

The hall was filled with the aroma of _perfection_ in the culinary form.

All the food's aroma's was combining together to create an effect greatly outweighing the singular dishes.

More than one person simply stop and started sniffing the air as though they were actually eating the smell itself.

Finally, after two hours, the longest dinner in the history of Hogwarts because _everything_ absolutely everything was eaten.

Then before them appeared.

The Dessert.

It was small, barely the size of their palms but many of them, knew better for what it was.

The Dessert.

Capable of driving men insane with its perfection.

Soon many, tentative spoons, forks, and knifes reached out for their deserts.

One thing they all had in common was that they all stopped before feeding it to themselves.

Waiting for their neighbors to be ready so they could all sample the perfection that The Dessert was together.

The signal was given and everyone, teachers included placed their forks, spoons and knife's in their mouth to sample the desert.

The entire hall passed out from sensory overload, at the sheer perfection that was The Dessert.

{I know you're hungry, I know you want that. I know you're hungry, and I want that! (To that tune that I forget what it was called) – I was hungry when I wrote that deal' with it. And I took much inspiration from a story called "Nerve Damage" , the cooking scene in it - The Legendary Reaper}

* * *

**_00—Line Break—00_**

* * *

**10\. James, Sirius, and Lupin (Of the sequel world), try to prank Harry and company, how does that work out?**

They had planned a prank.

That much was obvious.

One small Legilimency probe later, Harry had exactly what they were going to do.

Harry wouldn't let this stand as they were going to attempt to make his companions clothes see-through.

Harry however, had a most amusing prank to play on them back.

Their hair was going to randomly start changing colour with their mood and they would start exhibiting symptoms of Extreme horniness, _around men, _while going completely limp around females.

Harry decided that leaving them questioning their sexual preferences would be _just_ enough for attempting a prank on his friends.

The fact that his Sirius had proclaimed the prank genius was perfect.

He may have forgotten mention however was that there was a _small_ – to him – compulsion to kiss another male in their group.

For instance, James will want to kiss Sirius in public, Lupin will want to kiss James, and Sirius will want to kiss Lupin.

A demented love triangle all the while they'll be questioning their sexual preferences and be standing at attention around their friends.

Harry didn't feel bad about doing it at all.

They were going to make his companions walk around basically naked.

* * *

**00-Line Break-00**

* * *

_{I don't suppose I can be forgiven for making this can I?_

_But well, Giving back to the writer an' all that. Here ya go Lupine._

_And I'm not patient by Design or Make._

_So, yeah - I was just havin fun poking at the thread. its cathartic like poking something that's dead with a stick to see what happens. (That, Sounds exceptionally weird, Ignore me, apparently I'm weird when I'm running on fumes.) - The Legendary Reaper}_

( P.S. while this was a pain to edit because I didn't have time, this is a good chapter I must say, especially the food omake - roughstar333)


	14. Harriet

Harriet by The Legendary Reaper

Tatsuya couldn't help but feel as though he was under a microscope.

He was being looked at rather intensely by another first year, a course two student like himself sitting a few rows away.

Ramrod straight purple hair that was toeing the line of acceptable for school and a rather feminine frame.

Enough so that Tatsuya labelled her as a female.

But ultimately what threw Tatsuya off was the purple plated blindfold sitting on the teen's face, and from what he could peek from his current location, she appeared to have faint but visible scars rising above the purple blindfold.

But that paled in comparison to something _different_ about the girl that Tatsuya noticed.

She was still, stiller than what was _humanely_ possible.

The only movement of her body was the breathing motions.

Tatsuya would later learn, from using his contacts, that the person _was_ actually listed as a woman and named Harriet.

Along with the fact that she was _highly_ suspected of 'tanking' all of her tests, failing on purpose.

And as time passed, he noticed _odd_ things about this woman, this Harriet.

She was always willing to lend a helping hand and she was an _unofficial_ course one student that simply didn't care where she was placed or called.

Tatsuya had personally watched her tutor a course one student with a subject he was lacking on and help a course two student through a tough time from being bullied.

He also watched as how she had broken up fights bare handed with a smile on her face, moving gracefully in-between her opponents and rendering them obsolete.

But not once, _not even once_ did she use magic of any kind.

That was before the Nine Schools Competition however.

Apparently, the talk of the school was the fact that she would be participating in the Nine Schools Competition.

This was the talk of the school because _nobody,_ even if she was a course two student, had seen her do magic before.

Thanks to the fact that she was still in the school, everyone knew she was magical.

Apparently she hid all her doings during class and waited for a distraction to do her magic.

That plus the fact that she carried around a C.A.D.

Anyway, she had never been 'caught' doing magic before.

That however, was before they learnt she was to be a technician alongside Tatsuya himself.

And so the Nine Schools Competition continued along as scheduled with a few twists and turns here and there before Ice Pillar Break came up.

_Apparently_ one of their competitors had been injured and wouldn't be able to play, and without so much as a chance to protest, Harriet was forced on to the field so to speak.

In actuality, she was lined up to fight in the competition.

Tatsuya missed her initial competitions because he simply didn't care.

Then the final fight came.

Harriet and his sister, Miyuki, were to fight.

Tatsuya almost felt sorry for the poor girl but was incapable of that so he just had faint traces of sorrow.

So he ignored her and focused on Miyuki's impending victory, all while waiting for them to step up onto their platforms.

Miyuki was dressed to perfection in an over-done ensemble of traditional miko clothes that radiated beauty for all to see.

Meanwhile, her opponent?

She was dressed as a…

Tatsuya's brain shut down for a second, as she was dressed as an _honest to god_ _magical girl_ from shows, Anime's from the early Twenty First century.

How she wasn't flagged for offending the morals committee, he wouldn't know, but she had a sullen look on her face too, as though she was putting up with some great burden and appeared to be itching to get out of it.

Immediately upon getting to get podium, she stood stiffly waiting for the announcer to speak the words to begin the match.

Time seemed to stop as the timer counted down.

Within the second of the announcer announcing 'fight', there was two spells on the field.

Neither of them were from Miyuki.

A spell that would prevent all sound from escaping from the mouth was from Harriet before her lips started moving.

Tatsuya was passable in reading lips _but_ what was among the first few things you learn in a new language when learning it?

Swears.

The stream of expletives flowing from her mouth would've made Tatsuya blush had he been able to.

The machine that was in charge of displaying the magic used was _translating _what she was saying to words.

A few seconds after the first torrent another deluge began an even worse deluge.

The technicians were so stunned that they didn't have the wits to turn it off after the first barrage.

Everyone in the stadium stood in stunned silence, some shocked and some muted, at the sheer vitriol flowing from the dainty looking girls mouth.

At least some of those phrases and swears, was cataloged by Tatsuya for later use.

After being distracted from the fight by the inventive and creative swears, Tatsuya looked at the actual match and was stunned.

Miyuki was losing.

Her opponent, Harriet, had done something to her side of the field that the machine was unable to calculate or understand.

As it didn't display it properly, it appeared to simply be a black screen around Harriet's side of the field.

Miyuki's side of the field however, was a different story.

Her Ice pillars were vibrating.

_That_ was abruptly cut out as Miyuki caught onto what she was doing.

Harriet seemed more amused about this than anything, as if her attack hadn't just been crushed.

The fight continued on for three minutes in this fashion.

Harriet using techniques and spells that Miyuki easily caught and destroyed.

Before the three minute mark, Harriet appeared to let out a sigh and grabbed the mobile C.A.D that she was using.

From what he could barely see, she had a few spells on it but she simply pressed the key denoting Zero on the touch screen.

What followed was both beautiful and horrifying at the same time.

From the C.A.D she had used, what should have been a smooth activation sequence, instead came out as ragged broken and jagged looking, for all intents and purposes, as though it was a rusted spiked collar.

The effects however?

They were horrifying as with a wave of her hand, the released activation sequence connected with the first row of Miyuki's Ice pillars.

The pillars fell as though it was simply removed for existence, the next row was effected, and it continued to repeat its cycle until Miyuki _had_ none left.

"Winner: Harriet Velvet."

The announcer announced somewhat woodenly, ah so there was someone human on the other side of the machine

* * *

_00—Line Break—00_

* * *

_{I decided I wanted this to happen and horrifically mutilated Cannon to make it happen. Deal with it._

_I've probably mutilated much more than that but whatever. Don't care._

_Wanted it to happen and it did. Yay! - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. so Harriet/Harry solved the plot of the beginning 2 novels of "Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei", and Tatsuya was just involved in the plot just during the 'Nine School Competition' arc ? - roughstar333)


	15. A Harrowing Experience

_{I was bored and debating playing Dragon Age: Origins or writing this. This won... obviously._

_I, The Legendary Reaper present to you -_

**A Harrowing Experience**

_And so, without further Adieu!}_

* * *

00-Line Break-00

* * *

The Harrowing Chamber was silent.

Those participating watched in horrified shock as the apprentice who was undergoing the harrowing abruptly woke before her eyes turned red and _swelled._

Swelling to the point of looking like her body were to burst before her screaming started.

It was the horrified wail of someone in too much agony to simply scream.

It wasn't the squall of a broken bone, it was the sound that someone could only produce when their entire mind, body and soul, **their entire** **being** was consumed in **_agony._**

The First Enchanter, Irving and The Knight-Commander, Greagoir, watched in muted shock as _the_ most violent reaction either of them had ever seen to the Harrowing happened before their eyes.

The woman they were testing was one of the promising magi within the tower, thought to be a true mage.

Her name was Solana, an average human that had one unusual describing facet.

It was that she was _average,_ in all the senses of the word, _average_, in looks anyway.

Her potential as a Magi was astonishing in the least and outright daunting at best.

Irving had hoped that she would make an excellent addition to the potential war that was brewing against the Darkspawn and hoped that she would make the difference.

Irving had no wish to see his world plunged into the chaos and darkness the Darkspawn all but stood for.

Apparently, judging by her current state that wouldn't be happening, and as Greagoir and his two companions that he never bothered to learn the name of, moved to attack her, he offered one small prayer for her, as he watched and summarized what would happen.

The Knight-Commander's weapon would slice through the willing flesh, rending it apart in a vicious display of might denying the abomination on the other side access to the material realm through this receptacle.

Irving was further stunned as Greagoir's weapon _bounced_ of the writing body of Solana along with his companions' weapons.

Weapons that had been worked upon by the Templars and mages sympathetic to their cause to _negate_ all magic.

Weapons that had killed demons attempting to possess mages during their Harrowing.

The fact that it simply **_bounced _**off of the body was enough to grind Irving's mind to a halt.

Before such thoughts continued, a wave came.

A wave of pure magic so condensed that it was _visible_ to the normal eye.

Not a spell however, just simple magic.

Irving could say without a doubt that it was the most _beautiful and horrifying_ sight he'd ever beheld.

Beautiful as magic in its pure form was visible to the naked eye glowing in all of its brilliance and glory for all to see

Horrifying to him because of exactly how much mana he could feel in that wave and even more petrifying was that all of the mana _was without control._

That much mana could sow untold amounts of havoc and chaos across Thedas or bring its salvation.

If it could be contained and made into an accurate weapon of some description that is.

Before Irving could finish that thought however, the shrilling of the Templars was over.

The magic began converging upon the writhing body of the apprentice.

That meant to she was undergoing her Harrowing.

Both the Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter watched in muted shock as the apprentice's chest was _ripped open_ from the inside.

A glowing sunder in the very _air_ itself, a form started appearing from within the tear on the apprentice's body.

Only the First Enchanter knew exactly what that was but the Knight-Commander knew enough and he knew from that.

That what was happening was _wrong_ and **_dangerous._**

It all happened in a split second as Irving would later recall, as the Templars would come in response to this phenomena that Greagoir was bound to report.

A leg, stepped out from within the tear followed swiftly by an entire body with a level of grace and elegance that _nothing_ mortal should possess.

If Irving's worst fears were confirmed, _this being wasn't._

It wasn't that hard to draw that conclusion actually, given the way he had come into their world.

The being had long, silken purple hair that looked as deadly as the rest of the being along with the fact that the hair itself seemed to be _enticing._

All in all, it didn't paint a very strong case for the humanity of the being.

The being's body was about the size of a younger human, still in their formative years.

The fact that the being had a blindfold over its face yet, turned and stared at all of them with unerring accuracy dispelled their notions of it being a weakness.

The being seemed to _sighed,_ a remarkably human gesture, before muttering something under its breath.

Then it took a deep breath and started talking.

The First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander watched in awe as the being almost _sang_ its words in an enchanting siren call, yet even they could understand the meaning behind those words, even if they could not understand the words themselves.

They had been knocked so off balance from the Harrowing, that neither of them had their actual wits about them.

Therefore, _only_ then they actually realized that this was a being from the fade, when it reached out with its hand and with a violent gesture **_Rent _**the veil itself _asunder._

For an instant, both Irving and Greagoir thought they were to die on that day before something stepped through.

_More enemies _and _Oh great, another demon, _were the thoughts from Greagoir and Irving respectively.

The woman that the being had brought through it, _she_ upon closer inspection.

Irving found no words to describe her, if pressed he would say that she was Beauty defined and would say no more.

She was so beautiful that Irving would never be able to accurately state her and she wasn't just beautiful in the physical sense because from what Irving could sense _very little,_ it was the feeling he would get when listening to a masterful musician playing music, the feeling of a thread weaver, and a goddess all rolled into one

That was simply all he could _sense._

The being and the … being spoke to each other using words that neither of them could understand, but they had the gnawing feeling that they were simply communicating in another language.

Even though Thedas spoke only one language mainly with the different races having their own offshoots along with the demons, in the Fade there were many known to speak many, many different languages even if it was the common tongue spoken backwards.

The language the two beings were using was completely different however

In its complexity and grace, they seemed to be singing their words to each other and those words acted like a siren call to those around them.

One of the Templars in the room had already fallen to sleep.

Suddenly, Irving had a disturbing thought as to what would happen.

The Harrowing Chamber was specifically built to stop what was happening by freezing the apprentice's body if a demon controlled it.

Given the fact that it hadn't happened yet, Irving concluded that either the being had disabled that function or he hadn't possessed the apprentice.

Irving was going to take a wild guess and state that he hadn't possessed the girl because the being had his own body.

While Irving was off with his thoughts. the Knight-Commander had attempted to move and attack both of the beings.

Strangely enough, he had found himself unable to move even under the protection of the armor he was wearing.

Both of them watched, unable to move or talk, one of them knowing this and the other not as the beings seemed to reach an agreement.

Even though it pained Greagoir to admit, this _beautiful_ woman slipped back through the tear in the veil that initially summoned being had made.

The purple haired being seemed to turn and regard both of them specifically before waving its hand in a strangely elegant gesture.

They were promptly removed from gravity's influence and floated over towards the being.

While they were struggling, _floating _over to the being, it had reached up to its head, and had started removing its blindfold.

The distinctive sound of a 'click' was echoing in the in the wake of the silence in the chamber.

It was directly caused by the being that was summoning them against their wills.

The being finished removing the blindfold from its face and they were witness to its eyes.

Eyes that were wine colored hexagonal irises with a soft lavender filling in the sclera with a silver pupil sitting in the middle.

Then the sense that someone was looking into their very beings began directly after that.

As though someone was looking at their very soul and through their minds.

Irving's mind suddenly clicked as though something had been released from within it.

Irving wouldn't know until he was told later but the being whom he would come to know as The Infinite Archive along with many other names, had widened his connection to the Fade, essentially making him a much more potent mage with a nice side effect of him becoming much more long lived.

Suddenly, both Greagoir and Irving felt tired, even though they both tried with all their might to fight of the impending sleep, they failed.

Before succumbing to the insidious drowsiness creeping into their thoughts, they both heard the being speak in their native language.

"Sleep, mortals."

And _they slept._

* * *

00—Line Break—00

* * *

Black Wing sighed as he looked down at the two sleeping men on the floor of the chamber.

Apparently it was called, the 'Harrowing Chamber'.

A slightly barbaric ritual if you asked him but he'd seen worse in his time.

Looking around the room, he spotted the woman that Fate had seen fit to summon him through, making her into a living channel for his power and killing her in the process.

_Actually _upon closer inspection, she was still alive, _**barely alive.**_

Black Wing, seeing as Fate wanted him in this world for a time to fix something she'd apparently screwed up with the 'Orb of Prana' he'd given her.

Sometimes, just sometimes he cursed the fact that he'd given them those orbs.

Magic at least had used it to prevent the destruction and perversion of herself but Fate and Death went somewhat overboard sometimes…

Maybe he shouldn't have put the automatic regeneration system in them….

Dispelling his stray thoughts, he focused back on the problem at hand, what to do about the apprentice as well the knowledge he had ripped from both Irving's and Greagoir's minds provided him.

As she stuck out on his fate sense, it was a small ripple but over time he had learnt that those small ripples could change the fate of entire realities if they were nurtured properly.

But most confusing to him however, was the dichotomy of the response he was getting from the apprentice, Solana.

It was strong, the vibe of a leader fated for greatness or destruction along with the subtle response that usually accompanied those who could change the fate of an entire reality.

Both of those coming together in one person was a somewhat uncommon occurrence bordering on rare, but it was still a treat to run into them because if he attached himself to them, they usually attracted both the best and most memorable adventures and antics.

The way Black Wing saw the situation was that he could either move himself into her mindscape and suggest advice from within that like a voice in the back of her head, and project himself or project himself to talk to her if she was in, or he could keep himself material and stay in the realm of the living with her and be an actual companion instead of a voice in her head.

Deciding that he would stay physical and as he didn't want to have to hide behind the façade of a mortal, he would allow them to keep their memories and wait in this First Enchanter's office.

For the Grey Warden he knew was coming, as Fate had told him so.

He would be embroiled in this world's war before the week was out.

Black Wing was still somewhat annoyed at Fate's gung-ho methods of getting him here but he could deal with it as he was getting bored.

Course of action set, Black Wing set about healing the poor apprentice that had been used as a catalyst for him entering the world.

While absently anchoring the apprentices soul to the body temporarily so it wouldn't disappear on him, he made radical changes to the body.

Can't have Fate's champion in this particular world being weak, now could we?

* * *

_00-Line Break-00_

* * *

_{Hmm... HMMMM... __**HMMMMM**__ Dragon Age Inquisition comes out soon... That's what's prompted this... amalgamation of crystalized suck shoved together to make a somewhat passable omake..._

_Perhaps I should do another one for league..._

_Peace!_

_Oh, I forgot to ask._

_Like it? Hate it?_

_Constructive Criticisms Appreciated._

_Chaio! - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. and so Dragon Age was corrupted by Black Wing - roughstar333)


	16. Where Fate gets her Jollies 8

Where Fate gets her Jollies pt 8 by The Legendary Reaper

Within minutes of being placed in the medical room assigned to Rias's peerage, Shirou was awake again and in perfect health – having faked being asleep to not rouse suspicion - to the utter bafflement of many of the healers working there.

A few discreet inquiries later, he had procured the memories of what had happened during the rating game.

The questions he asked brought the thoughts to the forefront of their minds, a simple scan later, and Bobs your Uncle.

Riser in all his glory, according to the commentators, had trapped Issei in a cage of searing hot fire and was slowly closing it in on him, forcing Rias to surrender to save said pawn from further torment at Riser's hands.

The fact that Issei endured what was happening to him at the time with a face carved from stone and refused to so much as whimper made him proud.

Ultimately however, Rias surrendered to the blighted bastard… how troublesome.

He could guess what was going to happen, regarding Issei as he was probably going to crash the party and make some kind of lewd statement about owning Rias's breasts or virginity.

He could see it now.

Issei smashing through the resplendent doors into the party that wouldn't have been out of place as the wedding party for a flamboyant billionaire and announcing not to softy his desire to have Rias's virginity to all the party members before he'd challenge the fiancé, in this case, Riser to a match for Rias's hand in wedding.

Actually… said sight would be amusing.

Especially if he gave Issei a small tool for said fight.

He would probably engineer the fight if things looked like they would be going in another direction simply because of the chaos he'd be able to sow into the devils and the _hilarity_ that it would cause.

Path of action decided, Shirou looked around and noticed one of the many nurses in the room

Upon closer inspection, she was a maid had been left behind and appeared to be cringing away from him, subtly but not subtly enough for him.

She looked like a two year old attempting to lie to their parents, while they still had chocolate stains on their face.

The humiliation that Riser would have faced if he had lost to Rias's peerage wasn't lost on him but in the usual Harry fashion, _he simply didn't care._

Anyway, back to the maid attempting to creep out of the room without alerting him, yeah she had failed in that, _spectacularly_.

He called out to her, and received a small shriek for his effort and said maid tripping over on _air._

Seeing as Shirou was too far away from said maid to help, he simply let her fall on her face, well would've had her not inconsiderable bust hit the floor absorbed most of the impact.

Shirou twitched one eyebrow as he looked at the girl again, now that she was out in the open she looked ridiculously young, no older than thirty years but then again with devils you couldn't tell.

They aged slower than humans, the relative rates at which they aged compared to humans would better be explained with the following analogy.

The rate a devil ages compared to a human is like comparing a Snail and an aircraft capable of going faster than the speed of sound.

Shirou had actually heard a devil use that exact analogy in explaining it to a newly re-incarnated devil.

They had a class for it believe it or not.

Rias had opted not to send him or Issei to it.

Keeping her cards close to her chest apparently.

Death was most_ displeased _to learn about that in particular, as she was somewhat touchy at the devils for _reincarnating_ the death_._

_More resurrecting them more like_, as the Aspect of Death had once put while practically spitting it.

Death didn't like devils at all.

There was one slight hiccup however, as one devil noted the fact that the Evil Piece hadn't integrated with him, it was simply sitting inside of him.

'No doubt uncomfortably' was the exact comment actually.

Shirou, well he had to remove the memories of that particular devil, more subtly than some of the idiots who simply waved a wand and shouted obliviate like mentally deficient monkeys.

No, he was subtle about it.

By simply altering the memories in small ways in this particular memory, he altered the memory of finding the evil piece within him to finding a shard of an unknown substance within him, to which he could then explain away as the result of an experiment.

Subtle, and he liked it that way _most_ of the time.

Back to the nurse now.

Now that maid had by now picked herself off the floor.

She had a faint but noticeable dusting of red on her cheeks, probably her attempt at expelling an 'I'm cute' field.

She failed in her attempt as it was dismal compared to Len.

Len could pull it off with her hand in the cookie jar and make it look like she did nothing wrong, or you would simply forgive her because she was so cute.

The maid before him?

She utterly failed and it had absolutely no effect on him.

Raising a distinctly unimpressed eyebrow and shifting minutely to stand as though to tower over her, intimidation was what he was aiming for, but he had a feeling he wouldn't quite hit the mark.

She looked stunned that someone hadn't fallen for her cute routine before her face turned stark white as she realized she was standing directly before someone who was taller than she was….

and glowering at her….

Needless to say, Shirou was lead to where the rest of Rias's peerage had been situated with post haste by a maid that was distinctly unhappy with him, he could tell from her mannerisms.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the glares she shot him whenever she thought, he wasn't looking.

_00—Line Break—00_

Akeno was pacing worriedly within the room, wearing a strip of carpet thin under her relentless pacing.

She was _Worried_ with a capital W.

During her relentless pacing on the plush, and probably extremely expensive carpet, did she finally noticed that she had company.

Company in the form of Kiba, Koneko, and Asia.

All of them had been released from the medical wing after extensive healing.

Kiba had received the worst of the injuries, second to Issei and his whole body burns.

Kiba had barely dodged a surprise swing from an enemy and it had almost bifurcated him from head to toe.

He was extremely lucky, he noticed the swing when he did, and at the same time unlucky, the result of him noticing?

Instead of a relatively clean cut, he had received a jagged cut that had ripped from the top of his back all the way down and exited around the middle of his lower back.

When Akeno said exited, she meant that it was ripped out through the side.

Leaving a demented rendition of the backwards letter L carved into his flesh, until it was healed however.

Koneko and Asia were taken out quickly and efficiently.

Koneko falling to the enemy queen and Asia not getting taken out at all actually, whatever Shirou had done for her training had made the difference, her staying in power made the fights increase exponentially after the training she had been put through.

Akeno winced imperceptibly at the thought of her own training.

The hell given form that Shirou's so called training was at any rate.

And that was a stickler for Akeno, their mysterious pawn alongside Issei.

They knew near enough to nothing about him that she could safely count it as nothing other than the fact that he was apparently an experiment, or was used in an experiment of some kind.

That knowledge had come directly from the horse's mouth so to speak.

So she was somewhat worried about the unknown origins of the pawn and his intentions towards the peerage she was a part of.

So far he'd been nothing but helpful to all of them helping the m with their training that did more than she'd like to admit it did.

What Akeno might have forgotten to mention was that she was _aroused_ by him, to an absurd degree sometimes.

Akeno spun on her heel when the door opened.

A maid announced that Shirou was there.

Akeno took one look at the maid and wondered what Shirou had done to her because her face was set in an outrageous pout along with a blush of mortification.

Akeno found out exactly why a second later.

"Thank you, Outrageous Boobs-san. Have a good day!" Shirou cheerfully informed the maid who had been leading him

_Everyone_ in the room that had been drinking promptly did a spit take.

And by everyone in the room drinking, it was only Kiba.

The maid puffed her cheeks and turned on Shirou, no doubt to lambast him for the crude comment, when he poked her forehead and flicked it softly afterwards.

He leaned in a whispered something that had the maid blushing beet red and practically had the blood _pouring_ from her nose in a deluge.

Akeno almost didn't want to know what he'd said.

Working his way into the room with the efficient grace they had all come to know him for, he plonked himself comfortably on _her_ couch, the couch she had been sitting on actually.

Akeno froze as she registered what he'd just done.

Shirou seemed to know what he'd done because he looked at her and threw her a smirk, tinged with smug satisfaction.

Before Akeno could flay him alive with words for what he'd done, the door was almost _kicked_ down by a number of the devils, that usually worked in the healing rooms for the rating games, come in, sweaty and short on breath interrupted her.

"Shirou-san, we need you to help us or tell us what you did to those people you attacked, we can't heal them and their conditions are getting worse!" The devil informed them, between desperate gasps for air.

Shirou seemed almost let down that he didn't get to see her lose her temper before dragging himself to his feet with a mighty sigh.

"Better go help the idiots then, keep my seat warm for me Akeno." Shirou muttered as he walked out the door following the Medic Devil, the fact that he had already called _HER_ seat HIS was noted and promptly thrown in the burner as it was _HER_ seat.

Not his.

The fact that he had thrown her a smirk when he'd said that annoyed her greatly…

Akeno started having rather sadistic thoughts on what she would do to him _later_.

_00—Line break—00_

Shirou whistled innocently as he walked slightly too slow for the devil that was leading him to his destination.

He was thinking over what to do about actually healing them, he could be a bit showy with it but he wasn't in the mood after the stunts he'd pulled during the rating game.

Apparently the devils had a television system and he had been broadcast across the entirety of the underworld.

It would've been nice to know that particular titbit, he could have shown off a little more and misled the enemies about his abilities.

He had no doubt that many people were already making a file about him and digging into his empty past.

They would find nothing because there was nothing there apart from a birth certificate.

Silently shaking his musings off as they had arrived in the Gate Room, as a plaque above the door noted it to be, he could already guess at what it was.

A room filled or used for teleporting circles…

Probably the only place in the house not protected against the teleporting…

He was proven right as not even five seconds after entering the room, a teleportation circle associated with the Phenex clan appeared within the room and a maid popped out.

She looked at him and the Devil escorting him, and nodded once before holding out her hand.

Taking the hint, he grabbed ahold of the devil that escorted him here as the aforementioned devil grabbed a hold of the maid's outstretched hand.

The dizzying sensation that he'd associated with circle travel in this world was as annoying as ever.

Fortunately for him, he had plenty of practice with it and therefore didn't make a complete ass out of himself when they exited.

The Phenex' clan's Mansion, was every bit as resplendent as he'd expected it to be and what Shirou wanted to know was _why_ they had been brought here instead of left with the healers from the rating game…

Perhaps they had and have just been moved to the manor…

Shirou mused on the possibility as he was led to the hospital wing, if the plaque on one of the hallways was to be believed.

He also made a map in his head of what he'd seen so far of the manor, wouldn't want to get lost if he were to explore a little bit later would he?

Nope.

Arriving at the medical room that was holding Riser and his Peerage, he noted the medical equipment rather, the _lack_ of any medical equipment.

They had absolutely no medical equipment and Shirou honestly thought that was stupid, even with their supposed healing tears and medical spells.

Absolutely Ridiculous.

He watched as most of those within the medical bay, those awake and not stuck within the torment that the curses he'd unleashed upon them could generate, tensed and prepared to attack him or would've had they not been told rather sternly to _stand down._

Shirou's first thought upon seeing the healer Phenex's clan employed?

To Laugh.

It was a midget.

_A person that only reached his waist!_

He held it in however, no need to make a worse impression upon them than he already had.

With that said, he reached out for one of the twins caught in his attack only to have his hand stop scant centimeters away by a sword's edge.

Looking up into the wielder's eyes, he saw her intentions and her words afterwards confirmed it.

"You hurt them anymore than you already have and I'll kill you myself! I don't care if you're stronger than me and my friends, I'll kill you, _we'll kill you!_"

The last part was hissed but he could see the resolve and fortitude behind those words.

He could possibly crush them with a flick of his hand at full strength but now while he was actively limiting himself, he didn't really want to fight them.

Besides He had come here to heal them, not to injure them.

He said as much,

"I'm here to heal them, why would I injure them further?" Shirou questioned them lightly, while reaching around the blade and place his hand on the small girl's forehead.

He sent out a mental call for the curse to come back/stop cursing her with its purpose.

He waited until the girl's back arched and her mouth opened in an attempted scream before violently ripping his hand away from her forehead, pulling along with it a viscous black blob of _goo._

He absently zoned out as he continued on to heal the rest of them before he was led out of the manor by the maid that had brought them in, to the place he'd arrived.

Then he was teleported back to the Gremory manner.

Deciding that nothing important would be happening soon, he split himself into a clone that knew exactly what he wanted done and had enough power to last.

He was going to take a break from this world, to rest and recuperate.

Possibly visit the Clock Tower in his home world…

now that he mused on it, he hadn't seen Lorelei in a long while.

_00-Line Break-00_

_{Honestly, this isn't my best work but I just wanted to get it out of the fucking way so I could progress so I shortened this to ridiculous levels to simply GET. IT. OUT. OF. THE. WAY._

_Now that that's done I can move on to where I wanted to be, You'll get filled in on what i didn't write this update next time with a flashback probably... maybe..._

_Anyway, I feel sorry for Roughstar, he has to edit all the omakes I've been pumping out lately, that can't be fun at all..._

_I wonder oh yeah._

_Don't expect another update for awhile as I'll be working on one of my own fics..._

_Should I do a shameless advertisement... Maybe.. Yes... No... YES!_

_ s/10714359/1/The-Reincarnation-Cycle-Bathed-In-Blood_

_Yes that is the fic I'll be working on that will be delaying any future updates to this as my own story will take precedence._

_I'll still continue this but updates will slow right down - Quality should increase too as I'll be focusing entirely on improving my writing..._

_Oh yeah, that's all for tonight folks - Catcha's tomorrow._

_Chaio! - The Legendary Reaper }_

(P.S. while it is a pain to edit a lot of your omakes, it is a fun learning experience Reaper. While we are on that subject of editting, Reaper, you use a lot the word "and". Try not to over use it my friend -roughstar333)


	17. Sabers:Lucinda

{Well, this is an idea that just popped into my head and I decided to write for a laugh, mainly because of a few posts about Gender Bending earlier as well as Biblical mythology, I definitely don't expect this to get used. - The Distorted Shadow}

Sabers: Lucinda by The Distorted Shadow

Blackwing didn't know what he had done to deserve this.

Maybe it was because he had absorbed Angra Mainyu?

That seemed like the most likely reason.

"Servant Saber at your service," it was a blonde haired girl with heterochromatic eyes, one red and the other green, she also had twelve, corrupted bird like wings that he knew were once white.

She also had a sword in her hand, an extremely powerful sword that the Unlimited Blade Works told him had the power to wound gods.

But that didn't change one simple fact, he who held "All the Evils in the World", had just summoned the "Root of all Evil".

Though he idly wondered if the people that wrote the Bible knew that Lucifer wasn't Luci_fer_ but Luci_nda_.

"Well I guess I should introduce you to the others," he idly wondered if he was making a mistake introducing her to everyone else but decided that he would give her a chance to prove herself.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

"So you're saying that you could make Harry love me?" Tamamo asked with narrowed eyes, earning an enthusiastic nod off the newest servant of the group, "and it will only cost me my soul?"

"Yep, that's right, pretty cheap huh?"

She didn't know how to respond to that statement.

Though she would admit that she was tempted... but quickly squashed that temptation.

"No thanks, I want to earn his love through my own efforts!" and with that said, she turned to leave the Fallen Angel.

"Oh, that's a shame... how about you Jack?"

"LEAVE JACK ALONE, YOU DEVIL!" She let her anger flare, Jack was like a daughter to her and she would be damned if she let the corruptive influence buy her soul.

The Saber didn't know what hit her.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

"So... if I sign here, I'll get to live on with Ilya-chan and Kiri-kun?" Irisviel Von Einzbern wondered who this blonde person was and why they were willing to sell her a method of living on with her family.

"That's right," the strange blonde said with a smile that eased all her worries, "All you have to do is sign here and everything will work out."

Irisviel pursed her lips.

Kiritsugu had warned her about spending money on random sales people but this person wasn't asking for money, just her soul.

"Alright! I'll do it!" and with that decision, she pricked herself with a quill and prepared herself to sign the contract.

"Lady Irisviel! What are you doing?!" Irisviel noticed the way the strange woman cringed at the cry of Saber.

"Oh, this nice lady offered to give me a way to live if I just sell her my soul," she admitted with a smile.

"...What?" Saber seemed completely stunned by that admission.

"Why are you trying to sell your soul to an enemy servant?"

"Enemy servant?" then it clicked in her mind and she jumped up and pointed at the strange blonde woman.

"Wait?! You're an enemy?!"

"I was being completely open with you," the stranger admitted, "as for you Arturia,"

Irisviel couldn't believe this enemy could tell who her servant was, "I could help you too, all you have to do is reject Alaya's claim on your soul and give it to me and I can rewrite history so you never took the throne."

Irisviel noted how Saber now looked shocked before her gaze fell.

"Do . . .you . . . TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?! YOU DEVIL?!"

The rage in her tone was clear as she raised her sword and allowed her sheathe of wind to disperse.

"EX-"

"How did you know?"

"CALIBER!"

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Harry entered the bedroom only to see his newest servant sulking on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

He could easily just read her soul but he hadn't been big on doing that with people he knew.

"Why won't anyone sign my contracts?"

The depression in her tone was clear.

"I mean, they'd only be selling their souls... what's the big deal about that? I mean it's not like they'll be using them after they die anyway."

The Infinite Archive didn't know how to respond to that.

Death had told him that selling their souls to Saber would do nothing more than determine which afterlife they attended... but what really annoyed him was simple.

"And why are you trying to get people to sell their souls to you when you are a Saber?"

"Habit."

* * *

(P.S. best Lucifer version ever lol ! - roughstar333)


	18. Sequel Challenges 2

_{Challenges Lupine gave in P.M when asked for challenges – I present them to you all in case any of you wanted to try them._

_-What happens when Lily and James try and send Harry to bed and V/V and Alt follow? They make an exclamation. Sirius makes a comment "There's more back home" or something._

_-Maybe Harry summoning his Saber? Badb, Gabriel, no, wait! Amaterasu wielding the Kusanagi sword! Yeah, that would be awesome! Maybe a bit of the Grail War as well?_

_-McGonagall catches Harry reading a book she doesn't think he should (IE: things like the book of the dead) and tries to confiscate it._

_-A prank war with Harry, Altrouge, V/V on one side, and Sirius and the Weasley twins on another, with James, Sirius, and Remus on a third._

_-Harry brings Sasha to the sequel world, acting a little like Hagrid ("Who's a cute widdle snakey!") just to mess with everyone._

_-Harry shape-shifts certain things 'accidentally': Hair into snakes, lamia tail, wings, arm into tentacles, etc. Harry steps up the shape-shifting, turning into different people, Tonks gets in on it and suddenly there's three Dumbledore's asking a poor Hufflepuff boy whether he's ironed his socks this morning and stuff..._

_-Harry 'accidentally' leaves certain photographs lying around: Zelretch in a maid outfit, Sirius flirting with Sumire at the beach, himself play fighting with Amaterasu, a drunk Fate, etc..._

_-Lily finds out how Harry lost his virginity... poor Sirius __\- The Legendary Reaper}_

Sequel Challenges 2 by The Legendary Reaper

* * *

_00—Line Break—00_

* * *

**_ continue your Altrouge meeting Altrouge one from before? -_**

_(For Conveniences sake, I'll be calling the Altrouge that all know and love Alt. The Altrouge native to the current dimension shall be called Altrouge. Clearing up any confusion now :D - The Legendary Reaper)_

Alt sat atop her counterpart, their black hair spilling around them to form patterns on the ground around them while over the side, Primate Murder sat atop her counterpart.

It looked a lot more primal when they were doing it and Alt almost had some devious thoughts about it.

Apparent, _finally_ noticing that the person below her was struggling somewhat fierce, she looked down and had to supress a _coo_ at the lovely sight.

The Altrouge pinned beneath her had her hair splayed around her head in a _very_ accurate picture of one of those sexy pictures she'd caught Sirius looking at once.

Along with the fact that her apparent double was writhing most seductively with her hands held above her head didn't help matters.

Alt decided to get off of her counterpart before she acted on some of her less _pure_ thoughts.

Course of action decided, she acted upon that and with surprising agility, pulled herself to her feet and dragged the other Altrouge along for the ride.

Now standing and not having been set upon by a bout of nausea, she dusted herself off, along with the other Altrouge that appeared to be stunned still.

Reaching over to the still stunned girl that was in her range, she started fixing all of the clothes she wore, batting off the bits of stray dirt she hadn't gotten before, and re-aligning the clothes she was wearing.

Seeing that Altrouge still had a blank look in her eyes, _still stunned_ into stupefaction, she decided to fix this, with _MISCHIEF!_

Alt was quick on the draw and quicker on the shoot that the Altrouge she was using this technique on, was able to comprehend.

Before Altrouge could even understand what was happening, Alt had reached out and flicked the tip of her nose,with enough force so that a small thwap was heard from the connection of Alt's finger and Altrouge's nose.

Faster than anyone could blink, Altrouge had 'woken' up from her stupefaction and had slapped her hand over her nose that was _stinging_ like hell.

She had also puffed up her cheeks acting and for the life of her couldn't tell you _WHY_ she had.

Her beautifully slitted, bright ruby eyes had started to moisten as the pain brought from the flick made them, giving her the appearance for all intents and purposes of a teary eyed, pouting Altrouge.

For a second or two if she had changed her body language to allow it, you would've thought her nothing more than a girl who'd had her nose flicked by someone she was trying to get something from.

Well , almost enough to forget that she wasn't a human and could kill you before you could blink.

That's not even mentioning the fact that she had a lovely guard dog that would kill you for upsetting her in the form of Primate Murder.

Speaking of which.

The tussle those two had gotten into had been entirely less friendly with jaws of vicious teeth and slobber flying as they attempted to playfully bite each other in an apparently 'playful' fight.

_Well, that looks like fun. _Alt sighed somewhat wistfully inside of her mind at the two dogs fighting each other…

_If_ only Carla was here…

Oh well, shaking her head to dispel the thoughts of lost opportunities, she looked over at Altrouge who appeared to be struggling to get herself back under control.

Given that Altrouge was pointing at Alt with a shaking finger while the other was covering her nose made it look more comical than anything.

Alt snickered once and that, _snickering_ was apparently enough to bring the Altrouge back to her senses, breaking her from her stupefied actions and shock.

Upon noticing the position she was in, she decided that she didn't want to be like that so she changed her position.

Standing tall with all the dignity she could muster from its battered and tattered remains, which was a surprising amount actually, she asked a question after a few seconds of imperiously surveying her.

"Who are you" Altrouge enunciated each word carefully in her almost blank voice as though she was talking with a child because in all honesty, it seemed as though she was with the way the other person, and upon closer inspection proved to look _exactly_ like her.

Apart from a few different lines on her face and overall demeanor if Altrouge hadn't known, she would've labelled the person her twin.

The next words just added to her confusion.

"Who am I? I'm you… Or am I me and you're me… Am I you and you me or am I you and you me…"

She seemed to pause.

Altrouge took that time to wrap her head around what was said.

It made _NO _sense what so ever to her.

While she was off with her thoughts, Alt had finished thinking up what she wanted to say and said it, breaking Altrouge out of her thoughts.

"I'm you and you're me, but you can call me Alt!" She announced cheerfully, utterly bubbling with cheeriness in a disgusting way, there was simply so much _energy_ flowing from her that Altrouge found herself reluctantly amused by it, _reluctantly._

* * *

_00—Line Break—00_

* * *

**_ brings Sasha to the sequel world, acting a little like Hagrid ("Who's a cute widdle snakey!") just to mess with everyone._**

Dumbledore watched with growing trepidation as the Harry Potter they had summoned readied himself for a spell that would summon his familiars, well one of them at least.

He, at the very least, asked permission to summon them before just going Gung-ho like he had done before, he was thankful for that at the very least.

The spell reached a crescendo and suddenly, their entire vision was obscured by _scales._

Almost, _almost_ dreading the answer he mechanically turned his head along with most of the student population.

Together with the Ministerial people, they turned their heads along with him.

Following the scaled beast along the entirety of its length to the head that looked _disturbingly _similar to a snakes head.

Dumbledore in a sudden jump of logic almost _squeaked._

His fears were all but confirmed when the summoned Harry Potter started **_cooing _**at it.

"Who's a good lil' basilisk! You are, who's a good widdle snakey! You are!"

The fact that he thought a **_Basilisk _**_little, _did little to reassure them.

Then the fact that he'd summoned a basilisk sunk in.

Many people fainted, and many more almost died of shock.

One person didn't.

He had stars in his eyes.

He was Hagrid.

* * *

_00—Line Break—00_

* * *

**_ shape-shifts certain things 'accidentally': Hair into snakes, lamia tail, wings, arm into tentacles, etc._**

Harry had decided that he hadn't yet sown enough chaos in this new world.

Beyond the fact that he announced he wasn't going to kill Tommy boy, there hadn't been anywhere near enough chaos for his liking.

He decided to remedy this.

Harry had talked with Sirius beforehand and together they were going to have some fun.

Sirius seemed extraordinarily happy that he had spoken to him, come to him, to ask help with the prank.

So they'd decided between each other what they would be doing.

It was determined that Harry, at intermittent times, would shift something about him.

For example, turning his hair into a nest of writhing snakes, turning his arms into tentacles or perhaps melding his two legs together into a giant lamia tail.

Sirius, when he saw any of them, would come over and 'discreetly' tap Harry on the shoulder saying that the glamor had come undone.

What had Harry done for the first time?

He'd walked into the great hall, _slithered_ described it more aptly if Sirius had to say, with his legs replaced by a Lamia tail and his hair a writhing mass of snakes that looked to be snapping at everyone and everything in sight.

Sirius, acting his part had gone over to harry and tapped him on the shoulder while announcing 'quietly', "You're glamor is wearing off."

Before leaving, _hurrying_ away.

* * *

_00—Line Break—00_

* * *

**_ steps up to shape-shifting, turning into different people, Tonks gets in on it and suddenly there's three Dumbledore's asking a poor Hufflepuff boy whether he's ironed his socks this morning and stuff..._**

Everyone in the Great Hall was treated to a sight that was both baffling and amusing at the same time.

The resident metamorph had met the summoned hero.

Hilarity was in the middle of ensuing.

Harry Potter stood dressed in Professor Dumbledore's skin while their resident metamorph, Tonks stood as McGonagall.

They were both staring at each other, and had been changing the people they were impersonating at random intervals while staring at each other.

Some thought they were trying to find the best 'Glare of Death'.

Some thought it was just plain funny to see Severus Snape appear and start staring at Professor Flitwick while Professor Flitwick glared up at him.

Finally both of them shifted to Professor Dumbledore's and began talking to each other.

"No no, you sit."

"No, you sit good sir, I must say the robes are dashing"

"Why, I must say sir, your beard is absolutely _MARVELOUS!"_

While most of the hall had broken into hapless laughter, some of the more reserved Slytherins included, with even the most reserved of them _openly _smiling at the scene.

Suddenly, they both turned to a third year Ravenclaw and asked together in unison.

"Did you iron your socks today!" while both attempting to be stern, it failed spectacularly.

* * *

_00-Line Break-00_

* * *

_{So... Yeah..._

_I'll do more of Altrouge meets Altrouge later, I'm too tired to do more now._

_Lemme know any good, bad, shit?- The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. do the one of losing his virginity! - roughstar333)


	19. Sabers:Selfie

{Another little Saber summoning skit that took about 2 mins to write. And it definitely falls under the category of crack. -The Distorted Shadow}

Sabers: Selfie

Blackwing couldn't believe his eyes.

He had just finished summoning his Saber, when he was greeted by an all too familiar sight.

Shaggy black hair, emerald green eyes, black robes trimmed with red, a long silver sword with rubies embedded in the handle and a lightning bolt shaped scar on the forehead.

What wasn't so familiar was the chest.

"Servant Saber, better known as Henrietta Potter at your service," and with that said, the Fem!Harry gave him a firm salute before giving him a once over.

Then she looked at herself and back at him.

"Well... I guess I at least beat you in the breast department," she muttered with a pout.

"I'm male," he decided to inform her, making her face distort into a pained expression.

"What?" her voice was strained as she asked for him to restate what he had said.

"I am male," he repeated calmly, "as in 'I have a penis'."

That only seemed to make her pale considerably more than before.

"You mean... a boy outdoes me in beauty?" he just shrugged.

"DAMMIT!"

"You think that's bad, I have a feeling this is going to be some sort of cheap, selfcest fanfiction."

With that admission, Henrietta Potter stalled.

"What do you mean selfcest fanfiction?"

She seemed almost scared of the answer.

"I am Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived."

After he finished saying that, he just knew Legilimency wasn't needed to determine the fact that she had just suffered a BSOD.

* * *

(P.S. poor henrietta lol, a boy should not be more beautiful than girl, lol - roughstar333)


	20. Sabers:Butterfly

**Fate Gamble: Sabers: Butterfly by NHunter**

In the hindsight, Harry thought, mentioning to Death that he was going to summon a Servant Saber to 'complete his set' might have not being exactly a good idea. No, he was her favorite and, intentionally, the Aspect wouldn't go out of her way to make his life a living hell.

It was just her views on what was good for him sometimes were different from his own.

Which is why, when Death decided rig the summoning ritual to give him a nice Saber.

Harry was sure he'd end up with an interesting Servant.

He wasn't 'disappointed'...

When the light signaling the success of the summoning finally died down, the purple-haired demigod teen was greeted with the sight of a very beautiful native Central American woman who had just entered her twenties.

She had extremely-long dark brownish-purple hair that reached all the way to her knees and surprisingly-normal blue eyes.

Her skin was unblemished, sans deep-purple tribal tattoos on her left side running from her shoulder to her wrist and from her hip to her ankle.

Her clothes – aside from multitude of golden chains, beads and relief-ed bracelets in all conceivable places as well as big golden earrings and hair decorations – consisted merely of reed sandals and a rather skimpy blue dress with red triangular pattern on it.

And Harry could swear that for a moment he saw ghostly black butterfly wings behind her back...

Whether those were real or just a product of his imagination, the young godling could easily tell even without looking at her stats, that despite her less than threatening appearance right now, the Servant he had just summoned as Saber was actually very powerful and very dangerous.

"Heh, so you are the one Death asked me to lend a hand to?" The woman purred as she glided close to Harry, annoying Tamamo along the way with it.

"I shall then be your Saber, Ma-aster."

* * *

**/ *** \**

* * *

As Harry had quickly learned, having Tamamo anywhere near his new Saber was a bad idea.

Whenever one of them tried to hit on him, the other would take it as a provocation, which, in turn, would result in a fight.

And since they both were flirty seductresses...

It was better for everyone if the two of them never were in each others' sight.

And the fact that Itzi – a pet name he had given his Saber – was one of those who got aroused from the fights didn't help the situation ...

Let's just say that every spar Harry had had with her so far ended with her trying to dominate him and get into his pants, much like Liz had been once upon a time.

So far the purple-haired teen was somehow able to resist her, but...

* * *

**/ *** \**

* * *

Having learned this from Waver of his universe, Harry knew that the Master of Fourth Grail War's Caster was sick bastard, just like the aforementioned Servant himself was.

The two of them had been the ones behind the multitude kidnappings and killings of children in Fuyuki.

Thus, the purple-haired godling decided that he should end those two before they could bring much suffering to the world he was in right now.

Preferably, before Caster was even summoned.

Unfortunately, finding Ryuunosuke's current lair took quite some time as the bastard seemed to never stay in one place for too long.

By then he had already become the full-fledged participant of the Grail War with the Blue Beard as his Servant.

Oh well...

It was time to do some clean up and a couple of child-torturing bastards was about to be sent to Hell!

* * *

**/***\**

* * *

So, this is the place?" Saber asked as she studied the entrance to some very unsightly abandoned basement somewhere on the outskirts of Fuyuki city.

"Yes, they both are here, Itzi." Harry confirmed.

"And I can feel that they also have a few of those kids they had abducted still alive in there. We should hurry and take those two bastards before they can commit any more atrocities."

With those words, he summoned his Prismakreuz to his hands.

"Of course." Saber agreed as she manifested a pair of tecpatl daggers into her hands.

"Let's go, Master."

Then she promptly kicked the basement's door of its hinges – right now was not the time for her to tease her Master with her body in any way...

Not that she was really that successful in this even in the more peaceful times...

Anyway, with the door no longer blocking their path and the weak protective enchantments in place shattered into nothingness, the two of them rushed inside.

The basement was no maze, not to mention their abilities to sense other living beings in their vicinity, made finding the chamber where those two bastards were easy.

Alas, the Blue Beard had sensed Saber coming too, so the immoral Servant was ready to use the kidnapped kids as hostages in hopes that it would let him escape, if not win the confrontation.

Too bad for him, though, Itzi was not just a warrior, but a powerful mage as well.

As soon as she entered the chamber, she summoned a protective wall of flames around the kids, preventing anything from the outside from harming or even touching them.

"What you are doing is despicable." Saber announced as bladed black butterfly wings materialized behind her back.

"And I shall make you pay for your crimes. With your life."

Caster's response was to call force a platoon of hellish amphibious beasts and send them out to deal with the invaders of his and his Master's lair.

At first, Itzi tried to fight those things by cutting them apart with her daggers and the blades on her wings, but as soon as it became clear that these beasts were able to regenerate from physical wounds, she just burned them all to ashes with her magical powers.

That, certainly, had left the Blue Beard quite scared, but given that the only way out of the basement was currently blocked by Saber, his only option was to try and eventually overwhelm her with his summons. ...

And when he succeed in that, she could be used as a sacrifice to bring his Jeanie back!

As the new wave of the beasts was ganging up on the Saber, Gilles de Rais allowed himself to cast a glance at his own Master.

And much to his horror, Ryuunosuke was already down, beaten by that androgynous thing that came here with his own opponent.

And judging by the screams of horror coming from his Master, the boy was tortured with something so atrocious that no sane mind could ever conceive it.

'Poor, poor, boy... Alas,' the Blue Beard thought, 'there was nothing he could do to help him right now.'

Saber had already turned the last wave of beasts he had sent her way into ashes and was advancing towards him like a force of nature.

He needed to summon more of his beasts, right now!

Caster placed his hand onto the page of Prelatti's book, willing it to call force more of the otherworldly abominations, but before any could appear, a thick beam of pure energy burnt it – along with hand and whatever else was in the line of fire.

Turning his head to look at the source of this attack, the Blue Beard saw that it was created by that androgynous thing that apparently was Saber's Master.

But whatever shock he could have experienced from having his source of power being destroyed by that strange human-like-thing was cut short when Saber's dagger disconnected his head from the rest of his body.

* * *

**Saber**

True identity: Itzpapalotl, _**Aztec warrior-goddess and the ruler of one of the paradise worlds.**_

Age: n/a; around 20 by appearance when posing as a human

Sex: Female

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: A-

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Mana: A

Luck: E

Independent Action: D

Magic Resistance: A-

Eye of the Mind (false): B

Eye of the Mind (true): C

Battle Continuation: B

Divinity: Ex

High-Speed Divine Words: A (limited to fire-element magic)

Noble Phantasm: **Obsidian Butterfly**: A, anti-unit (self). Itzpapalotl is a metamorphic goddess who has a few different forms. If she is killed in one of her forms, she loses the ability to use it until the next sunrise. She will die for real only if she is killed in all of her forms within one day. Her forms are:

Base form, in which she has appearance of a normal human.'Clawed butterfly' form, which gives her bladed bat wings. She is capable of flight in this form and can also break into a flock of blade-winged bats. Each of those bats can inflict wounds upon its target, but all of the damage the flock takes is reflected onto Itzpapalotl's body when she reassembles it.Nightmare form, in which she appears as being with skeletal body and butterfly wings tipped with tecpatl blades. She can fly in this form as well.Beast form, in which she gains extra pair of arms, long jaguar claws on her hands and eagle's talons for her feet. This form is Earthbound.

* * *

(P.S. this is a good servant if I say so may self, to bad Nasuverse doesn't only allows gods. well they allow them but they are very restricted in power if my knowledge is correct - roughstar333)


	21. A Harrowing Experience 2

_{Read at your own risk. I'm so tired I don't even remember half of what made this chapter so long._

_But long standing tradition states i state the following._

_I, The Legendary Reaper Present To You _

_The Second Installment for [__**A Harrowing Experience**__]_

_And Without Further Adieu! -The Legendary Reaper}_

* * *

_00-Line Break-00_

* * *

Harry had, after peeking into the minds of those around him, decided that he was going to hitch a ride so to speak in the mind of the apprentice, Solana.

Why, because she was going to be dragged into quite the _fight_ if things were to progress the way they were laid out and Harry had no intention of changing that.

Meaning that Harry had to modify some memories after all, they would know that Solana had an _extremely _violent reaction to the harrowing and that she had almost needed to be killed _but_ had come out all the stronger for it.

They had proceeded to send her to the phylactery, off to wherever it was to go.

Harry made himself comfortable in her mind, leaving almost everything alone in her mindscape except for one thing.

Her connection to the Immaterium, or the Fade as these people called it, seemed to increase her body's receptiveness to it.

Sadly, perhaps not so much, was a side effect of this.

She would also be receptive to _magical attacks_, much more so now that he had increased her bodies _receptiveness _to it, but as he had learned over the Millennia, he had lived.

**_Absolutely Nothing Comes Without Price._**

Even the power he had gotten in his younger years, the first fifteen actually had come at a price he hadn't noticed until it was _too late._

But that's off point.

And so, Harry continued watching as the apprentice wake in the morning and was set upon by, surprise, surprise, a _blood_ mage.

How he'd know?

He looked into the mage's mind from within Solana's mind because she had made eye contact.

If Harry had the inclination or purpose,he would show these ignorant mages what a _Blood_ mage could do, not their pitiful attempts that in the face of a master equated to _playing_ in a puddle of _mud._

But he had been asked here and would comply for a favor from Fate.

Those were most valuable when used correctly after all, Fate didn't make all too many mistakes, and the ones she did that she couldn't fix were even more scant.

But who was to say he was going to play to her words?

He could have fun subtly nudging Fates chosen for this world off course and into many interesting situations.

Fate would change and adapt around his meddling but it provided amusement for both of them.

Him meddling with Fate's plans in interesting ways and her trying to correct what he did.

He knew however, when something should and shouldn't be meddled in.

Fortunately for him, this was something he could meddle in.

So Harry watched as she was dragged from blissful sleep and questioned thoroughly about her 'Harrowing' before basically being told to report to the First Enchanters quarters.

A short trip later through the monstrous tower that the circle resided in later, they had arrived.

Harry got his first glimpse of the world's defenders.

The Grey Warden.

Looking into the man's mind proved more difficult than the others due to the fact that something almost _primal_ was defending the man's mind.

It was slightly harder but in the fact that it felt as though an ant was trying to stop him, it really says something about your ability if you actually _notice _something that small attempting to stop you.

That being said what the man's mind provided was gold as it was informative to the Millennia old god residing in the Apprentices mind.

He could certainly agree with the name, Grey Wardens, if the initiation ritual was anything to judge his expectations off.

The meeting was brief as was his time in the man's mind but it was enough for a skilled mind walker like him.

He had long ago transformed the subtle and useful art of Legilimency into something _much_ more potent and almost three times as subtle.

But who was he to warn his host about the impending troubles she would be to facing.

Seeing as he was going to create many of them himself to test her mettle, he didn't.

The fact that she was set upon by the blood mage as soon as she had left the first enchanters office all but proved he wouldn't need to meddle in this.

Soon, the mage he was living in had all but promised to help them escape from this, what did these people call it… ah yeas, becoming Tranquil.

The removing of the connection to the fade by removing from their body the emotions they use to fuel the connection.

Forcibly turning the person into an emotionless husk that thinks it is happy because it is told it is.

Truly barbaric and utterly horrible but not altogether ineffective in dealing with the problem.

So he watched at the mage he was riding in went to the first enchanter and told him of everything to get her form signed, before she went and spoke to the other Senior Enchanters of the tower.

One of them, Harry thought, shouldn't have been given her position.

Not even a week in and she'd already bungled it all up, but in her defense she had only been given the job a week ago and adjusting to such a shift couldn't be easy at all.

But yes, she had a task, clearing out _spiders._

Wonderful eight legged creatures composed of forty percent nightmare fuel, fifty percent legs and ten percent torso…

Such wonderful creatures.

Task completed in record time with most of it being spent simply walking around and waiting for the spiders to attempt to jump her, she killed them.

She began noticing changes too, for example her spells were _much_ stronger than before but that was waved away as her enduring and coming out alive in the harrowing.

Solana noted that she seemed to be moving faster and her staff weighed much less than she felt it should, this too was written off as the harrowing changing her.

In reality however?

The truth was much more _sinister_, she had been given the power to by a _bored_ being that was basically a _god_ in his own right, in return?

He'd taken up residence in her mind making himself comfortable.

He also had many plans, thus he was going to influencing most if not all of her decisions with his logic, twisted as it was.

Perhaps not all as that was toeing the line of complete mind control a bit too much for his liking.

He never liked stripping humans of their wills at all, unfortunately he had enough been on the receiving end of it many times before.

Not that they had truly affected him but the thought remained, _what if_ _they had._

It was a sobering thought.

Back to the person he was inhabiting, the clearing of the cavernous repository of junk had gone well.

The reward for the task was a few health potions.

Not necessarily the best reward for a task as involved as it had been, but one of the nice things he noticed about the journey.

Solana had been struck with the venomous fangs of a spider, the fangs sinking into her supple flesh to their maximum length, during the retreat they were none to gentle either tearing a massive hole in her flesh.

Giving the human mage he was riding the common courtesy of having her memories remain exactly the same, until he got permission, he didn't know what her life was.

He was fairly sure that a normal human at least _flinched_ when that happened to them.

Humans were not meant to catalog their wounds with efficiency better fitting a machine before treat them accordingly without issue, sometimes ignoring the injury for the rest of the fight she had received them in.

Attaining the so called, Rod of Fire, even knowing that it wouldn't work, having been told as much by the First Enchanter, she kept up with their little ruse.

Harry knew that soon, he would reveal himself to her.

They progressed, his host staining her hands with blood.

Upon closer inspection of her reactions to doing so, he concluded that this either wasn't the first time she'd killed or she simply _didn't _care that she was killing another human.

Both thoughts bore some scrutiny.

She played along, battling their way through the winding hallways of the basement of the tower finding the artifact room and blasting their way in using an amplifying statue.

The rather timely fight that followed was good, perhaps bad as the woman they were with managed to nearly get herself impaled by a sword.

Harry would give the girl a notch however, as she had deftly avoided that blow and turned it against her would be attacker.

Doing so with a simple knife, _was_ definitely impressive.

Watching the mage pickup his phylactery, he acted, it was the perfect time to introduce himself he decided.

* * *

_00-Line Break-00_

* * *

_{Please bear in mind that this was made ABSURDLY early in the morning with me almost of my rocker from sleep deprivation._

_So I hammered this out tonight to get it out to you lot because I'll be busy for the indefinite future. I figured I'd get this out as a sort of 'last hurrah' to go with the massive amounts of omakes I've been pumping out on a semi-regular basis lately. This was to be the last before a small break, I'll still be around posting whenever I finish something that caught my fancy but probably not at the rate I've been doing so lately. Who knows, I might stay at the same rate I've been doing em' lately and not change at all. Time will tell._

_Onto the story, for those of you who haven't figured it out, this is the second part to '__**A Harrowing Experience**__' Poor Roughstar... He has to edit it all XD_

_Anyhow - This story is my imagined take on how Harry would interact with all the characters and how he would nudge the story along its intended path, fate had sent him there for a reason and that'll become clear in later updates along with why he's chosen to stick himself in the apprentices head, Solana Hawke._

_Goodnight all, The Legendary Reaper signing off for tonight._

_-A.N-_

_Small rant on the game's I've been playing recently, read at your own risk._

_Shall explain the above statement about this being a somewhat of a 'Last Hurrah'._

_So, I was looking through my Dragon Age Collection and I was astonished that I've yet to finish Dragon Age Origins in my own way._

_What is my way you ask?_

_I've not yet finished a male and female for all of the __**origins.**_

_You read that right - Twelve play-throughs before I'll consider the game finished. I've completed around seven last I checked. Three more to go, yaaay._

_See, problem is that the content became somewhat __**stale**__ after the sixth time through and I stopped around there, not before slogging my way through the opening for another origin at least. Urgh._

_So I decided that this story would be about a Female Human mage turned warrior with Harry tagging along for the ride. Why not?_

_It alleviates my boredom and lets me channel my efforts into something different, when I'm not running a game into the ground that is._

_I shall be getting Dragon Age Two, for the PC soon and I shall disappear for awhile, that game enthralls me like no other!- The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. well good luck finishing all those games I suppose, not sure if I should feel relieved for not editing or feel bad at not reading more omakes - roughstar333)


	22. Jail Bait

_{Would someone please write an omake about how Harry is practically supernatural jail-bait, please? I mean, he is (currently) only 15 years old, and how many (much older) females are interested in him? - Lupine Horror}_

_{My attempt at it? - The Legendary Reaper}_

Jail Bait by The Legendary Reaper

* * *

_00—Line Break—00_

* * *

Some of the females in Hogwarts had been acting… _strange_ lately.

Harry had decided this, as yet _another_ girl that was walking past him in the hallway promptly jumped, and ran away from him….

Had someone pranked him again?

A quick check yielded the answer, _no._

Then WHY was every female he walked past were almost _trembling_ and turning red in the face….

They always seemed to run after too, as though they shouldn't be doing what they were doing.

They weren't doing anything, were they?

What Harry didn't know . . .

He _was_ being pranked and the prank had _different_ results than what the people responsible for the prank had intended.

Some of his servants that' he'd summoned to the new world along with him, had gotten together and played a little prank on him.

_Len_ in particular, actually.

They'd altered his clothes so that when a female saw him, _Len_ had been vital in this part, would imagine him without the clothes.

What they didn't, take into account, HOWEVER, was the fact that he was already _beautiful._

The result?

Whenever a female saw him, regardless of age, they would need to _relieve_ themselves somewhat soon, unless you were older than fifty or didn't like his looks. (Um-bitch - The Legendary Reaper)

Add together his looks, charm, and his _radiation_ of beauty…

Harry was surprised to walk into his assigned room that he'd already warded and protected to _hell_ and back.

Actually dying and simply going to hell would be more preferable to what the defenses on the place would do to you.

He was promptly dragged onto the bed surrounded by a few of his female servants, along with his female traveling companions.

* * *

_00—Line Break—00_

* * *

_{(Q)_(Q)_

_I'm going to go scrub myself with a __**molten hot wire brush**__ to escape the dirty feeling that has overcome me writing this…. Shudders._

_So, in all actuality it isn't that good, cobbled together while I was writing the next chapter for my story, (you should totally check em' out ;P)_

_This was the result. Interpret how you will…. NAO! ONTO THE GOOD STUFF!_

**_I ran out_**_**. **__Writers block people, happens to everyone good or bad. - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. reminds me of that DXD fic, where Ise is not perverted and is actually getting an unwanted harem of milfy supernatural women. . . I think the fic was called "Highschool Dxd:Rise of the Solar God" by WarriorMan199456 - roughstar333)


	23. Young Mother

Young Mother by Wa7tch1nK1d

Harry stood in the midst of the all-encompassing void, leafing through a very thick script.

Before him, Fate stood, impatiently tapping her foot on the nonexistent ground.

Harry glanced between both the script and Fate before sighing in exasperation.

"No…"

Fate blinked, No?

The immortal before her was able to read her face.

"I don't know what led both of you to choose this, but I don't want any part in it."

"But Harr-"

"I thought I'd get a chance to rest for a bit, have some form of fun, and not follow some script you've already laid out."

"Yes, of course you'd get your fun, but I'm afraid to say that for now I need you to play along. Besides the scenarios are pretty much the same."

"Then why won't you let-"

"The counterpart of yours, your about to fill in for is in a similar predicament. Besides, you'll get your chance to troll another iteration of this particular world."

"…"

"Listen, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know you want to have fun, but I need a measure of seriousness and drama in this scenario, and you fit the bill pretty well for this."

"You owe me for this."

"Correction, all of us owe you for this, Harry."

The Infinite Archive nodded, before being engulfed in light, causing the embodiment of Fate to flinch.

"Better?"

Fate looked, before nodding in approval.

"Yes. Now you need the assistance of that fairy friend of yours, as well as two more from your inner circle who I have chosen, oh and one of your aspects as well.

* * *

…

* * *

Once all was ready, set, and conjured, the Infinite Archive looked to the embodiment of Fate.

"You sure none of them will see through the ruse?"

"One thing I've learned dear Apostle is that as long as you have my backing, anything you try to spin isn't recognized by the universe as a lie. What with the backing of fate and all, none of them will see through your ruse, no matter how convoluted the information gets. Oh, and besides, once the rest of your friends get in on the ruse, you might be able to troll, not the degree and scale you want, but troll nonetheless."

And so another great light flashed across the void, engulfing what it was sent to retrieve.

Fate grinned.

Perhaps she would get that soap opera she wanted after all.

* * *

...

* * *

With a flash of blinding light, the summoning spell had reached completion.

All of Hogwarts, plus a few others flinched, before looking to the summoning circle.

It didn't take a lot of time to figure out that the summoning spell had succeeded: A room seemed to have responded with the summoning, merging with the end of the Great Hall.

Sensing all was alright they bade the students to go to their respective parts of the castle.

Once all the students had left, Dumbledore had gathered those who he felt necessary to greet their savior.

Entering the room, they surveyed their surroundings, hoping that any possible defenses wouldn't activate.

In the end of the room, a canopy bed sat with its curtains drawn down blocking view of whoever was sleeping.

Far to the left a nearby window let in the moonlight.

Next to the bed was the shape of a maid stood ever ready, unmoving, with no emotion evident.

Moving forward, few noticed the pulse of magic spreading throughout the room.

The only one who did, Dumbledore, recognized the feeling of a Bounded Field activating.

Instantly, a bubble materialized around them, a few tried to pierce it only to find their attempts fizzling once in contact with the bubble.

"State your business." They looked around, to lay eyes on a fairy girl of some sorts hovering nearby.

Around the fairy, blades of all sorts danced while spells of the same number readied.

Dumbledore, ever mindful of how this situation needed to turn out well, spoke up.

"Are you in company of anyone by the name of Potter?"

The fairy's eyes narrowed.

"You won't disturb her. None of you will move past this point." The fairy girl replied.

Her? They thought.

James and Lily pondered the idea of having summoned a daughter instead of a son.

"I understand that she may be sleeping, but this is urgent."

"You will not disturb her."

All eyes turned to the maid, who upon closer inspection was metallic.

"Mistress is recovering from childbirth, she's been asleep for a day an half and I can't have any of you disturbing her any more than you already are." The maid continued.

Everyone stilled, quiet for a few moments, before Dumbledore replied.

"When will she be awake then?"

"We do not know, the last few days have been quite an orde-"

"Howwy, is ewrything awright?"

All looked to find a small child, about two years old with purple hair with the occasional streak of white.

The front curtain had been opened, within a young lady, of about seventeen lay clutching what seemed to be a newborn.

Both also had purple hair.

The silence in the room stayed for a few moments.

"It's nothing Jackie; go back to your mother."

The maid replied closing the curtain and shrouding those within again.

They afterwards decided to leave after being assured that they would be notified if the young lady were ever to awake.

After returning to the Great Hall, most of the staff left to their respective places, leaving James and Lily to think on the current situation.

* * *

**{Yeah, long story short, Fate wants a scenario where they begin to doubt the wisdom of summoning someone out of the blue to fix their problems for them.**

**Summoning an Alternate of Harry, who has won a war only to find out three things. 1. he in that alternate world is a she, two she is unable to interact with them for the time being, three reason for that is that she has recently given birth, 4. that they have dragged her children who she probably expected to raise in peacetime INTO the war she just won.**

**people brought during the summoning.**

**Harry - (posing as Amethyst), Volumen Hydragyrum, Holly, Jackie and DoD (who is the newborn Amethyst is currently clutching.)**

**other than that, I've got nothing, working on a continuation and i would like to have any further ideas on this. anything you'd like to see in this scenario, its not going to be on comedy , and i wanna practice writing drama., if any prompts for this arise, can they focus on the reactions of Lily and James first? - Wa7tch1nK1d}**

(P.S. well at least this will be dramatic instead of cracky - roughstar333)


	24. Total Chaos

Total Chaos by Lupine Horror

"Okay, now _this_ is chaos!" Sirius shouted, if only to make himself heard above the noise.

Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts, and it had been just as Harry had been enjoying an apple.

As it so happened, the first spell cast had hit said apple, utterly destroying it.

That had been Voldemort's first and only mistake, _no one_ messed with Harry's apples, not if they wanted to live at any rate.

Harry had decided to not piss about, and he brought in the big guns. In short, he summoned every single person he could to help him, and he really let loose.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

James, Lily, and Sirius had made themselves comfortable somewhere the 'battle' - read: one sided slaughter - had not reached.

They had jumped on brooms and flown up to the roof of the Great Hall, settling into invisible beams to watch the confrontation.

Lily and James were catatonic as they recognized some of the names of some of the people Harry had brought to bear.

"That's Gransurg Blackmore, he and Harry discuss birds every now and them. There's Sarah Kerrigan, the one with tentacle hair and skeleton wings, Harry met her fairly recently and they struck up an interesting friendship. That's Ophis, she's some sort of super-powered dragon or something. That's Miya and Karasuba, don't get in the way of either of them. That's Amaterasu, I'm not sure how we're able to look at her without bursting into fire, but that's not important right now..."

Sirius, unlike the other two, knew that this sort of thing was 'normal' around Harry, and decided to point out various people to his companions.

BOOM!

"Ah, it looks like one of the C'tan have joined in. Just... stay away from them, they're _dangerous_." Sirius said with a smirk.

* * *

(P.S. so here is the list of people appearing, the series they come from, and who are they

Gransurg Blackmore- Type-Moon franchise - The Sixteenth Death Apostle Ancestor, The Black Wing Lord

Sarah Kerrigan - Starcraft franchise - The Queen of Blades, The Queen of Zergs

Ophis - Highschool DxD franchise - Ouroboros Dragon, The Infinite Dragon God

Miya- Sekirei franchise - #01, Hannya of the North

Karasuba - Sekirei franchise - #04, The Black Sekirei

Amaterasu - Japanese mythology - Goddess of the Shinto Pantheon, Goddess of the Sun

C'tan - Warhammer 40K franchise - The Star Gods, The Star Vampires

. . . done, damn that is going to be a slaughter - roughstar333)


	25. Issues

_**Inappropriate song is Inappropriate.**_

_I was gonna write you an' omake, until I got high._

_I was gonna get up' and watch the show, but then I got high._

_That omake' ain't finished and it's still messed up but I know why._

_Yeaaaah!_

_Because I got High, Because I got High, Because I got High._

_Ladadadadada_

_I was gonna update a different one before I got high._

_I'll have to do it later, and I know why._

_Because I got High._

_Because I got High._

_Because I got hiiiigh._

_… __Onto the omake._

_Issues by The Legendary Reaper_

* * *

**_00—Line Break—00_**

* * *

Hadrian drew his cursed blades from their respective sheaths, the blades making but a whisper, soft, and _seductive_ sound of metal leaving its sheath.

In a single fluid motion that would have looked graceful even compared to water flowing, he had them aligned to his stance and pointed his weapons towards his opponent.

His Opponent?

His opponent was still scrambling for the blade that he'd dropped when Hadrian had shown up.

Graceless but efficient in his regaining of the blade and subsequent readying of his stance.

It was lucky too, because just as he'd finished setting himself into his stance he was put to the test.

Hadrian's first attack sent his opponent reeling, he could feel his opponent's muscles strain with the simple task of deflecting and he could see his opponent wince at the attack.

Hadrian left him no quarter.

None was asked for and none would be given in this fight.

They both knew what was at stake.

Although Hadrian didn't care, he had to do this because he had a deal to keep with a few of the aspects of this world and he'd be damned if he couldn't finish at least a few of them.

Shaking his head, he dispelled his thoughts as it wasn't the time nor the place to be thinking over such things.

It was time to be attacking.

And attack he did.

He descended on his opponent like maelstrom of attacks, flowing from one to the other with an ephemeral grace.

And that was what his attacks were, ephemeral.

One moment, there was damage and next moment it was gone.

You could almost believe that they didn't happen… if it were not for the wounds slowly piling up on his opponent.

The attacks was almost as fast as lightning yet as light as the air itself.

His blades at times had simply disappeared, as though dissolving into air only to reappear when they bit into the flesh of his opponent.

As the fight progressed, Hadrian slowly but surely became a whirlwind of metal, glinting weapons and opportunistic attacks.

His opponent was harshly punished for _any_ mistakes.

From his sword being dipped an inch too far down, to his legs or arms being out of position for longer than a second.

Sparks flew with the rhythmic clangs and screeches of metal on metal.

Grunts of exertion were heard, the shallow and rapid breathing of someone on the very verge of collapsing filled the air in the silence as Hadrian's opponent fell.

Hadrian wouldn't even allow his opponent that luxury.

"Get up, you're not weak. You're stronger than this and we both know it."

Hadrian blurred, or as a spectator would later recount it; exploded into streaks of color, cutting across the distance between them to strike his opponent down.

Only he didn't

He slapped his opponent with enough strength to turn his head to the side.

**"SO WHY!" **Hadrian **DEMANDED **from the down teen.

"**WHY. ARE. YOU. ACTING. LIKE. THIS. !**"

Each word was punctuated with a slap.

Finally the downed opponent couldn't take It.

He retaliated.

The surrounding audience was all but deafened by the bang the three swords made as they collided again.

* * *

00—Line Break—00

* * *

_{So… Apparently…. I've rediscovered Diablo 3._

_Woot!_

_But seriously, I've started playing it again and it's eating up my free time __**hell**__ I've not even read a chapter of any fanfiction in three days!_

_And borderlands 3 comes out tomorrow. I own all the DLC for the previous two and have __**at least**__ three max level characters on both of them._

_I don't even care that Borderlands The Pre-Sequel is basically Borderlands 2 with a new mechanic. Franchise loyalty keep's me there and I'll be stayin' there._

_So what was that all about? Why I won't be active for a __**very**__ long time. Along with the fact that I'm working on my own story well yeah. Not much free time at all!_

_So… I decided to post a small 'going away' omake and I'll probably have one or two updates when I come back with the bigger omakes I'm doing…. Fate's jollies and Harrowing Experience._

_So I guess this is Adiós for a while guys._

_[edit]_

_*Grumble* I made this listening to a song, not watching a show or with a specific character in mind. Just imagine any character you want harry to beat the snot out ov'._

_Or a bitch and whiny character that need's the snot kicked out of em._

_Or a strong character that has issues and get's em beaten out of them but yes, this omake was made specifically with one character in mind along with a song._

_The character: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_The Song: Charice - "Louder" - A remixed version of it._

_The Song at top: Afroman - "Because I Got High"_

_Hadrian is Harry - Case ya' havn't figured it out. Harry irk's me for some reason at random times so I oscillate between Hadrian and Harry the name. Oh well :D - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. very believable omake and vague as well- roughstar333)


	26. Young Mother 2

**Young Mother PART II! by Wat7ch1nK1d**

(POV:Lily Potter)

Lily stood with the others.

Dumbledore had said that they were going to summon an Alternate Harry.

Her mind dwelt on the idea of summoning an alternate version of her son.

Were they going to be the same? Would the same child she'd raised stare back at her?

Part of her mind tried to speak with some sense, there would be a Harry, just not Her Harry.

_What would my alternate self think of me?_

Her mind briefly pondered the thought, would her counterpart be mad at her, at James? Would she at least understand the desperation they were facing? Would she consent to having that version of Harry thrown back into the fire as soon as theirs had been put out?

With a flash of light, the Great Hall was engulfed in white.

Lily shielded her eyes.

As suspected, the summoning had been rather flashy, though no one had been present in the center of the circle.

A cursory glance around revealed that everyone wasn't looking towards the circle.

No, they had been looking towards the end of the Great Hall.

At the end, an ornate door had appeared.

Immediately afterward, all the students had been told to return to their quarters.

Once all the students had been confirmed as gone, the Headmaster had bade both of them as well as a few other staff to follow him into the room, it was obvious that the summoning had succeeded.

Once they were all ready, Dumbledore slowly opened the door and walked inside, the others not far behind,

Entering the room, Lily could not help but look around.

Sure the others were alert and all, but there didn't seem to be any threatening presence.

The room seemed fit for nobility, velvet covered the floor, and parts of the wall seemed to be adorned in silver.

Lily had stepped a little too far; below her a small collection of runes glowed, followed by a pulse of magic.

The others, who sensed the pulse, grouped together.

Dumbledore was the only one to remain where he was.

Around them a bubble of magic formed, it was golden, and glowed.

A few tried to break it physically and with spells, but the bubble proved impenetrable,

"State your business"

Lily looked around, unsure as to where the voice came from.

Only to face a peculiar sight.

Above, a fairy straight out of those old cartoons seemed to hover over, her face alert.

Around her, wisps of light, wreathed in fire, ice and all sorts of things, danced.

Beneath her, blades of silver and light arced, and pointed towards all those who came with her.

Looking to the side, she could see Dumbledore, try to find words.

Yes the situation had grown quite hostile, and perhaps diffusing it would prove beneficial.

"Are you in company of anyone by the name of Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

The fairy's posture seemed to stiffen for a moment, her eyes narrowed, and the light in several of the fairy's spells dimmed.

"You won't disturb her. None of you will move past this point."

The silence afterwards seemed to last forever.

Her? They had summoned a Her?

Lily quickly got rid of the astonished look on her face, though her mind seemed to reel.

They had summoned a Daughter, not a Son.

Part of her felt a pang of sadness knowing that her hope of summoning her Harry back had not been answered.

Another part of her felt relieved, yes she wouldn't be replacing her son, the difference was too great,

The last part of her rejoiced, she had always thought of what would've been if Harry had been born a girl, the thought of having a daughter to bond with crossed her mind.

Where was she? Was she behind the bedcurtain? Why was there a fairywith her?

"I understand that she may be sleeping, but this is urgent."

Dumbledore's words, snapped her out of her musing.

She remembered that the summoning had happened for a reason.

Dumbledore met the fairy eye to eye, neither willing to budge.

"You will NOT disturb her."

Turning once more, the group was met with another peculiar sight; a maid stared back at them, around her blobs of what seemed to be mercury floated.

And from the look on her face, she was irate.

"Mistress is _recovering_ from **_childbirth_**, she's been asleep for a day an half and I can't have any of you disturbing her any more than you **_already are_**."

Was it just her? Or could she see a haze of red behind the maid?

Then the words said hit her.

Lily stared.

childbirth ,

_childbirth_,

**_CHILDBIRTH_**,

**_CHILD-BIRTH._**

Maybe she was older, her mind tried to rationalize, maybe her alternate daughter was older, after all they were going to summon an alternate who had already defeated the Dark Lord.

The train of thought brought a lot of unpleasant complications that her mind pondered on, oblivious to the words Dumbledore spoke next.

"Howwy? ewerything awright?"

Was that a child's voice?

Looking forward, her eyes met those of a child, purple hair framed the face, looking closer the child seemed to be about two, it took all of her strength to not to coo.

It was what lay behind the child that shattered her theories.

Further along the bed lay a young woman.

Emphasis on the word "young", she looked about seventeen or eighteen, laying on one side, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, serenely.

Looking closer Lily noticed that she was holding a bundle, within the swaddling; a child, not more than a few days old also slept peacefully.

Any memory of what happened afterwards was shadowed by what her mind had been going through until then.

* * *

After a while, they had been led back to the Great Hall.

Lily sat next to her house table, deep in thought. Or at least trying to mask her freaking out with being deep in thought.

Her daughter had given birth.

Her mind let that sink in, alternate daughter or not, she had the right to be upset, or at least the right to be upset as an alternate mother could be.

She had looked so young, barely eighteen from the looks of it, and she had gone into labor.

**_Twice _**her mind echoed.

That meant… she must have been sixteen when she had first gone to full term.

How! WHO!

Across the room she could see James near the Gryffindor table, probably thinking through the same thing,

She had told him to return to their shared quarters, she would join her husband later.

Now… now she needed to walk for a while.

* * *

…

* * *

James sat, thinking.

He wasn't disappointed in summoning a daughter, far from it, though he wouldn't be able to bond with her the was he'd probably bond with an Alternate Harry, part of his mind felt responsible for her.

Daughter or not, she was still Harry's alternate.

And from her looks, she seemed to inherit the beauty of some Alternate of Lily's

His mind however, was preoccupied with another matter.

Namely, the proverbial elephant in the room.

His daughter, had birthed a child, no , TWO children.

She barely looked eighteen!

That meant that...

James's mind had blanked at that train of thought.

How on earth could she have raised a child while studying?

No.. that wasn't the question he was looking for.

James paced back and forth, having already entered his and Lily's quarters for the time.

His mind running a thousand different places at once.

_Who had knocked her up in the first place?_

Which lead to his last question.

_Where was he? His neck and my hands have an appointment._

* * *

…

* * *

Lily walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, unsure of what to do, she was about to return to her quarters when all of a sudden, she felt a hand grab her arm.

Looking behind she saw that the culprit was that metal maid from earlier.

"Come with me if you want to Live"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, reflex."

All went white, before fading into the room she had been In earlier.

* * *

...

* * *

**{AAAND, cut for now, Pt 3 will be out in a while. I know that i said it would be dramatic, parts of it will be, parts wont be ( no it wont be soap opera dramatic ) though i hope someday to write an omake that's SPACE!Opera dramatic, anyway back to the topic, I'll get to the part of an awakened Amethyst later, i dont feel that i'm ready to write the scene of the confrontation between Amethyst and Dumbledore yet.**

**BTW, those who know about Volumen Hydragyrum's backstory as maid golem, you'll probably get the reference at the end.**

**So until then, anything else you wanna see? any prompts for the above? - Wat7ch1nK1d}**

(P.S. so who is listed as the father? Draco? Sirius? Ron? Lupin ? any one we the audience know? - roughstar333)


	27. 27 DAA

27 Dead Apostle Ancestors by The Distorted Shadow

Albus Dumbledore couldn't stop himself from frowning.

This new Harry Potter was clearly not what he had been expecting...

He had obviously been corrupted by those aligned with the dark.

The first thing he would have to do would be find a way to undo the damage they had obviously done to him, removing him from those two girls was probably the first thing he would have to do to make sure they wouldn't stop his attempts from working.

Those thoughts stopped as soon as he opened the doors to the Great Hall, ready for breakfast.

"I am telling you Nrvnqsr, this actually works," an old man with a large beard and small glasses said to a pale man wearing black.

His mind didn't need two seconds to recognise them from the photographs he had been given by the Church.

Nrvnqsr Chaos and Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

And they weren't the only two.

A man with the head of a bird caught his attention, Gransung Blackmore.

A young boy wearing white, Merem Solomon.

There were also about fifteen more 'people' surrounding the Slytherin table, all drinking what was clearly blood.

It didn't take long for him to realize what was going on.

A meeting between the twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors was currently occurring at Hogwarts.

He felt light headed at that knowledge.

"So you're telling me, that if I wear this little bracelet, I won't have to eat a hotel a week just to stop myself from decomposing?" the pale skinned man was obviously sceptical at that information.

"It was originally designed purely to suppress a Vampire's blood thirst, the fact that it helps them maintain their bodies was just an unexpected side effect," the voice that rung out was enough to make Dumbledore's eyes widen in pure terror.

What was Harry Potter doing among creatures like those?!

"Yeah, I got that much from my alternate's memories," the Zelretch sitting at the table admitted before letting out a shiver.

"What happened to you Wizard Marshall?" one of the unidentified individual's asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's probably remembering what happened when his alternate decided to trick Harry into sleeping with a TYPE."

Wait... why was that Alt girl sitting there as well... AND WHAT DID SHE MEAN TRICK HIM INTO SLEEPING WITH A TYPE?!

Silence reigned after that.

"Altrouge, what are you talking about?"

He found his mind freezing yet again.

Altrouge... as in Altrouge Brunestud... HE HAD BEEN HOUSING A FREAKING DEAD APOSTLE ANCESTOR THIS ENTIRE TIME?!

"It is simple Svelten," Dumbledore felt like he was going to faint any second, "Harry was... rather excessive in punishing the other Zelretch for that prank."

There was silence after that.

"His punishments can make the fourth shiver?" another of the group asked in disbelief, "remind me to never anger you, Infinite Archive."

"To think, my successor would be capable of making the Wizard Marshall flinch... what a terrifying tenth," Chaos stated calmly.

"Indeed, now," a pitch black portal opened up above Harry's hand, revealing a bottle of red liquid, "who wants A plus?"

And with that Dumbledore finally fainted.

* * *

(P.S. LOL that is hilarious, I mean since they are a mixed world, he could actually make such meeting happen. Also this is chapter 27 and this omake features the 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors, what a coincidence right?- roughstar333)


	28. 27 DAA 2

27 Dead Ancestor Apostles 2 by The Distorted Shadow

James Potter really didn't know what to think.

The alternative of his son... a very feminine, version of his son, was clearly acting dark.

The fact that Sirius was constantly warning them about him didn't make things any better.

Perhaps he would be best off speaking to Dumbledore about it, he would surely know what to do.

So he walked towards the Great Hall, Lily at his side before they stalled.

Why was the headmaster laying in the doorway unconscious?

"Headmaster!"

Without a second of hesitation, he sprinted towards the older man and started to check him for a pulse.

Thankfully he found one.

"Uh... James? What is going on here? I had the most peculiar dream," the old man said with a clear amount of confusion in his tone, "in it your son was having a meeting with most of the twenty-seven dead apostle ancestors."

"I don't think that was a dream," James found himself looking at his wife as she stared into the Great Hall with wide eyes before looking inside himself.

His eyes immediately picked out the most prolific of the Ancestors, including... he didn't even know how to pronounce the first name of him, but the last name was Chaos.

Then there was also the bird headed Gransung Blackmore, the old man named Zelretch and the head of the Burial Agency, Merem Solomon amongst many others he couldn't identify.

The part that truly made his blood run cold was that _Harry_ was sitting at the same table alongside that Alt girl and V/V.

"It wasn't a dream?" Dumbledore sounded like he was on the verge of tears at that information, "then... then that means... Alt is Altrouge Brunestud?"

James felt himself going light headed at that statement before shaking his head clear, he wouldn't let something like that defeat him!

He was James Potter!

And he wouldn't let these beasts corrupt his son!

"You! Leave my son alone!" he yelled out even as his bladder was about to give way.

He knew there was a fine line between bravery and stupidity and he had just gone a few light years past it, but he wasn't prepared to leave his son in the presence of monsters like that.

"Oh? Has a morsel come to get eaten?" Chaos started before getting bopped on the head by V/V?

"Ow... what was that for TYPE Venus?"

James froze once more.

TYPE Venus.

**TYPE Venus**.

ONE OF HARRY'S GIRLFRIENDS WAS A FREAKING **TYPE**?!

"I would prefer it if you didn't eat anyone here Nrvnqsr," oh, well at least James now knew how to pronounce it... to think it would be something as simple as Nero.

Then the monster that slaughtered countless looked towards the Wizard Marshall before looking back at the boy.

"Would I end up like him if I did?" the nod he received in response was enough to make him shiver, "I'll be good."

And with that statement, James found himself losing all cognitive thought as he simply stared at the group who had all proceeded to shiver and start ignoring him.

"Oh, look at you, taking control of the ancestors like that... I knew we were right to make you one of us back home," Alt... Altrouge stated as she wrapped her arms around the boy.

Wait... MAKE YOU ONE OF US?!

"Uh... this is getting uncomfortable," he looked towards the source of the voice to find an exact copy of Alt sitting there with a light red hue on her cheeks and was clearly avoiding looking at her alternative.

"Wait... are you telling me that Harry is a Dead Apostle Ancestor?"

He looked towards his wife who was displaying a look that he really hoped he would never see again.

"That is correct," Harry admitted, shattering any hope he had of the boy having some light left in him.

"... Is there anything you can teach me about your kind?"

Good lord, he was going to lose his wife to the pursuit of knowledge again...

Why, oh why did she always have to do this whenever she found something interesting... and why was she wanting to learn from the most evil creatures in existence?

"Professor Dumbledore," he started as he found himself struggling to cope with the stress this situation was causing, "may I have permission to go to Hogsmeade and have a drink... or twenty?"

"James my dear boy..." the old man started before giving him a sympathetic look, "I believe I'll join you."

* * *

(P.S. oh poor James so many dreams and nightmares crushed and mixed together - roughstar333)


	29. 27 DAA 3

27 Dead Apostle Ancestors 3 by The Distorted Shadow

Severus Snape gritted his teeth as he walked towards the Great Hall.

He just knew he would have to put up with the spawn of Potter yet again.

Then he noted Minerva McGonagall standing at the entrance to the Great Hall with a face pale enough to put the ghosts to shame.

"What is wrong with you this morning?" he decided to ask, it wasn't every day that the woman would stall like that.

"D... Dead Apostle Ancestors," she managed to get out and he instantly found himself rushing to see what she was talking about before paling.

Most of the Twenty-seven were currently sitting at the Slytherin table... with Lily and Filius.

Both were sitting down, chatting away amicably with them.

And then he noticed him.

Potter was sitting with them alongside those two girls that came with him.

And then there was a perfect copy of that Alt girl sitting further down the table looking incredibly embarrassed at the affection her counterpart was showing him.

"..."

His mind stalled as it clicked together a few different pieces of information concerning the girl.

Her name was Alt...

She had displayed no fear or even respect towards Dumbledore or the Dark Lord...

She had a copy amongst the twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors...

He felt his head grow light as he realized that one of Potter's 'girlfriends' was most likely Altrouge Brunestud and he had been pissing them off ever since they arrived.

"So... most of you possess a reality marble?" Filius asked calmly.

"Of course, we have lived far too long to maintain a human perspective of reality." the monster he knew as the being known as Nrvnqsr Chaos said calmly, "I myself attained my immortality by internalizing my 'Lair Of The Beast King'."

"May I ask what you mean by internalizing it?" Lily asked with obvious curiosity, "since we've never really learned about Magi, we don't know most of the terms."

"It is exactly as it sounds my dear girl." the Apostle known as Merem Solomon stated with a smile, "it simply means manifesting our reality marbles directly inside our bodies instead of rewriting the world around us."

"It is like my old friend Emiya Shirou," the Potter spawn started.

"He possesses a reality marble called 'Unlimited Blade Works', if he manifests it completely then he creates a world filled with a copy of every sword he has ever seen... but by internalizing it he can turn his entire body into a sentient collection of swords."

"Turn his body into swords?" the red haired woman he loved said before cringing, "that sounds incredibly painful."

"It won't be... well, unless he ends up skewering himself from within," one of the Apostles he couldn't identify stated bluntly.

"There are quite a few realities that have him doing that," Zelretch admitted, earning a few chuckles off the rest of the group.

That was something that made Snape shiver, that these beasts would laugh at the thought of someone impaling themselves from within only went to show why the Dark Lord refused to get involved with them.

Well, that and the fact that even the weakest amongst them was enough to slaughter his forces without breaking a sweat.

"Yo Harry," oh this would be perfect, he couldn't wait to see the look on the mutts face once he realized his godson was surrounded by a collection of the darkest and most powerful beings in existence.

"Crown, Blackmore, Svelten, Strout, Zelretch… sorry but I don't know who's who with the rest of you."

"Did a human just greet us without hesitation?" one of them asked.

"I believe he did," the other sounded rather confused as to why this human was greeting them so calmly.

"Don't be so surprised, I'm the guy who was supposed to be Harry's godfather before I was thrown into Azkaban without a trail. Besides, you don't spend most of your time around Harry, Zelretch, Altrouge, Arcueid, the Gorgon sisters, several servants and Primate Murder without growing used to that sort of company."

Snape found himself almost fainting at that.

Sirius Black, the goody two shoes that always stuck around the Potter like a limpet, was comfortable around the twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors?

Wait… why did he include Potter in the list of people that you get used to?

"Speaking of which," the mangy mutt started, "where is Primy?"

"Outside playing with our version, thanks to Zelretch," the purple haired boy stated with a shrug.

"Ah, that makes sense, I thought it was weird to see Altrouge without her."

Severus found himself simply staring in disbelief as the member of the Black family simply started picking out food for his breakfast, "speaking of which, are you sure it's a good idea to have those two playing? You know what Hagrid is like don't you?"

"If he gets involved, then that's his own fault,"

He found himself growing even more light headed at the statement from the boy.

"And I wonder how long Snivellus and McGonagall are going to stand around there," he felt his head regain composure at that as a rage started to fuel him, he had always hated that name and having the mangy mutt say it again was enough to take him out of his light headed musings about the ancestors.

"Oh, Severus?" he pushed his rage down as Lily turned her attention to him, "this morning has been so interesting, we even found out that Harry and Alt are both Dead Apostle Ancestors and V/V is a TYPE."

Wait... What?

Potter was a Dead Apostle Ancestor.

Potter was a Dead Apostle Ancestor that was dating another Dead Apostle Ancestor.

Potter was a Dead Apostle Ancestor that was dating another Dead Apostle Ancestor and a TYPE.

He was doomed.

And with that he noted how McGonagall fainted from her position at the entrance hall before he decided to join her in blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

(P.S. there was a miss up but this is part 3 of the "27 DAA" omake series - roughstar333)


	30. Pranks

Pranks by Lupine Horror

Draco Malfoy, with his little gang of minions, watched as Harry Potter returned from Diagon Alley with his mudblood mother.

The filthy whore, that had somehow managed to seduce a pureblood lord, had something of a dazed expression on her face.

Draco dismissed her, someone had probably shown her a lumos charm or something and she'd been in awe of their magic, what a weak bitch!

It was such a ridiculous notion that _she_ would be a professor this year, as if they didn't have enough incompetence with the half-giant Hagrid as a professor, or the half-goblin Flitwick.

A pureblood _human_ would be so much better without trying than either of those could ever be!

It was sickening seeing how far Albus 'For the Greater Good' Dumbledore had allowed the proud Wizarding World to fall.

The Slytherins watched as Lily Potter walked away, probably going to meet up with the rest of the staff.

Severus, Draco's godfather, had confided in him the details of what was going on.

The headmaster wanted to use _this_ version of Pothead to destroy the Dark Lord.

As if such a thing was possible!

It was completely absurd, laughable!

If one Potty couldn't do it, what made them think that a different loser could?

Well, Draco would show everyone just how much of a failure Potter was.

The Dark Lord, Draco could admit, was _far_ above himself in both power and skill, that was _why_ he was the Dark Lord!

Such titles weren't handed out like candy after all!

If Potter couldn't handle himself against a half dozen students, there was no way he could stop the Dark Lord, and once that little obstacle was out of the way - and Dumbledore too, that fossil just refused to step into his grave - then the Dark Lord would cleanse the world of the filth too impure to properly use the magic that they had somehow stolen.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Harry was not unaware of his followers.

Holly _had_ 'hacked' the school wards, and while it was subtle enough that Dumbledore still believed himself in full control, nothing could happen inside the castle without his little fairy girl knowing about it, and being able to stop it if she so desired.

Even without her, Harry would still know what was going on, the smug cockiness and condescension radiating of one Draco Malfoy's soul was all the tells he needed.

That, along with the half dozen others trailing his steps made it quite clear what their intentions were.

Harry halted his steps, his gaze flickering up and to the left.

Oh? What was this?

A soul with divinity? A familiar divinity at that?

Harry chuckled as he saw an Asian girl, an incredibly beautiful one, sitting on the banister of the stairs, looking right at him.

She winked, her mischievous golden eyes glittering with humour.

V/V and Altrouge followed Harry's gaze, curious about what had grabbed his attention.

He held his hand palm up, and in it appeared a symbol, one of a stylised fox on fire.

"What a surprise to see you here, Amat-" Harry began to say, but was cut off.

The girl, who had been sat on the edge of the banister, kicked off from it and jumped down to the ground floor, landing lightly on the balls of her feet.

She put one finger to Harry's lips to silence him and shook her head.

"No need to make it easier for mortals to see through my illusions and trickery, eh, Harry? Just call me Kami, Amy Kami."

She introduced herself in the style of James Bond, and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"If you say so, 'Amy'." He replied.

The Asian girl jumped up and down, clapping her hands together.

"Yes! Ah, this is going to be such fun!"

Harry's eyes, unseen behind his blindfold, gained a glint of mischief themselves.

"Hey, Amy, would you like to lend me a hand in a little prank?"

"This got anything to do with your stalkers?" She asked, amused by the humans' attempts at hiding themselves from Harry's senses.

"Yes, it does." Harry told her.

"The count me in!" Amy replied with a salute and a wink.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Draco and his cronies watched silently as Scarhead (even if he didn't have a scar) talked with some strange foreign girl.

Weird, Draco didn't remember ever seeing her around Hogwarts before.

Then again, she was a foreigner, obviously inferior, so he wouldn't really have noticed her amongst the rabble.

Still, she was rather pretty, especially for a slant-eyed weirdo, so if she survived the purging of the Dark Lord, he may take her as his concubine, or perhaps a mistress.

Once Potter left the girl, Draco saw his chance coming.

The two girls with him - Alt and V/V, if he remembered correctly, and what awful and ridiculous names, they were, obviously muggle - headed off in other directions, one to the Library, and the other just giggled when Harry asked where he'd be able to find her later.

As the two of them left, that fairy of Potter's going along with the blonde, Pothead headed down a corridor, one with no portraits, alone.

Draco almost cackled with glee, this was his opportunity!

He had only taken two steps forwards when everything went black and he lost consciousness.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

'Amy', V/V, Altrouge, Harry, Holly, plus the Servants currently around all looked at their captured Slytherins.

There was seven of them.

"Hey, I have an idea." Harry spoke up.

"There's seven of them, and eight of us. If Jack pairs up with Tamamo, that'll make seven. Why don't we each take one Slytherin and use them for our pranks. To make it more interesting, how about a competition? The best one gets a forfeit from each of the losers?" He asked.

"I agree." 'Amy' said.

"So do I." Tamamo quickly added on, glaring at 'Amy'.

"Sure, it could be fun." Altrouge agreed.

"I'm up for it." Illya smirked down at her unfortunate victim, one who had been planning to rough up her master, and she couldn't have that now, could she?

"I guess." V/V decided to go along with it.

"And for the last vote, I say yes!" Holly chirped, cackling maniacally at the unfortunate boy in green-trimmed robes in front of her.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

The prank war that begun then would spark legends for centuries to come.

The Weasley twins were initially pleased with the competition.

However, they quickly found themselves massively outclassed.

They swore they would bow down and worship whoever was doing it if they ever found out their identity.

No one ever did.

As for Slytherin house, well, let's just say that they were a lot more humble in the near future.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

{There, something quickly written off the top of my head in twenty minutes. Hope you guys like it, and it should be fairly obvious just who 'Amy' is. - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. OH Lupine, why do you keep teasing us with omakes? Please continue writing your stories if you can - roughstar333)


	31. 27 DAA 4

27 DAA 4 by The Distorted Shadow

Ronald Weasley felt far lower than he ever had before.

His best friend had been murdered and everyone had decided that summoning another version of him was the best idea courtesy of some prophecy about Harry being the only one capable of defeating You-Know-Who.

Then the shocks had come one after another.

This Harry Potter looked beautiful.

Hell, he looked even more beautiful than that Veela girl that participated in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that was saying something... but the bit that really got everyone (outside of the two beauties that snuggled up to him) was the fact that he _didn't plan on helping them._

It was insane, how could Harry Potter, the beacon of the light, let a dark lord run rampant without even trying to do anything about it?

He looked to his side and noted how both Hermione and Ginny both looked just as down as he was.

It was understandable, Harry was Hermione's very first friend and had been dating Ginny for a while, so it was only natural that they would feel upset about this new Harry that wasn't anything like _their _Harry.

But they still had to get breakfast and prepare for the rest of the day, so they walked up to the entrance to the Great Hall, its doors wide open for everyone to see inside.

The first thing that popped out in his sight was the Slytherin table, more specifically the strange group of adults that were sitting at it.

"So by Magi standards, there are only five abilities that qualify as True Magic?" Harry's mother asked someone at the Slytherin table.

"That is correct, though there are only three True Magician's around right now," an old man with grey hair, a large beard, a black travelling cloak and... _red_ _eyes_ said in response.

"I thought there were only two?" another man with _red eyes_ said, though this man was far paler than everyone else and his clothes looked... unnatural, "yourself and the Blue."

"Perhaps that was the case but Archive here has the Heavens Feel," the old man said pointing towards Not Harry.

"..."

"Are you telling me that that boy is both a Dead Apostle Ancestor _and _a True Magician?" one of the strangers said, making Ron freeze.

"Oh, you think that's bad, he ate a god of evil and became one himself," the old man's words were too much and Ron found himself staring into space as that information sunk in.

Harry Potter was a Dead Apostle Ancestor.

Harry Potter was a True Magician.

Harry Potter was a God of Evil.

Harry Potter was now officially the darkest bastard he knew.

"The Goblin's said something about that when we went to Gringotts," Harry's mother said casually, causing Ron to lose his balance and fall on his ass, "and is it okay if I ask about the Heavens Feel?"

"It is the third true magic, the materialization of the soul," Not Harry said calmly, "basically my soul is now capable of sustaining itself and interacting with anything I want. It has also become a perpetual motion device for prana."

"Wait... so that would basically mean you're pretty much completely immortal and have infinite magic?" Not Harry nodded, "Wow... What are the other True Magics like?"

"Well, there is the Kaleidoscope, the operation of parallel worlds," one of the strangers said calmly.

"What does that do?" Harry's mom was clearly interested in this strange stuff.

"This," and with that, the old man clicked his fingers and several people appeared out of nowhere... along with a Chimera.

"Huh? What the?" one of the people, a beautiful woman with long red hair started only to be broken of her questioning by the Chimera charging at Not Harry.

He smirked at that, the dark bastard was going to get what was coming to him when the Chimera started to rip into him.

And it pounced, knocking Not Harry off his stool... and started to lick him?

"Huh? Harry?" a girl with short blonde hair said upon seeing the scene of the boy getting licked by the Chimera.

"Naughty Carla, stop slobbering on your daddy."

Ron froze at that as the strange woman picked up the monster with no effort and put it down, not far from the purple haired boy.

"Hello Arc, Aoko, Bazett, Stheno, Euryale, Waver, Medusa, Liz, Fran, Rin, Sakura, Shirou, _**Lorelei**_."

Ron noted how the strangers all tensed up at that.

"To think there are so many Dead Apostle Ancestors are here..." one of the women, a woman that made Professor McGonagall look about as stern as Fred and George said.

His mind went blank at that.

Most of those people were Dead Apostle Ancestors?

They were going to die.

They were going to die.

THEY WERE GOING TO DIE!

"I believe I can ignore you if you don't cause any trouble."

With that, the woman turned to one of the tables and started sampling some of the food available.

"Hiya sis!" and then, the girl that had picked up the Chimera, glomped that Alt girl, who looked almost exasperated.

"..."

"Nrvnqsr... have I lost my mind or has someone managed to poison me?" one of the strangers asked while staring in disbelief at both the blonde and the stern looking woman.

"If you are seeing the White Princess hugging her sister, and the Queen of the Clocktower ignoring us... then I can see it too," the very pale man admitted.

"As they say, there are countless worlds out there and everything is possible," the old man said with a grin.

Ron, for his part, simply continued to stand there unable to process everything that was happening for the next two hours.

* * *

(P.S. THE HAREM IS HERE ! - roughstar333)

(P.S.S. sorry this is an reupload - roughstar333)


	32. I make this look GOOD

_{I guess I'd better add the next part of my omake, this is the follow on to 'Let the Hunt Begin' I think there'll be four or five omakes in total for this 'series' - dragonsong2795 }_

_-FGO-_

_**I make this look Good** by dragonson2795_

Three months, that's how long Harry had been hanging around Miami.

He had a lot of fun and interacted with various interesting people.

About a week ago, he met up with this blonde haired slacker called Fred.

At least that's what he said his name was, Harry wasn't fooled.

He knew that his new _friend_ was a god, he simply didn't care.

Why would he?

Fred was like a combination of Fred Weasley and Sirius Black, however he didn't possess the maturity of either.

Being around him was like dealing with a big puppy, full of energy and short on brains.

Harry enjoyed it immensely, while he kept a 'ear' out so to speak, for Artemis and her Hunters.

They had not come near Miami, so he wasn't worried.

Worse come to worse, he could always head to Las Vegas.

Something told him that the Goddess of the Wilds and Virginity wouldn't go near Las Vegas no matter what… but he'd been wrong before.

Also Artemis had a very good reason to keep hunting him.

Not only had he landed on her while she was bathing with her Hunters, they kissed

Their lips had touched during the collision, Harry wouldn't call it a kiss as it wasn't initiated by either party.

But something told him that Artemis wouldn't care.

Upon thinking about it, he realized that it was his self-preservation instincts warning him of something.

Then he shrugged and kept going, it wouldn't be the first time he'd ignored his instincts.

* * *

-_FGO_-

* * *

Harry sighed as he put on his suit jacket.

He was currently dressed in a well made suit with a black and violet color scheme that was slightly understated.

It gave him the appearance of a modern day grim reaper in a business suit, ironic considering his connections to Death.

Harry smirked as he walked out of his room to see Fred waiting their in his own suit.

While Fred's black and white suit was good, he didn't quite own it like Harry did his own.

Harry smiled at that line of thought.

Fred, noticing his appearance for the first time, scowled and growled out

"How do you do that? How do you make that Suit look better on you then on me?"

Harry saw yet another chance to make a movie quote and took it.

"Because Fred, unlike you _I make this look Good_"

Fred's deep scowl and string of curses (In five different languages) told Harry that he had recognized the quote and wasn't happy.

The two of them left for the Nightclub Fred had begged, bribed and blackmailed Harry into going to.

* * *

-_FGO_-

* * *

It was during his time at the Nightclub that Harry fell victim to a law that he had all but forgotten.

While others might make comments about '_Murphy's Law_' , for those who'd spent time at the Clock Tower or worse in Zelretch's presence, there was another law they stuck to, imaginatively named '_Zelretch's Law_'.

It could be summed up quite simply as '_If you can be pranked and/or trolled, no matter how distant or how well hidden you are, you will be pranked and/or trolled to the best of Zelretch's ability. Especially if you had managed to avoid him previously'_

Harry, in the middle of a nightclub with at least two Olympians in attendance, was a prime candidate.

Waking up the next morning in the bed of a incredibly beautiful woman with Kaleidoscopic eyes wasn't entirely unexpected.

It didn't stop Harry from cursing Zelretch through a half dozen worlds (Literally and figuratively) in retaliation however.

For the five hundredth and eleventh time, Zelretch swore never to prank Harry again, and as with all the previous times he'd sworn that oath, no-one believed a word of it.

In the end Harry simply hoped that everything would blow over like it always did and after cleaning himself up and apologizing to the woman in his bed (Who didn't particularly care about the night of drunken sex she'd just had), he went to speak with his other friend that he'd gained over the last three months.

An interesting woman with black hair and storm grey eyes named Eliza, after all there was nothing strange about her… Right?

* * *

(P.S. so while evading Artemis, Harry befriended Fred and Eliza, who were aliases for Apollo and Athena respectively. Then he went clubbing with Apollo and slept with Aphrodite as result. wow that sure is a convoluted series of events. Anyway this omake is an continuation of chapter 460 of "Fate's Gamble Omake edition" - roughstar333)


	33. Swords and Omakes

Swords And Omakes Pt. 1 Just get moving. by madmanalpha

Harry felt he needed a vacation.

Between running out of projects and nothing happening yet, he felt the time was right.

Now for the problem he did not know where to go.

"Well we haven't seen Miya in a while, how about we stay at the inn. Karasuba might even enjoy some time with you." Tamamo said with a shrewd look.

Holly piped in, "But Miya is out on a cruise with Takehito for the next month and a half."

"Well what about Karasuba? Is she doing anything that has her out of town?" asked a somewhat reserved V/V.

"No she's not, but she wants to be. Hmmm… maybe we could bring her with, Tyrant would certainly want to have some fun." DoD stated.

Before anymore could be said Zelrecth walks into the living room with a wide smile.

"Hey Harry, I found a reality you might find fun."

The smile could be heard in his voice with mischievousness oozing in it.

Harry was interested so he didn't care, besides it's not like it will kill him.

"Alright where?"

"The locals call it SAO or Aincrad, they seem to interchange the two, but they appear to imbue magic into 'sword skills' to kill all manner of beasts."

"Maybe Aincrad is the name of the world and SAO an acronym for the country?" Holly speculated.

"Oh, Tyrant will love that and she's getting a little stir crazy origin. Can we go please, I wonder if I can get a sample or a…" DoD trailed of lost in her own world.

"Karasuba might like it too, can she come?" asked V/V

"Why would you want her to… Is there something I should know about?" Harry asked looking closely for any reaction from the type.

"No nothing, I just like to compare some things is all."V/V quickly responded.

"I think it'll be fun, so I say yes." Holly voiced up.

"Alright I'll go ask her." Harry lazily responds before vanish through the Kaleidoscope.

Only to reappear moments later with Karasuba in tow.

"That was fast." said Holly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah had me at Sword Skills, I want to test some the humans there. When do we leave?" replied a somewhat twitchy Karasuba.

"Whenever Harry is ready." responds a smirking Zelretch.

As everyone looks over at Harry, they find him pack a picnic basket.

He looks up and says "We're going to need some snacks aren't we? We probably won't have any currency for a little while. Besides I might be able to entice the locals with some."

Holly pipes in "You sure it has nothing to with the fact that you lost to Sakura in that cooking contest."

Tightly replying, Harry defends his decision

"It has nothing to do with that. Quickest way to make friends is through food."

After a good laugh everyone gathers around Zelretch.

"Okay it's the winter there and I am putting you in a town called Floria, its one big garden."

"Pfft a garden seriously, well can't be helped" scoffs Karasuba.

"Off you go now and have some fun," says Zelretch with a toothy grin as he sends them off, "I know I will."

* * *

_{Well for about half hour of that thought and it has trailed off. I'll continue when I get struck again as I know where I want to go just not how to get there. Madmanalpha}_

(P.S. let the mindscrew begin - roughstar333)


	34. The Servants

The Servants by The Distorted Shadow

The Great Hall was silent.

Harry Potter just had three strange women appear out of nowhere.

Filius Flitwick already knew _exactly what _they were.

Servants.

Harry Potter had three servants under his command... such a thing was impossible!

"Huh? I wonder what he's up to?" Sirius Black seemed completely unconcerned about it, though there was a definite sense of curiosity in his tone.

Clearly the man already knew about those three.

"Mr Black, would you care to explain to us who those three are and where they came from?"

The headmaster seemed far too sincere to be trustworthy.

Filius himself had long since come to the conclusion that the man wasn't exactly... the most stable when it came down to Harry Potter.

It was probably because of his obsession with that damned prophecy.

"Oh, they're just his Servants," the dark haired man said dismissively.

"And?" the oldest person in the school started, trying to probe for more information.

"And what?" the dog animagus asked with an innocent expression.

"And what else can you tell me about them?"

It was clear to them, that the headmaster was not happy with the younger man's games.

Mr Black, however, simply grinned a toothy smile and answered in the most infuriating way possible for the headmaster.

"Why not ask them yourself?", With that, the alternate Black returned to eating his meal.

"Sirius, why are you being so unhelpful towards the headmaster?"

James definitely seemed upset at the other mister Black refusing to fall into the headmasters pocket.

Flitwick himself found that far more admirable than blindly following the so called 'leader of the light'.

"We each make our own decisions. In the end, it is up to us to decide what is right and what is wrong. To me, betraying Harry's trust is the worst thing I can do."

The half-goblin let out a crooked half smile at the alternate Mister Black, he was definitely far wiser than their own version.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Harry, for his part was the center of attention, as he finally decided to seriously screw up their perception of his power.

After this, there was no way they would think they were superior to him... well, unless they were like Malfoy or Ronald Weasley and were dropped on their head a few hundred times as a child.

So he prepared his magic and put his hands on Tamamo and enacted his magic.

The result was near instantaneous, a weird manikin like thing fell to the ground behind her.

Then her power suddenly shot through the roof, strong enough that he began to feel himself grow nervous of just how powerful she now was.

It was also clear that even the decidedly magically-insensitive wizards began to feel the raw power of her presence.

"Huh?" Tamamo for her part seemed confused as she looked behind herself and saw her former class container laying on the ground before turning back to him.

"Did you just use the Heavens Feel to materialize me as a full Heroic Spirit?"

"Yes," he admitted, just loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

"Well, next up are Ilya and Jack."

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was absolutely _terrified._

When he heard Sirius constantly claiming that the boy was far beyond Voldemort, he had thought the man had been exaggerating.

But to have a True Magic _and_ use it to manifest a _complete_ Heroic Spirit was beyond his wildest dreams... or was it nightmares?

The boy was clearly dark and needed to be guided towards the light but if he really had that much power (which the sheer feeling from the former servant told him was true), then it truly was urgent!

Then the boy did the same thing for the other two girls that had appeared out of nowhere.

And then he felt the same crushing sense of power appear from both of them.

They were all Heroic Spirits, _complete_ Heroic Spirits.

The question was, who where they?

"Ah... Mister Potter, if I may have a word with you in private?" he asked as calmly as he could, though simply standing was taking all his willpower.

"Hm? I think we're fine right here," the purple haired boy said with an amused grin on his lips, "after all, you are all obviously interested in my friends here."

What? Was the boy seriously planning on telling everyone about the three he had just called forth and given God-like power to?

"W-what are they?" one random Ravenclaw asked, earning a grin off the boy.

"Heroic Spirits, people that became so famous in life that they ascended to a pseudo deific state and exist outside of time and space."

It was a pretty standard explanation but he prayed the boy wasn't going to say any more on the subject.

It was the sort of thing that Magi tended to look into more than wizards after all.

"If they're so famous, then who are they?" a random Slytherin shouted in what was probably meant to be a mocking manner but given the way they were succumbing to mere existence of the Heroic Spirits, it was lacking in effect.

And then the strange redhead, wearing Asian clothes stepped forward, "My name is Tamamo-no-mae, a nine tailed fox from about a thousand years ago."

Then the white haired girl wearing red stepped forward, "Ilyasviel Von Einzbern... at this time the me of this world is still probably about nine years old so I've not made a name for myself yet."

That seemed to resonate with the school as one thing became clear, this was a Heroic Spirit from the future.

And then the little girl with grey hair and a strange form of battle armour stepped forward, "Jack the Ripper."

All hell broke loose.

* * *

(P.S. Did Harry just made his servants stronger? Yes, yes he did. But you know, dear readers, Harry doesn't to do that right? - roughstar333)


	35. The Archive

**_THE ARCHIVE_ **by The Legendary Reaper

The Infinite Archive looked over the mountainous terrain of the map he was currently residing on.

He'd jumped into this so called, dimension, on the word of Zelretch without any background checking or otherwise and was now paying the price.

Oh sure he could leave.

In the process however, he would rip the intelligence holding this world together apart and destroy it, the world and all the people that mind's had been twisted into this demented world.

A world of death.

Not that Harry particularly cared, but he would kill Kayaba Akihiko and send his soul to this worlds ruling version of death if given the chance for trapping the minds of _children_ in this world.

That brought him back to his point however.

Why he hadn't left was beside the point of his killing everyone in 'this' virtual world.

Fate had seen fit to call in a favor.

He was to help her 'chosen' in this world with a hands off approach unless they came to him, in which case he could decide what he would do to help.

But in reality, chosen was a strong word, it was more like a specific child that she had taken a small liking too and kept what she called a sisterly eye on.

She would watch them but not interfere with their lives unless she felt things were being a little too harsh against them.

Apparently this particular child has _many_ challenges ahead of him both for his body, mind and soul.

Things that would push him to his limits so he can know them and whether or not to expand them.

Limits that the world he was currently in expanded on and compressed.

Shaking his head slowly and methodically to remove this tangled thought train that more than likely resembled a pretzel, he thought about the world and how he'd integrated himself into it.

The Archive had hooked his own AI up to the system discreetly and had it _monitoring_ all the actions the game took.

All the changes, fights, deaths . . . basically everything that went through the system, he would know too.

Upon arriving this particular world, he dug around through the code and discovered that there was _no _magic in this so called game at all, only things called sword skills.

Which were infinite in versatility and use.

Hell, he already made use of the system to kill the enemies on this floor.

With that said, it led him neatly into his next problem.

He'd arrived in this world with his real body, not one designed by the system.

**THAT** had taken some quick thinking and editing to get around, meaning that he'd somehow managed to convince the system into letting him maintain his real body with the powers included.

The system however, had a few points it wouldn't budge on and he didn't edit those for fear of breaking the actual game along with everyone else.

Hell, his AI had basically joined the system and was adding its own processing power into it to keep it from catastrophic failure as the system was running at close to maximum capacity thanks to his inclusion into the world.

Once all was said and done however, he was left in an _interesting_ situation.

From what he learned from the system, he was essential in a 'no go zone' right now.

He was on the second floor when the boss for the first floor had yet to be killed, meaning this zone was locked to players.

Apparently, that wasn't true however, there was simply no way for anyone to get to the second floor until the first boss was finished and it wasn't locked off. . .

Harry trailed off as he looked down and noticed a digital screen that had popped up and was 'prompting' him for a name.

A few hours later, someone named '**_The Archive_**' was wandering around on the second level killing off mobs and attain the game's version of EXP.

_**The Archive**_ however, had run into one problem – He wasn't sure what type of 'player' he wanted to be.

He was torn between playing the 'innocent berserker' as he looked like a _bloody child _in the system. Or he could play the 'sword professional'. . .

Nah, Innocent Berserker it was!

* * *

00—Line Break—00

* * *

_{Yawn, I wrote this functioning on less than 4 hours of sleep and no food so it'll probably be a little quirky…. I'm pretty sure at one point above I pulled random shit out of my ass for a reason but hey, everyone dose that now and then, this omake will either be continued or left here as is depending on the response I get, on that note._

_Fate's Jollies – 0 words, I've not started on the next chapter as I've run out of ideas…_

_A Harrowing Experience – Is exactly the same, but more along the lines of I've not found time to work on it, I've got more ideas for it still._

_I'm on the edge about cutting those 'series' too but all in all meh - I'll see how it plays out first. On that note I've got another omake in the cooker that should be __**decent. - **_The Legendary Reaper}

(P.S. so were you inspired by the earlier SAO omake or what? - roughstar333)


	36. Operative Azazel

_Operative Azazel by dragonsong2795_

_Council Chambers – 2015_

In a circular room filled with powerful people, one stands out.

Eight men and women sit in a circle, They are the Council.

One person stands in the middle.

The outer ring of people are all cloaked in shadows, but the one in the center can see them easily.

"There has been a confirmed sighting, X-Com operatives have neutralized them and brought back samples. But this is not a good sign, the X-Com Commander has requested we send whatever help we can. Operative Azazel, your history is unknown to us, you appeared over three centuries ago and have only helped us since. Will you do it again? We will provide whatever you need" One of the Councilors asked.

The man or rather being in the middle contemplated the situation.

As he did so, his six black wings flared out slightly.

Then in a slightly eager voice he answered

"I will help this X-Com. In exchange, I wish to be given access to the Laboratories so I may do my own research"

The Councilor, who asked him earlier, nods.

"It will be done, your former student Victoria Vahlen is the X-Com research head, I'm sure she'll let her mentor help her out" the Councilor said in reply.

Operative Azazel smiled darkly.

"Victoria? Well then, I might just enjoy this."

Without a word, he turned and walked out.

One of the other Councilors, a woman by her voice speaks up.

"Is it wrong that I feel pity for the now that _him_ and Vahlen are working together?"

"No." As one, the rest of the Council answered her question

* * *

_{It's rather short for right now, but here's the start of a X-Com Omake series. - dragonsong2795}_

(P.S. the X-COM universe is a scifi turn based war game simulation about alien invasions and humans fighting back. But seriously Harry/Azazel will find enough challenge in new research and battle. -roughstar333)


	37. The Archive 2

_{This was more of a transitional chapter than anything, the next few chapters i will have much more interaction between the main cast and harry, I've also got to read Fates Gamble again and write up a sheet for all his powers and looks... I honestly can't remember for the life of me - huuu. ON that note actually, I had some real inspiration and direction for this omake so It'll flow strong for awhile... hopefully..._

_So enough lollygaggin!_

_Without Further Adieu! - The Legendary Reaper}_

**_The Archive pt2_ ****by The Legendary Reaper**

* * *

**00-Line Break-00**

* * *

Time passed.

The crushing solitude and the fact that he hadn't been able to establish a stable connection with his family was wearing on him.

This was probably compounded by the fact that he'd barely slept as the month had passed.

He was, 'grinding' his level within the system.

More specifically, he was grinding the skills within the system as 'stats' didn't apply to him beyond a basic health bar, the player crystal that seemed to float over his head, and a basic menu with inventory.

_All_ of his stats were listed as _?_, the same went for his 'skills' in the system window.

Beyond that however, he had full access to the options menu, fat lot of good that did for him.

When all was said and done, he had an entirely depressing month.

The one bright side was the fact that he had established a connection with his family and had gotten the 'go ahead' type deal.

Most importantly, he wouldn't have to worry about them or what they would do trying to find him.

He still winced in phantom pain and covered his ears when remembering the dressing down he'd gotten for that.

_It was fates fault._

That however, wasn't as well received as he had hoped.

While the month had been going on, he wasn't idle at all.

The Archive had his AI slowly subverting the system to his control.

When the AI had enough of the system subverted, he would be able to 'pull the plug' so to speak on the whole thing.

Without killing everyone in the system . . . _hopefully._

It was around this time that he started getting messages from the system.

The boss room had been discovered – along with a mass congregation of players in a formally labelled 'meeting area' on the first floor, hell the system was so thorough with its 'watching' on the plays that it recorded what they ate and when they ate it, the exact mix and all!

If he didn't know better, he'd say Kayaba was a stalker.

Harry looked from where he was to the forest surrounding him… what was left of it actually.

As the shredded and twisted remains of tree's dotted the area sporadically with a leaf here and there. The uprooted stumps of trees littered the ground too, leaving the area looking as though a hurricane had been through the area.

You see, he was in an entirely unusual situation, he was a part of the system and he wasn't.

It was more along the lines of him being more connected to the system than anything else, he was labelled in the system as a 'NPC' and coded as a player in the system too, allowing him the benefits and the 'negatives' of both of those.

Hell, his AI had to work almost twice as hard to keep him concealed than anything else.

The most amusing thing that he found during his entirely depressing moth was the fact that he could give quests out.

He could give quests to himself.

B_oy,_ had he abused that.

He had a rather amusing notion at one stage of pointing the problem out to the system with a message of 'fix it'.

He decided against it however, no need to draw neither needed nor wanted attention to himself.

**-Ker…THUNK-**

The Archive blinked and looked down in morbid fascination as the stand he'd been using to hold the weapon he carried broke under the strain of the weapon, a completely normal great sword that was as tall as him and half as wide as him too.

The handle was an oddity with the handle flowing from the blade with no guard what so ever into a hollow ring, the hollow ring making the pommel of the sword.

It was **_massive._**

Shaking his head from the strange happenstance and his methods of acquisition for the sword itself, he decided to head towards the labyrinth as the system designated it, the monsters should be on par with his current level in the system but simply knowing their attack patterns almost made anything they could throw at him trivial, because directly after they initiated the attack he'd know what it was and how to doge it.

Suddenly, Harry stopped in his tracks, freezing in place.

Slowly, glacially a grin started breaking over his face, starting out as a lip twitch before breaking into a full blown smile and going a few steps further.

It ended with him wearing a grin that almost stretched from one end of his face to the other.

An insidious whisper was heard on the winds shortly after before he started walking again.

_"Yes, that will do nicely.."_

The words were pronounced slowly adding to the overall insidious effect.

He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

**00-Line Break-00**

* * *

_{As I said above this is just transition from the creation arc to the story nothing else - next chapter is where it all starts, I suppose this could be called the 'beginning or setup' if you want, I figured I'd post this as there wasn't much in the way of updates being posted._

_Chaio! - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. YOU GAVE HARRY NINE LIVES, THE SWORD OF HERCULES?! - roughstar333)


	38. Young Mother 25

**Young Mother PT 2.5! ( not 3, not yet) by Wa7tch1nK1d**

* * *

...

* * *

Lily found herself engulfed in whiteness, before noting that in an instant she was in an eerily familiar room.

Taking a survey on her surroundings, she calmed a bit upon noting that yes, she was back in the room they summoned.

The only question was why?

"I suppose you're wondering why you were taken here."

Lily turned, only to find the fairy girl from earlier hovering close to her,

"You're the only one who entered who didn't seem outright hostile at first. Your resemblance to my mistress's mother served as the second reason." The metal maid answered next to her.

"Huh?"

"What we're trying to say is, we want to know just what is going on, and you're the only one we think we can trust."

* * *

…

* * *

"Wait, we summoned a GIRL version of Harry?"

"That about sums it up." James finished.

It seemed that Hermione had tracked the Elder Potter down with the intent of asking questions.

Hermione stared, and then sat down for a while.

Yes, perhaps the difference between worlds was vast after all.

"What's she like? Why isn't she outside? Does she look like OUR Harry? What's her name?"

"Whoa! Easy on the questions, besides I don't know much in terms of answers."

"Why's that?"

"She's in an induced sleep, has been for a few days."

"… Why?"

* * *

…

* * *

The fairy hovered by the window, her eyes gazing o the scenery beyond.

Behind her, Lily Potter sat, having finished explaining the situation at hand.

The fairy sighed.

"I don't think she's going to take the news well."

Lily Potter sighed, leaning onto the armrest of the chair.

"I thought as such. Why hasn't she awakened?" Lily replied.

"Probably from the battle stress."

"Battle stress?"

"She went into labor just moments after her final battle with Voldemort."

The fairy came to a stop, perching atop a nearby nightstand.

"I'm not privy to most of the details, but apparently the experience took quite a toll on her."

Lily stared, partly in shock and in horror.

Labor? in the battlefield? Such things were supposed to happen in safety.

She looked to the young lady sleeping.

She looked so serene, calm, and peaceful, the sleeping newborn in her arms only enforced the sense of peace.

"She's been through a lot then."

The fairy nodded.

"What- What is her name?"

"Amethyst."

Lily nodded, it was a fitting name.

The purple hair it seemed wasn't dye, nor was it the product of some charm

"Amethyst Potter, doesn't exactly roll of the tongue does it?".

"Depends on where she is, She uses your father's name whenever she's outside of Britain."

"My father's name?"

What could have possessed her to do that? The name Evans wasn't magical in any sense?

"Yes, Schweinorg."

"…"

"Are you alright Madame?"

* * *

**{Yeah, way back i'd read a spin-off of FG that diverged somewhere before the grail war, Archer had this crazy idea of Lily bring descended from the gorgon sisters and also being the daughter of Zelretch, he scrapped the thought though, and now i'm using it, i know this part doesn't seem like much but i want to get it out of the way.**

**now.. what do you think of the Potters and a few others fining themselves looking at War 'memories' of Amethysts? (as i mentioned earlier, totally bullshit stuff Harry and Fate made up, mostly Fate, it's in her script.) - Wa7tch1nK1d}**

(P.S. well looks like Fate and Harry are going to troll them extremely hard - roughstar333)


	39. All For Nothing

All For Nothing by The Distorted Shadow

Hyōdō Issei couldn't believe it.

To think that girl that had joined Koneko-chan's class, just that year, was now before them and preventing them from stopping Rizevim from unsealing the Trihexa.

Seriously, she was easily the strongest foe he had ever faced, given the fact that she was currently _toying_ with everyone _including _the Archangels and all the Maou...

Even the Gods that had arrived with the intention of stopping the resurrection of the Trihexa were proving to be nearly powerless before this girl.

It was just such a horrid feeling too, what with how her long purple hair, weird glyph on her forehead and mesmerizing eyes made her an almost ethereal beauty.

It was just a shame she was such a Loli and didn't have wonderful Oppai like Rias or Akeno-chan.

But that beauty was a hindrance for her when fighting him, he was a super-pervert!

He had the ultimate technique to use against beautiful young women like her.

And so he charged, balance breaker at full power and ready to strike at her at top speed.

And she blocked him with a single hand.

Perfect.

"Dress Break!"

Just as he expected, the dark clothes were torn to shreds in an instant.

Immediately, he noted just how flat she really was.

The fact that her chest was wide open, revealed a black heart with a few pulsing red veins surrounding it.

He shook his head, even if she was like a washboard she would still have...

Have...

Have...

Oh...

Oh god...

He felt sick.

"That was my favourite coat," the stunningly beautiful _boy_ said with a frown before his fist suddenly impacted the red dragon's helmet, shattering it like a piece of glass in the process.

Silence reigned as everyone stared, it definitely seemed like he wasn't the only person to get caught so off guard by the fact that the girl that had recently joined Koneko-chan's class was actually a boy.

"Dammit... I've have to get more of Sasha's shed skin if I want to make a new coat," the purple haired boy muttered before letting out a sigh.

"Holly, Unison Time."

Wait... what?

"Alright Harry!"

With that, the strange little fairy like girl that had been floating around, sat on his shoulder before... sinking into it.

Then there was a bright light that blinded everyone for several seconds before it vanished just as quickly as it came... with several pink heart shaped images floating away.

"I am Magical Girl Amethyst!"

He immediately found himself trying to suppress a nosebleed at the sight that was left.

She was even more beautiful than the boy and unlike the boy, she had a very generous chest.

"SQUEEE!" h

His blood ran cold at the squeal of delight that sounded from his side of the battlefield, "A Real Mahou Shoujo!"

Issei just knew that now Serafall knew there was a genuine Mahou Shoujo before them, she was almost guaranteed to defect.

"Tehe, yeah, I am a real Mahou Shoujo," the beautiful woman stated with a grin.

"YES! Finally, it is complete!"

Oh no... they were too late!

"Awaken Trihexa and destroy the Great Red!"

The boy, whose goal in life was to become a Harem king, knew right now that everything they had all worked so hard to prevent was coming to pass.

But he wouldn't give up, he would do everything he could to stop the new Mahou Shoujo, the son of the Original Lucifer, and the Trihexia, even if it killed him.

"FINALLY! AFTER TEN THOUSAND YEARS I'M FREE! IT'S TIME TO CONQUER EARTH!"

WAIT?! Where had he heard that before?

The way the Mahou Shoujo let out a sigh just told him he wasn't the only one to recognise it.

"Tyrant, why are you quoting English dubs in Japan?"

Huh? What was Amethyst talking about?

"Oh, it's you."

The Trihexia was not what he was expecting, though she looked kind of familiar... a young looking woman with spiky, thigh length hair, heterochromatic eyes, with one being red and the other being green, she was also wearing a red coat over a black dress and had thigh high black boots.

And her sword... oh... damn... he just realised why she looked so familiar... she was like a genderbent version of Ragna from Blazblue!

"Ah, Trihexa, I have freed you for a single purpose. . ."

That was as far as Rizevim got before the woman punched him in the face.

"Shut up, I'm talking to Origin."

Now that was not something he was expecting to happen, what with how everyone was trying to keep her locked away so she couldn't fight the Great Red and destroy all of reality.

"So, have you calmed down yet or do you need another couple of thousand years to cool off?"

The Mahou Shoujo seemed to be completely at ease talking to possibly the most feared creature in existence.

And why had it called the boy/woman Origin?

"I'll be good."

The way the Trihexia seemed to be sulking only made him wonder what was actually going on right now.

"Good, so are you ready to return to your place as a part of me?"

Wait... did he/she just...?

"Yeah, just don't lock me away for so long next time."

With that, the greatest threat the world had seen recently, walked over to the Mahou Shoujo and... sank into her?

"Ah... it has been too long since I was last complete," she said with a satisfied sigh.

"Well, now that that is out of the way... see ya!"

And with that she was gone.

"Uh... what just happened?" He couldn't stop himself from asking as he noted that the apocalypse wasn't occurring.

"I think...our efforts were pointless," Azazel admitted, clearly just as lost as he was.

"What? Why? After all that effort, after all that planning, after making an enemy of all the factions... WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE FOR NOTHING?!" Rizevim cried out as everyone turned their attention onto him.

The resulting beatdown was one for the history books.

* * *

(P.S. OH Why can't this be an actual scene for "Fate's Gamble" ?! - roughstar333)


	40. A Blast of a Show

A Blast of a Show by Ultima-owner

It was just another day in the Emiya household, save for the fact that Harry had a mountain of fireworks set up.

"What are those for?" Shirou asks.

"You'll see" was all he got in return

* * *

-scene change-

* * *

Harry lights the fuse and hurries back.

The sky explodes with all the colors under the sun and then some.

There were stars, flowers, swords, and even omelet shaped fireworks.

And the great finale was one of a kind.

For the firework spelled out in the sky:** Happy 21th Birthday, Lupine Horror! **as the sky was lit up like it was dawn.

"Who's Lupine Horror?" Shirou asked clearly confused.

Harry gave a troll smile and stated, "Just the writer"

The fourth wall cracks loudly.

* * *

[Hope you like it. -Ultima-owner]

(P.S. to note this day is , October 23 2014, meaning Lupine was born in 1993- roughstar333)


	41. Cheshire

Cheshire by Akitsufan

Harry watched hidden in the shadows, out of phase and invisible to the naked eye, as a scene familiar to the thousands of Harry Potters across this branch of the multiverse panned out.

An elder man flanked by his most loyal servants secreting an orphan to its relatives doorstep in the dead of night.

Ignoring their whispered conversations and the giants booming voice, he focused his attention on their souls.

Manipulation(Mcgonagall), corruption (Dumbledore), and stupidity(Hagrid) stood stark in relief against most of their past.

Glancing at the slumbering child, he smiled a smile promising pain for what would have visited upon her.

He had always wanted a sister in the family, family was important after all.

Occasionally Fate would approach to ask for his intervention in various reality clusters, but never had a situation required of him to be involved with a different version of himself to this degree.

Nor had the situation before now has ever been perilous enough that the force he was allowed to bring to bear was severely limited, lest he destabilize her carefully crafted net of prophecies.

As the wizards departed with a soft pop of apparition and a throaty roar of the giants motorcycle, the hidden mage walked to the shivering child.

Returning to the normal density, he softly stroked the angry scar.

A black miasma began to build as the loose soul fragment was detached from the sleeping infant.

Undecided of the fragment's fate, a sharpened fingernail surfaced to lay a small enough binding enchantment to easily detain the fragment in a rock until his decision could be made.

Sliding the rock into one of dozens of pockets, he let loose a soft chuckle before his body morphed and twisted shaping itself into a light purple kitten with luminous silver eyes.

Stepping with the Kaleidoscope, he curled his body next the orphan the heat radiating from him enough to stop her shivers.

* * *

Nine year old Alice Potter glanced nervously around the kitchen looking for her impossible cat, who capable of amazing things that her relatives told her couldn't possible be magic and that she shouldn't dare ask again.

She might have believed them if they didn't almost have a heart attack every time Cheshire decided to fade in and out of sight.

Who somehow was able to make his much too toothy grin as the last thing to vanish.

"Cheshire! Where are you?"

"Here Alice," Came the soft purr of her only friend as he faded into visibility, balancing upon the wooden dining room chair.

"You know they hate it when you do that" She scolded.

Harry gave a slight chuckle, as he stepped and reappeared to his normal roost, Alice's head.

"So shall you tell me a story?" Alice spoke excitedly, preparing to be swept away again into a land of fantasy.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you the tale of a young wizard and his adventures as he was swept up into a tournament where powerful creatures where called forth to do battle."

As Harry spoke, he crafted illusions to pull her consciousness into a bastardized pensieve to show her one of the greater Grail Wars won by Shiro and the blonde king.

Powerful attacks rent the sky's as The King of Kings fought the King Arthur, each attack enough to destroy a city block.

Alice watched with teary eyes as Saber fell and Shiro took the fight calling forth weapons of legend dueling with Gilgamesh, before landing the finishing blow.

* * *

Not long after taking a seat in an empty compartment and pulling out a small magazine called the Quibbler, the duo's small cabin was invaded by a small red headed child.

"Hey, can I sit in here? The rest are full!"

Receiving a non committal shrug, the red head dropped his trunk and lounged on the seat opposite them, eyes slowly taking in her appearance.

"Hey! Your Alice Potter! Do you have the scar? Can I see it? Why do you have an ugly cat in your head?"

Harry gave a soft growl, "Ugly?!"

"It talks!"

The red exclaimed, "What the in the world sort of cat can talk!?"

Cheshire gave a contemptuous glance from his seat on Alice's head, "Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle."

* * *

Taking in the massive hall, Alice was struck by the sheer weirdness and beauty of it all, listening half heartedly to Mcgonagall's speech, her eyes gazed over the four tables filled with students dressed in black robes staring at the assorted first years.

Her eyes widened slightly as the dirty hat before them on a stool began to sing.

* * *

{Meh, I like the idea of Harry keeping a low profile - Akitsufan}

(P.S. second omake to celebrate Lupine's Birthday. Also Harry as the Cheshire is a good idea and workable too. - roughstar333)


	42. Hell's Feel

Hell's Feel by Akitsufan

Kaleidoscopic parasites, had to be one of the more interesting discoveries Harry had ever encountered.

Composed of (what Fate and Death had told him) millions of planet sized organic supercomputers connecting via a minor Kaleidoscope interface into a single intelligent Entity.

To explore the multitude of powers present as well as possibly enjoying a chance of releasing all limiters and fighting full power was a heady incentive for him to pierce the multiversal shielding to allow him and Holly egress.

Glancing around the port city he arrived in, the stench of decay assaulted his sensitive nose.

Grimacing, he chanted a variation of the bubble head charm that reduced scent particulates to a reasonable level.

Holly gave a slight sigh of relief at the reduction of the stink.

"Was it that bad?" He asked the small fairy perched on his shoulder,

"Blergh, was horrible."

Holly glanced around taking in the slightly dilapidated surroundings, "So where did we end up?"

"Not sure yet." The blind folded Ancestor shrugged.

"Prism is still compiling the information it scraped from the various popular media sites, but on a Preliminary basis we are in Brockton Bay on the eastern coast of the USA."

"Huh, so are you planning on blending in this time?" Holly smirked as she recalled a few awkward encounters Harry's preferred form had been the catalyst for.

Harry shook his head in amusement as his teenage frame stretched to a more adult proportion, his body length purple hair receded to a black waist length ponytail.

Switching his enchanted blindfold with the less conspicuous shaded glasses to conceal his deadly and unusual eye,s he looked on the surface to be nothing out of the ordinary.

FWOOSH!

Glancing to his left a column of flames lit the sky followed by a roar, only several blocks from Harry's position.

Curious, six black wings sprouted from his back as he took to the sky.

Hovering, he took in the scene.

Two figures were present, a tall female controlling a rapidly shrinking swarm of insects and a man slowly changing from human shape.

A cursory glance with his soul sight gave him all he needed to know.

Taylor, the bug controlling figure had known she had no chance at beating Lung, especially as his powers regeneration began to take effect.

But she had to try for no other reason than it was the right thing to do to stop what she understood to be murder.

Lung, the less said about him the better, a monster in mind and body.

Harry gave a hearty laugh as he received the details of the flaming man's power, continuous growth of dragonic features and regeneration made him an enjoyable foe.

"Holly, get the girl clear. I'm going to enjoy this." He ordered.

Giving a nod, the butterflies winged girl dove straight towards the fleeing girl, opening her wings slightly before reaching Taylor, the two disappeared in a pop of apparition.

Lung's dragonic figure had time to blink before Harry was on him, twirling the fate crafted blades.

Chunks of flesh and scale fell to the floor, the curses of weakness barely suppressed the man's regeneration before he was once again without a mark.

Dodging around and punishing the clumsy strikes with decapitatory strikes, the number of hands charred and burnt underfoot quickly approached double digits.

Harry frowned.

The man was now taller than the surrounding warehouses.

He simply absorbed the damage.

He was powerful but slow and predictable, his control over flame was easily marginalized with a basic Freeze Fire Charm.

Jumping back, he hovered around the rapidly enlarging creature's eye level.

Removing his glasses, Harry began to pump Prana into his Mystic Eyes, which was glowing like miniature suns.

The effect was immediately noticeable.

Down to a half of his previous speed, molten stone began to poor off the rapidly regenerating Dragon.

Upping the power flowing though the code, he felt his eyes begin to water slightly.

The previous growth began to form a disproportionate body as parts unaffected by the petrification continued to swell.

After ten minutes of slowly dodging hits, a stone statue stood in the midst of the flaming ruin.

Sighing in disappointment, he stepped into the Kaleidoscope to meet up with Holly, ignoring the slowly approaching Armsmaster.

* * *

{A/N: Had a Few other scenes in mind but my motivation died horribly. - Akitsufan}

(P.S. Third birthday omake. The Kaleidoscopic Parasites are the entities of the "Worm" universe. Also I cannot wait for Harry to fight Scion - roughstar333)


	43. Messed Time

_{Soo. Keep an eye out for spoilers people who haven't played borderlands two at all or the other ones, this is for you Lupine - Happy Birthday I wrote this all tonight and it's not my best work but hey - It's something._

_And So Without further Adiew! - The Legendary Reaper}_

_**Messed Time** by The Legendary Reaper_

* * *

**00-Line Break-00**

* * *

They made for an odd sight, all six of them walking together along the broken and scattered remnants of a road with the occasional bang, followed by an enemy hitting the ground, and the ever sounding click of Zer0 reloading his sniper.

None of them had been able to talk him out of buying the one shot thing but seeing Zer0 with it had all but dispelled any notions of wasted money that they had.

The short and stocky Salvador led the group with Axton to his side.

They made quite the dichotomy between each other as one was undisciplined and one disciplined, one tall the other short, one limber and one built like a brick shit house as the saying went.

One had a well kept, shaved face and combed hair, while the other had a wild but _somehow_ tamed beard and a Mohawk.

Following them was the lovely Maya, or as lovely as any women in this universe was going to get; correction, this part of the universe.

She was, as the local's had termed it, a 'siren', a being of power but really, they were an _experiment._

This whole universe was an experiment actually, not that he would enlighten anyone to that.

Shaking his musing off, he went back to observing their group.

Maya stood to the right of the well-kept Axton in their loose formation, standing almost as tall as him with stunning blue hair, somewhat revealing clothing that served its purpose – giving her the freedom of movement someone with her fighting style needed.

Her attire however, revealed her arms to the world, showing off her 'marks' to anyone and everyone who could want to know.

Silently he questioned the logic behind that before giving up as that was a futile effort.

To the her right in the formation was Gaige, a redheaded menace on a few worlds and the 'Mechro-mancer' a rather ingenious play on words if he did say so himself but enough of that.

She stood a slight bit shorter than Maya, as she dressed as the average 'punk teen' from his original world.

But what set her apart from the others however, was her method of transportation – she was currently sitting on her robot, 'Death Trap' or DT as she had named it.

A floating WMD shrunk down into a walking and sometimes talking robot, not that she was the only one with a weapon capable of dealing mass destruction . . .

He chuckled slightly at that thought – all of them had caused mass destruction, they practically left their path in a ruined state which coincidentally made finding them ridiculously easy.

It was simply follow the path of screaming, mutilated corpses and gutted towns . . .

Axton's turrets could lay waste to entire camps and _towns_ if he wanted to.

Maya could crush the town all the same, in less time as well.

Salvador, if given a rocket launcher could do all that in less time than it took for Axton to get his turret deployed.

A dry, sardonic bark of laughter broke from his ancient throat at that thought in particular.

He went back to his silent vigil.

At the back of their loose hexagonal formation stood the two members that had caught a small part of his almost infinite interest.

A Psycho by this worlds standards, named Krieg by the group, and a rather peculiar and, if anything else effective, assassin, Zer0.

The Psycho, Krieg was actually a rather direct experiment on his part as the man would have devolved into complete madness, had he not shown up when he did – the man now had his mind split directly down the middle in an almost clinical fashion, only he wasn't as clear cut as that.

He would cut everything about the man in half, mentally and then separated them, allowing them to fester until finally two personalities had emerged, a sane man trapped inside an insane man's body.

He'd messed around with the man's physiology too, unable to resist himself from planting a few things within the specimen – and in true Harry fashion, the man both benefited from it and suffered from it.

Finally, he turned his attention to the one thing in the group that had piqued his substantial interest, the assassin.

It wasn't human, it wasn't a robot, it wasn't even entirely biologic.

It was simply that zero – Zer0 was an "It."

And it interested him, enough to actually make him put a few projects on hold to research further into the enigma.

A search through the thing's mind had proved uninformative as it knew what it was but that was simply locked too far into the thing's mind for him to retrieve.

That was of course, without utterly destroying the man… thing… and that was something he planned on avoiding.

The group closed into the middle of the dilapidated bandit camp, it was simply tents and troughs for water with the occasional ammo crate and chest standing in the middle of the camp was an object he placed an order on to retrieve.

An echo log, sat in the middle of the empty center of the camp, he cleared it all out to make room for what he was doing.

The group entered the center of the truly massive camp through one of the side winding paths that had taken them on a tour through the entirely empty camp.

He watched as they all tensed at the sight of an open area with sparse cover and the objective, they had all come out to get, sitting in the middle of it.

Apparently, instead of sending one of them out for it, they decided (as he had planned) to go out together for safety in numbers.

He waited for the perfect time to spring his trap.

When it showed up he activated everything.

From the ground, bodies were raised, pushing through the dirt till they were all standing hunched over, every single bandit that had inhabited this camp had been buried in the center of it, for show mostly.

He acted once the corpses had been raised.

As one, the corpses started shambling towards the now encased vault hunters, tightening the ring around them even among the shots being fired.

He acted.

He jumped up onto the roof of a tent that would hold his weight, and shouted a word that none of them could understand, let alone make sense of.

He spread his arms as though he was about to embrace something.

Suddenly, with deft speed, he closed his arms around the air in front of him, as though trying to crush something.

* * *

The vault hunters had been having a good time in general, with all the well-paying bounties they'd been pulling in to fund the crimson raiders and all,( they took a cut each as expected but they gave most to the Crimson Raiders to keep the city running) but apparently, as Axton knew from experience, all good things must come to an end.

It was this day, when an odd request had been posted on the message board, the questing board, Axton could go on for days with different names for the damn boards but he just called them bounty boards.

The request had been to gather an echo log, only one.

Normally, this would have been passed off to a scout as the scout would have done it quickly.

But the thing was this particular quest had been labelled as difficult with a cash reward that was ten big digits, meaning if they completed it, they would bring more at once than they had over the entire time they had been working with the Crimson Raiders.

It was no small amount of money and they had discreetly nabbed the quest before anyone else had the time to even read the thing – they wanted to get it done.

Considering it specifically requested the vault hunters, themselves by name – ALL of them by name, they thought it was suspicious but they couldn't turn down the money promised when they were on such harsh times, what with people going hungry and all.

But enough of that, they had traveled and arrived at the specified coordinates in the allotted time and made their way through the truly deserted bandit camp.

The bandits previously inhabiting the place must have had a mass exodus at some stage, as the place was a regular ghost town.

There was however, one glaring fault in that logic, as the entire bandit camp showed signs of prolonged firefight's and simply fighting in general.

However, no bodies or blood were found, so it was simply written off as old damage.

Axton and Zer0 noted that most of the damage was recent going into as early as a day old to the latest which would be about two days old.

They had followed the winding path through the camp and upon reaching the center of the camp, all of them had dreaded the sight before them – an entirely empty field with their objective sitting innocently in the middle of it at a chair next to a fireplace stationed, and you guessed it – _directly in the middle of the fucking clearing._

Zer0 had asked in his odd way if they would all go together or pick a proxy that would run, grab it, and come back.

The idea had then been vetoed when they asked the group "Who?"

Suffice to say, they had finally decided to go all at once as there was safety in numbers.

Axton couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, their every move actually and Axton trusted his instincts but this time however, he ignored them and that would come back to bite him in the ass, that he was sure.

Sure enough, they had picked up the echo, and honest to fucking god zombies had burst from the grounds around them in tightly compacted lines – a circular formation trapping them in the middle with NO cover what so ever.

That served as both a boon and a curse in this situation as they had nothing to hide behind but neither did the enemy, and the enemy didn't have any guns what so ever.

But they couldn't hide behind anything either. As he had said, double edged sword.

Then the strange things had started.

A teen, for she could be no older than Gaige, had jumped up onto a tent and shouted something that had frozen them all.

The sheer intensity behind the worlds, the girl had reached out and tried to grab the air in front of her and _then the weird stuff had started._

Slowly, one by one, the zombies had caved in on themselves, becoming torso sized balls of _mush_ and internal damage. . .

Axton felt the bile rise in his throat at the sight of a bandit with his legs shoved entire through his torso, looking as though he'd been speared with his own legs.

He distantly heard someone in their group throw up, probably Gaige… or Maya. It was a female that was for sure.

The female teen standing on the tent shouted something at them but the words, well Axton had no shame in admitting it, made no sense to him and everyone else in the group.

The entire group drew the same conclusion; she was speaking gibberish.

Axton was suddenly aware that they all had their guns pointed at the teen but before they could say anything, she had jumped off the tent and sprinted for them.

Axton was the only one to notice the desperation in her run, and as much as his mind screamed at him to do not stop her, his instincts demanded him not to.

He recently had another lesson in what happened when he ignored his instincts.

So he stopped the others by lowering his hands and allowed the girl to run past them, she made it to the fire before she did something that stopped them all cold.

She grabbed something tangible directly above the fire that was invisible.

Axton, Maya, Zer0, Salvador, Gaige and Krieg heard the torrent of words that flowed from the girl's mouth, most of them utter gibberish to them but sounding oddly connected together with the desperation that lined every single one of the girl's actions.

Suddenly, the girl recoiled back as if struck and stumbled a few steps before she launched herself at the thing? above the fire that they couldn't see.

This time she said something all of them could understand and almost all of them wanted to run at hearing it, it was.

"No, No, No, NO, NO, NO, **_NOO!_**" The girl had rammed both her arms at something and when she struck something, the Vault hunters' finally understood what the girl was so worried about.

As the girls hands struck the… floating tablet, reality bend, twisted and **_cracked._**

To the vault hunters, it looked as though the entirety of the clearing was an illusion and it had apparently decided to stop working as from where the girl was things started seeping from her, the air disappeared replaced with a horrid stench that almost drove Axton to his knees.

The surroundings that had been a clearing filled with holes where the zombies had crawled out of disappeared.

It bleached away, and in its place, was a truly devastating sight.

The entire bandit camp was in flames, the bodies piled high at points, forming a pentagon around them but what really drew their attention however, was the ground they now walked on.

It was a dull white covered in blood, the blood itself formed scripts that flowed all around in oddly artistic paths, creating an entire floor covered in glyphs, from some forgotten language probably.

Now what drew their attention was the fact that it was all starting to **_glow._**

They all turned when the heard a thump.

The girl had fallen to her knees and smashed her hands on the floor, she then turned her head to the heavens as though beseeching for help that they knew wouldn't come and it was followed by a wail, a desperate cry of someone who'd just lost everyone they'd know and had no way of getting it back – a cry that Axton' had heard before in people who'd just had their entries' life purpose ripped away.

Suddenly, they were all assaulted by the feeling of a hook being stuck through their torso, more specifically their chests.

What followed, they would remember for the rest of their life's as they were all abruptly sucked off their feet and into a swirly vortex of colors that made no sense but simply stunned them all with its vibrancy and sheer _beauty of it all._

All of a sudden, it was white.

A pure white that blinded the eye and made you want to cry.

They all felt the oomph that followed as they hit something cold and white, _snow,_ Axton's mind dimly recalled.

They all shoved themselves to their feet, quickly as possible, noted exactly where they were.

Their minds, as one, didn't like the implications of what it was as they all noticed the claptrap unit wheeling its way over to them.

They listened to the bot as it started talking, ranting and raving to itself about how it could finally leave the place _word for word,_ what had been said when they all first seen the bot . . .

Taking stock of the situation had been fun and enlightening as apparently.

Twenty minutes later, they confirmed the thought that had taken root in many of their minds.

They had apparently traveled back in time.

They went into shock, all of them, falling unconscious when they had made it into claptrap's abode – a dump that it was but it was enough.

They needed time to accept this and plan as nobody had spoken a single word after they had woken themselves up and assessed the situation.

They slept unaware of what would be happening to their guest or even if said guest had made it through with them.

* * *

**00—Line Break—00**

* * *

The next day, they all sat down and sorted out their options, completely ignoring Krieg as he went about doing whatever it was he did, when he did it.

They had however, noted something odd about Krieg lately.

It was that his actions seemed… less random if they could to put it into words.

Apart from that however, they had knuckled down, and after much grief being thrown around, had decided to simply roll with it but one thing was decided however.

What they all agreed on was saving Roland from getting shot in the back again.

And indeed they did, as they swore it to themselves.

Their reverie was broken by the sound of claptrap screaming about his eye, they all looked at each other and _acted._

Knuckle Dragger was dead before he even knew what was going on.

On the plus side, claptrap's eye hadn't been damaged what so ever they followed as claptrap led them.

Angel, when she had shown up, they had all been hard pressed to not show any reactions what so ever to her.

They all remembered what they'd been forced to do to the poor girl and it only served to harden their resolve to prevent it from happening again.

They could work it all out once they were in the safety of sanctuary, when they reached the town, Liar's Berg.

Clearing that out however proved to be easy, as they annihilated the opposition with a few well-placed shots, all while ignoring Jack completely.

They had found a way to block him from their echo's in the… future? Past? They didn't know but they had found a way.

They continued on, hurrying through events they already knew to get to sanctuary where hopefully they could convince those in charge to help them, maybe even get them to believe them.

Actually their story was fuckin' weird.

As they progressed however, they arrived at the first inconsistency from what they remembered – Captain flint offered them his offer, to become his torture things but instead of ending when he had last time, he instead had gone and commented on how they be nice to add to his collection as he'd already found a purple haired teen that they were having fun with.

In the background, they could hear a scream of agony.

It had initially stunned them before they had all but tore a path straight to Captain Flynt and upon murderizing, as Krieg had put it, their way through the camp and to Flynt – to whom they had also killed – they found the person who was with them when they had been sent to where they were.

**_They wanted answers._**

Unfortunately, upon looking at the body of the teen that had been dragged with them, even Axton, as hardened to atrocities as he was, couldn't stand it.

He had to relieve his stomach of its content's too – because, _oh god what had the bandits done to the teen!_

* * *

**00—Line Break—00**

* * *

_{So... Happy Birthday Lupine._

_Is it terribly wrong that I'm laughing on the inside at the mental picture of Roughstar slaving at his computer/laptop editing this?_

_Am I a horrible person?_

_Anyway - As I said before; Happy Birthday Lupine!_

_I claim the largest birthday present offered so far! Mwahahahah!_

_But then again it's really about quality but I did my best with it and sadly my best ain't all that good oh well, Happy Birthday... again. - The Legendary Reaper }_

(P.S. FOURTH BIRTHDAY OMAKE. well damn did Harry mess with the kaleidoscope or what to get them in such situation? Also damn you reaper, this took me 120 minutes to edit dammit, i need some damn coffee.- roughstar333)


	44. 27 DAA 5

27 Dead Apostle Ancestors 5 by The Distorted Shadow

Draco Malfoy was busy thinking.

This new Harry Potter wouldn't be much of a problem for the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord was easily the strongest wizard alive, much better than that filthy blood-traitor Dumbledore.

But even if this new Potter wasn't going to be a threat, he would find a way to deal with him and those girls that came with him...

Enslaving them sounded perfect, they were both beautiful to say the least and he was more than willing to use filthy mudbloods like them if they were attractive enough.

Of course he would kill Potter as well, even if he looked more like a girl than the original, the fact was he didn't want a male slave.

He was eventually brought out of his musings upon seeing Weasley standing at the door with his eyes wide and his jaw loose.

Obviously he had seen a proper wizard do _real_ magic, spending all his time in school around that mudblood Granger and the half-blood Potter had obviously made him ignorant of the true power magic held in the hands of proud purebloods.

So he pushed past the worthless blood traitor before stalling himself.

Who the hell were those people sitting at the Slytherin table?

And what was that half-breed Flitwick and that mudblood Potter doing there?

Slytherin was supposed to be the house of blood purity!

They had no right to infringe on its table!

He quickly had a look over the rest of the people gathered and found himself blinking owlishly at the man with the head of a bird, before shaking his head clear and examining the rest.

He was pretty sure that most of them were not human, there were only two that _didn't_ have red eyes after all, though it could easily be interpreted that they performed dark rituals earlier in their life...

However he knew from reading some of his father's books on the subject that dark rituals tended to create physical imperfections... like how the Dark Lord didn't have a nose.

These people didn't have anything that told him they had performed dark rituals, so he decided that they must be subhuman beasts.

They were, after all, sitting at a table reserved for those of the highest class.

"Honestly... I cannot believe the Queen of the Clocktower is ignoring us," one of them said to another who nodded in agreement, "or that the white princess and Altrouge are _close_."

Malfoy idly wondered why those names sounded familiar before discarding it, if they were important, then he wouldn't have any trouble remembering them.

"You! What do you think you're doing at this table?"

He put as much venom into his tone as he could manage, noting how they all looked at him in response. . . and felt his blood boil at the complete lack of concern in their eyes.

"Archive, what is that?" A man with spiky grey hair, pale skin and a black coat asked upon facing the fake Potter.

"Nothing important."

What?

Did Potter just call him unimportant?

WHO DID HE THINK HE WAS?!

"If it isn't important then can I eat it?"

Wait, eat it?

Did that person just talk about _eating _**him**! The Scion of the House ofMalfoy!

"I would advise against it. With the amount of inbreeding his family has done over the years, he may give you indigestion,"

Oh, that was **it! **He didn't care anymore! Potter was going to die right here and now!

So he raised his wand, ready to strike down the purple haired boy that dared insult his family before he suddenly blinked at the abrupt change in scenery.

Why was the Great Hall decorated for Halloween?

"Well, this is a surprise, may I ask who you are?" right there in the Headmasters seat sat someone he didn't recognize... in fact he didn't recognise anyone in the hall.

"I am Draco Malfoy."

He didn't get to finish before the man that was apparently the headmaster lit up.

"Malfoy?" the man seemed to think for a few seconds before his eyes brightened significantly, "Ah I see, you must have had a run in with Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."

That name sounded familiar but he once again discarded it and ignore that last sentence for something more important in his eyes.

"Indeed, I am the Scion of the great Pureblood family Malfoy."

He immediately noticed how everyone seemed to revel in his presence after that statement.

It seemed that wherever he had been sent understood the value of having Pureblood.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

"Hey, Zelretch, where did you send the brat?" Nrvnqsr asked with a raised eyebrow, earning a chuckle off the old man.

"I just sent him to a world where Pureblood supremacy controls Wizarding Society." the fourth Dead Apostle Ancestor stated with a grin.

"And what's the catch?" Euryale asked, given how much time she spent helping her reality's version of Zelretch prank people, it was only natural for her to ask something like that.

"Well... they have a slightly different definition for pureblood than this world," the grin he wore said it all.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

"You damn mudblood!" one of the students yelled angrily as Draco found himself in docks.

"Think you'd trick us into sparing you, did you?" another cried out angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he responded in anger, "I'm a pureblood! Not a filthy mudblood!"

"You just admitted your family hasn't had a single muggle in its line for over five hundred years! Don't you dare try to claim yourself a pureblood!" the headmaster of this version of Hogwarts shouted in obvious anger.

"What?! But I'm clean of that muggle filth!" he cried through gritted teeth before a tomato hit his face.

"Clean of muggle filth?" the man seemed disgusted at that sentence, "You are disgusting?!"

Then the front doors opened, revealing a stern looking woman who quickly took note of him.

"Is that the mudblood?" she asked with disgust in her tone.

"Yes, it is Madam Black,"

Wait, Black?

"I see," she seemed disgusted with him, "perform the blood test."

And with that a younger person ran up to him and cut his hand, allowing a few drops of his blood onto a sheet of paper before an incantation was cast.

"It is positive ma'am," the young man said before backing away.

"I see, in that case, I hereby sentence you to Dementor's Kiss for the crime!"

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

"So in this other world, the term pureblood is used to denote a person pure of inbreeding?" Harry found himself smirking at that.

"And naturally, mudblood in that world indicates the person has inbred with people who are less than twenty generations removed from each other."

The smile that graced everyone's faces at that said it all.

Messing around with alternate realities could be really fun.

* * *

{**Well, I guess this will have to do as an Omake for today, another instalment of the 27 DAA series, this time featuring someone who is obviously going to put his foot in his mouth and suffer for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it LH. - The Distorted Shadow}**

(P.S. FIFTH BIRTHDAY OMAKE. Do Ginny or Luna next please! Also Curious fact: This the fifth birthday omake and this is the fifth part of the "27 DAA " series

\- roughstar333)


	45. Young Mother 3

**Young Mother PART III! (first half) by Wa7tch1nK1d**

**(BEWARE OF OC'S and Genderbent!Altrouge!) I Present to you, my attempt at writing drama! (at least in some parts)**

The next morning, Lily walked out of the room that had been summoned into the Great Hall, much to the surprise of the staff.

The student's had been finished with breakfast and had left.

A few, including James was worried, thinking that she must be hungry.

Upon finding out that she didn't feel hungry that morning, James had asked if anything was wrong.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just a bit shocked is all." She answered

"Shocked, by what? Was it something you found out last night?" James asked

"Yes, Mrs. Potter, was it on something you've found out about our guest?"

Both looked to find the Headmaster and Minerva, figures that he would eavesdrop.

"Apart from the obvious bombshell dropped last night, as a matter of fact, Yes." She answered.

"What could be as surprising as finding out about that girls, _situation_? Minerva asked.

It became clear that the issue of the children had been decided as something that was rather awkward to discuss.

"Well, for starters . . ."

Lily had brought out an album.

Upon looking at the first picture they stared, only the headmasters eyes seemed to dawn in recognition.

James had noticed that the woman in the picture was a dead ringer for Lily's mother, having been shown a photo, though the difference laid in the fact that she seemed to be younger or never to have aged beyond her early twenties.

Her hair was purple, _clearly magical_ James' mind echoed.

Also in the picture were Petunia and Lily, Lily being around twelve years old in the picture.

Purple hair was adorned on both of them, and unlike anything James could vaguely remember about Petunia, she seemed quite happy.

The man in the picture however, was not Lily's father, at least not the one from this world.

His face though not quite old seemed familiar, he couldn't quite remember.

"In that world, my mother happened to be descended from the Gorgon sisters."

The three before her nodded, documentation on the Three Gorgon sisters existed.

They had come across images.

"Your counterpart being descended from goddesses aside, who's He?" James said, gesturing to the father in the picture.

Lily looked, noting that the Headmaster seemed to know who the Man in the picture was.

"My father on the other hand,-"

"You'd all probably know him as the Wizard Marshall, Kischur Zelretch-"

"-Schweinorg." A voice finished.

The other looked aside, only to find the face of Hermione Granger wide eyed in shock, behind her, Ronald Weasley who somehow acquired some ice cream, gulped.

Both had been under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

Minerva seemed to be quite mad

"What are you both doing he-" Minerva was about to start only to be interrupted.

Ron, having swallowed the ice cream seemed to be suffering from a case of brain freeze, toppled down, taking Hermione with him.

Once both had gotten up, they had been greeted with the faces of both Potters, their head of house and the Headmaster, all looking disappointed.

"Well, both of you know too much by this point, best you accompany us for the rest of the day." The headmaster said with a sigh.

"So, it's already been established that she won't be awake for a short while." The headmaster said, they all were seated in his office, on the side, Fawkes sat, clearly perched.

Ron, it seemed, took the news quite well, saying that the Wizard Marshall was the only Magi, he seemed to tolerate, an attitude surprisingly shared by most of the Wizarding World.

News of his exploits had spread throughout the Magical World through the centuries, and his brothers seemed to worship him as the Ultimate Prankster.

He himself admitted that he had grown up with fantastic tales of the famed Wizard Marshal.

"Is there anything else you have with you, anything that could shed more light on our gue-"

"Amethyst, her name is Amethyst" Lily echoed.

The Headmaster nodded.

"Very well, is there anything else that might shed light on her? After all we don't know much."

Lily shook her head.

Behind her, James seemed to notice something that had clung onto her sleeve,.

"Anything wrong dear?" Lily asked.

James ended up taking the object, which upon closed inspection seemed to be a strand of purple hair.

"This hers?" he asked.

Upon receiving a nod, he turned to the headmaster.

"Maybe we can use this."

The headmaster, sensing his intent, nodded.

"Use it for what?" Lily asked.

"There are other ways to view memories aside from using a pensieve." James replied

"You can't possibly sugges-"

Lily was about to disagree.

"But what choice do we have Mrs. Potter? We are running out of time, and Amethyst, as we all know, is recovering." The Headmaster spoke

Lily seemed to think on it for a moment, before nodding.

* * *

Far off in another place entirely, two beings sat, on a couch, in from of them was strangely enough, a flat screen TV,

"You know," Death started, before taking a sip of her drink.

"If they try that and find Harry's actual memories, the whole jig is up."

Beside her, Fate smiled.

"Don't worry about that, they'll see what we want them to see." She replied eating some popcorn.

* * *

The ritual had been quite easy to prepare, all the participants had surrounded a table, conjured for the occasion.

An intricate circle had been put on the table, in the center, the purple hair levitated.

"Are you all ready for this then?" Dumbledore asked.

Upon receiving a nod from all, he began the incantation.

The circle glowed; the light seemed to have spread throughout the room before flashing, and swallowing them all in light.

* * *

They had all found themselves, floating in midair.

Above them a full moon was above, upon meeting the ground, they looked around.

Around a great battle raged.

Or rather, was supposed to rage.

Everything had been frozen.

Hermione had wondered why the memory had not played out.

In the center, stood the focus of the memory.

Amethyst stood, in her hands a staff that doubled as a spear ("A Staff Glaive", Hermione later corrected them) glowed in her hands.

Behind her, an older Hermione stood behind her, sporting a similar weapon.

Around them, hundreds of Inferi lay waiting, ready to attack.

It was only moments later that they realized that they were fading, and that their vision seemed to fade into light.

* * *

Hermione came to, finding herself along with Harry's mother.

Around them, a large garden stood, looking behind them, they found themselves in front of a majestic palace.

Moments later, they found themselves within a grand room.

In the center, a young girl, who upon closer inspection was Amethyst, sat playing a grand piano.

_The music flowed, merrily throughout the air, behind, her grandfather sat in the distance smiling. _

_Her fingers danced along the various keys, leading to the Crescendo of the song, before fading out towards the end._

_Faint applause could be heard, as the young girl ran to her grandfather, enveloping him in a hug._

_"Today's the day right?"_

_Zelretch nodded before leading her out into the main hall, where it seemed all her things were packed._

_"I'm afraid so" The man smiled sadly,_

_The girl giggled._

_"Oh come on grandfather, don't be that way, I'll only be gone a while, were you this worried when mom had to go to school."_

_"As a matter of fact, yes."_

_"Don't worry, I'll be fine, now come on lets go, letsgo, letsgogogogogogo."_

Hermione smiled.

Behind her, Lily also smiled.

Alternate universe or not, bright and cheerful seemed to be the nature of the child-who-lived.

The scenery around them seemed to fluctuate, before fading out once more.

* * *

They found themselves with the others; Dumbledore, Ron and James seemed to have dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Around them, Magicals walked around, minding their own business.

Upon asking the three why they were so shocked, they explained, gesturing to the scenery around them.

Magi and Wizards, walked the streets.

Occasionally greeting each other, some even laughing at each other jokes it seemed.

All their lives they had been taught that Magi were immoral fools, cold, cunning and ruthless, an image completely the opposite of what they were seeing.

Ron (of all people) in an surprisingly well timed and seemingly impossible bout of wisdom, noted that their worlds, being alternates had vast differences.

Perhaps, Amethyst's world had taken a turn for the better at some point?

They turned to focus as the memory zeroed in on a few figures, walking down the street.

_"Your grandfather has a seat on the High Council?"_

_Amethyst, turned to her, wearing what seemed to be a blindfold._

_"Of course he's part of the high council 'Mione, he's the Wizard Marshal."_

_"Odd title, considering he's a Mage."_

_Amethyst nodded, before looking back to the other two._

_"You okay back there, Luna?"_

_Behind them, Luna Lovegood nodded, saying nothing._

_"Aw don't worry, she's just shy." _

_Beside Luna, a redhead walked along side_

_"Don't mind Rowena, Lulu, she's just trying to have some fun._"

_"So…" The girl turned to Amethyst._

_ "Heard rumors about you and Adria-"_

_"His name's not Adrian"_

_"But that's what you call him!"_

_"Only because we've been friends since like, forever!" the purple one shot back._

_"Whatever, anyway I heard some rumors about you tw-"_

_"Rowena Weasley, are you implying what I think you're implying? Besides we just talked."_

_"Well you're being all defensive about it."_

* * *

They stared, Amethyst was a Hufflepuff? Hermione looked, at her counterpart.

The Hermione of that world had been a Ravenclaw,

"Wait, I'm a GIRL in that world?!"

Their musings broke as they stared at Ron, before staring at a girl who seemed to be his counterpart.

One by one their faces broke into grins, even Minerva gave a chuckle.

"It appears so young man." The headmaster affirmed.

" . . . "

". . . At least I look pretty as a girl."

And with that they all broke into laughter.

* * *

They later found themselves somewhere else, recognition dawned on their faces.

This was the night the Death Eaters had rioted during the World Cup.

_The crowds had gone hysteric, all around people ran, chaos dominated the field. Far on the side, a group of students noticed the growing chaos,_

_"Oh no…" Amethyst whispered,_

_Turning to her friends, she looked them in the eye_

_"Go!, they'll end up here any minute!" She pleaded, concern in her eyes._

_They hurried to leave, Hermione only noticing that Amethyst was aiming to stay behind._

_"What are you doing! I thought we were leaving!"_

_"You are!"_

_"What about you!"_

_"There are still people back there 'Mione! I have to help!"_

_"bu-"_

_"Just go I'll catch up!"_

_Hermione, knowing she had no choice left with the rest, leaving Amethyst alone._

_"Heh, never pegged you as a drama queen Schweinorg." One voice remarked_

_"So this is Quidditch, I thought there was less chaos" another voice spoke._

_Amethyst looked back, to find a few others, two girls and a boy of about the same age._

_"What are you three doing here?"_

_"What were you?"_

_"I was watching with my friends when this happened, look there are still people back there, and I intend to help."_

_"Playing the lone hero again?, not a chance, we're not letting you go off on your own."_

_"… Fine"_

_The scene of the riot was obviously full of chaos, Death eaters moved in groups terrorizing those they found worthy of their trouble._

_"What do we do?" one asked_

_"Simple, teach them a lesson."_

_"Good enough, Archibald, you go with Bartholemoi"_

_"And me?" The other girl asked._

_"Fraga goes with me"_

_The two nodded, faces brimming with anticipation, before disappearing._

_Amethyst turned to the girl, eyebrow raised._

_"That aside, what can you actually do?" Amethyst asked._

_The girl smirked, before removing some artifact from her coat pocket. Amethysts eyes widened upon seeing what was brought out._

_"Where you get that?"_

_"Borrowed it, gonna be a hell of a scolding later but, s'worth it."_

_"… Fragarach?"_

_"Fragarach."_

_The Death Eaters grinned, they had cornered their prey, they readied themselves poised to strike, before one of them fell to the ground, dead._

_The other, sensing his fallen partner, looked back._

_A flash of blue came later, or was it first? Before he'd felt a cold sting below, looking to his side he had found hos other friends in a similar state, he fell to his knees, before hitting the ground, wondering all the while why was everything going cold._

_Nearby, another group of Death Eaters witnessed the scene, and rushed to aid their fallen brethren._

_A flash of light later and one lay clutching the stump of what was presumed to be his arm. The remaining five huddled._

_Before them a young girl of around fourteen stood brandishing what seemed to be a staff._

_ Grinning one of the group charged forward, after all it was just a girl, what could she do?_

_In an instant the girl disappeared only reappearing behind him, with another flash of light the one who charged forward screamed as the slash tore a gash on his back, he looked back to the other four before screaming once more as he burst into flames._

_The remaining fours shook in fear as the figure neared._

_FWOOSH_

_Another flash, one fell down dead, several icicles embedded all over his body._

_SWISH_

_One fought back, brandishing what seemed to be goblin steel. The girl grimaced, staff fading as twin blades materialized._

_SWISH_

_Too soon it seemed, another fell crying, both of his arms lay beside him, severed._

_The remaining two ran, leaving their prey behind._

_Amethyst carefully made her way forward; they were after a little girl. The child huddled in fear, calming as the older girl enveloped her in a hug._

_"Shh, it's alright, everything's going to be okay"_

_The girl calmed, sniffling._

_"Heh, not so tough now are you girlie."_

_She looked forward, the two had returned with friends._

_ More Death Eaters stood in front of her, wands ready._

_The little girl hid her face in the hid, quaking with fear._

_Amethyst whispered to her._

_"Don't open your eyes okay. Everything's going to be alright."_

_The large group saw her smirk, before that blindfold of hers fell away._

_"Surprise."_

They looked, shocked once more, it Amethyst knew her way around fighting. Dumbledore and James noted the names of the three that had joined the girl.

Ron and Hermione just stared, though Ron was gushing over the 'awesome fighting skills' Amethyst performed earlier.

Everything faded to white once more.

* * *

They found themselves at another familiar sight.

This world's analogue for the Triwizard Tournament.

The differences were more pronounced, however.

Amethyst stood in the crowd with the others glaring at what lay before them.

The Death Eaters had returned, in droves.

Before them one stood, his face seemed familiar.

Dumbledore's eyes lit in recognition.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle" The headmaster muttered.

"Voldemort?"

They all turned to Dumbledore.

He nodded.

"But, but he looks so- so"

"Young? Yes, once upon a time, this was his face."

"Probably bow he recruited a lot of women." James uttered.

They all turned to James, who sheepishly cracked a grin.

Everything faded to white again.

* * *

This time, Hermione and Lily found themselves without the other four.

They seemed to be in Hogwarts again, though one look lead to the conclusion that they weren't in any of the Dorms

_Amethyst stood on a nearby balcony, the moonlight shone on the surface._

_"There you are, I thought you'd be here."_

_Amethyst looked behind her._

_A boy of about the same age made his way into the room._

_"May I come in?"_

_She nodded._

_Both made their way to the balcony, silent for a few moments._

_"The others are looking for you."_

_"The others should be the ones looking for me instead, not you."_

_"They insisted that I'm the only one you'd listen to."_

_". . ."_

_"You've heard the news then."_

_She nodded, before reaching for what seemed to be a bottle of wine._

_"Amy you know tha-"_

_"You heard the news Adrian. O__ne more year, that's how long we have before they strike."_

_"And they're preparing for it."_

_"By doing NOTHING, Grandfather's already told me everything. The council's not willing to move, not yet."_

_She paused, before moving to take another gulp of wine._

_ Adrian tensed, blocking her from doing so._

_"Amy, what's going on, something bothering you."_

_"I don't know if I can do it Adrian."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Fight"_

_". . ."_

_"I've seen you fight before."_

_"Those were skirmishes, now they're talking about a war, a WAR, an honest to god's war! I, i- ican-"_

_The girl broke down, crying into his shoulders, taking him into an embrace._

_ Adrian, shocked, later reciprocated._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"I have no choice; the damn prophecy says I have to face him"_

_The boy came closer, wiping a tear from her cheek._

_"I don't know about some thrice-damned prophecy but I'm sure everything will turn out alright." He said._

_Amethyst looked to him, nodding._

_Adrian straightened himself, making his way to the door. preparing to leave_

_"Listen, I'll just tell everyone else that you're not feeling well tonight, il-"_

_He was stopped._

_Looking back he found himself stopped, courtesy of Amethyst hugging him from behind._

_"A-Amy?"_

_"Stay with me tonight?"_

_He looked back, her face was pleading, scared, and longing._

_She needed help, she needed comfort, she needed company._

_The boy looked back, hiding the shock as best he could._

_"I know it sounds like I'm asking for too much, please,"_

_"I-" _

_Any reply would have made its way out of his mouth at that moment only to be silenced as her lips met his._

_It was unexpected, quick, passionate. _

_At first it seemed as he would hesitate._

_ And just as soon as it began, it ended._

_Both stood gasping for breath._

_"Amethyst"_

_Amethyst looked at him, her face partly embarrassed, partly filled with turmoil._

_"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-" _

_She started only to be cut off as she was interrupted by his lips meeting hers._

* * *

"WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS!" Death exclaimed, gesturing to the scene on the screen.

"Uh- I did," Fate replied

"You did?"

"Yeah, well Love helped me write some of it"

". . ."

". . . Yeah."

* * *

Hermione stared.

She and Harry's mother observed as the young man entered the room.

The boy, at the mention of his name, seemed to be one of Amethyst's oldest friends.

Lily found herself crying a bit during Amethyst's outburst, and shed tears of joy at the kiss.

The Kiss which was then returned.

The Kiss that had lasted quite a long time.

Lily's eyes widened, her mind coming to conclusions, before she backed away heading out of the room into a nearby hallway.

"Mrs. Potter? Why are you leaving?" The younger witch asked

"Because of **THAT**"

Hermione looked back, only to blush.

It seemed the kiss had lasted long until they made it onto a nearby bed.

"Oh… Oh my."

Hermione began to back away, intent on escaping the awkward scene only to find that her movements began to slow.

Her face moved from a light blush, to deep red as things began to get a bit more heated.

Why was she slowing down?

* * *

_"Why is she slowing down, Harry?" Fate asked,_

_"Hey, you're the one who said that, I would troll them in my own way, so I'm trolling them"_

_"But still, showing them __**that**__"_

_"I HAVE SPOKEN!"_

_". . ."_

_". . .You have issues Harry"_

_"Don't we all?"_

* * *

All faded into white again, looking around, they found themselves with the others again.

Apparently they had seen different sets of memories.

"So… What did we miss?"

Both females looked to one another, nodding briefly

"Nothing special" they chorused, though Hermione's blush said otherwise, but none of them asked.

* * *

**{AAND, yeah, END the first half of Part III, I was planning to delay writing this, but Well, Yeah, Wrote this since , it's Lupine's Birthday. ( and since Lupine asked for omakes)**

**BTW Adrian is a genderbent Altrouge (Sorry if any of them are OOC but I was serious about the memories being a bit different)**

**The "War" part of the memories will come in the second half of part 3. - Wa7tch1nK1d}**

(P.S. Sixth Birthday Omake. Wow, Harry and Fate must have issues , by showing such teasing memories to the audience. Also biggest birthday omake I had to edit - roughstar333)


	46. OMAKE ATTEMPT

OMAKE ATTEMPT(warning noob at the controls) by weather witch nami-zo

Black Wing was walking down the hall way at one of the Museums in the world he had recently found and was looking to see if anything NEW was present here that wasn't popular enough in the other reality to constituent as art.

All of a sudden a dog and a young man ran by him follow by a suite of armor.

"Like he's right on our tail Scooby run faster," The young man said as he picked p to olimpic racer speeds.

"Right behind you Raggy," the dog said as he matched his apparent owners pace.

Black Wing just blinked and began contemplating, "I wonder what primate murder would sound if i taught her to talk?"

* * *

{My first OMAKe ATTEMPT...which seem somewhat familiar if i stepped on someones toes sorry. Roghstar333 go ahead and add me to the omake Family if you plz (In case you didn't figure hes in the word of Scooby Doo) - weather witch nami-zo}

(P.S. 7th Birthday Omake. good enough I suppose - roughstar333)


	47. Karmic Justice

Karmic Justice by keeper of all lore

When Harry met Death, he noticed that she had an annoyed expression and curses flowing from her mouth.

She then noticed him, calmed herself, and said," Sorry Harry but I need a favor. As it is, I have been dealing with the Death of what is known as the DC verse and she is dealing with the very angry souls of people who died due to the machinations of various villians and want justice done. The sad thing is that divine beings can't act on that world without drawing major attention from the hero community who has dealt with bad makes the first reaction to assume they are evil. I have a list of people who need karmic justice done to them for they are always getting out of their true punishment."

Harry, being patient while she spoke, saw the benefit of being owed a favor and agreed.

The list was large but with time could be done reasonable quickly.

The list even had a bonus section where heroes were to be forced to face their failures to either strengthen or break their resolve.

Well let the hunt begin.

{P.S. well I am bad at writing long things but think of this as a prelude to any other person to write an omake with harry in the dc verse to punish/troll the people there. - keeper of all lore}

(P.S. 8th Birthday Omake. Promising Beginning, hope somebody continues this - roughstar333)


	48. Price to Pay

{It's been a while since I've wrote an omake. This one comes from chapter 2 of Fate's Gamble Round Two. Consider it a late birthday present for Lupine Horror. Warning: I'm going bad places with this again. - kijin666}

**Price to Pay **by kijin666

"So, let me get this straight," Harry addressed the crowd before him.

"You managed to get your prophecy-bound Savior killed off, and instead of trying to deal with Voldemort yourselves- oh for Heaven's sakes stop flinching at the name, you decided to tear me from my family and haul me across time and space to kill him for you? You ripped me from my home to play as your assassin, and none of you see anything wrong with this? You couldn't come up with a better plan?"

Harry's blindfold did nothing to protect his audience from the weight of his damning stare.

James and Lily shifted guiltily under the gaze, unable to speak up in their own defense.

"We are _trying _to solve our Voldemort problem, which is why we summoned you in the first place."

Dumbledore seemed to be getting to the end of his tether; his words were a little sharper than they had previously been, and his grandfatherly mask was slipping slightly.

"And my compensation?" Harry queried.

The group stared in shock at the boy, not quite believing what they had just heard.

Did their new savior just ask to be **paid to save the Wizarding World?**

"Excuse me?" Madam Bones spoke up.

"What are you saying?"

Harry bared his teeth in a vicious smile.

"I didn't stutter, Madam. I asked how you will compensate me for this. You're asking me to assassinate a political figure, after all."

"That's outrageous!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Now see here!"

The adults began to shout over one another, condemning Harry for asking for payment to destroy Voldemort.

"Shut up." Harry backed up his words with a dose of killing intent, cutting off their protests.

"Have you fools listened to yourselves? You want me to **murder **a prominent political figure and revolutionary. Do you have the least clue what that will entail? Anyone?"

Confused looks adorned almost every face. Only Mad-Eye Moody showed any signs of understanding what Harry was talking about.

The god shook his head disappointingly at them.

Harry wasn't too surprised, though.

After all, the group before him was so incompetent they had to rely on a one-year-old child to kill off that melodramatic moron Voldemort, prophecy be damned.

"I see…" Harry muttered.

"Fine then, allow me to explain how you should have done your damn jobs to begin with."

Snarls came from the Aurors at Harry's supposed arrogance.

He quirked an eyebrow at them.

"Arrogant, am I? Then answer me this: why am I here?"

"Just get on with it, Potter." Moody growled from behind.

"Very well," he said.

"Offing Voldemort isn't as easy as you people think. The first thing you need to track down and kill his supporters. All of them."

"You cannot be serious," Dumbledore spoke up.

"Murder is never the answer."

"I'm not serious, he is," Harry replied, pointing to Sirius.

"And murder is the only answer."

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall went to reply, but she didn't manage to get any further.

"Nothing in life is free, Minerva." Harry stared the professor down.

"If you want peace, you must pay the price for it, in both coin and blood."

"Things aren't that simple, Mr. Potter," Madam Bones interjected.

"Despite their crimes, we cannot simply kill the Death Eaters. We'd become just as evil as they are."

"And yet you just asked me to kill them a minute ago. Do you really think the Death Eaters will idly stand by as I duel Voldemort to the death? Surely you can't be that naïve."

Harry shook his head again.

"Plus, there are ways to bring Voldemort back yet again if his followers are still at large. No, they all have to die."

James and Lily turned green as they began to understand the burden they were trying to force onto their son.

"Harry…"

Harry ignored the pair and continued his lecture.

"There is also the issue of his resources. Your 'problem' has the backing of some of the wealthiest families in Britain. Voldemort could be hidden behind the wards of any one of his follower's homes. It will take time and resources to take those down as well. Plus, I would have to deal with any other allies he has made, such as the dementors."

Several of the listeners shifted uncomfortably.

They had pitched in to help summon Harry in the hope that he could simply capture or destroy Voldemort for them.

None of them considered what else would be necessary to make doing so possible.

"And finally," Harry continued, "I have no reason to help you. I don't know you people, and I don't want to know you. You tore me away from my family and home. As far as I'm concerned, you can all burn."

"But your parents are right here, Harry!" Dumbledore indicated James and Lily.

"There may be a few small differences, but they are still your parents. Surely you care about them, at least!"

"Not interested," Harry answered.

"They may have been the ones to birth me, but I never knew them and never cared to. I was raised by someone else when they died and you tried to leave me in an abusive home." He shrugged it off.

"Like I said, I don't care about any of you. You are trying to push me into being your pet assassin, and won't even compensate me for your crimes against me or my efforts."

Minister Fudge eyed the boy.

He didn't like the way young Potter put it, but the boy had a point.

Aurors and Hit-Wizards got paid for their work, and so should young Harry.

"Very well, then," he said, silencing any protests.

"What would you want in payment for doing us this service?"

Everyone had a price, and as the Minister who helped get rid of You-Know-Who, he'd have a lot of latitude to meet young Harry's demands.

Harry considered the matter for a moment.

His lips curled in a vicious grin when a suggestion came from Angra Mainyu.

Brutal the payment may be, it would be a fitting one.

Sirius would have a heart-attack, though.

"Very well, I've decided on a payment. For a job of such magnitude, and for what you've done, my payment will be this: your lives."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

{I'm not sure where that ending came from… - kijin666}

(P.S. 9TH BIRTHDAY OMAKE. Dude, that is harsh . . . anyway glad to have you back here kijin666 - roughstar333)


	49. Opening the Minds of Tankers

Opening the minds of Tankers by Madmanalpha

{Happy Belated Birthday Lupine :) This popped into my head while I was at work and even though it's not a continuation of the SAO omake I'd thought I would post it all the same.- Madmanalpha}

"Talking"

'Thought'

* * *

-OMT-

* * *

Harry came to this world because he thought the floating schools looked interesting.

Now he finds himself being asked by Fate to help open friendly relations between the schools' Sensha-dou teams.

Though her chosen one, Miho Nishizumi, seems to have a fear of Sensha-dou despite the fact that her family is rather famous for its 'Nishizumi Style.'

'But how to get her to do Sensha-dou when she doesn't want to…'

Harry's face splits into a grin as a plan forms.

* * *

-OMT-

* * *

"So I heard that Sensha-dou is coming back right?" Asked a demure Harry

"How did you hear that? We haven't even announced it yet!" Demanded an uptight Momo Kawashima

"Ne,ne, calm down Momo–san. We were discussing who would be best to be our captain in the hall earlier. So she probably heard about it there." Anzu stated placidly.

"So you know about tanks, want to be our captain?"

"He he no, but there is a Nishizumi here who you could get for that role is all. I just thought I would inform you of that is all Kadotani-sama." a nervous Harry informed the student council president.

"A Nishizumi you say? Yes, we could definitely learn much from her. Are you going to be joining us?" Yuzu Koyama asked.

"Ah no, I've got terrible hand-eye coordination, so I would probably be more obstacle than help." Harry responded as he cautiously backs away, to not get roped in, but so he doesn't blow his cover at this school.

'Ah the things I do for Fate.'

Harry sighed as he got away from the Ooarai student council room.

* * *

-OMT-

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You want to bet that I will spill my tea, in my Churchill II, at the exhibition match with Ooarai? A school that hasn't had a Sensha-dou team in years." a bewildered Darjeeling asked.

"Yes, I win you become friends with their captain. You win and I will do anything you want me to." Harry stated boldly.

"Anything at all?"

"Yes anything you want, Darjeeling." Harry responded while crossing his arms.

"Okay I'll take that bet, St. Gloriana Girls High school could do with a new paint girl." Devilishly smirking, Darjeeling extended a hand to seal the agreement.

"It's an accord then." Harry said as he shaked her hand.

* * *

-OMT-

* * *

"Get her!" A girl screamed.

"Hey Sargent Oddball over there, hide here for a few minutes while I distract them." Harry said, while gesturing to a bathroom.

"Hey, Kay I got a proposition for you." Harry shouted to get the attention of the Saunders Sensha-dou captain.

"Hmm… a proposition you say I'm all ears." Kay responded together with a gleam in her eye.

"Let's talk in this room over there for a little bit of privacy."

"Okay shoot." Kay said as she leaned against the wall

"I've got a line on a M26 Pershing Tank real cheap and in good shape. It's yours if you do something." Harry proposed.

"Oh, what do I have to do to get access to this tank?" An intrigued Kay asked.

"Only play fair against Ooarai, when you face them." Stated an amused Harry.

"Fair in what way? Numbers?" Kay asked.

"You can only cheat to find them on the field of battle." Harry said while buffing his nails.

"Okay I accept!" A hyper Kay replied.

"One more thing, if you lose to Ooarai be sure to congratulate their team and captain personally." Harry said before leaving.

"Yeah, no problem there." Kay managed to get in before the door closes.

'What a strange girl. What kind of guy goes for purple hair anyway?' Kay ponders as she turns to complete her prep work before the match.

* * *

-OMT-

* * *

'Quite the festive atmosphere here.' Harry observed while navigating the crowds on the deck of Anzio Girls High School looking for his quarry.

He finds her sitting in the schools newest tank bragging about finally getting it.

"Nice tank there." Harry says to start the conversation.

"Yeah, we worked hard to get it." Anchovy beamed while looking at the tank.

"I'd like to make a donation to the Sensha-dou team on one condition though." Harry dives right in.

A frowning Anchovy looked at this girl over.

'What could she want? We can't afford to have a last minute change up in tank crews.'

Cautiously, Anchovy asked, "What condition?"

"Nothing major, just that win or lose in the match against Ooarai, you become friends with them." Harry casually responded.

"Ah, you haven't been at Anzio to long have you?"

Without waiting for a reply, Anchovy smiled and continues.

"You don't have to worry. We will dine with Ooarai to show them there are no hard feelings in our match, it's the Anzio way."

"Good. Here is the donation." Harry said as he hands her a bag of money.

Opening the bag, Anchovy falls to her knees.

'I hope to see more of her, I wonder if I can get her to join hmm…'

In her hand was a bag full 1000 yen notes.

* * *

-OMT-

* * *

"I would urge you to be cautious, Katyusha." Darjeeling warns as she leaves the Pravda Sensha-dou captain to her remaining tea, only to see a familiar purple haired face.

"You certainly won that bet, but I will get my ship painting girl at some point." A smiling Darjeeling speaked up.

"Umm, why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, I'm only here to give some advice. That is all." Harry replied with a small smile.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Darjeeling." Harry nodded as he knocked

"Who's at the door, Nonna?"

"A purpled hair girl who says she has an appointment, Katyusha."

"Appoint… oh show her in and get her a cup of tea, oh and some more jam Nonna." An enthusiastic reply burst from Katyusha's mouth.

"What a cozy place you have here, Katyusha." Harry said pensively as he enters the room.

"You said that you can make me much taller over the phone for a price. Well, name it." Katyusha demanded.

"Well, price is not the right word I used, I said exchange." Harry calmly replied while stirring his tea.

"Price, exchange, both are the same in context. So what is the _exchange_ then?" Katyusha scoffed

"Simple, beat Ooarai tomorrow in a crushing defeat and I'll make you taller." Harry replied.

"Simple matter then." Katyusha interrupted.

A small glare from Harry quiets her down.

"I wasn't done yet. If on the small chance you lose, you have to shake Nishizumi-san's hand while on the ground and be friendly to her." Harry responded.

"Oh ho a challenge? I accept if you put in writing." A smirking Katyusha responded.

"Alright, I have the papers right here, just waiting for your signature." Harry replied while withdrawing a small stack of papers and a pen.

* * *

-OMT-

* * *

'And now for the sister hmm…'

Harry pondered as he heads toward where Kuromorimine Girls High School is docked.

Finding her looking troubled staring out to sea, he asks "Penny for your thoughts ?"

'Who is this strange girl?'

Eyebrow cocked, Maho Nishizumi asked. "And why would I talk to you?"

"Well I think you look worried, but don't want those who know you are troubled. I thought I could be a sounding board with nothing to trouble with." Harry said turning to lean on the rail.

'I suppose there's no harm to be done, she doesn't _look_ like somebody important.'

Outwardly sighing, she responded. "It's my sister, Mother is being a bit harsh as she cost us last year's final to save someone."

"Well seems like you are in a tough spot, I'd say that you should follow your heart in this matter and reconnect with your sister." A thoughtful Harry replied.

"Well easier said than done." Maho exasperatedly replied letting her head hit the rail.

"One thing to remember is that the Nishizumi way is not the only way to practice Sensha-dou and that your mother does not control what actions you personally take."

Harry finally said, ending the silence that had developed.

'I suppose she's right and I do miss those chats we had on Sensha-dou, the straight forward to the bizarre maneuvers you could come up with.'

Sighing, Maho turns to thank the purple haired girl only to find her gone.

* * *

-OMT-

* * *

"Well a congratulations is in order Nishizumi-san on a well-earned win, Especially against Kuromorimine." Kay said while clapping Miho's back.

"Yes, well done. You have come far since the exhibition match months ago." Darjeeling agreed.

"You sure showed them." Crowed an approaching Katyusha.

"I can't believe we missed that match." Anchovy sobbed before perking up.

"We must get the tape and watch it so we can win next year."

"Look out, there comes the Kuromorimine captain now." Darjeeling warned.

"Miho, congrats on finding your own style. I wouldn't mind an exhibition match in the near future." A smiling Maho said while giving Miho a hug.

A frowning Kay asked, "Your sister I understand.I know how we became friends, but how did everyone here become your friend?"

"Eh? Oh everyone came to me after their match with me." A confused Miho replied.

Before anything can be said, a purpled haired girl shakes Miho's hand congratulating her on a job well done.

"YOU!" Shouts the other school captains gaining the attention of Anzu.

"Ahh there you are!" Anzu exclaimed as she rushes over.

"You know her?" Everyone asked at once.

"Hmm… yes without her, I would not have found Nishizumi-chan to be our captain." Anzu. shrugged.

"And how do you know her?"

Darjeeling speaks up first.

"Well she made a bet with me and I lost, so I went to speak with Nishizumi-san."

Looking at Darjeeling weirdly, Kay goes next.

"Well she said she had a lead to an M26 that was priced right all I had to do was win, but I lost so I had to personally congratulate Ooarai…"

Looking between the two Anchovy continued.

"She gave us a donation to have a party with Ooarai after our match."

Looking at everyone, Maho Nishizumi said "She became my sounding board for a while."

With everyone looking at her, Katyusha blushed and mumbled, "We had a contract and I kept to the letter and congratulated Nishizumi personally."

Now everyone was looking at the purple haired girl.

"You sure do get around don't ya? Who are you anyway?" Anzu asked.

"I am Harry and I was doing a favor for a friend. So no need to worry about me doing anything more here." A smiling Harry replied to the stares.

"More, what do you mean more?" Katyusha asked incredulously.

"Well I'm done, so I must be going."

Harry waved as he slowly disappeared leaving only a smile behind.

"GHOST!" Mako Reizei freaked as she gets comforted by her friends.

Shocked silence meets after that only to hear.

"Was that really necessary Harry?" A mysterious voice ask.

"No, but it was fun and you are letting them hear you why?" Harry responed.

"No particular reason, but with only you, Magic and Love to talk to regularly it can get kind of boring. Especially when Love goes on about Fate and Love being forever entwined, I get a bit worn out." What the voice said made too much the confusion of the Sensha-dou girls.

"Oh yeah before I forget."

Harry suddenly reappearing said much Mako's dismay. "For the record I am a GUY."

"You look like a girl." Says Hana Isuzu amongst the nods of the other girls present.

"I know I get that with every world I visit and if it weren't for Fate asking me a favor I would've correct you lot sooner." Harry shrugged off.

Before he can disappear again, Miho rushes forward to give him a hug and said in voice that was low, but clearly heard by all.

"Thank you for showing that I could indeed make friends beyond my school, just you said would happen."

"It was nothing at all." Harry replied upon being released from the hug.

With a smile and wave to all the girls, he left only to get jumped upon by his family appearing from thin air with one smirking Zelrecth

"What? They couldn't wait anymore, besides Fate said you were done."

A wailing Tamamo said "This is why I split from Amaterasu, why can't a god's life be simple?"

"And off to home we go." Zelrecth said taking them away in a swirl of color.

"… Not a ghost but a god?"

Muteness met Mako as she turns to see blank stares.

* * *

-OMT-

* * *

{The ending felt meh to me but it seemed to fit. Well I hope you enjoy this late B-day Present. I had fun writing now if only I can figure out how to word Sword And Omakes, so it doesn't feel too rushed… Ah well I'll figure it out or just post it. -Madmanalpha}

(P.S. tenth and final birthday omake. What an interesting way to show how the "Girl und Panzer" anime progressed - roughstar333)


	50. The Archive 3

_{Obligatory chapter starting text. I was going to make this longer when I realized I could break this omake into chapters based on him meeting the different people in the cast and any other hijinks Harry would get up to by himself. It was going to be much longer but I cut it here as it would've taken me to places I'd rather not go. So well._

_Without Further Adieu! - The Legendary Reaper}_

_**The Archive 3** by The Legendary Reaper_

* * *

00-Line Break-00

* * *

Time passed, as it likes to do unless you're sitting in a boring class or have nobody around to keep you company.

As the denizens of Aincrad cleared more and more floors, a strange phenomenon started appearing.

As it was widely acknowledged that Argo, 'The Rat' was the best information broker in the game, _for those in the know,_ being a beta tester that everyone didn't particularly hate as she helped everyone…. _For a price_… but that's beside the point.

She was acknowledged as the best information broker, and still is but with the competition that had sprung up lately well, she was having to lower her prices to keep up with her competition.

The anomaly had sprung up on the decidedly wired tenth floor.

The floor was considered wired as the boss was supposedly felled by one person – the scouts to the boss room swearing black and blue that they were telling the truth aside, nobody believed them.

The fact remained however, and that was the undeniable truth.

That tenth floor had been open an entire _two_ days before the boss was killed and eleventh floor opened for everyone by system announcement of a boss being killed.

But from that floor, the denizens attained another information broker, one that could compete with Argo 'The Rat'.

The other information dealer's charges were minimal compared to Argo's charges.

As such, the "Shadow" became more and more famous.

The "Shadow", while becoming more reclusive and letting only a few in, was widely acknowledged by the twentieth floor that anyone he met with came out and led quests that nearly always succeeded, only failing when the leader was incompetent or allowed greed to overcome.

But that wasn't the point of those quests, as anyone could do them by themselves to avoid splitting the rewards.

What this information broker had done was something else, he only gave out information to quests that benefited _everyone_ in the game.

Things that couldn't be done with only one person.

He gave out the locations of quests to kill floor bosses, field bosses, and introduced a new town.

Quests that created beautiful landscapes from barren but beautiful fields.

There were rumors going around that the information broker could give quests himself but it was written off as hogwash because the information broker was known as a player.

N_obody _however, knew the name of the player, only that the "Shadow" was known as a player because it accepted a duel and killed the opponent.

That had earned the "Shadow" some bad publicity in the game but they had soon forgiven him when "Shadow" had explained the situation through the next update of the "Hand Book".

It had explained how the person he dueled and killed had stolen the book in hopes to market it in the black market, or off to guilds.

This was hardly the worst thing the astounding new information broker had done.

He had done something truly magnificent thing in comparison.

He made the "Hand Book".

It had been released during a depression on the fifteenth floor, when one of the beta's had come out in a meeting and explained to them all that the entire floor was different from what they remembered, bearing only vague similarities that could be written off as the system recycling code and locations, the monsters had entirely different attack patterns than what they were used to, and they were just as lost in the Labyrinth as the normal player.

The losses from that one level had been tremendous, thus leading to the depression.

It was basically a complete guide to surviving the first 10 floors.

The farming places were spelled out enough that a someone still in grade school could've done it.

The locations for all the quests on those maps together with their rewards and danger levels was in it.

A guide to combat, that rivaled the one released by the beta's themselves, full of basic movements and actual techniques instead of combat advice the Beta's gave.

Safe areas, combat zones, the average level of monsters there, _how to farm them efficiently and safely was even included. _

Then there was the kicker.

He listed the price of _everything_ sold on those floors, where they sold them – stock and when they refreshed, and how much they cost versus the effectiveness of the item, from a simple health crystal to food.

Everything conceivable on those first ten floors were exposed to the entire player base in that book and thus, the "Hand Book" sold like scalding hot cakes.

He topped even that too, by releasing the "Almanac".

A book that contained descriptions of all the monsters, their habitats and looks, and health based upon their level and their stats.

It went so further below that it listed _all_ their attacks and their attack patterns, followed by a chance of it happening, what it was proceeded by, and if the attack would be preceded by anything too.

Critical hit locations, places to hit to apply de-buffs coded into the opponent, _everything_ about any monster, _even the goddam bosses_ from floor one to ten was listed in that handbook.

All detailed in excruciating detail, down to the variations in looks they had.

Suddenly, the first ten floors were nowhere near as scary for those players trapped on the first floor for one reason or another.

It appeared as though a dark fog on the outside has been illuminated to them and slowly, tentatively at best, they ventured out in parties to hunt the weakest monsters they could find.

This was, of course, after the 'people liberation force' had confirmed all the information in the "Hand Book" and the "Almanac".

The fact that it was updated almost bi-weekly certainly helped it get off the ground.

The result of this however, was that the people liberation force' had a much stronger presence than it would have had in another time and place.

And so life continued in Aincrad.

For some people, it passed in the blink of an eye, and for others, it passed as slow as water dripped from a leaky faucet.

Deaths came and passed, people were broken and remade.

Love was found and lost.

_Time Just Passed_.

* * *

**00—Line Break—00**

* * *

It was this world that Kirito forged his legend.

The sole inheritor of the "Beater" title in the game and someone who was of particular interest to "The Archive" as he was the one whom Fate had told him to keep an eye on.

Kirito had sought out Argo, the only information broker he would trust.

She told him of a boss that would appear on Christmas Eve, which would apparently drop an item that would _revive _someone.

Kirito hadn't noticed the cloaked individual that approached Argo afterwards, nor the look she had shot him behind his back.

The date? Christmas Eve.

And before Kirito could really blink, it was Christmas Eve, twenty-twenty three.

Kirito stood before the entrance to an event.

In the thirty first floor, commonly known as the Forest of Wandering, and further hyped by the knowledge of a special event meant to be happening there.

Kirito was largely able to ignore the footsteps behind him as he already knew who it was, therefore he didn't react at all when Klein spoke up.

"What do you want Klein?" Kirito questioned.

Klein felt a shudder, unable to convince himself that it was because of the biting winter chill around them.

"Let us fight with you! Kirito, please!"

Klein had pleaded, but they both knew it was a futile gesture, trivial even.

Kirito was set upon his path, he alone would atone for what he had done.

The deaths he had caused, he would bring them back or die trying, _after all it was only fair that he die too… right?_

Kirito drowned out any further talk and made no replies, simply staring ahead at the location the portal would spawn, _the entrance_ to the event that would bring back Sachi.

Kirito watched the ground before him, both seeing it and not seeing at the same time, eyes a mile away and the mind a thousand.

Replaying the death of his guild over and over in his mind, adding further emotional fuel behind his drive, his mission, _his quest._

As soon as the portal opened, more footsteps were heard in the suddenly smaller clearing.

A small look at Klein and the shouted conversation that followed was ignored in favor of the silent but hurried questions flowing between him and Klein.

The result, in the end, was startling to Kirito as he honestly hadn't expected it.

Klein had smiled a sympathetic smile at him and laid his hand on Kirito's back before saying in a brotherly voice to the hurting young man, "Don't die, Kirito".

A small push was all it took to get Kirito to stumble through the portal.

As nothing followed him through the portal, he correctly assumed that Klein would be holding the others out.

In the midst of his swirling emotions, a spark of gratitude was spawned before it became a deluge of soothing gratitude that was succeeded in drowning out most of his grief temporarily, enough to clear his mind and settle himself for the fight about to come.

It wouldn't be a fight, more of a slaughter but he didn't care at this point.

Kirito was beyond caring about himself, as his mood soured by the return of the grief and his drive honed in again, the boss landed.

Above the thing's head read its name; **Nicholas, The Renegade.**

Its four luminescent green health bars filled to the top.

Kirito got ready to fight, he knew he would be here a while, _a long while._

Kirito looked at the boss that stood before him on the sparsely decorated snowy field, it stood three times as tall as him, perhaps more, with two long deformed arms, and he counted them deformed as the boss's fingers leveled with its knees from a standing position.

It's pale blue skin with shadows dancing ominously across it and the beard, the spikey beard and moustache that led him clearly to looking at its face. Its eyes, twisted in some form of demented glee with one pointed to the top left with the other looking to the bottom right.

Nicholas opened its mouth revealing a set of misaligned and rotting teeth to the world before it **_roared._**

An axe, dropped out of Nicholas's sack with the roar, that the boss picked up while standing to its full height.

Kirito' didn't let it finish standing as **_he was upon it._**

Kirito rained down blows like a man possessed.

Unending in his fury, he attacked like a berserker drawing upon all his real skills and sword skills.

His sword turned to multiple colors in less than a second as he rained his rage, grief and determination down upon his opponent in his truly impressive attacks.

He retained his mind however, refusing to allow himself to die against Nicholas, not before he had heard Sachi's last words.

A rain of metal unmatched in speed or strength rained upon the event boss like water would rain upon a roof.

They flowed the path of least resistance, attacking the boss from all his weak spots almost all at once.

An impenetrable wall of steel that descended upon the boss, with all the rage and grief powering the strikes that Kirito could muster.

His blows rained down like meteors on the boss, with all the force of a truck behind each one he pounded away, whittling the health down as he went.

There was no rest, no respite.

Hours passed with them locked in a terrible dance of death, sparks, metal, and screeching.

They danced a lethal dance of who the loser was and die.

Kirito knew this and pushed himself all the harder for it.

When exhaustion reared its ugly head, he had only half killed the boss, he made a mistake.

Kirito stumbled after a blow that by all rights should have sent him flying.

He eyed his health bar.

It had dropped into the yellow zone.

Then he looked back up at the boss that was sitting at slightly more than a quarter of life.

It was onto this scene that someone walked, and the only thing Kirito could make out from the person was that she was a _female, _and carried a sword that he would be hesitant about attempting to pick up.

Clad in a purple cloak with a hood attached to the top that covered most of the girl's appearance, only to leave one delicate , _he assumed, _hand to hold the sword as the girl's hands were clad in gloves, again purple.

She looked at him.

Kirito was unable to pierce the veil of darkness shrouding the girl's face but he did see the girl tilt her head to the side as though debating something before she released a soft sigh.

Kirito was _utterly_ amazed as the girl picked up the behemoth of a sword behind her and swung it at Nicolas.

The sword was _practically blurring _the distance and upon making contact, the most disturbing noise Kirito had ever heard played out, the sound of something _breaking._

The fact that Nicolas was sent flying from being smacked squarely with the flat of the blade also stunned him a considerable amount.

He fell over soon after because as he was scrambling to stand again, he was tripped by something.

Looking down it was an errant root from one of the surrounding trees.

The girl, that had just _knocked a boss over,_ looked over at him and he could swear she snorted at him.

He was so out of it that when the girl told him in a melodic voice that lulled his sense for the short time that she spoke he obeyed, not really knowing why his rage having long ago been extinguished having been used as fuel for his unrelenting attacks.

"Stay" was all she had said and he obeyed.

Kirito watched with growing awe, and no small amount of astonishment, as the girl walked over to the prostrated form of Nicolas, having landed that way.

In one fluid motion that looked to have been done a million times before, she plunged the blade into the bosses head and with a _sharp_ twist killed the boss.

Kirito watched the boss dissolve into millions of polygons and exploding into a truly mesmerizing sight.

He also watched with no small amount awe as the _loot_ dropped.

He watched with a sunken heart as she accepted all of the loot, picking it all up for herself.

He was about to stand, pickup his sword and _demand_ the resurrection item.

She beat him too it, materializing it in her hands and read aloud in her melodic voice, "The item can be activated on the player's shortcut menu or by holding the materialized item and uttering «Revive ... [Player's Name]». The effect will only work during the time frame between the death of the player and the disappearance of item's effect light, which is approximately ten seconds."

Kirito felt as though his hopes and dreams had been broken right then and there, when without any warning whatsoever, she threw the stone into the air, its form glinting and caught it again.

She began a slow and steady walk towards him afterwards with the item held in her hands, as she passed his hunched form, having almost given in to the depression that was suddenly crushing him, she passed it to him.

As she walked out behind him he heard her say something, whether it was meant for him or not he still didn't know, "Divine Stone of Returning Soul my left foot, oh well. Better luck next time Kirito."

He was so stunned by that he almost dropped it.

_How had she known his name!_

Kirito had spun around to ask only to find himself in an empty field.

With the memories of a girl that had killed a boss with only two hits, the boss had been on a quarter health but the fact that it had only taken the girl two hits stuck with him.

Not to mention the fact that she had handed him the revival item like it was a cheap junk item.

_Who was she…_

* * *

_00-Line Break-00_

* * *

_{I'm a lovely person. :D - The Legendary Reaper}_

_(_P.S. While I like omakes, this was hell to edit - roughstar333)


	51. The Tale of the Usurper

{I have only written one omake before this, and it took a couple of days to get this one right.

I hope it is to everyone's liking.

A Happy belated birthday present to Admin, Author, and Friend: Lupine Horror.

An omake...not even about Harry. - Black Bullet of Seven}

**Tale of the Usurper Pt1 by Black Bullet of Seven**

It had been one month since she had arrived in this plane.

One month since her change.

One month, in which she had gathered an army.

One month, in which she had made four great friends and gained a follower for life.

One month, in which she decided to approach that throne.

The throne was made of the corpses of those who would challenge the one who sat in it.

Their forms melded and morphed into a spiraling tower on which a being of untold power sat.

He, no, to call It a he would imply that It had a gender.

It had a towering form of two meters and skin as black as night.

It had a bald head with no features aside from a single glowing orb in Its forehead.

It's only clothing was a long purple, green, and red waistcoat that had frayed edges.

But that did absolutely nothing to diminish the sheer _Divine _presence of the being in front of her.

It's power towered above even Gods, and was only matched by His.

It's sheer presence demanded absolute obedience and following, to kneel and bow your head.

There was nothing she hated more than that presence.

She was the one who flew free!

The one with unlimited scope and range of independence!

A King without borders, an Emperor with unending lands to conquer!

_How dare It insult her like this!_

But she did not rush in blindly, to do so meant the death of her and her comrades.

And she was above such vices as succumbing to anger over trivial things like this.

Suddenly It spoke, Its voice only amplifying the authority of Its presence.

"You, who is called The Morning Star, why do you seek my presence? You, who cast off His gift, would appear before His Antithesis? You, who loved him more than any other?" Its voice boomed.

"State your business that you would seek me for."

It was a demand, and that alone brought anger to her.

To demand is to expect obedience, something she despised.

Still she answered; she was going to tell It either way.

She stepped forward, her form was best described as Perfection.

Long golden hair done in an immaculate high ponytail that made her horns all the more noticeable; her face was regal in every way and perfectly complimented her almond shaped eyes with red and blue orbs of sight.

Her body was similarly regal, with proportions that while lustful, were not obscene in anyway.

She was clad in black armour that covered her hands, forearms, legs, upper torso and shoulders.

The unprotected parts were covered in chainmail and she wore a long battle dress under it with armored plates on the bottom half.

On her hip was a Golden Sword That Kills The Divine, but its blade was marred with black; its presence tainted with its wielder.

"I, The Morning Star, have come to tell you something O Dark One." She said, her heterochromic eyes glowing in power, "I, along with my comrades have come to put an end to your tyranny and rule. We will vanquish you, body and soul, and usher in a new age!"

She spoke with charisma, and her comrades eyes hardened as they straightened with pride in their leader.

It merely looked at her, seemingly in bafflement, before a hideous sound reached her ears as It started shaking.

It was the sound of the rasping dead combined with the wail of the tortured and the cackle of a joker.

She realized a second later, with anger spiking, that this was It's laughter.

It spoke as it's laughter died down.

Its voiced laced with mirth.

"You would challenge my rule? You? The one who He cast down from His Host? You, Who created that twisted space between Light and Darkness? You would challenge the Darkest of all!?"

"Don't make me laugh!"

It was sudden, a burst of power that sent a giant shockwave that caused a crater to form around It.

The burst that matched most deities powerful attacks succeeded in knocking her allies back a step, but only ruffled her hair.

It would take more than that to force her to step back.

Still as she looked at It's still laughing form she frowned.

It hadn't even stood up.

By sitting down at this point was refusing to acknowledge her challenge, and her power.

It was saying she was beneath him.

She could only prove It wrong in the face of such arrogance.

A giant beam of Darkness far exceeding It's wave of power shot from her being and covered Its entire form.

Her allies watched as said beam traveled miles before detonating and exploding with the force of five atomic bombs and fracturing special boundaries around it.

As the smoke cleared and the laughter halted, a figure was seen standing, Its throne destroyed.

It had no injuries on its person, and it was staring at her with a curious gaze.

Finally It spoke.

"….I see" It's voice was calm….too calm.

"Your power is impressive. If I am measuring it correctly it currently exceeds the Dragon Kings and is on the level of High tier gods like Shiva and Thor. Your claims do indeed possess more weight now"

Suddenly It's form started glowing with a black aura that easily exceeded her beam of power from earlier.

It took a single step forward and assessed each of her comrades, judging their power as only slightly less than hers.

"Before we start," Its voice boomed, "I must warn you that what you seek to accomplish is foolish beyond all measure. And that even if you succeed you will not be able to deal with the aftermath, there is a reason why He has not confronted me for my Evil."

She took a step forward and drew her blade.

Pointing the blade at It, she leveled an even stare at It and spoke.

"You are the opposite of Him. You would take the mantle of Ruler of this realm."

She gestured around her with a sweep of her arm, "A Ruler does not oppress! A ruler guides and leads his people through choice! I care not for the consequences! If slaying you means that I doom the Realm to Death then I will lay siege on the Doors of Death myself!"

The voice to her right spoke, it was old and wise and had experience behind its every word.

"You have been the Tyrant King of this realm ever since its creation. In that time I've seen the horror of your rule and the evil of the World, to change our society we must purge your existence!"

"Yeah!" a somewhat snakelike voice spoke, "We're tired of your oppression and death in our realm! We want freedom to prosper but you restrict that only to your most trusted advisors. Well I say I'm tired of that. I got oceans to explore and hot mermaids to bang before I can die!

"They speek the truth," a rather sickly voice spoke up, "For the people to truly prosper we need happiness. Sealing us off in caves to rot and train for your army is wasting lives. And I refuse to let my children grow up in a world where your ass is on the throne."

It looked at all of them before settling on two specific people who had not spoken.

It's gaze could only be called disappointment.

The first was a woman with midnight hair and dressed in a purple dress.

She had serpent eyes and was undoubtedly beautiful.

Holding her in his arms was a tall man in gold and black full body armour with a sword on his side, cape on his back and black hair tied in a low ponytail.

He had a hawk like gaze as he looked at his former Master and held his woman tightly, though her power was great enough that she didn't truly need the protection.

"Even you two think this way don't you, Lilith, Bael?" It asked them as they both nodded.

It sighed as It gazed at It's former second in command and lover.

Finally It looked back at the old man dressed in ceremonial battle robes and leveled an even stare before It spoke, panning each of them in It's endless gaze.

"Asmodeous, The Archdemon of Wisdom and granted the title '_Sage_'."

It looked to the massive one with scaly skin, serpent eyes and blue hair with the snake voice, dressed in light armour, and wielding a spear.

"Leviathan, The Archdemon of the Sea and granted the title '_Behemoth_'."

It looked to the sickly man with the pale greenish skin and glasses.

He too, was dressed in robes but had no torso clothing, and he carried a scimitar and a dagger.

He had short pale hair, a deadpan expression, and a pipe in his mouth.

"Beelzebub, The Archdemon of Pestilence and granted the title '_Lord of the Flies'_."

It looked back to the couple and spoke, if one could pick it up his voice carried a tone of anger and betrayal in it

"Bael, The Archdemon of War, Second-in-Command to the Armies of Hell and granted the title of '_Destructor_'. Lilith, The Archdemon of Lust and granted the title of '_Mother of Sin'_."

It looked to the leader finally and stared at her right in the eye.

As It was about to speak, she interrupted him with defiance in her gaze as her twelve demonic wings flared out behind her.

"Lucifer, formerly known as Helel, Former Second-in-Command to God and Archangel, Founder of the Grigori, The Grand Usurper, and titled the _Morning Star_."

She charged at It and slashed with her sword, which It blocked with Its forearm.

She held the deadlock as she looked into Its eye and spoke again.

"And you are **Satan**, The Unholy One. The Antithesis, The Ultimate Judge of the Realms."

She broke the deadlock.

As she unleashed a strong Darkness attack on It, her allies powered up behind her.

"Prepare yourself, One Who Is The Darkness To The Light" she spoke as the dust cleared from her attack to reveal It's eye glowing in anger.

"Because by the time of the next Full Moon..."

Her eyes glowed as her allies all unleashed their maximum power, the level exceeding **Satan**'s current power causing It's eye to glow in surprise.

"…Your Corpse will be **MY **Throne!"

* * *

(P.S. ok while not exactly related to Fate's Gamble, Lupine has hinted a female Lucifer as Saber may be a possibly be used.

To clarify , this Lucifer is female and the origin is a mix between the "Shin Megami Tensei" universe and the "Highschool DXD" universe. - roughstar333)

Also this is the stat sheet Black Bullet made for Lucifer

Class: Saber

Name: Helel, AKA Lucifer. But she prefers Helel unless in Demon form

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Personality: A calm collected sort, very wise, but also has a very sharp tongue and isn't afraid to speak her mind in any way. She looks down on those lesser than herself, has a massive amount of personal pride, and has a distaste for humans. She also does not regret Falling or becoming a Devil, but she does dislike the Monsterous form it gave her.

Background: When the Heavens were created Helel was the right hand of God. An Archangel and a Seraphim. She loved Him more than any other and when He declared her the Leader of the Archangels none were more proud than herself. Then she was crushed when He commanded her and her Angels to obey the Humans. Humans who were the root of Sin and created the Tower of Babel to Usurp Him. She could not stand for it, would not bow to those that only He saw potential in. And so she, and her most loyal follower Azrael, or as he is known today, Azazel, Fell; and those who agreed Fell as well. Then she would found the Grigori, Watchers of Humanity, and it was here that she changed somewhat. She grew to resent God and his unbending Laws and craved Freedom. While she still despised Humans, she did see their potential, and so she started to tempt them, teach them. Disguising herself as old prophets she preached to them about Freedom and the Laws of Heaven being flawed.

This in turn sparked something. For the Fallen, when so completely going against the Lord in every way, can only become something the opposite, A Devil. A Fallen can normaly be redeemed, but once they cast off the Feathered Wings all together they become irredeemable, and as such become Devils. After taking the name Lucifer and handing the Grigori to Azazel, She descended to Hell, where she with her new allies, Leviathin The Water Serpent Devil, Glasaya Labos The Devil of Sorcery, and Beelzebub Lord of the Flies, Usurped power from Satan and became the new Rulers of Hell, with her as the Leader.

However unknown to them, Satan's body was the Seal of the Beast. And when it unsealed it unleashed Trihexia onto the world. This would draw Heaven and Grigori's attention as all three factions worked to defeat it. Eventually God would seal it away and all were prepared to retreat, until a Grigori member later identified as Kokabiel stabbed the weakened God in the back. This would spark the Great War which Lucifer would lose her life in towards the end, but not before bearing a child which would start the Lucifer line.

Stats:

STR: B

AGI: A

END: B

MANA: A(plus)

LUCK: D

NP: A

Class Skills:

Independant Action: A(plus)

As one who would be chained by no master, even God or Satan, it is only natural she bear the highest rank.

Magic Resistance: A

While her Faith in God could have ranked it higher like Jeanne D'Arc, it is diminished due to her own Status as a Fallen

Personal Skills

*= pending

Bravery: B

Charisma: A

Discernment of the Poor: A

*Divinity: A

Light of God: Ability to use spells of Heaven and Angels. Only Angels and Fallencan know this.

Rank A: as one ranked as the leader of Archangels its only natural that she knows this much

Dark of Devils: basically same as above but for Devils.

Rank A(only useable with Monsterous Strength)

Innocent Monster: B

Due to modern texts depicting her as Satan or just pure evil, her Devil form has been altered to be more demonic and makes her more Evil in nature.

Monsterous Strength: A

While it drastically increases all parameters it discards her use of Light spells for Dark spells and renders one Noble Phantasm unusable, but also opens up the use for another.

Shapeshift: A

Noble Phantasms:

The Morning Star: _Shine Bright, O Holy Helel_

Rank: A(plus)(plus)(plus)

Anti Fortress

Description: The strongest attack of Helel, and the personification of her status as The Morning Star. It calls forth a giant meteor of Holy Light on whatever the target is, and is unable to be resisted or blocked by conventional means. It was the attack that destroyed the Tower of Babel and as such has effective use against Heretics or Dark beings. Even Harry fears this Noble Phantasm to some degree. Activating Monsterous Strength seals this NP.

Victory Cry: _The Rally of the Usuper of Hell_

Rank: A(plus)

Support

Description: It was said that after killing Satan, Lucifer let out a giant victory cry that echoed out to the whole Underworld, and let them know of their new Ruler. Afterwards the Devils all gave their strength to the new King of Hell and rallied behind her and the other Satans. Thus the ability of this Noble Phantasm is twofold. The first is the ability to rally and control other Devils, though its more like to Devils that her Charisma rank jumped to around A(plus). Once she gets enough followers she lets out a giant war cry that draws power from her followers, raising all parameters a rank and healing all wounds Physical and Magical. This NP is only usable while activating Monsterous Strength

Lucifer Sword:_ Divine HolyDark blade_

Rank B(plus)

Type: Anti-Unit

A Sword gifted to her by God, signifying her station as his second in command. Like Caliburn it was not originally suited for battle, but after Falling and becoming a Devil it was soaked in enough Angel and Devil blood to be massively effective to both sides. It has no real powers, but it being a symbol of leadership adds to her Charisma

PS: Would you believe me if I said I tried to nerf her? Though right now she's at the power we need. Stronger than most Servants and able to kill those stronger than Servants and has Holy abilities. This is at just about the level of power we need


	52. Hypocrite

Hypocrite by Lupine Horror

Harry gazed out at the numerous 'eldritch abominations' that were massed before him.

An amused smirk tugged at his lips as he watched them gather, pulled towards Caster, who was transforming into a similar being using their innumerable bodies as the catalyst.

His eyes slid to the woman with mismatched eyes who stood beside him.

"No comment on how he is 'enslaving' other beings?" Harry inquired, though he knew the answer even as he asked the question.

'Hayley' knew that he knew as well.

She snorted in reply. "He's merely giving them an invitation, they're the fools for accepting it."

Harry shrugged in reply.

"True, but nevertheless, they are being subservient to him, does that not chafe? You, who refused to kneel to humanity, would watch the nearly mindless beings be exploited to the advantage of another, would you?"

"Stop trying to get a rise out of me, it is not going to work." 'Hayley' replied, amused at her master's needling if nothing else, it was certainly not a relationship that she could have ever anticipated, either in her life or after her death.

"I chose not to kneel before humans, not because I saw them as inferior, but because I refused to bow to anyone. God's light was dimmed in my eyes after he made that demand of me, and I could no longer follow his 'brilliance' after that, not when I knew the truth."

"The truth?" Harry cocked his head to one side in curiosity.

"God," 'Hayley' intoned. "Is a hypocrite."

Harry burst into laughter at that, though when he put a stop to his mirth, he had to ask.

"Oh, what makes you say that?"

"What doesn't make me say that?" Hayley shot back.

"He tells us to love our neighbours, yet he condemns those who are different. He preaches acceptance, but does not one of the commandments state that he is a 'jealous god'. and to worship none but he? He tells us not to covet the property of others, and to respect them, and yet the mother of Jesus was the wife of Joseph. Did God ask permission to impregnate her? No, he didn't, he merely decided it was so, and therefore they would have to accept it."

"Anything else?" Harry's eyes, behind his blindfold, danced with amusement.

"How about how marriage within Christianity is monogamous? Is it not so that Nuns are 'married' to God? That really shows how ridiculous _he_ is... or was, I suppose. He is dead now after all, and history has twisted the truth of matters. After all, my gender is not the only one that they got wrong. Humans seem to like males being the dominant gender, for not once in the bible will you find a female angel. I believe 'androgynous' is the closest you get, or perhaps 'feminine'." Hayley's eyes darkened at that.

"You okay?" Harry awkwardly patted the woman on the shoulder.

He could look deep into her soul to find out what was bothering her, or simply enter her mind, but he had too much respect for his Saber to do that.

"I am fine." Hayley waved him off.

"I was just remembering how humans 'demonize' me."

Her lips quirked into a slightly amused, yet rather sombre smirk at that little joke.

"The 'root of evil', I am called, and what did I do to deserve that title? Nothing! I refused to bend my knee to their whims, and when cast out of heaven, I overthrew the devil himself and took his place. I always believed in free will, and I thought that forcing the supernatural to back off would allow everyone to do their own thing, to develop their cultures without interference."

She sighed. "Oh, how naive I was."

Harry cleared his throat, pointing at the now fully developed tentacle monster thingy that Caster had become.

"Erm... I'm not entirely sure how to respond to that, so instead, shall we get on with killing the big threatening thing over there to avoid an awkward silence?"

'Hayley' laughed aloud.

"Ah, my master, you are most certainly a unique specimen. If I had met you before my death, I believe we would have made such an 'unholy' alliance."

Harry chuckled at the joke. "Well then, shall we be going, Helel?"

"Yes, we shall master, and let us show the mortals our power. For while you have your many titles, _I_ am the more feared. I am Helel, who fell and became Lucifer." Helel/Lucifer grinned.

"I am the devil."

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

{Just a random thing that popped into my head. - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. Oh come on Lupine, stop teasing us poor readers and update your story already! Also sorry if this omake offends you dear readers. I will apologize to any Christian/Catholic/Protestan/Jewish/ Muslim reader offended- roughstar333)


	53. Catalyst

The Catalyst by The Legendary Reaper

The catalyst had been explaining it all for her, laying out her options and the actions it had taken since it had been made.

How it had turned on its creators, or, so it said it had.

But beyond all that, there was one _absolutely glaring_ obstacle in this logic.

It was the fact that _sometime_ during it's spiel, some purple haired _teen_ had _floated_ into the _room_ walking on _air._

All the while, it had been looking at the catalyst as though seeing it for the first time and finally, when Shepard was made to pick an option, the teen interrupted.

_While sitting on the air as though he was sitting quite comfortably on a couch._

Shepard was about to pull her hair out.

Then the response the self named "Catalyst" made when it saw him as well.

Shepard would spend a _loooong_ time getting through all the needed tests to make sure she was mentally sound again.

She could still remember it now.

"Daddy?" The AI had spoken that one word that had sent Shepard to the blissful world of darkness.

She was less than amused when she was woken again... _in the past._

* * *

(P.S. so basically Harry created the "Mass Effect" Universe? - roughstar333)


	54. Paperwork

Paperwork by The Legendary Reaper

Harry looked down at the documents he'd been given.

The whole pile was around a meter tall double sided paper, detailing all the worlds he had poked his fingers into.

In a marketing sense, he had been into too many worlds to even count now.

Potter INC. was coming along nicely, as he'd taken to privately calling it in his head.

Y_ou_ have absolutely no idea how much amusement he could derive from giving other company headaches and _utterly rending_ any monopoly he found apart, even if it was only a backroom monopoly.

That only got him minor amusement however.

What he found enjoyable was going to dead worlds, worlds that had been pushed and tested by some type of disaster and setting up his company.

He still vaguely remembered one world with giant robots called Evangelions, and some type of… let's just call them things.

The humans however, had named them "_angels"._

He had not stopped needling _Religion_ over that.

Religion got a mighty huffy when he started needling her about that.

He had fun revolutionizing that world.

There was one persistent bug that had tried to get him crushed a few times but well, he delighted in destroying the man after he'd threatened to harm his family.

But as he looked down, he saw the cold hard truth of what his amusement had generated.

_PAPERWORK!_

After all, what was it they said…

"_With great power, comes great responsibility."_

With a barely audible grumble, he started working on the mound of paper.

* * *

00-Line Break-00

* * *

_{I'm not sure why but I had this mental picture of harry standing before a towering stack of paperwork... - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. Doesn't Harry has his tentacle hair that lets him do paperwork faster? - roughstar333)


	55. Swords and Omakes 2

Swords And Omakes Pt. 2 Like Glass by Madmanalpha

"Oh how pleasant a garden, and would you look at that couples."

"Are you jealous, Karasuba?" Tamamo asked.

"Looks like it's a warm climate here. Hmm… where to start?" DoD muttered.

"Whoa, hold it let's get out of town first. I would like to fight Kara-chan here, and Origin doesn't like unnecessary collateral damage." Tyrant pipes in as she appears.

"Yes that's right it means I won't have to clean things up and repair buildings."

"Is that laziness I hear?" Holly interceded.

"I didn't think you had it in you especially as you are always testing your limits." V/V teased.

"Let's go this way not too many people are going that way."

"Are you getting anxious or something, V/V?"

"No, Holly it's just that I would like to get moving is all something does not feel right." V/V crisply replied

"Looks like DoD has already headed off." Harry replied, shifting a little.

"Do you feel off too?" V/V whispered to Harry as they proceed down a path toward a bridge.

"Yes and I am not sure why either." Harry frowned.

"We best catch up so that I can keep an eye out."

* * *

-A few hours later.-

* * *

"Ooo a giant Venus Fly Trap! I call samples!" DoD exclaimed excitedly.

"Mine!" Tyrant yelled as she charged in with Karasuba not far behind.

"Tch! Too easy." Karasuba calmly said as the monster shatters.

"Samples. Samples. Where are my samples?" DoD singsongs.

"Tyrant, you vaporized it!"

"Well there is a clearing about 300 or so meters ahead. You can collect some plant samples there." Harry placated DoD.

"Yay, plant samples!"

"I'll referee the duel between you and Karasuba, Tyrant." Holly said.

"Why would we need a referee though?" Karasuba coolly asked.

"So that you do not go beyond the boundaries of the clearing in over eagerness." V/V replied monotonously, eliciting a laugh from the group.

"Is that nothing but tentacles?" Tamamo asked a few minutes later as they came upon a mass of tentacles writhing in the ground with an excited DoD in its clutches.

"That tickles, now hold still while I get my… No! Origin, it ate my knife!"

It suddenly burst into glowing light.

"That's one, try to keep up Tyrant."

"When did we start counting kills?" Tyrant asked tilting her head.

"I thought we were just going to duel."

"Well we'll do that to, but this could fun too." Karasuba replied

V/V pipes in. "I'll keep track for the both of you."

"Thanks." Both reply.

* * *

-Scene Change-

* * *

"Hmm… immortal ground, looks like you need to worry too much about repairs,Harry." Holly concluded after the fifth purple message appeared.

"That's good. I'll call for a break in a bit. Although, I think I'll take a nap right over there." Harry called through a yawn.

"You just don't want to watch them go at it." Tamamo narrowed her eyes.

"I'll have you know that I haven't sleep in nearly 2 weeks now, so I think a nap sounds good."

"I'll join you over…" V/V started before being interrupted.

"WAAH!" DoD cried.

"What's wrong?" An irritated Tyrant started.

"I was about to pull a finisher when you interrupted my concentration."

"All the plants I pick shatter like glass before I can do anything." DoD wailed.

"Are you being too rough with them?" Holly asked.

DoD just stared at her and picks a flower only for it to shatter like the monsters from earlier.

A frowning Tamamo commented, "Well that sucks. Hey, can you call Zelretch and find out what's going on, Harry?"

"I guess if I want this to end soon." Harry said as he pulls out his phone.

Two rings later.

"Hey gramps, what is SAO exactly?"

"It's Sword Art Online Harry. Having fun?"

"Well I was, but DoD can't get her samples so…"

"Really, I thought she would be able to as the game interacts with the brain directly."

"Nope." Harry replied popping the 'p'

"Just shatters like glass."

"Hmm… well I'm sure you will figure something out. I got to go and get back to a meeting with the other dead apostles, Bye."

With that said, Zelretch hung up.

"Well what did he say?" Asked a teary DoD.

"That this is an online game." Harry bluntly replied.

"Ah, so no samples then?" DoD timidly asked.

"Well, this game apparently interacts with the brain so there might be a way…" Harry trails off thinking.

"Well I don't want to wait, so take us somewhere I can get some samples." An impetuous DoD said crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry ended up nodding.

"Alright I guess I can… I'll be right back, Fate wants a word."

Harry vanishes as a figure in a red cloak appears shouting in a feminine voice.

"Wait don't go! I need your help!"

"Umm… He won't be gone for long, but who are you?" Tamamo asked with suspicion lacing her voice and body posture.

"Oh good," She replied while lowering her hood to reveal pale asian features with brown eyes that hold a strange light.

"I'm Cardinal and I run Sword Art Online."

* * *

-End of Pt. 2-

* * *

_{Hate to leave like that but that is as far as my muse is taking me here. Although it I forced some of it I hope it flows as well as I think. On another note I have an omake idea for Halloween that I think would be funny, but as with most of these things they come to me at work and some of it gets lost between work and home so… Well I hope you enjoy- Madmanalpha}_

(P.S. so wait and see huh? - roughstar333)


	56. B-Monsters

_{And here we go with my Halloween Omake which was posted at 00:00 on the 31st of October (GMT), I hope you enjoy... and definitely don't blame me about it not being scary, it's not meant to be. - The Distorted Shadow}_

_B-Monsters by The Distorted Shadow_

Ron Weasley let out a yawn as he walked through the corridors on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There was nothing unusual in there, except for the simple, undeniable fact that Harry James Potter was not there with him.

Ever since the start of Hogwarts, he and Harry had been the best of friends.

They were both avid quidditch fans, they were both from prominent families, and most importantly, they were both firm followers of the light.

Then Harry had been murdered in cold blood by that bastard He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

He had lost his best/only friend because of that. . .

Sure Hermione was still there but Harry had always acted as a buffer between them and she had always grated on his nerves just as much as he grated on hers. . .

And so their 'friendship' had quickly died down after that.

Then the headmaster had revealed during the start of term feast that he would be performing a ritual to summon an alternate version of Harry Potter from another world.

His heart had soared, maybe, just maybe he would be capable of getting his friend back.

The summoning had completed and everyone had found themselves at a loss of words.

This other Harry Potter had a feminine beauty that surpassed even that Veela girl during the Tri-Wizard tournament. . . despite being a guy.

The fact he had a pair of girls cuddled up to him only made it even more clear that this Harry was not _his_ Harry.

His Harry was a firm believer in monogamy, a tradition of the Light to dedicate themselves to a single person completely.

His Harry was well on his way to doing that with Ginny.

"Zezeze."

He froze as he noticed a strange, almost laugh like noise coming from behind him.

"Zezeze."

And there it was again . . . followed a strange squishing sound.

He didn't want to look to see what it was, but he just knew that whatever it was Fred and George were planning to do to him would only be worse if he didn't.

And so he turned and . . .

Was that a giant Tomato?

His previous concern was quickly replaced with a sense of acceptance as he realized that whatever his brothers were doing, a giant Tomato was most likely going to be just the first thing in a long list of weird things that would most likely be designed to make him think he was crazy.

"Zezeze."

The Tomato just _laughed_.

"Alright Fred, George, I don't know what you're planning but I know it's you." He decided to call out, only to note that the only reply was for the giant fruit to start rolling towards him.

"Zezeze."

"Seriously, this isn't funny, it's just stupid." He called out as the giant salad ingredient picked up more speed.

And then it hit him.

His mind immediately stopped disregarding the monstrosity before him as he noted that it was doing something that should be impossible.

He knew Fred and George would never do that.

"AHHH!" his scream pierced the hall as he felt his flesh being rendered by the red monster, his leg muscles now no longer intact enough to support his weight as he heard, more than felt, the bones that supported him breaking under the giant tomatoes ministrations.

All thoughts of how such a thing could happen were dismissed as the fruit proceeded to devour him alive.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a proud Pureblooded wizard, from a long and illustrious family.

There was nothing he couldn't get if he wanted it.

Well, except getting that mudblood Granger to get on her hands and knees to grovel before him like the worthless trash she was.

Then again, perhaps at some point he could get her trapped in a mistress contract.

She was surprisingly attractive when she was done up correctly and he knew he would take great pleasure in putting her in her place.

Then, there was Potter.

The old Potter was insufferable, always thinking he was superior to him just because he was a blinded fool that couldn't see the sun for the shit that poured out of Dumbledore's mouth.

The new Potter however, was a completely different animal altogether.

Where the old Potter would always go crying to the headmaster over every little problem he had, this new Potter seemed to hold some level of resentment towards the 'leader of the light'. . .

Honestly he felt that Potter wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for one thing. . .

He thought he was better than him.

That dirty little half-blood thought he was better than _him_, a proud and powerful pureblood!

He would make that boy pay for his crimes against him, he would find a way to trap his little girlfriends in mistress contracts and show him just how powerless he really was.

And then he turned the corner and froze.

What the hell was with that rabbit?

It was about the size of a Hippogriff and was sitting at the other end of the hallway from him.

Those eyes, those eyes that promised pain should he so much as move.

He had to blink as the giant bunny started charging towards him, before he pulled out his wand and proceeded to cast a simple stunning spell at the creature.

It didn't flinch and soon he found the rabbit upon him.

Immediately he felt it's razor sharp teeth dig into his arm before the giant rabbit started to shake, causing pain to lance through his being as his arm started to rip as the bone broke under the force of its bite.

"AHHH!" and with that pain filled cry, Draco Malfoy found himself being torn apart by the ministrations of the giant mutant bunny.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Fred and George didn't know what to do.

They were the greatest pranksters currently residing at Hogwarts but someone had somehow managed to get a group of clowns into school without them realizing it.

"Oh… what have we here Gred?" Fred asked his brother in an attempt to sound intimidating.

"Looks like a bunch of clowns have," George responded before his brother cut in like they were both prone to doing.

"Managed to sneak into school." The first twin finished.

He looked at the group of entertainers, fully expecting a response, only to frown as they simply looked at each other with their unnaturally shaped heads before pulling out a series of pies.

"Oh, are you going to," he started, getting interrupted by George.

"Try throwing pies at us?" the other twin asked, before one of the pies was indeed thrown at his face.

Fred found himself frowning, what was that smell?

"AAAAHHHH!" the clowns started to laugh as Fred turned to his brother who was quickly hit by several other pies… and that was when he noticed the reason for his brothers cries.

He was melting.

"GEORGE!"

All traces of humor were gone from his voice as he noted that his brother was in the process of being killed by whatever it was these pies were made of.

"Scourgi-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his call of the cleaning spell as he found his wand knocked from his hand by… popcorn?

As soon as he looked at the clowns, he found himself getting knocked down by another barrage of popcorn.

He hated this, his brother was dying and he was useless. . . and were those clowns wrapping him up in cotton candy?

No . . . it was too strong to be that . . . and why did it feel so painful, as if his body was being broken down within it.

No . . . it couldn't end like this!

He had to . . .

Save . . .

". . . "

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in a panic.

He could tell from the wards that littered Hogwarts that his students were dying left, right, and center . . . all while the staff weren't faring much better either.

Already Severus, Lily, James, and Sirius were dead, except for the _other_ Sirius that had arrived with the alternate Mr Potter. . . .

". . ."

He couldn't believe he didn't see it before!

The first year that this other Harry was there was the first year, dozens, if not hundreds of students and staff died!

He had to find the boy and make him stop whatever he was doing!

"AHH!", he found himself collapsing to the floor as a sharp pain shot through his leg and started ripping through him.

Looking towards the offending appendage, he was greeted by the sight of an animated Puppet, literally tearing through his flesh with its bare hands.

He didn't have time for this, and with that thought, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the murderous Puppet with a tiny head and massive arms, only to find what looked like a muggle drill tearing through his arm and forcing him to drop his only weapon.

It was another puppet, one with a drill on its head, that had torn him from his only means of defense.

Then he noticed the others.

A white faced doll wearing a black coat and fedora, it had a knife in place of a right hand and a hook in place of its left.

A strange Chinese style doll with a head split into three parts that could each rotate horizontally, allowing it to change its expression several times as he watched it watching him.

And lastly, the only feminine doll looked almost normal outside of being pale. . . and currently vomiting up what looked like a giant leech.

His heart could do little more than sink as he watched the puppets move towards him, their obvious weapons held in a menacing manner...

The last ten minutes of his life were the most painful he had ever experienced.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Albus Dumbledore woke with a start.

His breathing was rapid.

He had been certain that everyone had been systematically murdered, himself included, but given his current status as awake, alive, and uninjured made him let out a sigh of relief, especially when he noted how the wards were registering everyone except the new Harry Potter.

That was one of the annoying parts of it all, he didn't know _how_ Harry Potter could evade the Hogwarts wards but he proved that he most certainly _could_.

But he shook his head and readied himself for the day.

He just couldn't shake that nightmare he had.

He was certain that the pain was far too real to be just a dream.

Perhaps it was some sort of prophecy?

He would have to look into it later.

Right now, he would have to start preparing for the Halloween feast.

Now, how much time would he have to get it ready?

With a quick Tempus charm, he froze.

". . ."

Why was his charm saying it was the _1st of November_?

How had he missed an _entire day_ of the year without even realizing it?

With a shake of his head, he left his room, ready for the day to come and hoping that he could get some sort of explanation for what was going on right now.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Dumbledore found himself growing more and more confused as he watched everyone file into the Great Hall for breakfast, not because of who they were but because of how everyone possessed a haunted look in their eyes. . . well, except for that V/V girl that was always with Harry.

He couldn't tell about Harry or that Alt girl because neither had their eyes visible but they seemed far too amused to be haunted like everyone else.

Then Sirius Black stormed into the room with a grave expression on his face, one that really put him on edge as the man stormed up to Harry.

"Harry, the next time you do something like _that_ for Halloween, can you _please_ give me _some_ warning?" the man asked with an obvious amount of irritation in his voice, "because I am most certainly not a fan of being murdered by the _freaking GingerDead Man_!"

"No promises." the grin that split the boy's face at that told him everything he needed to know.

"Mister Potter, did you do something to give us nightmares last night?" he asked after standing from his seat and looking down at the Slytherin table.

"No, I just made an arrangement with Death and Zelretch."

He froze at that.

Did Harry Potter seriously just talk about making a deal with a dead apostle ancestor and a concept?

"Well, do you think you could at least use _proper_ monsters next time? I really did not like having to run from alien clowns, giant rabbits and tomatoes."

Wait... what did Mister Black just say?

And why were most of the students shivering in fear at that description?

"No promises."

And with that last statement from the boy, Dumbledore decided he didn't want to know anymore.

Besides, he could always just ask Mister Black about what the hell actually went on the previous day.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too ridiculous.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

_{And that was the Halloween Special from me._

_Just to make it clear, in this Omake, Harry got Death to make whatever deaths occurred in Hogwarts during Halloween would only last for Halloween, before bringing forth some B-movie monsters... the ones that I used were:_

_Killer Tomatoes: Attack Of The Killer Tomatoes (1978)_

_Giant Rabbits: Night Of The Lepus (1972)_

_Killer Klowns: Killer Klowns From Outer Space (1988)_

_Puppets: Puppet Master (1989)_

_Only referenced: The GingerDead Man: The GingerDead Man (2005) - The Distorted Shadow}_

(P.S. where I live is barely 9:00 pm in October 30, but since Shadow posted this, well here it is then. Happy Halloween People - roughstar333)


	57. ALIEN

ALIEN by The Legendary Reaper

Draco Malfoy was decidedly unimpressed with Harry Potter.

From when the young Draco had met young Potter, his opinion on Harry Potter had already been set in stone for it had been told.

The first meeting had been the beginning of a rivalry that would develop into an intense hate, and then turn it further into the _primal desire _to rend at each other given any opportunity.

It had all started with the refusal of a handshake.

A simple gesture.

The simple refusal of a handshake.

From one dark haired boy turning away at the sight of a hand offered in a moment of trust, to establish a small bond of friendship.

It was brutally torn away and then _finally._

The fights came.

It had been like clockwork, to find both of them cursing each other.

It had lasted until his rival had died.

The death had struck the entire wizard world, even those on the opposite side as Harry Potter had stood in their way, in the way of their plans as an immovable iron wall.

He stood as an immovable wall of protection for all those on so called 'good guy' side but most of all, he was one of the center figures in the war between light and dark.

He stood as the implacable object in this war so understandably that when he died, everyone was shocked.

The dark families were shocked because they no longer had to fight against the immovable wall that was Harry Potter's fame with their movements.

As it was, Harry Potter's 'fame' no longer guided the weaklings on the opposite side, _the losing side._

Those on the light side found themselves without a guiding light and so, for some sense of normalcy they had agreed when the great and mighty Dumbledore had offered to summon another champion for them.

The darker families had allowed the weak and easily guided light families an unimpeded summoning out of an utterly _moronic_ sense that they _were superior _and could win even if they had another Harry Potter on their side.

And so they had allowed it to all flow on unimpeded.

The voice of Draco Malfoy, protesting this discussion was ignored by all as he was but a child.

_After all what would he know?_

Let's not forget however, that this Draco had been locked in an utterly vicious war with Harry Potter and it had given him, however unintentional, a look into said teen's mind, laying it open of how Harry Potter reacted to anything he deemed threatening.

It had scared the young dragon, however pretentious the name was but the point remained that what he saw _legitimately scared him._

Then they had summoned another Harry Potter, the utterly alien Harry Potter that stood mockery to all Draco knew about Harry Potter.

And rather than accept that this Harry Potter that could have been different than the others. he arrogantly assumed that this Harry Potter, the one that they had summoned, would react all the same.

That day had lasted a long time, feeling as though it was being dragged on forever.

Strangely enough, he had felt it as though the day had been cut_, ripped, shredded . . ._

He felt as though the day had been _SPLIT_ into four separate times that flowed slowly.

He ignored this feeling however as it made no sense and was therefore, useless to him.

That night, when the Alien Potter had stepped into the Slytherin Common Room as though he owned it and sat down in a chair reserved for the older years _again_ like he owned it did, Draco snapped.

He walked up to the teen and slapped the book away from the alien's hand.

He barely had time to react before the Alien was looming over him, _despite the impossibility of that because this boy was shorter than him._

He opened his mouth but didn't have time to continue however, as he felt rather numbly, his lower jaw being detached from his face.

He paused in stunned silence as the pain had yet to register.

He looked, _in stupefaction, _at the sight before him.

Harry Potter stood a few steps from him, and he currently had _his jaw _in his hand, the blood freely dripping from it.

A second of stunned silence later, and the screaming began.

Or he would have, he not been tagged with a silencing spell before the entirety of Slytherin house.

Before them all, Harry Potter began to twist and change, sick and wet popping sounds sprouting and blowing for all to hear.

The sounds that caused all to cringe, the cracking of bone was heard along with the disgusting sounds of pops.

All together it created a demented version of a cacophony.

What was left afterward was the stuff Nightmare Fuel got its idea's from.

It was the stuff _Nightmare Fuel had Nightmares From._

Then it spoke.

It's sibilant, gurgling and hissing voice filled the room and _froze them all in PRIMAL TERROR._

_"Ahh, you silly mortals…. Opening the doors to the outside…." _

A rather significant pause happened.

_"How thoughtful of you. . ."_

It's maw opened wide and the last thing Draco saw was a maw of sharp, spinning, **_Deadly, Buzzing Teeth._**

* * *

_00-Line Break-00_

* * *

_I lied, I did have a Halloween omake... MWAHAHA!_


	58. Holloween Fun

Holloween Fun by Madmanalpha

"Not again, dammit!" Ichigo shouted as they come upon an empty park yet again.

"This is becoming tiresome." Uryū said

"I wouldn't have thought that Halloween would mean hollow free for all." A panting Orihime said

"Well it is a bit more active this day, but this is just too many hollows to be normal." Rukia stated.

"Great two more hallow energy signatures. Split up?" Hitsugaya asked

"Yes let's split up we'll cover more ground." Uryū said.

* * *

-Scene Change-

* * *

"So how long are you going to keep that up Harry?" Holly questioned

"When they actually decide to use their head and try to source it instead of charging headfirst to the larger concentration." Harry shrugged.

"Yes it is fun." Tamamo piped up.

* * *

-Back with the gang-

* * *

"Empty again. What about . . . " Ichigo is interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Right same here. Let's meet back up. At the new location, does this one feel stronger to you?"

"Right see you there."

"Hmm. . . if this hollow is strong, we may not be able to fight it." Hitsugaya said

"We've been at this since seven and it's almost daybreak now." Chad replied quietly

"Well, we are the only ones available." Ichigo bit out.

* * *

-Back to Harry-

* * *

"Well there goes that fun." Tamamo pouted.

"Indeed, looks like Tyrant will get to have some fun." Harry observed

He then added, "Maybe DoD too."

"Well then shall we get going then?" Holly asked rhetorically proceeding toward the hollow.

* * *

-Back to the tired heroes-

* * *

"Come on, I'm just getting warmed up." The Hollow taunted.

"You can't be tired already. I beat back the weaklings just to face you soul reapers and this is what I get? Pathetic."

"The power, just what is this hollow?" Uryū said panting.

"I don't know, but we'll beat him we have too." Ichigo ragged out

"Ichigo, you're ready to collapse where you stand and we're tired. Please don't do anything stupid." Hitsugaya said.

"Tch!" Ichigo grunted.

"Sorry to tire you all out, but you really need to get better at tracking. I've got this, so take a breather."

This caused all the assembled to look at the roof of a building.

They saw a purple haired girl.

"You think you can beat me girly?" The hollow laughs.

"First, I'm a guy. Second I only need a part of me to beat you. Oh and third, the name is Harry." The newly identified Harry replied with a smirk.

"Hahaha you make me lau . . ." The Hollow stopped as a sudden overwhelming power sweeps forth.

"This power, it's similar to what we've been chasing but. . . " Uryū observed.

"More potent?" Asked Orihime

"No, it's different. The same but different." Rukia said.

"Who are you ?! This isn't the power of soul reaper!" The Hollow exclaimed.

"I am your worst nightmare. Now meet my sword. Tyrant, go have your fun try to keep the collateral to a minimum." Harry said grandiosely.

"Yes, Origin, I'll try." Tyrant responded as she shimmers into existence.

"!" A strangled cry from the assembled group.

Before then, a flash of light, a screech of pain and a gust of wind ended everything.

"Hey I thought you would be stronger?" Tyrant asked.

"I'm going back and never coming to the human world again!" The Hollow exclaimed as it ran back from whence it came to get away from the sword wielding maniac with what's left of its body.

" Are there any samples, Tyrant?" DoD asks.

"No, doesn't look like I got any this time round. Sorry, DoD." Tyrant said looking around.

"Samples?" Rukia asked weakly.

"Well, enjoy what's left of your night." Harry said as Tyrant swings her sword around.

"Who are you?" Chad asked

"Yeah, you're no hollow. Of that I'm sure." Hitsugaya said.

"Well let's just sa…" Harry began.

Holly interrupted, "He's a god. Now, let's get home. I swear if I miss the show because of your fun, we'll be having a talk."

She finished with a glare at Harry.

Harry just sighed.

"Come on Tyrant, DoD we're going home."

With that, they vanished.

"So any ideas if they were serious?" Uryū asked.

"Oh before I forget, you really should look beyond what you see or feel." Harry popped back before leaving just as quickly.

"It's been a long night. Let's go get some sleep and forget about this whole Halloween mess." Ichigo said as he walks away.

"I'll be talking to the others to see if they have met him before." Hitsugaya said tiredly as he follows Ichigo.

* * *

-END-

* * *

_{Happy Halloween everyone hope you enjoyed this parody. Not as clean as I would like, but I am not as familiar with Bleach as I am with other things. I just thought that I would do a play on the Hallow of Halloween and Hollow is close so that's all I really had going for it.-Madmanalpha}_

(P.S. WELL THAT WAS FUN, I guess. Also this series crossover was Bleach - roughstar333)


	59. Shinji's New Servant

**Shinji's New Servant **by The Archivist of Infinity

Shinji Matou was ecstatic!

No one believed that he could become a competent magus, did they?

He would show them all!

It had all started earlier in the day when he had stumbled upon a book that must have been accidentally left out of the family library.

In it, he had found a way to summon a servant for the upcoming war and all that it required was a single human soul.

Shinji looked down at the dead eyes of the violet haired girl laying in the circle in front of him.

He had drawn it exactly like it said in the book and now all he had to do was complete the ritual

"**_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._**

**_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._**

**_Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._**

**_Repeat every five times._**

**_Simply, shatter once filled._**

**_――――I announce._**

**_This soul do I offer to draw a great power to my side_**

**_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn?"_**

Zouken Matou's eyes shot open as he felt the incredibly strong bounded field snap into place.

Preparing himself for battle, he stretched out his senses throughout his various familiars when he noticed something strange.

Though it seemed impossible to believe, his soul seemed to be fading.

Seconds later, Zouken was dead, passing before the great creature pushing itself between the cracks of reality could become fully realized.

Outside of the bounded field, a purple haired boy floated in the air, watching and waiting.

While everyone else simply saw the mansion that was usually there, he could see the chimeric beast tearing through the building.

As the creature started to force itself against the specially made barrier, the bounded field's special ability was activated and transported its entire contents to the center of the sun.

"Not bad," he mused.

"I removed two monsters and set back the resurrection of a dead god by a number of years. I especially like the touch of stuffing Zouken's worms into that puppet I made." He thought as he looked sideways at the sleeping girl floating in the air next to him.

Using the Kaleidoscope, he sent her to Shirou's house.

"Well I guess that takes care of things for now, I wonder what Fate's next mission will be?" he wondered as he vanished leaving no trace of his passing but an empty crater where once stood the proud house of the Matou.

* * *

(P.S. wait so Harry just stopped the return of CTHULHU !? - roughstar333)


	60. Pranksters

Pranksters by The Legendary Reaper

The two of them shook hands.

Harry looked towards the spiraling portal situated before them.

"Well, round one is over..."

There was a significant pause as they both assessed the portal, Harry and Zelretch.

"Let round two begin!" Harry finished grandiosely, the corner of his eyes crinkling in amusement.

Zelretch let out a chuckle that seemed to grow in intensity as they both walked towards the portal.

"You're a horrible person Harry, you know that right?"

Harry looked up, not stopping his graceful lope towards the portal to look at him.

"I know, but honestly, I can't resist it and neither can you? Would you have done anything different?"

Zelretch had adopted a thoughtful look on his face at that while walking towards the portal, before he chuckled again.

"Nope. Off we go again, to the beginning of it all. This is still a horrid joke you know, Harry. Manipulating events so that there is another Infinite Archive."

He got a quiet snort in response.

Truly, they were pranksters of the highest order.

* * *

(P.S. the The Second Infinite Archive? God helps us all! - roughstar333)


	61. Champion

Champion by Malcho1234

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Harry rubbed his chin in thought.

Fate had asked him to check on one of her Champions. . .

A certain boy that went by the name of Christopher Redmond.

It was easy to find the Dimensional cluster where the boy resided, and it was just as easy to spy at the different versions of him that existed there.

Strangely enough, this was one of the rare Champions of Fate that didn't need any help.

He could see Chris deal with his enemies with showing little to no mercy.

Something that he actually found refreshing after seeing so many Champions that age let their nemesis live only for it to bite them in the ass later.

Giving an unseen salute to an aged version of the boy that fought in a second alien war in two decades, he moved onto the next world.

"Hmm... Let's see where will you end..." Harry muttered to himself as he watched a version of Chris headbutt an Ethereal.

The resulting release of energy briefly pierced Dimensions, just enough to send the unsuspecting boy in another world...

* * *

{Well, time for me to hop on this wagon. I made this as a homage to Lupine for following my XCOM/RWBY fanfiction. I also have a couple of Another Origin stories in progress, but those will come later. -Malcho1234}

(P.S. Welcome Malcho1234, and the name of his story is"Dust and Psionics" which is a crossover between XCOM and RWBY, with an OC protagonist. - roughstar333)


	62. The Coincidence

**[The Coincidence] by The Legendary Reaper**

* * *

**00-Line Break-00**

* * *

A painfully thin child, spotted only by the tufts of golden hair showing, curled up into himself.

Fighting against the cool air that was attempting to steal his warmth, it was safe to say that he was losing this particular fight as the biting air simply _won_ without trying.

As every time the young child moved, he moved from a somewhat warm spot to a cool spot.

The wind invaded his space, stealing his warmth with its ephemeral cool, clammy fingers.

Gently tugging his warmth from him all over, having only the clothes on his back, and the blanket that was more shredded material than whole did, the child truly fit the imagined look of a street urchin.

He curled tighter into himself, shuffling feebly under the shredded, colorless blanket he held to fend of the cold.

And so he slept through the merciless night in freezing temperatures not knowing that his destiny would change tomorrow.

Perhaps not for the better nor the worst but change it would, with one small encounter.

So the child slept, fitfully, dead to the world.

Even as the cold was merciless in its war against him, wanting no, _demanding_ his warmth, the child refusing to give it.

Fighting against it in anyway he could, even if that itself was ineffective and only served to dim his warmth further.

So the child slept, in the alley that split what would've been one building into two.

Having long since fallen into disrepair, the rats and creatures came and scurried out.

the few more adventurous among them sought out the child but scampered off after sensing something that only they could.

A stray came along, its mangy fur covered in multiple different parasites turning it into a walking carrier came.

It's emancipated and almost skeletal appearance and balding coat only adding to the overall feel of the alley, adding to the feel of a dilapidated back town dump.

The alley essentially was a dump, having not been cleaned out as the residents of the village knew who resided there almost daily.

They took their revenge, in subtle ways as they weren't stupid enough to kill the child, not after the first few had tried and been summarily executed.

Oh, it wasn't pronounced but it was strongly implied, almost thrown in their faces when those who had tried didn't come back again.

The civilians that housed within Konoha had picked up many things, and only those who looked and among those, only those whom kept it to themselves.

You didn't live among Ninja who walked among you like they had always done so and not pick up how to tell them apart.

They may have been smart but they weren't smart enough to look past their petty wish for vengeance.

To see what was around them at all times, what surrounded them.

The truth was more horrifying that what they imagined.

Vicious walls that would murder them without hesitation should they look for a way to harm them, machines of war that could level an _entire village_ given reason and among those, those who stood among the top of the war machines, those who could devastate countries if given the need, they took the form of Ninja.

The chilly night passed, sapping the normally lively village of cheer.

The normally bustling village losing its vitality.

The night passed and along with it so too did the almost frozen state placed upon the village.

Slowly, like cogs slowly grinding towards action again after having been stopped and allowed to rust, did the village shed its sleepy attitude and frozen pace.

Even the ninja that had flickered in and out during the night, they too seemed invigorated by the absolutely magnificent sight of a full sun, cresting above mountains in the distance further enhanced by a light cloud cover that bathed in the sun's glory.

They acted as mirrors to further spread it.

The sun turned the sky orange in its awakening.

The few cogs in the great machine that was Konoha that had paused to marvel at the sight that greeted them almost daily, feeling the invigorating effects of it, turned back to their work and once again, the great cogs of Konoha turned.

Some slowly and some fast, some slowly spinning into work as they awoke from their night's rest from within their homes, their sanctuary's.

It was into this atmosphere did the child travel, from his alley that had been left to the ravages of time and waste.

In another time, he would have headed to a clearing he had found only recently to search the area with a fine tooth and comb for breakfast, and along the way to his path, he would walk past a park.

More specifically, this particular park had acquired a few new attractions in preparation for a prank and our sunny haired child would walk past right as the prank had gone off.

He would watch in utter awe as the child whom at the time of the prank assumed to have set it up broke down into near hysterics at the prank.

As though the child alone was privy to the most amusing thing in the world.

The blond haired child would then decide he wanted to laugh like that too.

That the attention the child got because of that would be rained upon him too, as his mind at the time being off-balance from its new-found determination to prank people, would have been unable to tell that the attention the laughing child was getting was bad.

His mind would have only seen the attention and his lack of it, cementing it in his mind that fooling around with people would get him attention.

He would have gone on this path, playing practical jokes on the entire village, turning many people's hair grey before he would be admitted to the Ninja academy, having to choice in the matter because of his status, what he held and what he represented to the village.

_A weapon._

He would have been average in all he tried, never putting effort behind anything he did unless it interested him and being slowly manipulated over time to forgive all of their wrong and sin, either against him or others through events that had been woven into a tapestry of manipulation before he was been born.

He would have go on and become a pawn in the greater scheme of things until the end when he would strike back, rending them apart but as it were, this is not time and it all changed one particularly unimpressive day.

As it were however, this is not that time and the child with blond hair did not get to run to his clearing and search for food.

As it were, he bumped into a stunningly beautiful women with flowing purple hair, whose eyes were hidden from the world by a blindfold.

He was too stunned at the sight of the lady.

All thoughts of running to his clearing fled his mind at the small but entirely genuine smile she had given him.

The smile had lit up her entire face, turning her into the most stunning and breathtaking sight the young child had even seen.

_"Beautiful…"_

* * *

(P.S. what a coincidence indeed. Anyway looks like a wave of naruto omakes are coming - roughstar333)


	63. Sealed

Sealed by Akitsufan

Harry suppressed a sigh as he stared over the murky waters of the Fuinjutsu prison, only the unnecessary breathing of the red Chakra construct and the soft dripping echoing across the vast space.

Accidentally being caught up in a local Shinigami in a sealing technique was bad enough but receiving the sad puppy dog eyes from both Fate and Death to not actively subvert this impressive prison was worse.

They said something about destroying the seal would kill an innocent and diverting a particularly desirable destiny.

Still it would give him time to analyse this world's unusual magic, though it was through the eyes of the boy he was imprisoned in.

Idly, the most boring part was Harry's imprisoned time inside an infant, an infant barely a day old, so their was nothing to do but stare at the unconscious fox or wander aimlessly beyond the barred gate and listen in to whispered conversations about his host and plans for his future.

The spoken language was a distorted version of Japanese, difficult to parse but understandable.

The eavesdropped conversations between a Sarutobi and a Jiraiya were a wealth of information.

While heavy with technical jargon, the discussions the two had rocketed his understanding of the Fuinjutsu he found himself within.

The Fuinjutsu bindings were an immaculate piece of work, forming and shielding a subdimensional pocket that was powered and sustained by the uncontrollable emissions of the imprisoned nine tailed fox's Chakra body, almost like a Chinese finger trap.

The harder the Kyuubi would push to escape, the stronger the reflected and re-purposed power would slap it down.

The excess was in turn, filtered and mixed with the boy's own Chakra system, causing the constant flow to the stretch child's system to unimaginable heights.

The first three years were almost mind-numbingly boring, the only distraction had been his slow investigation of the various subsystems of the seal he shared with the Kyuubi.

If he understood them correctly, two spirit fragments had been anchored into the Fuinjutsu array, were either as advisors or extra prison guards he couldn't tell for sure without activating them.

The difficulty lay in the fact they would trigger only when the Chakra of the fox flowed out unimpeded.

Giving another glare at the still sleeping kitsune, god what he would love to have a conversation partner before he went mad.

The boy was no help either.

Several sub systems prevented any communication between the two, so all he could do was watch the boy's fairly boring and lonely life flash by.

From his host's experiences, he built a rough idea of what was in store for the kid.

Fear, hatred and general disdain for his existence, oddly paralleling his own young life.

A soft building rumbling pulled him from his musings, the fox was finally stirring into consciousness.

**"Another cage... Wonderful" **

The voice reverberated in Harry's chest was comparable to the effect of close proximity to concert speakers often had.

"About time, you decided to wake up."

The fox started at Harry's voice.

A giant crimson face turned to take in Harry appearance, his form at the time was an effeminate fourteen year old boy with long purple hair and remarkable eyes with the colors of the Kaleidoscope.

**"You smell different to the rest of the Monkeys,"** Crimson eyes glared,** "How did you come to be within this accursed place?"**

"As far as I can tell my own transportation 'Jutsu' collided with when the Shinigami was sealing you," Harry shrugged.

"And let me tell you, these last three years have been beyond boring, between watching you sleep or the kids life as a toddler. Fuck, it was boring, god I can't say it enough!"

**"Ha Ha Ha,"**

Again the deep voice echoed, rattling Harry's teeth.

* * *

[]

* * *

"No that can't be right..." Harry muttered as Naruto deciphered the hand seals written on the information packet the instructor had given him, following Naruto's previous hour standing in the corner after being 'caught' passing notes.

"Those seals are completely different to what the others were using!"

**"Sabotage, you think?" **The Kyuubi rumbled from his perch on a massive stone bed, one of the first projects undertaken upon its awakening was attempting to have a dry spot to rest.

Now instead of a murky watery mass, there was a small sandy island with a large rock for the fox demon to sprawl on.

"Its hard to tell for sure."

Scratching his head, he shrugged, "But I'm thinking it possible, the coincidences add up and it is worrying,"

**"Trying to get the 'fox brat' killed?"**

"It is likely that they would have him labelled as a lazy troublemaker as well to dodge scrutiny,"

The two watched in idle amusement as the boy repeated the hand seals, focusing on nothing but the technique in front of him.

Failure after failure, he continued to persevere.

Over the course of a week, Naruto worked on performing the hand seals and molding his Chakra culminating in him looking like the lonely pink haired girl in his class.

"Honestly, I thought that the hand seals were fake." Harry turned to the fox.

Curious, he asked, "You know, I've been wondering about these ninja I've seen with that transformation technique, why do you a giant ball of Chakra walk around a giant fox?"

**". . ." **Kyuubi tilted its head in thought.

**"It never occurred to me to use the Monkeys' techniques?"**

Pausing in thought, as it ran over the memory of how Naruto molded the Chakra.

Drawing a breathe, Kyuubi slammed its paws together, it's form obscured by a thick wave of white smoke.

Coughing slightly, Harry waved his hand to disperse the smoke.

As the smoke cleared the 'Henge'd' form of Kyuubi appeared.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the Kyuubi's choice.

Standing before him was a tall red headed women dressed in Kohona Jonin attire.

The form wasn't completely human, with red slitted eyes and fur like hair around her ears.

"Female?" Harry asked.

**"Hnn, It's the form of my late jailer." **Kyuubi answered, its voice still deep but barely a shadow of it earlier pitch.

**"A particularly memorable Monkey."**

* * *

**[]**

* * *

"Oh come on! Don't fall for his bullshit!" Harry yelled at their host as he talked with Mizuki/

"...And he believes that slime ball,"

* * *

[]

* * *

"Okay, how the hell did Naruto manage to knock out the Hokage with that Henge? I mean seriously it was a naked girl, but..."

As Harry ranted at their host's stupidity, Kurama, reclined in its humanoid transformation, kept an eye on Naruto's progress navigating through the villages streets.

* * *

[]

* * *

Watching through the mind and memories of thousands of clones, the duo laughed as the clones proceeded to pummel the traitorous Chunin in wave after wave of orange ninja.

**"Yes, I believe I will be stealing that Jutsu." **The female formed fox muttered, Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

(P.S. I cannot for Naruto to meet his two "tenants" - roughstar333)


	64. Angra Mainyu

Angra Mainyu by The Distorted Shadow

Mitarashi Anko didn't know what to do.

Her last attempt at defeating her treacherous Sensei had ended in failure.

So as she laid down, the venom she had tried to use, flowing through her veins, all she could do was watch as the pale skinned man that planned on destroying her home as he continued to mock her and her attempts at stopping him.

She couldn't let him leave there alive.

There was no way she could forgive herself if she failed to stop him.

No way she could let herself die knowing he was still at large.

And so she mustered the last of her strength and started making a series of handseals very much known by the traitor.

"Please, if any gods are listening, if anyone of you care… please, help me… let me summon something… anything that can stop him"

And with her last desperate plea, she put her hand to the branch she was currently laying face first on and poured as much chakra as she could into the jutsu.

The result was a small cloud of smoke, barely large enough to fit a fully grown human inside, let alone a summon capable of defeating Orochimaru.

"Hello little girl." The voice that emanated from the cloud was clearly feminine and was most certainly unfamiliar to her.

"I am Angra Mainyu and I have chosen to answer your prayer."

She could do nothing more than stare in shock as the dust cleared, revealing a beautiful girl with long purple hair, delicate features, black clothes and a strangely decorated blindfold .

The worst part was that she looked to be no older than thirteen years old.

Anko just knew that she was doomed if this girl was all she could summon.

"Well, while it is rather interesting to see you summon something you shouldn't be capable of-" her traitor of a teacher started only to suddenly go rigid, his legs binding together, his arms clamping to his sides, his fingers sticking together straight out and his mouth shutting like a vice.

"Shut up mortal, I am talking with my summoner." the little girl stated firmly as the snake sannin fell over like a log.

"Now . . . Mitarashi Anko, what have you summoned me for?"

She wanted to answer, but her mind was clouded as the venom started to attack her far beyond her limits.

"Oh, I guess I really should remove that venom from your body, don't want you dying on me right now, do I?"

With that, the one calling herself Angra Mainyu pulled a staff out of a shadow in the air, before pointing it at her and without so much as a word, the venom that had been ravaging her body started to flow out of the wounds on her hands until there was none left.

Then she felt her strength flowing back into her as her injuries started to close at an impossible rate.

"There, all done."

She rose from her prone position and once more looked at the impossibly beautiful girl that stood before her.

And then, the ANBU arrived.

They were quick, they were experts in the art of stealth and appeared behind the strange girl that had somehow saved her life, ready to strike her down . . .

And then they were no longer there . . .

Wait, they were there. . .

However, now they were no longer the humans.

They were supposed to be humans, but not random creatures, including a small white rabbit, a garden snake, a chicken and a lamb.

"Seriously… what does a god have to do to get some respect around here?"

Anko found herself freezing at that complaint from the little girl before her.

This little girl was a god?

"Y-you're a god?", she found herself asking in disbelief, earning a nod off the girl.

"Yes, Angra Mainyu, Zoroastrian god of evil at your service."

With that, the purple haired beauty gave a small flourish.

"I summoned a god of evil?"

She couldn't believe it, she had just wanted to stop Orochimaru and the result was her dooming the world.

"Well, that is debatable."

She felt herself blinking in surprise at that claim.

"You and your prayer may have started the process but I had to supply the power from the other end, otherwise you would've probably died before you managed to summon me."

She felt herself shiver as she came to a single conclusion . . . she had allowed this creature into the world.

"So, what did you summon me for anyway?" the purple haired girl asked easily.

"W-what do you plan on doing now that you're here?"

Anko was definitely regretting her desperate gamble now.

" . . . You're judging me aren't you?" Angra Mainyu stated bluntly, causing her to back away slowly.

"Seriously . . . perhaps I should stop introducing myself like that whenever a human prays . . . always seems to give the wrong impression."

Huh? What did she mean, wrong impression?

"Look Mitarashi Anko, I am a god of evil… not a god that is evil."

She stalled at that claim.

"If I was evil, then you wouldn't be alive right now."

She began to start flapping her jaw like a goldfish as she heard that simple definition from the girl.

"So . . . you aren't planning on causing pain and suffering for everyone in the world?" she asked hopefully.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if this goddess wasn't going to destroy the world.

"I'm more likely to prank you than needlessly destroy the world."

Prank? Dear lord, she had summoned a prankster goddess of evil . . .

Well, she supposed she could try and make use of this.

"I see . . . I . . . I'm sorry for judging you too quickly."

She prayed that she wasn't lying but even if she was . . . it wasn't like the snake summoner could do anything to stop a deity.

"So, what did you call out to me for?" the purple haired beauty asked easily again.

Anko did the only thing she could think of.

She pointed towards her sensei who was still struggling to escape whatever binding was keeping him in place.

"I wanted you to kill him." she admitted nervously, causing the goddess to look over at him before tilting her head a couple of times before letting out a spine chilling smirk.

"Ah, now I remember where I recognize you from . . . Big Sis Death wanted me to take you to her if I ever found you."

Big Sis Death? Oh, you've got to be joking, did she just summon the little sister of the Shinigami?

"Well now, say goodbye to life and tell Death, Harry sent you."

And with that, the child effortlessly killed one of the most powerful ninja in the world.

"Now. . . I don't think it's right to leave already . . ." she began to mutter.

"Ah, guess it's time to troll everyone."

"So, Mitarashi-san, you work in Torture and Interrogation, don't you?" the girl asked calmly.

"I think I'll introduce you to Liz, I'm sure you'll love her."

And with that, the little girl took her arm.

She suddenly found herself in the tower at the center of the Forest Of Death.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Hebi, Okami, Usagi and Neko briefly wondered if the Goddess had forgotten about them as they lay on the forest floor . . .

Hopefully they would get turned back soon, they really didn't like their chances of surviving in the Forest as they were.

* * *

(P.S. and so later on Angra Mainyu would screw the world over - roughstar333)


	65. The Beach

The Beach by The Distorted Shadow

Albus Dumbledore really didn't understand why he had given in to their coercion. . .

Sure it was only one weekend and he had managed to get permission slips from all the parents. . .

But why. . .

Why had he agreed to take the student body to the beach?

"Last one in the sea's a rotten egg!" the youngest Weasley yelled, as he rushed towards the waves in the swimming trunks he had been sent to wear by his mother.

And just like that, the entire student body found itself swarming towards the sea, in a cascade of excitable youths.

Except for a certain group of individuals.

"Ah, Mister Potter, aren't you planning on enjoying yourself today?" he asked, wondering why the young boy, and the two girls that had appeared with him, weren't rushing towards the waves.

"I don't like water." the young boy stated bluntly, making him frown.

What sort of child didn't like the beach?

It was completely unheard from him and it seemed to counter the entire reason he had decided to accept the suggestion in the first place.

"You don't like the beach?"

Lily seemed surprised at that.

Honestly, the fact that it was her and James's suggestion in the first place, with the goal of connecting with the younger boy, that made him authorize the trip in the first place.

After all, the boy needed to get closer to those closely attuned with the light.

"I do not like either water or sunlight . . ."

Now that just made the situation even harder.

It had only been about a week since the start of the new school year and the Scottish weather had done what it does best and threw them a curveball.

In a couple of weeks, bright sunlight and warm temperatures made the trip to the beach almost like a summer trip.

Of course, they had to set up wards around the beach so muggles wouldn't be capable of wandering in on them.

As such, the beach had been reserved so that no one that wasn't a member of the Hogwarts contingent would be there. . .?

Who in the world was that woman?

She was beautiful, of that there was no doubt.

What with long black hair, pale skin, delicate features and a body that was incredibly well proportioned.

Honestly if he wasn't gay, he would probably started drooling over her by now.

Especially with the small black bikini she was currently wearing and the stylish sunglasses that hid her eyes.

Of course, the fact that she was surrounded by several empty bottles of wine and was currently drinking from one hurt that image a bit.

But with such unnatural beauty, it didn't really matter.

"What are you looking at?"

James, for his part, had clearly noticed his gaze wander and proceeded to look over at the woman himself before staring for a few seconds and shaking his head.

Ah, his loyalty to Lily managed to force him to regain control of his urges, an admirable feat in all honesty.

"Huh? What are you…"

And with that, Mister Black looked towards the woman before freezing and staring at the beauty on the beach.

"Well, would you look at that." The other mister Black said with a grin.

"Well, if she's here, then I'll see you later."

And with that, the alternate Padfoot started walking towards the drunkard before sitting down and starting a conversation.

He shook his head clear.

He had more important matters to attend to, namely, trying to get Harry Potter to see the righteousness of the light and . . .

Where in the world had that woman that called herself Serial Phantasm come from and who the hell were those three with her?

Admittedly, he was surprised to see the strange woman wearing a jet black bikini but at least he knew who she was, the other three had no such previous connections in his mind.

One was a beautiful woman, beautiful in a more masculine way than Serial Phantasm but beautiful none the less, with long white hair, mismatched eyes, one green and the other red.

She was currently wearing a crimson bikini in a style similar to Serial Phantasms.

Another of the group was a young girl, probably no older than eight years old, wearing a dark grey one piece swimsuit.

She had murky green hair, yellow slitted eyes, abnormally sharp teeth and patches of scales on her limbs.

The last of the group however, was what truly gave him pause.

It was the only male amongst the quartet, and if it wasn't for the pale skin and amber eyes, he would look just like James.

Well except . . . except for the fact that he had a scar on his forehead . . .

Good lord. . . he was looking at what looked like a corrupted, older version of their very own Harry Potter.

"Serial, Tyrant, DoD, Shadow . . . do what you want . . . except fighting." Harry said with boredom . . . in his . . . WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIS HAIR?!

His previously vibrant purple hair was now chalk white, his skin had gone even paler, and he was now covered in strange red markings.

That when he came to a single conclusion.

Harry had been corrupted not just by philosophies, but by some malignant force.

"Mister Potter, we need to talk." he stated seriously, drawing the attention of all the adults around him.

Then again, he was no longer using his grandfatherly tone, now he was using the tone he took when he was facing down Dark Lords, so it was to be expected that everyone would pay attention.

Of course their attention was also drawn to the newest additions to the group along with change that had occurred in the young boy, so their eyes were easily wide in shock.

"No, we don't."

The matter of fact way that the boy made that statement made him grit his teeth.

"Yes we do. There is clearly something wrong with you and . . ."

And before he could complete that statement, he felt a sharp blow strike the back of his head and knock him down to the ground.

"Headmaster!" he could hear James call out to him before another, unfamiliar voice spoke out.

"Oh be quiet." It was clearly a woman's voice.

Looking up, he found a white haired girl with red eyes wearing a black one piece swimsuit with red trimmings.

And right next to her was a woman with hair that could almost be called pink wearing a blue one piece.

Though those weren't her most noticeable features . . .

No, that award went to the _fox ears and tail_ that were clearly a part of her.

And lastly, there was another young girl, this one having neck length white hair, silver eyes and was wearing a modest, black two piece swimsuit.

However, what really caught his attention was the knife held in her hand.

"Jack, don't kill the headmaster." Harry stated with a hint of amusement in his tone, causing the girl with the knife to look at him.

The knife suddenly vanished.

"Yes, father."

" . . . "

"FATHER?!"

* * *

{**_Well... I decided to do another omake. It was originally supposed to be a single omake but... well, I ended up deciding that the point that I ended up getting to was too perfect a place to end it at, so it will be a two parter. - The Distorted Shadow}_**

(P.S. Well her comes the obligatory beach epi - I mean, OMAKE, YES omake.

AHEM, anyway, first beach omake here ! - roughstar333)


	66. Can Can

_**{DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE ABOUT TO GO TO SLEEP AS THE IMAGERY MAY BE DISTURBING, well what your mind may come up with anyway, I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY NIGHTMARES AND/OR OTHER BODILY ACTIONS THAT RESULT. You have been warned.**_

_I have to thank The Legendary Reaper for the imagery here. It just wouldn't let go so here is an Omake about it. Well sort of. - Madmanalpha}_

The Can-Can by Madmanalpha

"Ughh!" was heard in the Great Hall during dinner that night as most of Slytherin table did the Can-Can.

"Albus! Stop this madness at once." McGonagall managed to say, while looking quite sickly.

"I can't. This is strange magic at work here." Dumbledore muttered as he focused on trying to stop the Slytherins from doing the Can-Can on their house table while stripping.

"Grr… Get the students out of the Great Hall now!" Dumbledore practically bellowed at his immobile staff.

A scurry of motion and the Great Hall is clear of all but staff and those afflicted by the curse.

* * *

—TCC—

* * *

"Um, Harry?" Sirius tentatively asked.

"Yes, Sirius." Harry replied.

"Why did you do that to them, and give everyone nightmares for life?"

"Why do you think I did anything at all, Sirius?" Harry responded a little too innocently with a devilish smirk.

"Well that look for one." Was the deadpanned reply.

Harry just shrugged and started walking.

"Well every single one of them tried to get V/V trapped and stripped." Harry said offhandedly.

"I would hate to see what would happen if something actually happens." Sirius mutters before shivering at the thought.

"No, on a second thought, I don't think there will be a planet left."

* * *

—TCC—

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Harry wanted a lasting impression on them so he tortured the whole school?" Lily asked a little incensed.

"Pretty much." Holly replied to Lily's questioning.

"Could he not do that anymore?! Because I don't think the school will survive another demonstration?" Lily just asked straightly.

"Well, it was that or them losing their skin and some organs being worn as clothes." Alt piped in.

Lily just shuddered and muttered.

"I think I'll take that. Yes definitely less scarring."

* * *

—TCC—

* * *

"So Mister Potter felt the need to do that instead of informing a teacher?" Dumbledore asked with a very serious expression.

"Yes, it was better than one of the alternatives that I was told was considered." Lily replied.

"And the alternative would be what?" Sneered Snape.

"Y-you don't want to even know. That one was so horrid . . ." Lily trailed off shuddering.

"Shh... don't think about it honey." James said as he consoled his wife.

"Well we know what happened, but Sirius do you have anything to add?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just don't make him angry. There WILL be no survivors." Sirius replied with a shudder.

"Oh, really you think that. The Golden Boy will kill us before we can restrain him." Snape snapped with an eye roll.

"Well, you haven't seen what he can do when angry." Sirius replied with a haunted look.

"Even Zelretch won't anger him. . . " Sirius trailed off.

That took everyone a moment to process that.

" . . . Well, I think we'll leave things as they are and not take any further action." Dumbledore closes the staff meeting with several nods from the other staff.

"But-" Snape starts before getting cut off.

"That's enough Severus. We do not truly have proof and those boys are not talking either, so we must drop it." Dumbledore cut in.

"Protecting Potter again hmph." Snape grinds out.

* * *

_{Well sorry, but I could not get it out of my head after I read that post. DoD might have come up with something that… on second thought I WILL NOT go there. Even I am shuddering at that horrid thought.-Madmanalpha}_

(P.S. just google the can-can dance - roughstar333)


	67. Snape's

(WARNING! MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT APPROPRIATE AGE - roughstar333)

Snape's . . .

Harry had placed a monitoring charm on Dumbledore's office to make sure he wasn't plotting any schemes.

He had heard that Dumbledore in this world had questionable tastes and was no longer quite sane.

In fact, he was quite power hungry.

The Elder Wand that Harry had replaced of Dumbledore's was proof of this.

He also had taken the dead Harry's Invisibility cloak.

According to the Marauder's Map, he was using it to spy on the children in the broom closets.

What caught Harry's interest about the Marauder's Map was that he frequently saw Snape heading towards the Headmaster's office late at night.

Normally, this would be a staff meeting.

However, Snape always seemed to be staggering back to the dungeons, never in straight lines.

Harry decided to place an observation spell upon the room to monitor it, getting information.

What he heard though made him vomit.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Ahh, Severus. You god my message, I trust?" came the voice of Dumbledore._

_"Yes, Albus. The newest Potter brat is simply a prodigy. It's as if he has already obtained masteries in several subjects. I can't even access his mind. It's hidden from my formidable skills." Was Snape's reply._

_"Ahh, but Severus, you know I don't tolerate failures. Now kneel so I can teach you how to succeed better."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

It definitely made Harry remove the monitoring charm the next time he was in the office. He could never again look at the headmaster without turning a little green again.

* * *

(P.S. Don't say I didn't warn you - roughstar333)


	68. The Beach 2

The Beach part 2 by The Distorted Shadow

James Potter couldn't stop himself from panicking.

Who the hell was that girl that had just called Harry her "Father"?

There was no way he was old enough to have a child . . . especially not a child that old.

"H-Harry… did that girl just call you father?" he asked nervously, hoping the boy wouldn't say something awkward.

"Yes, I am Jack's father figure."

Wait, father figure? Then that would mean . . .

"So she isn't actually your daughter?" he asked hopefully.

"I consider her my daughter, but we are not blood relatives."

He release a sigh of relief at that admission.

"He is my biological daddy though."

He froze at that statement before looked towards the voice.

He saw the strange girl with sharp teeth and scales.

"What?" he asked nervously, if that girl was being serious then the question was simple.

Was the mother a Grindylow or something?

"He's my biological daddy." she repeated, her dagger like teeth showing through her grin and making what should have look adorable, look disturbing.

"I doubt that," he decided to say upon remembering one simple fact.

Harry would have been far too young to impregnate a girl when the scaled girl was born.

"I mean, how old are you? Eight years old? That would put Harry at about seven when you were born."

It was perfectly sound logic, something she couldn't refute.

"Uh? But I'm only about fourteen months old."

He froze.

What? She was only _fourteen months old?!_

"And he is definitely my daddy."

He felt light headed at that, almost falling over at the revelation.

He was a grandfather . . . a . . . _Freaking . . . Grandfather!_

"W-who was the mother?"

He just had to ask, there was no way the mother was human.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry said with a smirk, his chalk white hair swaying easily in the breeze . . . and his blindfold was missing . . .

OH GOD HIS EYES WERE RED!

"Hey Harry…"

He looked and saw the white haired girl with red eyes staring out at the beach.

"Do you know what this scene is missing?"

James couldn't stop himself from blinking at that.

He couldn't see anything missing when he looked at the children all having fun in the sea.

It looked like Blake and Rose were doing their usual thing of staying away from everyone else.

This time, they were building an intricate sand castle, complete with an outer wall, moat and portcullis.

"What is it, Ilya?"

Was that the strange name of the girl he referred to?

"A Volleyball match!" the girl stated with a fist pump.

"Yeah! Every beach episode has a game of volleyball!" Harry's daughter shouted excitedly.

"Even Carnival Phantasm has one, and it's just a parody!"

. . . What the hell was she talking about?

"Fine. . . "

Sighing, Harry brought out that strange staff of his.

With a simple wave, created some sort of court in the middle of the beach.

"Alright!" the white haired girl called out before freezing, "Who are the teams?"

Silence reigned after that as everyone seemed to freeze.

"I'm not playing." Harry muttered easily.

"I will, since I've got nothing better to do." the white haired woman they called Tyrant stated with a vicious grin on her face.

"How about it Serial, Dream? Us three together in a team."

"I want to play too." V/V stated, earning a grin of Alt.

"Then we can be on the same team." the girl that always wore sunglasses stated with a vicious grin of her own.

"Hey, Tamamo, Jack, do either of you want to play?" the girl called Ilya asked to the woman with fox ears and the tiny girl with the vanishing knife.

"No thanks, I'm not really one for physical competition." the pinkish haired girl stated, while the girl that called Harry father simply shook her head in the negative.

"So, that means it'll be me, Alt, and V/V versus Tyrant, Serial, and DoD. This should be fun." and with a smirk, Ilya took her place on the court.

"Don't forget the ball." Harry threw the ball at the girls, who caught it easily before taking their places on either side of the net.

"Can we join?" Lily and Madam Hooch both seemed interested in entering their little competition.

"No," the group chimed in, making Lily frown.

His blood boilef at how they dismissed her from their game.

He was about to give them a piece of his mind, when Shadow took out a whistle and started the game.

The ball started bouncing from team AVI (Alt,V/V, and Ilya), before Alt struck it at full force.

Then he understood why.

He couldn't even see the ball vanish, only that it reappeared hitting off Serial's arms and causing a _crater_ to form under her.

She launched the ball towards DoD, who promptly hit it over to Tyrant, who hit it straight out the court at towards a cliff's face.

The result of that was the cliff collapsing.

"Hah! We won that point!" she yelled victoriously.

"Point to team AVI!"

That seemed to make the woman freeze while the ball returned with the force of a cannon ball.

It was promptly caught in one hand by the frail looking girl with white hair.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN POINT TO THEM?!" Tyrant definitely didn't seem happy about the fact her team had lost that point.

"Silly Tyrant, you're supposed to hit the ball _into_ the court," DoD stated with a mocking tone.

"WHAT?!" that seemed to shock the woman.

"Yep, now are you ready for the next point?" Shadow started, earning a grumble off the white haired monster.

There was no way these girls were anything but monsters.

He looked around and noted how pretty much everyone (except Alt Sirius, that girl that was currently laughing with him, Harry and those two girls that were with him right there) were either transfixed to the women that were playing a game at a speed and power far beyond anything he had ever seen . . . or looking between them and the demolished mountain and gulping nervously.

"You know, if that's how they play, I'm glad they rejected us," he heard Lily say from outside his vision.

"Agreed." Madam Hooch responded with just as much disbelief as his wife.

The truth was, he now agreed with them.

* * *

_**{And here it is. Part 2 of A Day At The Beach... which has now gone from being a 2 parter to a 3 parter... I seriously need to stop getting side tracked with the other idea's for the setting that pop into my head.**_

**_And to think, this was originally supposed to be a single Omake._**

**_Anway, here we go and I hope you enjoy it LH... even if the punchline for the original idea still hasn't happened yet. - The Distorted Shadow}_**

(P.S. Volleyball scene ? Check. Sunbathing Scene ? Che- Wait its not here. We need a sunbathing scene pronto! - roughstar333)


	69. The Beach 3

The Beach part 3 by The Distorted Shadow

XXX XXX XXX

Lily stared in amazement as she watched the game of Volleyball continue.

Both sides were so inhumanly powerful that she had no idea how to even track their movements.

However, one thing was still stuck in her head.

Harry had a daughter.

Harry had a daughter that was both inhumanly powerful and had inhuman features.

She could only really guess that breeding with a Type would result in an unusual child.

"Point to team Big Sis,"

Wait . . . what did that Harry look-a-like just say?

"Yeah! Take that!" Tyrant shouted enthusiastically.

"Wait, what do you mean 'team Big Sis'?" she called out to Shadow, who simply looked at her.

"Well, they _are _my big sisters." Lily found herself freezing at that.

"WAIT! What do you mean your big sisters?!" James was definitely not taking this well.

"Do you mean they're like your big sisters?" she asked hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Nope, they _are _my big sisters," the boy stated easily.

"Except for that DoD girl," she pointed out, hoping to stop James from coming to the wrong conclusion and have a nervous breakdown.

". . . They are triplets." she froze at that.

DoD, Tyrant and Serial Phantasm were _TRIPLETS?!_

"Hold one just a minute here!" James was clearly trying to regain control of his senses.

"You, Tyrant and Serial Phantasm are clearly older than Harry, so quit trying to pretend you're his children."

"If you haven't noticed from the whole, demolishing cliffs and causing sonic booms when we move," the amber eyed boy started to say.

"We're not human, so don't expect us to age like them either."

Well, that was an understandable statement to make.

Honestly, she hadn't really thought about other species reaching maturity at exceptionally young ages. But then again, given the differences between DoD and the rest in terms of perceived age. . .

"But if that is right, then why does DoD look so much younger than the rest of you?" she asked, hoping to get a proper answer.

"That's because I inherited the more child-like qualities, so I won't age past this."

Oh, Okay . . .

She really didn't understand how that worked but then again, not human.

"Yeah, none of us are going to age anymore." Shadow stated just as easily.

"And Gramps, I'm five months old."

She looked over to her husband and saw him swaying in the light breeze at that revelation, again.

She was also finding this situation to be hard to comprehend.

She had _four _non-human grandchildren that were fully matured and wouldn't age anymore either.

"WAIT!" Their Sirius called out, attracting a lot of attention.

"If what you're saying is true, then that means that they are . . ." the man didn't even bother finishing it as he pointed towards Tyrant and Serial Phantasm.

"Recently turned fourteen months old." the dark boy said with a grin.

"T-t-then that means…" the heir of house Black started while swaying unsteadily, "I've been checking out a pair of _toddlers_?"

" . . . "

Checking out.

He had been checking out those two.

He had been checking out those two she had just found out were her grandchildren.

He had been checking out those two she had just found out were her _fourteen month old _grandchildren.

He was going to die.

"Sirius . . . Black . . ." she growled out, and immediately, the man gulped nervously.

"OW!"

She blinked as she looked at Shadow once again, only to note how the beach ball. . .

Wait, that wasn't a beach ball . . .

THAT WAS A FREAKING WRECKING BALL!

THEY'D BEEN PLAYING VOLLEYBALL WITH A BOUNCY WRECKING BALL!

"Get back to refereeing, little bro." DoD seemed rather annoyed that he had spent so much time talking instead of monitoring the match and had clearly thrown the ball at him just then.

"Oh fine, fine. You are one demanding big sister you know that, Dream?"

Wait, did he just call her Dream?

"Wait, if her name is Dream, then why do you keep calling her DoD?" She didn't understand that point at all.

"My full name is Dream or Destruction, Tyrant is Tyrant, Serial is Serial Phantasm and Shadow is Shadow of the Heart," DoD explained, making her blink a little in surprise at that.

She had most certainly not expected that.

"Hey . . . is that redhead with the tail one of his children too?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"No." Alt admitted easily during the lull in the game that still hadn't ended.

"She doesn't happen to be much younger than she looks, does she?" Now that was another weird question.

"Older." That response from Ilya made him suddenly grin and look over to where Harry had gone to sit.

And from the look on his face, Lily knew he was looking at something wrong and decided to look at it herself.

And there Tamamo was, lying on her chest while Harry rubbed suntan lotion onto her _naked_ back while she moaned quietly enough that she couldn't notice it without paying attention.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! ", Lily found herself shouting in outrage.

"What is it, Lily Potter nee Evans?" he asked easily without ceasing his ministrations.

She froze at the way he addressed her.

It was far colder than he usually spoke and she found her previous reprimands dying in her throat.

However, she wasn't a Gryffindor for no reason.

"Why are you doing that?" She decided to ask in a calmer tone, because for some reason, she felt like accusing him would only get her hurt.

"She asked me to."

With that, he proceeded to ignore her once again as he applied suntan lotion onto the fox girl who was clearly enjoying it.

She really didn't know how to respond to that answer.

In the end, she found that all she could do was turn away.

Which made her notice the death eaters.

She then noticed that Blake and Rose were glaring at another part of the beach while increasing the size the complexity of their sandcastle.

Immediately, she yelled out to them.

"BLAKE! ROSE! RUN!"

But it was too late.

She found herself almost crying in fear as she watched her daughters getting grabbed by the dark cloaked men in snake masks that had appeared on the beach.

She didn't even considered the possibility of Death Eaters coming while Dumbledore was around.

"Ah yes, the youngest members of the Potter family. . ."

No, no, anyone but him.

"You really were foolish to leave your castle, Headmaster."

Why? Why was the Dark Lord himself there?

It was clear he was prepared to continue his speech before a slurred voice interrupted him.

"Hey, leave the little sisters alone!" The voice came from someone that was clearly drunk.

Lily found herself looking towards the woman the Alternative Sirius had gone towards at the start of the trip.

Sure enough, she was now on her feet and pointing at the Death Eaters, while struggling to stay upright in the process.

"Be quiet you drunken whore before we kill you!" one of the masked Death Eaters stated harshly, making her cringe.

Everyone was unsure of what to do due to the hostages. . . wait? Why were the other world people giggling?

Hell, even Harry was.

"What did you just call me?" the woman that had too much to drink, asked in a manner that would probably sound menacing if she wasn't so inebriated or talking to a hardened murderer.

"A drunken whore you stupid-"

Lily had to blink at the man as he was struck by a pillar of water that smashed him into a cliff.

Everyone stood staring stupidly at the spot where the man had been before, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Now, leave the little sisters alone before I do the same to tha rest of you . . ." the woman sounded completely unsurprised by the shot of water.

Most of the Death Eaters had their wands trained on her.

"Who do you think you are standing in my way like this?"

Oh no, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sounded furious now.

"Sumire, the twenty-first Dead Apostle Ancestor."

" . . . "

" . . . "

Did that woman just admitted to being a Dead Apostle Ancestor?

And, oh . . .

"James, I think it's safe to say that Sirius wasn't joking before." Lily muttered to her husband who was staring dumbfounded at the current situation.

"So, are you going to leave the little sisters alone?" Sumire asked with a drunken slur.

"Do you really expect us to believe that a drunkard like you is a Dead Apostle Ancestor?" the Dark Lord asked bluntly.

"Do you know a Dead Apostles greatest enemy?"

That was a strange question for her to ask.

"It is obviously the Church."

The dark lord's response was the obvious truth so he wouldn't get any points for that.

"Nope, the Church is one of our greatest allies in our fight against our greatest enemy!"

Wait?

What?

That didn't make any sense whatsoever!

"If you want to try and impersonate a Dead Apostle, then at least get your facts straight."

It seemed that the woman was beginning to irritate him.

"I'm not impersonating anyone! And it's the truth!" She seemed rather upset at being called a liar.

"Oh really? Then what is a Dead Apostle's greatest enemy?"

The snickers that sounded through the crowd of Death Eaters at his mocking tone said that they all agreed with him.

"Boredom!" Lily found herself palming her face at that exclamation.

"We all live so long that we get bored all the time, though getting drunk makes it easier to cope with."

Judging by the expression on the Dark Lord's face, he didn't find that explanation amusing.

"You know, this is getting nowhere and this Omake has gone on far too long as it is." Harry suddenly said as he stood up.

What the hell was he talking about?

"Harry… stop breaking the fourth wall," Ilya said with a blank expression.

Seriously, what were they talking about?"

Then with a wave of his staff, Blake and Rose were no longer in the clutches of the Dark Wizards and were instead, right next to him.

"Hey everyone, do you remember how the volleyball match ends in Carnival Phantasm?"

The Death Easters all seemed stunned by the turn of events.

"Of course. Wait. . . you don't mean?" Ilya suddenly sounded not quite as enthusiastic as she usually did.

"Yep, I'm doing it."

A burst of power surrounded him and the sky darkened significantly.

She was pretty sure everyone looked up and their blood ran cold.

WHY WAS THE MOON FALLING?!

"W-w-w-w-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" the voice of Lucius Malfoy called out in terror.

"Do not be fooled, idiot," the voice of the Dark Lord snapped out.

"It is clearly nothing more than an illusion, see! . . . . . . Uh, why can't I cancel it?"

"Because it's a marble phantasm, not an illusion." Harry's voice called out.

"Oh, you're pulling a Crimson Moon on us all? I thought only the White Princess could do that." Sumire stated with amusement.

"In my own world, I'm called the Infinite Archive because there is nothing beyond my reach. I even copied a couple of Reality Marbles."

She couldn't understand what he said, he was making the moon fall on them and he wasn't even worried?

"Yes, and how hard are you planning on hitting them?" Alt asked casually.

"Not that hard, don't want everyone to die after all."

With a shrug, she noted how they had finally run out of time.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

James woke up slowly and immediately wondered what had happened.

Pushing himself up, he noted how dark and cold it was before looking up and seeing the stars littering the sky.

He tried to remember the last thing he saw and bolted upright.

He definitely remembered seeing the moon fall on them all but if that was the case then how had they survived?

Unless, perhaps he had just been dreaming . . .

He then noted the shattered cliff and the massive crater in the ground and dismissed that idea.

They really _had _been hit by the moon, but how were they still alive?

"So… do you think we should wake everyone up yet?"

James heard Alt ask and looked over to see the other world group sitting under the starlight, with that girl Sirius had been friendly with laying next to them while resting her head on a large black dog.

He couldn't stop himself from staring blankly.

That woman was apparently Sumire of the 27 DAA.

Sirius had said she used him as a pillow, and he had dismissed it as a prank.

Now here he was seeing that very scene playing out before his eyes.

Even if Sirius was currently a dog.

"I guess so, it is getting kind of late," Harry said before Alt stood up and walked over to Sumire and started shaking her.

"Sumire, wake up," she said firmly.

"Huh?... Altrouge… five more minutes,"

Altrouge. . .

Altrouge. . .

Altrouge Brunestud?

And with that, the head of the Potter Household fainted for the first time since he first found out his wife was pregnant.

* * *

**{Okay... I have finally gotten A Day At The Beach Part 3 done... it was getting to the point where it wasn't going to go on another chapter if I put my usual word limit for an Omake on it so I decided 'screw it, I'm just going to finish it now'.**

_**So here it is, about twice as long as normal but this one is finally the last part for this series of Omakes that were supposed to be a one shot.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it because it has been annoying me that it kept extending itself without my consent**__** -_- - The Distorted Shadow}**_

(P.S. yay the tanning scene is always a staple on anime/omake beach episodes/chapter/chapter._ A_NYWAY, good job on finishing this chapter and try to repair the fourth wall please - roughstar333)


	70. This is Not a Game

**This is Not a Game by Madmanalpha**

"BOOM! Headshot!" Sakura shouted to DoD as they sit in front of a T.V.

"Aww, c'mon let me get some. . . " DoD trailed off.

"NO! We are not going to get any bodies for you to experiment on." Holly speaked up from her perch.

"I'll just ask Origin." DoD harrumphed.

"Can't, Harry not in our reality at the moment." Sakura said looking over at the two on the couch.

"And before you ask, Zelretch isn't here either."

Holly frowned.

"Where could they be?"

"I don't know. They didn't say anything. They just laughed about throwing magic into something with none." Sakura dismissively replied.

* * *

—TNG—

* * *

"So, when do you think those Sangheili, Unggoy and Kig-Yar will realize it's not the gravity lift that's malfunctioning?"

"Don't know Gramps, but this is fun." Harry smirked out.

* * *

—TNG—

* * *

"So any idea, Cortana?" The Chief asked as he watched the covenant troops fool around with a sniper's perch.

"I've got nothing. As far as I can tell nothing is wrong with the grav lift, it's as if there is something pushing done on it." Cortana concluded.

* * *

—TNG—

* * *

"Do you think I should get DoD some bodies for experimentation?" Harry asked as he continued to toy with the group.

"That would make her very happy. Yes, let's do so." He concluded

He also muttered, "That will get her off of me to take her places."

"Okay Tyrant, you can go have some fun." Harry joyfully called out as he ends the spell.

"MUHAHAHA" Tyrant replied as she charged forward at a blur.

* * *

—TNG—

* * *

"Well its working now. Are the marines in position yet?" Chief asked from his perch.

"Almost another 30 seconds unti . . . CONTACT approaching the covenant form the West." Cortana replied.

What happens next is nothing short of a slaughter that even the Chief's enhancements have trouble keeping up with.

"Um Chief, did you start without us? Because we can here the screams of terror from here?", a Marine over the radio asked.

"No, we are waiting on you to get into position. Although, it looks like a human wielding a sword is cleaving through them at a blinding speed . . ." Cortana begins "Looks like they are calling for support. Be ready Phantoms inbound in 1 minute 30 seconds out"

"Roger that Cortana. We will be ready." The Marine Officer replied.

* * *

—TNG—

* * *

"Is that all you got? C'mon give me MORE!" Tyrant yelled.

"She's really getting into this isn't she?" Zelretch observed.

"Indeed, she hasn't vented in a while, but I figured they would present a challenge." Harry responded.

"You hit it on the head. Maybe we can get some Flood next." Zelretch said.

"Yes some Flood samples would be good to get." Harry replied offhandedly.

"Got some ideas do you?" Zelretch looked at Harry shrewdly.

"Yes I do. Oh look, reinforcements. Any bets on how long will . .. never mind." Harry cutted himself off as Tyrant slices up one phantom while being shot at by both the other phantom and the ground troops.

* * *

—TNG—

* * *

"Did the PHANTOM just get cut in TWO by a SWORD?!", a Marine spotter shouted.

"WAIT! What?!" A gunnery Sargent responded.

". . .Okay, I've got nothing other than maybe its a Forerunner." Cortana responded slowly amidst the chatter of disbelief of the Marines who haven't seen the act,

"Going to have to ask if I can get me one." The Chief grunted in reply.

As the mystery woman proceeded to attack the other covenant, and the gasps the Marines made, the Marine sniper team forward the video to them.

* * *

—TNG—

* * *

"Looks like it's done. Shall we get our loot and look for more fun." Harry deadpanned.

"Yes I would like to see the Flood up close." Zelretch replied as he and Harry move done toward Tyrant.

* * *

—TNG—

* * *

"Who's that?" a Marine sniper wondered as a Chalk White haired girl and a Gray haired man approached the force of destruction.

"Any recognition, Cortana?"

"No Chief, nothing in any files about them." Cortana answered with curiosity.

"WHAT THE HELL?! How is she doing that?" A Marine shouted as they continued to watch the video feed.

* * *

—TNG—

* * *

"Hey, where's the arm for this one?" Harry asked as he puts a dead Kig-Yar into his expanded space.

"Umm. . . Over there I think." Tyrant pointed under the phantom.

"Think this is enough Harry?" Zelretch asked looking around.

"Yes I think it is. Let's go find some Flood . . ." Harry is interrupted from saying more as Tyrant practically tried to wear him.

* * *

—TNG—

* * *

"Maybe they are ONI." a Marine speculated.

"Doubtful." Cortana's answer was blunt.

"Well then, who are they and why are they collecting dead covies?" Asked an irritated Marine.

"Well to be blunt, they are not on any record Official or otherwise." Cortana's frustration is clear to all.

"Oh look, their having a momen. . .W-WHAT?!" The Marine spotter choked on his word as the trio just vanish in a wash of color.

"Cortana!" The Chief called.

"Just an energy spike and nothing. Chief, they are gone." Cortana's shock is clear.

"Right we've got a mission, leave it for now."

"Affirmative Chief, Marines mount up." The Marine Officer said.

* * *

—TNG—

* * *

"Come out! Come out! Where ever you are, COME OUT!" Tyrant cooed.

Scuttling is heard, followed by what sounds like shifting rock.

"Who comes and seeks the monument to all your sins?"

"I do, now die!" Tyrant cried.

Even a smile splits her face as she charged forward.

* * *

—TNG—

* * *

_{Nix's Warden raised a good point about the U.S. and November so I make this omake as an American Video Gamer. Staring my favorite FPS console game that paved the way for console FPS', Halo. Even more so with the release of the Master Chief collection today so hope you enjoy._

_Well hope you enjoyed that tidbit. I had fun writing it P. -Madmanalpha}_

(P.S. Oh poor aliens, Harry/Dream or Destruction is just going to dissect you all - roughstar333)


	71. Sivaas Kiin

Sivaas Kiin by The Legendary Reaper

Naruto crept silently through the house he now occupied, heading towards the balcony on the second floor and to someone who could hopefully give him answers.

Having woken up to the horrid and utterly crushing nightmare of waking up to find this had all been a dream and none of it was real, the sheer crushing _horrifying_ feelings he had been assaulted with in the meantime hadn't helped at all.

All in all, it had left him woken, and disheveled, barely dressed in what he had been wearing from all his actions while in the throes of the nightmare.

He silently made his way through the house or as silent as a child of eight could be when they were 'silently' making their way through the house.

He followed the path he had set for himself through the sometimes winding house making his way up stairs that had been smothered in some form of fur that was extremely comfortable on his feet.

Initially, he had been somewhat wary of it because of how it looked and felt but after coming to grips that, _no_ it wasn't going to hurt him and _yes_ it was staying did he become bold enough to use the steps instead of attempting to jump up to the second floor.

Not that it stopped him, because there were handholds build into the building for him to use.

He thought they were normal and wouldn't know for a long time that they weren't.

Naruto took a small jump to reach the top of the stairs doing it as quietly as he could as he didn't want to wake up any of the guests in the house.

Not after he'd been told off the first time he woke some up. . .

Len could be _scary. _Even if she didn't talk.

However, that didn't stop him at all, all it did was make him quieter to avoid a repeat of that particular incident.

And so, he landed quietly at the top of the stairs.

He continued his journey to the balcony, intent on seeing the person he was all but certain was there.

Through the straight hall, a left, then a right and he was there, at the door.

The door to the room that lead to the balcony.

He crept through the door and into the sparsely furnished room that was only further enhanced by the bed that dominated the entire room with a photo here and there.

The photos all had one thing in common, the people that were pictured were smiling or laughing.

As he crept through the room, he heard the enchanting voice of his host, singing a song of some kind.

As his host sang, he allowed himself to be accosted by it, hypnotised by it, and led by it.

Before he had noticed the song had continued, he was already sitting down next to the beautiful and somewhat solitary lady that had found him when he had been at his lowest.

She didn't pause when he walked through the door.

She didn't pause as he sat down next to her, leaning against her shoulder listening to the voice that _couldn't_ have been human.

And so, Naruto listened to the song, what with its odd dialect and the language it was spoken in.

He simply reveled in the warmth it brought to him to hear the lady sing, for she had the ability to wrap her words with feelings, making anything she sing when she wanted to be all the more emotional and deep.

He did notice however, the small smile curve at the edges of her lips when he rested his head against her shoulder and he couldn't tell if it was because of him or something else.

Anyway, She continued singing her haunting melody,

_"Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart."_

_"I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes."_

_"With a voice wielding power, of the ancient Nord Art"_

_"Believe, Believe, the Dragonborn comes."_

The lady made a brief pause here as though reminiscing about something before continuing on with her hauntingly beautiful melody.

_"It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes."_

_"Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes."_

_"For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows."_

_"You'll know, You'll know, the Dragonborn's come."_

She paused the singing here, but continued to hum the tune to which she was singing.

She continued to do so until she picked up the pace a little bit, adding more depth to the already deep tale she was weaving.

She began singing again, in a different language.

A more primal, more powerful language, where the words themselves held power and were utterly _alien._

Almost as though they shouldn't have been produced by the woman, as it created quite the sight.

The pretty slip of a woman was speaking in the almost guttural - alien - language that sounded distinctly… _powerful._

_"Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin!"_

_"Naal ok zin los vahriin"_

_"Wah Dein vokul"_

_"Mahfaeraak ahst vall!"_

_"Ahrk fin norok paal graan"_

_"Fod nus thon zindro zaan"_

_"Dovahkiin, fah hin, Kogaan ma draal!"_

Naruto didn't remember much beyond that point as he had fallen asleep, comforted beyond words and overflowing with gratitude of which he would never speak as he simply wouldn't be able to put it to words.

And so the night passed in the great tree that was Konoha, filling all the younger children with a seemingly endless supply of energy and barely filling the others.

They were branches and saplings of Konoha and as the new day's sun crested on the horizon . .. pardon the pun, Konoha turned a new leaf.

Slipping seamlessly into another day with the ease of long practise, ninja left their village on their missions while their brethren, brothers and sisters in arms, returned with completed missions.

The civilians awoke to their world like clockwork and began setting up their stores, stalls, and shops in preparation for the new day.

And Naruto . . .

Well, he awoke with a squawk from his dreams by having a bucket of water dumped on his head by a grinning host.

Shortly after, the house was filled with shrieks of amusement and the rhythmic thudding of feet hitting the floor.

Later that morning after having dressed and cleaned himself, we find Naruto sitting at the table, surrounded by laughing people.

What were they laughing at?

Him.

His hair had been turned into a soothing shade of purple and black, his eyes had been turned red and _fluffy_ ears had made an appearance on his head.

It was something he never questioned.

He simply it took as normal, despite the niggling suspicion in the back of his mind saying that this wasn't supposed to be possible.

It probably didn't help that he was pouting after one of them had lightly pinched his cheek.

Moreover they had then called him cute, as his pouting made his fluffy ears lie down against his head made it all the more amusing.

In the blink of an eye, from breakfast being placed on the table to it being consumed.

Breakfast passed and his graceful host was slowly setting up the shop that was attached to the building.

Fluid movements from one end to another moving an item here and there turning, dusting and arranging as though she had done this many times before.

The shop's banner out the front, rather the board that hung across the door.

It displayed the name, which was written in the strange language he had started learning around here.

Overall, it added to the mysteriousness of the shop and drew in customers.

The store sold everything from _apples_ to Zen gardens. (Installation not included)

As Naruto looked from his spot behind the counter at the bold lettering that decorated the door, he couldn't help the small smile that broke across his face.

**_Curious Curio's _**was embedded with a shining gold and cursive script stood boldly across the door proudly displaying itself for all to see.

Although few, close to none actually understood what it meant it, but it attracted all the more attention to the store.

Naruto fell into a routine, a quiet pace of plodding along through the day and the challenges that came with the day.

He fell deeper into it by the welcoming and warm atmosphere the house exuded and along with all that had.

He fell in love with having a family to call his own.

Sadly, it all came to an end one sunny day.

With a simple knock on the door.

* * *

_**00-Line Break-00**_

* * *

_{The song is called, The Dragonborn Comes_. It invaded this omake. _Also, I'm working on another installment for Fate's Jollies its going slow however. - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. well I don't know how it happened, but Naruto absorbed the Kyubi. This makes him a Bijuborn, which makes in Dragon Language his title Sivaaskiin, which means Beast Born, hence the title.- roughstar333)

* * *

_The song: The Dragonborn Comes_

_One hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart._

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes._

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord Art._

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes._

_It's an end to the evil of all skyrim's foes._

_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._

_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows._

_You'll Know, You'll know, The dragonborn's come._

_Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin! (Dragonborn! Dragonborn!)_

_ Naal ok Zin los Vahriin (By his honour is sworn)_

_ Wah Dein vokul (To keep evil)_

_ Mahfaeraak ahst vaal! (Forever at bay)_

_ Ahrk fin norok paal graan (And the fiercest foes rout) _

_Fod nus thon zindro zaan (When they bear triumphs shout)_

_ Dovahkiin, fah hin Kogaan ma draal! (When they bear triumphs shout)_


	72. Freak

Freak by LongbowOfThePoet

Harry was mad.

Cardin had decided that Velvet was his target today.

A twitch developed over Harry's left eye as the girl's left ear was trying to leave her head, courtesy of Cardin.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

Ruby, who sat to his left, edged away from him whilst Blake's eyes widened in recognition.

Harry got up and walked over to where Cardin was bullying Velvet.

"I am going to ask you to hand her. I don't ask twice." Harry told him.

Cardin's teammates wisely left the area.

It was only Cardin, Harry and Velvet in that area now.

"How about... no, you Faunus freak?!" Cardin shouted at Harry, gaining attention from people throughout the hall.

Ozpin began to pale, realizing the problem.

"... What did you just call me?"

"I knew it! you're just a no good fr-"

Cardin's response was cut off as Harry released Frank Longbottom's soul from his body.

Everyone paled as Harry's soul seemingly disappeared.

The next thing that happened was Harry and Cardin vanished from view, leaving Velvet alone when Cardin somehow released his hold on her.

* * *

(P.S. HOW THE HELL IS FRANK LONGBOTTOM'S SOUL IS INVOLVED WITH THIS? IS THIS EVEN AN OMAKE WITH FATE'S GAMBLE?

Anyway, in case you don't know the universe, this is set in the "RWBY" universe - roughstar333)


	73. Dimensional Differences

Dimensional Differences by The Legendary Reaper

Tensions were running high on all sides, more specifically on the side of Dumbledore.

Not the side of the purple haired child they were trying to enlist help from.

It had started out innocently, with the child being utterly disgusted with which they taught the students. Claiming that he learned all this in his _first year_ at Hogwarts to was one of the more obvious signs.

Another sign was how the child had paled in fear of Dumbledore when the aforementioned child had seen him.

The differences in dimensions were major, and they should have realized that earlier.

For instance, his initial reaction to them calling Gryffindor the house of the bold and courageous, the child had allowed an actual expression onto his face.

A blank expression.

After some prodding, he reluctantly explained.

"Gryffindor _isn't _good, It's where the evil guys go, the house that everyone holds in mistrust! How can you blatantly say to me that the gold and red is a banner for the courageous when it's a den of evil, the lions would rather rip you apart than help you with anything. The Slytherins however, they were a bold bunch, always helping, and always loved. You would never find a bad Slytherin."

The child had explained that in a somewhat hushed tone as though explaining a great secret.

The bombshell however, wasn't revealed until they had asked him for help killing Lord Voldemort.

The other Harry Potter, had drawn a blank and asked them for the real name behind that.

The name was Tom Riddle.

As soon as Harry Potter had heard the name, he perked up and looked at them as though they were all slow children again.

"Wait what?! Tom Riddle?! The Headmaster of Hogwarts!? The same Tom Riddle who quit being the Minister of Magic to become the Headmaster?! Why would I help you lot kill him?"

"But he's a Dark lord!" Someone had exclaimed.

They were too shocked to know exactly who.

As though that wasn't enough, he continued, still talking to them as though they were slow children.

"What do you mean he was a dark lord!? You're sitting next to one. Dark Lord Dumbledore is a right terror he attempted to enslave all the muggles and wizards in the world! Hell, he tried to kill me too!"

* * *

(P.S. pure comedic gold sir! pure comedic gold - roughstar333)


	74. Death Star

Death Star Malfunctions by The dark-hearted angel

An elderly man stood, staring into the depths of space through the glass of the meeting chamber, his posture straight, beffiting a career soldier that he was.

His pondering was interrupted by a trooper stepping into the room, prompting him to turn around and face him.

"Grand Moff Tarkin, we found a lead regarding our suspicions regarding the Alderaan senator."

At that, his face sprouted a smirk.

"Do tell. And this better be significant, trooper." "Yes sir. We ha-" the troopers speech was interupted by a mechanical voice speaking through the comm unit.

'_Self-destruct sequence initated. All personell evacuate the Death Star. T-minus fifteen minutes to detonation_.'

For a second, both men stared incredulously at the comm unit, before the older soldier sprung into action, rushing to the comm unit.

"Command, this is Tarkin! What the **hell** is going on! Shut down the self-destruct **this instant!**" He shouted, a part of his mind noting the trooper edging toward the door out of the room.

Any thoughts of punishment was abandoned as his attention was turned back to the communication as he received his response.

"Yes Sir! We're shutting down the sequence as we speak, Sir!"

"And _why_ did the damnable self-destruct activate in the first place?!"

Now, normally, the old soldier wouldn't have such a short temper, neither would he be so crass at the first sign of trouble.

After all, while the station was the pinnacle of technology, it was new, and some systems had yet to be properly tested.

However, when the same mistake keeps repeating over and over again, anyone would be understanding for his loss of temper.

"Unknown sir. What should we tell the crew?"

_'Ah, yes. The crew_.' Another worry for the old Moff.

After all, they should start suspecting something was amiss, and questions were bound to be asked.

Either that, or his station was full of idiots.

Neither was an appealing conclusion.

Then again, what else could happen when the self-destruct sequence was activated for the 19th time in the past 6 days?

The excuse of emergency drills was getting old.

But it was either that, or admit that the engineers had no clue what the hell was going on.

"Tell them it's an emergency drill. Any leads_ this_ time?" The Moff managed to ask slightly more calmly, his temper slightly calming down, distantly noting that the trooper left the room.

"None sir. Just like all previous times, the computer received the authorization from the command staff and initiated the self-destruct as programmed." The voice on the comm answered back, the nervousness palatable even though the unit.

No wonder, considering the two previous commanders ended up shot and re-assigned to waste disposal duty, respectively.

The Moff repressed the urge to sigh as the comm was still on.

Why, oh _why_ was he saddled with incompetent personnel.

Instead, he composed himself and gave the needed orders.

"Continue the search. And I better have some results, commander."

"Y-Yes sir. Command out."

Now he did sigh and sat down in a chair, feeling highly annoyed with the problem that appeared on his station.

He silently promised to make the person responsible pay for this dearly.

* * *

In a Mess Hall

* * *

'_Self-destruct sequence initated. All personell evacuate the Death Star. T-minus fifteen minutes to detonation_.'

Many troopers and engineers relaxing in the hall swore and jumped to their feet, starting to move to the nearest evacuation vessel.

One particular trooper couldn't help but complain out loud, no longer caring if any officers were in his vicinity.

"Dammnit why again?! This is driving me crazy! **Why** can't I enjoy a simple cup of caf?! And I_ just_ got it out of the machine!"

What he, nor anyone else in the room notice was one person in the engineer suit smirk deviously at that comment, nor did they notice the person's short normal hair lengthen and turn a startlingly purple color and his eyes change from green to a kaleidoscope of colors.

A chuckle escaped the person's lips as he broke off from the group and wandered off to an empty corridor.

'_Hmmm. I wonder what I should do next? Rigging the caf dispenser to activate the self-destruct was fun, but it's getting old. Any suggestions Dream?_'

His mental query was answered by a person appearing next to the man, albeit shorter and young-looking and obviously non-human.

"Well you could go mess with the main laser, Daddy." She said in a cheerful voice, however it didn't fit with the positively evil smirk she sported, a smirk that was mirrored on her apparent father.

At the same moment, every person on the Death Star shuddered, feeling like they were in for a hell of a month ahead of them.

Unfortunately, they were right.

* * *

{So, it was mentioned on the other forum how Harry and DoD were likely to turn pretty much anything...less user-friendly, either because they were annoyed, or more likely just because it would cause chaos, and amusement for them. And from that this idea was born...

So, if I made an error regarding the SW facts ,I apologise. I think I took care of all grammar errors. Hope you had a laugh.- The dark-hearted angel}

(P.S. oh Harry, please continue trolling for our entertrainment - roughstar33)


	75. Death Star 2

Death Star 2 by The dark-hearted angel

Docking Bay

Every high ranking official stood at attention as the Emperor descended from the shuttle, Darth Vader right behind him.

Both were followed by the Imperial Guards.

Both inspected the personnel before them as the commander approached them and saluted.

"Your highness. The construction is on schedule and should be operational shortly."

The Emperor simply nodded and started toward the turbolifts, the Commander falling into step beside Vader.

"There were some complications with the last shipment but all has been resolved."

On the inside, the commander prayed that the Emperor or Vader don't ask _what _the problems were. Frankly, it was to embarrassing to even think about it a month later.

He also prayed that nothing _else_ goes wrong. He liked his life after all.

"Good. It is proceeding as I have foreseen. Continue the work, Commander." The Emperor remarked with a small, evil smile as he entered the turbolift.

Vader and two of the guards joined with the Emperor as well before the door closed.

The first clue Vader received that something was wrong was when he realized that the turblo lift did't move as fast as it should.

After all, it was named turbolift for a reason.

Then the music began.

It wasn't something immediately off-putting, a simple instrumental.

But as it went on, and on, _and on_, the occupants started to get annoyed.

* * *

One Hour later.

* * *

The turbolift doors opened to a spacious chamber, whose opposite end had a throne before a window.

Not that any of the occupants noticed it as they rushed out, glad to _finally _leave that torture chamber that they had been confined in.

They all breathed a sigh of relief, before they focused on more important matters.

Like anger management.

After all, the two Sith needed to at least have _some_ control of their emotions, lest they destroy everything around them.

The Emperor decided to relieve his anger by _generously_ supplying his two guards with energy.

Lighting energy to be exact.

The two were promptly tossed from the chamber over a railing and fell into a deeeeeeeeeeeep pit.

Anger in control, the Emperor turned to the immobile form of Vader and started to give out orders.

"Vader, I want you to find out who _dared_ to manipulate the turbolift. Use all resources necessary to find them, and bring them before me, **alive**. I shall make them suffer for their insolence."

The orders given, he proceeded toward his throne, not sparing any more looks toward Vader

"At once,master." Vader bowed, and turned to leave.

He turned, realized he was about to enter the same elevator.

Instead, he chose the neighboring one to take him to the floor of the engineering divison.

'Of course', he mused,' _I don't think I'll spend all of my effort to search the person responsible. After all, it was hilarious to watch that old manipulator get so annoyed. And I didn't have to do a thing. And the song was easy to tune out. After twenty years of dealing with politicians, one gains the ability to tune out **anything**. Either that or they start killing people. Compared to some idiots I had to meet, the tune in the lift was nothing.'_

* * *

Mess Hall

* * *

This particular Mess was mostly visited by tired workers after their shifts.

Not only was it the closest one to their current workplace, but it had the tastiest food on the station.

So no one noticed, or rather didn't have the energy to notice, one of the chefs and their assistant laughing while watching a live feed of the happenings many-a-floors up in the Emperors chamber.

They also remained completely ignorant to the mental discussion between the two.

_"That was a great idea, Dream.' _

_'Thanks Daddy! What should we do next?'_

The chef leaned back onto the wall right behind his seat, his kaleidoscopic eyes brimming with mischief.

'_Well, there is plenty of cargo being transported not only to the stations, but between the ships as well. And all ships follow the _exact_ commands given from the Death Star. All of them. So I'd been thinking... want to play Pong?'_

The chef's assistant a young girl giggled and simply nodded.

* * *

{That's it from me for now. Should I be inspired agian then I'll post it. No guarantees. At least not for the next ten or so hours. I need to get to sleep first. After I read the next chapter of FG2 that is. In any case, good night everyone. - The dark-hearted angel}

(P.S. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO THIS IS HILARIOUS -roughstar333)


	76. Get What You Want

GET WHAT YOU WANT by Kamen Rider Chrome

Dumbledore was speechless.

The entire field was filled with dead Death Eaters all skewered by swords.

The teaching staff was also stunned and a few seemed to have gone ill.

At the same time, Harry Potter was currently sitting upon a throne he had conjured right after committing the act.

As for Voldemort . . .

Well, he was actually sliced to pieces by the swords.

It had happened so suddenly.

Voldemort and his forces had come to attack Hogwarts.

The students were all told to remain indoors but Harry had gone out to greet the invading force.

Then, the Death Eaters laughed as Voldemort tried to use the Killing Curse.

Harry simply slapped it away and it hit one of Voldemort's followers.

That instantly made them stop laughing.

Then Harry chanted and called forth the Unlimited Blade Works.

They, the Death Eaters, Harry, Voldermort and the Hogwarts Staff all ended up in a field filled with swords that were jutting from the ground.

Above them were floating gears.

Harry then smiled and snapped his fingers.

That was when it rained swords.

The Death Eaters were too slow and were killed in a rain of steel.

Voldermort was the last to fall as he was hit by swords.

Harry made sure to use special holy blades to kill him.

And it was over.

Dumbledore found his voice and spoke, "Harry...why...?"

Harry/Black Wing shrugged, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"But all these people. They could've been redeemed."

"Oh, sorry. You see, when you told me to save your world, you really never told me to spare anyone."

"But Harry-!"

"Remember, Dumbledore. This is what you wanted. You summoned me from my world to save yours. You summoned me to stop a war. You summoned me to kill Voldermort. All this is on your head, not mine. You called me and you told me to do this. You never specified. Don't be upset..."

Harry finished with a grin, "This is what you wanted."

And with that he was gone, leaving the front of Hogwarts which was filled with corpses and Voldemort's decaying body.

* * *

XXX

* * *

{Another omake about what Harry did to the Unspeakables, but he did to the Death Eaters. But, well, I'll let someone else do that - Kamen Rider Chrome}

(P.S. welcome Kamen Rider Chrome, to the Omake Family! Any good job on the omake! - roughstar333)


	77. A Pair of Casters 2

A Pair of Casters 2 by arrancarkuriboh

"May we have your name, Master?" asked the Servants.

"Um...to put it bluntly..." Harry began, somehow unsure of what to say.

'Why can't I say anything! I'm the Infinite Fucking Archive!' Harry thought.

"Just go for it," Holly reassured him. He sighed.

"Alright. If you must know, my name is Harry...Harry Potter."

* * *

(P.S. so in the first omake edition, there was an omake where Harry summoned a pair of casters. Those casters were James and Lily Potter. In fact, that omake was the second omake to be written. It was written by Zaralann, and it help start the omake edition stories. - roughstar333)


	78. Demi-human

Demi-human by Kamen Rider Chrome

Harry spoke to Umbridge: "You like to discriminate against demi-humans. Well, why don't you be one."

And everyone witnessed as Umbridge was turned into a hideous, green-skinned humanoid frog.

"I think that's an improvement." Harry smiled.

* * *

(P.S. Well Umbitch got what she deserved - roughstar333)


	79. Dark

Dark by Kamen Rider Chrome

Harry asked Dumbledore, "Tell me, if a soldier kills an enemy to protect an entire family, does that make him dark?"

* * *

(P.S. SHORTEST OMAKE YET - roughstar333)


	80. Dumbledore meets Dumbledore

Dumbledore meets Dumbledore by Kamen Rider Chrome

Harry decided it might be fun for both Dumbledores to have a chat.

The Dumbledore of this world was getting really annoying, so it was time for Dumbledore faced himself, or a version of him that Harry actually liked.

Dumbledore: Oh, so you are Harry's headmaster?

FG Dumbledore: Indeed. So, you are the one who summoned Harry?

Dumbledore: Yes. You should understand thought that it was all for the Greater Good.

FG Dumbledore: Really? Because I heard it was because you allowed your own Harry to be killed and you needed a replacement.

Dumbledore: Well, these are desperate times.

FG Dumbledore: So, doing something for the Greater Good means you are allowed to kidnap a child from their home and make them fight a war that isn't his own.

Dumbledore looked surprised at his counterpart.

He thought he would agree that for the Greater Good, one must do what needs to be done.

FG Dumbledore: I also heard from Harry, you have tried to manipulate him using the Potters.

Dumbledore: Well, they are his family.

FG Dumbledore: No, they are not.

Dumbledore: But-!

FG Dumbledore: Family isn't about blood but connection, my dear fellow.

Dumbledore: I just don't want him to walk down a dark path.

FG Dumbledore: Dark?

Dumbledore: The child seems too dark.

FG Dumbledore: Dark, you say? I can see that he is intelligent, independent and powerful, but he's not dark. Not at all. He just has his own set of morals.

Dumbledore: Morals?

FG Dumbledore: I once thought I understand what was the Greater Good and I saw things only in Black and White. Harry sees things in grey. Tell me, have you ever killed anyone.

Dumbledore: How can you ask that?

FG Dumbledore: Harry has killed.

Dumbledore: Then the boy is dark!

FG Dumbledore: Oh, I said he killed. I never said he murdered anyone.

Dumbledore: That is the same thing!

FG Dumbledore: If a mother kills someone to protect their child, is it called murder? If a soldier kills in the name of their country in a war, is that called murder?

Dumbledore was speechless. How could this be the same person as him.

FG Dumbledore: He has opened my eyes. You can't win a war by being nice. Kill 1 to save 10. Kill 10 to save 100. Kill 100 to save 1000. Kill 1000 to save 1,000,000. If you want to save everyone you love, you must be prepared to kill those who threaten them.

Dumbledore: He is to vanquish Voldemort!

FG Dumbledore: And he will, but it will be up to him and how he does it will be up to him. You can't stop him. He will do what he wants and I fear any measure to manipulate him will drive him away. He is a grey piece, Albus. He is neither dark nor light. He is simply Harry. And if he must kill all of Voldermort's followers to prevent his rise again, then so be it.

Dumbledore was stunned...

* * *

(P.S. you know I wish this was actually part of the story as canon - roughstar333)


	81. Short Omake

Short Omake by dragonsong2795

Zelretch Grinned.

Black Wing Fled.

The end.

* * *

{Since roughstar333 complained about a short omake, I just had to.

Maybe later I'll add more to it :P - dragonsong2795}

(P.S. I had to complain, didn't I . . . - roughstar333)


	82. The Actual Omake

The Actual Omake by dragonsong2795

Altrouge watched curiously as Black Wing fled from Zelretch's room.

"What did he do now?"

Black Wing shuddered.

"All I will say is that it involved dozens of slapped men, four marriages and a single count of public indecency going before the American Supreme Court, a plastic sex-doll and four pounds of lube. I really don't want to think about it."

Altrouge simply frowned before walking into Zelretch's Room, she had to know.

She quickly regretted it.

* * *

(P.S. YOU F #% TROLL - roughstar333)


	83. Weird Shit

Weird Shit by Sir . Bear . A . Lot .

To say that Tyrant was angry now was an understatement.

She wasn't just very angry, she was extremely pissed off.

Orgin **PROMISED**(emphasis on the word promised) her that HE would send her somewhere where she would have a very good time in but he only sent her into this... _dimension._

Not that it was bad but it was . . . disappointing.

Just plain old trees here and there and a couple of dingy villages with a few cities here and there.

Ancient China if she was correct.

No magic signatures, no nothing.

Almost everyone here was weak and wouldn't even last a second against her . . .

Well there was that annoying weird high pitched faggot martial artist and that weirdo with the weird living tongue and extremely weird love interest and even those two wouldn't even last a full minute against her.

She wasn't going to have a good fight here . . .

Then she realized that Origin didn't said she was going fight . . .

She'll get that little shit later.

* * *

She let out a sigh as she finished the dumpling she was eating.

Well since Origin wouldn't be coming back to pick her up for at least a week or so and with nothing to do, she wondered off.

Maybe she'll find something interesting just like what Origin said to her. (She promised to pull out Orgin's spine and shove it down his a**hole or something worse once he comes back to pick her up).

Things then start to get weird . . . really weird.

This dimension was just messed up.

She once viewed a martial art exhibition.

It was nice, until the high pitched faggot came and showed off . . . by having his jewels hit repeatedly with the blunt end of several spears.

It was funny at first until it gets boring, then you get impressed on how tough the guy is it.

Over all it was messed up. . . and someone tried to copy the faggot.

It was the weirdo.

Boy, did she cracked up on that one.

Then, there was that once that time when she saw by far one of the most pathetic thing in her life.

The weirdo got trapped on . . . wait for it . . . a net.

Not just any net but a simple freaking TINY NET!

Come on! Seriously!

How can someone be trapped by a net that couldn't even cover a dog.

It took that man over a day to get out of that net . . .

Well for shits and giggles she tried to cover herself with that particular net . . .

It didn't end well.

Defying all the laws of physics or any other law there was in the universe, the net managed to trap her.

No matter how she tried that net just wouldn't come off.

It was damn sorcery and it was extremely embarrassing.

It took her a day, a damn day to get out of the net.

She hid it for safe keeping.

The other things she saw in her visit were also weird, funny and messed up in their own special ways.

Things here were all working due to a sorcery she swore.

* * *

A few days before she was going to be picked up by Origin, she saw one of the weirdest fights she saw in her short life.

It was so messed up that she wasn't going to even talk about it but if Origin, DoD, Serial or Shadow insisted on her telling them . . .

She'll just tell that it involves squirrels, nuts, tongues, pyramids and weird sex references . . .

Tyrant shuddered as she remembered the memories of her stay in this dimension.

She was counting rapidly to distract her from the need to destroy this world to purge the multiverse of this abomination.

Several minutes before Origin arrives, she felt something wet hit the back of her head . . . then another . . . then an egg.

She turned her back ready to rip the person that dared angered her a new mouth.

She froze at what she saw . . .

For the love of god or any other being in the multiverse, someone take her out of here

**-FIN?-**

* * *

(P.S. in case you don't know, the universe Tyrant is in is the "_**Kung Pow! Enter the Fist"**_ is a 2002 American martial arts comedy film that parodies Hong Kong action cinema. Very over the top humor, I got admit. - roughstar333)


	84. Weapons

In Which Harry Does Things Kiritsugu Style... by Kamen Rider Chrome

* * *

**Land** **Mines**

Harry was having dinner in the Great Hall with his friends when he felt the Death Eaters had entered the wards via Holly.

He smiled and took out a remote from his clothes.

He pressed the switch and waited.

Suddenly, several loud explosions were heard outside.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Death Eaters lay dead outside, shredded to pieces with craters all over the ground.

As the teachers pondered what had happened, Harry smiled.

Land mines. Small yet effective.

* * *

XXX

* * *

**C4**

Harry Potter casually entered the Voldemort's base.

As Voldemort gloated, Harry retrieved a remote and pressed the switch.

Meanwhile, the Order of the Phoenix and Aurors were heading to the location for an ambush.

BOOOOOOOM!

They were knocked off their feet by the explosion.

* * *

XXX

* * *

**Nukes**

Wizards always saw Muggles as inferior.

That was before Harry showed them the image of a nuclear explosion and what it could do.

The Muggleborns knew what it was capable of but the Purebloods were in denial.

Then Harry decided to demonstrate and show them the nuclear bomb which he sent to Voldemort.

The Ministry had to reevaluate how dangerous muggles could be after that since the place was off limits even after the explosion.

* * *

XXX

* * *

**Minigun**

Harry conjured a minigun and pulled the triggers.

Bullets spewed and Death Eaters fell, riddled by bullets.

* * *

(P.S. Question? Why does Harry have to use weapons? - roughstar333)


	85. Patronus

**_Patronus by The Distorted Shadow_**

It was finally time.

Harry had to admit that he had been looking forward to this ever since Malfoy had issued the challenge.

A Patronus battle.

Certainly, he could use his Patronus Murder Primate and eviscerate the blond moron's Patronus but that might give away that Alt was Altrouge, especially with Hagrid there.

There was no way he wouldn't recognize the Beast of Gaia . . . not when this version had wanted to meet her for _decades_.

So he wasn't going to use his standard Patronus.

He already knew what he was planning on showing the gathered crowd.

And what a crowd it was, not a single student or teacher hadn't come to watch him at work and that almost made him smirk.

His opponent wasn't even worth bothering about.

He knew from experience that Draco Malfoy was never a match for him.

"Are you ready?" Professor Flitwick asked as he prepared himself to referee the 'match'.

"Are you ready to be humiliated Potter?" the ferret asked with a superior smirk on his face.

"Yes, the humiliation of lowering myself to facing something as insignificant as you won't be tearing me apart anytime soon," he responded with a blank tone, earning a failed attempt of a snarl from his opponent.

"Now, take ten steps away from each other," the referee commanded.

Harry played along, all while trying to suppress a yawn.

He may have enjoyed the thought of humiliating his opponent but this was just taking too long.

"Now cast!"

With that, he turned to see his opponent unleashing his corporeal Patronus.

And he blinked.

His lips twitched as he noted just how . . . appropriate his opponent's Patronus was.

"Expecto Patronum,"

With that simple phrase, he brought out his own version of a Patronus, simultaneously changing it into a form that was less . . . obvious, than Primate Murder.

Everyone in the hall stared in wide eyed terror upon seeing what he had unleashed.

Well, everyone except Malfoy who still seemed to believe he was going to win.

But honestly, it was one match he had never thought would occur…

After all who would've expected a Lemming to charge the ORT?

* * *

{_**Well, here is a little Omake that popped into my head just now, it's a bit shorter than I usually do but I just had to do this.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little distraction, LH. - The Distorted Shadow}**_

(P.S. What is a lemming? the lemming—a small, furry, gerbil-like rodent that has come to be defined by its alleged tendency to mindlessly kill itself. Yup, this describes Malfoy alright - roughstar333)


	86. Roar

Roar by kijin666

"Primy, use Roar!" Harry commanded his patronus.

The spectral hound opened its jaws and let loose a roar that shook the very castle.

"... it's super-effective," V/V stated.

"Malfoy fainted," Altrouge chimed in.

A couple of Muggleborns laughed nervously at the reference.

* * *

(P.S. when one thinks of patronus battle, one thinks of pokemon right? - roughstar333)


	87. Expecto Patronum

**Expecto Patronum by The Legendary Reaper**

"_Expecto Patronum"_

It was roared for all to hear.

The underlying glee in the voice of the caster was heard but ignored as the assembled crowd was too busy waiting to see what would come from the blue wafting mist flowing from the tip of the wand that was being held aloft by a blond haired child.

Someone watched in amused silence as the Patronus formed.

The blue wispy smoke coalesced and twisted on itself as more and more came from the wand before it spilled out again in another huge burst from the wand, creating a ball of silver mist that held aloft just a few centimeters before the tip of the want by some unseen force.

It continued twisting and writing on itself before it started slowly expanding and growing to an impressive height easily twice as high as the blond teen.

When it was fully formed, the purple haired teen let out an aborted bark of laughter, which sounded like a laugh of someone who was looking down at them.

That apparently didn't sit well with the blond haired child at all.

"What're you laughing at Potter!" The blond teen snapped from his position across the vast hall that was suddenly much more quiet than either of them remembered

The now named Potter knew the reason why but the blond haired child simply thought it was because of his Patronus.

"I guess your name isn't just for show is it, Draco Malfoy." The purple haired potter said into the silence filling the hall.

The named Potter continued with his talking as though he was not daunted at all by the dragon that had apparently been spawned by Draco, even though it _was_ a baby.

In fact calling it a drake was more fitting.

It's scales shined in all the luster it could given the fact that it wasn't corporeal at all and it's wings looked magnificent as it puffed up on itself when it had been summoned.

It was a funny quirk about the Patronus that witches and wizards had yet to actually work out and only those at the pinnacle of working with the charm would understand what he was going on about if they were even privy to the such thoughts.

The Patronus wasn't just the guardian you expected to protect you.

In most cases, it was the guardian you wanted to protect you and it got paired with the emotion you felt most strongly at the time you cast it.

For instance, he could cast the spell while feeling nothing and _while_ it would produce a Patronus it wouldn't function as it was designed to.

The way Harry figured the Patronus worked was a simple container, if all its complexity was boiled down to.

A container for thoughts and emotions to be exact.

You could put whatever you wanted into it with varying degrees of difficulty and effects.

The reason it wasn't taught was because of the tactics you could employ using it.

Say for instance, you poured all your hate and utter loathing into a Patronus, you wouldn't get a white pristine Spirit Guardian, you'd get a deformed blackened monstrosity that would radiate what you put into it.

_Imagine what could have happened if a dark lord did so._

But beyond that, the emotion it was paired with gave it strength too, to sustain its form and what it needed to do in the real world.

It turned out that Draco had fueled his patronus with the pride in the ability to cast it.

Pride in its looks more so.

The drake had sacrificed functionality for looks.

Had it been real or had Draco been capable of making it real, it wouldn't have lasted against anything by having very little in the way of weapons over its looks but this was a fight of the spirit if he were to put it bluntly.

And so the mentioned Potter summoned his Patronus.

He lazily stretched his hand out - with a wand of course, no need to clue in the wizards to his skills - and slowly drew a capital P in the air while pushing the silvery mist out into the letter and keeping it still forming the letter in the air.

He continued to do so, drawing the letters in the air and ignoring all the shouted insults from the other end of the hall by the one named Malfoy.

When he was finished spelling, Primate M stood in the air, prominently on display for all to see.

With a smooth and graceful motion, he pushed his wand in a forward direction below the gap in between M and A in the lettering.

The letters responded to his call but really all he was doing was showing off,.

He didn't need to do this but why not?

He wouldn't get a chance for this much fun afterwards and this was a little something to brighten his mood as he had been essentially _brooding_ over what Sumire had told him yesterday in the forest.

His Patronus formed before a hall of stunned onlookers in all its _splendor and glory_ WAS paired with thoughts of his family and the _desire_ to protect his family.

His Patronus stood tall, proud and firm in its bearing.

And then opening its wide maw to show its teeth, something terror inducing followed.

Something that would stay in the minds of many wizards there for a very long time.

**_IT HOWLED!_**

* * *

00-Line Break-00

* * *

_{Fate's Jollies is coming along ridiculously slowly, I've only added a hundred words since I last posted an update about it. Sheesh, I kinda feel what LuLu was going through. Anyway I've wasted enough of your time, Adios till another time._

_Regards, T.L.R}_

(P.S. Well lets hope Lupine update fast enough - roughstar333)


	88. Expecto What?

Expecto What? by LongbowOfThePoet

"Ready, Potter?" Came from Draco Malfoy's voice.

"Not too scared, are you?"

"You little ferret. Do you honestly believe you're superior because your daddy is as inbred as you?" Harry nonchalantly replied.

Draco Malfoy's face reddened noticeably.

"Wands at the ready!" came the voice of Professor Filius Flitwick.

Draco raised his wand, only to bristle when Harry didn't move.

"DUEL!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The shout was from Draco Malfoy.

Harry merely stood there, watching a small... animal? making its' way towards him.

At the last second, Harry sprung into action.

He was challenged to a patronus battle by this little upstart inbred brat.

"Expecto Petroleum" Harry whispered quietly, few people hearing his incantation but all seeing the effects.

A large black version of the Chimera that Arcueid adopted in his second year charged towards the Malfoy spawn, going straight through the little animal.

It hit Malfoy which made Harry smirk.

Malfoy was covered in a thick black sludge that was magically resistant.

It would be covering him for a number of days. Perhaps now the Malfoy heir would leave him alone.

Then again, maybe not...

* * *

(P.S. so Lupine Horror gave us omake writers a challenge. Instead of saying "Expecto Patronum" during the Patronus duel, Harry says "Expecto Petroleum". Yes that is right, "Expecto Petroleum". Hope you guys enjoyed it - roughstar333)


	89. PETROLEUM AND PATRIOTISM

**PETROLEUM AND PATRIOTISM by Sir. Bear. A. Lot**

Draco smiled smugly as his magnificent _DRAGON_ patronus formed.

He expected the New Potter to wet himself and cower in fear when he saw the glorious Patronus just like what every mudblood and peasants should do but the arrogant twat just stared, (I don't how he does it with his blindfold on but he's doing it and I would rather not hurt and taint my glorious mind with such thoughts) at HIS PATRONUS like it was common pigeon.

The little bastard even had the audacity to yawn.

He was insulted by this but as a scion of the House of Malfoy's, it is beneath his bearing to show distaste to such a lowly lifeform known as Harry Potter.

"What now Potter? Felling a bit scared?" He asked.

"You know what?" The mud blood asked as he lazily pulled out his wand seemingly out of no where and sloppily waved his wand around.

"Expecto Petroleum . . ." The mud blood drawled as he pointed his wand at Draco.

A small glob of dark viscous liquid spurted out of the wand.

It landed on the cold hard floor with a resounding splat.

The sound echoed in the room as silence reigned.

Every eye was trained at the small puddle.

". . ."

He. . . he felt sorry for the Old Potter right now.

Even he putted up more of a challenge and entertainment than his replacement.

Draco just shook his head as he turned to... a pale and shaking Professor Flitwick?

The Professor then screamed as he scrambled out of the room screaming bloody murder.

"RUN BEFORE IT SEE'S YOU!" He shouted

As Draco stared dumbly at the running professor, a Hufflepuff screamed.

He slowly turned around and saw the small puddle began to bubble and expand as a figure came out of it.

_. . . Is that a giant ball that looks like an American flag?_

**"MURICA!"** It roared and the castle shook.

* * *

(P.S. I cannot believe the first thing you think about petroleum was America!? Well thanks for doing that to America's reputation, Ex-President Bush. Yeah I am American, get over it. Also the giant ball is USABall from "PolandBall" - roughstar333)


	90. P vs P

**Petroleum vs Patronus by NHunter**

Draco Malfoy of the Noble house Malfoy smiled smugly as his magnificent _DRAGON_ patronus formed.

The said patronus was so thin that it could be barely seen even in the dimmed for the occasion light, but it was still kind-of-impressive.

It was corporeal, after all.

But, of course, its caster, one Draco Malfoy of the Noble house Malfoy, believed himself to be third strongest wizards in the world - right after the Dark Lord and his father - because he was able to produce it.

Unfortunately for him, that peasant Harry Potter the second wasn't all that impressed by his patronus. . .

Or was he so impressed that he couldn't even form a proper expression on his face to convey his awe?

"What now, Potter? Feeling a bit scared?" Draco Malfoy, of the Noble house Malfoy, asked.

"You know what?" The taint-blooded brat asked as his wand appeared in his hands, seemingly out of nowhere.

The said poor excuse for a wizard then waved his focus sloppily as he intoned: "**Expecto Petroleum!**"

A black blob of a thick oily liquid spurted out of his wand, before landing on the floor a few steps in front of one Draco Malfoy.

But while the said blonde was still thinking of the best insult to use against the Potter, something happened.

Something that shocked Draco Malfoy of the Noble house Malfoy into complete silence.

Out of nowhere, a couple of platoons of muggle soldiers, a few battle tanks and a damn aircraft carrier - how in the seven hells did an aircraft carrier even fit inside the Great Hall? - materialized around the taint-blooded bastard bearing the name of Harry Potter.

And all of them had stars and stripes visible on some part of theirs.

"We have discovered." A megaphone-enhanced voice coming from the aircraft carrier's deck announced.

"That you have oil and lack democracy. Surrender and accept our ways and our values, or we will make you to."

Then the soldiers and the tanks leveled their weapons at Draco Malfoy of the Noble house Malfoy.

* * *

{**AN**: I'm asking the citizens of USA to forgive me for this one. - NHunter}

(P.S. I will try to forgive you, NHunter. But guys please don't involve politics here - roughstar333)


	91. Bush

Bush by deadal

Former-president Bush Junior was ...wary.

Peoples questioned his political choices and WORDS have been used.

WORDS like "lying to the people", "whoring the US army to oil lobby", or "misuse of the American army for the sake of daddy-issues". Bush decide he need proof to justify his acts.

First, he need to prove that Irak had MDW that could have been used to attack Uncle SAM!

Unfortunately, having lost much credibility in an "inquiry", NSA, CIA and others alphabetic semi-secret agencies refuse to forge anything else for him: he was no longer anything, so he could no longer fire them. . .

One advisory report rumors of a information-broker knowing everything and having files on everybody.

The alias was arrogant but apparently well-deserved: the Infinite Archive!

For a million of dollar and few . . .ARTIFACTS a honest, god-fearing Texan should speak of, J.W bush junior manage to secure a meeting with an agent of said broker.

Surprisingly, said agent seems to be a androgynous purple-haired blind teen, either well-grimed or few of the wildest whisper may be right.

Hearing what intel the 43th president was seeking, the agent could only laugh!

"That will be quick and easy! It was your father who sold them to Irak while he was vice-president. He kept the bills and the delivery notes into his private chest!"

* * *

{in 1980, USA, France, Russia and many more western country gave weapons, ammunition, support and gear to Irak during the iran-irak war. Bush senior was vice-president of the USA - deadal}

(P.S. ok while this was a bit funny, I hate politics - roughstar333)


	92. You Shall Not Pass

You Shall Not Pass by deadal

On a thin stone bridge, a young death apostle was standing, facing an ancient monster of Darkness and Fire, the hound of the dark gods and bane of hope, a BALROG in all his terrible majesty!

Rising his metal staff, this young being began to chant:

'You cannot pass,' he said.

All stood still, and a dead silence fell.

'I am the blood of Zelrtch, the Wizard Marshall, wielder of the Second True cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn. The fear of the Old Gods have gone true and the mortal have awaken their potential, their evil overcame your masters! You shall be the first of the Old World to fall to the new era and pray i do nothing worse than shatter your shell and devour your being!.'

For what happened next, no one was more surprised than the old wizard Gandalf for he remember the might of this monster and how they shattered many an army and their powerful casters during the First Age's wars.

Later, smoking while contemplating the star, he wondered what would be the consequences of this new power, of the magus came from, and if it may not be a greater evil than Sauron and its master, Morgoth. . .

He was the Grey, Guardian of the Balance, no matter the means or cost!

He really hoped it wouldn't come to this, joining the Eye now would prevent him for get anymore pipe weed for long time and he was almost out.

* * *

(P.S. I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW! Anyway, Harry visited the "Lord of the Rings" universe - roughstar333)


	93. Not-Monster Monster

Not Monster Monster by sanabalis

It was a nice, sunny day, but not all was well.

She was on the tree, curled up on the branch, hiding from the big monster.

Her ear itched from the last "gift" she received.

Suddenly, light appeared below on the ground below her, and a smaller monster-but-not-monster appeared.

It was sudden enough for her to slip and fall down, her claws reaching nothing but air.

"Meeooww..." she complained.

Monster-but-not-monster reached down and picked her up by the scruff of her neck.

"A kitten? And this doesn't look like Clock Tower. I wonder why Fate decided to redirect me here."

Monster-but-not-monster had long purple fur on the head, and it's eyes were covered.

She could still feel the penetrating look it gave her, and she froze her struggling, feeling like it could eat her if it choose.

"You are curiosity, little kitten. Strange energy flows through you." It turned it's head.

"Yes, let's do a quick experiment before we go."

Monster-but-not-monster focused it's attention on her again, and she felt soft, tender something flowing through her entire body.

She could feel herself getting more energetic and just a little bit stronger.

Suddenly, a noise nearby startled her, but it startled the strange not-monster too!

Waves of energy flooded her, she could feel her claws getting much, much stronger, her strength increasing and even her mind getting sharper, snippets of knowledge flooding her mind.

The not-monster, no.. the human holding her quickly stopped doing what ever it was doing, dropped her and in a soft flash disappeared.

The only reason she didn't try to disappear was the dizziness she still felt from the strange knowledge in her head.

The big monster, big human, grabbed her and squeezed her tightly, just like all the previous times.

Luckily, this time, her stronger bones and muscles kept her from getting hurt.

It was also the first time she managed to fight back and, with a quick twist, managed to escape!

"Tora! No! Come back, Tora!"

Huh? Come back? No way! And anyone that tries to get her will feel her claws!

* * *

(P.S. well looks like Tora the cat from Naruto got her power from Harry - roughstar333)


	94. Riding

Riding by The Legendary Reaper

Harry's eyes flickered down and looked at what he was seeing, double, triple, and even quadruple checking what he was seeing.

On every check nothing changed, he was looking at what he was looking at.

He had found a world where there were no supernatural items and had nothing that actually pinged on the fate radar much at all but what he did find however, interested him.

It was that most of the younger people in this world had built themselves worlds, or orbits around themselves that they let few in but they all 'interacted' on the "Internet", an entirely different world contained within the current world, accessible by computers and handheld devices.

The problem he saw with this world however, was exactly that.

Most people were segregating themselves from the others, building their own worlds where they're god or attempt to be but quite often, they clash with others and enter those zones claimed by others and clash when attempting to 'claim' territory.

Beyond that however, he had looked on this 'Internet' and had his AI look over and gather as much Info as it could and the sheer _amount_ of data it returned with was mind boggling.

Sheefing through that and not really paying any particular attention to it,an idea had struck him.

He decided to search for himself in the search engine that was most used, "Google".

The results was, apparently he was famous here too.

There were **_books _**about him, but rather alternates of him but still!

He was ready to leave when his A.I, had told him, in a rather put off voice to look at a discussion it had picked from a form.

The discussion had been discussing riding, rather, they were discussion the "riding skill" as it applied to servants.

It was until he reached the fifth post down and saw what had put his A.I off - _how_ it could do that was a story for later.

It had read something along the lines of, "I want to meet a rider, I mean how good would they be in bed with the riding skill - they would ride you good!".

Evidently, they were discussing Servants.

Harry's mind had frozen, and ended up dropping his laptop that he was surfing with.

It broke.

When he unfroze, he would probably be mad at that but right now, a distant corner of his mind acknowledged that it was happy with the fact it was broken.

* * *

**00-Line Break-00**

_{This isn't meant to be taken seri__ously AT ALL, Reading a random discussion thread and someone made an allusion to Medusa and the riding skill in bed. I was horrified so I decided to share my horrifying revelation with all of you. I'll never be able to look at Rider's the same again._

_Anyone think Harry would mention that to Medusa for a laugh? To simply see her reaction?_

_Beyond that, I'm working a surprise for all of you guys should be out by __**at the earliest**__ Next Monday __**at the latest**__ Next Friday (The 24th and the 28th of November respectively) - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. Was it related to the "Shirou Emiya, Erogame Protagonist" thread? - roughstar333)


	95. Japan

Japan by Huntermolder

The being known as The Infinite Archive sighed.

'What is it with Japan being the center of things? Why not the U.K. , it's nice there.'

Meanwhile, a giant bipedal lizard destroyed everything around Tokyo.

* * *

(P.S. Cause its Japan, Harry - roughstar333)


	96. Core And Circuits

Core Circuits by The Legendary Reaper

The first week in the new alternate dimension had been both fun and invigorating, while similarly annoying and irritating.

An odd situation he found himself in to be sure, summoned to an alternate world and asked to do what they are unable to.

The border world that Fate had messed with to change.

Altering it to bring the Potters back.

This had played merry hell with the paths she had set for the world but beyond that, it had _changed_ so much.

That was excluding the elephant in the room.

It was the Magi.

They were formed here along with their beliefs and goals.

The will of the world and the will of humanity, Gaia and Alaya respectively, existed as well.

Something that irked him to absolutely no end however, was the fact that those who had summoned him were attempting to limit him.

Restricting him in what he could do.

Dumbledore came with his words, his mellifluous words to persuade him to his reasoning.

They thought Holly was an Ingénue (an innocent naive girl) and instead, found themselves stuck in a labyrinth of twists and turns that was her logic.

After the week, his graceful like appearance had become stilted, losing a touch of its elegance, but still holding its ineffable touch of grace.

There was an entire plethora of rumors surrounding him about his appearance, his companions and the murmurous attitude of those around him didn't seem to be dying down anytime soon.

The rumors ranged from opulent to humble, from him having an entire seraglio (a house for harem women) in his original world to him being a member of said seraglio.

His propinquity to knowledge however had raised its head, demanded he find the differences between his world's wizard and this world's wizards

As this world had been influenced Magi, he could find newer spells more battle orientated or simple spells made more efficient in use.

This however, led him to a few startling discoveries.

Had he not already been so, he would've been inured with what he learned about this world.

The wizard's still held true to his other world in their languor but the magi of this world, they were different.

They had a certain weariness to them that those in his other world didn't.

Searching through the vast library of Hogwarts was a triviality, what with Prisma and said staff's AI residing in it.

The differences between this world and his own however, were enough to give him a headache.

So he researched with all the vigor of a starving man that had just been served food.

He had searched and searched for parallels and differences.

He had come up with one thing that had almost shocked him.

Well it would've had he actually cared but the Magi and Wizards weren't a moiety (two parts into which a thing is or can be divide), they were skewed heavily in the direction of wizards.

Number wise, he had no doubt that if the Magi decided that they didn't like the Wizards or if they were stepping over bounds that weren't meant to be crossed well, the Magi would be crushed with extreme prejudice.

The wizards simply had nothing that could really compare to the Magi in terms of sheer destructive powers unless they combined into one being. Well they did, but there were lost but that was beside the point.

It had been proven in history that the Magi were stronger than the wizards, singularly but the wizards had much more open to them than what the Magi had.

In history, an entire war had broken out between the two forces after an unscrupulous Magi had kidnapped a hundred witches and wizards, turning them into experiments by raping the females in hopes of producing future offspring with both Magi and Wizard powers.

When the kidnapping was tracked to him, the Clock Tower specifically did nothing against the magi.

That was when all the Wizards needed to start a war on the Clock Tower to be 'in the right'.

Both sides had their own tale to tell and their own discoveries about the other side.

Nothing was ever mentioned of the child that was born from the raped witch.

He however, was in an utterly unique position of being able to view both sides from the perspective of the other.

Not to mention, he had access to both sides of the magic.

It was utterly bizarre to learn that even in this world, people with magi circuits and a magical core were rare.

Well, they are rare on the Magi side of the world because they were so coveted as research material, that sometimes just after being born, they are sold or captured to be used as such.

Utterly ridiculous.

But then again, he supposed he couldn't argue with what having a magic core could do for you in the department of learning and improving upon themselves.

He had done so after all.

Beyond all of that however, what irritated him beyond belief was the ways the wizards were going about getting his compliance.

They had tried those around him, and when that didn't work, they had changed to more covert methods.

Still far from subtle but more covert than what they were before.

They had even acquired geass contracts from the Magi and had attempted to use that on him and those he surrounded himself with.

And so after the week of annoyances, he had fallen asleep.

Being kept awake for the hectic week had drained him, so a refreshing nap was just what the vampire ordered.

* * *

**_00—Line Break—00_**

* * *

He awoke to find he was not alone.

This told a rather embarrassing situation.

White Len was fiddling with his pants right next to his… _ahem_ sexual organ.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

It was rather amusing to see White Len freeze like she had looking for all intents and purposes like a deer before a speeding headlight.

* * *

_**00-Line Beak-00**_

* * *

_{Yeah, this was written rather quickly and not to be taken seriously at all, was just my musing on the new world and what I think lupine should explore. Mainly, the relation between Magi and Wizards and the children born between them. What would happen to them, and I honestly don't see Magi ignoring wizards as Experimental resources and on the other hand, I don't see wizards taking too kindly to that. __Chaos!- The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. I don't know why but I dread every time you right an omake, reaper. It may be the diction, the size, or something else your writing, but for the love of god I dread editing your omakes - roughstar333)


	97. Young Mother 35

Young Mother 3.5 by Wa7tch1nK1d

The quick reply the girls had given had fooled no one, but they decided not to ask again.

Looking around, they found themselves in one of the halls of the school.

That world's Hermione stood, leaning against the wall while Amethyst walked just around the corner.

* * *

_Hermione caught the purple haired girl unaware, calling out just as she passed by, oblivious to her presence._

_"So . . . Anything special happened last night?"_

_Amethyst jumped, before spinning around and looking mildly put out at a chuckling Hermione._

_"No. . . nothing happened at all 'Mione." The purple haired girl replied, her voice level straight while trying to keep a straight face. This gave her away, along with a few other changes._

_Hermione shook her head in bemusement before a reply was given. _

_Hermione walked over so she could speak and while patting the poor girl on the back._

_"Amy, Amy, Amy, the rest of you says otherwise." _

_There was an angelic note in her voice along with a vague sense of something else in her voice that Amy didn't like what so ever._

_"Huh?" The ever so elegant reply from the one with purple hair._

_"You're glowing." Hermione's answer came from the question she'd deduced from the, 'Huh' the other girl had let out._

* * *

They didn't quite know how to take that.

On one hand, the purple haired one actually seemed to glow, a visible aura left the surrounding area a bit lighter than usual.

ON the other hand, the implication of what the words actually meant or had been intended to confer had registered to some people.

The room faded into white once more.

* * *

_They found themselves in the Hufflepuff dorms, as the Headmaster pointed out upon their arrival._

_Far at the end one door lay ajar, outside stood a concerned Hermione Granger._

_Upon coming closer, the memory began to play out._

_Hermione shook her head in disapproval, in front of her, Amethyst was emptying her stomach into what seemed to be a trash bin._

_"Are you sure you didn't drink anything last night, Amy?" the girl asked._

_The purple haired girl, who by that point had finished vomiting, shook her head._

_"Should we head to the infirmary then? Maybe Madam Pomfrey knows what's wro-" Hermione's worried questions were cut off rather shortly with a hand that was gesturing for the trash bin again._

_Immediately, Hermione brought it to Amethyst who began retching once more._

_ Hermione to rub soothing circles onto Amy's back while sighing once again._

_"This isn't normal Amy, you've got to see a Healer."_

_Amethyst looked back to Hermione's eyes, bloodshot from her retching, before her eyes skittered over to a nearby map._

_"Quarter Apostle, Mione, remember?" The wry voice of 'the retching one' reminded her._

_Upon receiving a firm nod, Amethyst continued,_

_"Madam Pomfrey doesn't know how to deal with those like us; I have to find help outside of the school."_

_Hermione paused, before nodding slightly hesitantly, having noticed something the watchers hadn't in Amethyst._

_ A growing sense of mischief._

_"Good, now come on, you're going with me." The purple haired girl declared as though it were already decided._

_"Eh?!"_

* * *

The room faded back into white, before fading into another scene. They found Hermione and Amethyst in an office.

Of the audience, Dumbledore, James, and Minerva had wide reason was because of the person facing the two girls, who was none other than Lorelei Bartholemoi.

* * *

_She stood, silently, keeping an eye on both students who were in front of her._

_Hermione fidgeted quite a bit, but relaxed somewhat after realizing that most of the attention was focused almost solely on Amethyst. _

_Not all the attention but most of it._

_". . . and that's basically the summary of everything." Amethyst finished sounding somewhat light headed._

_The queen of the Clock Tower looked on pensively, tapping her fingers in thought._

_"Anything ingested then?" she replied in lieu of an answer._

_"Nothing aside from normal food" Amethyst answered._

_"Potions?" Lorelei asked._

_"Mostly stamina and healing." Was the reply, the voice dry as though she'd recited this a hundred times before._

_"Poisons?" Another question from Lorelei._

_"None." Was the just as prompt answer, again._

_"Any fumes during your potion classes?" A token question as Lorelei rummaged in her desk for something._

_"Nothing that would affect me." Came the reply before Lorelei looked down and snatched something from her desk._

_Lorelei looked, before taking out a glove, which upon closer inspection had various runes on it._

_A few seconds and a few glowing runes later, both Hermione and Amethyst looked at a now wide-eyed Lorelei Bartholemoi._

_"Amy, I think I know what's going on."_

_"What is it? Curse? Enchantment, misguided spell, something in my food?" Amethyst started to ramble before being silenced by a hand on her shoulder from Lorelei. _

_An almost comforting one, but the way her lips were twitching however didn't inspire good feelings at all in the girls, nor those watching._

_"Amy, you're pregnant." Lorelei almost seemed to take delight in the reactions that caused._

* * *

**{Alright guys, i know after the waiting a bigger chapter of Young Mother is expected, but after all this, i kinda messed up and lost the rest, this is all i could salvage.**

**Thanks to The Legendary Reaper for helping me out with this (trust me the above looks a lot better than it did before i sent it for Reaper to look over).**

**I know a bigger continuation was expected, but between losing the rest of the chapter and University, I seem to have a harder time writing, so sorry guys tryin really hard here. - Wa7tch1nK1d}**

(P.S. Don't worry man, it happens to us once in a while. So no pressure - roughstar333)


	98. Superior

Superior by The Distorted Shadow

Everything was finally reaching its peak.

Jiraiya had finally managed to regain enough control of his chakra to summon Gamabunta, while Tsunade had managed to summon Katsuyu, and Orochimaru had brought out his own big gun in the form of Manda, the biggest and most powerful of the snake summons.

"Manda and Orochimaru, Katsuyu and Tsunade . . . long time no see," the forty foot tall toad summon spoke with a gruff voice as he puffed on his ever present pipe, "What, planning some special reunion, eh Jiraiya?"

"Fool! Don't crack jokes when I call you for a tough job. It's time to settle an old enmity. . ." the white haired toad sage stated seriously as the three stared each other down, "we're going to defeat Orochimaru now."

"Hey Orochimaru, what are you smoking, summoning me here in this sorry excuse for land." the enormous purple snake spoke with annoyance clear in its tone.

"Do you want me to eat you?"

"Please Manda-sama, we'll thank you generously later on." Kabuto said with clear nervousness at the fact they had summoned the most demanding of the boss summons without the appropriate payment in advance.

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" the anger that erupted in the giant snakes tone said it all.

"Keep your dirty little gas bags shut, you stupid brat!Orochimaru, you had better prepare a hundred sacrifices for this, understand?" and with that the snake focused itself on the two foes that were present.

"I don't think that'll be necessary Manda," a melodic voice cut in, drawing the attention of everyone in the clearing.

"Dammit, what is that brat doing here?" Jiraiya muttered to himself as he looked at the beautiful boy that had appeared before the three great ninja and their summons.

He still remembered the first time he had seen the boy.

He had made the mistake of thinking the kid was a girl, an absolutely stunning one, until he had started trying to impress the kid.

He would never forget how the kid had been so easy to seduce before they took it to a private room.

Then he found out that the 'girl' had actually been a boy the entire time.

The fact the kid had somehow managed to take a video of the entire encounter for blackmail material only made it even worse, especially with how he hadn't managed to get it back.

Apparently he had even sent it to his family for the purposes of seeing the look on his face when he realized he had been trying to seduce a boy.

"Ah. . ." then he realized that there was something seriously wrong with the boss of the snake summons.

"Manda, kill that girl."

It seemed that Orochimaru had made the exact same mistake he had

Well, there was honestly no good reason for anyone not to make that mistake.

"HELL NO!" wait… what?

"What do you mean no?"

It seemed that Orochimaru was rather unhappy with that declaration.

"Manda, please throw Orochimaru off and back down," the purple haired boy asked pleasantly.

The giant snake did exactly that, resulting in the most experienced snake summoner flying across the field before the cold blooded giant proceeded to back away from everyone.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?!"

It was clear that the Snake Sannin was most definitely not happy with what was going on now but Jiraiya didn't have any idea why the boss of the snakes would obey some random kid.

"Ahem… Orochimaru of the Sannin, you have exceeded your shelf life and as such I shall ask you nicely," the young boy started to say in an official tone, "please die."

Everyone stood silent at that request.

Did he seriously just expect the snake sannin to just drop down and die?

"I do not know who you are or how you can command Manda, but you are a fool if you think I will simply die." the yellow eyed ninja stated with a certain level of venom in his tone.

"I didn't expect you to, I was just being polite."

The boy vanished.

And Orochimaru screamed.

Jiraiya looked over to his old teammate only for his eyes to widen in disbelief as he saw the strange boy literally tearing the snake summoners soul from his body.

That was when he knew that Manda had been right to ignore Orochimaru and obey the stranger.

Finally, the boy released the soul into some kind of portal before pulling out a pen and a notepad.

"One down, six to go," the tone of his voice was clearly irritated.

" . . . But do I really need to pretend to be a ninja?"

And with that said, the strange boy simply turned to the giant snake and gave a fanged smile.

"Hello again Manda," the tone of voice he used was far too pleasant.

"I have something to ask of you."

"What is it your majesty," the toad summoner froze at that form of address.

Did Manda just call the boy royalty?

"I want you to obey Mitarashi Anko in everything she asks of you. Are we clear?" the vigorous nod the giant snake gave in response said it all.

There was no question, only expectations.

"Jiraiya, am I drunk or did Manda just acknowledge someone as his superior?" Gamabunta asked from his position below the white haired perverts feet.

"I don't know old friend… I don't know."


	99. Pack Rat

Pack Rat by Huntermolder

"Harry!" Holly called from the livening room of their two story house in their current dimension.

"I need the photo album!"

"Ok, Holly." Harry replied.

He then shoved his hand into a black void that appeared in thin air, and then proceeded to pull stuff out of said rift.

"Hmm no, that's an apple." Taking a bite out of it, he set it aside to pull of another object from the hole in the space/time continuum.

"Nope, that's a unicycle. No, that's a dragon egg. Hm , that's not it either . . ." Harry briefly stopped his commentary on the various items he pulled out to look at the one in his hands.

It was used whenever Liz was feeling. . . "Kinky".

"Is this it?" He asked Holly, handing the worn book to the midget with wings.

"Yes. Yes it is. Now clean up that mess"

"What me. . ." Harry was cut of when he saw the mountain of junk next to him.

He felt like crying. "Harrrrryyyy!"

Now he really was crying.

* * *

{A.N everybody has had that happen before. - Huntermolder}

(P.S. Truer words have never been spoken - roughstar333


	100. A Lord and Servant Part 1

{A continuation of Tale of The Usurper.

Me and Lupine have slight disagreements on how Lucifer should be handled in regards to her power, death, and lineage. So for awhile I tried to implement his ideas, until I realized that this was my goddamn Omake and that he doesn't need to take from it at all if he chooses not too. We both have different styles and thoughts on things and we respect each other enough to not be turned away by creative liberal choices regarding plotlines. That said though, I hope he does consider my ideas presented here.

Enjoy. - Black Bullet of Seven}

**Tale of A Lord and Her Servant Part One by Black Bullet of Seven**

It was late at night in the Underworld.

In the Capital City, simply known as Lucifer City for now, there was a single light on in the office of the Palace.

Lucifer sat in her chair at her desk, sighed, nursed a bottle of ale, and thought not for the first time how much she hated politics.

It was currently around 30 years into what was known as The Great War, and the war was in a lull.

Skirmishes were still fought, but all the leaders were injured too much by each other to lead any big assaults.

She herself was only recently able to function well enough to handle her administrative duties as one of the Four Satans.

Though that's not to say she didn't make it worth it.

She took down a regiment of Heavens forces as well as Sandalphon, Zeruel, and Fallen General Raguel before retreating from the battlefield with almost as many wounds as she had from her battle with Satan.

Still with how her situation was, she almost wished she was back on the battlefield, so that she wouldn't have to deal with this.

She needed an heir.

As of the last 10 years, she was the only Satan to have yet to establish an Heir and a family line.

Asmodeus already had grandchildren when Satan was defeated.

Leviathan had many half-devil children with his various varieties of mistresses but also had a Devil wife and an Heir.

Beelzebub had a child on the way at the time of Satan's defeat.

And even though he wasn't a Satan, which was something she was still upset at, Bael and Lilith recently had their first child around 10 years ago.

She needed an Heir because she might be dying.

She had never truly recovered from her back-to-back battles with Satan and Trihexa.

Before then, such a battle against three Seraphim Class Angels would have made her fight seriously, but it still wouldn't have truly been a threat to her.

As of now she was still the strongest Devil, and probably the strongest Faction Leader, but she was nowhere near her previous power.

The wounds of old were re-opened in her recent battle, and she could feel her strength waning with each day.

As of now the only ones who knew this were Bael and the other Satans.

But it wouldn't be long before others found out, and then one of the old supporters of Satan might try for a power grab that she might not be fully prepared for.

The problem was that she didn't know who to ask!

Most of the people she wouldn't mind were already taken, and the ones who weren't taken were ones she would incinerate before she let them even touch her.

There was only one but, ugh!

He had recently stopped courting that Extra demon woman and so he was available but . . .

. . . She knew he would say yes.

And maybe that was the problem.

She felt like she was almost forcing him, even though it was his free will, his loyalty to her was uncomfortably familiar.

It was too similar to how she herself used to be.

But . . .

If it was his own agreement. . .

Ugh, she needed to think more on this!

She winced as her stomach experienced a sharp pain.

Probably after some rest and healing.

This was almost debilitating.

* * *

**BREAK**

* * *

Haborym Lucifuge was, similar to Bael, a very controversial figure in the Underworld.

On one hand his family, formerly known as the Sataniels, was the single most ardent supporting family of Satan.

On the other hand, he is the one who slew the former Clan Head, his father, and claimed the Clan as his own and changing their name officially to Lucifuge, a sign of his absolute loyalty to his liege.

It was as he was walking through the Palace in Lucifer City to see his liege, that it becomes obvious how he was controversial.

The Servants and other lower members of society looked upon him with respect that could only be matched by what they looked at their leaders with, while the occasional Nobleman and Elder Devil that passed him would sneer with a barely hidden disdain.

He sighed.

It still gave him a lot of trouble to deal with them, but it was no longer potentially life threatening due to his connection with Lord Lucifer.

Smiling slightly at the thought of her, he thought back to when he first laid eyes on what was, and still is in his eyes, perfection.

_Flashback:_

_Haborym sighed as he sat with his family waiting for Lord Satan._

_ He and tens of thousands of other devils were gathered in a large royal courtyard outside of Satan's tower. _

_Everyone had seen the giant flashes and felt the shockwaves that permeated the air only a few hours ago, so now they gathered outside of Its Tower, waiting for their lord to give It's Statement of Power like always._

_It was a rather regular occurrence. _

_Every once and a while some fool would climb Its Tower and face off against It._

_ Afterward, Satan would gather every Devil in The Underworld to show them the corpse of the fool who would dare challenge It before making a show of adding it to Its throne._

_It was for only that reason why he was here, in the front by his father, little brother, and mother. _

_You could easily tell they were family from the sigil on their clothes and the matching silver hair and blue eyes._

_ Haborym himself was dressed in a militaristic formal wear that had amour over parts of it with a large halberd on his back._

_It served well to compliment his low ponytailed hair and "pretty boy" looks._

_ His father was dressed similarly except with a sword on his side while his mother and baby brother were dressed in normal formal attire with no armour._

_His father smiled at him and looked on with pride at the scene, any showing of It was sure to get the Sataniel Clan Head in an almost orgasmic mood. _

_These gatherings probably gave his father more euphoria than even sexual intercourse._

_"Just look son." He said to me smile making his goatee more pronounced._

_ "This gathering of us is the closest to ever get to seeing our Lord. Look in their eyes and see the anticipation, the exhilaration! Even the lower class trash from The Pits look eager!"_

_The look in his eyes was so passionate that it was all I could do to not sigh at his stupidity._

_The fact was that most were anticipating that someone finally took down the bastard. _

_Over 80% of Devil population was originally born in what's known as The Pits._

_ An area outside the city that had basically no true living conditions provided for them, almost no sunlight, very little water, and all with a fog of very mildly poisonous miasma that weakens most of the Devil population there to make them only on par with a two to four winged angel._

_ There's two ways to leave The Pits_

_Make it to the City and become a soldier._

_Make it to the human world and pray that an Angel doesn't find you._

_This was a system created by Satan himself, to make sure that the only people gathering any sort of power were those he trusted nine times out of ten._

_And with the isolation of The City, most nobles didn't see the oppression, and the idea of hating Satan was about as alien a thought to them as becoming an Angel._

_He knew though, his mentor, Beelzebub showed him._

_And it sickened him._

_Still, until he had the power to do so, he would sit and pretend to enjoy the very sick festivities taking place._

_He turned to his father with a smile and spoke. _

_"Indeed father, it is truly a wonderful thing to see the gathering of so many Devils, all anxious to see our Lord."_

_His words were correct, but the way he meant them and the way they were received were two vastly different things._

_His father in turn beamed at him and turned to reply, but just then, the top of the Tower shined bright and a ray of darkness speared into the ground creating a shockwave._

_Everyone got up and looked at the smoke cloud. _

_This had never happened before, Satan always just projected Its image, for It to show Itself was…unheard of._

_Could it be . . .?_

_The premature thought never finished as the smoke cleared away to show_

_To show. . ._

_It was at that moment, that moment when Haborym gazed upon Perfection, that established the rest of his existence._

_He gazed in pure wonder at this, to call her a beauty was not sufficient. _

_Her gold hair was matted with blood, as was her armor._

_ Twelve demonic wings flared out behind her, and in her right hand she held a gleaming sword of gold and black that both repulsed and called to him._

_And her eyes, to call them anything other than enchanting was an insult. _

_Those red and blue pools of fire and ice were what truly captured his heart._

_She started speaking, and he listened, enraptured by her beautiful voice._

_"Devils of the Underworld!" she shouted to the stunned uncomprehending masses._

_ "Your previous Tyrant King of the Underworld, Satan, has finally been slain!"_

_At that shock and disbelief rippled through the crowd, for all of a minute everything was silent, and his father's face was uncomprehending._

_Then the shouting started, both in applause and horror and disbelief. _

_He looked at her in awe while his father still looked almost dead to the world._

_"__**SILENCE!"**_

_Everyone stopped at the shout and flare of demonic power that dwarfed everyone's there._

_ As he looked at the woman, she stared down at them before she started speaking again in that melodious voice._

_"I am Lucifer!" She said._

_ "Formerly known as Helel, Founder of the Grigori, I descended to The Underworld and became a Devil, looking to speak with Satan over my being here."_

_"Imagine my surprise, however." _

_Here she gestured with a perfect, blood wreathed arm to most of the crowd dressed in rags. _

_"When I found that an exceedingly large amount of you were in the single worst possible living conditions possible! Satan's own people oppressed worse than any other species by Its own hand!_

_"I could not stand for this blight on my very nature. I gathered allies, and so I'm here to tell you all! From now on, I, Lucifer will take up the mantle of Great Satan, along with my allies, Beelzebub, Asmodeous, Leviathan, and Bael!"_

_Here he finally took notice to those around her, so enraptured with her presence that not even the other Ultimate class beings made his notice escape her._

_ He smiled at seeing his mentor, Beelzebub, but was soon drawn back to Lucifer as she continued speaking._

_"As my first act as Leader of the Great Satans, I am dispelling the miasma of The Pits!"_

_Here she raised a hand, and Darkness gathered to a point in large numbers and compressed into the shape of a small ball. _

_She pointed it at The Pits outside the city, and a great explosion took place, wiping away the purple death cloud in the explosion. _

_It's a good thing all the Devils in the Underworld were gathered, otherwise that would have wiped them out._

_Suddenly, tear filled cries of joy erupted from most of the crowd while the few that didn't looked in disbelief. _

_Father . .._

_He didn't like the look on his face._

_"Cities and towns will be built where the area used to be!" She shouted as his attention returned to her._

_ Here she looked on with a smile, "You will no longer be oppressed. We. Are. Devils!"_

**_"WE WILL NEVER BE SLAVES!"_**

_As she finished, Haborym erupted from his seat in applause as did 95% of the Devils there, all shouting in ardent support for Lucifer._

_ It was the start of a new age, a new era, a new-_

_"No"_

_Stopping at the quiet voice ,He looked to his father who had a stone cold face that barely hid his rage._

_He stood and pointed at Lord Lucifer in defiance as Haborym watched almost stunned._

_"NO!"_

_The courtyard quieted as they looked upon the Sataniel head, pointing in rage at Lucifer, who merely looked calm and ever beautiful._

_"I will not accept this!" The Sataniel clan head drew his sword and pointed it at her. _

_"I will not accept that a traitor former Angel such as yourself is my new Lord!"_

_He started rushing towards her, her allies made to stop him but a raised hand held them as she looked on passively._

_"I will avenge my lord!" He shouted as Haborym leapt out to follow his father. _

_"I will tear off your whore head and place it on my wa-"SQUELCH!_

_He was cut off at the steps of the courtyard as he was stabbed before he could reach her. _

_Out of his chest, a spearhead protruded in a grotesque way, directly through his heart._

_He looked behind him to see his son, Haborym, holding his halberd that was shoved into his back. _

_His son's cold eyes causing confusion that overrode his pain for a moment._

_"Haborym, my son, wh-"He never got to finish as Haborym withdrew his halberd and swiftly chopped off his father's head._

_He turned and looked at Lord Lucifer as she stared at him with an eyebrow raised. _

_With her focus on him it was all he could do to not prostrate himself and praise her right there. Still, he had a purpose, it was bold, foolish, and the exact opposite of what Beelzebub taught him to do._

_In other words, normal for a man hopelessly in love._

_He turned to the stunned crowd and the horrified faces of his family and picked up his father's head._

_" . . . My name is Haborym of the Sataniel clan. My clan supported Satan so much that we named ourselves in his honor. But Satan was a terrible outdated ruler, a tyrant and halting the growth of Devils everywhere!"_

_"So!" at this he thrust out his father's head by the hair and hoisted him up._

_ "If anyone wants to even so much as set foot on these stairs with the intention of harming our new Ruler then I, Haborym S…no, Haborym Lucifuge will stop you!"_

_Minutes of silence passed and finally he heard a beautiful sound, that could not be accurately described come from behind him as someone lay a hand on his shoulder. He turned an-_

_Any thought he previously had was erased as he stood face to face with red and blue pools of pure beauty. _

_Lucifer was standing next to him and chuckling at him and his stunned form._

_"Lucifuge eh?" she said in that perfect voice, "Well with a statement like that, anything less than asking for your place at my side would be an insult wouldn't it?"_

_He was too stunned to respond to which she merely rolled her perfect orbs of sight in her skull._

_"Well I guess I can just assume a yes, so are you going to stand up there with me or not?"_

_He had never agreed to anything faster in his life._

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

And that's how he ended up here, Chief Aide and retainer to the Lucifer and her future clan.

He had no idea just how much his life was going to change in the coming weeks.

But one thing's for certain, shockwaves will travel through the centuries because of the consequences here, and no one can stop them.

* * *

**END Tale of A Lord and Servant Part One**

* * *

(P.S. well looks like world building is happening huh. Also Congrats on Having Chapter 100 dude! - roughstar333)


	101. The Forum

The Forum by Remilia - The Scarlet Moon

* * *

{A.N: Random thing that popped up while I was on vacation on Lanzarote :P (No offense meant to anyone mentioned in this omake, and if I forgot to include you, APOLOGIES. I'm currently without wifi, and therefore am going off memory. Also, there's just too many of us to even get a fraction of us into the story. Any complaints can be issued to the trashcan beside me xP) Also, the descriptions of you guys are based off of my mental images. They may or may not be f*cking insane, but whatever. Still no offense meant to anyone. Please don't break my spine ;_; - Remilia - The Scarlet Moon}

* * *

Somewhere over the rainbow, or below the rainbow for that matter, in a place known as the internet, a place where loads of random crap spawned out of the ether, a room existed.

But this wasn't a regular room, oh no, this was far from regular.

In the middle of the large room, which was tastefully decorated with dark blue walls and a white roof, there stood a very long table with many ornate chairs of different designs placed around it.

At the head of the table, a **lupine horror **was seated in a golden throne with fluffy red pillows, a beautifully designed crown adorning its head.

At its right side, **seven black bullets**, each the size of a regular human arm were sitting - well, more like laying - and shouting loudly about something called "Worm".

On the left side of the **lupine horror**, a **legen - wait for it - daaaaary reaper** sat, fiddling with his large scythe and just generally looking scary.

Further down the table, a **distorted shadow** was talking rapidly to some of the others, before going off tangent and shutting up.

The cycle endlessly repeated itself, sending the **shadow** further and further down into the abyss of depression.

Meanwhile, in a dark corner a few meters away,** a scarlet, moon-like orb of light** was rapidly muttering to itself about Touhou and how amazingly it fits in with everything.

A couple seats away, a large **N with a hunting rifle** was pointing the aforementioned gun threatingly at some of the other random animate and inanimate objects around the table.

Beside him, a **fray of 100 eldritch abominations** were beating each other up, while a **guy riding a nexus** watched them.

Even further down the line, a **bear wearing a monocle and a top hat** was talking animatedly with a **chrome Kamen Rider. **

Some distance away a**hollowed-out phantom, affectionately called Drewits**, was cuddling with a tiny, coal-black kitten.

A **rough-looking star** floated over its chair, a bit closer to the **lupine horror**, and took notes of all the random stuff the others came up with for interesting situations for the one known as The Infinite Archive.

Said purple-haired teen and host for Angra Mainyu randomly poked his head in through the doorway and loudly cleared his throat, prompting each and every person/somehow animate object to turn their heads/whatever they used as a head towards the source of the sound.

"Oh my."

That was the only thing Harry had to say when he met the people behind everything that had ever happened to him, from the slightest stomach-ache to the events of the fifth grail war, and even that one time they'd played Mario Kart.

Guess his creators were one creative bunch of people, and undoubtedly had many plans for his future. He shuddered, knowing deeply inside that some of those plans wouldn't be good for him.

* * *

{And that's it for my first omake! In order, the people who appeared (marked with bold text) are: Lupine Horror, Black Bullet of Seven, The Legendary Reaper, The Distorted Shadow, me (Remilia - The Scarlet Moon), NHunter, fray, NexusRider, Sir. Bear. A. Lot , Kamen Rider Chrome, and Hollow Phantom Drewits and Roughstar. Again, no offense to anyone not included, but without wifi for referencing names and stuff on the plane, I couldn't do much. Bye :3 - Remilia - The Scarlet Moon}

(P.S. so much fucking meta here. WE NEED TO REPAIR THE FOURTH WALL , PEOPLE! - roughstar333)


	102. DDI

**DDI – Driving Dumbledore Insane by Hollow Phantom Drewits**

Dumbledore was slowly going mad.

He thought about Harry Potter

Not the dead one, no.

He thought of the brand new Harry Potter, their last chance at winning against the dark lord, who had been showing up all over the place surrounded by odd and improbable people.

It had all started the day he found Harry in the Forbidden Forest after seeing him surrounded by odd people including that Serial Phantasm woman.

It seemed like every time he looked about, there would be another strange person with Harry, sometimes a young white haired girl, other times a woman with fox features upon a human body, and then there were the times that people like The Wizard Marshall Zelretch would show up with him and so many other mind boggling people.

Yet whenever he got near, either Harry would be alone or there would be no one there at all.

Dumbledore gathered two handfuls of his white hair pulling on them as he stressed out.

Harry sat in the library smiling a wicked smile.

He had been having relaxing times with his family and their counterparts from this world.

As a bonus, he was completely and utterly trolling Dumbledore.

The next day he walked by a window to see Dumbledore carrying out a conversation with a Harry Potter that wasn't there.

Harry watched for a moment a wide grin splitting his face, he absently curled his hair around a finger as he said eyes half lidded, "Why Dumbledore, I do believe you've finally gone mad. How fun."

* * *

(P.S. well that is what happens when Harry trolls - roughstar333)


	103. Bad Luck Malfoy

Bad Luck, Malfoy (Prototype) by NexusRider161

* * *

-(' _ ' )-( ' _ ' )-( ' _ ')-

* * *

Draco Malfoy was angry.

Not only had the uppity MUDBLOOD humiliate him in front of the entire school, he got away with it with little more than a slap to the wrist! A bloody _MUDBLOOD!_ **[AN:See what I did there?]**

Getting _him_, a respectable _Pureblood_, the scion of the Noble House of Malfoy, a detention with the Squib the ONE week his godfather was away to attend the Annual Global Potionmasters' Convention!

His arms were still sore from all the scrubbing he had to do.

Sure, he **did** spike Looney Lovegood's pumpkin juice **[AN:quick question: what does pumpkin juice taste like?] **with a potion that gave her a chamaeleon's eyes and made her sweat smell like troll dung, but the blonde blood-traitor had it coming, printing all those lies about the great Dark Lord, and the damned Asian had no right to interfere!

Exactly HOW the Asian Pest had known, he had no idea, but he swore to take revenge anyway.

Luckily, he had a means of getting his revenge. He wrote to his father, asking for advice on how he was supposed to deal with the Pest.

The reply?

A book of Chinese curses, some of which were borderline Dark, and within the book he found the perfect curse: a Dark bad luck curse that only worked on those without Western Blood flowing through their veins.

The Pest certainly looked like the type, and, if rumor was to be believed, he was a pure-blooded (what a laugh!) Korean adopted by the damned Yankees.

* * *

-(' _ ' )-( ' _ ' )-( ' _ ')-

* * *

**A few hours later...**

He was almost ready, just a few more minutes until the moon was in the right position and he could complete the stupid ritual... Now!

He quickly threw the live insect into the bubbling

concoction and chanted in the strange language that is Kajiurago with a terrible accent.

The results quickly became apparent: the foul, blood-red substance turned what seemed to him the right color. He laughed evilly to himself, so absorbed in his imagination that he failed to notice that a)He threw in an ORCHID MANTIS, rather than the PRAYING MANTIS he was supposed to add, and b)The potion turned royal purple, rather than the sickly violet it was supposed to become.

* * *

-(' _ ' )-( ' _ ' )-( ' _ ')-

* * *

**The next morning...**

Smiling evilly, he watched as the Pest ate the flan that he had the Hogwarts house-elves spike with the cursed bad-luck potion.

The effects of the curse should manifest as soon as he stands up...

...

...

...

Any minute now...

...

...

...

Aargh, WHY is it not WORKING!?

It was a dud, damn it! That was so much like the Chinese, making inferior products like the damned book! He-

* * *

(P.S. well looks like that is it for now. I guess YOU the reader shall decide how the curse got backfired to Malfoy - roughstar333)


	104. The Change

The Change by Lupine Horror

Shikamaru, if anyone bothered to ask him, could have told you _exactly_ when 'Naruto' changed.

The lazy boy was observant, no matter how often he decried everything as 'troublesome', and the drastic attitude adjustment of his classmate certainly warranted attention.

It had been October tenth, the Kyuubi Festival, and a nine year old Shikamaru had been drifting off to sleep.

He consumed a small amount of alcohol, not much, but enough to make a child drowsy, and as much as his 'troublesome' mother would allow.

When he was in his half-awake/half-asleep limbo, he jolted out of it when he heard his father's cursing.

From what he could gather, a group of civilians had gotten drunk - like happened every year - and gotten it into their minds to physically beat his blond, non-Yamanaka classmate.

Shikamaru had noticed Naruto wasn't the most popular person ever, almost everyone glared with undisguised loathing at him, not hiding a bit of their 'dislike' of him, but he'd still never have thought it would go so far as to beat the boy to near death.

From what else he could hear from his father as well, it seemed the ANBU guard - and wasn't it strange that a random orphan even had an ANBU guard? - had not fulfilled the requirement of keeping Naruto safe, and had, in fact, _directed_ the angry mob towards the poor kid.

Needless to say, said ANBU would 'mysteriously' disappear within a week at most.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Naruto missed two days of the academy while he recovered in hospital.

When he returned, no one asked him if he was all right.

The clan kids didn't think much of it, believing that Naruto was putting a brave face on, or was 'toughing it out'.

After all, ninjas needed to be seen as strong, so no one would point out a weakness, or wish to appear insensitive.

There were other reasons for other clan children, but all in all, not one of them commented on Naruto's absence.

Hinata Hyuuga, for her part, almost went to comfort Naruto, but her overwhelming shyness where the blonde boy was concerned prevented her

The civilian born kids, however, didn't seem to have a problem with jeering at the 'dead last', mocking him for things beyond his control.

From what young Shikamaru could work out, these children were actively encouraged to denigrate and scorn the boy, though he had not managed to find out why, and no one would answer him when he asked.

Shikamaru, when Naruto entered the classroom, froze in his seat.

When had the boy gained the ethereal grace he was now moving with?

When had his expression ever leveled out into such a neutral mask?

Why did his mere presence make Shikamaru feel like an ant trying to stare down a dragon?

No, a dragon was not enough.

A dragon was insignificant compared to the sheer presence that Naruto now gave of!

Most of all, why did it seem that only Shikamaru could notice it?

The Nara's eyes tracked Naruto as he took a seat at the back of the classroom.

When the blonde's eyes passed over him, he would swear to the Shinigami that Naruto's eyes flashed different colors, and a fanged smirk was sent his way.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

As time went on, Naruto's place as Dead Last did not change.

However, where before it seemed to be because Naruto lacked academic skills, it seemed to Shikamaru, that the boy was simply amused by them all, not bothering to raise his own standing amongst his peers.

His hand writing was now a lot neater, his grammar, spelling, and punctuation was perfect - Shikamaru had actually managed to swipe one of Naruto's essays and compared it to an old one - but even then he was marked no higher than he had been previously, for one reason or another.

That wasn't the only change though.

Now, the bugs that Shino Aburame sometimes had land on his classmates - freaking out a god number of them - refused to land on Naruto, and were _very_ reluctant to go anywhere near him.

Another change, was how Naruto's hair was no longer spikey, falling flat, and growing longer fairly quickly.

He would also swear that the blonde started to fade and give way to another color, still bright but definitely not blonde.

Then Naruto's pranks had stopped.

Correction: Naruto could no longer be blamed for any pranks.

No matter what happened, and the 'tricks' seemed to have gotten more vicious since that day, targeted at specific people, Naruto would always have a rock solid alibi.

Heck, sometimes he was completely in view for the entire day preceding the 'prank', and not once had he moved in such a way as to set it off.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

More time passed.

Shikamaru's observation of Naruto Uzumaki continued.

Strange people had begun to turn up and vanish around the blonde boy.

A girl with green hair, patches of scales on her exposed skin, and yellow slit eyes, a whip tied at her waist. (DoD)

A woman with silvery-white hair, burgundy eyes, and dressed in strange clothes, wielding a spear. (Serial Phantasm)

A woman in a red jacket, with white hair, mismatched eyes, and a large sword in her hand with an odd round part near the handle. (Tyrant)

An older teen with scruffy black hair, yellow eyes, and a smirk on his face.(Shadow)

Shikamaru did not recognize a single one of these individuals.

He could never find anyone else that recognized their features, or any records of such individuals, no matter how much he searched.

It seemed they would only turn up around Naruto.

He was now almost a hundred percent certain the boy was aware of Shikamaru watching him.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

They were getting genin teams today.

Naruto had failed the exam yesterday, his clone not having been good enough.

Shikamaru was sure that Naruto could have passed if he had wanted to, though the entire time he had been focused on Mizuki-sensei and had a frown on his face.

Mizuki-sensei had not turned up today, and Iruka-sensei looked a little battered.

Naruto Uzumaki then walked through the door, a hitai-ite on his head.

His hair was now noticeably turning purple, and was so long that it was only a few inches off the floor.

He turned to Shikamaru, the only one to have noticed his quiet entry, and winked.

For one instant, the one visible eye had changed completely.

The cerulean blue had shifted into hexagonal red, the white sclera had turned lavender, and the black pupil had turned silver.

Shikamaru made a mental note to ask the boy's name, for Naruto Uzumaki was undoubtedly long dead.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

_{Okay, just an omake about how I might insert Harry into the Naruto world. With how the series is so focused on him and his team, it's a little difficult to slot an entirely new character in, though I do have some ideas about how to manage that. Here, Naruto was beaten to death and Harry stepped in ( whether due to owing Death a favour, or Fate asking for assistance doesn't matter). This idea came to me after reading To Shape and Change, a story where Naruto dies and Minato steps into his son's body - Lupine Horror}_

(P.S. Oh Lupine, please continue writing what ever pops your mind - roughstar333)


	105. The Fade

The Fade by plyen

''So we're really in this "Fade" place, like literally?'' a nervous young female elf with short hair said.

She firmly griped her bow with both hands before tripping on a rock.

''That was not there a second ago!'' she said hysterically.

''It probably wasn't, Sera.'', another elf said, this one male with a bald head and a staff in his right hand marking him a mage.

''The Fade is a malleable place, easily affected by our expectations. If you expect it to be dangerous, it likely will be.'' This one was called Solas.

Sera sent him a sour look.

''Then we better focus on getting out of here.'' Blackwall affirmed, putting away his bloodied sword and his shield.

''Is that a person!?''

The Inquisitor was surprised by what he was seeing in the distance.

Only the four of them, Hawke, and Loghain were supposed to be here, aside from spirits and demons that is.

And the purple hair was vaguely familiar...

As they drew closer, it became clear that it was an uncomfortably attractive young girl with purple hair so long it brushed the ground, wearing some kind of blindfold.

''Wait. You are the one who pulled me out of the Fade!'' the Inquisitor realized.

The close proximity triggered some of his lost memories.

Harry finally turned to face the small group of people he had felt a while ago.

He remembered something like that happening.

Though the way he remembered, it was who he tossed the guy out.

It was only polite to get him to safety after being 'allowed' to examine that interesting mark on his hand after all.

''You mean she's that Andraste woman?'' Sera asked, unable to stay silent any longer.

''I'm male'' Harry responded with resignation, completely ignoring the name.

Names and titles were given to him like candy on Halloween whenever he went to a new world.

''Wait What!?''

* * *

The events that were put in motion by that small exchange would lead to nothing short of a revolution, forever changing the fate of Thedas.

* * *

{This is my first time writing anything. Ever. - plyen}

(P.S. well looks like Dragon Age Inquisition got crossovered - roughstar333)


	106. Type FORUM: Off-Tangent Assassin

[Type FORUM] Off Tangent Assassin by The Distorted Shadow

Kotomine Kirei didn't know what to think as he looked at the servant he had summoned for the Fourth Heaven's Feel ritual.

He had definitely set up the ritual to summon an Assassin Class servant.

But what he got was some young man with short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a t-shirt with a hideous yellow, green and blue Hawaiian shirt open over it with blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Yo, I'm Servant Assassin," the stranger said with an American accent, "I take it you're my master?"

"That is correct."

He had to admit, he was not expecting an American for the Assassin Class.

Usually it was restricted to the Hassan-I-Sabbah from the middle east, "now, I am unfamiliar with American assassins and will require you to tell me your identity."

Wait… why was Assassin's eye twitching?

"I'm not American."

He blinked at that statement.

"Canadian?", he guessed again.

"British."

Wait? This pathetic assassin was from Great Britain?

"You are from Great Britain?" he asked curiously.

It was strange to get someone that could incite his curiosity but this servant managed to do so.

"I prefer to call it 'not so Great Britain'."

That was strange.

"Why is that?" he asked in an attempt to get a better understanding of his new servant.

"Well, it used to have one of the most powerful empires in the world but now it's just a shell of its former self," the boy said easily.

"I mean what with Maggie Thatcher selling all the countries money makers to private firms it's a wonder the country has any money at all, oh wait, it doesn't, it just keeps borrowing from other countries."

The priest nodded his head in understanding.

It was indeed something he was aware of, the number of the 'great world powers' just kept taking loans and then had trouble repaying them.

"I see why you prefer to call it that," he admitted aloud.

"Yeah, so are we in Fuyuki right now?" the brown haired man in the horrible shirt asked.

"That is correct," he admitted easily.

"Awesome, I've always wanted to travel to Japan,"

Well, that was a strange thing for the man to say.

"I wonder if I can find those green tea flavoured KitKats… I've always wanted to try one of them."

"The convenience store stocks most of those confectionaries," he informed the yellow clad killer.

"Thanks Kirei, you're not so bad after all," and with that the servant left the room to search the local convenience stores for his target.

And then Kotomine noticed something.

HOW THE HELL HAD HE GONE FROM ASKING THE GUY'S NAME TO HIM SEARCHING FOR SNACKS?!

* * *

_{Earlier on the forum thread, there was the question posed of how the different posters on the forum would appear as Servants, I put myself as this:_

_Class: Assassin_

_Name: The Distorted Shadow (Real Name Not Disclosed)_

_Alignment: Chaotic Neutral_

_Parameters:_

_Strength: E_

_Endurance: E_

_Agility: E_

_Mana: E_

_Luck: C_

_Noble Phantasm: ?_

_Skills:_

_Presence Concealment: A (Plus)(Plus)(Plus): Capable of remaining undetected until he reveals himself from even the most skilled at detecting presences._

_Charisma: C: Capable of influencing others in their actions through the use of words alone._

_Independent Action: A(plus): Can operate without a master._

_Noble Phantasm:_

_Off Tangent: Increases Charisma to EX rank when steering either conversation or action away from it's initial starting point, allowing for dramatic changes in the current conversation or event._

_\- The Distorted Shadow}_

(P.S. this omake references chapter 101, go read it - roughstar333)


	107. Type FORUM: Matthias Fortunis

[Type FORUM] Matthias Fortunis by NexusRider161

Matthias Fortunis, formerly Matthew ([REDACTED]), was a lazy, unmotivated guy, until he was killed in a terrorist bombing by ISIS.

His soul and memories were taken from his body into that of a stillborn on another world, the planet [CERRANEA], inhabited by the successors of Old Humanity (us), the Artificial race [HOMO SAPIENS NEO], or [NOVA HUMANITAS], in the far future.

After witnessing the massacre of his friends during a treaty-breaking attack by the [IMPERIUS REX] organization, he became a prominent figure amongst the Nova, and eventually helped end the millenia-long war amongst [CERRANEA]'s three neighboring planets*, colloquially called the [TRIANGLE WAR].

He faded into obscurity upon the end of the war, but when the [VOID CHILDREN]** arose from the shadows of the cosmos, he reemerged and helped found the organization [NOX PATRONUS]***, dedicated to the ending of the [VOID SURGE]****.

When the [VOID SURGE] was dealt with, Matthias founded the [TNDF], or [TRANS-NEXIAL DEFENSE FORCE], in order to prevent such tragedies from occurring once more.

The [NOVA HUMANITAS] spread forth, colonizing verdant worlds and terraforming others, spreading throughout the universe and moving onto universes in other nexii***** when their universe was nearly full, gaining many a foothold to destroy the multiversal menace that is the [VOID CHILDREN].

Upon Fortunis's death, he was known as [ASTEAROTH], one of the most famous of the [NOX PATRONUS]'s [COUNCIL of the ELOHIM]******, and the [RIGHT HAND of the NEXUS RIDER].

He is an ESPer, or Psyker, who has the ability to nullify and negate any and all supernatural abilities, hence his [ELOHIM] name, [ASTEAROTH, the Destroyer of Powers].

Consequentially, he is incapable of using magic.

Obviously, he is very experienced in warfare, and he covers for his inability to use magic with great proficiency in his ESPer abilities, martial arts and strategies.

His favorite motorcycle, the 'Machine Hurricaner', is capable of transforming into a battle mech.

* * *

*the technologically advanced [DAIMOS] Confederacy, the magical Holy Empire of [EIRREN] and the highly adaptable Republic of [PROTUS]. They form the [ASCALON] Galaxy.

**the [VOID CHILDREN] are a race of primordial beings as old as [GOD] Himself. Like [GOD] precedes the concept of [GOOD], the [VOID CHILDREN] precede the concept of [EVIL]. They caused the [FALL from HEAVEN] by implanting the first [SEEDS of EVIL] in [LUCIFER]'s mind. They are the only beings [SATAN] and his [DEMONS] fear as much as [GOD].

***the [NOX PATRONUS] is named after the secret sect of the [CHURCH] called the [UMBRA PATRONUS], which was created to combat the [KNIGHTS TEMPLAR], [KNIGHTS HOSPITALLER] and the [ILLUMINATI], as well as help the [HAKUREI CLAN] by patrolling the outside of the [HAKUREI BORDER] and preventing the [MAGUS ASSOCIATION] from discovering [GENSOKYO, the EASTERN WONDERLAND].

****[VOID SURGES] are events in which [VOID CHILDREN] attack a Human or [NOVA HUMANITAS] settlement en masse.

*****nexii - plural of nexus. 'Nexus' is a term used to denote a universe and the many dimensions of time and space that said universe experiences. A series of similar nexii is a 'nexus cluster' and a series of 'nexus clusters' is a 'nexial system'. All 'nexial systems' make up 'Creation'.

Should anyone want to use this terminology, use it as follows: each series has its own 'nexus cluster', AU fics tell the story of one of the more obscure 'nexii'. Crossover fics tell of a 'nexus' that crosses over with a 'nexus' from another 'nexus cluster.' Multi/mass/super/mega/ultra crossovers tell of 'nexus clusters' colliding.

******the [COUNCIL of the ELOHIM] is comprised of the most elite of the [NOX PATRONUS], heroes amongst heroes to [NOVA HUMANITAS] and, when First Contact was made, Old Humans, or [HUMANITAS ANTIQUA].

* * *

Just where did the [NOVA HUMANITAS] come from?

Well, in the early 3000s, the world was pulled into a millenia-long global [HOLY GRAIL WAR], called the [ERA of the GRAND ORDER], in which the world was separated into seven [FACTIONS], one for each continent, and due to the event called the [REAWAKENING of HECATE], the [GATES of HELL] were opened, the [WILL of GAIA] was overridden and all forms of magic could be practiced freely without risking lessening the power of [THAMATURGY], and most of the Old Human population of [EARTH] was made capable of practicing magic or ESP.

The four [HIDDEN REALMS], [GENSOKYO, The REALM of the EASTERN YOUKAI], [AVALON, The REALM of the WESTERN FAE], [CAMELOT, The REALM LOST to the WIZARDS], and [The HIDDEN ELEMENTAL NATIONS, The REALM of the SHINOBI] were revealed, and all of them but [GENSOKYO], which was still guarded by the [UMBRA NOX], were dragged into the [ERA of the GRAND ORDER].

[HIGH TECHNOLOGY {High-Tech}] evolved into [ADVANCE TECHNOLOGY {Adv-Tech}], which finally evolved into [EXCEED TECHNOLOGY {Ex-Tech}] and the few non-ESPers and non-Magicka were made such through the use of [DUST], which is a special mix of powdered crystallized Prana and Elemental Stones engineered by [Tohsaka Rin] and [Sion Eltnam Atlasia].

The cloning procedures created by the now highly redundant and barely functional UN organization NERV and the Einzbern homunculus creation procedures were combined resulting in the [MANNEKIN], an artificial race capable of using both ESP and magic that was used as incredibly overpowered cannon fodder.

After the [ERA of the GRAND ORDER], they were eventually integrated into Old Human society, the [GATES of HELL] were closed and the Four [HIDDEN REALMS] were hidden once more.

The seven [FACTIONS] of the world started fighting for control of the [MANNEKIN] and an arms race began in secret.

Meanwhile, space exploration had advanced at an exponential rate and humanity had finally left the [MILKY WAY] Galaxy.

They eventually encountered the [OBERON] Galaxy, and colonized the planet Vytal.

There, they encountered and lost many Old Human lives to the [GRIMM], the local wildlife corrupted into lesser forms of the [VOID CHILDREN].

Seeing no other habitable planets and not yet having perfected terraforming, they moved to the nearby [ASCALON] and [DURANDAL] Galaxies, sending out specially engineered [MANNEKINS] to colonize the local planets, having learned from their mistakes on Vytal.

Before the colonization was completed, a final war, [The WAR to END OLD HUMANITY], was fought, and the four planets of [ASCALON], [CERRANEA], [DAIMOS], [EIRREN] and [PROTUS], and the lone planet of [DURANDAL], [HALKAGENIA], were cut off from Old Humanity.

Unfortunately for [HALKAGENIA], colonization had only just begun, so the culture of Old Humanity was lost there, and it was sent into a period similar to the Dark Ages, and the ESPers died from the Prana in the air. Meanwhile, a man named Brimir put the magicka in a seat of power before setting them against the [MANNEKIN], who developed the traits of the [FAE] called the [ELVES].

As for the planets in [ASCALON], colonization was nearly complete, so [ASCALON] became self sufficient, but Old Humanity died off and left behind the children of the [MANNEKIN], [NOVA HUMANITAS].

Then [MANNEKIN]/[NOVA HUMANITAS] gained immortality in the most unconventional way; that is, putting their original bodies in stasis, whilst cloning said bodies and connecting the original bodies' minds to the minds of the cloned bodies.

The memories would be in perfect sync, too, and the original bodies would have very powerful brains and have hundreds of Memory Partitions (Rank: EX), with one memory partition dedicated to one body and perfectly synced.

That way, if one body is killed, the memories of said body are sent to the main brain to be preserved until a new body would be cloned to harbor said memories, and aforementioned memories would be archived in the main brain to be made accessible by the other bodies.

That means each original unit is a freakin' HIVE MIND.

And they could RESPAWN.

Also, mind-shattering/insanity attacks don't affect the original brain, as only the MEMORIES are synced, not the effects.

Sure, if they experience mental attacks, they would have unpleasant memories, but they would be perfectly fine.

In the end, the original bodies are artificially developed to match the favorite cloned bodies

* * *

Class: Rider

True Name: Matthias Fortunis (OC)

Alignment: Neutral Good

•Parameters

Strength: A

Agility: A

Endurance: A

Mana: E

Luck: A

•Class Skills

Independent Action (A)

Magic Resistance (EX)

Riding (A)

•Personal Skills

Battle Continuation (A)

Bravery (A)

Charisma (B)

Eye of the Mind (True) (B)

Instinct (B)

Military Tactics (B)

•Noble Phantasms

Cancel Field (A) - Negates the effects of any and all supernatural abilities within a mile of the caster, but can only be cast once every half hour. Almost guaranteed to work. Technically an ESPer ability.

Nullify Field (A) - Nullifies any and all supernatural abilities within a mile of the caster, but not the effects of previously used supernatural abilities. Works on everything but Divine-level abilities. Once again, technically an ESPer ability.

* * *

{AN: HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK ALMOST AN ENTIRE DAY TO MAKE. The majority of the setting was made up, but quite a bit was inspired by the Nasuverse and there are provisions made for Nasuverse, Adventure Time, RWBY, Familiar of Zero, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Harry Potter and Touhou crossovers. If you squint hard enough, you might see openings for crossovers even I didn't see. - NexusRider161}

(P.S. that people, is an example of how world building should be - roughstar333)

* * *

{ Jan 4, .

anyone who wants to use my uni/multiverse is free to do so, 'cause as much as I want to, I'm not likely to make a full story out of it. And they don't even have to credit me. I've got too much stuff on my hands anyway. - NexusRider161}


	108. Type FORUM: Catsanity

**[Type FORUM]: Catsanity by Hollow Phantom Drewits**

Illya didn't know where the summoning ritual had gone wrong.

Instead of the mighty Hercules, some weird hero came forth.

He had long hair reaching down to his mid back and a short but scruffy beard.

What he wore was oddest of them all, what with it being Camo pajama pants, a black tee-shirt with a skull emblazoned on it worn below a black leather trench coat, technicolor scarf around his neck, and too finish off the bizarre ensemble was a pair of purple cat ears worn on his head.

He was also, well shall we say a bit off mentally to say it politely, not so politely said he was batshit insane.

She would qualify him as insane before she included the odd things he did with cats.

She could quite honestly say the weirdest afternoon of her life was when she walked into her room to find her servant playing the bongos horribly while cats danced around yowling their lungs out to the tune of the badly played music.

After that afternoon that only got more bizarre as time went on, she hadn't been able to keep the things out of the castle.

There was always at least one cat around her servant either being petted or being used as some sort of bizarre dancing puppet.

She had once breached the topic of Noble Phantasms with her servant and found he had three.

One was the spell "CATS EVERYWHERE" which summoned a horde of cats, the next one was the active effect "Shit Hearing" which would make her servant hear everything as something else.

When asked for a demonstration, he happily tuned it on.

After a conversation occurred, she asked him to turn it off to stop him from explaining the benefits of eating penguin meat as opposed to horse.

The last noble phantasm was "Insanity Rampant".

She didn't remember much of the demonstration except warm fuzzy feelings and a sudden desire for a fried chicken waffle ice cream sandwich.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she turned to the servant sitting in the corner quietly talking to a cat about government conspiracies and face-palmed

* * *

(P.S. . . . well she asked for a berserker right? Aren't Berserkers crazy people?

Also I made a character sheet of the Servant

Class: Berserker

Name : Hollow Phantom Drewits

**Noble Phantasms**

**_CATS EVERYWHERE_** : summons a horde of cats

**_Shit Hearing_**: making everything heard to become something else

_**Insanity Rampant**_ : ?

\- roughstar333)


	109. Bust

Bust by The Legendary Reaper

The entire spell was **so** simple that Harry felt the need to bang his head against a wall, not that he did however as that would be undignified.

No, he wanted to destroy something and then rend that which had offended him so unto dust.

The problem was however, that he couldn't exactly do that without destroying hundreds of hours' worth of work.

So Harry stared down at the sheet of paper in front of him as though it offended him with its mere presence.

It did, as a matter of fact.

He eyed it as one would a snake before he sighed in utter resignation.

He realized exactly what his annoying grandfather had been trying to do and succeeding in doing, namely **Pranking** him.

Harry studied the page for a few moments before a truly devious idea burrowed its way into his mind and took root.

Zelretch had pranked him with the spell on the page, so **why **shouldn't he prank Zelretch back with the exact same spell?

In the next meal time, he planned his attack to happen after dinner as interrupting dinner was direct cause for punishment from Harry.

**No one** interrupted dinner when Harry made it.

Sakura's dinner received the exact same treatment too, to some astonishment from the pseudo-god-vampire-wizard as he knew exactly how his family could be around meal time.

The fact that Harry had been muttering obscenities under his breath and throwing glances around at the people there during dinner clued many in to the revenge pranking that was more than likely going to happen after dinner.

So it was to the surprise of a few, when as soon as they had finished dinner, he lunged from the kitchen with his staff at the ready.

An **orange** spell flew from the staff towards Zelretch whom had already lunged from his seat, allowing the person behind him to take the spell.

That person happened to be Arcueid Brunestud.

The effects of the spell wouldn't be noticed until later, it was however immediately noticed by Arcueid.

A blue light flashed from Harry's staff again towards Zelretch who, **again**, dodged the spell while laughing about upstart brats and having no chance.

This spell slammed into an innocent looking Illya whom happened to be sitting on a window behind Zelretch.

The spells effects took hold.

Exactly _three_ seconds later, a horrid screech filled the air, forcing everyone that was watching Zelretch and Harry have at it to turn to Illya, who had screeched.

Not before one more spell had flown from Harry's staff however.

The results, well . . .

Well, Illya had boobs now.

An outrageous pair of hooters stood proudly from her chest.

A few moments later another screech filled the air, this one sounding distinctly more . . . _unhappy._

The room as one turned towards Arceuid whom now appeared to have , er . . . lost her bosom.

Harry's head alternated between both the now outrageous Illya with her hooters and the now washboard flat Arceuid.

Futilely trying to stave off a headache at what he was seeing.

Zelretch chose this time to intercede on the current events.

He did so by flashing them all with his newly acquired bust.

* * *

00-Line Break-00

* * *

_{Righto, sorry I've not been active at all lately, this was thrown together in like 20 minutes, the idea came to me while I was flicking through another manga, It was falsely listed as something other than 'ecchi' as no appropriate manga would have characters with honkers that big running around in skimpy clothing._

_Anyway, I'm going to go bleach my hands in boiling water and sulfuric acid to clean this filth from them! - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. You were reading "Eiken" weren't you? - roughstar333)


	110. The Summoning of a Scientist

The summoning of a Scientist by Kamen Rider Chrome

They wanted a Harry and they got Harry.

Of course, he didn't appear as they would expected.

Oh, he was tall and had a white lab coat draped over his clothing.

But what really got everyone's attention were the scars on his face which appeared to have stitches in them.

If that wasn't enough, the huge bolt sticking out of his head got some stares.

"So, how can I help you?" Harry Potter asked as he grinned.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Harry lit a cigarette and blew.

"Well, your son's dead but there's no problem replacing him. I did make a clone of myself so making a clone of your dead son would be easy," Harry spoke confidently.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Harry held a syringe up to Remus Lupin.

"I made the cure to lycantrophy."

* * *

(P.S. Looks like they summoned the Harry Potter from "In the Mind of a Scientist" and its sequel, "Madness at the Gate",both written by ZenoNoKyubi, instead of Fate'sGamble!Harry. I recommend the before mentioned stories. They are hilarious and has a good take of Harry being a mad scientist - roughstar333)


	111. The Forum 2

_The Forum 2 by dragonsong2795_

Outside of the land beyond or below the rainbow where in a place known as the internet, a place where loads of random crap spawned out of the ether, a room existed.

But this wasn't a regular room, oh no, this was far from regular.

In the middle of the large room, which was tastefully decorated with dark blue walls and a white roof, there stood a very long table with many ornate chairs of different designs placed around it.

At the head of the table a **lupine horror** was seated in a golden throne with fluffy red pillows, a beautifully designed crown adorning its head.

Outside of this glorious room where a crew of great and powerful writers got together to discuss and chart the course of Black Wing's life, a **Dragon** stood, or perhaps it was a man in the shape of **Dragon** or maybe it was a **Dragon** in the shape of a man.

It was beside itself in joy as it stood there, as not long ago Black Wing himself had walked inside, It was beside itself in joy as it stood there but the **Dragon** in the shape of a man or perhaps it was a man in the shape of **Dragon **who was somehow made of **Song** and was the **Two Thousandth Seven Hundredth and Ninety Fifth** of it's legacy was not happy about the appearance of Black Wing (Which was an intriguing event all on it's own)

But…

Because it had just shook hands with the infamous Zelretch.

_Why stand be inside, when Zelretch is waiting outside for Black Wing?_

* * *

{_I read 'The Forum' and was a little upset to not be included :( , so I didn't bother anyone, but I made my own little addition. - dragonsong2795}_

(P.S. Welcome to [Type FORUM], dragonsong2795 - roughstar333)


	112. Type FORUM: Greek Shapeshifter

_[Type Forum] : The Greek__ Shapeshifter by dragonsong2795 _

_CRASH!_

'Upstairs'

Rin Tohsaka mentally screamed to herself as she raced towards the living room from which the crashing sound had came.

She slammed into the living room only to freeze in pure unadulterated shock as a _DRAGON_ of all things, in the shape of a man, was just sitting there on her pristine couch inside her undamaged living room.

_A curious part of Rin's mind wondered why despite there being a massive crash sound, nothing was damaged._

The Dragon simply looked up at her as she entered, opened its mouth and said "S'up. You the one who summoned me?"

Rin barely nodded in agreement.

The Dragon smiled and then stood and with perfect precision executed a perfect bow before he/it responded with a "Then, I Servant Archer, answer your call and will serve you in your pursuit of the Holy Grail."

Rin just nodded again.

The Dragon chuckled at her shocked face and then with a muttered Greek word transformed himself into a blond haired blue eyed eighteen year old human.

"Well, if your going to simply stare at me like that I might just go exploring."

The Dragon walked out the door, for it had many plans, many plans indeed.

But first, to scout out the town and find all the restaurants, shops and bars, after all it wasn't everyday you were summoned to a country you'd always wanted to visit.

He wondered if he could take souvenirs back with him, oh well.

Plenty of things to do he idly mused, as he used his power to create a wad of cash to spend.

* * *

-DS-

* * *

_Back in Rin's Living Room_

Rin suddenly shattered her shock and then fist pumped the air in a manner so unlike herself it was almost unnatural "YEEESSS, I Got a Dragon!"

* * *

-DS-

* * *

_Random Street Fuyuki_

The Dragon just chuckled to itself when he felt his new master's joy.

He wondered what she would do when he revealed that he was a troll, trying (And failing) to be like the infamous Zelretch.

As he slowly tossed up and down a small speaker that was made to make a loud crash sound, he had one thought on Rin's reaction

It would be very amusing.

* * *

-DS-

* * *

Class: Archer

True Name: Dragonsong2795 (ERROR – TRUE NAME UNKNOWN)

Alignment: Chaotic Good

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: B

Endurance: EX

Mana: B

Luck: C

**Class Skills**

Independent Action A

Magic Resistance A

**Personal Skills**

Battle Continuation A – Slaying a Dragon isn't easy, nor is it impossible.

Divinity B – Dragons are seen as Divine beasts in some parts of the world.

Bravery A – About anything but heights, however it is ironic, a Dragon afraid of heights

Charisma D – All those days spent working a Cash register sure came in handy.

Eye of the Mind (False) EX – Dragonsong2795 has seen enough TV/Anime/Manga/Books/Etc. To see where this is going…

Writer's Skill A – This world is my clay to manipulate, within reason, allows Dragonsong2795 to create mundane items or E-Ranked Mystic Codes.

Instinct A – Dragons are very Instinctual

Draconian – Immune to Noble Phantasms or Mystic Codes below D Rank and to most Magic's less then a Five Count Aria. Inversely, extra weak towards any C or above ranked Noble Phantasm or Mystic Code related to slaying Dragons.

**Noble Phantasms**

_Troller's Trolling (A) – The power of the Troll allows Dragonsong2795 to avoid three fatal blows, but only if the target is enraged and the blows are within three minutes of the previous blow. Once used must wait twenty-four hours before it can be used again._

_Troll Sword (D) – In order to Troll opponents, Dragonsong2795 can make a blade that almost perfectly replicates any Noble Phantasm… in appearance only, when the 'Noble Phantasm' is activated it simply launches Confetti, silver and gold glitter and maple syrup at the opponent while Dragonsong2795, bravely… runs for the hills._

_PJO and Greek Mythology Fanatic (EX) – Due to his love for writing PJO fanfics and of Greek Mythology in general, Dragonsong2795 can take the guise and abilities of any Deity or Monster from Greek Mythology._

_However they are only equal in strength to his current class and their abilities will be altered or restricted depending on his class. After all an 'Assassin' Class Ares can't really charge into battle, for he's only as strong as an Assassin._

_Also, Dragonsong2795 cannot take the form of a Greek Mythological being within 100 kilometers of his position._

_He generally uses it to walk incognito around Fuyuki._

* * *

_{Should I weaken the abilities? Are they off somehow? Let me know! - __Dragonsong2795}_

(P.S. well it feels like Rin shall forever be surrounded by trolls all her life - roughstar333)


	113. Type FORUM: Greek Shapeshifter 2

_[Type FORUM] Greek Shapeshifter 2: _Archer VS Lancer, the __First Trolling _by dragonsong2795_

_Homurahara Gakuen_

Shick, shick slam.

The sounds of combat fill the air.

Crash.

On one side of a school courtyard, a man in a blue suit holding a red lance is stabbing toward the other side of the courtyard.

A savage grin of anticipation evident on his face.

On the other side of the court yard a Dragon in the shape of a man.

To fit the scene he knew so well, the Dragon was wearing a red jacket, one that was nearly identical to one worn by Counter Guardian EMIYA.

The only difference was the silhouette of a Ouroboros right in the dead center of the jacket's back.

Not far from the battle, a Young Woman in red and black is watching with intense scrutiny

The Dragon is smiling easily, his powers were enough to let him win this battle.

However, that was only if one were to go by Parameters alone.

Lancer's Noble Phantasm might let him win this one.

The Dragon then prepared his ultimate weapon. (At least in his opinion)

He drew out a crude bronze sword with cracks and pits marring it's surface.

Lancer snorted in derision "What are you going to do with that pathetic weapon, shatter it against my lance?"

The Dragon simply smiled and said "Oh, just win this battle, that's all."

Without even a hint of energy gathering, the broken and rusted sword transformed into a perfect replication of Lancer's Lance.

Lancer just stopped and gaped, his mind was trying to figure out the impossibility he'd just seen occur.

In the distance Rin Tohsaka's jaw slammed into the pavement, cracking several bricks.

Before he could recover, the Dragon drew back the lance and shouted "GÁE"

Lancer immediately drew his lance into a defensive position, despite the pointlessness of such an action

"BOLG"

The red spear soared towards Lancer with inhuman speed, Dragon had actually thrown the spear.

Before Lancer knew what was happening, he was thrown a hundred meters backwards into the wall surrounding Homurahara before he cracked the wall with his impact.

Lancer looked down at the so-called 'Gáe Bolg'.

But before he could say anything, a low pitch whine started to emanate from the lance.

Once again Lancer was caught flat-footed as the fake lance explodes into silver and gold glitter, confetti and maple syrup.

Without knowing why, Lancer growled out "I'll kill that fucking Troll!"

With a single movement jumped to his feet and charged Dragon.

It didn't end well.

For Lancer.

* * *

_{Part two of this little mini-series, I'll do every major battle in Fate/Stay Night. Perhaps Black Wing and Zelretch will appear in a later omake? __I could have told you what happened to Lancer in the second half of the battle, but then I wouldn't be a Troll would I? - dragonsong2795}_

(P.S. being Lancer means suffering right? - roughstar333)


	114. Type FORUM: The Resetter

[Type FORUM]: The Reseter by The Faceless God

Somewhere not above, below, or within the rainbow, but instead beyond the rainbow and parallel to it, was a disturbing figure.

The figure was clouded not by darkness, but by anonymity incarnate.

It plotted as it trotted on the very winds.

Then it looked at its wrist, while a silver watch simultaneously formed there out of nothingness, and checked the time.

"Well...I think I have the timing right this time. Then again, that's what I said last time I tried this, and I had to restart time because the world exploded. Guess I'll just have to jump in head first and hope I don't break my head open on the bottom of the pool."

With that, a door materialized in front of the figure and it walked through it purposefully.

In a certain room in the internet, a meeting was being held between a certain group of people.

A meeting that was interrupted by a door simply popping out of thin air in the center of the table they were gathered around.

The door opened, and a figure stepped out.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any to reveal itself, the figure threw aside its shroud, which found itself landing on a loli vampire's head.

The figure chuckled, a sound that echoed off of itself, at the sight.

The figure was at least 7 feet tall, though it looked shorter due to its poor posture.

It was skinny, and seemed to be made entirely out of some sort of black tar, yet it seemed completely solid as well.

On its hands and feet were three long claws, and it's face was nothing more than a blank slate with no features whatsoever.

It was The Faceless God.

It walked across the table towards a certain creator of a certain purple haired version of Harry Potter and fell to a knee.

It leaned down so it was face to...uh...not-face with one Lupine Horror.

Then a notebook and pen materialized in its hands and it handed them to the author.

"Can I have your autograph?"

At that moment, a not-girlish scream came from one of the inhabitants of the room and the thing turned around.

Various indescribable abominations were filing into the room through the still open door.

"Oops...I left the door open. *sigh* looks like I'm going to have to reset time...AGAIN!"

The Faceless God snapped his...claws...and the omake ended

* * *

(P.S. welcome to [Type FORUM], Faceless God, and Good Luck on that autograph - roughstar333)


	115. The Age of Humans as Saved by

**The Age of Human as Saved . . . By NHunter**

The Battle of the Pelennor Fields wasn't going well for the defenders of Minas Tirith so far: the forces of Sauron were just too numerous to be repelled by the soldiers within the citadel.

And the approaching night forebode of things only turning from bad to worse...

Yet, for whatever reason, Gandalf seemed to be ever-confident in the fact that the city will not fall.

Actually, it was almost like he expected some mighty force appear out of nowhere and assist them all in turning the tide of the battle.

Alas, the wielder of the Flame of Anor absolutely refused to tell anyone why it was so.

Apparently, even Olórin had his secrets to keep...

Then, just as the sun finally went below the horizon, the shadows that covered the besieged fortress suddenly became alive around the topmost level, wrapping into a tight ball on the edge of the rock spur that stood above the citadel city like a bow of a giant ship.

These living shadows then condensed into a roughly-humanoid form that broke apart in a few seconds, revealing an androgynous teenager with extremely long purple hair and black feathery wings folded behind his back.

"Fate declares that this fortress shall not fall today." The mysterious teen said.

While he wasn't speaking any louder than one would to a companion just across the table, even the orcs on the far edge of the Pelennor Fields seemed to be able to hear him.

"And I'm here to ensure that it is so."

"You and what army?" Somewhere down in the Fields, the orc commander sneered.

A moment later, he wished he hadn't asked...

* * *

**A) . . . by the Beasts**

The purple-haired teen raised his black staff – which seemed to appear in his hands out of thin air – and tapped its butt against the rock the was standing on.

Then, hundreds of pearly-white ghostly demonic dogs, each big enough to wrestle a troll and win, began fading into existence inside and around the Minas Tirith.

These ghostly dogs then let out a terrifying wail that made the blood of both the orcs and the human defenders of the city turn ice-cold with fear.

Then, the monsters attacked, tearing through the suddenly-helpless legions of Mordor.

The battle was over in less than ten minutes.

When the last orc was killed, the army of strange beasts simply disappeared like they had never been there in the first place.

And so did their purple-haired summoner, actually.

From that day onwards, orcs and humans alike would flee for their lives, forgetting about everything, at the sight of a huge white dog.

Which just seemed to pop up around the Middle Earth from time to time.

Almost as if someone was using that to amuse him- or her-self...

* * *

**B) . . . by the Arrogant One**

A youthful woman with long golden hair, dressed in expensive golden armor materialized besides the mysterious teen in a shower of golden sparks, her very being radiating superiority and arrogance.

"And you summoned me here do deal with these pests?" She asked the black-winged teen besides her.

Sighing, she raised her hand and a wall or golden ripples appeared behind her with various but undeniably magical and very powerful weapons sticking out of those portals.

"You aren't going to use Ea?" The mysterious purple-haired teen asked.

The woman looked at him almost as if he had just proposed using ale to drawn cockroaches.

"I was so looking forward to finally witnessing the true power of your Noble Phantasm."

There was a long pause, before the golden woman sighed as she gave in to his silent pleads.

"Fine." She said.

"But you so owe me for this. And I won't let you go until I'm thoroughly satisfied this time."

With a span of her fingers the golden portals disappeared, while a strange . . . weapon manifested itself in her right hand.

It looked a lot like a sword, but instead of a blade, it had three 'cylinders' made of some sort of glowing reddish matter.

"Wake up and bring forth the stars that weave all of creation." The golden woman commanded as the segments of her weapon began rapidly rotating, generating power akin to the movement of tectonic plates.

"And you, filthy beasts..." She addressed to the legions of orcs out there in the Pelennor Fields.

"...Perish before the Truth. **Enuma Elish!**"

A wall of reddish haze big enough to encompass the entire fields exploded out of the strange blade, turning the forces of Mordor into something less than dust.

By the time the defenders of Minas Tirith got over the shock of how that golden woman had annihilated Sauron's legions with a single attack, she and the purple-haired black-winged teen were long gone.

Apparently, to some place where she could receive her 'payment' for this feat from him...

* * *

**C) . . . by the Crazy One**

A magical barrier surrounded the parts of Minas Tirith that were still controlled by the city defenders.

Then, a strange creation appeared over the center of the Pelennor Fields.

It looked like a giant flying cogwheel with an equally giant doll in a blue and white frilly dress hanging upside down from it.

And it was laughing like crazy.

What happened next could only described as a massacre. . .

Whatever that flying thing was, nothing that the army of Mordor was throwing at it could do as much as leave a single scratch on it.

On the other hand, the psychedelically-colored flames that this _thing_ produced could very well burn orcs and trolls to ashes.

And the flying rocks that it kept throwing around crushed those unfortunate enough to be way into meaty paste with terrifying ease.

Then there were these familiars that the _thing_ kept spawning.

Those creatures of magic looked more like holes in reality than anything made from matter, yet they effortlessly tore the Sauron's legions apart, sometimes with their bare hands.

Within maybe fifteen minutes, a bare handful of orcs remained from an , once massive, army.

And it was when the mysterious purple-haired teen dropped the barriers around the city, while leveling his black staff – wherever that had come from – at the laughing monstrosity he himself had summoned earlier.

"Time to sleep, Walpurgis." The black-winged teen said as an incredible amount of magical power began condensing into a ball in front of his staff's head.

"**Heaven Breaker!**" The teen intoned as a powerful beam of pure destruction burst towards that flying _thing_, easily annihilating it and all of its numerous familiars in a single strike.

With his job done there, the mysterious teen just disappeared in a kaleidoscopic lights...

* * *

**D) . . . by Terraforming I**

A teenaged girl with blonde hair in a simple white dress and nothing else (at all) appeared besides the purple-haired teen.

What drew everyone's attention to her, however, was a pair of angelic white wings she had behind her back.

"V/V, if you will?" The mysterious teen addressed to her.

The girl just nodded, before concentrating on something.

Suddenly, the almost dead White Tree behind her all but exploded with white flowers and life force.

Meanwhile, on the ground level, a wave of much more monstrous and alien plants burst outwards from the citadel walls, choking, ripping apart and sometimes literally eating anything unfortunate enough to be in way.

Thankfully, that garden of horrors withered away and turned to dust as soon as it was done with the orcs in that particular location.

Within just a few minutes, the entire Pelennor Fields were clear from the Mordor legions.

The defenders of Minas Tirith had been so shocked by what they had just witnessed, that no one had notices where the pair of teenagers that had caused this had disappeared to.

After this battle, Sauron had quickly and radically reconsidered his choices for the plants he had in his relaxation garden.

Daisies might not support his fearsome image, but at least those won't be able to kill him, right?

* * *

**E) . . . by Terraforming II**

"I choose you, ORT!" The mysterious teen shouted as he tossed red-and-white ball into the air.

A moment later, something that looked like a giant greenish-and-silver turtle shell was dropped onto Pelennor Fields and right into the middle of the Sauron's legion.

That had killed a few platoons of orcs, but it was just the very beginning: the thing, whatever it was, began moving, quickly changing into a gigantic and very alien forty meters tall spider-like creature that could stand upright on the two pairs of its hinder legs.

And that creature, whatever it was, was so alien that landscape itself seemed to rewrite itself into an alien crystalline valley, which itself supported the strange being and destroyed the Mordor legions that had turned their weapons against this new threat.

Soon enough though, the orcs were caught up with the fact that nothing they unleashed upon this monster could even scratch it.

Yet, the now-angry being wasn't going to let them go and, instead, began actively hunting them, killing thousands of them per minute.

Before long, only the few hundreds of orcs that were lucky to be within the breached citadel walls – and the city defenders could handle those all by themselves – remained alive from the legions that Sauron had sent to raise the capital of Gondor to the ground.

Something that the alien spider-like creature could accomplish by itself instead, as it now turned its attention towards the white fortress...

Thankfully for Minas Tirith, that didn't happen as the mysterious purple-haired teen simply warped that moster – along with the entire crystalline valley it had created – away to wherever it came from.

Then, that teen himself disappeared in a kaleidoscopic lights...

* * *

**F) . . . by the Sociopaths**

A strange black with red lights flying contraption appeared above that strange purple-haired teen out of thin air.

It looked like two ridiculously-oversized daggers with spikes protruding from the semi-circular hand guards that were attached to an eagle head sitting on a downwards-facing wedge.

Out of that flying contraption, seven individuals flew, each of them capable of doing that all by themselves – something that even those most knowledgeable about magic believed to be impossible.

While most of them had somewhat believable weapons, like swords or, in one case, a gigantic single-edged axe, two of these seven were armed with something even Gandalf couldn't recognize: a man with pinkish-gray hair had what looked like a huge hunting blade attached to a box with a crossbow trigger underneath it, while a girl with a wild mane of red hair held what appeared to be six pipes attached to a narrow metal barrel by a pair in each hand.

"Alright." The black-winged purple-haired teen, who now had a black mechanical-looking staff in his hands, spoke, addressing to the newcomers.

"The one to finish his regiment last is paying for everyone's dinner at 'Midori-ya'." He challenged, as if they were not facing legions of Mordor, but were out on a picnic instead.

"You're on." The youthful blue-haired woman in ...rather skimpy clothing, who was armed with a black rapier and a tome with a silvery cross on its cover, replied.

"Three... Two... One... Go!" The black-winged teen counted down, before firing a beam of light and destruction into a group of trolls that was about to push the oversized ram inside the white citadel.

A moment later, the flying contraption fired an even bigger beam, annihilating more or less everything in a straight line starting from the outer wall of Minas Tirith and all the way to the far end of the Pelennor Fields.

"Hey!" The red-haired girl with strange weapons that were spitting bullets of red light by thousands.

"That's cheating, Stella!" A magical display appeared in front of the flying ship, depicting a maybe ten years old girl with orange hair and red eyes that was putting out her tongue in a decisively childish manner.

A few seconds later this display disappeared as the black vessel fired another massive beam of death and destruction.

And the things only turned from bad to worse for the orcs from there.

Starting with that battle, Sauron gained an obsession with recreating that flying warship.

Thankfully, Frodo and Sam managed to deliver the ring into the Orodruin before he managed to create a working prototype.

* * *

**{AN**: _As you might probably guess, I've watched the last LoTR movie yesterday... The list of Minas Tirith 'saviors': 1) Primate Murderer Patronuses, 2) Female Gilgamesh, 3) Walpurgisnaght from "Madoka"-verse, 4) TYPE Venus, 5) TYPE Mercury and 6) the Hückebein Family from "MRLN:Force"_.}

(P.S. well looks like Sauron is screwed either way - roughstar333)


	116. Type FORUM: The Imagination Breaker

[TYPE FORUM] - Imagination Breaker by Elemental Phoenix

As the deadly spear neared Shirou's heart, the only thing he could think of was how he never got to be an Ally of Justice, one that could save everyone, how he never got to truly live, even after he survived.

That last thought that screamed urgency, one last outroar that told of utter helplessness.

As if the world itself was answering his plight, a kodachi deflected the blow while a katana struck at the offending warrior.

"Ugh, a servant... Could it be that you are the seventh?" Lancer queried to Shirou, who was as dumbfounded as the blue spearsman before him.

A black young man, seemingly in his early 20's, clad in black, green-ornate t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers combo.

The tee was partially covered by the open blue jean jacket he was wearing under a very dark, worn hooded longcoat, which was arranged to let a white sash round his waist and support the 2 cream-colored, dragon-ornate sheathes of his Daitou.

He was also fairly tall, while being smaller than Lancer, it seemed as if the fight was decided now that he was here.

His dark brown eyes were covered by steel-rimmed squared glasses, something that would normally be a liability on a battlefield, but not for him it seemed.

"Ouch, where in the world Am I. . . Oh, oh, oh well, let's do this." Said the mysterious figure.

As he turned to the ginger teen, he said in a calm, confident, almost condescending voice:

"Hello, As per your 'summoning', I have descended from the ring of the Rule, to take on the mantle of Saber, so I ask of you, are you my destined master ?"

"Just who the hell are you?"

"Me? Just an unothodox phoenix, and if you don't mind, of course you don't, eat this: _**Phoenix Art - BLAZEBOLT!**_"

As he said those words, he shot a little dragon-busting fireball-looking tactical nuke from the mouth.

"What the he..." As Lancer was hit by the little fireball, he just flew away, far, far, far away.

"Well now that is out of the way, how about we get to know each other?"

Shirou really didn't like the look on the young man's face.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you want to kill my master, crappy as he is, but without explaining yourself? *sigh* Do I have to use my hellish tools to get you to listen, and talk like grownups, or would you want to be denied like I would deny a child just because I can?" Saber said to the white-haired girl in front of them, them including him, his master, and Rin Tohsaka, another master with a strange servant.

"Doesn't matter what you will do! Berserker, Attack!"

"*ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARR*"

As the mad servant neared him, Saber decided to do something . . . Unusual.

It was namely raising his hand to the sky.

He muttered :

"**I, who is about to awaken,**

**Am the Fiery Dragon of the Void who has stolen the principles of domination from Gods and Devils alike**

**I laugh at the "infinite", and grieve at the "dream"**

**I shall become the Red Dragon of Anihilation**

**And I shall sink you to the deepest reaches of the Black Void!**

**J**uGg_E_r**N**_a_UT **D**_r_IV**_E_**

It was at that moment that a bestial roar echoed.

The feeling of fear, primal fear of a beast that could not be defeated permeated the entirety of Fuyuki City

One Flash, and all was naught...

The Phoenix became Dragon and the Imagina was broken in this single moment, all because a little girl said "fuck it" to a forceful, yet kind hand extended towards peace and understanding.

* * *

Servant Stats Sheet

Class: Saber but can represent Any

True name: Elemental Phoenix (Birth name not disclosed)

Alignement: True Neutral, Neutral Mad

Strength: E-EX

Defense: E-EX

Agility: E-EX

Mana: E-EX

Luck: E-EX

Noble Phantasm: N/A

-Personal Skills:

Keen Watcher: Phoenix acquired this skill after watching to much fiction, and thus is able to spot a plot hole, or an idiot plot from a mile away, if it isn't awesome enough, also, it boost his spot checks skills, allowing him to detect some assassins.

Cynic Deadpan Snarker: Unless you can corrupt him with something you have that he really wants, and even then it doesn't work everytime, he will never believe anyone if it's not proven as the truth beyond a shadow of a doubt.

-Noble Phantasms:

Daitou: Two swords, one lost destiny.

Rank C* Anti-unit

The one last possession he said he would keep in life, his soul and destiny broken by the world, it can now seal souls and fates away and use them as fuel to power sword skills for Phoenix.

Imagina: What I see, is what I can be, anywhere, at any time.

Rank EX Anti-dimension

The crystallization of all he'd seen, every fiction story he heard about, read, watched, or played is now stored within him, allowing him to tap into it whenever and wherever he wants, the more he knows, the more powerful it becomes. It has 2 side-effects: first of all being that he is pretty much invincible in a story he knows enough, and he is also unstable before those who would challenge his worldview and values, causing him to trigger the apocalypse in less than a minute.

* * *

(P.S. overpowered as hell but interesting, Phoenix. You should at least stop berserker with something less flashy than Juggernaut Drive though - roughstar333)


	117. The Nine Planet's Summoning

_**The Nine Planet's Summoning by dragonsong2795**_

* * *

_**Formalcraft Room – Zelretch's Quarters**_

Harry shook his head as Zelretch disappeared in front of him.

Taking his wand from its holster, he cast a cleaning spell on himself so that there was no cat hairs or anything for the summoning ritual to latch on to, no matter how bizarre it might be.

He looked down at the inscribed circle in front of him and tried to discern as much as he could of it, there wasn't much that made sense to him except for the parts that focused on reaching through the kaleidoscope.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stuck out a hand and began to chant.

**"Let silver and steel be the essence**

**Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation**

**May you place your trust in me as I will trust you**

**My fate shall be yours to determine**

**Your self be mine to maintain**

**Let the path of right and wrong lie before you**

**That you may choose of your own free will**

**Open the Gate. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.**

**The four cardinal points are accounted for**

**Now may you come forth at my call"**

Harry opened his eyes as the circle began to take on a purple tinted glow.

Harry didn't know whether this was supposed to happen or not.

When the ritual had started there had been a familiar purple glow but it hadn't stayed that way.

The first band of command seals on his arm had bled freely, a sign that they would soon be in use, but when that happened, something changed.

The comfortable and familiar feel that had pervaded Harry's senses was disrupted and Harry's mind was suddenly assaulted with visions of rape, murder, theft, genocide, disease and numerous other unpleasant things.

He had focused on that familiar feeling and tried to bring it back, he was successful for a while but those visions returned with renewed vigor.

It had gone on like this for several minutes, one moment Harry could feel that familiar sensation getting closer and closer until the dark and heavy presence would overwhelm him and drag it away.

He was soon dripping with sweat, his circuits blazing away while Harry tried to complete the summoning ritual while he sill maintained consciousness.

He thought it was all over when he felt that familiar presence disappear from his senses completely and he fell on his arse, completely drained.

A twinge in his arm showed that the second band of command seals was now bleeding, ready for use.

Then all of the rest of the arm started to bleed.

Harry knew that his Lancer luck had kicked in and that something was going to happen but what it was, he didn't know.

Climbing back to his feet, Harry pushed as much prana as he could manage into the ritual only to feel something respond.

No, not something, some things.

There was more than one presence approaching him now and the familiar one wasn't amongst them.

Harry looked towards the Formalcraft circle as he felt the nine presences appear before him.

The excess Prana took form in a billowing cloud of dust, Harry wondered whether Zelretch had added something in for special effect, before nine silhouettes formed amongst the dust.

The nine figures rose to their feet before striding towards Harry, blowing the dust away as they did so, and knelt before him.

Harry sighed and palmed his face, only he would pull off something like this he thought as nine voices asked in stereo.

"At your summoning, I have come forth. I ask of you, are you my master?"

Harry looked up and had to fight himself to keep from face-palming so strong that his hand went right through his own head.

In front of him was a pervert and otaku's wet dream.

Why? You may ask.

Simple.

Somehow in this wide, infinite world.

Harry had done something borderline impossible.

He summoned nine servants.

Nine!

But that wasn't the most shocking thing.

Oh No.

Zelretch reappeared at this point and without saying anything, broke down in hysterical laughter.

Harry had managed to summon the Nine Planetary Senshi from Sailor Moon.

Harry sighed to himself, before he perked up and smiled.

At least he now had a servant capable of destroying whole worlds.

Zelretch (and later Harry's whole 'family') had to be admitted to the infirmary for laughing so hard.

Not long afterwards, Lorelei would hand Harry a priceless artifact for putting Zelretch in the infirmary.

* * *

_{By the way most of the Summoning Scene was copied (and pasted) from Chapter 18 of Fate's Gamble and no, I won't tell you how I managed to get around the_

_Copy/Paste protection. It's been a while since the last 'what if' summoning for Black Wing's Servants, So I thought I'd go Old School (At least for Omake's) - dragonsong2795}_

(P.S. well, Harry just acquired a harem faster than canon - roughstar333)

_Copy/Paste protection._


	118. Santa

Santa by dragonsong1795

'Ho Ho Ho'

Black Wing didn't know whether to laugh or face palm.

Zelretch was dressed in a Santa Outfit and had just come down out of a Chimney in the middle of the Cafeteria

(Where did that come from?)

Oh and he had given Lorelei a pair of very. . . risque black lingerie as a Christmas present.

The rest of the room was alternatively laughing themselves off their seats or staring in horrified amusement.

Black Wing pretended not to see the scheming light his 'harem' had got in their eyes when they saw the lingerie

* * *

_{A quick and dirty omake, but NexusRider161 did ask for a Christmas Omake. - dragonsong2795}_

(P. zelretch, what are you going to give to Harry and his harem ? - roughstar333)


	119. Type FORUM: Catsanity 2

**[Type FORUM]: Catsanity 2 - The Catzerker by Hollow Phantom Drewits**

"Kill them Berserker!"

A cat flew from the darkness and landed on the blonde Saber's head where it immediately began freaking out and clawing the shit out of aforementioned servant.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang out as Illya face-palmed.

"I said kill them not throw a cat at them."

"What? I don't have any ketchup and I'm pretty sure youtube isn't edible even with pancakes on top."

"No, kill them"

"But I don't know how make dolls."

The impromptu conversation was ended when the servant was smacked by the recovered Saber whose face was covered in scratches.

Even her clothes were a bit torn.

Berserker flew backwards, skidding to a halt a small distance away.

He stood up looking the part of some sort of wounded hero from a comic before he took on an exaggerated pose with his finger pointed to the sky and his head looking up towards his finger.

"You have shamed me, for that you shall face the wrath of ten million cats. Come forth, **CATS EVERYWHERE!"**

As if summoned by those words alone, a literal tidal wave of cats came forth.

The wave of cats cresting high above their heads before it came crashing down burying them all in cats.

Saber and her master were washed away by the tide of cats.

When they came to a stop several blocks away, Saber's master commented.

"He looked really heroic with that giant cat wave cresting behind him, made for a nice backdrop."

There was a thud as Saber face-palmed her gauntleted fist hitting her face.

* * *

{Just to prove you wrong Nexusrider Just to prove you wrong, Happy Holidays! - HPD}

(P.S. LOL that was hilarious Hollow! - roughstar333)


	120. Berserk Pillager

Berserk Pillager by Visorak

Harry shook his head as Zelretch disappeared in front of him.

Taking his wand from its holster, he cast a cleaning spell on himself so that there was no cat hairs or anything for the summoning ritual to latch on to, no matter how bizarre it might be.

He looked down at the inscribed circle in front of him and tried to discern as much as he could of it.

There wasn't much that made sense to him except for the parts that focused on reaching through the kaleidoscope.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stuck out a hand and began to incant.

**"Let silver and steel be the essence**

**Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation**

**May you place your trust in me as I will trust you**

**My fate shall be yours to determine**

**Your self be mine to maintain**

**Let the path of right and wrong lie before you**

**That you may choose of your own free will**

**Open the Gate. Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).**

**The four cardinal points are accounted for**

**Now may you come forth at my call."**

Harry opened his eyes as the circle began to take on a reddish tinted glow.

Harry didn't know whether this was supposed to happen or not.

When the ritual had started there had been a familiar purple glow but it hadn't stayed that way.

The command seals on his arm had bled freely, a sign that they would soon be in use, but when that happened, something changed.

The comfortable and familiar feeling that had pervaded Harry's senses was disrupted and Harry's mind was suddenly assaulted with visions of murder, bloodshed, killing and fighting.

He had focused on that familiar feeling and tried to bring it back.

He was successful for a while but those visions returned with renewed vigour.

For minutes, this continued, that comfortable feeling appearing only to be superseded yet again by the visions of death, was the closest Harry could approximate the visions.

Soon, he was dripping with sweat, circuits blazing with prana as he maintained the summoning ritual.

Suddenly, he felt something responding, something that inspired that feeling of bloodshed and death.

Then it finished, and the ritual circle was obscured by a sudden cloud of dust.

Within, a humanoid shape started to take form, one that towered over Harry.

He estimated that it was about eight feet tall.

Suddenly, it looked down, and began to speak just as the cloud dispersed and Harry got his first look at it.

Black armour reminiscent of a medieval knight, built like a brick, with glowing red eyes set deep in a horned helmet, and decorated with gilded skulls and eight-pointed stars everywhere.

In one hand, a crackling-with-red-lightning black blade that radiated foulness to Harry's senses.

In the other hand was a massive firearm the size of Harry's entire torso, decorated with yet more skulls and eight-pointed stars.

"Upon your call have I come forth; Servant Berserker. I am Araghast, Pillager of a Thousand Worlds, Master of Hounds, Lash of the Black Legion, Champion of the Chaos Gods. Let us wage war, _'Master'._"

* * *

{Just had this idea pop into my head. Basically, Harry summons Araghast the Pillager from "Dawn of War II", one of the most awesome characters in the series. He's a Chaos Lord of the Black Legion, and one of the very few in the Dawn of War series who is actually halfway competent, and one of the best warriors the Black Legion ever produced. He also has Chaos Terminator armour, carries a Daemonsword, and can one-shot _three Terminators with a single attack _in-game. - Visorak}

(P.S. WARHAMMER 40K IS HERE, BITCHES! - roughstar333)


	121. Alternate Servants - Touhou edition

Alternate Servant: Touhou Edition by Remilia - The Scarlet Moon

Harry looked over the inscribed magical circle, checking for faults.

Satisfied with the results, he readied himself for the summoning.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stuck out his hand and started chanting.

**"Let silver and steel be the essence**

**Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation**

**May you place your trust in me as I will trust you**

**My fate shall be yours to determine**

**Your self be mine to maintain**

**Let the path of right and wrong lie before you**

**That you may choose of your own free will**

**Open the Gate. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.**

**The four cardinal points are accounted for**

**Now you may come forth at my call!"**

The circle started glowing an ethereal red, bathing the room in color as two figures appeared, shrouded in the light from the summoning while red mist covered them.

Two voices began to speak simultaneously.

"I, Servant Lancer have come forth at your behest. I ask of you, are you my master?"

"I, Servant Berserker have come forth at your behest. I ask of you, are you my master?"

The red mist dissipated, allowing Harry his first good look at his servants.

One was a blue haired girl with red eyes and a pink dress, though the most noticeable of her features was the bat wings on her back.

The other person, also a girl, with blonde hair, red eyes and mostly red clothes, also had wings, though they looked more like metal wires than wings, with large crystals in every color of the rainbow hanging down from them.

Harry smirked.

"Well, seems like you're my servants, so let's work together, okay?" The only response he got was two nods and a pair of smirks.

* * *

*Some time later, Fuyuki*

* * *

Cu Chulainn dodged a spear thrust from the smirking girl in front of him, while contemplating just how he'd gotten into this situation.

He tried to have a normal fight with Archer, who apparently was a silver haired female doctor from the flipping moon, but noooo, that purple haired little shit and the wannabe Lancer had just interrupted.

Apparently Archer and the 'fake' Lancer were friends with each other or something, because that was the only explanation his mind could find to the conundrum that was two servants completely ignoring each other and were not trying to horribly bisect, shred, flatten or otherwise murdering the other.

The other Lancer pulled back a bit, giving him a fanged grin.

"I tired of this. Die, Hound of Ulster!"

Divine Spear [Spear the Gungnir]

The spear the wannabe Lancer was using suddenly expanded exponentially, becoming almost ten times the previous size.

She then launched it at Lancer, its speed was easily exceeding Mach 10.

Lancer was impaled on a spear not unlike his own, and as the light in his eyes disappeared, the spear that had nailed his body to the wall ten meters behind where he stood, dissipating into mist, and reforming in his killer's hand.

Said vampire turned to Archer and smirked at her.

"Well hello there, Eirin. How's it going?"

* * *

*One tiny time skip later, still in Fuyuki*

* * *

Illya watched as her servant, not Hercules like she'd wanted, but a little girl with a pair of wooden-looking horns, a purple gourd that apparently refilled itself with sake infinitely, a white blouse and a bluish skirt drunkenly hummed to herself as they walked down one of the many streets in Fuyuki.

They heard the sound of battle and decided to investigate.

They arrived just in time to see Cu Chulainn get impaled, lifted off the ground, and finally was forcefully embedded into the wall.

Off to the side, a purple haired boy and a blonde girl clapped as the blue-haired girl artistically bowed, before speaking with the silver-haired girl in a blue and red nurse outfit that Illya hadn't noticed.

Her servant on the other hand stopped, began hyperventilating and dragged Illya into cover.

"What'd you do that for?" Illya whispered angrily to her servant.

"I know three of those. One can control fate, the other is an immortal genius doctor from the moon, and the last one can literally destroy anything." Suika retorted.

"Oh shit." And with those eloquent words spoken, Illyasviel von Einzbern fainted.

* * *

{And cut! If you can't guess who Harry summoned, you're an idiot. If you are an idiot, Harry summoned Remilia and Flandre from Touhou. I originally planned to include Marisa as Caster, Youmu as Saber, Sakuya as Assasin and maybe Reimu as Rider (Due to her riding Genji in the PC-98 games), but I decided not to :3 - Remilia - The Scarlet Moon}

(P.S. Give the readers some slack, Remilia. Not everybody is as obsessed with Touhou as you are - roughstar333)


	122. You just don't cheat Death

**You just don't cheat Death by NHunter**

"You've been a naughty naughty boy, Arthur."

A strange androgynous purple-haired teen, who used three pairs of raven wings to float in the air, chastised, showing absolutely no fear towards the just-revived Emperor GAZ, the most fearsome man and wizard of this world.

Then he finger-poked the man's flying castle into the Sun, much to everyone's shock.

White Chaika was not amused, though, as this took away her chance to give her 'father' a funeral...

* * *

**{AN**: _Miniature crossover with "Hitsugi no Chaika"_. - NHunter}

(P.S. way better than the last episode in my opinion - roughstar333)


	123. Future Job

Future Job by Remilia - The Scarlet Moon

T'was a lovely day, and the transfer students at Constant Magic Academy were gathered for their medical inspection and future job test.

Everything had been going smoothly, up until that purple-eyed kid, one Sai Akuto, had gone up to Yata-Garasu for his test.

Said magical bird-spirit-thing had said that his body was healthy, taking a small break before divining his future job.

Then the darned kid had been called a freaking DEMON KING of all things.

But no, that wasn't even the most noteworthy thing, even though the last demon king had plunged the entire world into a massive war.

No, the examination had to go on, so the next kid, who had long black-streaked purple hair, known as Shirou Asama, had gone up for his examination.

That was when things went totally out of control.

The medical scan had said his body was a cross between human, vampire and gorgon, which was ridiculous in itself, and that was not including the fact he was also a minor SUN DEITY.

Things had really gone downhill when Yata-Garasu had stated his future job.

Everyone had leaned closer to hear, morbid fascination all over their faces as Yata-Garasu steeled its courage.

"Dimension-traveling god of evil."

If the declaration of Sai Akuto as a demon king was bad, this was freaking Ragnarök.

* * *

/Time Skip\

* * *

"Well, at least this year will be interesting." Mitsuko Torii thought to herself as she downed another bottle of sake.

* * *

{AN: Just a quick and dirty omake idea I decided to write down :3 Merry Christmas by the way :D - Remilia - The Scarlet Moon}

(P.S. So the crossover is "Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou", which as a light novel series is way better than its anime counter part - roughstar333)


	124. The Nine Summons

The Nine Summons by Elemental Phoenix

Harry looked over the formalcraft circle in the center of the room he was in, preparing himself mentally to summon the hero/villain that would hold his fate in his hands and fight alongside him in this travesty of a war.

As his audience was watching with bated breath, under the watchful, amused gaze of Zelretch, he began to utter the summoning chant:

**Silver and iron to the origin,**

**the gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone,**

**the ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**

**The alighted wind becomes a wall,**

**as the four cardinal gates close,**

**coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**

**Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).**

**Repeat every five times,**

**and simply, shatter once filled.**

**――――****I announce.**

**Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.**

**In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail,**

**if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer my call.**

**Here is my oath. I will become all that is good in the world of the dead,**

**slaying all the evil of the world of the dead.**

**You, the seven heavens clad in the three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence,**

**O keeper of the balance !**

As the last words of his chants left his lips, Harry felt a tug on his prana reserves, signifying a bond with a servant in formation, yet, something strange happened when the servant was about to materialize.

The color of the circle shifted several times, first from bright red to crimson, then gaining some blue to become purple, the purple decided to let the green color take its place as said color ushered grey and pink tones in its midst.

When all present thought it was over, the circle shifted to sky blue, before gaining a sunset effect, turning it orange, until it became indigo and than finally shifted to pure white, and all of that before exploding.

As the smoke and dust bought about by the burst settled, Harry and his ilk could finally see the servant, or the servants, as there were eleven persons standing in the summoning circle.

From left to right, the first summoned looked like a young boy, not a man yet, with fiery red hair and equally fiery red eyes and was wearing a red and white t-shirt with a strange symbol, black baggy pants, greave boots and black and red gloves; his sword, a regal-looking one, fit for a high-ranking knight, was resting on his right hip, waiting to be drawn and led to battle.

Next to him was also a Redhead,who by the looks of it, was maybe his sister, and as it seemed also his superior, with the was she dressed: a red, black and white battle dress with a miniskirt (the dress was more like a top with a waist cape), opera-style red and white gloves, and greaves that were partially hiding thigh-high socks.

Her sword, whereas the boy's sword was large but not overly so, hers was gigantic, easily as tall as she was.

Then there was a purple-headed young woman, hair done in twin tails, with a petite frame, and lightly clad with a strapless bra-like top, a dark purple short skirt ornate with black and purple cloth, thigh-high boots and just like the redhead, poofy opera-style sleeve sewn to a white collar.

Her weapon seemed to be an bat themed axe on which she leaned, while a strange bat was on top of her head.

Beside her was someone who looked like the elves in fiction: tall, citrus blond hair and yellow-green eyes full of amusement, yet she seemed like someone dependable and, like all elves, she had elongated pointy ears, completing the beautiful picture that she was.

She was clad in a green ans white dress with gold accents designed to be fashionable yet functional, and went perfectly with the great bow that was resting on her back.

Also present was a black-haired man, quite tall, with scars marring his face and torso, which was partially visible through the opening of his vest, which was as black as his hair and the outer layer of his outfit, while the inner layer was primarily crimson.

His face was frame by a slightly wild mane of black hair which was marred by a single red lock of hair, and going further down, you could see yellow eyes resting in their sockets, analyzing the situation.

Interstingly enough, besides the sword he held in his hand, he also had a robotic arm.

Next to him were two people that were, for a lack of better term, dead yet alive as a servant can be.

Both of them had white hair, though they differed in tint: indigo for the young man and light grey for the woman.

Their eyes were also something of note, as the female had the same eyes as the black haired swordsman, while the male's eyes were pink with the left looking like an on-off button, with a scar running from forehead to chin and going through it.

The seemingly young woman had, beside her yellow eyes, a big blue crystal on her forehead and one blue triangle mark on each cheek.

They were clad in dark tones, with the man clothed in an indigo and black suit with one shoulder pad and an armored chain on his lower back, and the woman in a tight-fitting black dress with pink accents made of a metal-like fabric, black high boots made in the same design, and wings-like contraption resting on her upper back.

Their weapons were drone-like machines, with the boy having six dagger-like weapons while the girl had two little robot helpers.

Next to the girl, was a boy clad in a white and blue full-body armor, with blond hair, blue eyes that appeared to be the only ones with pupils, strange as they were with their paw shape, a short, but wild mane of blond hair with brownish hands that made 2 particular bangs to look like dog ears and strapped on his back was a cannon of some sort, equally white and designed to be more like a sniping weapon than a wide-range destruction one, while still retaining this property.

Last, but not least, was a young black-haired woman, hair that had two white skunk stripes, with mismatched eyes, one bright red with a yellow pupil and an orange-ish yellow one, a black and white dress, with six tails made of cloth ornate with a bell at the end of each, black finger-less gloves plated with a white armor-like cloth, and ankle clothes that barely covered the feet. She was the only one not standing, instead preferring to sit on her spear, playing idly with her cloth tails.

As all stared at them, they said as one:

"**Upon your calling, I have come down from the throne, to fight alongside and for you in this war as Saber / Caster / Archer / Rider / Berserker / Assassin / Lancer , but first, you must answer this question of mine, to set me upon the world, free me of the chains of Gaia and to seal the contract in the stars, so I ask of thee: Are you my Master?**"

"Well, this is... peculiar. Harry, summoning servants out of the parameters of the war, even I did not foresee this, even with all the grail wars you were in."

But before Harry responded that yes, he was their master, they noticed something was amiss, namely, they were **NINE!**

"But how come..."

"What the.."

"Why..."

Let's just say this evening was the evening that changed everything in this war.

For the better? or for the worse?

Nobody can tell, as this single action created a new thread of fate, one that was closed off for the time being.

* * *

{Alright, the servants are the Elgang from Elsword, a korean MMO. they are all in one of their final class, among the 3 choices possible:

Elsword=Lord Knight (Saber)

Elesis=Grand Master (Saber)

Aisha=Void Princess (Caster)

Rena= Grand Archer (Archer)

Raven=Veteran Commander (Rider)

Add=Lunatic Psyker (Raging and Lucid Berserker)

Eve=Code Nemesis (Laconic and Lucid Berserker)

Chung=Deadly Chaser (Assassin)

Ara=Asura (Lancer)

I've taken the liberty of using a modified version of the original chant on the wiki, hope you won't hold it against me. *smiles sheepishly*

Also, Merry Christmas to all of you forum dwellers, and special thanks to Lupine horror, without whom all of this would've not exist. :D - Elemental Phoenix}

(P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, PEOPLE! GOOD BYE 2014 AND WELCOME 2015!- roughstar333)


	125. Following a Dragonborn

Following a Dragonborn by arrancarkuriboh

Harry decided that he would go to another world that he recently found out about (i.e. Zelretch found it amusing and told him about it).

So he appeared in a fairly ordinary medieval-looking city, apparently called Whiterun.

"Child. What are you doing out on the streets? A dragon is attacking the West Watchtower and could come here to Whiterun. Get indoors as quickly as possible!" a woman urged him.

'A Dragon? Interesting. Does it compare to the dragons of my birth world?' Harry wondered.

And so, he ignored the woman Ysolda, and snuck past the woman.

As he neared the so-called "West Watchtower," he noticed a small group of people there along with a strange man.

He decided to watch them attempt to pitifully battle the dragon, named Mirmulnir, which Harry later learns.

He also observed the strange warrior absorb the dragon's soul.

'Interesting,' Harry thought, 'he would be good research. I'll follow him.'

Harry proceeded to learn about the dragons of Tamriel, as he learned this world was called, and about the Dragonborn, as he accompanied the Dragonborn everywhere he went.

But it was when he arrived at a place called High Hrothgar, that he was found out.

Instead of being kicked out as an unwanted intruder, he was instead "examined," by a bunch of old men who reminded Harry of Nick.

Their reaction to him was to revere him as something called a 'Daedric Prince' of evil.

'A god of evil? Sounds familiar,' Harry thought, thinking of Angra Mainyu.

* * *

{I've been playing WAY TOO MUCH Skyrim for the past week or so. As a result, this omake. - arrancarkuriboh}

(P.S. well that is kinda true, what with Harry being an evil god and the daedric princes being gods of evil - roughstar333)


	126. Type FORUM: Taiga's Servant

**[TYPE FORUM]: Taiga's Servant**

* * *

(The school)

* * *

Souichirou Kuzukki glared.

Medea's eye started twitching.

Just a second a go, she summoned her new servant, the assassin, who was kneeling before her.

He kissed her hand.

Then he was gone and her hand was burning.

She looked down at her hand only to see that the assassins command seals where missing.

They both said "WHAT THE HELL"

* * *

(10 blocks away from the school)

* * *

"Well, that was fun. Now to find a new master that fits me."

The one who spoke was a 5foot 4inch tall brown haired and brown eyed young man in a simple black suit.

"Hey, what's that? "

He walked of towards the west of the city.

* * *

(1 week later)

* * *

Taiga Fujimura was smiling, ever since she found that strange guy sleeping on her roof.

On top of that, who would have known there was a magical war going on across the city and that she was now a master in it.

"This is going to be fun", Taiga chuckled.

* * *

Class: Assassin

Name: Fray100 (birth name only known to him self)

(Other names: moon eater, shadow keeper, eater of 100 dreams, and the dream eater)

Alignement: True Neutral, Neutral Mad

Strength: E-EX

Defense: D-EX

Agility: C-EX

Mana: E-EX

Luck: D-EX

Noble Phantasm: C-EX

-Personal Skills:

Presence Concealment A

Can't be found unless he or his master him wants to

Sleep master: B

Can restore and absorb prana well sleeping

Magic Resistance: C

Can block any magic lower then a C ranked spell

Sharp things like me: A

Cant be harmed by any sharpened items lesser then an A ranked item, NP or otherwise

Independent Action: A

Servant can remain in this world indefinitely even without a Master. However, in order to activate his Noble Phantasm, it is necessary to first acquire an extra supply of prana from alternative sources.

Noble Phantasms

Swipe mine now: C-EX

Can steal anything C rank or lower. If the item is stolen by someone other then him first, NP rank increases to EX to steal the stolen object, skill, power, or contract.

(Example: was able to steal his own command seals off Medea's hand the moment he touched it.)

Acorn of doom: C-EX

By pulsing prana in to the acorn, he can summon forth and endless legion of man eating squirrels

Eldritch Tools (why the world hates me): EX

Scepter of the Void: grants user the ability to warp reality around the user so he can teleport and erase objects

Cloak of Nevermore: grants user the power to command and control the shadows, along with the dark counterparts of all of the other elements.

Mark of the Outer God: grants user the ability to mess with causality and see any possible future.

Eldritch Tools shuts down after 10 minutes and can only be used once a day.

* * *

{this is my first time making an omake enjoy! Merry christmas everyone - fray100}

(P.S. Good try on the omake - roughstar333)


	127. New Year Resolutions

New Year's Resolution. by madmanalpha

"Happy New Year everyone, so what's everyone's New Year's resolutions?" Sakura asked as the gathering toasted in the New Year.

"Well for one to say no and not do the next 'favor' Fate asks me to do." Harry replied with an airy wave.

"Oh I want to create a whole new species that no one will have a clue about" DoD piped up from her seat.

"Umm… I'm pretty sure a New Year's resolution is supposed to be something more do…"

Shirou trailed off as he realized who he was talking to.

"Uh never mind, mine will be to win our cooking contest come March."

"Well I'm going to aim for biggest work of art on a dragon ever made." Liz said puffing up her chest.

"Well I'm not sure what to do for mine as my goals are already on track to finish by the end of this coming year." Francesca shrugged.

"Mine is to simply accomplish getting to a more normal size." Holly said as she made another attempt to get bigger.

"Well mine is the same as it has since I was summoned." Tama said looking at Harry intently.

"My wish has been fulfilled so I see no reason to get another resolution." Jack said flipping through a book.

"Well I want to find a fine woman to go out with and get back into my groove." Sirius said with a roguish grin.

"Well I um… that is to… uh… nevermind." Illya started than trailed off not looking anyone in the eye while a flush crept up her neck.

"I don't see the point behind this." Serial said in her apathetic voice.

"Aww come on Serial surely you've got something you at least want to do?" Questioned Alt.

"Nope."

"Well I've got nothing either." V/V said into the silence that had developed.

"Alright well I want to have an endless supply to those creampuffs Harry made." Alt piped up.

The Lens just simply glared at Alt, if looks could kill Alt would be nothing but a soot stain on the couch.

"Well I plan to be more active." Shadow said.

"Well I will be in the Clocktower soon so I guess mine would be to get apprenticed to Waver." Rin said with a flick of her hair.

"You don't want to apprentice to me?" Zelretch pouted.

"No I know that it will not end well for me." Was Rin's retort.

"Although maybe apprenticing to Harry would open more doors hmm…"

"Well mine will be to get you to want to apprentice to me Rin." Zelretch smirked back as the wheels in his head turned.

"Well I think mine will be to hmm… this is hard," Medusa began thinking hard.

"Oh I know have a nice sister month out somewhere."

"I could go for that." Euryale said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Mine will be to get everyone here in on a prank, to prank the Clocktower with."

"Mine will be to get you to study something serious for a change." Stheno smirked at the dawning horror on Euryale's face.

"Well mine is to find a little something, something that I will not tell you until I've got it." Arceuid smiled.

"Okay will mine will be to umm… create a unique recipe that Harry cannot replicate." Sakura said while shooting glances at Shirou.

* * *

-NYR-

* * *

"Hey Harry, sorry to bother you on New Year's Day, but I need you to do a favor for me."

Fate said as she appeared in the living room half an hour later.

"No I am not doing anything this time round." Harry said with a little bit of heat.

"But this comes with some perks." Fate coyly replied.

After a few minutes of silence.

"You are not leaving until I say yes are you." Harry stated.

"Nope." Fate popped the 'p' on that while smiling like the cat that got the canary.

"Alright fine what is the 'favor'?" Harry sighed

'Well there's always the next 'favor' right?' Harry thought.

* * *

[Well Happy New Year everyone and here's an Omake to mark the New Year. Hope your holidays were a blast. I think I'll upload the other Omake's I have saved right now piecemeal so as to not overwhelm you Roughstar. Well I've said my piece hope you enjoy :) –Madmanalpha]

(P.S. Happy New Year ! 2015 is here so yeah. . . Any way, my new resolution is to lose a bit of weight and maybe. . . maybe get a girlfriend . . . - roughstar333}


	128. Assured Victory

Assured Victory by Black Bullet of Seven

Harry stood, waiting for the smoke to clear as he looked at the silhouette of his new Servant.

He had already acquired Lancer, Caster, and Berserker.

Since he, for the most part, had or guaranteed more raw firepower later down the line, he opted for subterfuge instead.

So Servant Assassin was next, and it was a real pain in the ass!

Aside from Hassan, there were maybe 3 or 4 Heroic Spirits that he knew of that qualified for that class, and only one even somewhat appealed to him.

So faced with this dilemma, Harry did the (il)logical thing.

Ask Gramps and pray you survive.

Zelretch had a thoughtful look before grinning and vanishing, appearing a moment later with an ordinary black fedora.

When asked, Zel just remained silent and grinned.

So here he stood looking at the clearing smoke, and whatever Eldritch abomination he expected, he certainly wasn't prepared for . . .

. . . A normal adult woman?

She was somewhat tall, around 5'8", and dressed in a tailored business suit with a black fedora and a frown.

She had olive skin that marked her of Mediterranean descent and dark eyes with dark hair in a low ponytail.

And that was it.

No outstanding features or aura.

Completely normal except for her obvious status as a Servant.

He was so shocked at how _normal _she was that he almost missed her speaking.

"You must be my Master then, boy?"

She spoke with a stern tone that was to the point without being demanding.

Harry snapped out of his shock as she spoke and stood a little straighter at her tone.

He responded with minor confusion in his voice.

"Yes, I am your Master, though I would prefer partner. My name is Harry Potter. You wouldn't mind telling me your name and Class now, would you? Since we will be working together for the foreseeable future?"

He asked with a small smile and a hand held out to shake.

She held her stern gaze even as she shook his hand and announced herself.

"Servant Assassin. In life I was born with the name Fortuna, but I go by Contessa now. If that is all, Master then I shall take up my duties right away."

She said as she entered astral state and went into a guarding position.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her overly professional demeanor but otherwise did nothing.

Not everyone was going to be buddy-buddy with him, but as long as she wasn't hostile, he could deal with it.

Curious, he took a look at her stats to see what this seemingly ordinary woman could do to qualify as a Servant.

First, the physical stats . . . what?

Every physical stat she had was at D rank, Mana at E, and luck was. . . N/A?

What?

How does Luck of all things register as Not Applicable?

Class skill has only Presence concealment at the lowest possible rank, enough to blend into a crowd, and personal skills was . . . Blank?

No personal skills?! Seriously!?

He was so angry, that he was about to storm off to Gramps to ask why he got such a weak Servant when he caught something in his Master Vision.

Noble Phantasm . . .

Support . . .

Harry's eyes widened dramatically the further he read the description.

His previous misgivings weren't even a thought at this point.

"Is there an issue? You've been staring at me for quite awhile."

Harry snapped out of his demeanor at her statement and took a step back.

He looked at her ordinary looks and stern demeanor, her quirked eyebrow, and slowly, quietly, he started laughing.

Personal Skills?

Low Stats?

What does it matter?

He already won the war with this Servant, the world just doesn't know it yet.

He made a mental note to get Gramps something really nice, because this was one of the best gifts he has ever gotten.

* * *

A groan echoed in the training room in Harry's place in Fuyuki, followed by multiple others in varying pitch.

The room was a disaster.

Liz, Fran, Tamamo, and Harry were all laid panting on the ground, collapsed.

Harry's hair was strangling him, tied in complicated knots to keep him from unraveling it.

Liz had a concussion from taking a direct hit from Fran's mace at full power.

Tamamo was frozen in place, her tail stabbed to the ground with a small knife.

Finally, Fran was pinned to the ground, both of her legs impaled kebab style with Liz's Spear.

In the center of it all was Contessa, silently standing and stoic.

Slowly, she spoke up.

"That makes a record of 23 wins for me and 0 for you all. Honestly, I don't see why you attempt this constantly. I don't lose."

She spoke with surety and finality, as if such statement was fact.

Harry was honestly starting to agree with her.

He was about to retort when Contessa looked up.

She looked back at her Master and spoke again.

"Excuse me Master, it seems we have unwanted guests approaching. Allow me to take care of them."

She walked out, and Harry was honestly feeling sorry for whoever it was out there.

* * *

Name: Fortuna/Contessa

Original series: Worm

Servant Class: Assassin

Alignment: Lawful Neutral/True Neutral

Stats:

STR: D

END: D

AGI: D

MANA: E

LUCK: N/A

Class Skills:

Presence Concealment: E

Personal Skills:

None

* * *

Noble Phantasm:

The Path To Victory: She Who Will Accomplish All Tasks

Rank EX

Type: Support

Description: The power to win, under any circumstances and in any goal Contessa sets her mind to. Her Parahuman ability manifests as a power to visualize any, any situation in her head, and her power will then lay out a step by step process to accomplish said goal. This power cancels out any form of luck from interfering as her power accounts for any situation by seeing into the infinite paths of possible futures and choosing the best one. Using this power she, an otherwise ordinary person, was able to take out teams of city/building level superheroes/villains in seconds without getting a single scratch. This power as a Servant can substitute for a very large amount of Personal Skills with various ranks and types. There are only three known counters to this power. 1. Her power gives her the scenario to win in any question or situation, but she doesn't always know the correct question to ask. 2. Her power cannot affect beings uncomprehensible by the human mind, this would be 4th dimensional beings and Types and such. 3. This is only hypothetical, as it has never happened, but the final way to beat her power would be to put her in a situation where she, in the infinite paths of the future has no chance of victory.

* * *

{Lucifer Omake is probably coming tomorrow, but for now I need to get this plot bunny out of my head.

If anyone here hasn't read Worm, I hope that this will convince you.

So whachya guys think? I think Contessa soloing the Grail War by using nothing but psychological manipulation and badass normal skills sounds awesome. The fact that her power accounts for and simultaneously cancels Luck on both fronts makes her a bit of a gamebreaker as well. - Black Bullet of Seven}

(P.S. too OP, as Leet and Uber would say. Seriously, Contessa can solo probably solo an endbringer herself if it wasn't for the limitations of not understanding them - roughstar333)


	129. Somewhere in the Multiverse

_Somewhere in the Multiverse by dragonsong2795_

'Cold' was Black Wing's first thought as he appeared in this new world.

He was in a strange area of blue mists and sluggish magic.

Without a second thought, he made his wings appear on his human form and launched himself upwards.

There, things only got weirder.

Black Wing couldn't help it, he gaped.

'_Six Elves, six bloody elves. I finally found a universe where the elves are like they are supposed to be. Not house elves or those annoying midget elves that bite'_

He then noticed what the elves were facing.

'_Imperial Chinese Dragon, how intriguing! But why is it so hostile? I thought they were benevolent helpers of mankind . . . right, those aren't humans down there, so that might be why. . . '_

Black Wing, out of total boredom, decided to fly down and confront the dragon.

He didn't have anything else to do today after all.

As it turned out, he didn't even have to face the dragon.

The dragon took one look at him, then it's eyes widened.

It flew away like a bat outta hell.

Black Wing then turned to one of the elves, the female one that looked like a mythical wood sprite dressed somewhat like a princess.

He said, "You know, putting your hand in a dragon's mouth wasn't the brightest thing to do right?"

The elf nodded.

Black Wing smiled.

"Good. Now would you mind telling me where I am? My grandfather thought it would be funny to launch me across the Multiverse without any warning."

The elf blinked.

"Multiverse? There are multiple universes?"

Black Wing nodded.

"Yeah, Wait you speak English?"

Black Wing took a closer look at the 'Elf' and then nodded.

"Oh, you were originally human. How interesting!"

The elf gasped and then asked "Yeah, how did you know?"

Black Wing smirked.

"Because wood sprite, I can see the souls of beings and yours has the fiery passion that only Humanity has. Now please tell the two elven guards of yours behind me to sheathe their blades, I would prefer not to start my stay in this world by beating them black and blue"

One of the Elven guards, a female with short blue hair snorted.

"Like you could, we are divine warriors, we'd beat your ass six ways to Sunday."

Black Wing then smiled viciously.

"Oh really, Divine Warriors huh?"

Suddenly a massively powerful and malevolent wave of energy pulsed out of Back Wing before just as suddenly vanishing/

"Too bad for you then. I'm technically a God, so miss Divine Warrior, do you feel lucky?"

The group all looked at him in awe and shock, except the wood sprite, she looked like she wanted to experiment on him or ask him every question under, over and around the sun.

Black Wing smiled.

'_This world looks like fun!'_

* * *

_{So, to be fun, I've not put any names in, lets see if Roughstar can figure out what world this is, although with the clues I've given it shouldn't be too hard. Also there is a sneaky little cameo from another world, see if you spot it. - dragonsong2795}_

(P.S. well it looks like Blackwing is in a medieval fantasy world, right? All jokes aside, I don't really know where Blackwing is. I shall guess it is one of this three, Warhammer, Dungeons and Dragons, or Warcraft. No clue on the cameo though- roughstar333)


	130. God of Dreaas: Intruding Crow

God of Dreaas: Intruding Crow

Blackwing stood on the uneven snow-covered ground, pillars made from ice shaped into blades rising from the world far into the atmosphere.

The world was empty as far as one could see beyond the pillars, which stopped roughly 30 miles in every direction from where he stood currently.

A single child-sized structure could be seen with multiple spikes protruding from it.

Icy winds howled through the empty world indiscriminately, chilling even the container of all the World's Evils to the bone with temperatures beyond that of -800C.

The 'teen' headed towards the structure, casting several dozen warming charm networks across his body to get the temperature back to bearable levels.

Curious as to why the ground was uneven to the degree it was, The Infinite Archive decided to dust off some of snow and ice that had formed.

Managing to melt the snow and ice after usage of multiple heat charms and spells, he discovered not rock and ground like the he was expecting, but bodies.

The Infinite Archive did not jump back from the discovery, slowly standing back up to survey the area once more, coming to the conclusion that the entire 'ground' within the field of pillars was made from the bodies of the dead.

They were still clad in armor and arms they had fought and died in.

He drew closer to the structure, know contemplating whether it was natural or a being that had remained upright when the cold had come in.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as a being appeared in front of him.

Black cloak and hood hided the body from view, gloves and boots hiding the hands and feet.

Swords were held in his hands, bandaged, both far from a normal blade.

Pure white eyes opened from under the hood, gazing at the Dimension-walker with apathy.

In an emotionless tone, the being spoke to the 'teen'.

"**You do not belong here. Begone outsider, or I shall send you back from whence you came. ****If you are still alive by the end of this.**"

Blackwing readied himself, mentally and physically preparing himself for a battle.

One moment the being was there, the second he was behind Blackwing.

The container turning around with slight surprise before being smacked with the flat blade into a pillar of ice.

Sliding along the ground trying to regain his footing, blue fire raced towards the Infinite Archive from the cloaked being.

The Dead Apostle dodged the flames, jumping away as one of the pillars crashed down with a flick of the being's swords.

Finally coming to balance once more, he sent several of his more powerful magics out to fight the being, only for it to disappear and reappear at another point the instant he sent the magic into the world of reality.

The left sword disappeared while the being pulled out one of the books chained to his cloak, the chain breaking the instant the hand was placed upon the tome.

It opened and Fire rained down from the sky, heat arrived for the first time in that place since it changed to its current state.

The sky lit up with meteors falling from the sky, impacting the ground and splashing fire upon the snow and ice.

The fire did not melt the snow, nor were any craters created at any point where a meteor hit.

Blackwing managed to not be hit with any of the meteors easily twice his size in height, though flames lingered around him and the being.

A page was flipped as Harry sent an Avada Kedavra at the being, a great meteor easily the size of Venus forming and being dropped atop them as the being disappeared.

The Infinite Archive cursed as the meteor made from ice descended from above atop him.

It landed with a crash and a plume of snow in the shape of a mushroom.

When the snow settled and the two were able to see one another, Harry decided to pull out all the stops.

He summoned Tyrant, Serial Phantasm, Dream or Destruction, and Shadow of the Heart alongside him, his hair turning white in the process.

Tyrant charged in first, sword raised to cleave the being in half.

A flat blade was raised to block, the two swords sparked along one another while the being was pushed back less than an inch.

The being swung his blade out, sending Tyrant flying into a pillar, all while a snowstorm was billowing from the force behind the swing sending pressurized air past the combatants for several miles.

Serial and DoD went in next, the latter sending random bits of Magic and Technology from her mind, while Serial rushed in with her speed and spear.

Two pages tore themselves out of the tome before fading into dust, the book being shut and rechained to the cloak.

Twin swords made of crystal blocked the spear, one red and black, the other blue and white, each wielded by a child the age of 9.

The wielder of the red and black crystalline sword was a girl, blue eyes looking on in merriment, a red dress with black frills and sleeves adorned her body, a red bow in place in her hair.

The wielder of the other blade was a boy, red eyes looking with the same emotion as the girl, a blue kimono with white detached sleeves held by blue rope upon his body, a five-petalled blue flower resting in his hair.

They both laughed before the girl flicked her hand, the entire area they were fighting in breaking apart from the rest of the ground before floating in the air.

The boy then flicked his wrist, the floating earth spinning and twisting until it was a full sphere with its own gravity.

The two finally realized that Serial had been trying to push past them to impale the Second God upon her spear, idly noting the tiny drain in their magic reserves while near her.

Giggling with glee, the girl pushed Serial back, going for a swing at the Apathy of Blackwing.

The fragment blocked the blow, though was unprepared for the strength behind the deceptively frail girl's swing, sending her flying much like Tyrant had.

The boy had let his sword go, letting it float in the air before it dissembled itself into pieces.

From each fragment of the crystal sword, a blue/white beam was sent at DoD, the girl dodging the beams as they scored the ice beneath them.

As abruptly as they appeared, the Twins were gone and reality reverted back to normal.

The being known as Canuseius resummoned the cylindral blade.

The world quaked for a moment, then the bandages surrounding the weapon began to tighten around the body of the weapon, the other weapon catching fire upon the bandages.

**"You do not belong. Go away from Father's World."**

The flaming sword was swung, the air cracking as reality bent and shaped itself to the ideals of the God of Creation, the cylindral sword was thrust at the five individuals, forcing them back from an unstoppable force and sending them out of the dimension to their home dimension, in Harry's Living Room.

They landed upon a heap in the living Room, bruised and battered, the other occupants quietly wondering what could exact such punishment on Harry and his Fragments.

A fanged smile appeared on Harry's face before standing up once more.

"I need to find my way back there, that was the most fun I've had in a long time."

* * *

{Welcome to Third Age of Dreaas, A dead World of ice where all magic has faded beyond the First and Second Gods. Humanity, Fae, Angels, Demons, Grigori, Other Gods, Spirits, all faded to be replaced by the race named after the Armor of the First God, The men of Snow, Nedetes. Naught remains of the previous Ages, A sad fate for the World of Dreams. The Second God remains in his vigil keeping away the outsiders from interfering with Fate.

Dreaas remained in this state for the longest compared to the short lifespan of the First and the normal span of the Second, A total of 5,012,328,843,759 years spent in the snowy wastelands. The First age lasted only 500 years, the Second lasted for 6,294,940,184 years.

… Canuseius called in several types of magic that can classify as a nuke, didn't he. - greysongarr}

(P.S. so that is how Blackwing became interested in Dreaas, huh. Fun fact, thanks to greysongarr mentioning the years, Dreaas is 5018623784443 years old - roughstar333)


	131. God of Dreaas: Intruding Crow 2

God of Dreaas: Intruding Crow 2 by greysongarr

The Infinite Archive had been looking around the Kaleidoscope for that dimension.

Yet, even with the help from Zelretch, that place remained elusive.

It took weeks to find the exact place that Harry had found called 'Father's World', and they were somehow bounced back by a barrier that surrounded it.

But both of the two practitioners of the Second True Magic broke through the barrier, reaching that world.

Only the world was not ice and snow.

This time he brought along 'help', in the form of his Servants, Holly, Arc and Alt.

He did not expect what awaited their eyes, disbelief in his gaze at his surroundings.

Instead of snow in a place littered with pillars of ice, they appeared in an area of black and white grass, the horizon unlimited as far as the eyes could see.

Only two others ran amok in the field of white and black, one a child, the other looking barely before his second decade.

Laughter emanated from the two until they took notice of the visible quartet, the boy ran and hid behind the man, peeking out from behind with white eyes covered slightly by equally white hair, red bandages across his lower face.

Harry and company walked up to the man, slowly raising hands in the air to indicate no harm.

"You expect me to believe that you are harmless little Godling? Might as well allow the Servants to astralize, both me and the little one can see them."

Everyone blinked in shock and confusion thanks to the being in front of them.

The being sighed, holding his hand for the boy to take before they both disappeared, leaving them even more confused than before.

"Is this really the place you told us about, because it sure doesn't look like it." Holly asked Harry with slight teasing and concern.

"Zelretch and I made sure this was the place, and I made sure that Zelretch wasn't messing around when checked." Blackwing replied.

"And he proves it."

The figure that Blackwing had met in 'Father's World' appeared in front of them, looking around the area once before focusing on them.

White eyes narrowed on them, rage evident in the same way Harry had been when his version of Ilya died.

"**_You . . . You . . . You dare defile this place even more than you have before! You do not get another warning, nor a chance to go back. Die."_**

The bandages of the flat sword caught fire, before turning to ash and showing that place and its occupants the Sword of Shifting Metal.

The metal changed colors too fast for a normal being's eye to follow, while the sword itself changed size, length and design constantly.

It was sword that held the same origin as the Sword of Rupture, though was removed far earlier than it was meant to be.

The tomes clattered against their chains, the links stretching as far they could before breaking, the books floating around in front of the god.

They all dispersed into dust alongside the second blade the God of Creation carried.

A sword was fired from Ilya, coming within just a hairbreadth of him before he vanished, blood and black metal flying through the air as the blade cut through Ilya's bow and into her chest.

Harry's Archer fell to ground, twitching in pain for a moment before rolling away as Fran swung her mace at the God, the sword blocking the mace and cracking it the moment that struck one another.

The being flung her away, catching Alt's fist and throwing her into her sister.

Fire, Ice and Lightning rained down upon him from Tamamo, but he brushed them off and locked eyes with her.

An orb appeared before an outstretched hand, a black core with white surrounding it while violet lightning danced around his limb.

The orb shot out, and the Caster barely dodged as the orb of mana rocketed past her, falling beyond all their sights.

Then it detonated, a white and black mushroom-cloud rising from the impact zone, as a cloud of dust rushed towards them.

The cloud lasted for above two minutes, then it passed.

They looked and the cloud remained within the sky.

They quickly refocused on the God of Creation as his arm finally was put down.

Daggers struck his back, swords embedded themselves in his flesh courtesy of Ilya.

A spear became lodged in his chest from Liz, yet none of the wounds bled.

He was hit with an explosion before he could respond to any of the attacks, followed by another, and another, until he had been forced to take a step back.

When the smoke was cleared all those once around him were gone.

Amethyst was in the air, a Heaven's Breaker charging at the head of Prismakreuz.

A bang, then the being was swallowed by the beam, until it began to fade.

No damage occurred to surrounding area, leaving the God sticking out with the pieces of his sword flying around him in a sphere.

The being looked up at Amethyst, a hand raised at her with mass amounts mana being drawn towards the god.

Runic arrays made themselves known as a marble-sized sphere appeared in front of the palm.

Mana was pumped into the sphere, growing denser rather than larger, until it eclipsed what the Heaven's Breaker utilized by 5x.

It was to be fired, until a silver blade found itself placed in front of sphere, held by the First God of Dreaas.

The sphere dissipated, bandages covered the Sword of Shifting Metal, and the rage within the Second God's eyes dimmed to nothing.

A small frown was upon the Remnant's shadowed face.

Canuseius began to shake uncontrollably as the Remnant looked down upon him with disapproval.

"All that I asked . . . was for you . . . to guard the timeline . . . and against . . . those from the void . . . They are from . . . a different reality . . . I do not think . . . they wished harm . . . upon this place . . . "

The being spoke to the now ground touching Harry and Holly.

"If you . . . wish for . . . excitement . . . please refrain from . . . fighting with Canuseius . . . He does not understand . . . the meaning . . . of holding back . . . Ask to go to . . . the Second Age . . . You'll find your . . . excitement there . . ."

With that, the Remnant made a shooing motion.

There was a sound of shattering glass, and everyone that had gone to the Remnant's World was once more in Harry's Living Room.

None held any injuries from the fight with the Second God.

Alt said something that had all but Harry nodded in agreement.

"I guess we can understand why you came out beaten from your first time there."

* * *

{This is to be my last Omake for a time, until I am sure if I will be able to write during school and college hours. Is it sad that I look forward to school, merely so I can alleviate my endless boredom?

roughstar, If you remember the man Assassin fought during Remnant's World, Mitsu, then you have found your individual. - greysongarr}

(P.S. well it is kinda sad that Dreaas may not be updated for a while, but things happen I suppose. Anyway thanks for answering the question, and no it is not sad as you want your routine too change a little and maybe meet your friends in a place you see everyday - roughstar333)


	132. Fruit

Fruit by The Legendary Reaper

An eyebrow ticked, once.

It remained seated in a raised position.

Imperially, it sat above an eye that, if given to anyone, a look that created goose bumps.

It may have been because of the intense suspicion it was practically beaming out at the receiver of the stare.

The eyes themselves added to the effect, beautiful pale lilac surrounding the red iris that was shaped to the likeness of a hexagon which wrapped around a pale silver pupil that had traces of grey alongside it.

They ensorcelled all whom looked into them, even when they were all but screaming distrust of the person whom they were looking at.

It was perhaps lucky then, that the person they were currently aimed at was unaffected by it at all.

If anything, the amused smile tilting on the olden face seemed to gain another few notches on the amusement it was displaying.

The look of faint amusement was tempered with a tiredness that only the old could possess, a trait that all his companions had been showing lately.

The venerable old man sitting across from the young Immortal seemed to take the look in stride while reaching behind himself to grab an item.

A single fruit was brought to bear under the intense suspicion, covered in off shoots and swirls.

One could almost say it was a _Devil Fruit._

* * *

_xxxxx_

* * *

_{Well, hopefully I'll be making a comeback here, threw this together in 15 - 20 minutes. Alluding to a new omake I hope to push out soon while working with the wiki well, I don't have high hopes for it. - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. Looks like Harry is given a new mystery to discover, which will lead to the "One Piece" universe - roughstar333)


	133. Potions

**Potions by The Distorted Shadow**

Harry couldn't stop himself from frowning as he sat in Potions for the first time in this new universe.

He had decided to go to classes for a little while just in case they were any different to what he was used to.

However, he was most certainly not happy with how Potions turned out.

"Longbottom! Twenty points from Gryffindor for talking!"

The man was a nightmare, at least back in his own world Severus had managed to mellow out and actually cared about the safety of the students.

Even if he did have a certain disdain for all the dunderheads that needed to have their hands held during the lesson in order to get a properly functioning potion at the end of it.

It was also clear that the man was eyeing him like a hawk, waiting for him to slip up even once.

Of course he wouldn't make a mistake, he had helped Helena test out all her theories for improving and streamlining potions after all, so he could safely say that he was probably a better brewer than Snape.

In fact, he had also created a few special potions of his own and developed his skills in the discipline to the point where he could probably get a mastery without too much effort didn't hurt.

But watching Snape performing so poorly compared to his own Snape at teaching, offended his sensibilities.

And so, he vanished his potion and rose from his seat, much to the pleasure of the teacher and shock of the rest of the class.

"Potter!What do you think you're doing?!"

The man was both furious and clearly happy that he finally had something to 'punish' him for.

"Detention for the rest of the month!"

The man looked so smug but Harry ignored him.

Instead, he just walked up to the man who was now glaring a hole through his head.

"What do you think you are doing Potter?!"

The entire class was silent . . . until Harry casually picked up the Potions teacher and threw him out the door before sealing it.

Silence continued as no one understood exactly what was going on.

That is until Harry decided to speak up.

"Now, I came to this class to see if it was worth my time," he stated bluntly.

"However upon seeing the coursework and Severus's teaching method, I have come to the conclusion that there is nothing left for me to learn in this class and you could all use a new teacher."

A loud banging was heard clearly through the door and he could see plenty of the Slytherin's raring to get up and have a go at him.

He released his grip on his curses just a fraction and they suddenly lost any fight upon feeling he pure, undiluted _evil _radiating from him.

"So from now on," he continued with a vicious grin, "I will be teaching you the fine art of Potion making."

And with that the entire class found themselves cowering in fear.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Severus Snape was not happy, not happy at all.

To think he had been thrown out of his _own classroom _by that spoiled, arrogant, pathetic _brat_!

The worst part was that he couldn't even get the door open again, despite anything he tried.

So he grit his teeth and stormed to the Headmaster's office and prepared himself to enter into quite the tirade about the Potter boy.

When he stormed into the Headmaster's office however, he was surprised to see that the old man wasn't the only one there

Apparently he had called a meeting with Minerva, Lily, and _Potter_.

"Ah… Severus, what are you doing here?" the old man seemed confused, "I thought you had young Mister Potters class now?"

"That _brat!_" he snarled out in complete rage, "threw me out and sealed the door!"

A snort spread through the room and he noted _him_, about to burst into laughter.

"This isn't funny, _Potter!_"

His fury was only growing upon seeing his most hated foe laughing at his predicament.

"Ah, Severus, what do you mean 'he threw you out and sealed the door'?" Dumbledore sounded confused at that description.

He snarled at that question and Dumbledore released a sigh before rising from his seat.

"I suppose I'll have to go and have a word with young mister Potter."

As such, the most powerful Wizard alive made his way around his desk and was quickly followed by McGonagall, Lily and Potter.

The trip back took longer than the trip up, mainly because Dumbledore was taking his sweet bloody time with his walk.

However, they eventually reached the door.

The old man started to knock on the door.

"Mister Potter! Open this door right now before I have to use force." the man commanded.

Snape found himself grinning at the thought of the boy rushing to the door in order to ensure he didn't earn the wrath of the old Headmaster.

"Piss off, you old goat." the call from the other side of the door came and everyone blinked in disbelief at the response.

"I see, then you leave me no choice."

The headmaster used an overpower finite charm to dispel whatever charm was holding the door closed before he proceeded to open it . . .

Or not.

They all blinked as the door refused to budge.

"What the?"

The headmaster seemed just as put out as everyone else as he proceeded to systematically work his way through every method of unsealing a door he knew until he eventually stepped back.

"Everyone, get back... Bombarda!"

The old headmaster blasted the door, only for it to remain unfazed by the blasting curse.

"I. . . what the?"

The headmaster himself seemed unable to comprehend the situation.

Meanwhile, Snape found himself staring blankly at the fact that Potter could lock the _bloody headmaster himself_, out of a room in Hogwarts.

Suddenly, Lily stepped forward.

"Harry, it's Lily, can you please open the door and let us in?"

The woman he loved asked politely and he was about to sneer at her for thinking such an approach could possibly work when he heard the door click open.

He immediately found himself staring blankly as the woman entered the room.

As his rage boiled over, he stormed into the room and straight towards the arrogant _bastard_!

"Be quiet Severus," he froze upon hearing Lily's voice sounded behind him before she walked up to the boy much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"Harry, can you please tell me why you felt the need to throw Professor Snape out of his own class?"

The boy simply smirked and responded easily.

"I came here to see if it was worth my time," he stated bluntly, earning a growl off the man.

"Upon arriving however, I find myself unhappy with Severus Snape's teaching methods and decided I would take over."

That arrogant little brat!

"Mister Potter, I assure you that Severus is the best Potions teacher in the country," Dumbledore stated bluntly.

Lily found herself silently seething at that claim.

S_he _was a better potions teacher than Severus.

Sure he was the better potions _master_, but mastering a subject and teaching it didn't always go hand in hand.

"Okay class, everyone who believes Severus Snape is a better teacher than me, raise your hand." the boy commanded calmly.

" . . . "

Silence reigned as only Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson held up a hand, for they clearly put both up in an attempt at rigging the votes.

"See, even the majority of Slytherins agree I'm the better teacher."

Snape felt his fury rising.

"Now please leave, so I can continue instructing the class on the fine art of Potion making."

And with that, Snape snapped.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Snape found himself groggily opening his eyes to the ceiling of the Hospital Wing.

"What just happened?"

He couldn't understand what he was doing in the hospital.

The last thing he remembered was pulling his wand on that arrogant Potter brat . . .

"Severus, do not move," Poppy commanded upon noting how he was now awake.

He complied, he knew just how difficult it was to heal others when they ignored your orders after all.

"What happened?" he asked weakly as he felt his lung struggle to function at full capacity.

"You attacked Harry Potter," she stated bluntly.

"Apparently, he then proceeded to beat you for attempting to do such a thing."

"That _Potter Brat_ did this to me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Indeed he did," she stated with a frown.

"He broke thirty seven of your bones, punctured your lung, bruised your intestines, and ruptured your spleen."

Wait . . . WHAT?!

"How did he manage to do that?"

He couldn't believe it.

" . . . "

"Poppy, how did he do that to me?" he asked again upon hearing her silence.

"Apparently, Mister Potter's _hair_ is stronger than you."

* * *

{**Well, it has been awhile since I last wrote a FG Omake. So here is one that just popped into my head, it is unrelated to any of the previous Omakes I've done but I hope you all enjoy it. - The Distorted Shadow}**

(P.S. well not that not I hate God of Dreaas, but I am glad that there is a different omake to post. - roughstar333)


	134. Killed by Annoyance

Killed by Annoyance by The Distorted Shadow

Albus Dumbledore frowned as he walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He hoped that by summoning another version of Harry Potter he would be capable of dealing with Voldemort and averting the loss of even more innocent life.

Instead, he had gotten an apathetic monster that didn't care if innocents died because he hadn't lifted a finger to help those in need.

Honestly, the boy was almost as bad as one of those evil beasts that called themselves Magi.

He shook his head, there was no point on dwelling on the past.

What he needed to do was find a way to make the boy care about the people around him.

The problem was convincing the boy that they were worth protecting.

Like many times before, he was the first to reach the hall for breakfast.

Unlike every other time he arrived however, this time he immediately slammed the doors closed upon seeing _what _was there before him.

His heart beat a thousand miles a second as he realized everyone in the school was at risk, that they could all very well die in an instant if they were not careful.

Honestly, his mind was simply left wondering _why?_

Why is the Great Hall currently playing host to _The Beast Of Gaia, The First Dead Apostle Ancestor, Primate Murder?!_

Then others started to make their way to the Great Hall only to stop in the hallway upon seeing him standing there before the door.

"Albus, what is going on? Why are you out here?" Minerva asked upon arriving.

He found himself reticent to tell her what the problem was, doing so could potentially create a panic that would draw the beast's attention.

"Minerva, we have a rather serious problem but I need you to promise me that you will not panic." he stated before explaining why.

"Because if everyone panics, then there is no guarantee anyone will live past today."

It was clear from the expression on her face that she was uncertain of what to do right now, especially given that he was the Headmaster and he was rarely ever scared enough to make a statement like that.

"Albus, what is the problem?"

She sounded worried, almost terrified.

Then again, she was used to seeing him being completely in control and confident in his ability to deal with any situation.

"The Beast Of Gaia is in the Great Hall," he stated as bluntly as he could, causing her to look at him for a few seconds before her eyes widened in realization.

"You don't mean . . . Primate Murder?"

Her voice was smothered with terror at the mere mention of the name.

It was well known that the First Dead Apostle Ancestor was the single most dangerous existence towards humans, with only the Fifth Ancestor being a possible competitor as far as threat level was concerned.

"Indeed I do," he confirmed.

"We need to make sure all the students are safe and leave the school immediately.

Let it be said that his Gryffindor courage was shining through as he knew that there was no hope of even surviving more than a millisecond against the beast but he refused to leave the students and save himself.

While the conversation was going on, the gaggle of students had grown and now most of them were now standing just outside the Great Hall with clear confusion written on their expressions as they tried to find out what the problem was.

"Hello Headmaster," a silky voice cut through the rabble.

Dumbledore found himself once again facing the boy that had caused so much problems and just like usual, he was flanked by those two girls that were always glued to his sides, "what appears to be the issue?"

He found himself speechless as he tried to come up with a valid excuse for why he wasn't letting everyone into the room.

However as it appeared that he took too long, the boy slipped past him and opened the door, revealing to everyone in the hallway the Beast that existed to slaughter humans.

"Oh," and with that one simple word from Harry, the physical embodiment of the concept 'kill humans' charged towards him so quickly that Dumbledore was unable to move in time to try and move the boy and his girlfriends out of the way.

Only to freeze in disbelief upon seeing the anti-human abomination pin Harry and Alt before it started to _happily lick them_.

"What?"

It was all that could escape his lips upon seeing the single most feared monster in existence acting like an overgrown puppy towards his newly summoned hero of the light.

"Harry, did Zelretch tell you he was going to send Primy here?" Alt asked

Dumbledore found his mind freezing at that question.

"No, gramps didn't tell me anything." the boy responded with irritation in his tone.

"I swear I'll rip him a new one when we get back."

"Wait in line." Alt stated bluntly, earning a nod off the boy who was still being enthusiastically licked by the beast.

"What is that miserable beast?" the voice of the young Malfoy heir sounded out amongst the crowd before he walked out and towards the white wolf.

"Looks like Potter found a mongrel off the street."

The haughtiness in Draco's voice vanished immediately afterwards, along with his entire body as nothing more than a fine paste of blood was left when the beast did nothing more than _look _at him.

"Primy! Bad girl!" and with that, Harry proceeded to give the beast a light slap on the nose.

"What have we told you about slaughtering humans just for being annoying?"

As He sounded unhappy, the beast backed away and made itself look small as a sad expression spread across its face.

"Well, he _was _asking for it," Alt stated bluntly as she got back to her feet along with Harry.

"True, I suppose I can stop at a light tap this time." the purple haired child stated with a frown.

"Just don't get into the habit, okay Primy?"

The giant dog started to nod enthusiastically before Harry smiled kindly and then proceeded to rub the monsters ears, "good girl."

Dumbledore just knew nothing was going to stay the same if that beast was going to be staying as Harry and Alt's pet . . . dog . . .

His mind stalled upon finally making the connection.

Alt had a good relationship with Primate Murder.

Harry had one of Altrouge Brunestud's hairs as his wand core.

Alt had mentioned Zelretch and Harry had called the man Gramps.

If his reasoning was correct then . . . Alt _was _Altrouge Brunestud!

He felt his mind wavering, honestly the only way things could get any worse was if . . .

"Arry! Is tha' Primate Murder?" oh, good lord, no . . .

Why did Hagrid have to show up?

* * *

**{Okay, another quick Omake from me, hope you all enjoy. - The Distorted Shadow}**

(P.S. . . I got nothing to say - roughstar333)


	135. Magus

Magus by The Distorted Shadow

Professor McGonagall had to admit, she was impressed as she listened to the young Mister Potter teach young Miss Granger about the Elements in magic.

It was a rarely touched upon subject as far as wizards went, there was something however, that was bugging her about everything he was saying.

"Tell me Mister Potter," she started to ask, gaining his attention once again.

"How is it you are so certain about the elements in relation to _Magi?_"

She found herself spitting out the term the sickest of the magic users used for themselves.

Honestly, she had heard that some of the stuff Voldemort did was considered _standard _for one of those monsters.

"I would've thought it was obvious," he sounded incredibly amused by her question, "because I _am _a Magus."

She froze at that claim before rationality overcame her and she remembered something very important.

"Do not joke about such things, Mister Potter," she demanded.

"Magi and Wizards cannot use each other's styles of magic, that is common knowledge."

He simply laughed in response to her claim.

"Perhaps under ordinary circumstances, however I am anything but normal." He looked awfully amused by her claim.

"Due to events that I will not divulge with you, I have both a Wizards core and a Magus's circuits. Beyond that, I was raised at the Clock Tower, so I consider myself a Magus that uses Wizardcraft as opposed to a Wizard that uses magecraft."

She began to feel nervousness flood her being as she started to consider what he had just said.

Magi were cold and calculating, unconcerned with what happened to others as long as they could continue their research . . .

This version of Harry Potter clearly didn't care about anyone there with the exception of Alt and V/V.

Then there was the way he was so knowledgeable compared to others of his age group, which could certainly be an indicator that he was a far harder study than the rest.

But did he research forbidden topics?

"Mister Potter," she started to ask, wondering what his response to her next question would be, "do you have any morals?"

"Morals?" his voice was questioning.

"What are those and can they be Vivisected?"

She found her eyes widening at that response before quickly excusing herself and heading towards the headmaster, he would definitely need to know about this.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Harry had to stop himself from laughing his ass off as he watched the terror appear on McGonagall's face before she started walking towards the Headmaster.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice called out from beside him, "are you really a Magus?"

She sounded uncertain of what she was saying but he simply grinned at her and responded easily.

"Indeed I am," his voice was just as easy going as it usually was.

"Though I am a bit less extreme than others when it comes down to experimenting on people."

He could see her swallow nervously as she tried to come up with something to say in response.

"I usually only experiment on my own body or simple minded creatures, though I have experimented on the soul of my own world's version of Voldemort." he tried to reassure her only for her to look at him with horror written across her face.

"You experimented _on his soul_?" She sounded terrified of him now.

"Don't worry, I'm done experimenting on other peoples souls." he responded easily.

" I'm still experimenting on my own, it's really annoying when you have so much power that you can't get a half decent fight anymore."

He almost laughed upon seeing the bookworm slowly inching away from him.

He just wanted to see how this Dumbledore would react to the news.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Dumbledore was in a panic.

HOW COULD HARRY POTTER BE A MAGUS?!

He was supposed to be the beacon of the light, not a heartless monster!

Minerva had informed him of how the boy responded to her question only made him even more terrified.

It did explain the boys refusal to help them, a Magus never helped someone unless there was something to be gained from such an action.

He just needed to find a way to convince the boy that his way of living was wrong and that he should embrace the wizarding way instead of becoming a heartless beast that would cut open their best friend just to see how their organs functioned.

So he rose from his seat and walked over to the boy.

"Harry, my boy." he started to say before noting the glares that those two girls were emitting at his method of addressing the boy.

"I believe Alt and V/V already told you that I'm not yours." the boy sounded incredibly amused at the event.

Dumbledore would not be deterred so easily.

"Ah, yes . . ." he admitted awkwardly.

"However, there is something I need to discuss with you."

"What is it?" the boy didn't seem at all interested but he decided to charge in anyway.

"Minerva tells me that you claim to be a Magus" he stated, waiting for confirmation, only to receive none.

"Well?"

"Well what?" the purple haired boy asked bluntly.

"Aren't you going to answer?" he asked, earning a tilt of the young boys head.

"Answer what?" he felt his anger rising at the boy being so stubbornly obstructive.

Seriously, he was trying to prepare the boy to fight this world's Voldemort and the boy simply seemed like he was trying to block him every step of the way.

"About you being a Magus?"

He could feel his voice rising as he declared the point he was focusing on.

"What about it?"

He felt like bringing out his wand and hexing the boy for being so awkward.

"Are you a magus!" he snapped.

"Yes, and there is no need to snap, you might hurt yourself," the boy stated bluntly.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't being so obstructive," he stated in irritation.

"And how was I being obstructive?" the blindfold wearing teen asked.

"You refused to answer my question!" He was definitely pissed off now.

"I did not." He was so close to throttling the boy just then, that he had to take a double take, and take a few breaths before making his next claim.

"You clearly did not answer my first question about you being a magus." He forced himself to remain calm as he made that point, only to see the boy raise an eyebrow.

"I answered your first question about that."

He was going to kill the boy, by god he was going to kill the boy.

"You may have made a statement before then but if you expect me to clarify your statements without prompting then that is your own failing, not mine."

He froze.

And his anger swelled again.

"Mister Potter," he stated while trying to keep his irritation at the boy in check,"that is not an acceptable defense."

"Mister Dumbledore," he found himself blinking at the casual way the boy addressed him.

"In case you have forgotten, you kidnapped me . . . if anyone here needs a defense, it is you."

"Well, it appears that it was a good thing I did kidnap you," he stated angrily.

"If you are dark enough to consider yourself a magus, then you clearly need to be shown the light!"

Then he felt it.

Raw Killing Intent.

Great enough to put the fear of god into a dragon.

"Your counterpart in my world tried to do the same thing," the boy stated bluntly.

"He failed. What makes you think you stand any chance of changing me, especially when I don't want to change?"

And with that, the boy returned to his meal.

Dumbledore could do nothing more than stare as one simple fact became clear to him.

There was a Magus in Hogwarts.

* * *

**{Well... this Omake turned out far more serious than they usually do... oh well, I guess I'll just post it anyway, hope you all enjoy. - The Distorted Shadow}**

(P.S. so nice omake here. Anyway, some of you guys are assholes. If you did not like "God of Dreaas", just ignore it and don't write anything. I mean, sure they weren't technically omakes, but that was the only thing posted in the omake thread at that time. Hell, it was written better than some of the omakes posted earlier in the first omake archive. So please, shut up and take what is given - roughstar333)


	136. Greater Good

Greater Good by Peanut.007

"Harry, why can't you just start working for the greater good?"

Dumbledore, after weeks of being ignored, had finally resorted to begging.

The Infinite Archive turned towards the old goat.

"You know, I have a friend who spent his life for the greater good. Would you like to meet him?"

"If I can get him to see the light through one of his friends, my plans can run on schedule." Dumbledore thought to himself.

"I would like to meet this person."

Harry grabbed Dumbledore's shoulder and disappeared into kaleidoscope light.

* * *

Later on The Throne of Heroes

* * *

EMIYA looked at the old man in front of him.

"Ha! The greater good, all that waits at the end of that is hell. Drown in your ideals and die!"

* * *

{ This is my first omake on this forum. Just writing down a thought in the back of my head. - Peanut.007}

(P.S. Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Peanut.007 wrote an omake. The bad news is that I removed almost all the "God of Dreaas" omakes at greysongarr's request. - roughstar333)


	137. Type FORUM: The Imagination Breaker II

_**[Type FORUM] The Imagination Breaker II : Phoenix Of Imagina, Alternate Path: See It to The End by Elemental Phoenix**_

"Berserker Attack" was the cry that signaled the start of the fight.

As Berserker neared his target, he was suddenly trapped in a cage, one that was seemingly made of pure lightning.

"Alright then, I will have to be serious about this fight. Girlie, don't expect your servant to survive the fight, no matter who he was in his life." The Phoenix said, a bored, borderline annoyed expression on his face.

"What are you saying? YOU, a Nameless hero can beat my Berserker? Ridiculous, laughable!" Illya replied, a mad look of confidence on her face.

"Then tell me why has he not gotten out of my _plasma cage_? No matter, time to fight!"

To call it a fight was like calling a cat a reptile.

As in a error in and of itself, for every blow given by the strange servant of the sword seemed out of the world, as if the laws of Gaia couldn't truly affect it.

With each slash, each stab, it was a part of Berserker's very, being that was absorbed in it, fueling it further as the lantern pattern on the sheath began to glow, each hit brightening it until it glowed a deep purple, signaling something known only to Saber.

"Time to finish this! _Soul Eraser! __**Divine Strike Shifter!**_"

As he spoke, Saber performed a Iai strike that carried his will to just Erase his enemy from the world, from the Akasha itself, resulting in a purple house-sized sword wave speeding towards Herakles.

The moment it connected, all around the planet felt the effect of the skill, as his legend, his imprint on the world was erased there and then and as the energy faded, Saber just said with a warm smile on his face, the kind of smile that said that everything was alright.

"Hey master, now that it's taken care of, how about we go home and you make me taste another of your culinary works of art? Oh and take Illya with us, she will need it."

And That's how Fuyuki was saved and The first servant of the war was beaten.

* * *

(P.S. you know, the title of this omake reminds me of those old as movies with awesome yet long titles - roughstar333)


	138. Why Not

Why Not by The Distorted Shadow

Harry Potter couldn't stop the smirk from gracing his face as he watched Draco Malfoy cower behind his dragon Patronus.

Of course it didn't last long before the boy's stupidity and bluster returned.

"H-ha! Do you really expect me to believe that's a _real _patronus?" the blonde moron asked arrogantly.

"A real patronus can't interact with anything or roar like that!"

Well well . . . it looked like the resident idiot _could _think a little despite his complete lack of common sense or survival instincts.

"Under ordinary circumstances that would be correct," he admitted.

He was however, more than willing to enlighten the ignorant people that were gathered around him.

"But my element and origin enhance my patronus far beyond the typical standard."

He could tell the boy was now confused, but he would limit what he was saying for the sake of keeping things concise.

"An Origin is something that wizards don't normally care about as it has no impact on their wizardcraft unless they awaken to it." he admitted easily, making everyone look around in confusion despite the fact they were obviously still terrified of the Patronus Murder currently occupying the hall.

"But an Origin is the core aspect of a person's very existence." he started.

"For it is what defines them, the concept that will act as a recurring motif during their lifetime. Normally, most people won't pay any attention to it, unless they are a Magus."

He could tell that his claim was drawing plenty of attention to his explanation and he decided to give an example.

"Take my friend Emiya Shirou for example."

It was best to give one of the most obvious and clear cut examples he could when talking about this point, so he chose his old friend.

"He has a matching element and origin in the form of _Sword._ This, combined with a few mental issues he has, allowed him to manifest the reality marble _Unlimited Blade Works_, which can store every aspect of any sword he sees, including its history and even the concept of its creation."

He could tell that everyone was finding this slightly confusing, so he decided to give them the biggy.

"My own Element is _Spirit_ and my Origin is _Being_, these two together make it so that my magic recognize spiritual entities as _being_," he stated, placing extra emphasis on the word of being for that was important.

"As such, if I create or interact with anything spiritual, it shall be as if they were physical, even my patronus for example." he explained with a grin.

He could tell the people were all clearly discussing what he had just revealed but he waited for them to finish.

"Wait, if your magic recognizes anything spiritual as being physical, then what would happen if you were to die and become a ghost?" Hermione asked.

He smiled at the fact someone had noticed that point.

"If my spirit ever leaves my body," he started to say.

"Then, it shall become a new, immortal body that I can control just like my current one. That is the true nature of my magic, that is what the Magi call '_The Heavens Feel_'."

He could see the teaching staff's eyes all widen at that claim.

Clearly, they recognized the name of one of the five _True Magic's_ and were shocked to hear him talk about one of them as if he knew it.

Then again, he really _did_ know it, so he felt more than qualified to talk about it.

"If that's true then, why are you still using your body?" the bushy haired girl asked with a frown.

"Sentimental reason and the fact that I've made plenty of adjustments to it to be way too comfortable to just throw it away." he admitted with a shrug, earning a few wide eyes from the people around him.

"And what sort of _adjustments_ have you made to your body?" Dumbledore asked and he decided to list just a few of them.

"I have experimented on my eyes, carved Runes into all of my bones, wrapped Mithril wire around those bones, tattooed runes onto my organs, augmented by nervous system with Ether Lite," he listed, causing everyones faces to pale at the relatively extensive list of alterations he made to his body.

"WHY IS THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THINGS LIKE THAT TO YOURSELF?!"

Oh? It seemed like James Potter had grown both sick and angry at his claim.

"Why not?"

His question was serious, why _wouldn't _he adjust his body when he could do so to make himself stronger?

"What do you mean why not?!"

James Potter clearly didn't know what to think as he yelled at 'his son'.

Seriously, why would anyone even _let _him do that to himself?

"Every one of those adjustments has been made with the goal of increasing my abilities and ensuring my survival against greater foes," he stated easily, "and those adjustments have allowed me to survive many conflicts and face foes are older than myself before my ascension to being a _True Magician_."

"Now if we are quite finished," he stated bluntly, "I would like to tear the Blonde Ponce apart before I grow too weary to bother carrying on."

And without waiting for anything else, Malfoy's Patronus was torn apart by the ravenous Patronus Murder.

Sometimes answering questions was just such a drag.

* * *

**{Well, here is a new Omake, though I suppose that a bit like the last one, this one isn't really that humorous compared to my previous entries but... meh, oh well. - The Distorted Shadow}**

(P.S. sorry for the late update, kinda busy thanks to school - roughstar333)


	139. Type FORUM: The Resetter 2

[Type FORUM] The Resetter 2 by The Faceless God

How could things have gone so wrong?

This was the thought going through the figure which was shrouded in anonymity's head at that moment.

All he wanted to do was be part of the whole [Type Forum] thing, but he got his timing completely wrong and showed up late for the party!

Not only that, but he somehow broke the Grail.

He couldn't quite remember how, but somehow he did.

The grail had been cracked open along its side and blood like liquid was flowing out in a steady cascade.

If it weren't for the giant bathtub he had projected beneath it, he was certain he'd have accidentally caused a repeat of the Fuyuki Fire.

Of course, he was forgetting that projections don't last forever, but, as they say, ignorance is bliss.

He paced back and forth, trying to think of some way to fix this.

He projected a watch onto his wrist and looked at the dozens of hands, which showed everything from what era it was to what millisecond it was, and groaned.

He'd have to fix things soon, otherwise he wasn't sure he'd be able to salvage the plot.

Then again, the plot tended not to matter when he was involved.

If only he had more time...wait.

He slammed his head into a nearby wall once e realized what an idiot he was.

He had completely forgotten one of his most useful abilities!

Raising his hand above his head, he snapped his fingers just as his giant bath tub began to overflow.

* * *

-Line Break-

* * *

How did he mess up so badly...AGAIN!?

He had meant to reset time to before the Fifth Holy Grail War, and he did just that.

Only. . .He hadn't intended to end up in the THIRD Holy Grail War!

Now what was he supposed to do?

He'd have to wait for the war of Fate/Stay Night to roll around, and that would be such a pain!

He couldn't wait that long!

He needed something to do!

Then again . . . he could always practice a bit with THIS war.

Hehehe. . . this would be fun. . .

* * *

-Line Break-

* * *

Name: The Faceless God (Real Name: UNKNOWN)

Servant Class: UNKNOWN

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Stats:

STR: B (from martial arts training)

END: B (from his sadistic sensei)

AGI: DA (normally prefers to move at his own pace, slow, but has AGI rank A when running away)

MANA: EX (I AM A GOD!)

LUCK: DA (Normally D, but A if his luck is deciding whether he lives or dies)

Class Skills: UNKNOWN

Personal Skills:

Anonymity (EX): Shrouds appearance and stats

Don't Rush Me (A): All servants with an AGI higher than his has their AGI stat reduced by one stat level (A to B, B to C)

Undo Button (EX): Allows Faceless to rewind time, but he usually messes up how far back due to his low LUCK stat

I Forgot (A): Makes it difficult for both masters and servants to remember things about him (Skills, Battle Prowess, Etc.) making it so they can't plan for skills such as the Undo Button. However, it also effects himself and his master to a lesser degree.

* * *

(P.S. so I am way too busy than usual, thanks to becoming part of a play my school is doing, so yeah updates may be sporadic - roughstar333)


	140. Primy

Primy by ssthehunter

Dumbledore froze the moment he saw Harry's patronus.

"My bo-"

He quickly stopped himself at V/V's glare.

"Harry, why is your patronus, pardon my language, the bloody fucking goddamned **PERSONIFICATION OF HUMAN DEATH?"**

Harry tilted his head to the side, as the Beast of Gaia violently tore apart Malfoy's patronus in the background.

"Primy? What's so bad about Primy? I took her for walks, fed her treats, among other activities. I don't think there's a problem Dumbledore."

Dumbledore paled when he heard that.

He had to remove Harry from the others before they managed to corrupt him further.

"Huh, I didn't think a patronus could bleed. Or make that sort of noise." Harry stated with an odd look in his eyes.

Nobody noticed Alt quickly backing away.

* * *

{My first attempt at an Omake. Oh god what was I thinking. - ssthehunter}

(P.S. READ THE PREVIOUS OMAKE'S P.S. - roughstar333)


	141. Type FORUM: Taiga's Servant 2

Why People Never Cross Time Lines/ Type Forum: Taiga's Servant 2 by fray100

Out of nowhere, a hole appeared in the sky and something comes rocketing out of it.

Crash!

"ow"

"Crap, Faceless warn me the next time you use the Undo Button."

Fray100 looks around.

"Just where and when am I now."

'thwack!'

Taiga falls from the sky and lands on Fray's head

"Where am I?! How are there you, Fray?! where are we?!"

Fray twitches as Taiga sits on his back.

"Get off me, ow"

"What is the meaning of this, you mongrels?"

A younger looking Gilgamesh approaches the temporally displaced master and servant.

"Crap, we're in ancient Babylon. Good thing I know how to get out of here."

"You do?" asked Taiga

"Yes like this. Acorn of Doom!"

Gilgamesh's palace is instantly flooded by man eating squirrels as the two make their escape via the Eldritch tools and back to their own time line leaving a more mentally scarred young Gilgamesh behind as he watches his soldiers get eaten by squirrels.

* * *

back in the present

* * *

"Die, you evil tree rat" Gilgamesh yells as he launches several of his weapons at a squirrel that's trying to avoid being killed.

Kirei's eye starts twitching.

'Not again' as he sees his companion go run off to try to kill his most hated enemy.

* * *

few blocks away on top of a building

* * *

Taiga watches Gilgamesh trying to kill a squirrel trow a pair of binoculars with her servant.

"Now do you see why I don't often time travel?" Fray100 says

"I think so", answered Taiga

"Good, now let's go find that cat loving Berserker or that dragon-man-dragon thing."

"That sounds fun."

Taiga and her servant go hunting for the other masters and servants.

* * *

{AN: and thats two but it still needs spell check }

(P.S. Fray100, you have so much gramatic errors that my computer crashed - roughstar333)


	142. Type FORUM: The Resetter 3

Type FORUM: The Resetter 3/prelude by The Faceless God

"So, it seems you have lost..."

Angra Manyu was enraged.

In the Third Holy Grail War, there was a ninth servant, one that had driven several masters and servants insane.

One that seemingly had no master.

It had been a nuisance then, and it was a nuisance now.

"You remember our deal right? I gave you one chance to win, one chance to take over the world, and you failed. The Magus Killer denied you, and then you just had to go and throw a little temper tantrum and weaken yourself. . . Now, as the new master of this realm, I hereby forcibly expel you from the grail!"

Angra Manyu cried out a thousand curses, but it could do little in its weakened state.

It had lost, and it accepted defeat like a toddler denied a toy.

"Kukuku . . . I had my fill of being a servant", the faceless one said to itself.

"Now lets have some fun with THIS role! Hehehe..."

* * *

-Line Break-

* * *

A small girl with white hair and gold eyes woke up in her bed, alone, sweating and with tears in her eyes.

"Caren . . . Caren . . . "

"NO! GO AWAY!" Caren screamed as she held her ears and whimpered, but the voices persisted, as they always did.

"Accept us. . . Caren . . . Accept us . . ."

"No. . . please . . . I'll do anything . . . just stop . . .", the poor girl pleaded.

"Accept the seed of chaos . . ."

"I'll do it! Just be silent!"

And with that, a black tendril slithered out from under her bed and shoved itself into her stomach through her navel.

There was no blood, but there was pain.

Once the entirety of the tendril had made its way inside her, the pain stopped, and all was silent . . .

* * *

-Line Break-

* * *

Silence, deafening silence is what met her every time she woke up after that.

Deafening, maddening silence.

"Please. . . come back . . ."

She hadn't realized how empty she was until then.

She had lived her entire life with the voices, and now she couldn't live without them.

"I'll do anything . . . just come back . . ."

Then the voice came back.

"In that case, bear for me beautiful fruit, my little seedling. Bear beautiful fruit for me to harvest . . . "

"I'll do it"

* * *

-Line Break-

* * *

The Faceless chuckled from within the Grail.

It's seeds have been planted.

It could not wait to reap what it had sown.

* * *

{AN: A sequel to m last omake and a prelude of what is to come. What is happening to Caren? What is The Faceless' plan? What does this mean for the Fifth Holy Grail War? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! - The Faceless God}

(P.S. Oh my God! You replaced Sakura with Caren?! - roughstar333)


	143. Eyes

Eyes by Kamen Rider Chrome

Harry was bound by his wrists and ankles in shackles as Dumbledore approached him.

The purple-haired boy cocked an eyebrow as he watched the Headmaster raise his wand.

"My boy, you have disappointed me greatly." the Headmaster sighed.

"Yeah, I tend to do that. I really don't like living up to anyone's expectations but mine," Harry calmly replied.

"Indeed. You were meant to be a representative of the Light. However, it is not too late to fix that. We just need to use Polyjuice and take care of unnecessary memories. Then you'll be the proper Boy-Who-Lived who will fight the darkness."

Dumbledore reached over to remove the blindfold.

"You don't want to do that, Headmaster," Harry warned.

"I must, for the Greater Good."

Dumbledore removed the blindfold and Harry had his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes, my boy. Don't make this any harder."

"OK." Harry smiled and opened his eyes.

Dumbledore gasped at the red eyes but then his entire body froze.

"What. . . what is this?"

"You wanted to know how I killed Voldemort. Well, you're about to have a demonstration. Don't worry. It will only take a moment."

* * *

XXX

* * *

Harry massaged his wrists and picked up his blindfold.

He looked up at the now stone statue of Dumbledore and shook his head.

"You just didn't understand . . . "

He put the blindfold over his eyes and walked out of the office, but not before plucking the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's stony fingers.

"Ciao."

* * *

{This is an omake, so I decided, well, this could be one way to deal with Dumbledore. - Kamen Rider Chrome}

(P.S. karma is a bitch. Isn't that right, Dumbledore? - roughstar333)


	144. Type FORUM: What 4th Wall

[Type FORUM] What 4th Wall by madmanalpha

"Stop! You can't just simply put that with that, you'll tear a hole in the space time continuum and warp space together to the point it just simply . . ."

The purple-haired kid stops to take a breather while the group of people just look at her with confusion.

An intake of air later

". . . Umm where was I?" She pulls out a few pieces of paper to look at and promptly scowls.

"No, Hmm I am going to be right back don't do anything not even breathing." She orders as she, that voice was masculine is she a he?, vanishes.

b-.-d

"What is this! I will not go through with this, this half thought out piece of crap I mean what is a wobbletolken that's not even a word.", Harry practically screeches at the young man on the computer.

"Harry, umm that's nothing you need to . . . HEY! Don't do that I-"

Madmanalpha was cut off with a glare from Harry as he looks over the collected works involving him and his family.

"That's not too bad and, What the . . . NO! HELL NO! This is unacceptable it's deplorable it's . . . I can't think of a strong enough adjective." Harry rambles out.

"That's only some ideas not that I was going to write I di- HEY! I need that to . . ."

Madmanalpha cuts himself off as the monitor is destroyed by an enraged Harry.

Harry turns to glare only to get a good look at the get up Madmanalpha is wearing and becomes confused.

"Why are you wearing a Bright Pink Top hat with a Lime Green Tweed Jacket?"

"Oh I about to go to a forum meeting with, umm you do not need to be concer- Hey untie me I have . . ."

"And he's gone, I hope she comes home soon, so I can get to work on time." Madmanalpha mutters to himself.

* * *

[Sorry bout my absence between work and rereading the omakes I plan to post only to realize that what made sense then does not now so I am reworking some of them so that they do make some sense, I think it had to do with being propped by caffeine while dead tired during the Christmas workload. One I am not even sure what I was thinking when I wrote it its so full of holes its not even Swiss Cheese although I may post it just to see the reaction... Anyways here is an omake that I wrote back when Type Forum was the hype so I thought I'd throw this in for a laugh. Oh and that's one way to deal with Dumbledore his own need for control backfiring. Well there is the reason I wasn't at that meeting and also a reason on why Harry Decided to drop in on said meeting.- Madmanalpha :) ]

(P.S. Welcome back, madmanalpha, also nice omake - roughstar333)


	145. Type FORUM: The Resetter 4

[Type FORUM] The Resetter 4 by The Faceless God

Gilgamesh was annoyed.

He couldn't find Kirei anywhere!

Normally this would be of little cause for concern, but he had promised to actually buy food that WASN'T spicy curry for once.

Gilgamesh was a little excited.

He really disliked having to waste the food within his treasury on every day meals.

They WERE treasures after all.

But the damned priest was nowhere to be found.

Letting out a frustrated sigh and silently promising to punish the man, Gilgamesh walked down into the basement in search of the wayward priest.

He found him, but not in the state he had expected.

Kirei was face down in the center of a large ritual circle.

It resembled the ones used to summon servants for the war, but was also very different. It glowed with a dark purple and red light.

"Hmm, what happened here? To think that you'd die before I, your king, wished it. My, what a disgusting mongrel. Well, I supposed you died like the worm you are. Face down in the dirt."

His monologue finished, Gilgamesh turned around.

Only to find a sword, wielded by a knight in imposing white and red armor, shoved through his chest.

"In your arrogance, you let your guard down.", the knight taunted before jumping away, narrowly avoiding the swords shot at it out of the Gates of Babylon.

"YOU CUR! HOW DARE YOU STRIKE I, GILGAMESH! YOUR KI-", he was cut off by a knife being shoved into the back of his head.

"You talk too much", the assassin spoke before letting Gilgamesh fall to the ground.

The golden king had fallen.

He, who stood for order above all else had no place in the plans of a god of chaos.

"Well done", a voice spoke.

A girl dressed in nun's clothing walked in.

If one watched closely, they would see her uneven pace, the spasming muscles, the darkness behind her golden eyes.

She was insane, or rather, saw beyond the rational world.

"The master will be pleased that we eliminated the pest hindering the growth of his crops."

The seeds were growing.

* * *

-Line Break-

* * *

Ilya stared in wonder at the letter in her hands.

Wonder and confusion.

Confusion and denial.

Denial and acceptance.

Acceptance and a well of emotions she couldn't hope to understand.

* * *

_Dear Ilya_

_You don't know me, but I know you. Your family has lied to you. They denied your father access to you, they kept you from seeing him so they could control you. You may not believe, but you must understand. Attached to this letter are video and pictures that prove your father's loyalty and love to you. That prove your family's betrayal. To learn more, to gain your freedom, then you must leave your family home and see us. We will open the door for you. All you must do is wait for the door to open, and run through it._

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend_

* * *

As she contemplated the contents of the letter (she didn't even question its presence in her room) a set of eyes watching through a window that wasn't there observed carefully.

The eyes, satisfied, turned away from the window.

The land needed to be fertile for the next seed to be planted.

And soon, Ilya would be ready.

* * *

-Line Break-

* * *

Issei stared in shock at the form in front of him.

He was just a highschool student, not some mage from an anime!

How . . . how did that weird circle he found under the school do this!?

"I am servant Caster, but you can call me Blue Beard."

Every piece was falling into place.

* * *

-Line Break-

* * *

{AN: The Holy Grail War is starting, and Ilya is starting to turn to The Faceless' side. The caster from the Fourth War has been summoned by the previously minor character Issei Ryuudou. A mysterious knight in white armor and an assassin are with Caren. Will the forces of good triumph? Or will the chaotic god get it's harvest? - The Faceless God}

(P.S. and so another omake spawned a series of snippet. Hope you guys like it because that is what is currently written in the forum- roughstar333)


	146. How'd They Know

How'd They Know by madmanalpha

"Daniel, get that gate dialed NOW!" Jack O'Neill shouted as he fired his P90 at the chasing Jaffa.

The gate activates soon after Daniel gets to the DHD, but suddenly a strange bunch of people appear.

"Hey why did they stop firing?" Samantha Carter asks as the clearing around the gate goes quiet.

"Uhh Teal'c why are they kneeling." Jack asks

"I am not sure, but the purple haired one resembles legends of the one who once freed many Jaffa from the Goa'uld." Was Teal'c's simple reply.

* * *

b-.-d

* * *

More Jaffa come running into the clearing ready to fire when,

"Jaffa Kree kneel before the god before he smites us all."

"He is but a false God he has no power over our one true God."

* * *

b-.-d

* * *

"Hey Harry, how'd they know you were a god?" Amaterasu asks.

"Hmm I think I killed someone from this dimension by tearing their soul out in front of his subordinates." Harry's introspective reply.

"Ah." Was the reply from his companions.

"Well, shall we get what we came for then."

Harry's comment was followed with action and they left while the Jaffa argued about truths and falsehoods.

SG-1 took the opportunity to get through the gate without being fired on.

Jack could only groan as he thought about what a headache this report will be.

* * *

[Just to add to the insanity going on here, as well as see everyone's reaction to this. Oh and I did not say Type Forum was dead just simply sleeping.

More crack than anything else but I figured that my work addled mind thought it was funny so here it is.-Madmanalpha]

(P.S. huh Stargate SG1, interesting crossover- roughstar333)


	147. Christmas Tree

Christmas Tree by madmanalpha

"Uhh DoD, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she walked into the den after hearing some noise.

"Hmm, oh hey Sakura, I'm just trying to make this tree self-cleaning using magecraft, but it's not really going well at the moment." DoD replied offhandedly.

Sakura just stared for a moment longer before shrugging it off as DoD being herself and decided to return to the kitchen shaking her head.

* * *

b-.-d

* * *

Zelretch walks into the den to see DoD tangled in the branches of the Christmas tree.

Chuckling as he helps her out.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get this tree to self-clean using magecraft." DoD huffs out.

"Why not use magic on it and be done with it?" was the confused response.

"There's no fun if I do that though. Besides, I like a good challenge." DoD said as a gleam entered her eye.

"Ah then let me help you with that." Zelretch said as he stretched out.

* * *

b-.-d

* * *

"Hey, have you seen . . ." Rin began but trailed off seeing Zelretch and DoD working on the tree.

"Oh hiya, Tōhsaka-san, what are you needing?" DoD asked in a far too chipper voice

"Oh hello Rin." Such was Zelretch's distracted greeting.

"What are yo . . . You know what I don't want to know." That was Rin's response before leaving the room quickly.

* * *

b-.-d

* * *

"There, all done. Want to grab a bite before dinner?" Zelretch said, admiring the tree

"Dinner!" Sakura shouted to the house before DoD could reply.

"That works too." Zelretch said as they started towards the dining room.

Only to be barred by Sakura.

"What why!?" Zelretch complained

"We just finished with the tree and . . ."

Only to be met with a stare and finger pointed in the general direction of the bathroom from Sakura.

"Oh." Was his sheepish reply as he was dragged off by DoD.

"What was this about the tree?" Harry asked as he sat done.

"They were working on getting it to self-clean with magecraft." Sakura replied.

"B-but that… ughh I knew I didn't want to know." Rin huffed.

* * *

b-.-d

* * *

"Okay Len, here's your tray of Desert." Harry said as he put a large tray piled with all manner of sweets in front of Len.

"And here is the rest for everyone else." He continued as he put a tray similar in size down in the middle of the table.

A few minutes before the deserts were finished, a loud crash is heard followed by glass breaking.

"What? That came from the den…" Rin started a little startled by the noise.

"What parameters did you two use on the tree?" Harry asked

" . . . " Silence was the answer.

As everyone got up to see what had happened in the den they find it a wreck between the tree and the window with presents scattered all around and decorations on the floor.

All leading up to the broken window with the tree outside…

"Is that tree trying to clean up the yard?!" An incredulous Rin asked.

"I guess we forgot to put a restriction on it when we finished." Was Zelretch's sheepish reply.

* * *

{And here's another one from me thank goodness life slowed down a bit to allow me to go through this. Enjoy :) Well couldn't resist writing this while staring at a Christmas tree in front of me so. Well, I wrote this on Christmas day, but life came along so here's a Belated Christmas Omake. Figured I'd go ahead and put this up for everyone despite being more than a month after Christmas. Cheers –Madmanalpha}

(P.S. well damn that happened - roughstar333)


	148. King

King by The Distorted Shadow

"Tch, ignorant ants."

Harry had to crack a smirk at that claim from the Golden King that had just ejected the teachers from the staff table at Hogwarts.

"I know, they are completely pathetic but at least they are amusingly pathetic." the purple haired teen stated with a fanged grin as he sat next to the oldest legend with Alt right next to him and V/V sitting next to her.

"I do not know what makes you think they are even high enough to be considered amusingly pathetic." the red eyed legend stated bluntly as he watched everyone in the Great Hall shift nervously as the teachers finally managed to recover from their stint of intimacy with the floor.

"Excuse me, but that is our table," Dumbledore started only to freeze upon seeing the man narrow his eyes at him.

"I am the King and all is mine." the owner of all the Treasures in the world stated firmly, allowing no argument from the insects before him.

"Look here, I do not know who you think you are but if you don't remove yourself from that table, then _I _will!" Snape declared angrily causing the Demi-God to further narrow his eyes before putting on a simple display.

Gasps erupted throughout the Great Hall as the air behind the man soon became littered with golden ripples, each one revealing a horrendously sharp object imbued with more magical power than all of Hogwarts.

"A mongrel like you _dares _threaten the King?" his voice was quiet but it carried incredibly well in the massive room.

"Know your place, _dog_."

And with that, Snape lost a leg to a random sword of legend.

The screams that filled the room were clear to everyone as the teachers started to prepare themselves to cast spells at the King of Babylon.

"You mongrels dare raise your sticks against me? The True King?" Gilgamesh asked with clear condescension in his voice.

"You keep calling yourself a king but you are most certainly not one I recognize."

Dumbledore was clearly feeling his Gryffindor courage and it was clear that it was only his words that stopped the rest of the staff from launching their spells at him.

"I am not _a_ King." the anger in the blonde Servants voice was palpable as he sneered at the lower life forms.

"I am _the_ King and you would do well to remember that."

He noted how Severus was no longer bleeding courtesy of Poppy cauterizing the wound.

In the end, it didn't change the fact that Dumbledore was still opening his trap.

"And _which King _would that be?"

It was clear that the old man was frustrated with the current situation and the response he received only made Harry and his Entourage grin even more.

"If you cannot even recognize _the _King," the Archer Class Servant stated darkly, "then your life is worthless."

Suddenly, the Gate Of Babylon opened even more, revealing enough weapons to slaughter the army of Alexander.

"I think that's enough for now."

Harry decided it was finally time to interfere.

"These people are ignorant and there are no accurate depictions of you in any records, so it is only natural that they would be stupid enough to not recognize you."

It seemed that his claim both made the crowd in the hall bristle in anger while calming the King of Heroes down enough that they weren't all going to be slaughtered like a bunch of pigs.

"Then explain to them whom they speak to." the red eyed man commanded easily and Harry decided to simply do as requested.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he started to announce like a crier, "may I present to you, Servant Archer, better known as the Heroic Spirit _Gilgamesh_."

Silence reigned after that claim as pretty much everyone stared in silence at the revelation.

That is until a random student spoke up.

"Who's Gilgamesh?"

He didn't survive the second.

* * *

**{Well, Here we go with a little Omake from me, though admittedly it is a bit shorter than normal but I think it has lightened up since my previous couple of attempts so here it is... - The Distorted Shadow}**

(P.S. was the student who asked the question named Ron Weasley? - roughstar333)


	149. Heads

Heads by Kamen Rider Chrome

Dumbledore was furious.

Why was he furious?

There were heads impaled in front of Hogwarts!

Apparently, Harry thought it was a good idea to go out and hunt down Death Eaters, then he had their heads impaled and set up in front of Hogwarts.

Not only that, any attempt to remove them was useless.

When he asked Harry why he had done so, he said it was to send a message.

Fudge wanted to have Harry arrested for murder.

Unfortunately, the boy had manifested a demonic mask to intimidate the Minister.

Those damn demonic masks even made Dumbledore freeze in his tracks.

And now, a new set of heads decorated the front of Hogwarts.

At the very least, the Slytherins were now discouraged from ever joining the Dark Side.

Still, did Harry have to go so far just to make a point?

* * *

(P.S. reminds me of those animal heads hunters had in a cabin - roughstar333)


	150. Dinner Time

Dinner Time by The Distorted Shadow

"Any last words Potter?"

Voldemort had to admit that it was certainly amusing to be in this situation once more.

Here he was pointing his wand at yet another Harry Potter.

Unlike the last one however, this one looked like he had gotten stuck in one of those . . . what were they called again?

Ah, that was it, Goth phases, that Muggles occasionally went through, he enjoyed killing those ones in particular.

"I'm nowhere near close enough to dying to give out last words." Harry Potter responded.

If he had eyebrows, then they would be twitching at the purple haired brat's casual dismissal of the danger he was currently facing.

"Tell me Potter, do you honestly believe you can defeat me when your alternate died, a broken husk of an arrogant idiot?" he asked rhetorically, knowing that this other version was no match for him regardless of what he seemed to believe.

"Of course I can."

He felt his anger rise at the beautiful boy's claim.

"Your alternate in my world gathered all his followers, summoned demons, placed power restriction wards on the battleground to weaken me, and even chose to tried ambush me."

He blinked at that claim, that sounded like quite the preparation on his alternative's part.

"He still died like a bitch though."

Voldemort found his boiling anger rising at the boy's claim.

How dare he insult _him_, the greatest Dark Lord of recent history?!

"Avada Kedavra,"

And with that claim, he launched the killing curse at the boy that dared insult him.

Suddenly every wizard froze, both from light and dark alike, when Potter _caught_ the spell and started to laugh and _juggle _the killing curse.

"Well, this is much the same."

The boy laughed easily as the most lethal spell in Wizarding magic was effortlessly toyed with barehanded.

"I remember my version of you did the same thing when I started to juggle his killing curse."

Now that was just not fair.

"Crucio!"

With his hatred filling his being, he launched another unforgivable at the boy . . . only for the brat to completely ignore it as he continued to play with the green spell.

"What the hell are you?" one of his followers muttered not far from their position.

Voldemort found himself agreeing with the question whole heartedly.

"What am I?" Potter seemed amused by the question.

"I am the Eternal Librarian, the person that ate and assimilated Angra Mainyu, the Zoroastrian god of evil, the Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestor, Infinite Archive."

Wait… what?

"Could you repeat that?"

He did not like the sound of that.

Then again, he wouldn't normally believe such a claim but when a person can _juggle_ the Killing Curse, all normal rules are thrown out of the window.

"The Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestor, The Infinite Archive."

The boy didn't seem particularly happy at having to repeat himself.

"Now if you don't mind, I think I could probably do with slaughtering you now."

And then the boy _smiled_.

It was a horrific sight, sharp fangs sticking out from a set of perfect teeth, combined with the large blindfold and the predatory grace the boy had . . .

Well, he began to wonder if coming here had been a major mistake.

"Now, I think it's safe to say, it's dinner time."

The boy _charged_.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Albus Dumbledore could not believe his eyes as he tried to recover from the massacre that he had just borne witness to.

He had never expected _this _when he summoned another version of Harry Potter.

The fact that he had managed to get his hands on a version that was a _freaking Dead Apostle Ancestor_ was not one of the possibilities that popped into his consciousness when he decided to use the ritual.

_Slurp_

He cringed at the noise as a horrified shiver made itself known down his spine at the sight that Harry had managed to create in a matter of seconds.

A pile of dismembered corpses arranged into a sofa, where Harry, Alt and V/V currently sat as if it was a perfectly normal seat, except for the fact that Harry and Alt were currently picking up body parts and slurping on whatever blood was left in them before throwing them away.

Words couldn't describe the horrific sight it made and he tried to speak up but found himself nearly vomiting instead.

Apparently those of lesser constitution had already brought up their lunch.

"You know, we really should do this more often." Harry commented easily making his stomach churn even more.

"Yes, though next time I think it would be fun if you left some of the slaughtering to me." Alt stated with a hint of displeasure in her tone.

"It has been far too long since I last enjoyed a good massacre."

"Of course dear."

Dumbledore found himself swaying as it all become too much for him.

He however, forced himself back into an upright position before taking a deep breath and doing his best to block out the sight of all the corpses.

"MR POTTER!" he shouted in rage at the needless slaughter that had just taken place.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO SUCH A THING?"

The grin he received in response was chilling.

"Because I'm a Dead Apostle Ancestor, it's only natural for me to do something like this."

The young boy's casual dismissal of the slaughter only helped further enrage him.

Such a tragic waste of human life.

"You . . . you truly are a heartless monster!"

And with that he lifted his wand and prepared himself to use the full power of the Elder Wand to destroy the beast before him.

Then the wand vanished into black wisps of gas like darkness.

"W-what?"

He couldn't believe what had just happened, his wand had just vanished from his hands.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you replaced it with a fake." Alt stated with an amused grin.

"Yeah, I forgot he had a fake wand." Harry admitted with an equally amused grin.

"You . . . "

His rage was both boiling over and cooling simultaneously.

If he attacked them, then he was as good as dead and if he didn't, then they could just do whatever they pleased.

"Well Ms Brunestud, would you like to taste Malfoy Grey Matter?" Harry said upon lifting the head of Lucius Malfoy upside down.

"I know there isn't much but if you're careful then you might be capable of tasting it through the blood."

"No thank you, I'd rather not risk infecting myself with their stupidity." she responded easily.

"Good point."

With that, the boy threw the head away before picking up a severed foot.

"I think we should just stick with the parts safe from contamination."

As such, the boy continued to drink from the corpses.

"Where did I go wrong?"

Albus found himself muttering as he watched dozens of men that could be redeemed being turned into a snack for a couple of monsters.

"You summoned a Dead Apostle, Dumbledore." Harry's voice was heard through easily.

"It's your own fault for not considering what type of person you would be summoning."

And with that statement, Dumbledore wept.

* * *

{**Well, here is another quick Omake that I popped out just now... hope you all enjoy.}**

(P.S. Have I said how much I hate physics? Cause seriously, physics is making me have so much homework! Anyway, nice omake there, Shadow and congrats on getting the 150th omake. - roughstar333)


	151. Blame

Blame by Kamen Rider Chrome

Harry Potter left that world.

However, as many 'noble' family lines had ended that day, someone needed to be made responsible.

With Harry gone to another world and another ritual not being able to get him . . .

Dumbledore was thus blamed for it all for summoning him in the first place.

* * *

(P.S. you know Chrome, your omakes are short. Yet they feel good - roughstar333)


	152. DA Dumbledore

**Dead Apostle** **Dumbledore**** by The Distorted Shadow**

Dumbledore released a sigh as he walked into his office once again.

Honestly, what did it take to put young Harry on the path laid out before him?

He shook his head, that wasn't important just then.

No, not with how the tingling in the back of his throat had returned once again.

He moved to the fireplace and prepared himself for a conversation no one would ever expect him to have as he started a floo call to someone everyone thought he hated.

"Dumbledore, to what do I owe the pleasure this time?"Lucius Malfoy's face asked from its place in the emerald flames.

"You already know what I want Lucius," he stated firmly, earning a grimace from the younger man.

"Now, give it to me before I destroy you so thoroughly, your family will go down in history as the greatest tragedy of this millennium."

He hated having to do this, but it was better than the alternative.

It didn't take long for the other man to enter the office through the connection, a battle of red liquid held in his hand.

"Here it is you monster, I hope you choke on it."

With that, the bottle was thrust towards him before the head of the House of Malfoy returned to his own abode.

He released a long suffering sigh when the fire returned to its normal color and when he was certain he was alone.

Opening the bottle, he was greeted by a scent that incited his instincts to emerge and he proceeded to place the bottle to his lips and swallow the red liquid with a gusto not normally found from someone that hadn't been starved of water for several days.

Finishing off the bottle, he cleaned it with magic, there was nothing worse than being caught out with a bottle of blood after all.

"So . . . you're a Dead Apostle eh? Dumbledore?"

His eyes shot open at the amused voice that called out from a corner of the room.

His face turned in horror to see this new Harry Potter standing there with his arms crossed and his lips quirked into an amused grin.

"Harry my boy, this is not what it looks like."

He tried to project the calm demeanor that could always convince others of his sincerity before a snort escaped the young boys lips.

"It's quite all right, Albus,"

He froze at that casual dismissal of the situation.

"Honestly, it just made my opinion of you rise quite a bit."

No, that wasn't possible.

Dead Apostles were monsters that thrived off the blood of the innocent and he was only one of them because of a mistake on his part back during the war against Grindelwald.

If he hadn't been as magically powerful as he was, then he wouldn't have managed to skip the ghoul stage and remain fully in control of himself back then.

Then again, his aging was something that he hadn't expected, though he quickly determined that it was because of his regular use of magic, constant exposure to sunlight and determination to drink no more blood than necessary.

"What makes you say that?"

He was confused though, by the fact that Harry Potter seemed to think more of him after finding out his dirty little secret.

"Because now you are no longer the blind old fool that gives second chances out of 'the goodness of his heart' and actually have a _good_ reason for sparing the Death Eaters." the boy smiled.

"After all, blackmailing them into giving you free blood so you don't have to hurt the _innocent _is a far more intelligent reason."

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked the boy.

He knew from what the Hat had said that attempting to adjust the boys memories would likely fail spectacularly.

The real question simply lay in what the boy planned on doing with that knowledge.

"What are you talking about Dumbledore?"

The boy sounded amused by his question, so he decided to simply ask outright.

"Are you going to tell anyone about this?"

His greatest fear was that those that put their trust and faith in him would learn the truth, would learn that he was one of the very monsters they feared above all others.

"Alt and V/V are a definite yes," that made him cringe, "and I'm not planning on hiding it if anyone asks but I'm not going to go out of my way to tell everyone."

He felt a hint of relief at that claim.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me why you are so comfortable around me despite knowing my true nature now?"

He wondered just how the boy could take it so easily.

"It's simple." the smile that graced the boys lip was much softer than before.

"I grew up around Dead Apostles, gods, and magi."

That actually did explain quite a few things to the old man concerning the boy that he had been trying to influence so far.

He had assumed the boy was raised as a wizard or a muggle, but if he was raised by the moonlit world instead . . .

"Tell me Harry. . . "

He decided it was time to treat the child like an adult for the first time ever.

"What do I need to do to get you to kill Voldemort?"

"I need to wait a few months for the timeline to stabilize before I can."

He blinked at that claim.

"Killing him before then could risk collapsing this dimension."

He actually found himself smiling at that claim.

"But when the time comes then you will deal with him, is that correct?" he asked.

The nod he received told him that his previous worries had been wrong.

"Then why did you keep that knowledge to yourself?"

"Because it's fun to mess with people!"

Ah . . . he actually did smile at that.

The boy was simply channeling his father.

And despite everything, Dumbledore found himself relaxing for the first time since he summoned this new Harry Potter.

* * *

{**Thank you for that previous comment NexusRider161, now I felt obliged to write this... my first attempt at an Omake that ****_isn't _****supposed to be humorous... - The Distorted Shadow}**

(P.S. what the hell happened earlier today to the servers of fanfictions?! - roughstar333)


	153. DA Dumbledore 2

**Dead Apostle Dumbledore 2**** by The Distorted Shadow**

James Potter let out a sigh as he thought about everything that had happened recently.

The alternate version of Harry Potter, that had been summoned to help them, refused to do just that.

It didn't help matters that the boy's Patronus was an Avatar of the concept 'Human Extinction'.

Seriously, who the hell had such a thing as a Patronus?

He knew that Lily was opening up to the kid but it was hard to think that this alternate version of their son was such a monstrous creature that he would allow countless innocent people to be slaughtered by the Dark Lord and the Death Easters.

He shook his head clear as he finally reached the Great Hall and opened the door to see something that he had not expected to witness.

The new version of Harry Potter was sitting at the Teacher's table talking to the Headmaster while his girls sat next to him and they actually seemed to be _getting along._

Now the original version of Harry got along with the Headmaster, in the same sort of way that a child got along with their grandfather but this, this was just surreal.

It was like Harry suddenly respected Dumbledore and Dumbledore mirrored the sentiment.

After seeing Harry purposefully obstructing everything the headmaster tried for so long, to see the two sitting so close to each other without any hint of aggression or disapproval was rather disconcerting to say the least.

"Ah, James my boy, come and have a seat."

Well, he shouldn't deny the headmaster, so he headed towards the Teacher's table and took a seat on the other side of the eccentric headmaster.

"Uh, headmaster, are you feeling all right?" he asked as he noted how the greatest wizard of the twentieth century seemed a bit more energetic than usual.

"Oh indeed I am," the man supplied easily.

"It just so happens that Harry here has decided to open up a little with me and gave me this charm that helps me with one of my health issues."

He noted the bracelet that the old man showed him and began to wonder if it was causing the change in the man's demeanor.

"Are you sure you're okay and it isn't just a side effect of that bracelet?" he asked, hoping that the older man wouldn't take offence at it.

They had been spending far too long trying to convince this new Harry Potter that he needed to help them with their Voldemort problem.

"I understand your concern James."

Suddenly he found himself facing the man he knew and respected above all others.

"Harry really has opened up to me a little and I checked this charm over thoroughly before putting it on . . . The simple fact is that Harry chose to withhold certain information from us that is stopping him from killing Voldemort right now."

James nearly jumped at that claim.

Withholding information that was important in the defeat of the Dark Lord?!

"What was he withholding?!" he asked, praying that it wasn't something horrible.

"That is not my information to tell, besides, all you really need to know is that he cannot kill Voldemort for a few more months," the Headmaster stated seriously.

"So we are going to keep up our attempts at protecting the innocent from Death Eaters until that time comes."

James felt both relieved and yet at the same time rather angry.

They were going to just keep working their hardest while Harry just sat back and did nothing while people were dying?

That just didn't sound acceptable to him.

"And it's all right that he refuses to do anything until then?!"

He found his anger getting to him as he asked that.

"I understand what you are saying James," the headmaster stated calmly.

"However he actually does have a point that even if he is the only one capable of defeating Voldemort due to the prophecy, _we _should do what we can about the rest of the Death Eaters instead of relying purely on him."

He found himself grumbling at that claim, understanding what the older man meant but at the same time, he most certainly didn't _like _it.

"Well Harry, what is it that's stopping you from killing the Dark Lord now?" he decided to ask the younger of the two people that were suddenly acting much closer than before.

"The Prophecy."

He frowned at that claim.

"What do you mean? The Prophecy says that you are the only one that can defeat the Dark Lord!" he found himself almost yelling at the boy.

"I am not _your _Harry Potter and am significantly different to the one native to his world. Because of that the Prophecy has to take a few months to recognize me as the subject." that made Harry frown in thought.

"If I killed Voldemort now, then the universe would note a break in fate and collapse in on itself, wiping out everyone and everything associated with it."

James paled at that claim before shaking his head clear.

"And where did you find this out?" he asked.

Honestly, it shouldn't be possible to find out something like that after all.

"I have my sources."

That was far too unspecific for him to accept.

"And I don't believe your sources," he stated with a hard gaze, wondering how Dumbledore could possibly believe something like that.

"Then that's your problem, not mine."

The casual dismissal was not what he was expecting however, it appeared that the boy didn't want to tell him where he found this 'information'.

"And who do you think you are to treat us all like this?!"

He had enough of being treated like a fool by this younger boy, especially one that was clearly dark.

Then he felt it.

The raw, dark miasma of sickening power coming from the very boy before them.

"I am The Infinite Archive, Heir to Angra Mainyu, and the Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestor."

James felt himself nearly suffocating from the oppressive power, while the words themselves made him want to die to get away from the monstrosity before him.

The fact that Dumbledore seemed to be doing quite a bit better was clear proof that the man was easily the greatest man he had ever met.

"The Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestor?" the headmaster asked with a frown.

"Heir to Angra Mainyu?"

"Yes, I was declared the Tenth Ancestor after the Fifth Heaven's Feel Ritual." the boy admitted easily.

"That was also not long after I proceeded to drain and assimilate the version of Angra Mainyu that was corrupting the Holy Grail and became its heir."

James found himself releasing a sigh of relief upon feeling the aura vanish once more and noted just how badly he was sweating and gasping for air as he supported his body on the table before him.

Honestly if he hadn't already been sittin, then he would probably be on his knees right now.

"I . . . I see . . ."

Dumbledore seemed just as surprised by that explanation as he had been.

"Then what happened to Nrvnqsr Chaos to open up the position?"

"He was killed by the Mystic Eyes Of Death Perception several years ago."

The casual claim made James swallow nervously as Harry simply proceeded to eat some breakfast calmly.

Honestly, just what had they done when they summoned this . . . _thing_, into the world?

And even more importantly. . . .

_Why was Dumbledore taking it so easily._

* * *

**{And here is Dead Apostle Dumbledore Pt2, so that makes three Omakes in about 20hours now... seriously I think my Omake brain has highjacked the rest and taken me on a short ride with these things just now... anyway, let's just get on with the show. - The Distorted Shadow}**

(P.S. Well James, the reason is easy enough to see, you are just blinded by your perceptions of your headmaster - roughstar333)


	154. Supporting Role

Supporting Role by Lupine Horror

Harry laid down on the grass, moonlight washing over him.

It highlighted his ethereal and tempting beauty, raising it from a level that would turn straight men gay, lesbians bisexual, and would even arouse plants to a whole _new_ plateau.

It was a scene straight out of a fantasy novel, where the 'hero' finds himself entranced by supernatural grace.

Like a tale of the enticing Fae, the fair folk whom so very few could compare to.

Something twigged at Harry's senses, and he sat up just in time to see a burst of smoke interrupt his relaxation.

"Aw, man! I messed it up!" A voice, a young one, speaking Japanese was heard from within the smoke.

A few moments later, the smoke cleared to reveal something to Harry.

'Orange?' was his first thought.

Indeed, the figure before him was very . . . orange.

It appeared to be a young boy, perhaps six years old at most, with sunshine bright yellow-blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and wearing an orange jumpsuit of some description.

On his face, there were six whisker-like marks, three on each side, giving him a slightly feline or foxy look.

A quick glance from Harry was all it took to determine that his soul was indeed that of a human, yet . . . there was another one as well within his body.

Also, there was some sort of circularity system attached to said souls, but instead of blood, a form of energy was carried around the body from two particular points, the heart and the brain.

"Hey, are you what I was supposed to summon?" The kid asked, rather rudely, to Harry.

"Summon? I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, young one. Perhaps explaining the situation might help." Harry replied.

"Ah, okay." The kid scratched at the back of his head.

"Well, I was kind of running away after a prank I pulled, but then there was some more guys at the other end of the street. I jumped into the first open door I saw, and I kinda ended up in the library. I hid there for a while, and, well, there was books and stuff all around me. I saw one about the Yondaime - he's my hero, Dattebayo! - so I decided to read it. It said that he was known for some stuff, like his jutsu, but also about the summons he had, the toads! I thought that, if I want to be a kick-ass Hokage myself, I'd better get a summons too, Jiji has the monkeys and stuff. Anyway, I snuck into another part of the library and found the hand signs needed to summon, so I did them, and then I ended up here."

"I see." Harry mused.

"Well, I'm afraid to say that I am not a summon."

The kid dropped.

"However . . . perhaps I could become one of yours. Just because a summoning contract does not currently exist, it does not mean one cannot be created, ne?"

The kid perked up at that with a large, blindingly bright smile on his face.

"Come with me, let's see what we can do, kid."

The child pouted.

"My names not 'kid', it's Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!"

"And my name is Harry, though I also go by many titles. Black Wing and The Infinite Archive are two of the most common ones." Harry replied, leading Naruto towards his house.

As they walked, Harry asked several questions of Naruto, and answered some of the blondes' as well.

He had to hide a grin, however, that threatened to break out across his face.

This little boy had an aura he could sense, Fate wrapped around him like a thick shroud.

Heck, the kid had so much of it that it put many of Harry's own alternates to shame!

If he was not wrong, Naruto was what Harry tended to refer to as a 'protagonist', those who stories would be written about, those with both great burdens and great potential ahead of them.

"Well then, come in and let's get you something to eat."

Harry opened the door, making that comment when he heard Naruto's stomach grumbling.

He'd already tracked the energy released in Naruto's appearance back to the kid's own world, and he would investigate it soon enough.

This could be fun, as even though Harry wouldn't be taking a leading role, he would still play a major part of whatever story this child made for himself.

Yes, this could prove to be _very_ fun indeed.

* * *

(P.S. Goddamn it Lupine! Stop teasing us loyal readers and update your story! - roughstar333)


	155. Pony

**Pony by Wa7tch1nK1d**

* * *

Harry stared, his mind thinking a thousand thoughts a minute, this was something.

Perhaps he could take it with him back home, gods know that the kids needed some sort of pet.

*Squawk!*

"Oh! So you've noticed the little dear!"

Harry, (At the moment Amethyst Stone) looked to her side, noting a small yellow Pegasus happily trotting in her general direction.

_"Okay Harry, you can handle this. It's not your fault you decided to take a stroll through this candy-colored diabetes infested land." _His mind echoed

He didn't have anything against places like this, he really didn't, but part of him knew that he/she didn't quite belong in places such as this.

The Pegasus who upon inquiry was named Fluttershy came to a stop next to her.

"It's quite rare for someone to take a liking to cockatrices. Usually they just up and run away."

Amethyst wanted to reply normally, she really did, but she had standing orders from Fate to act within a certain character type.

Remembering her assignment, she tried her best to make herself look smaller.

A squeak here, a quick look there and a quick hiding of her face behind her bangs and she looked just the part needed to fool everyone.

The fact that she pretended to be blind helped too.

"C-can I take her?" Amy asked, her voice shrinking in a way that when used correctly in other world would've made others die from just how moe it sounded

The Pegasus just smiled, "Sure if you're up to it."

* * *

It was a few months later that Amethyst finally found something to do.

Being very good friends with Fluttershy had secured her a place in some sort of wedding for the local royalty.

She'd even accompanied Fluttershy's other friends occasionally, not that they asked much, The whole extreme shrinking violet act managed to get them to back off but remain quite friendly.

The wedding was well underway, when she got a ping from Fate.

"Amy, is that you?"

"Uh, kinda busy here Fate." Amethyst mentally answered

"Amy, I'm going to have to ask you to go a bit war-ish soon."

"What?"

"Well, there's an invading army coming soon, and this seems to be one of the VERY darker variants of this particular universe."

And so it came, after a bit of drama involving lots of hoof pointing and general inaction, an invading army of insectoid ponies swarmed, and caused great terror.

All around wedding guests fled in all directions, as civilians also fled to any possible safe haven.

Princess Luna stared.

Before her, smoke rose from Canterlot's various districts.

An Invading army had infiltrated the city,

She shook her head.

Had Celestia been younger, she would've seen the threat before it came, all those years of peace had dulled her senses.

She needed to rally a sizable force to fight back.

Pity the fact that there wasn't much of a military.

The guard force was all just for show, not much trained in dealing with threats.

She almost didn't notice the changeling poised to attack her from behind.

*SWISH*

*CLANG*

She stared, one of the young mares from the wedding stood before her, a blade floated before her, locking a blow meant from the Princess of the Night as the changeling in front of her had its eyes wide in shock.

With another swish, the shocked changeling was no more.

Luna took a good look at the young one.

She was small looking, but the fact that she was well armored destroyed any illusion of weakness, and she wore a blindfold.

And she clearly carried a battle aura.

An explosion alerted them to the fact that there were more for them to deal with.

And with a quick nod, both of them moved.

* * *

{You ask for an MLP omake, well then as a Brony of 4 years i must oblige. - Wat7ch1nK1d}

(P.S. While I am knowledgeable about many series, I don't know anything about the "My Little Pony" universe other than the fact that it was a toy that became a tv series - roughstar333)


	156. Type FORUM: The Resetter 5

[Type FORUM] The Resetter 5 by The Faceless God

"You have done well little seedling." The voice spoke from all around her, echoing off the walls and in her head.

It had no source, no mouth, nor tongue to utter the words, it simply was.

"Thank you master." Caren spoke with a degree of reverence one only held in their voice when speaking to their god.

Then again, that was exactly what she was doing.

To fulfill The Faceless God's will had become her life's purpose.

She had an obsessive need for his praise and acknowledgment.

"Who is she talking to?"

Mordred did not hear the voices her master could hear.

It puzzled her, and she had to be sure that her master was insane if not for the miracles she saw the so-called "Faceless God" bring about.

Then again, she may still be crazy.

"She is speaking to Him, obviously. Now be silent. I doubt He'd appreciate your interruption."

The assassin had originally been adverse to the idea of her master following a god different than her own, but after a visit from the anonymous deity she had pledged her loyalty to him (she at the very least thought of it as a him).

Mordred looked at the girl next to her through the eye holes of her white helmet.

The girl had white flawless skin and beautiful black hair.

Her eyes were golden like her master's, and she wore a black robe around her petite frame.

If Mordred was the type to worry over her appearance she'd be jealous.

But she wasn't, so instead she focused on the little assassin's impressive abilities.

Turning brains into gunpowder . . . destroying her opponent's heart without touching it . . . etc.

The little assassin had shown a wide range of deadly abilities.

To make her even more impressive, Mordred was certain that the girl hadn't shown the full extent of her powers.

"We need to get moving."

Caren rose from where she was kneeling and turned to her servants.

"We have someone that we need to meet."

"Where?", Mordred couldn't help but ask.

Caren grinned, the corners of her mouth rising past what should've been humanly possible.

"We're going to pick up a certain asset in Germany."

* * *

-LINE BREAK-

* * *

Issei woke with a start.

". . . listen . . . coming . . . we . . . revive . . . sake . . . every . . . one . . ."

Issei held his head in his hands, Caster materializing beside him.

Caster said something, but he couldn't hear him over that thrice damned voice.

". . . soon . . . fertile . . . rain . . ."

Caster began to panic, hurling spells around in hopes of subduing what he thought to be some unseen attacker, accidentally killing one of the children he had kidnapped for some ritual in the process.

". . . we await the Harvest . . ."

Then the voices faded away.

"Master! Are you alright? What happened!? What curse had been inflicted upon you, my dearest master?"

Issei could hear Caster's rambling again.

That, at least, was somewhat of a good sign.

"I don't know caster . . . but I think something is coming..."

* * *

-Line Break-

* * *

{AN: Hey guys! I'm back after going crazy trying to get my grades up after a particularly horrible Calculus test. This is a continuation of my previous omakes. Not much action, this was more for me to get back into the swing of writing than anything else. Still, hope you enjoyed it. I AWAIT THE HARVEST! MWUAHAHAHAHA!}

(P.S. How come Issei is so accepting of Caster kidnapping children ? - roughstar333)


	157. Talking with Mercury

Talking with Mercury by Lupine Horror

Harry leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes as he lay down on the massive branch he was perched upon.

Time didn't really matter much to him any longer.

How long had it been since he was a child?

How long had it been since he'd first killed Voldemort?

How long had it been since his own children had been born?

Even his youngest and most recent child had died of old age many, many aeons ago, the worlds they inhabited having long since died out.

How long ago was it that he last had company in the waking world, how long until his last companion had gone to their final rest?

*Click Click Clack*

Oh, so perhaps there was _one_ reminder of his past still around, aside from his aspects - and how many of those did he possess now?

Opening his eyes once more, Harry looked across to another tree branch to see a crystalline purple spider like thing sitting on a branch.

"Hey, Mercury, still with me I see."

A series of clicks was his reply.

"Yeah, I guess that Venus inheriting so many human qualities _did_ have quite an effect on her. It'll be another two hundred millennia before she awakens next, if the pattern holds true."

*Click Click*

"True. Back then, if someone would have said we would get along like this, I would have thought them crazy, especially after our fight."

*Clack Clack Clack*

"We _did_ destroy an entire planet, in case you'd forgotten? Not to mention we hurled said planet into another reality entirely."

More clicking noises.

"Yeah, I did put everything back together as well as I could. Heck, you even helped, much to my surprise, and to think, this world is _our_ creation."

Harry shook his head.

*Click Click* Now it sounded like the spider-thing, 'Mercury', was laughing at Harry, causing him to huff.

"Yeah, yeah, my escaped curses mutated a bit. How was I to know they would get caught up in that whole re-creating humans thing?"

More clicking laughter.

"Hmpf. I know, they're called 'Grimm' now. Hey, at least I was successful with the humans! Super-charging their souls as I created them _did_ give them awesome powers, even if they are ridiculously weak compared to those like you and me, but then again who is up to your level, saying nothing of my own power."

*Clack Clack Click*

"Yeah, that was a bit of a failure. I should have known, even humans _I_ created can be such intolerant assholes. I thought it'd be pretty cool to make anthropomorphic animals, like some youkai species from other worlds, but when humans see something different and. . . *Sigh* It's not like the 'faunus' are much better, the situation could have so easily been the reverse of what it is now. But at least I made life, while you're oh so proud of your elemental crystals, your 'Dust'. Don't forget that it was me who charged them after you made them, it was me who made the different 'elements. You just made their physical form, and decided where all the deposits would be."

Harry expected a series of clicks, that no one else ever seemed to be able to decipher, to be his reply, but nothing came from 'Mercury'.

Looking up, Harry saw that his companion of sorts seemed to be staring at something in the distance.

Stretching his senses in that direction, Harry easily found the Hunter school, beacon or something it was called, as well as some souls along the edge of a cliff.

He watched as, one by one, the younger ones were launched into the forest around the two of them, before sharpening his senses in the other direction.

"Twenty chess pieces, yet only thirty-two students. If they pair up like they do every year, that's 16 pairs, and 8 teams of four."

A small grin appeared on Harry's face as two of his aspects manifested beside himself, two of the original three at that, Tyrant and Serial Phantasm.

Harry looked to Mercury, seeing it already had the same idea as him and began morphing its body into a more humanoid form.

"Well, what do you say, feel like going back to school? I feel something stirring the strings of Fate." Harry asked.

The three with him all nodded in response.

* * *

{Good news, guys! I'm making progress on the next chapter! - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. First, Happy Valentine's Day! Second, Yay on the next chapter's progress! And third, the world Harry and Mercury created and are in is "RWBY", which came from the now dead, but overall awesome guy, Monty Oum, who may rest in peace - roughstar333)


	158. The Eternal Librarian

**_The Eternal Librarian by The Distorted Shadow_**

Jordine Shallowwater found herself once again in one of the most inhospitable places she had ever visited.

Given the fact that she had entered countless Nordic and Dwemer Ruins, alongside vampire lairs, troll caves, dragon perches, giant camps and even Castle Volkihar, that was really saying something.

But none of those were the realm of a Daedric Prince, let alone the Daedric Prince of Fate, the single most obsessive hoarder of knowledge that had ever lived . . . The Eternal Librarian, Hermaeus Mora.

As the Archmage of the College of Winterhold, she found herself unable to keep herself away from this library that spanned a world as large as Nirn itself, despite knowing that she would never be capable of learning everything that was contained within the realm.

At least the Daedric Prince was for the most part perfectly hospitable to her presence, even if those strange creatures that stalked the halls didn't seem to share the prince's disposition towards her.

Reaching out to pick up a book, she found herself freezing upon hearing an unfamiliar voice call out behind her.

"I wouldn't bother with that tome."

The voice was angelic, soft, and ethereal.

Honestly, she had to check herself to make sure she wasn't being put under an illusion spell.

"It expects you to have a wand as a magical focus and doesn't teach you anything of value."

She turned, terrified of what she would see but also genuinely curious.

The sight that met her eyes was probably the one she had never expected.

It was an absolutely beautiful young girl with hair a vibrant violet color.

Her figure was lithe and with no excess body fat at all, wearing some form of custom leather armour with a long coat over it and a strange, ornamental blindfold.

She was simply struck speechless by the girl in front of her, a smirk plastering the younger woman's face as she stared in amusement before Jordine finally managed to find her voice again.

"Who are you?" she couldn't stop herself from asking despite knowing how rude it might sound.

"Is that really any way to greet the owner of this library, my dear Dovahkin?"

The voice was still as melodic as before but the simple claim of owning the library made her eyes widen at the insinuation.

"Hermaeus Mora?"

She couldn't believe the situation she was currently in, but the smirk that graced the Daedra's lips grew in acknowledgement.

"In the flesh… for a change," and that claim was made in the voice she was far more familiar with, removing any doubt from her mind that this being really was the writhing mass of tentacles she had come face to eye with on several occasions.

"Uh… ah…" she simply couldn't bring herself to say anything in response to that claim, this was definitely the sort of form she was not expecting the Dark-God to take… then her mind processed one simple thing she hadn't quite caught before.

"In the flesh for a change?" that statement confused her as it would indicate that this form was the Prince's true form but from what she knew, Deadric Princes didn't have such a thing.

"Indeed, you have a very rare honour of seeing my original form right now," her eyes widened as the voice returned to the excessively beautiful tone it started off as and she was struck with the thought that her previous knowledge of the Princes may in fact be wrong.

"Your original form?" she couldn't stop herself from asking for confirmation.

"Yes, this is the form I was born with, the form I held long before I took on the name of Hermaeus Mora," she had a feeling her face had one of the most incredulous looks she had ever worn upon hearing that claim.

"So Hermaeus Mora isn't your real name?" she asked, wondering if she would hear his/her true name.

"It's more real for me than my birth name," that claim caught her off guard, "however you are clearly interested in hearing my original name, so I think I'll humour you."

She felt her heart beat a little faster at the thought of learning the Prince of Fate's original name.

"Harry James Potter was the name I was given at my birth," her/his/whatever gender it was, stated with an amused grin, "however by the time I was fifteen years old I was already something so completely alien to that name that I mostly discarded it."

"And that was when you took on the name Hermaeus Mora," she concluded easily before finding herself frowning at his shake in the negative.

"Actually I didn't get that name until my first visit to Nirn," it acknowledged with a smile.

"How did it happen?" her question was pretty standard and she soon found herself no longer standing as a surprisingly soft seat sprung from the ground.

"Well, if I'm going to tell you about my history then I suppose it is only natural to take a seat," the purple haired Eldritch Abomination stated with a soft smile as it took a similar seat itself, "do you want a drink?"

"Yes please," and with that she found a small table with a pair of glasses and a bottle of wine between them… wait, no, that wasn't wine, the scent was definitely blood, "thank you for catering to my species Lord Mora."

"It is not a problem Dovahkin," the voice was rather civilized as it made that claim, "while I may hate Molag Bal, I have no issues with vampires."

"I didn't know you had any issues with Bal," she admitted far easier than she ever expected to when talking with a cosmic horror.

"We have drastically differing opinions on the subject of rape," she found herself cringing at that single statement, having found out just what it took to create a Daughter of Coldharbour and silently thanking Talos that she had never been subjected to such an ordeal.

"However, you asked about how I got the name you know me by and I'm feeling a little chatty right now, so I think I'll tell you the story," it admitted and she found herself wondering just how many others had been in her shoes right now.

"It all started when…"

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

_Harry could do little more than release a sigh as he once again returned a book to its shelf._

_The world he was in was a jumbling mess as far as his family was concerned, filled with twisting corridors, pits of writhing darkness, spectral beings that haunted the corridors and more books than you could ever fit in a hundred Libraries._

_And this was his home, the realm he created when he was bored… he called it Apocrypha due to the sheer amount of obscure knowledge that was held within its dimensional boundaries._

_However he had read every book, assimilated every scrap of knowledge there was to know about from his collection and he was once again finding himself growing bored._

_Honestly, you would think that after ten billion years of life you would still have things to do when you are a dimension hopping Eldritch Abomination._

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

"TEN BILLION YEARS?!" she couldn't stop herself from shouting in disbelief, seriously, just how old was the Daedric Prince before her?

"Yes, it isn't really as old as you would expect," she couldn't believe the words the cosmic horror was saying, "well, at least not as far as celestial bodies are concerned."

She wanted to point out that it was comparing itself to things that were around before the time of man but she had a feeling it knew that and still considered it not that old.

"Now as I was saying . . ."

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

_"I guess it's time to do a bit more exploring." he muttered under his breath as he considered what he could do to find entertainment._

_Honestly, it was much harder than he initially imagined, given just how similar most worlds really were with their basic components._

_For example, he rarely found realities where they were kept on the planet by electromagnetism as opposed to gravity._

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

"What?" Jordine found herself asking bluntly as she heard terms she had never heard of before.

"I'll give you some light reading on the subject when we're done." it said with a grin, causing her to blush slightly for interrupting its story once again

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

_But maybe he could get some entertainment by playing god?_

_Yeah, he hadn't done that for a few million years, so it might be entertaining for a couple of years._

_The question was what name he should go by. . . _

_He had gotten so many titles over the eons._

_The fact that he already had over ten that had become concrete by the time he was twenty years old should have clued him in on just how many he would gain within his life._

_He pushed that thought out of his head._

_He would decide when he appeared before some random mortal._

_And so, he started searching through the Kaleidoscope before finding an appropriate world for his small waste of time._

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

"The Kaleidoscope?" she found that term incredibly confusing but quickly froze as she realized she had once again interrupted the ancient creature's story.

"The name I use to describe the countless planes of existence that litter all of creation."

Okay, that was a pretty simple explanation even if it did declare her previous knowledge of the planes incomplete.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

_There, that world looked nice and ripe for a dark god with a penchant for collecting knowledge._

_And so, he transferred himself into this other world and immediately adjusted his body type into the inhuman mass of tentacles that he occasionally became when V/V got a bit kinky in the bedroom._

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

"V/V?"

That was a very strange name as far as she was concerned.

Then again, the fact that the writhing mass of tentacles that incited terror in most of Tamriel was created for the bedroom was even more disturbing as far as she was concerned.

"Also called TYPE-Venus." the nonchalant shrug it gave as it said that only made her even more confused.

"She was basically the will of a planet given form."

" . . . "

WILL OF A PLANET GIVEN FORM?!

She was really beginning to think that everything she knew was completely inadequate the longer she spent in the presence of the Daedric Prince of Fate, though she would admit that the glasses of blood were making it far more bearable.

Certainly, she had thralls that she regularly fed off but that wasn't the same as drinking from a goblet like she currently was while listening to an intellectual superior.

Honestly, it was the most interesting situation she had been in for quite some time.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

_It didn't take that long for him to find someone. _

_He didn't bother learning their name, they were simply going to be his herald upon this plane of existence._

_"Hello mortal." _

_He decided it was the sort of time to use a far more . .. laid back, perhaps even narcoleptic manner of speaking as he appeared before the person that was clearly an Elf of some sort with dark blue skin and red eyes._

_"AARRRGGGHHHH!" _

_Ah yes, the screams of the terrified, it had been awhile since he had last listened to them._

_"I am Harry Potter, the Lord of Knowledge and Fate." he claimed, deciding to use his birth name as it would likely be the most alien one he had around these people._

_"D-D-Daedra!" _

_A Daedra? __Oh, yeah, he had forgotten about that group of deities._

_Well except for that Jyggalag fellow, always trying to ruin his fun by spoiling everything that was going to happen._

_Sure he may have gone a little far tricking the other Princes into helping him reverse everything about the guy but he shouldn't have tried to ruin all the fun of simply watching events unfold._

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

"Wait, who is Jyggalag?" She found herself asking, wondering just what the Daedra before her meant by that.

"Daedric Prince of Order." the Eternal Librarian stated easily.

"We turned him into the original Sheogorath."

"Original Sheogorath?"

That thought wasn't giving her any ease of mind, the thought of there being more than one Sheogarath was absolutely terrifying.

"Yes, he managed to undo the curse by passing the power onto another." it informed her.

"He became Jyggalag again and the Hero Of Kvatch became the new Daedric Prince of Madness."

THE HERO OF KVATCH?!

SHEOGORATH WAS THE HERO OF KVATCH?!

Her mind nearly stalled at that thought . . .

She remembered growing up with stories of the Hero Of Kvatch and the defeat of Mehrunes Dagon.

The thought that she had actually _met _her hero without even realizing it was just. . .

If she had known back then, then she would've tried to talk to the nutjob a lot more than she did back then.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

_"Yyyeessss?" _

_Harry was uncertain of just how to respond._

_Sure, he technically qualified as a Daedric prince but he had never really considered himself a member of that group._

_ "Now, run along little man and tell the rest of the land that the Daedric Prince of Fate, Harry Potter has arrived for their knowledge."_

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

"Hold on."

She did not understand it, how had that introduction gotten him the name Hermaeus Mora?

"I later learned that the Dunmer I met was partially deaf and missed some of what I said, so he simply used what he thought it sounded like. Thus, the name Hermaeus Mora was born."

She could only stare at that piece of information.

His name was the result of someone mishearing his birth name?

She tried to stop herself from laughing but she couldn't stop a snort from leaving her mouth.

"You don't have to hold back, it really is quite funny."

With that reassurance from the blindfolded creature, she started laughing wholeheartedly at the conclusion of that story.

Time passed by in a comfortable silence as she continued to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation before she finally managed to calm herself down.

"So, do you have any other funny stories?" She found herself asking, earning a grin off the god before her.

"How about the time I accidentally created Molag Bal?" it asked, earning wide eyes from the Vampire who quickly nodded.

"Well, it all started back when he was still a woman known as Molly Weasley."

* * *

{_**And here is a little Omake as requested by Plyen... It is a bit longer than I normally do since I did not want to create another series like the Beach Omakes (which just kept growing on and on) so here it is and I hope you enjoy "The Eternal Librarian" - The Distorted Shadow}**_

(P.S. Wassup guys, new omake and news. First news is that my computer crashed yesterday, as such omakes may not be posted. The second news is that this omake was posted from the library, which I can't go every single day. Third news is that I got accepted to an university! Fourth news is that chinese new years is this Thursday. The fifth and final news is that the omake written crossovers to the videogame, Skyrim, from the "Elder Scrolls" series - roughstar333)


	159. Duels in Gensokyo

Duels in Gensokyo by zerobreaker000

* * *

"No matter how you spin it, that was just downright _cheating!_" A half-charred Remilia Scarlet exclaimed, glaring at Harry who looked slightly embarrassed.

"Not even Marisa use **_that_** huge of a beam!"

Okay, Harry thought back, maybe he shouldn't had used the Kaleido Breaker with the ten second full count.

It all started when he asked Fate for somewhere to visit.

Fate decided to introduce him to her newest avatar, the master of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Turns out the world she resides in, Gensokyo if he remembered right, is rather interesting; the residents here resolves conflicts with duels following a system called the spell card system, limiting all participants to fight with only energy bullets and lasers.

Harry thought it's a pretty clever system, as it means battles in this land relies not on power, but on reflexes and intelligence, making sure even the weaker beings will have a chance at winning.

The system did well at limiting him, too.

"Even if he hadn't pull out the beam, you still would've lost, Remilia."Patchouli Knowledge dryly noted as she looked up from the book in her hand.

"The spell arrows he shot boxed you in rather effectively. That said, I'm interested in the magic you used. They are not of any element, are they?"

She looked at Harry.

"Yes. The magic I used to form the arrows, I tend to call them as 'wizardcraft'. I can lend you some books if you want."

On his hands, a ball of shadow formed, revealing several books as it dispersed.

"_Of course_ a being named The Infinite Archive would bring his books everywhere."

Remilia's wry smile turned into a smirk as she noticed her sister who had just entered the library.

"Hey Flan, look here! Someone's here to play with you!"

"Really? Thank you onee-san!" Flandre Scarlet crashed into Remilia in a hug.

"Say, isn't someone as frail as he going to break easily?" She asked with a dissonantly cheerful tone.

"Well, Flan was it?" Harry chuckled.

This sounds like it'd be fun.

"I can assure you I'm a lot harder to break that what you expect. Let's start then, shall we?"

* * *

{I was bored and wanted to do some writing practice, so I wrote this.

Always thought the spell card system would be a good way to limit Harry's power so he can enjoy fights more easily. That, and some of the beings in Gensokyo are about as OP as him, even if it's only in a single field of ability. And for those who don't know, this is a crossover with Touhou Project. Remilia Scarlet is a vampire who possesses the ability to 'manipulate fate', and her sister Flandre Scarlet has the ability to 'destroy absolutely anything'. - zerobreaker000}

(P.S. You know this is a very realistic way for Harry to meet the Scarlet Devil Mansion, also Happy Chinese New Year people - roughstar333)


	160. Duels in Gensokyo 2

Duels in Gensokyo 2 by zerobreaker000

* * *

Weaving through the dense waves of kunai-shaped bullets, Harry glanced at the ground.

Tamamo seemed to have bonded with Ran Yakumo over fried tofu, while the two Len and Jack are playing with Chen, occasionally cheering for their respective masters.

"Just so you know, taking your eyes off the bullet patterns in a danmaku duel isn't going to be a good idea" His opponent smiled.

"**Sinister Spirits "****Double Black Death Butterfly"**."

Harry looked back, and just in time for him to dodge a swarm of red and blue butterflies.

He noticed that the butterflies came to a stop, and then changed directions.

"Ah, so this is the kind that comes back from the back?" Harry noted nonchalantly, and went into a shuttle loop, pulling in his six wings to avoid being hit.

"Ufufufu Not over yet." Another wave of butterflies flew outwards, but Harry simply went pass them, already recognizing the pattern.

"Fast learner, aren't you?" Yukari Yakumo said.

She mentally wondered since when did the Master of Kaleidoscope have a successor.

It's been what, a few hundred years since they last met?

She should probably go and visit him sometimes.

"Zelretch really did train you well."

"I shouldn't be surprised you know of him," Harry grinned.

"What with the gaps you use. That said, time to end this match!"

A spell card appeared in his hand, and he held it up high.

"**Third Magic "Sub-Personae"**!" He declared. Around him, four figures appeared; Tyrant, Serial Phantasm, Dream or Destruction, and even Shadow of the Heart.

"I would've prefered a more physical battle, but this'll do for now!" Tyrant roared, and rushed forward, shooting out sword beams as she goes.

Serial released countless daggers, DoD pulled out her prana blaster and started firing homing orbs, and Shadow settled with just throwing minor curses, all the way while complaining about how he isn't allowed to go all out.

"Hmm, too random for my taste." Yukari easily dodged the cluster of bullets, and easily hit Tyrant who was trying to rush into her.

"That, and you need to work on the aesthetics. Danmaku is a contest of beauty, after all."

She waited for Harry's spell to time out, and both landed not far away from the group of spectators.

"Since neither of our spells hit each other, this is a tie, I presume?" Harry asked.

"Some might consider your Natures as a part of yourself, which would mean you lost," Yukari shrugged.

"But sure, it's a tie then"

* * *

{Last night, when I was trying to sleep, I got a weird mental image of Liz joining Kyouko and Mystia's rock band, lol.

Also, my skills at writing fight scenes is still pretty meh, as you can see.

I keep envisioning Yukari as some ridiculously strong being, like, on the level of Types. Maybe she can be Type Border?

Not exactly satisfied with this, but then seldom am I satisfied with anything I did, really. Can't really think of a better spell card name since I can't recall any legends that mentions subpersonality. Feel free to suggest a better name, though.

Might write an omake on the Helheim Forest from Kamen Rider Gaim next. - zerobreaker000}

(P.S. well borders as a concept is a very versatile thing, so it doesn't surprise me if Yukari is so strong - roughstar333)


	161. Commands

Commands by Wa7tch1nK1d

"Uh, papa what's that?"

Harry looked at the newest additions to his family before looking at the situation before them.

Before them was that man again.

At first, he thought that he landed in one of the more normal versions of Nirn, but at first glance he noticed things were quite different.

He wanted to land just in time for the Oblivion crisis . . .

He certainly didn't expect to find himself 140 years further.

The figure they were looking at was different from the others.

He ran almost all the time, never giving any thought to just walk.

At times, he would stare off into the sky at the most inopportune of times muttering something about "perks".

When Harry had approached the man and asked what was he doing, the man just stopped, staring at what harry surmised was some sort of unseen object, before giving a generic reply, that he wanted to see the Jarl.

The Man then went towards the nearest guard, probably to ask how to get to the Jarl.

And then promptly punched the guard in the face.

The guard, enraged drew his blade only to be quiet when the Man said something, then proceeded to teleport to gods know where.

Harry was puzzled,

He sensed no magic, it was as if the universe just decided to teleport them.

It was months later that Harry saw something again.

He was lurking around the Thalmor embassy, waiting, as some ping from Fate alerted him to the possibility of something going on.

Then the Man appeared again levitating a wooden plate of all things in front of him. Harry spent hours watching them man run into the walls of the Embassy plate first, only to strike stone, tumble back bloody, drop the plate and try again.

On one of the later tries, the man ran right through the wall, no magic, nothing detected.

It was on the third incident that Harry realized that the Man was slightly unhinged.

He was in Solitude, staring off into space again,

"playerdotplaceatmefoursixtwotwoA…"

Harry blanked, there he was uttering nonsense again.

Then all hell broke loose.

Harry at the time was well aware of the current war, he knew where both sides stood.

He certainly didn't expect hundreds of Imperials and Stormcloaks to just appear and start fighting each other.

When all was said and done, hundreds of bodies littered Solitude, bodies that no one seemed to care about at all.

And it was months later after several adventures and a couple of Adoptions that Harry found the man at it again.

"playerdotplaceatme…!"

"That children, is why we're leaving this world."

Console commands! They were root-damned console commands!

And so with a flash of light, Harry, Sofie and Lucia Schweinorg left as twenty Alduins flew over Whiterun.

* * *

_**{Meh, a bit meta, but it'll do,**_

_**edit: the wife he gets from this world is Serana, she just went on ahead cuz Harry's Harem wanted to take her in first. - Wa7tch1nK1d}**_

(P.S. so basically , Harry entered a Skyrim universe where it was actually a game for the dragonborn, married the vampire Serana off-screen, adopted some children off-screen, and met the dragonborn, who was using all the glitches, mods, perks and loopholes in the game. Yeah a bit to meta here, bro - roughstar333)


	162. Helheim

Helheim by zerobreaker000

Harry was frustrated.

_Just what the hell is wrong with this forest - no, **monstrosity**?_

No matter how he tried, including destroying the world it resides in, the thing still managed to live by migrating to another world which was thankfully void of life.

The 'forest' seems to possess a hint of sentience; everywhere he and his companions go, their way are always blocked with strange pupa-like monsters and purple-colored 'fruits'.

He had to slam down every single one of his occulmency shields, and even then he still felt compelled to eat the 'fruits'.

He was very certain that it would've been a bad idea.

Hell, even V/V was affected, though only mildly, and she's a fucking Type!

He made a mental remark to himself, 'seal off this world and _never come back,_**_ period_**'.

* * *

Harry stared at the tower infested by the 'forest''s vines.

"Note to self," He sighed.

"Get some better seals."

* * *

Kouta Kazuraba, who was fighting alongside Kaito Kumon as Gaim and Baron respectively, was confused.

Here was a boy with long purple hair tied in a ponytail, and he was massacring the horde of Inves that were kidnapping people, with just his daggers - is that his ponytail _holding_ one?

He isn't even a Armored Rider!

The child disengaged from the Inves, and glanced at the two Armored Riders.

"Hmm? So you two are the ones who's supposed to fight off the invasion?"

His ethereal voice carried a sharp undertone in it.

"How disappointing, relying on untrained kids to do the battle."

Shaking his head, he continued, "Just sit back and watch, would you?"

Kouta only nodded dumbly, as did Kaito.

It was an one-sided battle.

The boy was like a whirlwind of swift death; He stabbed and sliced with such effeciency, that by the time he's done all that's left of the Inves is a bloody mess.

Kouta didn't even know Inves can bleed, but apparently they do if you hit them hard enough and not have them explode.

Redyue arrived just in time to see Gurinsha effortlessly cleaved apart by the purple-haired boy.

"_Of course_ it's you again, damn curse god." She muttered, and disappeared promptly.

"Heh." Kouta turned back to the child.

"So the 'forest' does possess sentience. Guess that's why it's so hard to destroy it . . ."

Did, did he just mention destroying the Helheim Forest so casually?

_What in the world is he?_

* * *

{Helheim Forest is even freakier than the Forest of Einnashe; it has _conquered multiple worlds_. Imagine Forest of Einnashe with monsters inside that are out for your blood, fruits that tempts you to eat them but turns you into the aforementioned monsters, and can open rifts in space that allows it to go _anywhere_. Oh, and it's constantly trying to expand. This thing is at least on Type level.

The omake happened at around Episode 34 of Kamen Rider Gaim. Speaking of which, go watch Kamen Rider! It's awesome. I suggest starting with Kamen Rider W(Double) or Gaim. - zerobreaker000}

(P.S. while I agree with what zerobreaker000 said in his author's note, I disagree on where to start Kamen Rider. I say that you must start with "Kamenrider Decade" - roughstar333)


	163. Another Origin: The Third Eye

Another Origin: The Third Eye by zerobreaker000

* * *

Satori Komeiji stared at the suddenly-appearing basket on her table.

A baby's eyes stared back at her.

This was the scene the kasha known as Hell's Traffic Accident, Rin Kaenbyou or Orin, walked into as she finished carting corpses that day.

"Um, master?" She hesitantly asked.

"What's in that basket?"

"It's just a human child . . ."

Her master furrowed her brows, "So exactly where did the terrible thoughts come from . . .?"

Orin scrutinized the baby, and almost instinctively, slowly moved her hand onto the baby's forehead, where a lightning bolt-shaped scar lies.

"Is this a vengeful spirit residing in this scar?"

Satori's eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean, Orin?"

"Wait for a bit, master, I should be able to extract this spirit - there we go!" Orin pulled, and in her hand grasped a black wisp-like entity.

"Huh, it doesn't have the skull masks. So, not a vengeful spirit?"

A hiss came from the spirit.

"Release me you filthy half-breed! I am Lord-"

"-Voldemort, originally Tom Marvolo Riddle. Really, using your name's anagram as a pseudonym? How lame." Satori simply cut off its speech.

The spirit, a wizard who has done many sickening acts, was decidedly unpleasant, even for a youkai like her.

Who could've thought a human can kill more of his own than some youkais?

"How dare you interrupt me! When I get my-" It's once again cut off by Satori.

"Who said a vile being such as you are ever getting your body back?" She turned to her pet kasha.

"Orin, he's all yours. Just don't let him escape."

"Alright master! Now, what to do with you? Maybe you'd make a great fuel for the Hell of Blazing Fires..."

Ignoring the screeches of the black-colored spirit, Orin skipped through the corridors of the Palace of Earth Spirits.

Satori turned back to the basket and the baby inside.

"Now, what to do with such a young child..."

Harry Komeiji, as Satori had decided to call him - she learned of his surname from the memories of the vile spirit - eventually settled in the Palace of Earth Spirits.

Since the Former Hell is still sealed off from the rest of the world, Satori had no way to send Harry up back into human society, and so she ended up caring for the boy.

While she is no professional tutor, she did taught what normal human would've learned at his age: Mathematics, various languages including, of course, Japanese and English, and houseworks.

Actually, he volunteered to do the last one, in order to repay Satori adopting him while any other youkai would've abandoned him or, worse, ate him.

She also taught him some magic, knowing that he's from a family of wizards, so he can hold his own if he ever encounters some less-than-savory youkais.

He got along with the animals in the Palace quickly, especially the serpents.

Satori was slightly surprised when she heard him hissing to snakes in some sort of conversations, and more so when she read the boy's mind and found that he can understand the snake's hissing.

Now that she thought about it, the spirit that was on Harry's scar does possess a serpentine feel to it, so maybe it's a lingering effect?

He and Utsuho Reiuji or Okuu went along fairly well too; she often saw them playing around in the Palace, and sometimes Orin joins in too.

Harry's arrival made the place so much more alive, even Koishi was showing up.

Ah, yes, how could she forget her sister. Ever since Koishi closed her Third Eye, Satori had been unable to sense her even when she's around, but Harry seems to have no problem seeing and even interacting with her.

Perhaps it's the influence of him, Satori was starting to be able to sense Koishi's presence, even just barely, and for that she had never been more glad that she adopted Harry.

"Mom!" An anxious Harry ran into Satori's room.

"What's it, Harry?"

"It's-it's Okuu, she's been acting strange ever since Kanako-sama came down here, she's always at the furnace fueling the flames and won't stop cackling-"

"I see." Satori pinched her nose.

"This is troublesome. Stay here, Harry, I'll take care of this quickly." She patted his head a few times, then went and reprimanded her pets.

And so what would've been known as the 'Subterranean Animism' incident ended before it has even started.

Of course, for whatever reasons only known to her, the Youkai Sage still sent the Shrine Maiden and the Ordinary Magician down the Former Hell, and like all conflicts in Gensokyo, it ended up in a series of danmaku duels.

It had came as a surprise for everyone when a Third Eye formed on Harry.

At first it's just a streak of hair that grew back even after it's cut; Satori filed it as an effect of Harry's weird magic, and didn't pay much attention.

Then the streak of hair began to curl up, until it forms into a ball with strings of hair that connects to his wrists.

That was when it became obvious to Satori - The thing that was trying to form is a Third Eye.

Despite being able to read minds, she still asked Harry about this face to face.

Surely he'd be unnerved by it?

"It's not that uncomfortable, I mean, if I do get a third eye you won't have me live away from here and in the human village, will you?"

Harry kept his smile up throughout the sentence, but Satori knows he's desperate to belong here, to belong with her, Orin, Okuu, Koishi and everyone else in the Palace and the Former Hell.

_'It's time like this that makes me hate my power,'_ she thought as she pulled Harry into a hug.

"It's alright, Harry, you don't have to go. You'll always belong here... We'll always be with you..."

_'Even if anyone else says othewise,'_ A hidden Koishi added mentally.

No one's going to stand between her and her adopted nephew who gave her back a modicum of her emotions!

* * *

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked, alternatively glancing between the Youkai Sage and the letter on his hand.

"Yep! Of course, it's your own choice whether to attend the school or not." Yukari Yakumo waved her paper fan.

"But wouldn't you want a chance to learn about your world? I'm sure the master of the Palace of Earth Spirits here would allow you to go."

"Only if he wishes to go himself." Satori said.

"Though you should know she's being sincere this time. No secret plans, no conspiracies, simply being nice for once."

Harry's Third Eye, after it had fully formed, was special in that he can control whether to open or close it, or focusing onto a single person or several people.

He had taken to using it only when he's facing strangers or someone suspicious.

Harry was silent for a long while.

" . . . Mom." Finally speaking, he looked at Satori.

"I don't really want to leave here to an unfamiliar world, but . . . That madman, Tom Riddle, is going to keep hunting me for as long as he still exists, isn't he?" Satori silently nodded.

"Then I'm going to Hogwarts, and do whatever it takes to destroy him." Harry declared, his face that of a determined look.

"Ufufufu, I like your attitude." Yukari grinned.

It wasn't the kind of grin she wears when her plan works; it was a grin from the bottom of her heart.

"Reminds me of how I was once. Well then, I'll pick you up tomorrow to purchase your school items. You're welcomed to come too, Satori."

With that, she stepped backwards into a gap, and left the Komeiji's residence.

* * *

"Don't worry," Rin ruffled Harry's hair, "We'll get to see each other again four months later!"

"Yep, so bring us souvenirs by then would you, little bro?" Utsuho chimed in.

"I know," Harry smiled, "But I'm still going to miss you all."

While he had been to the Diagon Alley - he thought it looks silly compared to the likes of the buildings in Gensokyo - He's still slightly nervous about going to Hogwarts.

Satori hugged Harry.

"With your skills at danmaku,you'll do well enough there."

She had witnessed how wizards duel by reading the memories of people she passed by when she accompanied Harry to the Diagon Alley, and needless to say she was dissappointed.

"Yakumo-san, I presume the preparations are complete?" She looked at the Youkai Sage and the gap besides her.

"Indeed. Now, if you may?" Yukari signalled Harry towards the gap.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Bye Mom, Aunt Koishi, Orin and Okuu!"

Then he walked through the gap, which closes itself right afterwards.

"Hopefully he'll have a peaceful journey." Satori said with a smile.

"Yeah - Unyuu?" Okuu paused, then looked around. "Where's Koishi-sama?"

* * *

{So I was running through the old Omakes and saw the series of 'Another Origin's. So I thought, hey, why not write one myself.

That, and the idea basically popped into my head all of a sudden.

So that . . . ended up a lot longer than what I expected. Welp.

And Harry haven't even reached King Cross Station.

Harry didn't really turn into a satori, it's just his magic reacting to his emotion of wanting to belong by mimicking the Third Eye. Which means yes, Occulmency shields works, though not as effectively as against Legilimency.

He wouldn't have any unique powers, just the ability to use wizarding magic. Of course, since it operates so different from Gensokyo magic it may as well be a unique power.

Oh, and if anyone wants something to write, I'd like to see an omake where Hata no Kokoro is summoned as a Berserker. She did went berserk during Hopeless Masquerade, after all. - zerobreaker000}

(P.S. and so the series "Another Origin" returned to the omake ! Thank you zerobreaker000, for giving us a TouhouSatori!Harry - roughstar333)


	164. A Boy's Tale

A Boy's Tale by greysongarr

McGonagall looked over the list a second time before reading the next name, seeing something that apparently amiss.

"Boy . . ."

The name was unexpected, and many thought she was confused over the name, not expected a first year to walk up to the hat.

There was nothing special about him, brown hair that slightly covered the same colored eyes.

Though the smile unnerved everyone who saw it, it was too genuine to be real.

The hat was placed on the boy's head, and it stayed there for 5 minutes.

Finally it announced the house that would take care of the child, "Hufflepuff!"

There was clapping, the boy took off the hat and replaced it on the stool, walking away from it to sit with his new Housemates, promptly forgotten for the time.

Then the future Monster known as Harry Potter was called upon, having the hat scream in pain for a moment before shouting out the same house as the strange boy.

Harry sat next to the silent boy, not interested in making conversation similar to the one known as 'Boy'.

For some reason unless he focused specifically on his fellow First-year, he would pass over him without realizing it. A strange thing, perhaps an aura of some kind?

* * *

It was official, something was definitely wrong with the silent boy, he hadn't spoken once in three weeks, always writing out any conversations he was dragged into.

It wasn't just his voice though, everything he did was without a sound, as if he was incapable of making sound rather than not wanting to.

When the boy wasn't working, sleeping or having a meal, he could always be found in front of a mirror.

He was one of the few to successfully cast any spell, charm or jinx, usually 2nd or 3rd amongst the class to do so.

No one noticed his attempts though, always managing to stay out of focus from everyone, even the teachers.

It was somewhat concerning to see that happen, but he thought nothing if it.

Then the troll happened.

No one noticed the boy missing, even Harry until the latter decided to go find his friend.

He came around the corner to the Girl's Restroom, hearing a roar echo out from the room, a body flying out from the door.

It was the silent boy, smile still in place as he picked himself up, the source of the roar being joined by a girl's scream and the smashing of porcelain.

The boy wasn't there when they walked out with the teachers, nor was he apparently admitted to the Hospital Wing when the event was over. Harry's interest was piqued in the boy.

* * *

He attempted to find the boy several times over the course of the following days, though only once was he able to find him in time to hold a short discussion.

"Why did you attempt to take on the troll?" A pencil's scratching was heard.

_'Happy End.' _Was written in the little brown book he carried around.

"Why is your name simply Boy?" More scratching.

_'What's a name? Is it something a mama and papa give you?'_ That answer brought a pause to Harry's questions, allowing the boy to disappear in less than 5 seconds.

Now he was actively trying to compare what he knew of the boy, pitifully small as it was, much like himself to others, to others he knew.

Somehow Shirou was the closest to the boy as of right now, with two things coming to mind.

One, the boy was apparently an orphan, and Two, the boy had held no meaning to his own life if his display against the troll was something.

The boy was confusing, and provided a unique challenge in figuring out in his spare time.

* * *

Somehow the boy had made it to the Mirror, and stood staring in it, a blank face set in place.

Both Dumbledore and Harry was confused by his appearance there, especially when the boy's wand started to rise and point at the Mirror of Desires.

Then it fell as suddenly as it was raised and the child was gone again.

* * *

"What did you see in the Mirror?" Harry asked the boy, currently staring into yet another mirror, though far less magical than the previous one.

_'It was black, it was white, it held me in its gaze. I saw a world that defies the laws of logic and magic both, I saw myself truly happy alongside those I see as my children. I hate that Mirror.'_

The demi-human blinked twice.

The boy wrote one last sentence, _'My Happy End, cannot occur until I fade away, the Mirror tried to say otherwise.'_

Before anymore conversation could occur, the boy was gone, somehow having left the hallway in seconds, "How did he . . .?"

* * *

Harry interacted with the boy several other times throughout the year, the boy had stayed at Hogwarts during Christmas, 'saying' that he had no family to return to, nor did he wish to intrude upon others.

There was little the boy honestly wasn't decent at, he made high marks in almost every subject, and somehow was one of the few awake during History of Magic.

He even was able to help with several small projects that Harry had confided in him with, going over things that were well beyond a first year's knowledge.

Harry had also noticed that the boy, after spending a lot of time with him, had random spasms and twitches with his hands and arms.

They were minute amounts, going barely a centimeter before being brought under control, though the concerning part of it was not the malady itself, it was the frequency of it.

Every few minutes a spasm occurred, around 2-3min when he had timed it once.

It was worrying, 'Boy' was one of the few that treated him as he wished, the others being his friends, Snape and now Dumbledore to a degree.

Now that he was thinking of it, his friend was also suffering from mind maladies as well, forgetting memories, names and places, an inability to understand common emotions and social interactions.

He was too similar to Shirou to be good, especially when he remembered that Shirou was a distorted individual.

* * *

He almost missed the boy when he awoke surrounded by his family and friends after his fight with Quirrelmort.

He was standing by the door, the smile was a sad one watching over the interactions.

When 'Boy' walked around the corner, he wasn't found or noticed for the rest of the school year.

* * *

The start of second year, and already the boy had found out about his Servants, there was something very wrong about him if he could see/sense an astralized heroic spirit without being a Master himself.

And the look of recognition he had when he saw both was very disturbing to say the least.

He didn't even know his own Servants' names yet.

He was in the same spot as he was last year, in front of a mirror, the boy turned around, it looked as though his eyes and hair had gotten paler for some reason.

His spasm was not limited to his upper limbs now as well, encompassing his entire upper body and occasionally a leg.

He tried to get him to go to the Hospital Wing, but the boy kept denying that there was something wrong.

"Why do you push yourself when you're clearly ill?" The reply he got was something that had him and his Servants shocked and confused.

_'I will die, that is fact. You will not die, that is fact. I'm to die in two years, my body will shut down completely by then.'_

Harry looked concerned over his friend's 'declaration'.

"Isn't there something that can be done to fix that."

What constituted as a laugh for the boy occurred, the body making the motion but not the sound that accompanied it.

_'Why do I have need to fear Death, she will grant me my Happy End. I bid you Goodbye and Goodnight for now, Harry, Elizabeth, Frankenstein.'_

The Servants became immediately on guard when the boy disappeared from view, as if he was invisible or had teleported away.

Harry knew better, looking down the hall to see the flicker of brown turn the corner.

* * *

Dueling Club was something that Harry would took interest in along with his friends, if only it wasn't taught by the idiot Lockheart.

He had been placed with 'Boy' for some reason, what with Draco having been picked before they noticed him standing opposite of Harry.

Both had successfully used a disarming charm and dodged it, waiting patiently as they watched the room descend into chaos.

Then the resident idiot professor decided to have the two have a mock duel, which resulted in a display of lights and spells that were far beyond anything a Second-year should know.

Blasting hexes, disarming charms, body-locking curses and everything that counted as non-lethal was used.

Except for Harry's spells there was complete silence, a feeling of awe at the two prodigy-level wizards using standard spells to fight, both having smiles on their faces at the thrill they felt.

Eventually a lucky disarming charm hit, the strange multi-wooded wand flying high above the ground, then it became interesting as the boy continued to duel without his wand.

Each hand sent streams of magic with no end in sight, countered and dodged by Harry, who held both wands, the new one surprisingly working as well as his own did.

Eventually Lockheart decided it was time to stop, both duelers looking at him with annoyance and deciding to continue another time.

Dumbledore had decided to come and watch and was happy to oblige the future Monster with a duel.

* * *

Harry looked over at the other boy, lazing in the grass outside for reasons unknown rather than staring into a mirror.

Deciding to sit against a nearby tree, he began a conversation with the strange 'human'.

"I have four questions for you, if you are willing to answer you may ask your own." A nod of acknowledgement was his only reply.

"What is your wand made from?"

The little book was opened and flipped through the pages, towards one of the first pages, _'My wand… is made from 3 different trees… and has phoenix feather… That seems too wrong.'_

Below the words was a very detailed sketch of his wand, all three woods were labeled with associated terms and concepts, alongside the history of Core and any meanings behind it.

_Blackthorn, the inevitably of death, protecting and taking revenge, a life of strife and negativity, balance between light and dark. Known as the Faery Tree, Wishing Thorn and Sloe. Harvested alongside the other two woods in 437 A.D._

_Holly, unconditional love, sacrifice and reincarnation. It holds power over protection, luck and dreams. Known as the Holy Tree, Holm Chaste, Aquifolius and Hulm. Harvested alongside the other two woods in 437 A.D._

_Yew, immortality, rebirth, protection, longevity, change, divinity and strength. Known as Ifreteau, Tejo and Chinwood. Harvested alongside the other two woods in 437 A.D._

_Phoenix Feather, Learns varied magics, hard to be chosen, can act of their own accord occasionally. Very rare substance, was given by a phoenix in 121 B.C._

Also were a few notes of what Ollivander had had said on the wand, _'A peculiar wand that one. It always threw a person back if they attempted to pick it up, though it was somewhat expected with the materials used in it. You'll find that you will neither be great or terrible at all magics, a jack of all trades if you will.'_

The amount of study the boy had done was quite honestly something else, the amount of time to put together this information must have been quite large, especially for a first-year apparently.

Since he hadn't pried into his companion's past, and did not wish to either without permission, there was no way for him to know if the boy had prior knowledge or not.

Which lead to his next question.

"Can I use Legilimency on you at some point in the future?" The boy was thoughtful before writing in the book.

_'I don't mind. Maybe you can find my name and things on my past.'_

"How are you able to see Liz and Fran?" The boy pulled himself up from his laying down and looked over confusion in his gaze.

_'I'm not supposed to see them?'_

That was concerning, in more ways than one.

He could worry about that later, one last question was to be asked.

"Are you fully human? As in do you have any other magical creature's blood in you?" The reply was not what he was expecting.

_ 'I was once human, then I broke into pieces. I can no longer be considered human as I'm only 1/11 of a pure-human. You ask that because of my lack of noise, don't you little Gorgon.'_

He had to reread that answer a second for it to make some sense, he was human but he wasn't.

Why couldn't his friend be somewhat easier to understand?

The scratching of the pencil alerted him to the three questions his friend had given him, somewhat confused by the relatively simple questions.

_'Who was your first friend? What is your favorite activity? Do you think you're prepared for the future?'_

Those questions in return for what he had asked, it wasn't a fair trade, put nonetheless he answered.

"Arceuid Brunestud was my first friend and one of those I trust. I would have to say, I enjoy making new inventions and experimenting with magic. No, I'm not prepared."

The smile 'Boy' gave him was infectious and the both of them stood in the quiet, getting up to go back to classes.

One last scribbling was heard and Harry looked over the question, looking shocked for a moment.

_'Can I consider you family?' _

"Sure."

The smile that was seen was something that brought a grin to Harry's face, the boy acting like a little one and jumping up and down in joy.

* * *

From then on the boy acted much more child-like when alone or with his Servants around Harry, behaving much like a seven year old would to their siblings or parents.

While he still answered only with his book and pencil, the boy was much more expressionate to the Monster, often times letting the other boy know of his answers before he could write them simply by his acting.

The spasms gradually had gotten worse to the point that several of the staff had noticed the boy's malady.

They had made him go to the Hospital Wing, where he was subjected to several diagnostic charms from the Matron.

She almost dropped her wand when the results came up.

It wasn't a good report, over twenty seven major illnesses that would have killed others several times over were found in many of his organs, blood and bones, both of the magical and mundane variety.

When he came out of the wing a few days later, he sported several streaks of grey in his hair, while his eyes were paler then when he arrived.

Madam Pomfrey had rushed to the Headmaster's office shortly after, letting the old man know of the severity of his case.

Not a single illness had been cured, and every attempt to cure one would increase the severity of the others, he had a few years left to live at the current pace.

* * *

The boy, despite his maladies, was the only one able to match Harry in the practicals anymore, they always paired with one another due to their rate of growth.

Harry had decided to try and find a cure or at least stabilize the disease to allow 'Boy' a chance of living a somewhat normal life.

They both were recommended by Flitwick to join the Tournament coming during the Summer, but the boy had declined surprisingly enough.

_'I have no wish to fight brother outside of mock duels. I want to come watch him fight everyone else though.'_

The half-Goblin hummed for a moment before he nodded.

"I believe I can arrange for that to happen."

* * *

Why couldn't his friend/'adopted' brother be a little more… normal.

In the three months since they last met, 'Boy' had somehow _de-aged_ if that was even possible, looking like he had when he was eleven rather than his old appearance.

Not only that but his hair and eyes were predominantly grey with specks of white among both. …

And he had learned apparition if his teleporting around was any indication, though it was amusing to see the wizards react to school child randomly appearing all over the place.

At least he was a bit easier to spot now, though his clothing helped since he was one of the few that wore a kimono, violet with his and Medusa's symbol in white. The apparating child finally stopped in front of Harry, smile beaming up at him.

Then he noticed the stares centered on him and shrunk a little, writing a question to his brother/friend.

_'Do you not like, Harry-nii?'_

"It's not that I don't like it, more along the lines of I'm confused with why you chose to wear that."

The child adopted a smile again and twirled around once, before having his hands behind his back and leaning forward.

The boy's mouth moved for a second, then words came out, soft but not with any rasping or gravelly noises. "I'm glad, Nii is my precious person."

Then the boy was gone with a pop and a wave, leaving before anymore could be said or done.

* * *

The boy was at his spot in front of the mirror, though he wasn't looking at it, seemingly waiting for Harry to appear.

His hair was entirely white now and his eyes had no color with a faded pupil in the middle.

He now looked like a nine year old as well, the sheer strangeness of his friend returning, even when compared to himself.

The writing was expected, the words were not so much.

'_Nii is taking his exams this year… good luck, I'm sad that we won't be able to play anymore.'_

"We don't have to stop practicing, when do you wish to undergo Legimency?"

The boy had a happy smile and merely shrugged at the question.

_'Whenever Nii wants to.'_

Then the boy skipped along the hallway and around the corner, Harry almost missed the small line of blood across the wall, as he went around the same corner.

* * *

They did the Legimency outside several weeks later, what was expected was not encountered in the slightest.

There was no manifestation of a world within his mind, like Harry or Shirou, nor did it merely contain memories as most minds did.

It was… empty.

Nothing was held in his friend's mind, just an endless sea of black and white grass. Yet another thing that made no sense about the 'Boy'.

Then a figure appeared, one-armed and with a brown cloak, it went just in front of Harry.

"Origin… is not… ready…"

The figure flicked Harry in the forehead, knocking him out of 'Boy's' mind and barring entry.

Once again he had to ask, why couldn't his friend be a little more normal?

* * *

The year went as could be expected with Harry's luck, the 'Boy' merely popping around when needed, now somewhat blind with no visible pupil.

Harry actually had to help him move around occasionally, noticing that in addition to the spasms where also coughing motions, blood leaking from his mouth and staining his hands.

And yet his smile never faded, a look of longing and sadness appearing each time.

His condition kept becoming worse and worse and even Harry's research and experiments yielded nothing to halt or cure him.

* * *

The last year of Harry's years at school, and the last year of life for the 'Boy', came quickly.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament was scheduled to commence this year as well, in addition to his role as a professor.

The 'Boy' was once again in his spot, though he was slumped against the wall breathing slowly, looking the age of eight.

"No need to worry about me Nii, just remember to have fun with your year." He staggered to his feet, coughing up blood and crying blood, and simply left.

* * *

It was two weeks, he hadn't seen him in two weeks, eventually finding him sitting in an unused classroom, humming a song.

"My body withers, My bone breaks, My blood leaks, Who is that figure?"

He got up, stumbling and reaching out for something he could see, Harry going and catching him as he fell.

The 'Boy' kept singing his song, not acknowledging Harry's presence.

"There isn't much to keep, Is it time to sleep? I fade into dust, To do what I must. Blood becomes earth, Bone becomes water, Spirit fuels the Hearth, Skin makes the skies wander."

The words were said with cheer and happiness rather than sadness or despair, his voice stopping for a moment before continuing with a content smile.

"My eye closed, A smile posed, I see my children, Not one a villain. I see my dream, And what can be gleamed, It ended with a crash, And snow formed with a flash. The dream lingered, Dead but alive, It was not angered, Though it's time to say goodbye…"

His head dipped forward slightly, hand still reaching for someone to take it, his skin cooled rapidly becoming ice-cold to the touch.

Tears left the Monster's eyes, a sadness bearing down on him similar to Ilya's passing, though passing quickly.

A light thud of something dropping alerted Harry to the book that 'Boy' always held, lying open on the last page, picking it up revealed a detailed drawing of himself and the 'Boy' each with a word underneath the picture.

Underneath his form was his name, while underneath the 'Boy'… was the word '_Greyson'._

Harry smiled, it looked like his friend had found his name, "Goodnight, pleasant dreams."

* * *

_{I died again... That makes me happy._

_I started writing this around the same time as Intruding Crow, I only just now finished it. This and one other Omake are going to be posted then I'll disappear from this thread again. - greysongarr}_

(P. feels man, the feels! Seriously, this brought a tear to my eye. - roughstar333)


	165. Type FORUM: Map

**Type/Forum, A 'Map' of our Second 'Home' by greysongarr**

The little child was lost, he had the directions the Mister Star had shown him, but it seemed this place had changed since his last visit.

Were once was a small room, there was a hallway, eight doors each leading to strange room.

Each door had a nameplate next to it, etched in different colors.

The closest door was on the left, etched into a blue plate was the words _Omake Archives_, opening it revealed a massive room with many different stories and outcomes that could have passed or have yet to pass.

This place was usually occupied at any given time by at least one of the beings to occupy this part of the Forum.

The next door was opened, the multi-colored nameplate reading _Random._

. . . There was too many innately wrong with this room, yet right at the same time.

Why was there a random Primate Murder Patronus stalking around the floor?

Oh, it was eating an idiot cultist that no one knew.

One closed door and the Primate Murder was left to its dinner.

The first door on the right came up, red nameplate reflecting the words _Reinforced Series._

The boy passed by that, not wanting to spoil the story he hadn't yet read.

The door directly after that held a yellow nameplate, _Discussions_ written on the plate of metal.

Once more the child decided to not open the door, risking spoiling of the story.

Third door on the left, violet with _Lupine's Office- Keep Out, _multitudes of locking mechanisms keeping all but the Mister Warden and the Master Lupine out.

The fourth door on the left had a lot of explosions and random sounds coming from it, the child deciding to go to that one last.

Spotting the last door first, the child bounded over and read the green nameplate, _Infinite Archive- An encyclopedia_.

Looking through the slightly open door, he saw Mister Reaper trudging up to a large book, before collapsing into sleep, a avalanche of papers and books coming from a back entrance only he used.

The child quietly closed the door allowing the tired Reaper his well-earned sleep.

The second-to-last Door held a white nameplate, _Anime Discussion._

A sizable amount of different animes from multiple genres and years filled the walls, what was good and bad about the show and their counterparts if they had any.

And finally all that was left was the black nameplate door simply called _Roleplay_.

The child opened the door, allowing his Rock to form under him and let him see the devastation that had occurred since the last night.

Well, the world hadn't cracked yet, which was a good sign, the Scorpion Forest of crystalized horrors sat undisturbed except by Mister Shadow, Mister Nexus was raining down copious amounts of lasers on Mister Fray.

Mister Faceless kept forgetting about what he could do as he and another version of Idiot Mastema kept summoning random things that counteracted one another as they fought.

The Castle that was like a Rubik's cube floated above the orb of Light, spinning and changing every couple of seconds.

And the creator of this place, Mister Remilia, merely sat sleeping, unknowing of the chaos unfolding.

The child wondered what would happen next, idly watching the two separate 'wars' occurring.

greysongarr eagerly anticipated what happened next, it would alleviate the boredom the child suffered constantly.

Then he remembered the hole that he had made the previous 'night'. "…Later" and he went back to his role as the Observer, waiting on the Reset button to be replenished.

* * *

_{__This is how I see this place, it makes me wonder how others see it. The last part is a tamer version of what happened in the Roleplay Thread. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. A very meta omake, which is about the forum where the omakes come from - roughstar333)

The List of people mentioned

Mister Star = roughstar333

Mister Warden = Nyx's Warden

Mister Lupine = Lupine Horror

Mister Shadow =The Distorted Shadow

Mister Nexus = NexusRider161

Mister Fray = fray100

Mister Faceless = The Faceless God

Mister Remilia = Remilia The Scarlet Moon


	166. Haru

Haru by Lupine Horror

Issei couldn't believe his eyes.

His sweet girlfriend Yuuma-chan was . . . was . . . _something_, an angel with black wings that wore something that really couldn't be called clothing - it wasn't like it was covering anything really - and now, now she was going to kill him?!

No, this just couldn't be true!

"Well, I guess play time is over, Issei-kun, so now please die for me, won't you?" Yuuma asked him, before hurling the spear of light in her hand at the unfortunate human.

This was it, he was going to die, he could see it!

As if in slow motion, the pinkish colored spear came closer and closer, it was right in front of him when-

It was caught by a young girl.

Said girl had black hair, pale skin, and grey eyes.

She wore gothic lolita style clothing, and . . . were those duct-tape crosses on her nipples?

"You will not claim this one." The girl spoke in a monotonous voice, like she was incredibly bored by everything, or perhaps like an emotionless doll would speak.

"What?!" Raynare screeched.

"Like hell I won't! I don't care who you are, titchy, but there's no way you're getting in my way."

"You are a low-ranked fallen, your power is nothing." The girl replied.

"What the- Who are you calling nothing!" The fallen angel shouted, obviously angered.

"You." The girl told her, and if she wasn't so monotonous, Issei may have said she had quite a bit of sarcasm laced on that single word.

"Grrr! I'll just destroy you both then!" Raynare clenched her fists, before she started hurling spear after spear of light energy at the two of them on the ground.

The girl's eyes remained half-lidded, like she was about to drop off to sleep, but even still, not a single light spear came close to either her or Issei.

Raynare knackered herself out, having thrown more light spears in the last few minutes than she had in literally centuries.

"Are you finished?" The still unnamed girl asked.

"Just . . . who . . .the hell . . . are you?" Raynare panted out.

"Ophis." The girl replied, now finally having a name.

"And I was asked to retrieve this boy, so I am leaving now."

Raynare remained frozen in shock as the girl, claiming to be Ophis of all people, turned around, grabbed Issei's collar, and dragged him away from the park.

Issei, his mind still in shock, didn't notice the seat of his pants gaining grass strains as he was dragged away by the girl, his mind still trying to comprehend what had happened since he and Yuuma-chan had arrived in front of that fountain in the park.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Issei did manage to gather himself together enough to start bombarding the girl dragging him along with questions, but she did not reply to a single one, acting as if she could not hear Issei at all.

He eventually stopped asking, and even tried getting up to walk on his own at one point, but Ophis dragging him along made him simply stumble and fall.

Eventually though, they ended up dragging him to the front door of a house and rang the bell.

Mere moments later, the door opened, and Issei was shown a visage of loveliness so great as to make up for how his evening had ended a billion times over.

"Haru-chan!" He called out, making said girl twitch.

Haru was a relatively new girl at Kuoh, having only turned up two weeks previously.

She had floor-length purple hair that was tied into a ponytail with a large black bow, pale skin that seemed to shine silver, delicate features - and even slightly pointed, elfin ears! - as well as lips that simply looked so kissable.

She wore a decorative blindfold, though that, like the bow, was against regulations, yet she got away with it somehow.

Come to think of it, she also wore the male uniform for some reason . . .

"Har_ry_. My name is _Harry_, and I'd rather you didn't use the chan suffix, thank you very much." The girl twitched, though Issei wasn't paying attention to it, simply letting Haru's musical voice wash over him.

"Anyway, I guess by the fact that Ophis finally dragged you here that someone finally made a move on you? I wonder which faction it was. . . Hmm, I haven't felt any pure angels about, so that rules them out. Come to think of it, I haven't felt any deities in the are either, though there is a sizable population of youkai about the city. I'm guessing it's either the fallen or the devils..."

Haru-chan cocked her head to one side in thought, making Issei internally moan in pleasure that he'd seen such a cute sight!

"So, either devil selfishness or fallen impulsiveness . . . The devils are a likely candidate, given how many of them there are in the school, but they've been there a while without making a move, so that leaves the fallen that have taken up residence in the local church."

Haru shook her head.

"Honestly, what is Azazel thinking putting a squad of such low power together without someone of higher rank to direct them? Oh, yeah, that's it; he's probably not thinking at all. Not unless it's about tits, sex, or another one of his crazy inventions . . . not that I can really talk about the latter. I wonder what he's done with himself over the last nine hundred years?"

Haru's musings were interrupted by Ophis.

"Harry, cake, you promised. I brought the boy, now give me treats."

There was a gleam of desire in Ophis' eyes, and for the first time Issei heard the tone of her voice change, taking on a somewhat excited edge, and showing more emotion than she had done previously.

"Sure, sure. Come on in, I have plenty of snacks and sweets prepared for you, my dear little dragon."

Haru waved her in, Ophis dragging Issei across the threshold, before dumping him to rush into the kitchen.

From his position on the floor, Issei saw through two open doorways as Ophis began to devour all of the stuff laid out on the kitchen table, like she had been starved or something.

His view then changed as Haru picked him up, took him into the next room, and plopped him down into a chair.

"Right, Issei, let's get started, we've got a lot of ground to cover." Haru said.

"However, before we dive into the supernatural side of this world, I believe I'd better clear up a misunderstanding that's spread around school, and which I can't seem to get rid of no matter how hard I try."

The last bit was grumbled under her breath, before she sighed, and looked directly at Issei, or at least would if it wasn't for the blindfold.

"Before we get into the nitty-gritty stuff, let me tell you this now," Haru-chan seemed really serious to Issei for some reason, so he decided to pay attention.

"Despite rumors and contrary to what our schoolmates believe, I am not a girl." Haru said.

Issei blinked, not understanding what she was saying.

"Issei, I'm a guy, and my name is Har_ry_, not Har_u_."

. . .

. . .

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" Issei yelled into the silence.

Ophis just continued to demolish Harry's supply of desserts he'd made for her.

* * *

(P.S. Lupine , why the hell are you teasing us readers? Why, Lupine, Why?! - roughstar333


	167. Messing with Humanity

**_Messing with Humanity by Wat7ch1nK1d_**

* * *

Harry, now currently Amethyst, stared below her was Earth, long recovering from ages of pollution, war and natural disasters.

Fate sent her here to unwind, only with the condition that she play nice.

She had been here for quite some time, and for once had been peaceful with her Intentions, what with her ascension to god(dess?)hood her time spent here was also a test by the other gods to see how well she would fare in her new role as a deity.

She had been there from the beginning.

Watching humanity grow, She was given a task, to uphold some sort of back story the other deities told her to follow through, with the exception of one thing she wanted to change.

Humanity had advanced, and had met its galactic neighbors, she was grateful really, the Protheans were kind enough to leave a research outpost on mars.

Not that it mattered, the bits of technology 'left behind ' by her kind, or so the story went was leaps and bounds above whatever scraps the Protheans left behind.

This universe was more peaceful than its counterparts; the threat of the Reapers wasn't as large as it had been in other, more memorable versions of this reality.

But, she wanted to have some fun, being a goddess would've made it hard to play along with the adventures ahead.

And so Amethyst planned, pieces were set in place, objects and locations were removed from her dimensional pocket, back story and lore were reviewed, and the results of several millennia of literally playing Civilization with actual Civilizations were put to the test.

* * *

Councilor Tevos made her way towards the dig site.

It had been a formality to invite her, as the other two councilors were quite tied up with the affairs of state.

She had been the only one to accept the invitation given by the Humans.

Their technology had been quite the experience.

Though they relied primarily on the mass effect, they had been left other technologies by their Ancestors, as the analysts and scholar of the Citadel had confirmed,.

Several records from the Prothean site in Mars had revealed that the Protheans had traded with Humanities Precursors, and had even established trade lanes.

Liara T'soni, a brilliant young mind, had also been invited, and had arrived hours before her.

Both said nothing, only content with standing in awe of what jutted out from the ground beneath them.

It was massive, slightly over half the length of one of the Citadels Wards.

It had been a quite publicized event.

Only a few journalists were allowed inside with them as they explored the various chambers within the colossal structure.

Before them a grand door came to life, for the first time in what might have been millennia

As it opened Holograms came to life, the images shown would shock Humanity to the core.

Their history had been chronicled, great moments, both from recent and ancient history had been documented, but one thing had stood out on most of them.

A woman, one who was different from the other people documented.

Her hair was Purple, and flowed with grace, she wore robes that billowed in the wind, Her eyes lay behind a blindfold, despite the face that she seemed to move about fine.

They watched at she taught Humanity how to sow seed and grain, they watched as she helped them build the Wonders that mostly adorned the Ancient, classical and Early Modern world,

They watched as she stood near great battles.

Rome, Persia, Babylon, Almost all of the Ancient world bowed to her, and revered her as a goddess.

They watch as she hid from their ancestors.

They watched as she watched the Dark Ages pass by.

They watched as she posed for the greatest artists of the Renaissance.

They watched as she saw Kingdoms fall and Republics rise.

They watched as she saw Mankind take their first steps on the Moon, pride evident in her eyes.

The Grand door hissed, it's opening sequence finished, and as both sides opened to a grand chamber.

In the center of the chamber lay the Woman within a stasis pod.

With bated breath, archaeologists approached the room, and the pod,

The pod hissed, as dim orange-red light faded to green.

And the woman's eyes opened.

* * *

_In the late years of the twenty second century, forty years after Humanity had joined its galactic neighbors, a great discovery had been made on Humanity's jewel, Earth._

_An Ancient Starship, buried in the sand._

_ Within one, was one who Humanity once hailed as a goddess. _

_There she slept, waiting for her children to unearth her and meet her._

_One other object, an ancient stone, was also present._

_ On it, carved in ancient Sumerian was a word that united all of humanity throughout the galaxy._

_"Home"_

_The ancient City-Starship now repaired, stands proud, as a testament of the strength of the Precursors, and as a gold standard for Humanity._

_The Lady, who had been named, Athena, Minerva, and Amaterasu, who now revealed herself as Akasha, stands at the Helm of her people's great Starship._

* * *

Amethyst took a deep breath, before opening her eyes in announcement.

"This is Fleet command, online."

"Carrier ships, All-Green. Harborship, Docking bays, and Facilities, All-Green. Hyperspace core functional, all signs are green."

"Prepare for Hyperspace Jump"

* * *

_She is now Fleet command._

_And she, along with her Children, the race of humanity now venture to find the True birthplace of Mankind_

_Their __**Homeworld**__._

* * *

Far away Fate stood, intent on ensuring that the scales would be balanced, and that Amethyst wouldn't win so easily.

Before her, hundreds of thousands of Reapers stood still in space.

Each of them waiting to renew the cycle of destruction.

Far and deep into the reaper pit, one lone reaper twitched, strange ooze began to form on one of it's tendrils.

_'You consider yourselves gods. Eternal."_ A voice echoed

The goo began to make its way up the tendril, the reaper noticing this began to take measures.

_'You consider yourselves masters of the universe, saviors of the worlds."_ The voice continued

The reaper began to call it's brethren, others took notice, as the goo began to reach the reapers main body.

_'The lesser races exist because you allow it, and will die because you demand it."_

The reapers main body began to change as the goo crept up its body, the silence of space was shattered as the reaper let out a bloodcurdling screech, soon enough, a hundred thousand voices did the same,

In the end, one voice remained among them, a master to its new thrall as the derelict reapers began to take life once more.

_"I am the epitome of all that is, the pinnacle of true evolution"_

_"I have come, from far away. Long have I waited for the Children of Sajuuk to return. I am ancient, I am eternal, your petty god machines are no match for me, this galaxy will burn."_

_"For I am The Beast, And I Have Come."_

* * *

**_{Not quite a Mass Effect Omake but I've had this in my head for months. I gotta get it out of my system so i can work on the next Young Mother_**

**Two words though, Homeworld Remastered, it's coming out soon( or at least was when i first posted this), and I've been waiting for it since I heard that the Homeworld Games were getting a modern facelift.**

**Long story short the gods plus Fate gave Amethyst some breathing tine after her ascension. The universe they dumped her into was a mashup of both Assassins Creed and Mass Effect, Amethyst was given a bit of leeway in what she wanted to change (since this is sort of a breather) Amethyst was in sort of a Precursor guidance mood so a few items removed from her Dimensional pocket and a few planets tweaked with here and there and she has a backstory to work up to while guiding Humanity via playing Civ with actual civilizations. For those of you who played the Homeworld games. Fate decides to even out the scales by unleashing The Beast from Homeworld Cataclysm (that thing would make the reapers cringe in fear) - Wat7ch1nK1d}**

* * *

**A bit of something extra that might've been added to the above, if Harry messed with the above world a bit more.**

It was hopeless, The Reapers had surrounded the planet, Earth would fall.

"Damn it, c'mon lets go."

Shepard looked at the precursor woman, who was tugging at her arm.

"I don't suppose that you have some more precursor mega-ships?"

Amethyst looked, the progenitor dreadnought and the Sajuuk were holding off the Reaper force just fine, but the Reapers were getting clever in their strategies

She need to use IT

"As a matter of fact I do."

Shepard looked as the moon grew ever closer, why had she brought them there?

"So, this ship, you hid it in the moon?"

The progenitors had hidden it that well?

Suddenly a great crack formed in the lunar surface, a gargantuan chasm opening to swallow the Normandy whole.

"One thing that I never quite understood was the fact that you never understood it's true nature."

"Huh?" Shepard said

The purple haired one, Akasha turned around.

"After establishing a colony here. I thought you'd figured it out."

"This is no moon."

Dahak awoke, The children of the progenitor were in danger, Weapons of untold might activated as the Ancient planetoid utu-class ship awoke.

Amethyst smiled inwardly, she had replaced Dahaks AI with Prisma long ago,

Amethyst watched at a miniature black holes formed in the aftermath of Dahaks warheads.

The galaxy watched as the massive moon-ship rained missile hell upon the old machines.

Amethyst looked up to the stars

Best. _Breather._ **_EVER._**

* * *

**For those who have read David Webers Fifth Imperium books (or just read Mutineers Moon) yea Dahak (that which makes the Death Star Shit its Pants) - Wat7ch1nK1d**

* * *

(P.S. well that was an omake, am I right guys? - roughstar333)


	168. Eternal Librarian 2

The Eternal Librarian 2 by The Distorted Shadow

Jordine Shallowwater found herself growing irritated as she walked through the streets of Markarth.

Seriously, first she witnessed some random miner pull out a dagger and sneak up on a woman in the middle of the market place (she disarmed the guy before the guards proceeded to butcher him for the attempt), immediately after that she was approached by some asshole that forced a note into her hands asking to meet him at the shrine of Talos and _then_ she was stopped by a Vigilant of Stendarr who asked her about a house that was apparently used for Daedra worship.

Honestly, she had nothing against Daedra worship but it would be interesting to see if it really was used for such and if so, how it was done and which Daedra they worshiped.

She was actually hoping it was a Shrine to Harry, he was surprisingly nice to her.

So she followed the man in to the house, ignoring his comments on the state of the house before he proceeded to point out a door and ask her to see if she could open it.

"Stendarr's mercy! This isn't an ordinary Daedra! We have to get help!"

And with that the Altmer vigilant started to rush back towards the entrance as a whisper started to make itself known in her ear.

**_"Weak, he's weak, you're strong, crush him!"_**

She made her way to the front door before finding it locked and her picks useless.

"Get out of my head, Daedra!" the man she had followed shouted angrily.

**_"You will kill, you will kill or you will die."_**

"I don't want to die, I can't die here," the Altmer stated.

"the Daedra has us, it's either you or me!"

And with that, the vigilant that worked towards protecting people from the Daedra proceeded to attack her with his steel mace.

He didn't last two seconds against her.

**_"Yes, your reward is waiting for you mortal, further down."_**

She didn't know what else to do but obey the voice, from her previous experience she knew that she was powerless before the Daedric Princes and this being was almost certainly going to be one of them if she was being reduced to such a state.

So she obeyed and made her way towards the cellar.

**_"Yes, further into the bowels."_**

There was a hole in the wall, one that was clearly not supposed to exist in the Dwemer style architecture that made up pretty much all of Markarth but she knew she didn't have a choice and made her way down.

Her previous experiences making her wonder if there were any Falmer or Chaurus there to make things difficult for her.

**_"So close, your prize is waiting."_**

And there it was, an altar of some kind with a large mace held above it like a demented flag and she knew, despite the fact it would be bad for her to do so, that she had no choice but to take the mace.

As she reached out for the mace, she found herself jerking her hand back and ducking down as a cage shot up around her, leaving her vulnerable.

**_"Fool! Did you think that Molag Bal, the Lord of Domination, would so easily reward you?"_**

Her mind stalled and she found herself snorting in amusement despite the situation she was now trapped in.

**_"You would find this funny mortal?"_**

"S-sorry, it's just hard to take you seriously anymore . . . Mrs Weasley," she found herself stating while trying to contain her laughter.

**_". . . You have been speaking to Harry haven't you?"_**

She couldn't stop herself from nodding her head with clear amusement in her features.

"Yes, he told me a story about you, a love potion and his reaction to it," she informed the Daedric Prince of Domination.

**_". . . And why would he tell you that story?"_**

"I'm his champion." she admitted easily before finding the cage removed once again.

**_"I should've known, he always did have a soft spot for female vampires."_**

She had to blink at that claim, wondering just what Molag Bal meant by that.

**_"Go, I have no desire to incite his anger. . . again."_**

She once again found herself laughing as she remembered hearing about what Harry called the 'Lamae incident' and how he hunted down Molly for that before making her suffer a fate worse than anything she could imagine.

The fact that he refused to tell her what he did because it would give her nightmares for eternity only made her even more curious as to what exactly happened.

"So, I'm free to go?" she had to ask, wondering why she was asking when the Daedra could easily change its mind.

**_"Yes, now get out of here before you bring him down on me."_**

Jordine simply found herself shrugging and moving to leave the house, fully expecting to be trapped once again but in the end, she managed to leave the building without issue.

"Okay, now where can I find a Vigilant of Stendarr about purifying that alter?" she muttered to herself as she proceeded to wonder where to find the people necessary.

Sometimes it sucked that her people wiped out the Hall of the Vigilants, she could really use it right about now.

"Did you have fun with Molly in there?" she froze as a musical voice cut into her thoughts.

She found herself looking up and behind herself to see a small, purple haired girl sitting on the ledge above the door to the Daedric shrine.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" she had to admit she was surprised to see the girl.

Then again, she didn't think Daedric Princes could actually manifest on the world.

"Oh, I got bored so I decided to come say hello."

Well, that was at least an honest reply.

"Plus, I thought it would be fun to hang around you a while."

She found her mind blanking at that one.

She was going to have Hermaeus Mora as a travelling companion?

Well this was going to be fun.

* * *

**{Well, I've decided to do another Eternal Librarian Omake, so here we go, with The Eternal Librarian 2... hope you all enjoy it (at least somewhat).-The Distorted Shadow}**

(P.S. and so the dragonborn gets the most OP follower ever - roughstar333)


	169. Duels in Gensokyo 3

Duels in Gensokyo 3 by zerobreaker000

"Onwards, my trusty steed!" Shadow of the Heart exclaimed joyfully as he rode on a giant white snake.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the one who was Angra Mainyu acting like a child who just got a new toy.

"I've never seen Shadow this happy." He shook his head, and shouted at Shadow.

"Be careful, your reputation as All the World's Evil is collapsing!" To which Shadow only replied with a cold glare.

"Well, the Mishaguji are curse gods after all, so it's nothing surprising to see." The original god of the Moriya Shrine, Suwako Moriya, remarked offhandedly.

"Though," She looked back at the shrine maiden of Moriya Shrine who was pestering Dream or Destruction, "Sanae was rather surprised upon seeing you."

Indeed, when Harry arrived at the Moriya Shrine as suggested by Yukari Yakumo, the first thing Sanae Kochiya said to him was, to quote, "Wow, you look just like Rider down to the blindfolds."

Apparently this is one of these worlds where the Fifth Holy Grail War was... 'created' as a visual novel then an anime, so to say.

Oh, and the wizarding world exists as a series of novels too (with his name as the title, much to his annoyance), which is why the green-haired miko nearly freaked out when he had Shadow greet them.

* * *

"Wait, so, you're Avenger, I mean, Angra Mainyu . . ."

"Mhm."

"And was absorbed by who claims to be Harry Potter and Rider, uh, Medusa's nephew . . ."

"Yes."

"And then became a seperate personality, Persona style, inside TATARI?

"Perfect recap." Shadow snarked.

". . . this was all Zelretch's fault, wasn't it."

"Oh, you couldn't be more right."

* * *

"Our Sanae has been fairly immersed in these things ever since she's a kid, so I hope you don't feel bothered by her." Suwako grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, it's alright." Harry sighed, looks like he'll have to tolerate the annoying girl.

While he was certain he can take the native goddess one on one, add in the entire Youkai Mountain and that'd be more trouble than what he'd like.

As he continued to look at Shadow riding the Mishaguji around, ideas appeared in his head.

Mischevious ideas.

"Hmm, I wonder what'd happen if I introduce her to some of her more embarrasing counterparts in other worlds... Or give her a copy of Mountain of Faith..." Yup, Gramps really is a bad influence on him.

* * *

{Was originally going to do a skit between Hina and Harry, but eh, she's a misfortune god, not a curse god.

I'm pretty sure the two goddesses of the Moriya Shrine would give Harry a run for his money, being gods, alive and kicking ones at that.

And Yukari wouldn't let him destroy the balance in Gensokyo so easily, either way.

Poor, poor Sanae. You have no idea what lies ahead for you. I don't know, Saber- I mean- Sanae Lion? - zerobreaker000}

(P.S. I WANT A SANAE LION ! - roughstar333)


	170. Tentacles

"Tentacles" or "Tamamo and V/V's Exciting Adventure! - Featuring Cthulu and Some Rather Disturbing Mental Images!" by Remilia -The Scarlet Moon

* * *

-Seems like the line has been broken-

* * *

It was a nice spring day at Hogwarts, and Harry Potter, more known as The Infinite Archive, was relaxing out on the fields surrounding the castle.

Sprawled out around him was his usual entourage consisting of V/V, Tamamo-no-Mae, Jack, Altrouge, Arcueid, Illya, Liz, Fran, Medusa and Primate Murder.

The day had gone like any other regular day, until Tamamo had gotten a simply brilliant idea.

A hushed chat with V/V and a long shopping trip later, and they were on their way into interstellar space.

Why, you may ask?

Well, Tamamo had remembered that the Elder Gods had tentacles, and, well . . .

Let's just say they liked tentacles.

A lot.

However, they for some reason decided to not ask Harry to conjure up some for them, and went off in search of tentacles.

* * *

-I broke the line again ;_;-

* * *

They eventually found the Elder Gods off in some secluded section of space near Polaris, and made their way over to where Cthulu resided.

"Almighty Cthulu, take our sacrifices in return for some of your magnificent tentacles!" They said, kneeling in front of the cosmic horror.

"And what are these sacrifices, if I may ask?" His voice boomed.

"A massive supply of popcorn and Coca Cola, o Lord of Tentacles!"

He gave them a confused look, opening one of the plastic bags.

The contents of the bag made him gasp, before he nearly passed out from the shock.

The Elder God almost threw the tentacles at them, immediately taking all the bags and rushing back into his quarters.

Their goals now accomplished, the wayward servant and Type began their journey back to Hogwarts.

* * *

-Apparently this line distorts time when you break it-

* * *

"Welcome back Tamamo, V/V. Where have you been, if I may ask?"

While Harry's glare was petrifying, the fake sweetness in his voice, on the other hand, was far better at conveying his rage.

Both the Servant and the Type were frozen in place, beads of sweat making their way down their bodies.

"Somewhere around Polaris, talking to the Elder Gods. Why?"

V/V decided that being truthful would be the best course of action, as he could just rip the information out of their minds anyway.

"Oh, okay then. Just inform me the next time, alright?" He said cheerfully, a smile on his face.

They just nodded mutely, mildly confused at his sudden mood swing, but decided not to question it.

After all, being normal and predictable just simply wasn't Harry's style.

* * *

-It's over, go away and let me sleep-

* * *

{AN:So this just popped out of my sleep-deprived mind. Enjoy. Well, it's 3:01 in the morning as of writing this, and... Yeah. It just came to me while rereading chapter 6 of FG:R2. Don't judge me. The popcorn/Coca Cola thing was taken from somewhere, I can't remember ATM, might have been an earlier Omake, I dunno. - Remilia -The Scarlet Moon}

(P.S. the popcorn and cola thingy was from "Rituals and Horrors" from Lupine Horror's "Ideas,One-Shots, and Plot Bunnies" - roughstar333)


	171. Inside a Seal pt1

{This omake is the first part of a series I'm writing inspired by Ice and Darkness by Racke. I hope he doesn't mind me using his story as somewhat of a template, but if he does, I'll delete it. Anyway, on with the story, at least part one- Lupine Horror}

Inside a Seal by Lupine Horror

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Okay, Harry thought that Aoko might have a point, these prank wars might actually be going just a _little_ bit out of control.

Still, Zelretch's team had won their last round, with the score now being 769 - 586 in favour of team 'Harry'.

Of course, none of this mattered, as Harry huffed, looking around the sewer he was in.

Oh, it wasn't an ordinary sewer, no, it was actually something of a mindscape, and he wasn't the only one currently stuck in here.

(Damn Fate and her puppy dog eyes. If she hadn't near begged him not to break the seal, accidentally killing the host while he was at it, he'd have been free within moments of being accidentally sealed here!)

The other occupant of the sewer was a rather large nine-tailed fox.

Said fox was currently asleep, and nothing Harry was capable of seemed to be waking the damn thing up!

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Several years passed, and in a fit of absolute boredom, Harry figured out how to manipulate the mindscape of the boy he was currently trapped in.

Oh, that little seal on the blonde's stomach should have prevented him from doing so, but really, not even gods could match up to his raw power, so a little scribble wasn't going to stop him from doing as he pleased.

Now, inside the cage at least, Harry was no longer knee deep in dirty water, but standing on grass.

He'd turned the inside of the cage into a field, with a river passing through it, a few copses of trees dotted about, and a nice little cottage for himself and his aspects to inhabit.

Ah, if it wasn't for his aspects, he would have been bored to insanity long ago, though they were the only ones who'd made the journey into this 'seal' with him.

Harry and Tyrant, who he was having a small sword spar with, turned around when they heard a loud yawn off to the side.

It looked like the fox was finally waking up.

"About damn time!" Harry yelled at it.

"Sleeping four years straight, that must be some kind of record!"

Kurama jerked slightly in surprise.

He knew he was sealed, he could feel it, so who was that shouting at him, and with such a casual, albeit annoyed, tone?

It wasn't his container, he could sense that, whoever he'd been sealed within wasn't currently inside the seal with him.

He - though as a chakra entity, Kurama had no true gender, most referred to it as a male however - looked around.

**"Well, this is certainly more pleasant than my last few prisons."**

He then saw Harry looking up at him with hands on hips and tapping his foot in irritation.

**"And who are you, little girl, and what are you doing sharing my sentence?"**

Kurama, to his surprise, felt himself dragged down to the ground by black chains that erupted from Harry's shadow.

"One, ya big furball, I ain't a girl, and two, I ended up stuck in this seal by accident when a prank war went a little out of control. You have no idea how boring it is in here, especially with you snoozing away the years."

**"You're a male?"** Kurama then laughed.

**"Not the most masculine specimen I've ever seen amongst humans." **He then groaned as the curse chains tightened around him.

Harry surged his power, making the Biju's eyes widen as he realized his own power, at its peak, was like a candle against the sun in comparison to whatever this... boy was.

He couldn't be human, not with that level of power.

"I don't care about being masculine or feminine, but mock me and we'll be having problems, ya got me?"

Kurama nodded his head warily, before feeling the black chains pinning him down vanishing, allowing him to get back up.

"Good. As long as you don't look down on me, things will go nicely between us." Harry nodded.

Kurama then indicated the female with Harry.

**"Who is she, and do you expect me to... submit to her as well?" **He growled that last part out, not really willing to bend before another that easily.

"Submit?" Harry blinked behind his blindfold, before chuckling.

"Whoever said anything about that? I'm not going to force you to do anything. So long as you respect me, I'll respect you, sound fair? As for her, she's a fragment of my soul, my aggression specifically. You can call her Tyrant."

**"Respect, huh?" **Kurama considered things, perhaps being sealed inside this brat wouldn't be too bad after all...

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

"Tch, what is that guy smoking?" Harry shook his head.

"Those seals are completely different from what he showed the rest of the class."

**"Sabotage, if I'm not wrong?"** Kurama asked, laying down next to Harry.

The pair of them were watching the world through their host's eyes, a little project Harry had undertaken.

"I'd guess so." Harry shrugged.

"I've never used this 'chakra' before, so I don't know how much influence the hand signs have on that particular energu, but if it's like wand movements, it can make things _supremely_ difficult."

Kurama grunted. **"I remember some humans used less or no hand signs sometimes, I believe it's a matter of skill."**

"Yeah, that makes sense." Harry nodded.

"It adds up to the equivalents I'm thinking of at least." He gave Kurama a look.

"Do you not have any techniques of your own?"

Kurama shook his head.

**"Aside from my natural abilities, no. I've never really seen the point of developing any."**

"Ya think you could use human techniques?" He asked.

Kurama tilted his head in thought.

**"I don't see why not, it's all chakra after all..."** The beast brought its paws together, before copying the seals it saw Naruto's classmates making.

A puff of smoke later, and a human woman with vibrant red hair was stood next to Harry.

"Hmm, a true physical transformation, rather than a shell that reflects and refracts light... interesting." Harry examined Kurama's new form.

"A natural affinity due to your nature, perhaps?"

**"Maybe, I've never bothered with this sort of thing before, so I couldn't tell you."** Kurama shrugged.

"If you're anything like fox youkai, you should have an affinity for shape-shifting and illusions. You might also have a fondness for pranks too. By the way, who is she?" Harry asked.

**"Perhaps I do, and tricking humans is kind of entertaining."** Kurama agreed.

**"And the form I've taken is Kushina Uzumaki, my previous jailer, and unless I'm wrong, our current host's mother. A most memorable individual, and with a fiery temper that's impossible to ignore."**

"Yeah, okay." Harry thought of something, before sending a bolt of lightning through the bars of their cage, making Naruto flinch in pain.

**"What was that?"** Kurama asked curiously.

"Just a little jolt to blondie's mind." Harry shrugged.

"Enough to get him to notice the difference in hand signs between him and his classmates, nothing much."

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

**"Our host is one unbelievable idiot."** Kurama face-palmed.

"Yeah, despite every jolt and push I've given him over the last few years, he _still _can't pass an exam?" Harry sighed in exasperation.

**"To be fair, it's not like the teachers are trying to pass him. Only this 'Iruka' person seems to not see him as, well, ****_me_****."** Kurama reluctantly admitted.

Harry sighed again. "Yeah, you've got a point there, I guess... Oh, what's this?"

**"Mizuki, I think is his name? Up to no good, if what I'm sensing is anything to go by."**

"Your 'negative emotion sensing' thing?" Kurama nodded at Harry's question.

"So what does he wa... oh, come on! That's just so much bullshi- aaaand Naruto believes him. Ugh!"

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

"Okay, as funny as that was, did Naruto _seriously _take out the leader of his village with a transformation like that? Do ninjas have some kind of genetic fault that makes them ultra-perverts or something?" Harry wondered.

**"Your still hung up on that? And it's not just that guy, I've seen a fair few humans who've ****_easily_**** fallen for even basic seduction, ninjas too. Heck, we've both seen it through Naruto's eyes. Anyway, aren't you going to check out this technique too? I've gotta admit, these 'Shadow Clones' seem far too good to pass up."**

Kurama rolled his eyes at his... friend?

Yeah, Harry probably counted for that at least.

"I've tried something similar before." Harry shrugged.

"It never quite worked out, though I _did_ get partial success, and in case you've forgotten, _I don't have a chakra network_."

**"Then make one."** Kurama shrugged. **"Can't you do that? Use the brat's as a guideline."**

Harry began to headbutt the nearest tree.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't I think of that? Or Dream? Dream or Destruction should have been able to think up something that simple!"

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

"So, he's learned about you now." Harry nodded.

**"But he's unaware of you."** Kurama added.

"Do you think it's about time we introduced ourselves? I _think_ I might be able to forcibly drag him inside the seal, at least now I have a chakra network to interact with his." Harry asked.

Kurama transformed from Kushina into his massive fox form.

**"Yeah, perhaps it's time to say hello." **He said, an enormous, and mischievous, smirk stretched across his vulpine face.

* * *

(P.S. I know I said this many times before, but why do you keep teasing us, Lupine Horror? Just why? - roughstar333)


	172. Inside a Seal pt2

{And now, part two. Also, for your information, I'm writing this as I go, with only the most vague of ideas of where it's heading - Lupine Horror}

Inside a Seal pt2 by Lupine Horror

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Naruto was mentally exhausted.

He failed the graduation exam for the _third_ time, gotten an offer of a secret mission to pass by Mizuki, stolen the Forbidden scroll, found out the test was a lie, seen Iruka get hurt, been told about the nine-tailed fox sealed inside himself, and beaten the pulp out of a chunin.

Oh, and he was graduated from the academy by Iruka with the man's own forehead protector, that bit was awesome!

Now, he was just about to fall asleep for the night, when he felt a tug in his gut.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

When he came to, Naruto found himself in some sort of sewer, not the most pleasant of places.

He didn't recognize the place either, which was strange because he escaped through the sewer system after some of his pranks, and he liked to think he knew them quite well.

Seeing there was really only one way to go, Naruto started walking along through the sewer, seeing if he could find somewhere he recognized.

Instead, he came up to what seemed to be a massive gate of some sort, and on that gate there was a small scrap of paper that read 'seal'.

"Huh, what is this place?" Naruto wondered aloud, walking towards the gate.

**"Hey there, brat."**

"AAAH!" Naruto recoiled, as suddenly looming over him on the other side of the gate was the- "Ky- Kyu -Kyuubi!"

**"I see your observational skills are top rate." **Kurama dryly commented.

"What do you want, demon?" Naruto demanded, though he was shaking slightly from being in front of a being of such power.

**"Now that hurts." **Kurama said, holding a paw over his heart and mock-crying. **"And all I wanted to do was give you a little gift."**

"A gift? Why would you want to give me something?" Naruto asked warily.

"You attacked the village!"

**"Not like I wanted to do that."** Kurama grumbled.

**"If it had been up to me, I would just fucked off once I was free of that damned seal! Do you think I ****_wanted_**** to hang around, knowing I'd like get sealed up like this ****_again!"_**

"Huh, again? And what do you mean, '_you didn't want to attack Konoha'_?" Naruto's eyes narrowed in confusion.

**"Brat, you're not my first host, you're my third, so you're not ****_that_**** special."** Kurama rolled his eyes.

**"As for attacking this village, I personally want nothing to do with it, and it was only the Sharingan taking control of my mind that forced me to try and destroy it. I'd have thrown one small blast your way, a kind of 'don't fuck me' warning, and left you all to rot if I'd had my way."**

"Okay, that makes sense . . . I guess." Naruto began to accept what the Biju in front of him was saying.

"So what was this about a 'gift'?"

**"Well, since I learned two techniques through you, the 'Henge' and the 'Kage Bunshin', I'm going to let you use up to two tails of my chakra. If you want more than that, however, you're gonna need something new to trade me, or make a deal. You give, I give, and nothing is fairer than that, got it?"**

Okay, so maybe spending years around Harry and his Aspects had changed Kurama somewhat, he would never have made that kind of offer otherwise.

"That... sounds pretty cool actually." Naruto admitted. "But no awesome jutsu or anything?" he would have loved one of those more than extra chakra.

"Hehehe, I think this is where I come in." Naruto jumped at the unexpected voice and squinted through the bars of the Kyuubi's cage, seeing someone who looked around his own age stood next to it, leaning against the massive fox.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. "And what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Who am I? Well, I guess you could call me Harry. What am I? That would have been a far better question, but I think I'll leave that a mystery for now. As for why I'm here, well, a prank war I was having with someone went wrong and so I got stuck here by accident." Harry shrugged.

"Ooookay, and what was that about where you come in?" Naruto questioned the . . . girl?

Harry growled. "I recognize that look! I'm a boy, dammit!"

He sighed. "Now, Kurama only knows the two techniques he mentioned, and neither of us were interested in that substitution technique, so we're ignoring that." Kurama wasn't one for running, and the technique was too slow for Harry's tastes.

"He also knows the 'Bijudama', but you can work that one out yourself. Now, seeing as he gave you two tails of chakra, I'm willing to allow you to use two techniques that I possess. What would you like?"

Naruto thought about things, as even he realized an opportunity like this wasn't something that came around all too often.

He then thought of something, a connection he knew nothing about.

"Do you know anything about what my parents were capable of? Jiji said they were skilled ninja, but I've not really got anything to remember them by." Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

Kiba had Akamaru, Shikamaru was part of a clan that had techniques, and even that teme Sasuke was part of a clan, so he must have awesome stuff too.

Was it wrong to have something of your parents?

"Hmm, well, I know who your parents are . . ." Harry glanced at Kurama for a moment.

"But it's not really my place to tell you who they were. Suffice to say, both of them were well known and respected individuals, and both of them are, unfortunately, dead." Harry said, knowing that in the past Naruto had wondered whether his parents had simply abandoned him.

"I do have two abilities that are similar to things your parents have, though not identical. Are these what you want?"

"Yes, please give them to me!" Naruto's eyes shone with unshed tears, Harry's words having struck close to his heart.

"Very well then, I'll give them to you." Harry nodded.

"Now, I _can_ explain through these bars how to use them, but it'd be better if you were closer, so would you please come through?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment, eyeing the massive fox. Kurama, in reply, snorted, before using a Henge to retake Kushina's form. Seeing that, Naruto took a breath and stepped between the bars, and into the Kyuubi's cage.

Once on the other side, Naruto marvelled at what he had been unable to see before.

"This place looks really nice." He said, looking at the meadow, with it's flowers, at the trees, and at the river.

He was very surprised to see the house Harry had created, but he guessed that Harry, and Kyuubi too, if it maintained a human form, would have had _somewhere_ to live.

"Thanks, now come here." Harry gestured Naruto over.

"First off, an ability similar to your mother's." As he said that, black chains erupted out of nowhere and sort of waved about in mid-air.

"Your mother was capable of creating incredibly tough chains out of her chakra. These are different, however, as they are formed of curses but use shadows as a medium. They're not difficult to create, but you'll have to practice directing them, okay?"

Naruto nodded.

"Right, now for your father. From what Kurama tells me, he was able to use Senjutsu, and so I shall act as a filter, allowing _you_ to also use this power. Senjutsu allows you to take in the power of everything around you, drawing it from the air, the trees, the plants, nature itself. It increases your strength, your speed, your toughness, and increases your chakra reserves. All in all, it makes you a generally better combatant. You will take on features related to where you originally learned the technique, and since I'm acting as a filter, you'll take on the same features I did when I learned how to do this." Harry explained.

"What sort of features are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"These ones." Harry said, activating his own Senjutsu mode.

Instantly, a vine-like pattern appeared on the left side of his face.

On the right side, he gained three wavy blue marks on his cheek, like a wave, and a blue teardrop appeared at the edge of his eye.

"What you can't see because of my blindfold, is that my left eye has turned completely green, and my right one has turned completely blue. I got my features because I first attained Senjutsu through a forest spirit and a water spirit. Because of this, I also have a certain amount of control over plants and water, which you will also receive."

"Th-thanks." Naruto mumbled, happy that he was receiving something of his parents, even if it wasn't actually _from_ his parents.

"Don't sweat it, squirt. Just remember, like Kurama said, if you want more, then you'll have to give us something in return." Harry ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Now, do us proud. Oh, and keep our little meetings a secret, 'kay? We don't want people freaking out over this stuff, yeah?"

Naruto was about to agree, before he thought of something.

"Wait, _you_ don't want me saying anything, right?"

"Uh-huh?" Harry nodded.

"Well then, in return, I want you to teach me something, maybe some kick-ass taijutsu or...or... well, something." Naruto said.

Harry paused for a moment, as did Kurama.

The two of them remained silent for a short while, leaving Naruto to squirm, thinking he'd pushed too far, before he jumped in surprise as the pair of them burst into gales of laughter.

"Hehehe! **Hahaha!"**

"Oh my, Naruto, that was precious." Harry held onto the blonde kid as he laughed himself silly.

**"Heh, I like this brat, ya think I could keep him?"** Kurama chuckled.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Kurama. Yeah, this'll be _our_ little Naruto." Harry's fanged grin became something truly evil.

Naruto considered fleeing then, but Harry had a tight grip on his shoulder.

"Team assignment is on Monday, isn't it?" Naruto nodded at Harry's question.

"Good, that gives us the weekend to... _make_ something of you."

Naruto _really_ began to wonder if this was truly a good idea, especially given the evil grins aimed his way.

**"Oh, little Naruto, we ****_will_**** be making you the best we can... just don't expect this to be easy, far from it in fact." **Kurama's eyes glittered maliciously, making Naruto gulp.

The blonde boy still had a little defiance in him though, as proven by his next statement.

"So which one of you should I be calling Kaa-san and which one Tou-san?"

Yeah, in Naruto's opinion, the looks on their faces at that moment was _so_ worth it, despite the hell that was to come.

* * *

(P.S. well if you think about it, Harry and Kurama can count as his adopted parents, just not physically though. Also does anyone see how Harry's Senjutsu could make Naruto's sage mode look like a combination of Hashirama Senju's (Plant control) and Tobirama Senju's (Water control) abilities, who are the First and Second Hokage respectively - roughstar333)


	173. Inside a Seal pt3

{And now, part three. I think I'll at least keep this up until Naruto finishes his first chunin exams - Lupine Horror}

Inside a Seal pt3 by Lupine Horror

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

When Naruto turned up at the academy on Monday, the other kids looked at him with surprise.

For one, Naruto had apparently _failed_ to graduate, something that was extremely rare... and that really should show just how _easy_ it truly was to graduate from the academy.

The second reason that they looked at Naruto with surprise was how tired he seemed to be.

It was well known just how much raw stamina the 'dead last' had, and to see him knackered out, well, it was a first.

The third thing that stood out was his change of clothes.

In that, unknown to the kiddies in the room, he seemed to have taken after Harry a bit.

He wore a trench coat that, if anyone looked at the inside, was reinforced with small scales of armour.

Just _how_ Harry had created it, outside of Naruto's mindscape no less, he didn't know, but he was grateful for the gift all the same.

Before Harry and Kurama, well, the only gifts Naruto had ever gotten was the occasional ramen with the Hokage, and a few other simple things like that.

Anyway, underneath the black trench coat, Naruto had on a fairly tight shirt that had a burnt orange swirl on it, as Naruto needed at least _some_ orange on his attire, so Harry and Kurama minimized it as much as they could.

On his legs, Naruto wore black pants, with a vine like pattern down the outside of the leg.

On his feet, as Harry simply couldn't understand the practicalities of open-toed sandals, he wore a pair of black boots which his trousers were tucked into.

Seeing Naruto like this, well, for some girls it was almost drool worthy.

Thanks to Kurama, and Harry too, the ramen that had been pretty much the only thing sustaining the blonde boy hadn't completely ruined his body.

Yes, it could be better, but with all of the effort Naruto put into his physical training, even before he had Harry guiding him for utmost efficiency, he had well-developed muscles.

Of course, now that Naruto had Harry telling him how to cook (as well as telling him to get ingredients under a henge, so he would actually get proper service from shops), he would only improve more now that he could eat a proper diet.

Alas, every girl in the room knew of Naruto as the 'dobe', the 'fool', and all of that stuff, so a change in appearance wasn't going to do much for the fangirls of Uchiha-sama!

Well, aside from Hinata Hyuuga, the girl with the biggest crush ever on the blonde, whose face lit up a cherry red at the sight of the 'new' Naruto, and almost fainted as soon as he entered the room.

Naruto had laid his head on the desk, enjoying the blissful lack of 'training' that Harry and Kurama had put him under.

Well, those two called it 'training', Naruto personally called it 'torture'.

He would admit, however, though not to those two, that he'd made substantial improvements, even over just two days!

He ripped his muscles to shreds with what they'd put him through, and as he'd rested - where Harry would quiz him on general knowledge and ninja know-how - his abused body had fixed itself up, a little stronger than before.

Of course, once he was fixed, Harry and Kurama would immediately have him training again, pushing him even harder than before.

Naruto, because of the twenty minute breaks he got because of it, was beginning to _love_ studying, if for no other reason than books wouldn't cause him physical pain!

Our favorite blonde's rest was interrupted by Sasuke Uchiha's two biggest fan girls charging into the room, getting stuck in the doorway in the process.

When they saw that Naruto was in the seat they wanted, next to 'their darling Sasuke-kun', they demanded that he move.

In return, the class got their biggest shock yet with Naruto's reply.

"Bugger off, Sakura." Naruto yawned.

That silenced the class, while inside the seal, Harry was almost jumping for joy!

If anything, Harry viewed his breaking of Naruto's obsession with Sakura to be his biggest success.

The pink haired girl, in some ways, reminded him of Hermione Granger, and while he would freely admit that both female humans had a lot of potential, they both squandered it and pissed him off greatly.

Granger's love of authority, refusal to admit she was wrong, narrow-minded views, and lack of experimentation had hampered her own development just as much as her lack of social skills did.

Sakura had an immense amount of book knowledge, like Granger had, but that's all she had.

Her physical skills were lacking, her accuracy with kunai and shuriken was average, her drive to improve was non-existent, and her chakra control was largely because of her tiny reserves.

If she applied herself, Harry thought that the girl may well become a damn good kunoichi, possibly even kage level, but whether she _would_ push herself remained to be seen, as she wasn't doing so currently.

When Sakura began to shriek at Naruto with her banshee like voice - an insult to banshees in Harry's opinion, he had a few friends that were banshees, and they'd be appaled at being compared to that girl - Naruto had simply gone.

"Fine, have your damn teme already, sheesh! No need to wake the dead with your screeching."

As Naruto got up and went to the back of the room, taking a seat next to a now even more heavily blushing Hinata, Harry chuckled in Naruto's mind.

_'You know, with my power, I can actually raise the dead. Of course, I'm pretty sure that her voice would drive them to re-kill themselves if I ever raised anyone with functioning ears.'_

'Really? What else can you do, you never said much about what you're capable of?' Naruto asked.

_'Pretty much anything really.'_ Harry gave a mental shrug. _'_

_If I can't do something, I tend to experiment on myself until I can do it.'_

'You experiment on yourself?!' Naruto mentally yelled.

_'No need to shout, and yes, I do. It's my body, I'll do whatever I damn well please with it. All of my experimentation has made me stronger, more powerful, more versatile, and it's not like I'm physically unappealing, is it?'_

Naruto shuddered, gaining a curious look from Shikamaru.

'No, you're not, you're too attractive for words, and I feel mentally sickened that I'm even thinking this about another guy.'

**"Heh, is little Naruto in need of the 'Talk'?"** Kurama chuckled inside Naruto's head.

'You both already gave me that 'talk', Kaa-chan, and I really don't see why everyone freaks out about it.' Naruto shot back at the Biju inside himself.

**'Hmph, spoil my fun why don't you, and you should have seen just how my previous vessel reacted when she got 'the Talk'. One of the funniest things I've ever seen since I was first sealed. She even came inside the seal to not look at boys afterwards, preferring to see me instead. Ah, if I wasn't so angry at the time I would have teased her bad.' **Kurama reminisced.

_'Do remember that Naruto grew up on the edge of the Red Light District, Kurama, such a thing is bound to have an impact an a young, impressionable boy.'_ Harry commented.

_'Anyway, your sensei is here, reading out the teams to you. Oh, he also gave you a funny look in your new getup too.'_

Naruto paid attention and waited for his team to be called.

". . .Team Seven will be: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-" Iruka read, only to be interrupted.

"YES!" Sakura cried. "Take that, Ino-pig! True love conquers all!"

_'What does she know about true love?'_ Harry wondered.

_'__She's got an obsession, it's like she's been conditioned to be the 'last Uchiha's' bitch.'_

"-and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka continued, earning a groan from said blonde.

"Your Jonin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight wil be-"

Naruto stopped paying attention, though Harry kept half an ear on the outside, his perfect memory recording every little thing that Naruto never paid attention to.

'I'm on a team with the teme, and . . . Sakura.' Though Harry had broken Naruto's obsession with the pink-haired girl, let it not be said that the blonde didn't retain at least a little feeling for her.

**'Brat, if you even _think_ about using my power to save the red-eyes, I'll withdraw my offer of chakra. I _hate_ Uchiha.'** Kurama growled.

'I hear you, but what am I to do, he _is_ a team mate now after all. Someone is going to notice if I purposefully do nothing when he's in trouble' Naruto complained.

_'How about this, we don't go out of our way to do anything for the kid, but if we **have **__to do something, we will. Is that better?'_ Harry tried to mediate things.

**'I can deal with that, but if it's in defense of that_ thing,_ I'll only allow Naruto to use the tails I've allowed him in defense of himself'** Kurama moodily agreed.

'Done.' Naruto instantly acquiesced to the agreement.

'I'm not going to teach him anything you guys teach me either. That's _if_ you teach me anything he'd be capable of of course.'

Harry snorted. _'Naruto, not even the sharingan will be capable of copying the stuff you can do with our power.'_

'Good.' Naruto internally nodded.

'By the way, what do you know about our Jonin-sensei?'

_'I got nothing.' _Harry shrugged.

_'I only know about what I've heard through your ears, even when you're not paying attention, and he's never really been mentioned around you.'_

**'Hmm, Kakashi Hatake, I think I recognize that name. He was a ninja that my previous host knew, though I can't really remember much, I didn't really pay much attention to her internal ramblings...' **Kurama stretched his memory .

**'I think he used to be really anal about following rules over everything, then he changed into 'comrades before all else'... or something like that. That's all I've got'**

'Better than anything I or Harry has, if not by much, so thanks, Kurama' Naruto mentally shrugged, before pulling his attention back to the outside world.

He found that only he and his 'team' were in the room.

All of the others had been picked up by their senseis already.

'Harry, it looks like my instructor is late. Can you try and detect him, and if he's miles away, can you keep an ear out while I do some training inside the seal?' Naruto asks.

_'Hmm, a soul recognized as 'Kakashi Hatake'... Ah, found him! Boy, he's at the other end of the village, and he's stationary.'_

**'Oh, and what was that about training? You want more? Well, I can certainly help with that! Hahahaha!'** Kurama laughed loudly, and Naruto wondered whether it was a good thing he was already getting used to it.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

"Naruto, your sensei has finally arrived." Harry informed him, three hours _after_ he'd entered the seal.

"Wah, finally?" Naruto asked, stopping in his attempts at making a bijudama.

He'd not had much success, but then again, he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing.

Kurama had demonstrated the technique twice to him, but he was fiddling through the mechanics of it without guidance.

This was partially one of Harry's attempts at getting the blonde to actually_ think_ about things, and it seemed to be having something of an effect, though it was early days yet.

"Yeah, he's hiding just outside the window, observing you three from what I can tell. Why don't you let him know just how much you _appreciate_ his 'punctual' arrival?" Harry smirked at Naruto.

Naruto smirked back, he _really_ needed an outlet for the tortu- _training_ he'd endured at Harry's hands and Kurama's paws.

Goodness knows that the pair of sadists had enjoyed abusing the heck out of his body . . .

That just sounded _so_ wrong.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes open, and for a moment, he thought they were the wrong color.

Rather than the cerulean blue they _should _be, one of them seemed to be slitted red, and the other appeared to be hexagonal and red, with a silver pupil and lavender sclera.

A blink later and everything was normal, so he must have been seeing things, right?

"What are you doing, dobe?" He asked, when he saw the blonde kid walk to the front of the classroom and retrieve the board eraser.

"Oh, me?" Naruto gave him a grin that was far too innocent to be believed as he walked towards the window.

"I'm just helping Iruka-sensei out, goodness knows these erasers must be full of chalk dust."

He opened the wonder and began to whack the eraser, causing clouds of chalk dust to be blown into the wind-

-and right into one hidden jonin's face. It was only thanks to his face-mask that he didn't cough, though the chalk dust irritated his eyes.

_Did Naruto notice me?'_ Kakashi wondered, as Naruto closed the window, once the eraser was free of chalk dust.

_'Well, whether he did or not, I guess it's time to meet the team.'_ He thought, unaware of just how... unique one of these three genin was.

* * *

(P.S. . . .you know what ? Just continue writing Lupine. Hell, I won't complain anymore - roughstar333)


	174. Messing with Humanity 2

**Messing With Humanity 2 : Ion Cannons could do that? by Wa7tch1nK1d**

* * *

Shepard stared, her crew did the same, they had docked with the city-ship as they decided to take a break from all the adventuring.

The kind precursor woman directed them to her personal quarters.

Along the way, they saw many things, things that would boggle the mind.

But not something as strangely transfixing as this.

"So . . . what's the story behind this?"

They watched transfixed as the hologram showed the one Humanity called their 'mother-goddess' prance around giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Okay, from what I know, alcohol isn't supposed to work on you."

Next to the commander, Amethyst rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was kind of an experiment."

"Do tell."

Amethyst nodded, before walking to a compartment in the city-ships wall, entering a series of hieroglyphs and extracting a bottle of crystal.

"I don't exactly remember my state of mind when I did this, but from what I remember I was very bored."

"So I built a hyperspace gate."

Gesturing to a podium on the far side of the room, she closed her eyes, as wires and lines along the walls of the city-ship started glowing a bright orange.

The podium began to glow a faint green before a ball of light materialized above it.

Next to them another podium did the same.

Amethyst took a cup and threw it at the glowing ball next to them.

They watched at the glass shattered near the lightball on the other side of the room.

"I wanted to see if I could just have my wine hypered onto my table." She started, taking a seat.

"The wine came through the first gate, but didn't come out of the other one."

"Eventually it came out of the other gate, about five thousand years later." She added, taking a sip from the crystalline bottle.

"It spent five millennia in hyperspace."

"Of course, by then I had made progress on one of the early human civilizations, and decided to reward myself with a new drink."

The hologram shifted back, showing the various villagers staring, dumbfounded as the glowing young woman continued her prancing.

"Things after that get a little bit blurry, from what I remember I built several more hyperspace gates, and some other things."

The villagers stood transfixed as balls of light, appeared, and receded, leaving the prepared meat of several much fattened cattle, as if they had come out of nowhere.

The girl continued prancing, tossing all sorts of plants and herbs onto the great pile of meat.

"After that, I began to answer questions."

Far above arcs of light came down onto the food pile, causing the villagers to flinch, only to open them once more, as they were entranced by the wonderful smell spreading.

"Like, how many ion-cannons does it take to cook a meal for a whole village."

The hologram then blinked away, leaving sandstone colored hull.

"Afterwards, I was named goddess of hearth, home, wine and fertility."

"Fertility?"

"Yep, many children were born months after that party. From what I remember they did it every year after that."

It was moments later that Shepard realized that the lady was drinking Ryncol casually.

"Any more of this mystery drink?"

The precursor smirked, as a bottle of pure gold inlaid with jewels materialized.

After each of them took a cups worth, the drinking began.

Shepard blinked, it was quite sweet, her mind raced a thousand thoughts at once, mathematics, philosophy, military training, tactics, history, science, profound questions that she had never thought of before.

This was the closest reality had to Ambrosia, no it might even be Ambrosia!

Why was everything getting so dark?

* * *

When they all awoke, it had been on the far side of the cityship, which had been colored in pink and green paint. Far at the end, Wrex and Garrus lay, slumped against a table, bottles of Ryncol scattered around.

Shepard woke upside down, dangling by one leg off a salvage corvette.

Mordin lay slumped in front of a very complex set of equations.

The others were also in compromising conditions.

Far above them The Precursor lady stared, at them, foot tapping on the floor.

Even through that blindfold Shepard could feel the smugness radiating from the woman.

* * *

****{It's late at night, but I had to get this out of my head. - Wa7tch1nK1d}****

(P.S. Well at least it was highly hyper fermented alcohol right? - roughstar333)


	175. Wrath of Black Wing

Suplexed a train presents his first omake:

Wrath of the Black Wing?! Attack on Lupine Horror by suplexedatrain

* * *

Disclaimer 1: I don't own Black Wing; he belongs to Lupine Horror.

Disclaimer 2: I don't hate Lupine Horror or anything. From his internet persona, I gather that he is a fairly decent guy. This fic is born of the desire for Black Wing to have a worthy opponent, not my hate for the guy or anything.

Disclaimer 3: Lupine Horror might be out of character. Forgive me for that; I don't know Lupine in RL so I am drawing my own conclusions on him by analyzing his fics. And I don't know nuts about psychology, so I might be completely wrong.

* * *

It was evening.

I was at Starbucks, having a coffee.

For some reason, I hadn't patroned this fine establishment since nearly half a year.

So considerate of me to fix that.

Just as this slightly arrogant thought passed through my brain, the door to the cafe opened.

The person who entered was a man wearing a blindfold.

The hair were long and white, with purplish streaks.

The mouth was curved in a smirk.

The clothes . . . they appeared to be a strange cross between Naruto's ANBU and FFVII's Sephiroth.

On the man's back was a sheath for a sword as long as a Masamune.

This guy looks like a cross between Black Wing and Sephiroth.

Just then, he took his blindfold off and stared at me.

Lavender sclera and silver pupils stared at me.

At that time, two thoughts were running in my mind.

'Too bad, cosplayer. Your eyes aren't gonna petrify me.' and 'Where the hell did he get those contacts?'.

Both those thoughts came to an halt when those eyes lit up with magic circles etched on them.

He screeched and my body heated up.

I blacked out.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x

* * *

I open my eyes.

Pushing strength into myself, I make my exhausted body which is sprawled on the ground stand up.

The streak haired bastard is smirking at me.

I probably shouldn't say this, but my thought processes are different from most people.

Normally, people would have panicked when confronted by their fanfiction creations.

I didn't.

I have never told this to anyone, but I am fairly emotionless.

Normally, I act with a fake persona to show the emotions that I never experience.

My thoughts are always clear and never scattered.

For the first time in my life, I am feeling angry at someone.

I ask in an emotionless tone, "Are you Black Wing?"

The purple haired man answers. "Of course. How do you feel meeting your own creation, Lupine?"

"Hmmm... At the moment, I'll have to say, fairly pissed off."

Black Wing smiles.

"Heh. I didn't expect that. I though you'd run or something."

"In my story, you are basically an all powerful demigod. Running won't save me."

"Correct. Trying to get me riled up to kill you quickly or something?"

"No. I want you to explain to me what you are planning by your sudden attack."

Our conversation is fairly rude. Somewhere inside, I don't want to be upstaged by him.

Is this the feeling Shirou gets around Archer?

Only this feeling is keeping me from prostrating my self on the ground and telling him to not crush me like a bug.

"Let me explain first. No, let me show you first."

My mind is suddenly filled with flashes of memories not my own.

* * *

"Fate you . . . You were manipulating me all along!"

"That's right. All other planets have a TYPE of their own. Unfortunately, Arcuied couldn't match up. So, I had you evolve. You are now closest to a TYPE anyone could ever be."

"Yes, closest. To become a the strongest of this planet, you now have to kill every other living thing on this planet."

"I won't do that!"

"You have no choice. I, Ea, the Creator God thus command you to kill every living thing on this planet."

* * *

Suddenly, the memory stopped and I returned to reality.

Black Wing was laughing.

"Hahahahaha! So do you now understand what you have inflicted on me? I had to kill everyone. Everyone! It started with Arceiud. That genderless bastard wanted me to kill the failure. Then Euryale, Stheno, Aoko, Altrouge, even Zelretch couldn't stand against me! Archer tried to get everyone remaining to fight together but failed! He temporarily managed to seal me for 15 minutes. 15 minutes! The Magus Association, the Church and the US government combined forces to kill me. Even Alaya and Gaia lent support. Magic was revealed to humanity. Everything failed. Atlas decided to make Black Barrel imitations and supplied them across the world. Everything failed. I somehow created defenses for every countermeasure against me. Ultimately, I singlehandedly destroyed every being born on Earth."

"After killing everyone, I finally retained power over myself. Having no reason to remain on Earth, ORT left to Mercury. V/V, being a TYPE herself, had not really cared about my killing everyone on the planet. My personality had completely broken down and I got attached to V/V, the only person who cared about me.I forgot about Ea. But that bastard didn't forget about me." Black Wing scowled.

"I think you can guess the rest of the story, Lupine."

"So, after that, I hunted down that bastard, melted him alive and forged weapon and armor out of his blood and guts. Everything I am wearing is forged from him. Whatever else remained was eaten by me. Yeah, he was delicious."

I shivered.

"Well, after that, I tried to live in other alternate dimensions. I deliberately engineered circumstances to recreate my life. But it was all a fake. A imitation. I wanted to kill myself. But I couldn't." He gave a bitter laugh.

"After a discussion with Zelretch, I had forged a geas that I would not be killed unless I found someone to pass all my knowledge to. It would suit the title of Infinite Archive, was my thought. Well, it should have easy, right? Use legilimency and pass all the knowledge over? It always failed. Human, demigod, TYPE, even a God... it always failed. The humans died to brain damage. The greater species had some or the other piece of knowledge missing, which made fulfilling the contract impossible. After a while, I found out the reason. An authority is the power to simply make things happen because one has the right. This power is generally bestowed to Gods, but humans have that power too. As the writer you have created me, have Authority over me and thus, can resist being destroyed after recieving my memories."

I couldn't believe his words.

Does that mean . . .

"Trace on."

Black Wing created a sword and shot it at me.

The sword which moves at an unstoppable speed will skewer me unless . . .

"Trace on."

The words subconsciously left my lips.

My mind automatically ran through the seven steps of projection, creating another sword.

I launched it at the sword flying in my direction.

They struck each other and shattered into light.

"Impossible. Magic isn't real... but then how..."

I have never felt like this.

Like the world is made of glass and everything will break with a touch.

"Reject it or accept it, this is your reality. Well then, everything has reached a conclusion. So, after explaining why I have rudely barged into my author's life, I'll get to the meat of the matter."

The man continues on without paying attention to my distress.

"At the moment, all my knowledge is bestowed to you. You have formidable magic power and a body strong enough to withstand being cut by my sword. Only your brain is human, as I believe suddenly gaining a TYPE's mentality with drive you insane."

"It is a trigger based system. When a person who has lost his memory tries to learn a skill which he had mastered while he retained his memory, he instantaneously masters the skill. You must have watched this plot point in movies, right?"

"I'll give you a week. You can try to kill me how many times you want to, I'll spare your life. But precisely 7 days later, I'll kill you. These are the only restrictions. Your goal is to kill me in these circumstances. You can mentally track me across the planet and you can apparate to the coordinates. Also, I've placed a boundary field on this planet. Use the Kaleidoscope to escape and this planet will be destroyed."

"So, this is it. I am saying this from my heart. As the one who has created me, you have the responsibility to destroy me. If you don't try your best, I'll be disappointed."

Saying this, he teleports away.

"Well fuck."

Black Wing is a monster, plain and simple.

And I have to kill him in a week?!

I haven't even mastered my powers yet.

If I could only stop time . . .

Well, I can think of something similar.

I start meditating.

Actually, I have never meditated before.

I am just copying the posture by crossing my feet together, closing my eyes and regulating my breathing.

Trying to learn a skill means imitating a skill.

Hence, by imitating meditation, trying to learn meditation, I should be able to open a way to my mindscape.

The moment that thought enters my mind, I am in a world not my own.

My mindscape.

* * *

(P.S. Welcome, suplexedatrain, to the omake writers. I must say this is well written for an omake that has so much meta . - roughstar333)


	176. Revelations

Revelation by Kamen Rider Chrome

Dumbledore was going to need more than lemon drops to soothe his nerves.

How could thing have gone so wrong?

Harry Potter was a monster.

He admitted it himself.

He was the Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestor.

At first, Dumbledore saw it was a challenge to guide the young savior.

However, with this revelation, it now seemed impossible.

Also, this was a PR nightmare if it ever got out.

He had summoned a dark creature, one who was the Boy Who Lived from another world.

* * *

{You know, let's imagine how Dumbledore deals with the revelations of the latest chapter. - Kamen Rider Chrome}

(P.S. Well when you use a ritual to summon a random "Harry Potter", you must expect the evil ones as well - roughstar333)


	177. Duels in Gensokyo 4

Duels in Gensokyo 4 by zerobreaker000

"Heh, taking me out without getting hit once? Pretty damn good ain't ya!" Fujiwara no Mokou laughed as her head regenerates in a burst of flame.

However, she didn't expect the first thing she saw after growing back her eyes to be the kid that she was fighting just a moment ago tearing open her shirt.

"What-what are you, a pervert!?" Mokou growled and flung a fireball at Harry, but he sidestepped that with ease.

"Geez, I was just trying to get a sample of your liver..." Harry replied.

"The princess told me to get some from, quote, 'the stupid fiery chicken', unquote."

"_Of course,_ that lunatic would direct you to me." Mokou sighed.

"So you're after the Hourai Elixir? Let me tell ya kid, immortality isn't all that-"

"Seeing as how I'm already immortal, that doesn't really concern me."

Seeing the surprised look on Mokou's face, Harry shrugged.

"Hey, never said I'm trying to use the Elixir, I just want to see how it works."

"Couldn't you just have asked Eirin?" Mokou asked.

Granted, the Brain of the Moon isn't going to give him a sample with merely a promise, but surely she should be fine with sharing academical knowledge?

Harry merely shook his head.

"Trust me, I've tried."

* * *

"No matter how many times you ask, I'm still going to refuse." Eirin glared at the purple haired boy in front of him.

"My conscience, as little as it is, tells me that giving even a single piece of my research to someone under the care of the old vampire isn't going to end well.

"It doesn't really surprise me that you've heard of Zelretch." Harry chuckled.

Eirin rolled her eyes.

"With how much mayhem he brought to the Lunar Capital the last time he took a visit, it's harder to have not heard of him."

Turning back to continue glaring at Harry, she added, "Oh, and if you're thinking about obtaining the sample by challenging me to a duel, I'm going to refuse that right away."

"Well there goes my plan B . . ." Harry cursed.

"Honestly, why would you even need the Hourai Elixir? Its effect is simply immortality and immortality alone, which you have already achieved."

"Because I just want more knowledge? I'm not titled the Infinite Archive for nothing, after all."

Eirin was going to say something, but stopped as the door slid open and Kaguya Houraisan peeked in.

"Eirin, just have him go and get a piece of that stupid fiery chicken's liver." She yawned.

"Sure he'll get that sample of the Elixir, but not enough as to do much with it."

"Oh, you'd be surprised at how much I can do with limited resources." Harry smirked.

* * *

"So, mind giving me a piece of your liver?" Harry asked, and got a flame-wreathed fist in his face as an answer.

"Like hell I'd let you mess with my body!" Mokou roared, the flames around her shaping up into phoenixes.

A huge grin appeared on Harry's face.

Ohh, he _loved _challenges.

"Fine then, tell that to me again after I got you killed a few dozen more times!"

* * *

{I just realised, Harry has met all Extra Stage bosses from Embodiment of Scarlet Devil to Mountain of Faith during the Gensokyo Omakes. So... Koishi Komeiji next I guess?

... Nah, Raiko Horikawa sounds more fun. - zerobreaker000}

(P.S. I want Mima to appear next please - roughstar333)


	178. Type FORUM: The Throne of Forum

**[Type:FORUM] The Throne of Forum by Hollow Phatom Drewits**

Above the highest levels of existence, above the concepts, and those that lie above them, lies the Throne.

The Throne as called by those within the Forum was a large open area with no true ground, walls, or sky.

At the topmost point of Forum lies a spinny office chair.

On the side facing the rest of Forum, there was a cardboard cutout that makes the chair look like a throne if looked at from a distance and on the side facing away is a large office desk with a computer and office supplies on it.

A step or two down are three chairs.

One has 6 bullets laying around engraved with the numbers 1 through 6, the other has a set of keys hanging off one arm and a hat proclaiming warden on the top, and the last chair has a scythe with the word legendary as a blade rather than a true blade sitting nearby.

A plaque sits nearby the three chairs reading Advisory.

The Realm had many such zones as that where the residents of Forum made their homes.

In one such area there lay a ghost appearing as if a child with a sheet on with two eye holes cut out if not for the fact the sheet was transparent and the phantom was hollow inside relaxing on a bizarre mix of office chair, recliner, and cat bed when suddenly the imaginary purple cat next to the phantom coughs up a hair ball only for the phantom to pick it up and exclaim "Brilliant!".

The phantom turned to a suddenly appearing computer and began to type out the words

"Fate's Gamble Omake . . . .**[Type:Forum] The Throne of Forum . . .**"

* * *

{Well my imaginary purple cat coughed up the hairball that is this omake. Have fun with Paradoxes - HPD}

(P.S. glad to see back here, Drewits! - roughstar333)


	179. Inside a Seal pt4

Inside a Seal 4 by Lupine Horror

_'Hmm, let's see what I have here. From the files I read, these three __**should**__ be an absolute failure with no redeeming qualities aside from endurance, a prodigy that can handle anything a genin is expected to handle, and even some chunin stuff, and an intelligent girl with a flair for genjutsu.'_ Kakashi thought as he looked over the three youngsters sitting in front of him.

_'Now, how accurate are those reports?'_

"Well, why don't we start things off with introducing yourselves?" Kakashi asked with an eye-smile.

"Um... what do you mean, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, basic things, you know? Likes, dislikes, hobbies, and so on." Kakashi shrugged.

"Why don't you go first, so we know what to do?" She replied.

"Alright." Kakashi nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't feel like telling you what I like or dislike, and my hobbies? Hmm, probably best not mention them around you kids." He grinned beneath his mask at their reactions, though Naruto seemed faintly amused by it.

"Now, duck-butt, your turn."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there's not many things I like, though I do have things I'm not fond of. I don't believe in dreams . . . but I do have a goal, to kill a certain man and bring back the Uchiha clan."

_'Okay, that was about what I was expecting.' _Kakashi nodded.

"Now, pinkie?"

"Erm, well, I'm Sakura Haruno, I like-" Her gaze slides to Sasuke and let's out a piercingly shrill screech.

"I _hate_ Ino-pig and Naruto!"

"Love you too, dear teammate." Naruto muttered under his breath, but Kakashi's sharp hearing caught it, and gave the blonde a curious look.

Those files he had said that the blonde had a truly massive crush on his pink-haired team-mate, but his tone of voice just now contradicted that.

"And my hobby, well-"

Another glance to Sasuke and accompanying screech.

"Oookay." Kakashi said, thinking that seemed to be right.

"And now for the blonde."

Naruto nodded and sat up a little straighter than before.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, plants, and I recently found a love of learning new and interesting things. I don't like it when people have preconceptions of others before meeting them, and I'm not fond of staying still for long either, I prefer to be moving."

He scratched at the back of his head for a moment.

"I used to want to be Hokage, but now, I'm not too sure. I'd like to be the best I can be, but for a dream or goal, I think I might like to find out some more about . . . certain things."

_Now... that's not what I was expecting at all.'_ Kakashi thought.

_'Were the reports wrong, or is this something new?'_

"Okay, now that we have introductions out of the way, it's time to tell you about the genin test." Kakashi rubbed his hands together with a fiendish look on his face, though no one could really see it behind his mask.

"But, sensei, we've already passed the graduation test." Sakura interrupted him.

"That was a test to see if you were ready to _try_ and become genin, there's another _actual_ test that you've got to pass too." Kakashi told the girl.

"WHAT?" She yelled, and even Sasuke seemed a little surprised.

Naruto, however, didn't look so shocked.

"Something you want to comment on, Blondie?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shrugged.

"Not really, it makes sense. I mean, if you lok at the numbers, if everyone who passed from our class became ninjas, and that was the same every year, then the shinobi force would be a lot larger than it is. Also, if some of them went out in the field as they are . . . they would end up dead very easily and very quickly."

"Stupid Naruto, _you_ were the dead-last! How the hell did you even graduate anyway?" Sakura snorted.

"You can't even do a proper clone technique, and that's the most basic jutsu there is."

"I'm an Uzumaki." Naruto replied.

"I recently found out that the clan I'm from is known for having both large reserves, as well as denser than normal chakra, making mine _really _potent. I also had another, more personal, issue that made my chakra reserves even larger and more dense. It would take me a decade or more of doing nothing but chakra control exercises to shave off the tiny amount of chakra the clone technique needs."

"You have a clan?" Sasuke asked, suddenly a little bit interested.

"Why haven't I heard of it?"

"The Uzumaki clan was wiped out in the Second Shinobi War, along with the village itself, Uzushiogakure no Sato. There are remnants of that clan scattered about, but not many. I wouldn't be surprised if there was less than half a dozen of them still around. The village had close ties to Konoha, and even now, we wear the Uzumaki spiral on chunin and jonin flak jackets. The leaves on the forehead protectors you're currently wearing even incorporate that swirl." Kakashi told them, his mind briefly flickering over to memories of the handful of Uzumaki he'd known, Naruto's own mother prominent amongst them.

"Well, anyway, this test I'm giving you. Turn up at training ground seven tomorrow at seven for it, and, just a bit of advice, don't eat breakfast, you're likely to puke it up if you do."

Kakashi gave an eye-smile, a small wave, and thn vanished in a shunshin.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go for a walk with me?" Sakura instantly asked her raven-haired team-mate as soon as their sensei had vanished.

"No." Sasuke bluntly replied, before leaving.

Sakura was about to turn around and reject Naruto, these things being rather routine, before blinking in surprise at seeing he already left.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

**'So, are you ready for the cyclops' test tomorrow?'** Kurama asked with a yawn from within the seal.

'Not really, it's not like I know what he's going to be testing, do I?' Naruto mentally replied.

_'Well, we can try and work it out, can't we?'_ Harry joined in.

_'I doubt it's anything you were already tested on at the academy, so him testing your taijutsu, ninjutsu, throwing techniques, and academic knowledge is unlikely.'_

Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'You've already worked it out, haven't you?'

_'I think it rather obvious.'_ Harry retorted.

_'You would too, if you just thought about it. Tell me, what's different between the academy and now?'_

'Is this more of your 'see what's really there' thing?' Naruto asked.

'I mean, yeah, it does help make things clearer, but what am I supposed to be seeing?'

**'Think, brat. The academy graduation test had a purpose, and so does this test. Considering they're three days apart, they're unlikely to be testing the same thing.'**Kurama gave him a little push.

'Okay, see what's really there. What's different to the academy? Well, I have two team mates now, that's pretty much it, isn-'

_'I think he's got it._'

**'Faster than I expected him too as well. You essentially hitting him over the head with logic puzzles and quizzes seems to have done its job, well done.'** The nine-tailed fox congratulated Harry.

_'I should hope so, getting him to focus wasn't easy, you know.'_ Harry replied.

'Oi! I can hear you two, yeah!' Naruto huffed at them.

**_'We know.'_** Kurama and Harry shot back in sync.

_'Now tell us what you worked out.'_ Harry continued.

Naruto folded his arms and puted, but replied all the same.

'Okay, the only difference to the academy seems to be the presence of team mates. I believe that Kakashi will be testing us on our ability to work together. Now, if it was obvious, we'd have more ninjas, so I think he's going to make it tricky for us.'

_And how might he do that?'_ Harry nudged him on.

'Well... he might try and introduce something that'd force us apart, a kind of 'divide and conquer' thing, yeah?'

_'Oh, so you really are remembering my lessons? Good, good, and yes, I agree. Turning the team against itself to see if they can work together is a rather... mischievous way of going about it, almost fox-like if I do say so myself.'_

**'Should I be taking that as a compliment or an insult?' **Kurama asked.

'Hey, guys, can I ask you something?' Naruto hesitantly queried.

Harry cocked an eyebrow and shared a look with Kurama.

_'You just did, but by all means, ask another.'_

'I... don't know how well I can really work with the teme and Sakura. I mean, Sasuke has a big stick up his ass, and Sakura, well...' Naruto trailed off.

_'I see what you mean. If they understand the meaning behind the test, I can see them working with you out of neccesity, but if Kakashi is succesfull in turning the team in on itself, then that puts all of your careers at risk. What's your solution to the problem?'_ Harry asked.

'I was wondering, what would happen if I made a shadow clone using Kurama's chakra? Wouldn't the connection be stronger, and... I don't know, could he 'possess' it?' Naruto wondered.

Kurama blinked in surprise.

**'That just might work'** he mused.

**'Me and Harry have checked over this seal, and I know that I can 'influence' you when you're mad, so my mind isn't ****_completely_**** behind this seal all the time, and a clone made of my chakra might be enough of a bridge to allow me to act through it . . .'**

_'And if that works, maybe we can make a clone using my prana. It'd be difficult to do, prana is __**not**__ meant to be moulded in the same way as chakra, but you __**should**__ be able to manage something, and once I'm in there I can take over...'_

**'Is this your solution? If you can't get them to work with you, you want to prove you can act in a team with us?' **Kurama asked his host.

'Yeah.' Naruto replied.

'That's not a problem, is it?'

**'Brat, if you can find a way for me to experience the ****_real_**** world again, even if it's just as a clone, that'll earn you a third tail of chakra from me. What Harry's done to the inside of this cage is frankly amazing, but the real world? Yeah, that's a totally different thing to this facsimile'**

_'And like before, I'll match Kurama's extra tail with one more ability.'_ Harry added.

_'Now, you know what you should be doing?'_

'Yeah, I can guess' Naruto nodded.

'Let's see, send a few clones to read up all I can on my potential jonin-sensei and team-mates, send a few hundred of them to do the chakra control exercises I've found, then send some more clones to trap the hell out of training ground seven, while I try and work on making clones you guys can possess. Is that everything?'

_'It's a good start.'_ Harry agreed.

**'But let's not forget the daily tortu- I mean 'training', okay?'** Kurama gave an evil grin at his 'slip'.

Naruto simply groaned.

* * *

(P.S. and so Naruto grows into the prophesied child of destiny thanks to Fate's gamble - roughstar333)


	180. Power Levels

It's over NINE THOUSAND?! or Power Levels by Remilia The Scarlet Moon

* * *

{AN: What if Harry had been talking with some of the Touhou cast in addition to Luna, Nim and Ai? The result? Power levels galore! (This begins during the power level discussion at the end of FG:R2 chapter 7. Check that for the first part of the aforementioned discussion.) - Remilia The Scarlet Moon}

* * *

"Harry, you scare me sometimes." Sirius shook his head.

"Your casual admittance of such ridiculous power just now has hit number one on my list of 'oh shit' stuff."

Luna shook her head. "That amount of power is beyond me."

Nim sighed. "Yeah, I can't match it either."

"More powerful than I." Ai added.

Suddenly, a rift appeared in the air a few meters away from Harry, tearing the air apart.

"Oh hey there, Yukari." Harry said with a casual glance at the gap.

"Having a tea party, I see?"

"Hello Harry, I just happened to overhear that last part of your very interesting conversation."

Following that statement, the upper body of a violet-eyed blonde-haired woman stuck out of the gap, said hair seemingly defying gravity as it cascaded down on her upside-down shoulders.

Harry gave her a nod.

"Yes, quite a number of the residents of Gensokyo could probably outmatch me in pure destructive power, some of them, including you, in conceptual power too."

Yukari shrugged.

"I'll send some of them through to you in just a second."

A group of new gaps tore the air apart above Harry, depositing a few people down on the ground.

One of the people, a girl dressed in a classic witch's costume, complete with an apron, hat and everything, dusted herself off as she rose, muttering about 'damned gap hags'.

She looked around, spotting Harry and giving him a wave.

"Say Marisa, what's your strongest spell?" Harry asked casually after returning the wave.

She frowned for a second.

"The strongest I normally use is Final Spark, but as a last resort I'd have to say Twilight Spark."

Harry gave her a smirk.

"Yes, a beam attack that uses the sun as a focus does seem like a pretty powerful spell. How about you, Reimu?"

The miko shrugged.

"In combat, it's defintively Musou Tensei, but in physical damage . . . Fantasy Seal -blink-, if I remember correctly. I've made so many different Fantasy Seals over the years, I've lost track."

Harry nodded to himself. "I've created no less than four dozen different versions of the blasting curse in my boredom."

He shook his head, before looking at the third person, a young girl with blonde hair, crimson eyes and a pair of wings, looking like they were made out of metal wiring and decorated with gems in all the colours of the rainbow, coming out of her back.

"Flandre, your ability is the most powerful in terms of pure destruction, right?"

The vampire gave him a smile, nodding happily.

"I haven't really found a limit yet, though the largest I've done is breaking down both the Virgo and the Saggitarius superclusters. Of course, that was that one time Yukari brought me to a completely lifeless universe, but that still counts, right?"

That single statement brought everyone's jaws to the floor.

But that wasn't even the most shocking thing.

"Of course, I'm not the only one with such abilities. Remi could alter the fate of the entire multiuniverse to break down, Yuyuko could kill the multiuniverse, Komachi could set the distance between all atoms in the universe to nil causing a hyper massive black hole to form, Yukari could change the 'border of Universes outside to Gensokyo' to nonexistent which would cause every single universe ever except Gensokyo to dissipate, and the list goes on."

A multitude of thuds echoed around the area as Luna, Nim, Ai, and the rest of Harry's 'party' -excluding Harry himself and the residents of Gensokyo - entered a comatose state.

* * *

{AN: ... This is why I fear the cast of the early-Windows era Touhou games. Take their abilities and apply them on a conceptual scale and this is what you'll get. Though the later bosses are more powerful than the earlier, they can still do some things. For example, Cirno. Her ability to control ice is basically the ability to send every being currently alive into a forced state of cryostasis. Patchouli? Using her fire manipulation to expand each star quadrillions of times, filling the universe with burning gas. Wriggle? ... ... Hmm... I got nothing. Wriggle is useless. Really useless. - Remilia The Scarlet Moon}

(P.S. Yeah if it wasn't for the bullet hell system duels, Gensokyo would have been gone faster than when "gone" is said - roughstar333)


	181. Messing with Humanity 3

Messing with Humanity: End of the Line by Wa7tch1n K1d

* * *

Fate stared into the void of space.

Before her, the great Cityship lay motionless, far on the other side of the star system.

A derelict ship, pulsing with red ooze, sat its bow ominously pointed toward the bigger ship before it.

Fate contemplated, should she ruin Amethysts fun?

* * *

They had already made significant progress in their quest.

The wreck of the Kuun-Lan was a godsend.

The 'precursor' girl had gone all out in reverse engineering what she could and adding to the Normandy much to Shepard's (and Mordin's) delight.

* * *

In a moment, Fates eyes widened, before she slumped over, as if unconscious, before awakening once more, panting.

She hated infodumps.

With a shake of the head, her orders came, and the derelict ship moved forward.

Amy's 'journey' had to be cut short; she had another assignment to get to.

* * *

Amethyst stayed in the main hangar bay, currently in the center of a large holotank.

Strangely, a blip began to make itself known to the Cityships sensors.

Curiously Amethyst sent a probe to take a closer look.

Her eyes widened as visual data of the strange ship on the horizon came into her neural feed.

"Oh no."

Amethyst ran, around her, chaos broke loose.

As structures fell, she had to get to the main control center.

It was getting closer to the Cityship, they had to get away!

_"I'm afraid that's MY doing dearie."_

_"Fate?"_ Her mind echoed back.

_"Yes, not enough chitchat, you have another assignment."_

_"So soon?"_ Amethyst echoed back.

_"Yes, now I'm going to leave the closing act to you, you know what to do by now, standard procedure."_

_"Standard procedure."_ Amethyst nodded solemnly.

And with that the link faded away.

Amethyst fell, clutching her side, checking her wounds; she noted that she had been hit with one of The Beasts infection beams.

She could work with that.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Commander Shepard had lost many friends throughout the years.

Even before she had enlisted, death had been no stranger to her.

It was when their latest companion came in limping behind them in the hangar bay that she noticed something was wrong.

The precursor girl was heading for one of her salvage corvettes, hyperdrive in tow.

She was breathing hard.

Calls for medical attention came, and were ignored, it finally took her catching up to the girl before getting answers.

"Look at that thing, Do you know what that is Shepard?." She wheezed out

Shepard shook her head.

"I do, and as you are now, you can't beat it. The Reapers are heading for Earth, we . . . you can't stay tied up here."

"What about-"

Amethyst turned aside, the wound on her hip was changing, fancy lines, began to spread throughout her body

"It's got me good, I'll only weigh you down."

"The Cityship's neural sensors will just about accept any human, so you can pilot it."

Shepard looked torn, the Alliance, no humanity would take her loss pretty hard.

The Commander was shaken out of her musings as a pair of hands cupped her face, and she found herself staring at the girl, not unlike how a child would stare at her mother.

"Listen, Shepard, I can't stay and rebuild the galaxy, You and your friends are needed elsewhere-"

Her voice began to fluctuate as a myriad of languages began to translate all at once.

"I'm proud of you, all of you, I wish I could show you all Hiigara, but I must go, The Beast awaits."

And so with that, Shepard found herself staring, as the goddess, left, overloading hyperdrive in tow.

She watched, as the ships neural interface, glowed around her, as a lone corvette faced whatever monstrosity had taken out some of the Cityship.

"Commander, I'm reading heavy energy signatures, we have to Hyper out of here."

_"This is my Legacy to you, do not fail."_ The voice finally echoed.

And so, the Great Cityship entered Hyperspace, just as the system was engulfed in light.

The reapers, without the influence of The Beast, were crippled, though still a threat as the United forces of the Galaxy fought back bravely.

The cityship proved gamechanging in the battle for Earth, leading to a final victory and an end to the cycle.

It was with the end of the battle, that Shepard mounted an expedition back to the system, finding the remains of the Ghost ship, and the purified body of the Precursor girl.

The revelation that the Galaxy was saved from a fate much worse at the clutches of The Beast came with relief and mourning.

Humanity stood still that day, as the dead were interred, and as their once goddess was laid to rest.

* * *

(P.S. and so humanity mourned as they lost a mother,a guardian, an adviser, and a leader - roughstar333)


	182. Like a Bad Greeting Card

**Like A Bad Greeting Card by Hollow Phantom Drewits**

Lily and James had tracked their son (from an alternate world) down to an unused classroom where they opened the door to find Harry sitting in a comfortable conjured chair with a similar couch across from the chair where he sat.

They stopped in the doorway a bit confused but when Harry raised an eyebrow at them, they walked over and sat down before immediately beginning with "Are you really a Dead Apostle?"

To which Harry smiled a small smile and paused for a second.

"James did you know Snape is planning on killing you and potioning his way into a relationship with your wife and daughters?"

There was silence in the room for a moment before he continued.

"Yes, He plans on either slipping you an undetectable poison or a behavior altering potion to make you reckless resulting in your death followed by dosing your wife with similar potions that makes her turn to him for comfort, after all he WAS her first friend in the Wizarding World. After that well, two more targets of potioning wouldn't be hard to get the daughters as well would it? He has it all planned out in a way where it would take time but he would be able to pull it off if he didn't get hasty."

James, and Lily especially, had grown pale before they both stuttered out a chocked breathless, "How? Hu-How do you?"

Harry smiled a decidedly sadistic smirk at the seeds of chaos he was sewing as he answered.

"Many thing in worlds are different here. For example, Legilimancy requires eye contact, but in my world simply being within the legilimancer's sight is enough. If you don't believe me though there is always this"

A tendril of hair reached into a pocket and pulled out a crystal vile of clear liquid before passing it to the Potters.

Contemplative with faces in a color between green and bloodlessly pale, they stumbled out of the room original purpose forgotten.

Harry relaxed in the chair with a smile.

"Surprised your first friend is a psychopath? Hehehe . . . Like a bad greeting card."

* * *

{Wrote a piece in Where Will Fates Gamble Round 2 Go forum saying that a scene like this should occur so I decided to write one - HPD}

(P.S. that went well I suppose. Anyway, sorry for no new chapters. I was in a 4 day retreat, which meant no technology - roughstar333)


	183. Messing with Canon pt1

**Messing with Canon: Kill the Plot Part 1 by arrancarkuriboh**

Tatsumi grips the hilt of his sword.

"I will...I WILL KILL HER!" he yells, slicing the sadistic blond-haired girl in two.

_'Now you can rest in peace eh, Sayo, Ieyasu?'_ he asks himself.

_'Not bad for a rookie. He does have some skill,'_ the blond-haired, self-proclaimed big sister assassin Leone muses, grabbing him and slinging him over her shoulder , ignoring his protests.

"Well, what do we have here? Quite the interesting abilities you have . . ." a melodic, almost ethereal voice asks, slicing through the silence.

Leone and her companion assume fighting position.

"I applaud your bravery, but not one of you have any chance of even landing a hit on me. You'll only end up hurting yourselves. Besides, I'm not here for a fight. I'm only here to observe you, as they have piqued my curiosity," the voice adds as the bushes rumble.

As the source of the voice emerges, Leone's eyes widen.

The speaker has dark, purple hair down to her back, and a purple blindfold over her eyes. She also has a strange symbol on her forehead.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all the way out here?" Leone asks. The girl sighs, placing her head in her palm.

"For your information, I am male. Though I don't blame you, a lot of people have made that mistake," the speaker, revealed to be a boy, explains.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a sec, there's no way someone as pretty as you can be a boy! It's not possible! Please tell me you're joking," Leone asks in surprise.

"It is no joke, Leone-san," he replies.

Leone freezes.

_'How did he know my name?' _she asks herself.

"So what are you doing killing these people, Leone-san?" the boy asks her.

"We are members of the Revolutionary Army's Special Assassination Squad, Night Raid!" Leone replies, grinning.

The boy raises an eyebrow.

"Assassins, you say? And a revolution? Oh good. Hey, Leone-san?" he asks.

"Yes?" the girl replies.

"Since I'm here, and I'm bored, is there anyone that you _really_ want dead?" he asks.

"Hmm...let me think...I don't know, but you should come with us. Boss will know," Leone replies. The boy thinks for a moment, then nods.

"Very well, Leone-san, lead the way."

* * *

Harry stares at the various members of Night Raid.

_'Let's see here. First you've got the boss Najenda-san, a former Imperial General with a prosthetic arm. Then Bulat, another former Imperial Officer with armor like Issei's. Then Lubbock, a green-haired kid as perverted as Issei who uses string. Then Mine, a pink-haired girl who reminds me way too much of Rin wielding a giant laser gun. Then a purple haired girl with glasses who reminds me of Fran with Tamamo's clumsiness wielding giant scissors. And finally Akame, a black-haired girl who reminds me of that kid Sasuke from the one time I visited a Naruto-related world, wielding the most normal weapon by far, except for the new kid: a katana with a poisoned edge. What the hell is up with this group?''_Harry muses to himself.

"Boss, this guy says he's some sort of super-powerful person who came here because he was intrigued by our Teigu, and wants to help us depose the Emperor because he's bored," Leone explains.

"That is very much an oversimplification, but yes, I'm here because your Teigu, as you called them, intrigued me. And I am in fact quite powerful. Honestly, I don't know my own limits. I can however say that all of you combined would not stand a chance against me. Even if you teamed up with the Empire and had the entire armies attack me, I'd still win. That's all you need to know," Harry explains.

"Now, who needs to be killed so I can relieve my boredom?"

* * *

(P.S. I am so tired right now, so I shall just leave - roughstar333)


	184. Duels in Gensokyo 5

**EX Rumia? by zerobreaker000**

* * *

Harry sat besides Rumia, the Youkai of Darkness, under a tree.

Compared to the bright sun hanging overhead, he found the presense of the black sphere comfortable.

"Say, Rumia, what does the ribbon on your hair actually does?"

The black sphere retracted to show Rumia's face. "Hmm? Dunno, it's some kind of seal I think."

That got Harry interested.

Judging from the power residing in the amulet acting as a ribbon, if it's really a seal, then it's either really weak or masked very it well. "Oh? Mind letting me take it off? It shouldn't be hard to undo the seal."

"Is that so?" Rumia tilted her head. Upon Harry's nod, she simply answered with an "Okay".

Overhearing this, Sanae Kochiya all but started panicking. "Reimu!" She pulled at the other shrine maiden. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

"Why?" was Reimu's only response as she continued sipping her tea.

"Well what kind of things would require a seal? She's going to turn into something like, I don't know, a Bonus Boss and start ravaging Gensokyo!" Sanae was backing away at this point.

Pluck.

"Uwaa, I can see in the dakness!" Rumia, now enveloped by the darkness again, flew around the tree without crashing into it.

"That's... it?" Sanae's flat stare met Reimu's eye.

Reimu rolled her eyes. "Yes. Now, who wants to put the seal back on?"

* * *

{You all were expecting EX Rumia, aren't you? Heh. - zerobreaker}

(P.S. I kinda was actually - roughstar333)


	185. Flames

Flames by The Legendary Reaper

* * *

Harry stood before a forest, flames undulating about him swaying with the invisible wind morphing into shames and half shapes that were lost soon afterwards as the flames lost themselves in the cacophony of action around them.

The flame neither cackled nor cracked – neither burned nor froze.

The flame were undulating and rhythmic.

It didn't interact with the environment around it, burning in absence of anything to burn as it wasn't kept on one dimensional plane, it shifted and along with it went the message of its creator.

A mysterious being that had found a way to travel the multi-verse.

A being that had lost its mind to the sands of times and been killed by one of its own fail-safes.

That however, was beside the point.

The matter of fact was that Harry was playing around with the Flames of Forever and had them firmly under control when an almost supernatural urge grasped hold of him.

3 . . .

2 . . .

1 . . .

**_ACHOOOO!_**

Harry looked around at the destruction his momentary lapse in judgement had caused and beheld a forest the size of a small country on fire….

"Well, Shit."

* * *

_{Ello everyone... I'm back...? (HELLO? (Hello?) (hello?)) Wow, this place is empty isn't it?_

_Well at any rate, I'll be making an effort to involve myself again provided this form's not dead as I've finally managed to wrestle some semblance of order to my life, as an apology here's a small omake I made while contemplating what the smells of food would taste like if we could eat them. -The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. welcome back, Reaper. There is no crossover in this omake though - roughstar333)


	186. Inside a Seal pt5

Inside A Seal pt5 by Lupine Horror

* * *

Kakashi Hatake, despite his reputation, was never as late as he always claimed to be.

Oh, true, he did spend a lot of his time simply staring at the monument that listed all of the ninja killed in action, but far less than others actually believed he did, or were led to believe at least.

No, for important things, he was most definitely early, as Kakashi was well aware that tardiness could well be the cause of a lot of . . . problems if it was serious enough.

So, with this in mind, it should come as no _great_ surprise that Kakashi was at the training ground roughly an hour before he had told his students to turn up. He was, of course, hidden.

Or at least trying to be.

The fact that Naruto had been there before he'd arrived himself had been a surprise.

What was making Kakashi's eye twitch was the fact that, no matter where he hid, Naruto's eyes remained focused _exactly_ where he was hidden.

Only hints of amusement were dancing around in his eyes, just like the way his father's eyes had lit up when he'd caught sight of something amusing, which clued Kakashi right onto the fact that Naruto's focus wasn't some sort of bizarre coincidence.

Naruto wasn't calling out to him though, and so Kakashi also kept quiet.

While he was waiting, however, he did scan the training ground for any traps that Naruto may have put down.

He saw a few, but he had a feeling that there were even more that he couldn't detect without getting closer, which is kind of what he would expect from someone like Naruto.

After all, it isn't exactly a massive jump from pranks to traps now, is it?

He wondered if Naruto had any other tricks up his sleeve for this genin test, and just what the other two would bring to the team.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Eventually, both Sasuke and Sakura arrived, both of them surprised to see Naruto there before them.

Sasuke hid it a lot better than his fangirl did.

Without speaking, however, Naruto simply handed the two of them a quickly sketched map of the training area, most of the traps he'd placed labelled on it.

The magically triggered ones he'd convinced Harry to help him with - via bribing him with library books and the knowledge contained therein - he'd left off.

There was not much point mentioning them, as only Kakashi would trigger them, and he'd rather not try and explain the mechanics of magical traps to his two potential team mates, at least not at this stage.

Throughout all of this, he kept at least one eye on where Kakashi was.

Actually, it would be more accurate to say Harry was keeping an eye on his soul's location, and amusing himself by having Naruto look directly at him, no matter how hard he tried to hide.

Naruto had discovered that, at times, Harry could be very easily distracted, or bribed.

Really, give him some new facts or information, an experiment, a way to piss people of or creep them out, and Harry would be happy for hours at least.

Having him get Naruto to creep Kakashi out, even mildly, had him cackling with glee.

_'I wonder how long the cyclops will stay 'hidden' before he reveals himself.' _Harry wondered.

**'Long enough to piss these two off, but not long enough to not do the test.' **Kurama offered his opinion.

'Are you ready for this, guys?' Naruto asked the two voices in his head.

**'The question is 'are ****_you_**** ready for this?''** Kurama retorted.

_Foxy's got a point.'_ Harry added.

_'I don't think that the villagers will look too kindly on you calling the Kyuubi 'kaa-san' like you do, and then there's the whole complication of me . . .' _Harry trailed off.

'You're here now, that's all that matters.' Naruto shot right back.

Kurama snorted.

**'Interesting philosophy, but I suppose it works.'**

'_Anyway, moving on, have you decided what sort of power you want from me for completing your manifestation thing yet?' _Harry asked Naruto.

_'Kurama gave you a third tail of power, but you never told me what power you wanted. Right now you have curse chains as a nod to your mother, and senjutsu in remembrance of your father.'_

'I'm not sure to be honest.' Naruto internally frowned.

'I mean, I want some sort of kick-ass technique, but as a ninja, I can learn or make as many jutsu as I want, and I'd rather have something special off you. Do you have anything that has a load of different uses?'

Harry rolled his eyes.

_'Of course I do. My Elemental Absorption, depending on the element added, has a variety of effects. My shape-shifting allows for complete changes in __**physical**__ shapes. Heck, if you include my girls, I can summon numerous individuals each with talents of their own. Wishcraft is simply the art of putting a tonne of power into doing something, and as long as you put enough in, it happens . . .'_

'I . . . get the picture.' Naruto interrupted, pausing for a moment as he considered the options.

'What was that 'Elemental Absorption' thing again?'

_'Elemental Absorption, the art of fusing a technique with the users own body and soul, transforming them __**into**__ the technique they used. A fire spell would grant one a form of solidified flame, with all benefits and drawbacks that would entail, and so on and so forth. It resembles a technique a friend of mine, Eva, created, that she calls Magia Erebea. Is that what you want?'_

'It sounds useful, just . . . can you add the techniques to it for me?'

_'I'll have to. This is __**my**__ technique we're using, not yours, and it's only by me making use of the seal on your stomach that you're able to use them at all.' _Harry informed him. _'_

_And just a heads up, you're body's nowhere near as good as mine, and can't handle the top-ranked techniques.'_

Kurama snorted once more.

**'Harry, you somehow managed to fuse divine, demonic, holy, and unholy power together when you were experimenting four years ago, he's a mortal, he wouldn't be able to fully handle it. Now, shut up, it looks like the cyclops is ready to start this damned test.'**

Indeed, Kakashi had made his appearance with an alarm clock in one hand and some boxed lunches in the other.

"YOU'RE LATE" Sakura screeched at their prospective sensei

"No, he's not, he's being hiding in the trees watching us. He actually arrived almost an hour before you two did." Naruto told the girl he used to have a crush on, and still held some feelings for.

_**'Idiot' **_Harry and Kurama spoke together.

_'Don't just give away info like that, even to your team-mates. We don't know how Kakashi is going to set this task up, and you don't want to paint a target on your back, do you?'_

'No.' Naruto replied a little glumly.

_'In the field, it would be a good observation, but here, with the exact nature of the task uncertain? You should have waited until you were given your objective.'_ Harry consoled Naruto.

"Well, seeing as one person was actually paying attention." _and somehow managed to visually track an ANBU Caption __**trying**__ to remain hidden._

"Let's get straight on with the test, shall we?" Kakashi eye-smiled at them.

"The test is simple; I have two bells, and it's your job to take them off me.

Whoever has a bell at the end of an hour, passes. Whoever hasn't managed to get a bell, looses, and gets sent straight back to the Academy."

"But Sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura pointed out.

"That's correct." Kakashi nodded.

"Which means that one of you is going back to the academy for certain. Now, come at me with the intention to kill if you want to succeed."

"But Sensei, that's dangerous!" Sakura protested.

"We're ninja, life is dangerous, now are we going to begin this thing or what?" Kakashi asked, flaring a little Killing Intent at the three genin.

Sakura and Sasuke instantly fled into the trees, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow when he saw that Naruto had sent two shadow clones after them, but remained behind himself.

"You not going to try and make a plan or something?" Kakashi asked, actually somewhat curious about the answer.

"I think I've worked out what this test is really about." Naruto replied.

"Oh?" Kakashi's single visible eye narrowed slightly.

"What is it then?"

"Well, it's nothing the Academy teaches, as we were already tested on that, so that leaves mission critical skills we'd need." Naruto began to explain.

"And the one that the hidden leaf village bases its entire structure and motto off is that of teamwork."

"There's still only two bells and three of you." Kakashi replied blandly, though truthfully impressed with Naruto's deduction.

"You said we had to get a bell, you didn't say anything about keeping hold of it." Naruto pointed out.

"And how are you gonna do that, talk me to sleep?" Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Well, the two shadow clones you saw are supposed to be trying to convince those two of the actual test, but judging by the fact they haven't dispelled, they're not having much luck." Naruto paused as some information was downloaded into his head.

"Yeah, Sakura just punched hers, saying I won't 'trick her away from her Sasuke-kun'. . . and there's the emo saying he's not going to play along with my 'prank' or let me ride his coat-tails."

Naruto sighed.

"Well, looks like it's going to be plan B then."

"Plan B?" Kakashi asked, withdrawing an orange book out of his pouch.

"You just said that your team-mates aren't going to work with you, and I _am_ a Jonin, a genin's really not got much of a chance against me alone."

"But I'm not alone, am I, sensei? I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, and even Kurama isn't alone either." Naruto explained.

Kakashi was confused for a moment, before his eye widened in shock as he felt something he hadn't felt for twelve years, the Kyuubi's chakra.

He almost dropped his book when red chakra coalesced beside Naruto and formed into a younger version of Kushina Uzumaki.

However, the purple-haired individual that appeared on Naruto's other side did manage to break him out of said shock, as it was less of a brain-melter to think about than the red-eyed version of chibi-Kushina, which was already sending shivers up his spine.

Kakashi gulped, deciding to take this genin exam _very_ seriously for a change, but had yet to decide who the greatest threat was...

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Sasuke looked on, green with envy.

He didn't know who those two were that the Dobe had somehow summoned, but one thing was undeniable, the pair of them were massively powerful!

Even Naruto, the dead-last of the class, was fighting at a far higher level than Sasuke would have ever thought possible of him.

His speed was high-chunin, low-jonin from what he could see, and there was a more than decent amount of strength behind those hits, as evidenced by the trees that were being snapped in half by his fists.

The red-haired girl seemed to be toying with Kakashi, caressing him with the edge of the sword she'd drawn.

It was blatantly obvious that she had the raw speed and reactions necessary to turn Kakashi into finely diced meat, but was taunting him by not even leaving a shallow cut on his body.

Occasionally, she would trip Kakashi up, giving him a feral grin that seemed to make the experienced jonin quake in fear for some reason.

The purple-haired girl was even worse.

She was impossible to pin down, and it seemed Kakashi couldn't keep track of her erratic movements either.

One second she'd be spinning around and laughing on a tree branch upside down, the next instant she'd be directly behind Kakashi and copying his every movement perfectly, and then a moment later she'd running along a black chain that had appeared out of nowhere between two trees.

He just knew that Sakura, from where she was hiding, would be having very similar thoughts to him.

Then he wondered why he was wasting brain space by thinking about that annoying and persistent fangirl of his.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Kakashi had to admit, behind his confusion at the Kyuubi suddenly appearing like that - and who was that other person? - and his fear, Naruto was actually doing really well.

The Kyuubi and the other one weren't really doing any damage to him, but they were distracting him, tripping him up, and essentially setting things in motion so Naruto would have an advantage to take with him, and take them the kid did!

He was fast, not as fast as Kakashi, and not as fast as the Kyuubi - the less said about the seemingly teleporting with sheer speed purplette the better - but he was faster than most chunin that Kakashi knew.

Still, he wasn't fast enough, especially with the way the blonde was choosing to fight.

Naruto was aiming for weak points; joints, nerve clusters, blood vessels, pressure points, those sorts of places.

That's all well and good, but when an opponent can react faster than you can attack, it's useless as you don't end up hitting anything at all.

If Naruto wanted to make that his fighting style, he would need _far_ greater speed to really make it work, speed like that of the Kushina-formed Kyuubi or, god forbid, that purple-haired one.

"Shall we take this up a notch, sensei, or am I showing that I'm capable of working in a team now?" Naruto grinned.

Kakashi had to give him that.

If he was facing off against three potential genin with Naruto's capabilities, and the team work the blonde was showing with the kyuubi and the other, then he'd have been damn proud to confirm the team on the spot.

They were good, and they were pushing him, but a part was also curious just how much further Naruto could go, and whether or not the other two he was _supposed_ to be testing would actually do anything.

Not that he really expected fresh Academy students to actually be able to see the fight going on at the speeds it was, so maybe it was for best that they didn't interfere?

"Show me what you can do then, Naruto, show me why I should work with this team." Kakashi commanded.

Naruto grinned slightly, before momentarily closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, there was a pattern of vines down the left side of his face, with the entire eye glowing a bright green.

On the right side of his face, there was three wavy marks like a wave, and a tear drop in the corner of his eye, with the eye itself glowing an azure blue.

"Senjutsu." Naruto murmured, just loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

Unfortunately, Kakashi's reply cannot be typed here, as it was far too adult for even a 'Mature Content' tag to cover it.

* * *

{Here's the next part of my omake series, and I also have an omake request! I want to see Harry on a pokemon adventure, bonus points if you can fit the two following sentences into it somewhere;

"Why am I being stalked by Dark types wherever I go?! You're not even native to this region!" and "Legendaries, Legendaries, everyone says it's so rare to see one. I can't seem to get away from them! I've got them almost forcing their way into my party!" - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. Isn't Naruto just showing off his power right now ? also I noticed that you write with a lot of run-on sentences and uses words with " **'d **" a lot as well - roughstar333)


	187. Fellow Death

Fellow Death by zerobreaker000

The darkness receded, and Harry noticed he's on a ritual circle, surrounded by figures in black-and-white cloaks that looks a bit familiar.

"Wha-what are you! You're not Lord Darkrai!" The white-haired girl in the front exclaimed.

". . .You there." She turned to the two figures at the computer nearby.

"Houndoom, Fire Blast."

"Miss Persephone! Please give us another chance! We'll definitely fix-" Their plead was cut off by the flames incinerating them with nary a trace.

"The Cult of Darkrai does not allow such failures... Now, what should I do with-" The cult leader turned to the ritual circle, only to find it empty. "-you...?"

"Right here, little miss." She felt a tap on her shoulders, and whirled around immediately to come face to face against the purple-haired being.

"So, why would you need to summon Darkrai anyways?"

From what Harry remember, it's a Pokémon that brings endless nightmare to those around it.

So what would she want from it...?

"Hmph, as if you'd understand the glorious world Lord Darkrai shall bring. Now stand still and meet your demise!" Persephone signalled her Houndoom to use Fire Blast again, but by then Harry was long gone, having left the base.

She was so furious that she didn't notice one of the cult members sneaking away towards the exit.

* * *

Harry rubbed his head.

"Seriously, why am I being stalked by Ghost types everywhere I go?"

He glared at the Shedinja behind him. "You're not even supposed to be in the wild!"

"Maybe it's because you smell of curse and death?"

Harry looked up for the speaker, and saw a giant bird shrounded in black and red perched on top of one of the trees.

"So now you've decided to join in and start stalking me, O Legendary of Destruction and Death, Yveltal?"

Yveltal guffawed.

"If I did that, it'd cause a riot wherever you go, that's for sure."

It- or, he - shook his head.

"No, just checking up on my fellow avatar of Death. That, and I want to ask you to keep an eye on what's about to happen. Things are about to become worrisome."

"Oh? I'm interested. Please, do tell."

A request from any Legendaries, especially one of the greater ones, are always worth paying attention to.

The Legendary's expression quickly turned serious.

"There are certain individuals that aims to cause unnecessary deaths . . ."

**_" . . . And I very much do not appreciate that."_**

* * *

{Shameless self-promotion for Pokémon Insurgence \o/

I imagined Yveltal as a more serious Zelretch - he might joke around from time to time, but when he's on duty he can do his job - destroying things that should be destroyed, and only these things - very efficiently. - zerobreaker000}

(P.S. good choice, though I would like to see one based on Pokemon Snakewood, one of the wackiest hacks of pokemon ever made - roughstar333)


	188. Meeting Alternatives 6

Meeting Alternatives 6 by the ApologeticGuy

FG!Harry Potter paled when he saw a certain Harry Potter from a certain dimension.

Sure he wasn't fazed when he met most of the Harry Potters in the convention but this one Harry Potter made him sweat like a waterfall when he saw him.

In fact, some of the other Harry Potters who are more sensitive to the powers that this Harry Potter have fainted.

"Oh wow, I've never been in a Harry Potter convention before." said the rather cheerful and surprised Infinite Loops!Harry Potter that looks just like canon!Harry Potter and ignoring the gaping expressions of some of the Harry Potters that looked at him.

Harry Potter, Looper and one of the Original Seven of the Infinite Loops universe.

Unlike him, this Harry Potter might be just as old as humanity itself and twice as batshit as Zelretch after spending God knows how many millenia in immortality.

There are records of the so-called "Loopers" back at the Clocktower, most of them involved Enforcers and Magi getting an extremely humiliating or bloody one-sided beatdown after trying to hunt them down for !MAGIC!.

Gaia wouldn't even bother these Loopers and let them stay for as long as they want since they usually solve some of their problems such as a certain Looping pink and white cat/rabbit/creature thing that usually gets squashed by ORT whenever it enters the universe.

"So, what do you guys do around here aside from small talk?" the Looper asked to the Harry Potters that stared at him.

What happened after that question involved the Harry Potter convention imploding without any warning.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Meanwhile, FG!Harry Potter ended up in a world where girls have insanely huge and gravity defying breasts and fanservice is an everyday activity.

He, or rather she, became one of those girls as well.

She saw Infinite Loops!Harry Potter, who is also a girl with the same bust size as her shaking his fists above the sky in rage and shouted:

"OH SURE, CRASH THE LOOP WHEN I COME ALONG JUST TO SAY HI TO MYSELF!" other Harry raged to the skies, "AT LEAST SEND ME SOMEWHERE ELSE TO PUNISH ME OTHER THAN FREAKING EIKEN!"

* * *

(P.S. AT LAST, SOMEBODY MENTIONED THE LOOPERS OF FANFICTION!

For those who don't know, the Loopers come from the mind of one of the oldest fanfic writers I know, Innortal, who established the Infinite Loops universe. The original 7 loopers were the main characters of Ranma (Ranma), Naruto(Naruto), Harry Potter(Harry), Bleach(Ichigo), Slayers(Lina), Evangelion(Shinji), and Sailor Moon(Tsukino). They all were caught in a time loop because the the root of the universe, Yggdrasil, which comes from the series "Oh My Goddess", is damaged. Eventually the loopers meet each other and shenanigans happen. Recently, the loops universe was revived by the fanfiction writer, Saphroneth, who wrote the "My Little Pony Loops". In the end, any of the original loopers are overpowered as hell, which explained why FG!Harry was nervous around Looper Harry. - roughstar333)


	189. Disturbance of Soul

Disturbance of Soul by Lupine Horror

Harry had a headache.

Just what was causing that headache was a mystery, as he really shouldn't be capable of actually getting one.

After all, his physical body was little more than a meat-suit, something that he could treat like clothing, so while he did allow himself to sleep, to eat, and to enjoy various things a true body allowed, he had given no thought to allowing himself to feel a headache.

Of course, that meant the source of said pain was more conceptual than mundane.

That had led Harry to trying to divine what had been done to him to cause his situation.

It had to have been done from a great distance away, as even when he wasn't stretching his senses out, he could still detect, and was aware of, every soul within many miles of himself.

It would also take something of great power to affect him, something _at least_ on the level of a deity, as nothing less than that could harm him unless he allowed it to - something he tended to let happen, as the sensation of pain, no matter how masochistic it may sound, was somewhat something to him, letting him know that he was still there, that he was still someone.

Of course, as you can imagine, Harry found nothing that could have been responsible for his current state of irritation.

Oh, there were several attempts to curse him, and for many reasons too.

Some had hated the previous 'Harry Potter' and simply transferred that hatred to him.

Some were seeking to gain favor with Voldie, others found themselves envious of the casual ease he displayed with his magic, and a number were jealous of his looks which made him more attractive than a veela.

It wasn't until Elestia and Aqua mentioned there being signs of something odd in his Soul World that Harry finally found what may have been the cause of his pain, because, of course, Harry's Soul World was attached to him, he was its equivalent of an 'Ultimate One' as it were.

Harry instantly traveled to his Soul World, which was now approaching the size of the moon, and headed straight for where the reports of 'strange' happenings were coming from.

Several unicorns joined him as he ran, as did the various other beings that inhabited his realm.

Pegasi flew overhead, sea serpents swam in the waters, various endangered magical species, such as wargs that ran in the foothills of mountains, joined Harry as he sped through the forest.

Even a few of the Fae and Yokai that had taken up residence, with Harry's permission, came along to investigate.

Harry and his following burst through the trees and into a clearing.

His hand snapped up, grabbing two dozen arrows out of the air and snapping them.

"Who art thou, _male, _who thinks to intrude into our camp?!" An auburn-haired girl, or at least something that _looked_ like a thirteen year old girl, demanded with narrowed eyes as she levelled an ornate silver bow at Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes right back at her, his curses reducing the arrows he had caught into less than ash.

"You are the intruder here. This place is not one you should be in, and I would advise you to leave immediately."

His eyes fell on a slaughtered warg that the hunters, all female, had obviously killed and were now cutting up to cook over a camp fire.

The auburn-haired girl scoffed.

"I am Artemis, _goddess_ of the hunt, so who are you to tell me what I can and can not do, _mortal man?_"

Harry narrowed his eyes even further, his curses flaring around him.

Several growls from the creatures and beings accompanying him had Artemis' hunters turning their bows on them.

"I am the Infinite Archive, everything you lay your eyes on here was created by me, and only those whom I choose may enter here, so tell me, _arrogant one_, how is it that you have come to be where you should have never tread?"

Artemis' eyes widened considerably as she felt the immense power of the being before her fall on her shoulders.

He was more powerful than her, there was no mistaking that.

He was more powerful than the titans her father and his siblings had fought millennia before.

A small voice in the back of her head wondered if even a primordial could stand before the power this dark _thing_ was radiating, and what had her most scared was that she could tell that the great amount of power she was able to detect was barely an infinitesimal fraction of his true might.

Artemis growled, throwing what confidence she could into her words.

"_Liar!_ I know not what you are, Dark One, but none of your ilk are capable of creating such beauty as this. The wild and the hunt are _my_ domains, and I shall prove it to you now as I force your soul to the black depths of Tarturus it belongs in!"

With that, she threw herself into combat, her hunters soon following suit.

Unfortunately for Artemis, her opponent was beyond 'god-tier' in terms of ability and raw power . . . god-tier for _his_ world that was, a world where she would barely qualify as a mid-ranked elemental spirit or the like.

The beat down she received would have been spoken of in legends, if, of course, it had ever been spoken of at all.

Harry's side didn't view it as anything particularly noteworthy, and none of the hunters would willingly recall the time their mistress had been bested, like a child being spanked over a parent's knee.

Of course, things couldn't end normally when Harry got involved, and after he'd kicked the hunters out of his Soul World, back to the world they had come from - sealing up the breach and ensuring nothing like that would ever occur again - Zelretch found out about the incident.

The old vampire also found some form of perverse joy in manipulating things so that Harry kept coming across that particular Artemis many more times than was really natural, especially considering the whole 'from different worlds' thing.

Eventually, Harry and Artemis had confronted each other so often that the comments produced by their sharp tongues ended up becoming more along the lines of witty retorts.

Artemis's hunters got so used to Harry that it became none too unusual for him to give them advice on improvements, or for their to be competitions between them.

Somehow, with not even with Fate being entirely sure how it happened, the confrontation within Harry's Soul World eventually led to the group being comfortable enough to share a meal together, with Harry being in charge of cooking of course.

It really confused the entirety of Camp Half-Blood, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase especially, when the hunters greeted a male - no matter how feminine-looking - like an old friend when they arrived at Camp.

Neither Chiron or Dionysus had an answer for that either.

* * *

(P.S. While this is a nice omake, we need a new chapter of Fate's Gamble Lupine! -roughstar333)


	190. Babysitter

Babysitter by Wa7tch1nK1d

Harry was bored.

Not that it mattered, there were thousands of things to do, but he wasn't just bored, he was BORED.

It had been a while since his last world jumping adventure. Perhaps it was time for the next one.

The only issue would be. . .

WHO would he get to watch over the kids?

Sirius was out of the picture, the man was as busy now as he was back then.

His grandfather even more so, if he could track down the old codger.

The kid's mothers were either off with him, or off on adventures of their own.

And they expressed a need to go out for a while, have some fun.

Preferably with him.

Having all those kids in the house prevented that most of the time.

Maybe it was time to call in a favor from his many friends?

Now . . . who to call?

* * *

...

* * *

"And remember, whatever you do, don-"

"Yeah,yeah,yeah. I get it already, take care of the kids while your off for the weekend, don't worry buddy, I got this."

"Hope so, you're the only one I could call in short notice who wouldn't bore the ever loving hell out of them."

'It'll be fine, trust me."

* * *

...

* * *

The Lady sat, opposite of her, her charge stood, everlasting smirk never leaving his face.

The silence wouldn't last however.

Explosions littered the background, drowning out whatever silence she hoped to achieve.

"So, that's your field report."

"mmm, hmmm"

"An old friend called, you, an old friend you said you considered your brother of sorts.'

"Yep."

"Called you and asked for you to watch over his many, many, MANY kids."

"Yeah."

"While, he and his Wives, were off on vacation."

"Exactly."

"And while, that may lead me to question his parenting, I understand that you're the most, REASONABLE choice compared to his other choices, and that you were the SAFEST one."

"Yea."

"And only because you were the only one who could survive their brand of chaos."

A explosion followed the end of the sentence, both looked outside at the main courtyard, which at that point had become an impromptu firing range.

At one end, a blonde sat, aiming what seemed to be an Anti-Tank rifle, next to her a few older children held similar rifles of their own, never mind the fact that they seemed too young to hold them.

"Of course, there's also the police girl."

"Yes, her, with all that aside-"

"Their dad can pay for the damage, I mean he's fucking rich, I mean REALLY rich. That new impossibly large flatscreen I have? He got it for me."

"-ASIDE from that, let's get on with your debriefing."

"Well, I was minding my own business-"

"BULLSHIT!"

"I was!"

"We asked you to deal with a small coven of vampires, not far from London."

"Yep"

"And instead of leaving the police girl with the kids, you TOOK THE KIDS WITH YOU!"

"Exactamundo."

"And not only did the kids volunteer to go with you, they were RESPONSIBLE for the damage?!"

"How was I supposed to know that one of them was a demolitions expert?"

"Uncle Alu, can I have a blood pop?"

Both turned, to find a purple haired child, about four years old, her hair covered her other eye, and she carried a stuffed snake with her.

Fangs could be noticeable on the child's mouth.

"Here you go dearie,"

Integra blanked, Alucard was good with kids, who knew?

The child left the office, leaving the place oddly quiet.

"Uncle Alu?"

"They're the ONLY ones who call me that."

* * *

...

* * *

"Uncle, do you have a title?"

Alucard blinked, all the children were staring at him wide eyed, a few of them were on his lap.

"Well kids, they call me the Crimson Fuc-"

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!"

* * *

(P.S. And so the Crimson Fuc- I mean, Alucard, from "Hellsing Abridged" was the babysitter of Harry's kids - roughstar333)


	191. The Aspect of Love

The Aspects of Love and Love by Lupine Horror

"Ufufufufu, Death did warn you, special one." The Aspect of Love giggled to herself, observing someone who was of interest to her and the others.

Lust put his snacks down and raised an eyebrow at Love.

"Hmm, is this something to do with that mortal you were obsessing over before?" He asked.

"Oh, but he's not mortal any longer, Lust, you really need to keep up with things. In fact, he's gone past the level of 'God', and is on the verge of becoming one of us." She trilled.

_That_ got Lust's attention.

"One of us, huh? I didn't even think that was possible. I know that Madoka chick became a goddess of 'Hope', though a goddess ain't something special . . . and wasn't there that guy - Philemon? - who became the 'Hope of Humanity', like Alaya is the 'Will of Humanity'?" Lust rubbed at his stubble.

"What sort of 'Aspect' is this kid becoming anyway?"

"Well, Death has just had him installed as the 'Keeper of the Well of Souls'." Love replied.

"I wonder . . . is she trying to retire? Anyway, he's connected fairly closely to Fate as well, and I know Magic and Potential are keeping a _very_ close eye on him."

Love pouted.

"He's trying to keep his distance from me, but I'll get him in the end."

Lust raised his other eyebrow at that, managing to keep an _Aspect_ away from you was . . . well, there were many gods who couldn't manage that, and if Love was determined then . . .

"What did you do?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well, it's an idea I had that seems to be working out." Love giggled again.

"His mind and soul are shattered into pieces, and these pieces are beginning to manifest as facets of his nature.

I simply 'encouraged' one of his natures to develop faster and in a certain way . . ." Love broke off into giggles. Again.

Lust, curious, looked out of the void and into the world in question.

What he saw there made his eyebrows disappear into his hairline.

"Wow, I've heard of 'loving yourself', but that takes it to a whole new level." He commented.

A moment later he let out a low whistle at what Harry's 'love' was doing to him.

"Heh, kinky."

* * *

(P.S. . . . and that is how the Potter Clan came to exist.

Anyway, Madoka comes from "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" series while Philemon comes from the "Shin Megami Tensei" universe - roughstar333)


	192. Botheration

Botheration by The Distorted Shadow

* * *

Shadow Of The Heart couldn't stop himself from blinking as he looked over towards the being he had just discovered secluding itself away in a dark corner of Harry's mind.

He could tell from the fact that it was a natural denizen of the world around him that it was in fact another aspect of the whole that had managed to develop itself into its own separate being.

Now the real question was . . .

Why the hell was it wearing a yellow shirt with a horrifically pink jacket?

"Tch, I knew one of _you _would find me sooner or later."

It was clearly male, with spiky blonde hair, bright pink eyes and a condescending sneer plaster onto its face.

"but it doesn't matter, it's not like you're worth anything after all."

Shadow Of The Heart found himself blinking at that claim.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT WORTH ANYTHING?!"

How dare this newbie claim he was worthless?!

"Just look at you, getting worked up so easily, being nothing more than a drain on Origin," the new aspect stated with a sneer.

"You know the only reason he keeps you around is because you're convenient for helping him control the curses."

Shadow found himself gritting his teeth as this asshole kept talking down on him.

"So why don't you just do everyone a favor and go back to sleep."

And with that, Shadow found himself launching himself forward to teach this upstart a lesson about the pecking order.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Harry could do little more than stare bluntly at Shadow Of The Heart and the new aspect that was apparently calling itself 'Underlying Truth'.

He could definitely see why Shadow had beat the crap out of him and tie him up while gagging him once the gag was removed.

It was now clear to him that the aspect was most definitely represented Irritation.

Because it was irritating to look at, irritating to listen to, and irritating to have around full stop.

"So what are we going to do with it boss?" Shadow of the Heart asked with a confused shrug.

Honestly he understood where his second youngest aspect was coming from, so far there hadn't been an aspect that was as single minded in causing him as much trouble as this one was.

"Leave it with Dream, I'll let her figure out a way of keeping it under control." at least, he hoped she would.

"All right boss, whatever you say."

* * *

{Well... this Omake isn't quite as good as I would like, nor is it as long as I usually write but meh, it'll do for now. - The Distorted Shadow}

(P.S. Here is another omake fressh from the oven, kids - roughstar333)


	193. Oh Snap

_Oh Snap By Lonewolf685_

* * *

_Is that a girl?"_

_"When did Sirius Black get a harem?"_

_"Why is she prettier than me?!"_

As the light of the something ritual faded, one Harry James Potter felt his eyebrow twitch violently beneath his blindfold.

He could hear them.

Every last one of them was thinking it, they always were!

V/V and Alt looked up to him in concern while Sirius feigned interest in a newspaper that wasn't even held right side up.

Oh he knew what they were thinking, but they didn't know his pain!

So many worlds and not one world were they didn't have prior knowledge of him did anyone think he was _male._

Maybe, just maybe, if someone so past it -well, not including those who frequently don the maid outfits- he might have been able to hold onto his sanity.

It wasn't his fault he had so few male role models!

So what if he emulates the woman in his life. Is wrong to want to look like his auntie Medusa?

To possess the domestic skills that left Tamamo green with envy?

There is nothing wrong with wanting to watch Moulin Rouge on movie nights!

SNAP

Oh, and Harry just felt a blood vessel burst in his eye . . .

Yes, his ears have been bleeding as well.

It was at this point Dumbledore looked over at the profusely bleeding traveler of the multiverse.

"Is that Young _lady_ going to be alright?"

**SNAP**

Faster than the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye, Harry was standing atop the teachers' table.

An inhuman growl parted admittedly feminine lips as he reached behind his back.

"I. AM. MALE!"

No one knew where the mallet of doom came from.

They just knew knew there wasn't a thing the could do to escape it.

Somewhere, in a world populated entirely by shrimp yet marinara sauce doesn't exist, Zelretch found himself snickering over a certain law regarding inter-dimensional hammers and who it pertains to.

* * *

_{And hopefully we learned a very important lesson about the fragile thing that is Harry's sanity :3_

_Since I'm new here, please be kind to me while we make the world a bit less sane, one Omake at a time! - Lonewolf685}_

* * *

(P.S. welcome to the omake family, or as some call it, Type:Forum., Lonewolf685 - roughstar333)


	194. Babysitter 2

Babysitter 2 by Wat7ch1nK1d

* * *

"Don't worry it's fine, really, It's fun looking after the kids,"

"Are you sure? It's only two weeks since we go back, so I tho-"

"Don't worry, we won't mind, extend your vacation a little."

"Alright, I'll call you in a few days to check up on them."

The phone beeped, signaling the end of the call.

Shortly afterward the phone rang again.

"Uncleeeee! Guess what we got you!"

"Kids for the last time, I'm not taking you oversea-."

"a Modified Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird!"

". . ."

"It's been also modified to be indestructible!"

". . ."

"I knew you'd agree!"

* * *

Integra tapped on her desk, waiting for her charge to answer the phone.

Beside her, Walter stood ever ready, it had taken quite some time to iron out repairs, though the payment Alucard promised came at the right time.

Vampire Children, _Vampire __**Children**_, not that Integra minded, though she was a tad bit disturbed, Alucard assured her that they were all that way from the beginning.

She didn't want to admit it, but she loved having children around the manor, it helped cheer everyone up a bit.

Being called 'Auntie' Integra wasn't so bad either.

Though for all the happy times, there were times she just wanted to slam her face on her desk and cal it quits.

Mostly caused by Alucard.

Definitely caused by Alucard.

"Get him on the phone."

The phone rang, in the distance several sirens blared in the background, Alucard turned, surveying the results of his outing with his various charges.

"Hello?"

"What did you do."

"Alright, but you can't get mad at me-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Well, the children and I were taking a simple stroll-"

'And what exactly happened whilst you and the children were _taking a simple stroll._'

"Well, I can't say for sure, it involved lots of Willy Pete, some C-4, and I'm sure one of the rides in Tokyo Disneyland is out of commission."

"_Tokyo_ **_DISNEYLAND?!_**"

"Yep, oh and there might be some purple goo on Tokyo Tower."

"Aluc-"

"And I'm sure one of the city wards is flooded with pachinko balls, billions of em."

"Nevermind, just get the kids back here, somethings come up."

* * *

Much Later.

* * *

They walked, dozens of them, all resistance before them was crushed. . .

"I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck, I don't give a shit, so I don't give a fuck."

"So if I give a shit, I might just five a fuck!, But I don't give a shit, so I gust givea-"

An explosion, fancy that.

Never expected that at all.

"You know, cussing isn't that frowned upon here, but I'll take exception since children are present."

Jan looked, far at the end of the hallway, several large barrels lay pointing at him and his group.

"Oh. . . oh fu-"

Seras smiled, next to her, over two dozen children stayed in similar positions, the sounds of anti-tank rifle fire, echoed throughout the air.

"Where are the other kids? The younger ones?"

"They're with Alucard."

* * *

"My name is Luke Valentine"

"You know what? I was supposed to hit back with some sort of witty retort, but I'll tell you this."

"See that TV there? It's priceless, and you just ruined it."

A crack, and the man screamed, surveying his body, he found himself short an arm, and two legs.

"What's worse, you interrupted the Kids favorite show."

"What?"

Alucard stilled, his eyes red in rage, he thought of what to do, but decided that the kids deserved something better.

"Hey kids, how old are you?"

A chorus of voices answered.

Children? Here? Luke wondered.

"Umm, Alma here's turning six. . . she's the oldest here." a small voice answered.

"I bet your daddy taught you all how to drink blood."

"Daddy lets us drink blood from his wineglass sometimes . . ." The chorus of voices agreed.

"Well, then, let your dear old uncle teach you how to **_feed_**."

The children erupted into a chorus of giggles.

The blonde looked in horror as dozens of small red eyes bore into him.

* * *

"And that's what happened."

"Hmm, well at least they learned how to feed properly, root knows how hard it was to teach their elder siblings."

"mmhm, hope you and the girls enjoy the rest of your vacation."

"Will do."

"And if another kid's expected after this, name it after me!"

* * *

{And so, From the Recesses of my Dark, Warped Mind, I give thee ANOTHER! - Wat7ch1nK1d}

(P.S. and so the Crimson Fuc- I mean, Alucard continues to take care of Harry's Children - roughstar333)


	195. Civilization

Civilization by greysongarr

The Infinite Archive was bored and tired, unable to find anything to alleviate his boredom, so he sought a way to end it by jumping to a random area he never visited before.

What laid before him when he arrived was interesting, not because of any individuals or Fate sense, but of the Endless possibilities that could occur within the dying universe, as if it reset each time it finally died.

He witnessed a species radically different from his own, evolving into three sub-cultures from a single source, the ocean-dwellers, the farmers and the hunter-gatherers.

The Infinite Archive watched as they achieved technology at a slow rate, then rapidly until they were within the space between stars.

He didn't reveal himself to them, watching with interest as they left their home behind, then watching with slight pity and shock as their home died unexpectedly decades later.

Blackwing kept to his role as an observer of this place, once more letting pity out when the beings' paradise was destroyed by their own infighting, then watching as the race itself achieved a grasp of knowledge beyond hi his own, before once more dying by a split in ideals which lead to war.

He left for a time, going to explore other places then returning, finding multiple races, factions and beings vying for control of the remnants of the precursor race.

Once more he didn't get involved, watching as the different ones fought, traded, made peace, discovered, explored and created amongst one another.

When he grew tired of watching them he finally decided to involve himself in the affairs and history of this place.

Pondering how best to interact with this place, he almost missed a heavily damaged ship limping along through space.

Deciding to mess around with the Fate of this universe, he created a world and placed it before the vessel, watching as the spaceship descended in a storm of white debris and fire, pieces breaking off to impact the ground along the entire world.

The ship crashed while Blackwing looked on in curiosity, wondering what would happen next.

He waited months, hardly noticing the winter's harsh gales as they swirled around him, and it was as the end of the 3rd month died that the first survivors left the metallic shell behind, guards and prisoners sided by side, a prison ship was had crashed into his world.

Many of the people stayed in the groups they left the wreckage with, splitting off from the others and wandering in a in a random direction.

Some chose to delve underground, others took to the skies and peaks, some hunted in the snow-covered forests and tundra, while others still raised crops and herds amongst the islands and plains.

He watched them grow and create societies vastly different from one another.

The knights and nobles believing in the importance of honor and goodwill.

Those underground rediscovering the lost arts of the past.

The traders living atop moving cities while trading their wares with one another.

The mages siphoning the planet's energy to power their magicks.

Most strange were the dragonians, secluded from the world and yet enforcing peace amongst the other factions from their place in the snows.

These were the major figures in a dangerous world, many minorities ranging daemons, elementals, ogres, centaurs, bird-men, dwarves, and countless others eking out an existence alongside the main ones.

Blackwing saw them adapt and evolve.

The swarm ever-growing and consuming.

The hunters and druids of the forest-folk with the ability to shapeshift.

His eyes widened in surprise behind his blindfold when the cataclysms occurred, bringing many to the point of extinction or beyond it, while others suffered curses and losses of everything that made them unique.

The knights binding themselves to their armor and suffering the curse of vampirism that challenged their ideals.

The vault-dwellers forced to the surface and losing all that they had reclaimed.

The traders forced to live alongside the last of their scarab cities.

The mages lost access to their magicks losing themselves in agony and suffering.

The swarm dying faster than they could reproduce and consume.

The forest-folk forced to kill their feral kin.

Then the winters came, killing all but the hardiest of the world, where once were billions, less than two thousand remained.

His only act where he involved himself with the world he made was the creation of the machines, becoming slightly confused that they near immediately started to worship him as a deity.

Even if he was one, it was strange to be worshiped.

He set them off to find a way to prevent the eventual destruction of this planet and its inhabitants, wondering to himself if they actually would achieve their new-found goal like the others had achieved a thriving status despite the near-Endless winters.

Only Time would tell if they succeeded, and only Time would tell if he managed to learn anything from those that inhabited the harsh world he created.

At least Time was something he had plenty of, all that was required was patience now.

* * *

He was not expecting this to happen to the world he made, at least not this quickly and not as strange.

Quite a few worlds he had visited had gained sentience and occasionally they also had an avatar, but only after at least a few thousand years at the least.

His world had attained the same sentience as others in a fourth of the time, only a few thousand years passing before a full consciousness developed, but something even stranger occurred.

Where once was one mind, there was now two.

He didn't know how it happened, nor did he consider it when he first started this observation.

After a few years he was unsurprised when they both had a body and appeared to him.

DoD wanted out to 'Get to know them better.', but he wouldn't allow that until they were comfortable around him first.

He was used to unique appearances from his travels and interactions with his companions, and these two were no different.

One was a young girl, around the age of 6 with green hair reaching her back, a blank black mask covering her face with a white ribbon wrapped around where her eyes would be.

A dress of browns and greens adorned her, black bandages around her feet and hands with a single silver band around her left wrist.

The other was a similarly aged boy who appeared almost as feminine as Blackwing, blue hair reaching his shoulders and wearing a white mask and black ribbon to contrast with his sibling's.

Slightly strange was the fact that he also wore a dress, blue and red being the colors with white bandages around his hands and feet and a gold bangle around his right wrist.

Both 'children' looked at the Infinite Archive a look of confusion on their faces for a moment before it turned to curiosity.

Without a sense of fear, they walked until they were looking up into Blackwing's face.

Without warning, they hugged the boy much to his surprise.

They both said a single word at the same time, both of their voices overlapping while Harry became slightly confused until after the word was uttered.

"Daddy . . ."

For once he was simply confused, not fully comprehending the single word even when both of the 'children' hugged him.

Slowly his mind made sense of the word and actions and he patted the two on the head, gaining a small smile when he heard them somehow purr in delight.

He stopped for a moment and addressed the two, asking a simple question to them.

"What are your names little ones?"

He expected them to not have a name, or at the very least have two different names, instead he was treated with both of them giving him a posture of happiness and three simple words.

"We are Auriga."

Both of them skipped away from him after that, both waving at the demi-god before turning to dust and disappearing.

A few of his aspects were sad even as they were happy from the interactions with this planet's conscious, previous encounters rarely leaving in as good relations as this one.

Finally Harry decided to leave, only to be caught up in what sounded like a song or melody on the wind.

* * *

_At first, from the void, came the shape._

_Within that shape, continents rose up from the seas . . ._

_. . . __and within those continents, the regions were created._

_Then the regions were covered by desert, and forest, and grassland . . ._

_. . . __and by hills and mountains that rose up to give my face a form._

_Clouds drew together, rains fell, and the rivers swelled with water . . ._

_. . . __and the lands grew wetter or drier as the rivers carved their way._

_From beneath the crust of my skin precious resources thrust up._

_Lesser species as well evolved and ranged across me . . ._

_. . . __and as all of these lived and grew and died they left their traces._

_Lastly, for my children, I sowed places where my bounties could be easily reaped:_

_Bounties in minerals, in magics, in the wealth of the soil._

_And when all was ready, and I saw that the world was rich, . . ._

_. . . __only then, were my children were seeded upon it._

_And then nothing remained but to wait, and to hope._

_So the void became the shape, . . ._

_. . . __and the shape became the land, . . ._

_. . . and the land became rich, . . ._

_. . . __and all of that is me._

_Auriga._

* * *

Blackwing let a smile grace his face, leaving to wander the planet for a time.

Eventually he would see the fruits of his waiting, but not today nor tomorrow.

And when he saw it done he would find a way to allow his two children to wander with him, just so those two would be happy.

That was what a father did, right?

* * *

_{Firstly I don't expect many people to know this series, the genre isn't what many would like in today's world. Secondly, another will come after this omake and ill disappear for another month._

_Have a good day everyone. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. this omake is based on the Pc game series "Endless". The first culture Blackwing saw is based on "Endless Space", the prison spaceship was based on "Dungeon of the Endless", and the Auriga world comes from "Endless Legend". I think that is all the references. If I am missing anything, put them in the review - roughstar33)


	196. Demi-Human's Observation

A Demihuman's Observation by greysongarr

This was an interesting Japan, he had to admit that with all the semi-humans running around killing to survive.

They looked exactly like normal humans, wearing masks to protect themselves from the organization dedicated to eradicating them.

It was saddening to know that they relied on human meat to exist, otherwise this guerilla warfare didn't need to occur and both species could coexist in peace.

The little café was a good example, along with their solution to their hunger problems, though the most interesting part about them was their newest member, a half-breed of sorts made by saving his life.

What was most interesting was the unique ability they possessed, creating an extra limb or weapon from something within them, what that something was he didn't know yet, but it was worth looking into and seeing if he could do the same.

Having a tail or wings made of something similar to blood would be interesting to have, especially considered what made up his blood.

Then he found out that they were used as weapon materials for the organization as well, making weapons just as unique as the individuals they were harvested from, ranging from projectile weaponry and guns to swords and maces.

All there was to do was wait, learn and slowly interact with the world around him, but knowing himself and what occurred around him, it wasn't much of a stretch to say he would either be dragged into the conflict or he would involve himself.

It was just his nature to do so, regardless of if he was on the 'right' side or not.

* * *

This time he didn't want to take the center stage, he just wanted to learn what there was to this world.

Alas he was not meant to stay apart from the conflict surrounding the city of Tokyo, and the reason was that boy earning himself a place in both worlds, that half-human that only fought when his friends were in peril.

He would have to find out his real name at some point but as it was not necessary, as the boy was taken by a . . . terrorist group of the semi-humans trying to make a place for their kind.

That boy, the one the organization called Eyepatch, he was being tortured by another of his kind, and his mindset would change shortly find out that his way of life did not work.

Sad as it was, he wasn't surprised by what was about to happen to that boy, nor what events and changes would come of it, Fate had already said this wasn't the original world so he wasn't as concerned.

As for himself, he wasn't anywhere close to the boy being tortured, having decided to stall the terrorists and organization, already several dozen had fallen unconscious around him roughly half and half from each side.

A swish of wind was all that he had time to contemplate any longer, one of the semi-humans attacking with a green-red tail aimed at his head.

A duck was all that was required to dodge it, the attacker moving as if in molasses compared to him, and with a simple fist impacting against the back of the foe's head he knocked him out.

A yell was heard and silenced immediately after, a fist impacting against the being's stomach and expelling the air from its lungs.

Yells of indignation echoed out, not that he cared for their protests, they were not a part of the ones he cared for and so they didn't matter.

A stab from one of the terrorist's arm mounted . . . Kagune he heard they were called, was redirected into one of its owner's comrades, both then swept from their feet and kicked into the walls.

Another duck to allow the projectiles shaped like crystals to pass over him and embed into the wall, a flip from himself sent what he assumed was a girl into the ground.

More yells, this time from the other side, barked out alongside gunfire, a few managing to graze his skin despite dodging and drawing his black blood.

He let out a hum, interested in a weapon that could harm him, a narrowing of eyes was all the organization had for a warning before he was with them.

He was slightly gentler while fighting the normal humans, each strike sending them into unconsciousness via the force of the blow or meeting a hard object.

It was only when the group was all down that he noticed above him where nearly a hundred of the humans all having their weapons pointed at him, several having the . . . Quinques, made from dead ghouls in their hands.

A click was heard, then the gunfire began again, sending a cloud of dust up from the ground while the more renowned ones leapt over the railings with their weapons at the ready.

Another click sounded, followed by more when the humans above ran out of their ammunition, many straining to see if they had killed or wounded their target.

A black shadow slithered through the smoke, making most of them return to their guarded state when the smoke cleared to reveal him without any new injuries.

For the first time since coming here he spoke, his voice not lulling them into a sense of security like what usually happened, a small smile in place.

"I must say, you are the most tenacious humans I have come across in a long time, not enhanced by anything beyond your will and the weapons you make. Though while you are tenacious you are also blind, unable to see beyond your duties as protectors and hatred of the ones that kill to survive."

His smile fell and his eyes closed, the guns reloaded and prepared to fire.

Meanwhile one of the higher ranked organization warrior with the dead one's remains charged forward, a roar coming from his throat.

"Die Ghoul!"

A swift sidestep was all that was required to dodge, a backhand sending the man back to his comrades, his weapon broken in half on impact.

His voice once more carried, only a few among the humans listening to the words and the sad tone it carried.

"I am no Ghoul . . . I'm something much worse."

His last words were lost to the roar of gunfire and the yells of Humanity, a black blur erupting from his lower back and deflecting the bullets around him.

The blur slowed, showing a liquid-like black tendril emerging from his waist, violet lines running like veins across its surface.

Bubbles emerged next to the appendage's base, another two like the first erupting from flesh to lazily dance in the air.

All around him, the grunts and members all stiffened a sense of . . . wrongness . . . permeating the air while the boy seemed to look at them from behind his blindfold.

Slowly his hand came up and beckoned them forward a look of amusement on his face.

A chorus of yells and boots on the ground were his reply, a laugh answering them while he met them with a smile in place.

* * *

_{Nothing to say. Have a good day. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. Ah, Tokyo Ghoul, what a master piece you turned out to beas a manga, shame on the anime though, shame - roughstar333)


	197. Alternate Origin: Shirou Edition

_Alternate Origin: Shirou Edition: Song of Cthulhu Part 1 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

The boy knew he was dying.

Even a child as young as he could tell that much.

As the black sun loomed in the night sky, framed by the smoke and ash of the unholy conflagration burning the world below, he felt himself be drawn into wretched oblivion.

With every fiber of his being he fought to delay his death, and with every breath he was stripped of what made him alive.

When his body fell to the ground, he knew he would not rise.

So when _IT_ loomed over him, he could only shift his gaze onto _IT._

If he were sane, his mind would have been driven mad at the sight of _IT._

If he knew the breadth of all human diction, he would be wanting for words to describe _IT._

If he had an ounce of self preservation left, he would have ran before _IT._

But, Shirou was too distorted to be called sane.

He was not eloquent for he was only a child.

He could not run for he was soon to die.

_IT _seemed to regard the boy who didn't flinch at it's sight.

There was a an emptiness in the child's eyes that felt wrong.

_IT _felt compelled to run a tendril, slick with viscous slime, across his cheek, expecting him to cower, to flinch away.

Yet the boy seemed to latch on to the inhuman appendage, a sigh escaping parched lips as though he were a man lost in the dessert who just stumbled upon an unspoiled oasis.

For the child did not see the horror, did not feel the Ichor drip down his cheek, nor feel the terror one with a _normal _perception of reality would.

To Shirou, he saw a girl perhaps twice his age in a white dress that seemed far too short for modesty's sake and was accented by a black bow.

Her raven locks trailed down to her knees while her bangs trailed halfway down her chest, and two triangular tufts stuck out low behind her ears.

He found her eyes, the color and clarity of polished emeralds that seemed to shine as though struck by their own personal light, appraising him as he in turn appraised her.

She worried her bottom lip for a moment before affixing Shirou with a serious look.

Her voice was soft, melodic, and made his stomach flutter in ways he didn't think possible given the circumstances.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?"

The boy nodded weakly.

She turned to the side, back the way she came as though searching for something before returning her attention to Shirou.

Nodding, she moved to sit atop Shirou, straddling his waist as she loomed over him.

"That's what I thought. Could you tell me your name?"

"Sh-Shirou."

Whether the stutter was resulting from exhaustion or her close proximity he was unsure, though the coy smile on her lips spoke volumes of her opinion.

"Shirou, if I save you, you will never see the world the same way again. A normal life with friends and family will be beyond _your_ reach, and you may be driven mad at the very sight of a human."

Her eyes seemed to blaze with a malevolent gleam that made the dark sun seemingly pale in comparison.

She bent forward till he could feel her breath mingle on his face.

"What I'm asking is whether you wish to die here among humans, or live with me."

Shirou had known he would die among the flames like the hundreds before him.

He fought against it, he lost, and accepted it.

But now that the tiniest glimmer of hope sprung up before him, even if he was a mad, distorted, child, he would fight for his life.

His hand, with what little strength it had, reached up to cup her face as a smile, strained as it may be, tugged at his lips.

The answer given, she closed the distance nod brought her lips over his. Shirou reeled in surprise before melting in her embrace as oblivion claimed him.

* * *

_..._

* * *

Amidst the shadows and untouched by flames, a monster with the wings of a raven and eyes hidden by enchanted cloth.

He let a fanged smile part his lips before leaving to find a certain Servant in red.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_{ Well, this has been a disturbed idea floating around my head for awhile. I'd feel worse if not for all the Horny Unicorn Omakes. Also if you recognize where IT is from, you get a cookie and free session of electro shock therapy, as well as the knowledge that things are going to get very messy :3. - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. And so, a Cthulhu type monster left behind by Fourth Grail Caster took care of Shirou.

Anyway, the Cthulhu creature is Saya from "Saya no Uta", one of the most fucked up visual novels I have ever known, yet portrayed how love between a human and eldritch abomination can happen. Also nice reference of Blackwing in the last paragraph.

On another note, Can somebody make a book title for the omake series (Fate's Gamble Omake,Fate's Gamble Omake: Second Edition, Reinforced Magic Omakes, or Fate's Gambling Clan) ? While I like my avatar image (All Hail The Kung-Fu Jesus, The Man with the Seven Scars, The Savior of the Century's End, the 64th Successor of Hokuto Shinken, Kenshiro), I want the omake archive to have a proper cover. If anyone is interested, pm me. - roughstar333)


	198. Alternate Origin: Shirou Edition 2

_Alternate Origin: Shirou Edition: Song of Cthulhu Part 2 by Lonewolf685_

* * *

Taiga Fujimura was known for many things.

A young woman aspiring to be everyone's favorite "Cool" teacher.

Yakuza Princess with a hair trigger temper.

Possibly a furry so far in the closet that she violently reacts to be called Tiger, though anyone who says this finds themselves at the mercy of the Tora-Shinai, which of course has no mercy.

A kendo prodigy whose rise to stardom was curtailed by her insistence to use said bloodthirsty wooden sword.

But on this night she decided she didn't want to be any of these things, so she got a little drunk.

Normally a few of the family stooges would be with her, but she sent them running with a belched roar and crack of her shinai upon one mook's skull.

So she was out alone, late at night, while inebriated and seemingly engaging in a heated debate with an empty bottle of sake that she was somehow losing.

She had yet to realize where she was until a piercing howl, as though someone had punted a cat into a wood chipper, snapped her from her drunken haze.

Bolting down the street in pursuit of a fellow feline in distress, she came upon an unusual sight.

Halfway up a lamp post, whereupon an irate cat was perched at the top, she found a young man attempting to grab the aforementioned feline.

From where he was positiond with his back to her, she could only make out that he had unkempt red hair and wore a frayed coat several sizes too big.

While it once might have cut a good figure, it seemed as though a child had dumped their paints over it, leaving the whole coat a garish kaleidoscope of color almost too hideous to look at.

"Oi!" Taiga shouted, doing an admirable job of keeping her voice from slurring.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The teen stiffened up on the pole.

Groaning he shot one last glare at the cat before dropping down to the street.

The Yakuza princess grew impatient and spun him around by his shoulder.

Then her eyes found his and everything went black.

* * *

...

* * *

"I'm home!" Shirou called out with a toothy smile, Tora-Shinai resting on his shoulder and a bag with a flailing cat in hand.

"And I brought dinner!"

His voice echoed across the ounce great hall in the castle nestled among mountains and forest.

He released a dreamy sigh as _She _came down and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck in a running tackle than nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Saya."

Saya looked down at Shirou, now standing a head taller than him, as she pressed his head into her chest.

It would have been embarrassing if not for her distinct lack of cleavage.

"Ooh, what have you brought back today?"

Saya gripped the wooden sword and gave it an experimental swing.

She ran her hand down it's shaft before giving Shirou a toothy grin of her own.

"This is a cursed sword, isn't it? My, the depth of the moonlit world continues to amaze!"

The eldritch horror purred as she felt the overwhelming aura of bloodlust radiate off it.

Oddly enough it seemed to form an attachment to Shirou, she noted while returning it.

The cat was to be expected, though she could tell it was on the scrawny side.

Normally that would mean it was going to be a lean meal, but Shirou certainly managed to pull through for them.

Standing behind and to his left was the Tiger of Fuyuki, eyes glazed over and dull while her limbs were limp at her sides.

Shirou sidled up beside the love of his life, throwing an arm around her waist.

"I've gotten pretty good at that hypnosis you've taught me. Maybe my teacher would let me show my appreciation by letting me in the kitchen?"

"Neh? If you want to thank anyone, thank Kiritsugu. Why if we never found him, who knows were we would be?" Saya tilted her head to an urn on pedestal surrounded by candles.

Truly Saya would feel forever indebted to the man.

Finding him hysterical, broken, and near insane amidst the fire gave them everything they'd ever need.

A home that was safe and secluded.

Shirou enjoyed raiding his wardrobe, and Saya did have a fondness for white dresses.

Knowledge of magecraft and the moonlit world that were both absent in her previous dimension.

And most of all, there was hope for her and Shirou to stay together if they can claim the Holy Grail.

Though Kiritsugu, even as broken and desperate as he was, took offense to this, but with a tentacle tearing the memories from his mind he wasn't in a position to refuse.

And after that Saya was courteous enough to invite him to dinner.

"Fine, Shirou. You can help me cook. I'll skin the cat," she nudged the teen towards Taiga, a drop of blood glinting off the Tora Shinai, "and you can tenderize the_ meat_."

* * *

...

* * *

_{ So sorry Taiga...I needed someone to die, and you drew the short straw! At least you died well, beaten to death, melted, and eaten by cannibal Shirou!_

_Seriously take a moment to picture that scene, and then realize so much more will happen! No one is safe, everything is permitted! - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. this is going to be so messy, and I mean a super meatboy level of mess - roughstar333)


	199. Rin's E Rank Luck

_Rin's E Rank Luck By Lonewolf685_

* * *

Harry blinked as the smoke from the summoning ritual parted.

Before him were two Servants, as he expected.

The first was a young silver haired girl dressed rather scandalously and armed with the tools of an Assassin class Servant, as he expected.

What he _didn't _expect was the second Servant was someone he was already familiar with.

Turning on his heel, Harry introduced his face to a wall violently.

"How did I summon EMIYA?!"

* * *

Rin felt consciousness return to her and noted detachedly the floor was lumpier than she remembered.

Rising with all the enthusiasm of the dead, she noted it actually _was_ lumpier, on account of the _ceiling collapsing!_

Her workshop, that had been used by the Tohsaka for generations, lay buried under rubble and debris.

Then things clicked in her head and she remembered everything.

The summoning, which was flawless in every regard and wasn't hindered by anything as silly as daylight savings time.

The explosion which sounded like it took out more than just her living room.

Sighing, the Head of the Tohsaka family mounted the stairwell, which thankfully was miraculously intact.

Then she reached the ground floor, and felt her jaw hit the floor a good few seconds before her knees did.

It was all gone.

Her home was leveled down to the foundation, the grounds were a scorched wasteland, and all this emanating from a crater where a pink haired woman with the ears and tail of a fox sat.

"Master! Your Vulpine concubine has arrived!"

* * *

"Thank you again for letting us stay here while my house is rebuilt." Rin said to Harry with a strained smile.

Harry waved her off with an amused smirk, one which Archer had a hard time keeping off his face as well.

"It's no problem at all. My home is always open to friends and family, after all."

"Ooh Master, is he part of your harem?" Caster chirped.

"I did say I would be your concubine, but I was kinda hoping for a more singular relationship!" She pouted cutely.

There was a moment of absolute stillness before Rin turned to her Servant with a horrifyingly saccharine smile on her face.

Archer actually felt himself tremble, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Caster, by my command seal, NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN!"

Caster seemed to clam up for a moment before brightening.

Reaching under the table, she drew a sheaf of paper and a brush with which to write with.

Moments later she slid the finished note to Rin.

Hesitantly, the Master read it.

_So when are we consummating our marriage?_

* * *

_... ..._

* * *

"Now Rin," Father Kotomine chided, "you know as a man of the cloth I can't advocate attempted suicide, correct? Just think of how it would affect all of your loved ones, or all the paperwork I'd be forced to do."

"My Master would never kill herself! She probably thought she could jump over that speeding car!"

Rin could only glare at the fake priest and Servant from her prone position on the bed, encased in a full body cast after trying to hug a speeding car.

Really Rin thought she under reacted.

If anything she should have dragged Caster,and that Archer of Harry's who couldn't stop laughing, with her to Hell.

And of course, the excess of human suffering drew Kirei from his lair.

"It shames me to admit, but I was once in a similar position to you. Thankfully by the grace of god I was saved by a wonderful woman who brought me back onto the righteous path through the bonds of holy matrimony!"

Rin rolled her eyes and grumbled about bullshit priests until her blood ran cold, Kirei's implication finally hitting her.

The priest smiled in a totally not reassuring manner.

"Your Servant has made me aware of the intimacy of you're relationship, and while I wouldn't usually approve of a same sex, inter-species relationship, I feel as though your love is truly blessed! So as a representative of the Holy Church, allow me to be the one to wed you two."

Rin would have screamed if she wasn't then smothered between a 'Squeing' Caster's breasts.

* * *

... ...

* * *

"...Allow me to be the one to wed you two."

Harry and Archer looked at the rubber ducky shaped listening device before bursting out laughing.

This was probably going to be the only time they look forward to visiting the Kotomine Church.

* * *

... ...

* * *

_{ Yeah, Rin has the skills of a Caster, but the luck of a Lancer. - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. poor Rin, yet how true this could be - roughstar333)


	200. The Horror of Social Links

_The Horror of Social Links By Lonewolf685_

_Warning, Surprise Butt sex is surprising._

* * *

Harry found himself waking from a bizarrely deep sleep.

It was bizarre because he didn't normally sleep for more than two hours.

The only time he really slept in was from exhaustion, like when his harem-

_Oh god everything smells of sex!_ His nose crinkled before he finally opened his eyes.

_And these are not my girls...THAT IS NOT A GIRL!_

Harry had to fight the urge to squeak and jump away in terror as he found he had slept while _cuddling _the arm of a blue haired boy, who looked a bit apathetic to it all as his eyes drifted to meet Harry's.

"Minato, please tell me I was fused with Holly last night." The Infinite Archive pleaded as he rolled onto his back.

"You were fused with Holly last night."

"Are you saying that because I told you to?"

Harry noticed a smirk forming on Minato's face and scowled.

"Are you just saying that-

The bedroom door was thrown open, revealing Shadow of the Heart wearing only a towel.

On his head.

"Guys! Tyrant just groped Mitsuru in the shower and started another orgy!" He shouted before running off.

Harry and Minato shared a deadpan look before getting up to join them.

"How did I end up_ joining _someone else's harem?"

Harry felt Minato throw an arm over his shoulder and briefly wondered what would Tamamo say if she saw this.

It would probably be dirtier than whatever was going on in Ken Amada's room, given the screaming, DoD's insane laughter, and the sound of a whip striking flesh.

Harry suddenly found himself walking a bit closer to Minato.

"Well you really looked like you needed a hug."

* * *

_{ Now before you stone me to death, this isn't a Yaoi Omake, but it's a 'What-If' on what happens when he meets another harem protagonist as well as of he ended up in another person's harem. Just remember, in Persona, the harder you fight the harem, the bigger it gets!_

_Btw, which sounds like a better Omake? Dead Apostle Ancestor Sakura or Harry summoning an odd Saber and Avenger? Leave that to you in apology for the Brain Bleach you will douse yourself in after reading this :3 - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. I am surprisingly liking this omake. I don't like Yaoi, unless it is realistic enough to happen. This is one pairing that can be realistic enough to happen. Hell, this reminds me of the "Persona 3" fic, "Pimpsona 3", which has Minato become a natural pimp. Anyway congratz on getting chapter 200! - roughstar333)


	201. Brain Bleach

{Well after thinking about when warnings are needed while working my job this popped into being.- madmanalpha}

-A word of warning if you have an overactive imagination be sure to have something to douse yourself with.-

**Brain Bleach by madmanalpha **

"What's with all the paper?" asked Shirou after walking into Harry's office to find him looking through paperwork that towered over him.

"Requisitions." Was the distracted response.

"Why would you need to go through requisition forms? You have all you could need don't you?" Shirou asked.

"I have so many aspects now that want to do their own thing that I made a department out of them, to help manage resource placement without running out." Harry replied still reading through a requisition form.

"Ah, want some help?" Shirou asks as he picks up a paper in the IN tray.

"Knock yourself out, but I still need to go through it anyway." Harry shrugged now on the fortieth page of the requisition.

* * *

"Can you obliviate me because I don't want to remember this?" A very pale Shirou asked looking at the paper in his hand in horror.

"Yeah I could, but how bad do you want to forget because an olbliviate only really blocks a memory from access, not erase it." Harry slowly responded as he observed his distorted friend.

"Also, why did you read it anyway after the warning on it, if you're going to react like that?"

"W-what warning?" Shirou stammered out.

Furrowing his brow Harry just gestures to the paper. 'What has him so spooked?'

"Hmm let's see, no warning label, 60,000 black pens . . . Red paint . . . and . . . "

Harry's brows disappear behind his mask at this point.

"17 Virgin- Who made thi- ah Lucinthia and Sadie should have known and I told them to add warnings for this kind of stuff." Harry sighed exasperatedly while pushing a button on his desk.

"Yo Origin, watchya needing?" DoD's chipper voice comes out.

"I need some Brain Bleach and the Brain Bleach Machine oh and bring a vat of Brain Bleach too." Harry said tonelessly.

"Um o-okay be right up." DoD responded uncertainly.

"Brian Bleach, I thought that wa- DoD made it, didn't she?" Shirou snapped out of his stupor at hearing what Harry asked for.

"Yes she did, it's much better at memory removal than oblivate, but it stings a bit." Harry nodded.

"Then I'll take it." Shirou stated resolutely.

"Here it is Origin. So what happened?" DoD asked as she came in with the equipment.

"Well, your fear project just got approved and the vat is for two of your volunteers, you just need to get two unsuspecting and two knowing for things to move forward." Harry grinned.

DoD's face lights up at that.

"Oh really Origin?"

"Yup, now use some Brain Bleach on Shirou while the two tar-volunteers get in." Harry replies as he leaves the room.

"Oh leave the machine and hook up the vat when you finish with Shirou." Harry pops out before closing the door.

"Okay strap this around your chin, yes like that good . . ." DoD says with a face splitting grin.

* * *

;

* * *

"So do you think Origin will green light our project?" Lucinthia asks while twirling Sadie's black hair around her finger.

"Dunno I hope so." Sadie says with a sadistic grin.

"Sadie, Lucinthia just who I was looking for come to my office in regards to your project." Harry grimaced out.

"Okay Origin, come on Sadie." Lucinthia flashes out with a flirty smile while pulling Sadie up.

* * *

;

* * *

"Take a seat. Now firs,t what have I said about warnings?" Harry gives a stern glare at the two.

"To put it on things that might be mentally scarring." Lucinthia said.

"But you're the god of evil, so what could be scarring to you?" Sadie asked.

"Not much, but it's not for me, it's for others in the house who might see it." Harry responds, adding at the intake of air

"The ones who are not aspects or servants, types, dead apostles etc . . ."

Lucinthia just pouts cutely.

"Okay and our request?" Sadie asks.

"On principle, I should shove this into a black hole, but I may reconsider if you try out that machine in the corner there."

Harry says pointing to the machine with several tubes and head straps attached to a bag of some sort with electrical motors and other moving parts.

Sadie and Lucinthia look from it to each other and shrug before putting the headgear on.

It's not like Origin would do anything that could be harmful to his own aspects.

Right?

"And now to flip this switch here, you might feel some stinging in the brain that is normal." Harry grins as he flips said switch.

DoD walks in just as the screaming starts. "Origin why did you start without me?"

"Oh you got back just in time, I just started." Harry says while watching the headgear smoke a bit.

"Oh goody, I'm going to take notes." DoD says as she gets a pad and pen.

* * *

;

* * *

Some time passes as Lucinthia and Sadie pass out.

* * *

;

* * *

They wake to a grinning Harry.

"Well you two are going to this farm area here for a critical thinking camp. That should help with the memory loss."

"It's not permanent is it?" Shirou asks as he watches Sadie and Lucinthia walk up to the farmhouse.

"No, they'll regain their memory by the end of the week." Harry says.

"Hopefully it'll stick with them the importance of warning labels." Shirou nods back.

"It should, but now we wait for nightfall and you have to get up there and help DoD with her experiment." Harry smiles a devilish smile.

* * *

{If you want I suppose I could write another Omake for the experiment, but I'll leave with this as its late and I'm tired so I will go on to sleep. Ciao Madmanalpha}

{Edit: Sadie and Lucinthia are characters that I created with the thought that they would represent Harry's nature of sadism and lust respectively. Also I picture Sadie dressed kinda of like a goth with violet eyes and black hair, and Lucinthia dressed to flirt with a red shirt and short shorts with mid length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I will just leave at that. Madmanalpha}

(P.S. and that is how Brain bleach could be created, huh - roughstar333)


	202. Kinda Kinky

{Would Lucinthia and Sadie be in Harry's harem? Because that seems narcissistic, incestuous, masturbatory and kind of kinky. I'll ship it. The pronouns would get confusing though so Snippet time. - Peanut.007}

**Kinda Kinky by Peaniut.007**

A satisfied looking Harry Potter walked into the kitchen.

"I just had a threesome with me, myself, us, we, ourselves and I."

Tamamo started drooling.

Rin and Sakura blushed.

Shirou looked confused.

Illya and Zelretch laughed.

"How?" They all asked in varying states of perversity, confusion, embarrassment, and amusement.

Two aspects appeared behind Harry.

"Meet Lucinthia, my lust, and Sadie, my sadism."

A blur of pink, blue and foxtail moving so fast it could have gone from the Horsehead nebula to the Moon in an instant slammed into Lucinthia and dragged her towards a bedroom.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

"So Origin developed a thing for it because he grew up around you. I guess he just got intrigued and then it spiraled out from there." Lucinthia said to Liz.

A disheveled Tamamo moaned and untangled herself from the body and rubble of what was once a bedroom around her.

"I, your foxy wife must redouble efforts at building a harem for you!"

"That sounds great, lets start!"

Many maid uniforms were made that day and Emiya Shirou watched Rin learn of things that could only bring him pain.

* * *

(P.S. and so the Maid Uniform omake series began - roughstar333)


	203. Alternate Origin: Shirou Edition 3

_Alternate Origin: Shirou Edition: Song of Cthulhu Part 3 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

The doors of the Kotomine Church creaked open upon rusty hinges, revealing a girl who looked the spitting image of a snow fairy garbed in winter clothing a rich burgundy.

Scarlett eyes scanned the chapel with clear distaste, as though just stepping inside would leave her irreparably stained.

Regardless, as a master in the Holy Grail war, she was obligated to at least put forth a token effort, even if there was no way she would lose with the Servant she summoned.

So it was on a whim that she had decided to visit the church and make something of a grand entrance.

Maybe even find some poor hedgemage of a Master and make an example out of them.

Finding herself in the presence of others, she unconsciously straightened her back and marched inside.

The priest was seated in the front, laughing heartily besides a crimson haired youth in a garish coat that looked like Zelretch should be wearing it.

"Well if it isn't the Einzbern representative." Chimed the hedgemage.

"I was uncertain who they would send after the last war, but it seems they are having a return to form."

"It would be a challenge to surpass the sublime performance _he_ put on." Kirei snickered, swirling a golden goblet of ambrosia that had been refilled one too many times from the gilded pitcher between them. "You two will be hard pressed to put on a good show."

Now she definitely regretted not just going to her castle and curling up in bed with a mug of cocoa.

She would rather have gone to have a friendly chat with Zouken at this point, and she had yet to even introduce herself, however unneeded it was now.

Suppressing her ire into a small pout, Ilya didn't bother to curtsy before these two.

"I was under the impression that the church was meant to be impartial, yet you seem comfortable here with another Master."

Shirou had made no effort to conceal the seals upon his hand, having flashed them as he raised his own goblet to his lips. "I see nothing wrong with a man seeking spiritual guidance from a man of the cloth. We are simply seeking succor in the blood of our savior."

Ilya scowled as the both of them roared with laughter.

If they weren't on supposed neutral ground she would have already called Berserker, whose madness already wore on her patience.

"Ah but were are my manners, I am Shirou, Hedgemage, squatter, and man in love with love." Shirou said, rising to bow before the magical albino.

"Would you care to join us for a drink?"

"No thank you. I'd prefer to keep my faculties during a battle royale between mages, not like I need them to do deal with the current crop of masters."

"Too each their own." Shirou upended his goblet before placing it on the pew.

"It seems my time here has reached an end, Kirei. Please do keep safe, it would be a shame to lose such a pious and understanding man such as yourself. Oh, and Sakura has been enjoying your recipe for Mapo Tofu so much that she asked if you would like to come over to try her own."

Ilya found the twinkle in the priest's eyes just_ wrong._

"That would be lovely. Truly that girl is like the daughter I wish I had. Hmm, perhaps Caren would enjoy being invited to dinner. Ms. Fraga enjoyed your hospitality not too long ago, and I thought that was an entertaining evening."

The mad hedgemage nodded with a dreamy smile of recollection as he leaned forward to whisper in Kirei's ear. "And please do extend my thanks to the King of Heroes for giving us his blessing in going forward. If there is anything more we can do, feel free to ask."

Ilya had no idea what was said, but the smile of unrepentant, unrestrained joy splitting Kotomine's face had her take a step back.

"You have returned his greatest treasure, and seek to bring about a world I could only dream of. This is first time he's even let a human drink from his private reserve. That a finer ambrosia will never part these lips makes me feel all the lesser, but I thank you for it all the same. If anything comes up, we know who to call."

Shirou nodded and made for the door, only stopping to look upon an anxious Ilya.

"Forgive me if I disturbed you, Ilyasviel Von Einzbern, but may I escort you home? The night is dark and full of terrors, as you well know."

Stealing herself, Ilya let out a huff and turned her back on him.

"You truly are a fool to think I would show another Master where I reside. Why don't I just tear down the bounded fields and let you into my workshop?!"

"Oh I already know where you live, and we bypassed the fields ages ago."

Ilya paused mid-step, nearly falling flat on her face if not for her inhuman grace.

"I did say I was a squatter, didn't I?"

"You've been living in my castle? How is that possible?" She spat out with rising fury.

"Oh, well that is easy. Kiritsugu opened the door for us." Shirou slid past her and out the door.

"Now shall I take you to see your father," a wooden blade with an odd tiger stripped charm slipped from his coat into his hand before erupting into violet flame, "or will things become uncivil?"

* * *

...

* * *

Kotomine watched the two go in euphoric bliss before directing his gaze to the confessional. "You can come out now."

Both doors swung open, and from them stepped out an amused Blackwing and stunned Archerko.

"Harry, what have you done here?"

"Meh, introduced a extra dimensional parasite with a broken heart to a distorted boy desperate for something to cling onto."

"Why?"

". . . Boredom, and Archer's reaction when I show him my memories of this will be getting a place of honor in Gramps' photo album."

Archerko rolled her eyes while refilling the goblet left behind by Shirou.

". . . Is it wrong that I still want him in my harem?"

* * *

...

* * *

_{Well, no one died, besides the Fraga who was off screen. Long chapter with not much happening, but had to lay some groundwork. And also just because I don't post this in a few days doesn't mean it's up for adoption! When you marathon Trigun, it' say bit hard to get back into the butchering and debauchery mindset. - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. Yes Archerko, it is kinda wrong if you take a deranged lover from an eldritch abomination, for it can destroy a part of an universe - roughstar333)


	204. Don't Panic

**Don't Panic by Peanut.007**

The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy is a fascinating book with entries on many varied and often unrelated subjects.

However at end in the final entry where the editors of it predicted most readers would skip so they could read the last chapter before being devoured by a alien race bent on galactic domination, there is an entry of utmost importance.

* * *

Entry 34579872098765865865674

"The Infinite Archive, Black Wing, Harry Potter"

It's to late for much of anything now that your close enough to see him.

Do Panic.

* * *

Harry finished reading the fascinating little guide book he had picked up for his travels around this universe and smiled.

They promised to be rather interesting according to it and it looked someone here had met him before.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

"That was rather pleasent altogether." Harry said while yawning slightly.

**"But how did you maintain sanity in "****_THE INFINITE PERSPECTIVE VORTEX"!"_** The voice asked Harry.

"Well multiple reality's and all that. See your only extrapolating your own reality from what you have. So it's still not quite infinite. To get truly infinite perspective requires more then one. Really it's been quite nice to get a bit grounded on this universes scale and I must say this a disappointingly small one."

Harry walked out into the bombed wasteland ignoring the voice grumbling about badly named machines.

* * *

_{AN-My mind is filled with Douglas Adams today so here we go. __Was this any good? My brain is to sleep deprived to tell anymore so whatever posting it. - Peanut.007}_

(P.S. but why is the answer to the universe 42? - roughstar333)


	205. 63

63 by The Distorted Shadow

* * *

"Oh my, it would appear that Ragna is planning on facing Terumi," Rachael couldn't stop herself from releasing a sigh as she watched the events playing out before her for the... if she remembered correctly, the infinite-th time.

"So that's Ragna huh?" a voice called out from over her shoulder and she found her eyes widening in recognition.

"He looks just like Tyrant."

She did not know what to think of as the owner of the voice proceeded to make his way into her line of sight . . . not that you would believe he was a male from his appearance.

Unfortunately, she already knew this being and knew that it would only bring trouble with it.

"What are you after Angra Mainyu?" Her demand was sharp as she knew this creature could potentially destroy every plan she had ever laid.

She also knew that that was likely not its true name but it wasn't like she could get it from the creature.

They had only fought once before but that was enough for her to tell the truth about the outcome.

She was completely outclassed by this abomination.

"Oh, I'm just bored and thought it would be fun to see how you were doing . . . Rabbit," she found her eyes widening at the amused quirk of his lips upon making that claim and she instantly understood what had happened.

"You . . . You . . . how dare you read my mind without my permission?!" she was furious, this being had casually invaded the sanctity of her mind and pried out an. . . irritation . . . yes, an irritation that plagued her existence.

"Whoever said I read your mind?" the knowing smirk he made upon making that statement told her he was lying.

"What I just did can't be defended against like mind reading can."

Her eyes narrowed at that claim.

Apparently he had some method of invading her privacy that couldn't be defended against?

"Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go and have some fun with your boyfriend before he gets killed by this guy."

And with that, the purple haired fiend vanished without a trace.

". . ."

She couldn't do anything more than stand there in a stunned stupor as her mind processed just what the purple haired cretin had just called Ragna.

"H. . . He's not my boyfriend," she muttered with a small blush adorning her cheek, "he's more like a pet I've grown rather fond of."

She knew the other being wouldn't listen to her but she said it anyway.

It wasn't like she was trying to convince herself of that or anything . . . no, nothing like that.

Shaking her head clear, she turned back to the fight at hand and prepared to see if she could ever scramble the pieces into a winning position.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

"GURGH!" Ragna didn't know what the hell he could do as he faced off against the green haired bastard that had apparently created the Azure Grimoire and was using an even more powerful version against him while simultaneously blocking his access to his own.

But dammit if this guy wasn't annoying!

"Come on now Ragna, can't you do any better than this?" Yuki Terumi, the man that had burned down his orphanage, turned his brother against him, taken his sister, cut off his arm and left him for dead, asked with a cocky grin as he walked closer to him.

"Damn you . . ." he spat through gritted teeth as he got up and raised his sword yet again.

It would take more than a simple beating to keep him down!

"Wow, you're pretty persistent aren't you Ragna?" an unfamiliar voice called through the air and making him nearly fall to his knees again!

Seriously! What the hell was up with that voice?! It was making him feel weak at the knees!

"Oh? What have we here?" Terumi asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the newcomer.

"Little girls shouldn't be playing around up here. Why don't you . . . go home?"

And with that, Ragna found himself unable to move fast enough to block the attack that was clearly going to knock the purple haired girl off the roof and to at the very least, a rather painful, if not fatal, landing.

Then he found his eyes widening at the ludicrous sight before him.

"What?" the green haired man in a suit could do little more than asked in clear confusion when the little girl literally caught the attack of the green, serpent like construct with a single hand.

"I," the stranger started to say before effortlessly crushing the construct that had been tearing him apart for the past half hour, "am male."

Ragna found himself blinking dumbly at the claim from the newcomer that was wearing a blindfold, idly noting that Terumi seemed just as disbelieving as he was.

"So you're Ragna," the stranger stated with a mischievous grin.

"I've always wondered what my daughter saw in you . . . I suppose it's time to find out."

"Y-you're daughter?" the white haired swordsman couldn't stop himself from getting caught up in the flow of the situation.

"Oh, of course, you'll have to forgive my manners . . . My name is Blackwing Alucard." the stranger stated with a small flourish.

Alucard . . .

But that would mean . . .

"THE HELL?! YOU'RE THE RABBIT'S FATHER?!" Ragna could not believe this.

There was no way this person was Rabbit's father.

"Indeed. Now, if you don't mind, I have someone I wish to test your mettle against." the blindfolded kid stated with a smirk.

"Come on out, Tyrant."

And with that, a second figure appeared out of thin air next to the stranger.

He could do nothing more than stare at it.

"What the . . . ?!" he couldn't stop the exclamation from escaping his mouth.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COPYING ME?!"

This silver haired woman was wearing clothes that looked like sexualized versions of his own and even had the same eyes as he did . . . but to make things even more infuriating for him, she even had _his bloody sword_!

"Copying you?" the stranger sounded angry at that accusation.

"I've been rocking this style for over ten million years and you have the nerve to say I'm the copycat?!"

And with that he found himself raising his sword to block a furious swing from the woman that had closed the distance between them in an instant.

Dammit! She was even faster than Jubei. Oh, dammit! He was so going to get his ass kicked.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Harry could barely stop his laughter as he watched Tyrant kick about Ragna while the two kept slinging insults about the others authenticity to their style.

"So . . . Terumi right?" he decided to pick up some conversation himself.

"Do you have any plans on breaking the loop?"

"I'm surprised you know about that." the green haired man stated with a grin.

"Though I have to ask. Are you really related to the Vampire?"

"Indeed I am."

Well, he probably wasn't related to Rachael but he most certainly _was _related to plenty of vampires so technically he wasn't lying . . . just trolling.

"Then why haven't I seen you before?" Terumi asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I travel a lot. Besides, I'm only showing myself to you right now because I'm bored." his response was pretty simple.

"Oh and before I forget . . ."

Suddenly, he struck at the man in a business suit, sending him flying off into the wasteland.

"That's for trying to knock me off!" he called out after the flying figure.

". . . now, where did I put the popcorn?"

He had a rule 63 fight to watch after all.

* * *

(P.S. YAY ON Blazeblue Omake! Sadly this may be the only omake I can upload for a while - roughstar333)


	206. Alternate Origin: Shirou Edition 4

_Alternate Origin: Shirou Edition: Song of Cthulhu Part 4 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

"So that was Kiritsugu's daughter?" Sakura asked, letting Shirou lean on her as her head rested on his.

The mad hedgemage relaxed in her embrace, drawing in her scent that reminded him of spring flowers and mulch, which when compared to the smell of smoke, sulphur, and burnt meat _everything _usually smells like, was very refreshing.

In all of Fuyuki, she was one of three humans he could perceive as 'Human', not counting Saya for obvious reasons.

Kotomine Kirei was the first they had met with, mostly because he was the only one they had information on, courtesy of Kiritsugu.

With his . . . liberated personality, he was rather open minded to the two and their union.

It helped that they were willing to solve quite a few problems, like what to do with the dead children in the basement, or what to do with the far too trusting Enforcer that was visiting the church.

Shirou almost couldn't hide his laughter when she willingly walked into the poorly lit shed out in the middle of the woods!

For all her skill and strength, there was nothing she could do when Saya was already atop her.

Fun fact, a Mage with a high quantity and quality of magic circuits tastes better than a person without. Also children are bit like a pork flavored veal.

This also left them in the enviable position of having a second set of command seals, as Shirou already had his, which they used to solve another problem of theirs.

Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, tolerated their existence.

Frankly he would have wiped them off the face of the Earth if they had not already dealt with Kirei's nemesis in their usual horrific fashion.

Second fun fact, Heroic Spirits, or anything of the moonlit world -so far as they knew with their limited exposure- looked to Shirou as they would for anyone else.

So when they had a set of seals, an unused summoning circle, and all of the throne of heroes to choose from, they decided to use it to solve their Gilgamesh problem.

They had recovered Avalon, so they could have attempted to summon the previous wars Saber, as he had shown _interest _in her.

However, Saya was surprisingly well read for a Lovecraftian horror, and thought of someone even better.

Kirei agreed, and helped negotiate for a catalyst straight from the Gate of Babylon under penalty of facing a Furious Gilgamesh should they squander it.

It was Saya that received the command seals, and using the jar of mud Gilgamesh bequeathed them, managed to bring forth the first and only friend of the King of Heroes, Enkidu.

It was . . . an awkward reunion to say the least.

A lot of crying, hugging, feasting, and drinking happened, before devolving into a roving brawl that only ended up with the two falling into the river and floating out to sea.

Shirou would never understand male bonding.

Still it wasn't all sunshine and roses.

While Gilgamesh was more than happy to leave them be, he wasn't ready to relinquish Enkidu.

It was peculiar seeing him being protective over possessive, but they really weren't going to push their luck.

So they were down a Lancer, but at least there were now two Servants staying Switzerland in all this.

"Shirou?" A finger poked the daydreaming red head.

"Oh sorry, had to sort through a bunch of exposition. Did you need something?"

She let out a dramatic sigh, making her hair shift like a bone white curtain before Shirou's eyes.

"I was talking about Ilya. It seems like your harem grows so quickly nowadays"

"I don't have a harem, Sakura. If anyone does it's Saya."

A sudden thrill went down their spines.

They directed their gaze over to the woman buried in a sea of tomes, reading at speeds that were simply inhuman.

As Saya herself once put it, she has three insatiable hungers: Flesh, Knowledge, and_ Flesh_.

As though spurred by the thought, Saya's head snapped in their direction.

Her smile was sweet but her eyes were wicked, and if only for a moment the two caught before her felt like fleeing, though quickly quashed the idea in favor of following her to the master bedroom.

* * *

...

* * *

Ilya was . . . vexed by her current situation.

Emiya Kiritsugu, who had gone completely off the grid after the 4th Holy Grail war, was long dead after being brutally killed by a young cannibal and his extra dimensional tentacle monster lover, who gave Ilya a head ache just looking at.

And don't get her started on the Matou!

The shear_ evil _radiating off her was sickening.

It seemed like even her robes were made from it!

Still, they hadn't made any threatening moves, so she'd be foolish to just try and force them out.

There are three masters squatting in her house, and for all Berserker's immense power, it would only take one Servant to kill her.

"Grr . . . I need to sleep on this!" She shouted petulantly, and stomped off to the only bedroom befitting the master of the house.

* * *

...

* * *

Five maids sat in the servants quarters, enjoying a bit of late night tea, when a scream tore through house.

Thankfully the basement was very well insulated to such things, or that might have had to get up.

"So you three are the maids who have been attending to the house in the Einzbern's absence?" Sella asked from behind her cup of chai.

"Me and Amy have been here since the . . . new residents had moved in."

Archerko rolled her eyes, a tad frustrated about wearing a German Orthodox maid uniform, the only one that didn't appeal to her fetish.

"Though Shinji came here with Sakura."

" . . . " Shinji drank his mechanically, eyes seemingly locked a thousand yards away.

"It's been rather difficult keeping the castle presentable with how messy the occupants can be." Amethyst pulled a picture book from out of imaginary space.

"I have photos if anyone's interested."

Leysritt didn't hesitate In tearing it out of her hands.

* * *

...

* * *

_{Next chapter we have more Sakura, and maybe the summoning of Servant Saber._

_Also is the idea of Dark Sakura and Kotomine working side by side in the kitchen is horrifying to anyone else?! - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. so that is what happened to Gilgamesh . . . Anyway, looks like my real life has resolved so I enough free time to upload this archive- roughstar333)


	207. Tyrant vs Thor

{Here's something that I could not get out of my head but I cannot describe a decent battle that does not sound weird so I skipped trying to and I give you this. - madmanalpha}

Tyrant vs. Thor by madmanalpha

"I am Thor and you trespass on my territory prepare to be destroyed!" A man in a red cape bellowed into the surrounding forest.

"Thor you say well I want to fight you and I have an contract to finish so prepare for some humility." An enthusiastic Tyrant replied.

"HA! You think you can challenge me mortal. You are wro-" Thor started to laugh only be interrupted by a blade.

"You talk too much now fight." Tyrant said as her blade sliced through his cape.

"Puny mortal, taste my lightning!"

As the smoke cleared a slightly singed Tyrant stood there with a crooked smile on her face.

"Oh ho. I think I will like fulfilling my contact with Jormungandr."

"The outcast then I shall smite thee for taking a contract from him." Was Thor's reply as battle began in earnest.

* * *

%

* * *

Several hours later, the forest is full of felled trees and craters form the fight that is too explosive to describe.

"Who are you?" A very exhausted, battered and missing some appendages Thor asked.

"I'm the aggression of origin whose very presence has woken a lot of gods up." Tyrant said as she eyed Thor for any move he may make.

" . . .Hmm, is this origin as skilled a warrior as you?" Thor asked contemplatively.

"Yes he is, why?" Tyrant asked narrowing her eyes.

"Wondering where you got those skills. It has been sometime since I was last beaten and I would not mind a rematch, but now I must rest may we meet again." Thor said as he vanished into the very air.

"Hey I wasn't done yet GET BACK HERE!" Tyrant yelled out to the still and battered forest.

"I was just warming up. . ." Tyrant trails off.

"Oh well, I'll just find Scathatch and see if she's ready for more." Tyrant smiles as she walks off.

* * *

{Well this how I picture a fight with Thor going lots of destruction to the surroundings with him retreating before he loses his head. I would think that after losing some of his arm he would pull out to avoid losing more than he had.-Madmanalpha}

(P.S. kinda short don't ya think? - roughstar333)


	208. Food Chain

THE FOOD CHAIN by Kamen Rider Chrome

The plan was supposed to be foolproof.

Dolores Umbridge had thought everything through.

She should've been able to get rid of the creature who called itself Harry Potter.

However, she should've known that her plan wouldn't have survived a confrontation with the enemy.

She had Aurors who agreed with her ideals and thus had them take down Harry Potter.

That was the plan.

However, the girl with white hair who was called Jacky had killed them all after a thick fog had been conjured.

It left them blind and vulnerable.

Now, Umbridge stood before Harry Potter who stared at her with a neutral expression.

"Stay back! Stay back, you monster!" she shouted as she pointed her wand at him.

He stepped forward and she shouted, "Crucio!"

The spell hit him in the chest but it fizzled into nothing.

Her eyes widened in shock as he continued to advance.

She backed away and cast repeatedly, "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"

None of it worked.

She tried her last resort, "Avada Kedavra!"

He merely caught the Killing Curse in his hand and she gaped in shock.

"Impossible . . ."

"Dolores Umbridge," Harry spoke.

"You have the idea that anything not human is beneath you. You had that idea for a long time and so bullied and oppressed anyone who wasn't a Pureblood. Mudbloods and Halfbloods you look down upon, but other 'dark' creatures you sought to eradicate. However, the truth is that in the supernatural world, it's you who's at the bottom of the food chain."

Dolores Umbridge screamed and fled but Harry didn't allow her to go far.

He pitched the Killing Curse right at her back and she was hit before she collapsed to the ground, dead.

Harry watched as her spirit rose but then chains of magic bound her spirit in place.

"Now, how about we have some fun and let me show you who is truly superior?" Harry asked with a dark grin.

* * *

(P.S. please make this actually happen in canon, Lupine - roughstar333)


	209. Planning Ahead

**Planning Ahead by Peanut.007**

Harry screwed the side of the desktop back on.

He wasn't sure how Rin had melted the hard drive without actually turning on the computer or plugging it in but she had.

It was like an anti-technology field surrounded her.

Harry made a mental note to try and study that later as he got out from under the desk.

"Okay, Shirou. You try it this time." Harry said.

"What's this game about anyway?" Shirou asked

"You'll see. I'll be back in a few days, bye." Harry smiled as he walked out the door.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

"So did you like it?" Harry asked Shirou as he stood up from the computer.

"Did my decisions always seem that stupid?" Shirou asked.

"Actually they usually looked even worse." Harry responded drly.

"Jumping in front of Berserker's sword though? Why didn't I just tackle Saber down or something."

"There are a few decisions you've made that baffle even me, Shirou." The Infinite Archive replied

"Where did you even get this?" Shirou asked Harry.

"Alternate reality where magic doesn't exist. It has an interesting fandom. Hell they even wrote fanfiction that described me based off it and another series. I'm just recreating something in their forum for omakes."

Blackwing turns towards the fourth wall and waves at you.

* * *

_{AN-Yay for the meta-fiction! - Peanut.007}_

_Blackwing Note-What he said._

* * *

(P.S. guys please don't do that. You are destroying the fourth wall when you are doing this. Anyway in case you don't understand, Harry made Shirou play the Visual Novel "Fate Stay/Night" . . . - roughstar333)


	210. A Most Unfortunate Meeting

**A Most Unfortunate Meeting by Peanut.007**

"Excuse me Dumbledore but have you seen a woman around here. Golden hair, red eyes, white shirt withe black pants."

"I believe Umbridge brought her to her office. Who is she anyway, Harry?" Dumbledore asked fishing for any information he could get on Harry.

"Wait, Umbridge is with Gilko? That won't end well." Blackwing said.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

_Five minutes earlier_

"hmhm" Umbridge cleared her throat to get Gil's attention.

"HmHm" It failed magnificently as the Queen of Heroes simply drank wine.

"HMHMHM" Umbridge tried once more to get the freak in front of her to pay attention.

Gilko sighed as her goblet ran out of wine.

"Continue that infernal sound and you invite my anger." She acknowledged Umbridge's existence insultingly.

"Young Lady wearing such a shirt is not acceptable at Hogwarts." The pink toad in human form said.

"Too bad." Gilko blew off her concerns.

"Pardon me." Umbridge asked sharply.

This halfbreed bitch thought she was her better then her!

"Too bad, I like this shirt." The demigod responded casually.

Umbridge grimaced like a fat toad.

"You little freak, listen to your betters." She whipped out her wand.

A golden goblet smashed across her face drawing blood and breaking her jaw.

"AHHHHH!" Umbridge screamed as blood dribbled from her cheek and lips.

Gilko stood up smoothly and kicked the other woman's knee shattering it and making her fall into a kneel.

The golden queen sneered as she removed a sword from the Gate of Babylon.

"You insignificant toad, know your place!"

The sword lashed out taking off the ear of the kneeling woman.

Umbridge collapsed to the ground screaming in agony as blood poured from her face and ear.

"That is the price for assuming yourself better then I, The Queen of Heroes!"

"Avada Kedav-" She said tried to say through her broken jaw.

The sword stabbed into Umbridge's heart shocking her enough to stop the spell.

The dying woman looked up into Gil-ko's cold red eyes.

"Denying my mercy was foolish." She drew the blade out of Umbridge's heart and flicked the blood off of it.

She hoisted the dripping body up in one arm and put the sword casually over her shoulder.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Gilko walked in as Harry finished his conversation with Dumbledore.

Her white shirt was stained completely red by blood and Umbridge's corpse was slung over one arm.

"Summoner, my sword is filthy with a toad's blood." Gilko tossed the still dripping blade to Harry who caught the noble phantasm easily.

"Take it, I do not need such a dirty thing in my vault." She kicked Umbridge's body over to him.

"Dispose of this, I do not want it in my castle any longer. Remember to clean the blood trail as well."

Dumbledore could only watch in horror as Harry burned the body casually while his hair extended to mop up the blood.

* * *

_{AN-That got a little darker then I thought it would but it was still fun to write. I hope I got the Gilgamesh brand of sociopathic egocentrism down. - Peanut.007}_

(P.S. well she got what she deserved though - roughstar333)


	211. Weapon Testing

_Weapon Testing By Lonewolf685_

* * *

In the depths of DoD's laboratory, a single fluorescent light shown down upon a scaled Loli wearing a lab coat that dragged along the tiled floor.

"Welcome! Are you ready for SCIENCE?!"

An audience of her fellow mad scientists, dragged from the Sea of Souls in some cases, broke out into rabid applause.

DoD bowed theatrically before gesturing to her sides.

Wearing ridiculously long coats of their own were Tamamo, Ilya, and Shadow, who smiled and waved at the audience.

"And let's not forget our lovely assistants!"

The aspect of curiosity waited a moment for the crowd to settle down.

"Now we had a great show last week when the last Lombax gave us access to his arsenal, and while I think it' going to be hard to trump the chicken gun ( Sasha hated that one with a passion ), we're going to try!"

Ilya then nodded to the reality bending troll in futuristic armor styled after an English gentleman.

"And we would like to thank the Tenno in the Limbo Warframe for providing the weapon blueprints . . . also we wish to thank him for banishing Zelretch's anime collection to the rift. It is driving him up a wall, and we couldn't be happier!"

* * *

_Test #1: Fang Prime_

Shadow stood ready to throw the two vibrating daggers in his hands.

"So I just have to throw it?"

"Yup." DoD chirped.

"Those stilettos are said to be able to pierce anything, so just pick something and throw!"

Shadow shrugged and threw the Fang Prime straight down.

On the other side of the world, A boy in an orange parka in Colorado was spontaneously killed when two blades came out of the Earth and bisected him like a knife through butter.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!"

* * *

_Test #2: Paris Prime_

Ilya held an ornamental bow of white and gold.

Caladbolg II was traced, altered into a spiral arrow, and notched.

She raised it to the nights sky and released.

The arrow moved so fast it seemingly blinked out of existence.

Then Pluto exploded.

". . . well, guess it really isn't a planet anymore."

* * *

_Test #3: Phage (AKA The Hentai Gun)_

DoD and her audience cowered within the Bunker of Science, the sounds of the world above dying rang clearly even with the hundreds of miles of earth between them and the surface.

The Types had come to enact their vengeance, and then promptly ran screaming, leaving mankind to their destruction.

The Earth was doomed, and it was only the fact that DoD had her show on an alternate world that kept her from being more concerned over how Origin would react, not that she usually cared what he thought.

"So," DoD drawled to her panicked audience, "I think we learned a valuable lesson today. Never give Tamamo a gun that continuously fires two dozen laser tentacles that are both corrosive and EXPLOSIVE, on top of being lasers!"

"We hoped you enjoyed this episode of Weapon Testing with DoD!"

"Oh god she's broken in!" Shadow of the Heart screamed before being molested, melted, and detonated like a meat piñata by two dozen wavy laser tentacles. Tamamo insane laugh drowned out the last breaths of mankind.

". . . This will probably be the last episode as well!"

* * *

_{ When one adds explosive mods to a Phage with multi shot, you get a weapon Tamamo should never get her hands on :3 - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. Fun omake, so fun that I dare you, the reviewers to name the references in the omake - roughstar333)


	212. Falling into Hell

_Falling Into Hell By Lonewolf686_

* * *

Hirano Kohta felt a twinge of fear creep into his heart.

He was appealed at the idea he even _could _be afraid.

In his hands was a real, bonafide firearm.

A weapon to kill, an instrument to exert his power over the world itself!

Yet even with this marvel of human ingenuity, the group of survivors were being steadily encroached upon by Them.

Kohta felt his manic grin decline into an embittered scowl as the rifle clicked empty.

"Here!" Alice thrust a fresh magazine into his expectant hand before returning to jamming loose bullets into spent magazines.

Kohta idly wondered if her little fingers had formed callouses yet . . . the thought disgusted him.

Alice-chan was just too sweet for this life, this blood soaked new world he reveled in.

He let his disgust, anger, and rising impotence flow through him and into his trigger finger, every twitch of the worn digit sending hot lead through the skulls of the shambling undead.

Everyone that could was fighting tooth and nail just to live.

Saeko had lost her wooden blade, but then proved she could crush heads just as easily with her fists and feet.

Saya, unsurprisingly, took to a shotgun quicker than Takashi, who was struggling to operate Rei's rifle even from a prone firing position.

His rifle clicked empty once more, but this time he set it down.

"Alice, I need you up here. Zeke too."

Kohta made his best effort of dredging up a comforting smile as he helped pull the recently made orphan and her dog onto the roof of the Humvee.

The situation was rapidly becoming hopeless, but he'd be damned if she was dragged down with them if their was a chance she could survive.

So he mustered his courage and prepared to lift her over the razor wire that had them trapped, when a blinding light was born into the dusk sky.

If not for the lack of sound or pressure, Kohta would have thought they had gotten nuked.

"Ooh, it's an angel!"

". . . I can't say otherwise." The portly gunman deadpanned as he struggled to get his jaw off the roof.

The effeminate figure_ floating in the air on black wings_ certainly fit the bill.

Harry looked down at the cornered youths fighting a losing battle against "Them", and felt admiration well up in their defiance of the ravenous dead.

"If only the Wizarding World had kids with this much guts."

With a wistful shake of the head, the Infinite Archive descended to the blood stained asphalt, his wings spread wide as though to separate the living from the dead.

"Well, Death sent me to deal with zombies, so might as well start here."

Then the feathers rained down like hail, until only the living were left standing.

* * *

When Shidou had driven onto the Takagi estate with his degenerate brood, he did not find a community of spoiled fools ignorant of the horrors beyond their walls.

They found the first of many strongholds from which humanity struck back against the dead, reclaiming their world with steel and lead.

And all of it began with the Angel of Death and his flock, who returned death to a world overrun by the undead.

The last thing Shidou saw was the Angel raise his staff before the entire bus was consumed in light.

* * *

(P.S. this feels like the prologue of a new series of omake . . .

Anyway the crossover is "Highschool of the Dead" - roughstar333)


	213. Harry of the Dead

_Harry of the Dead By Lonewolf685_

* * *

Shirou Asama, new janitor in a school that had his fate senses tingling, found himself wondering how his old friend put up with cleaning everyone else's messes.

Meh, still beats Hogwarts.

Shirou ( as he decided that would be the most fitting name for this world ) found himself in this world because, as rare as it was, Death needed a favor from him. Apparently, sometime in the next hour( If his estimate was right), a spontaneous zombie apocalypse would just . . . happen.

Death was on the verge of tearing her hair out with just how frequent this kind of thing happened, as they were logistical nightmares for her to deal with.

So out of frustration, curiosity, and a tiny bit of spite over all the free time Fate had because of his help, Death decided to call on the Infinite Archive.

"Still wish she didn't drop me here two months before anything happened." He grumbled, flopping down onto the infirmary bed.

Since his preferred form would raise too many eyebrows, he decided to take the form of the Harry from the world Hermione's time turner dropped him in.

His eyes were rendered a deep green, and since he experimented with controlling his mystic eyes, he didn't need to wear his very distinctive blindfold but kept his glasses just for safeties sake.

He wasn't very happy the Janitors uniform was a grey jumpsuit that was a size too big.

At the very least most people weren't drooling over him for once.

The only issue he had was the gauge over his heart, but a roll of bandages and a few notice me not charms kept it hidden even under the most intimate of searches, at least by mundane people.

"Who are you talking too? Is it someone I know?" Shizuka, the buxom school nurse, asked with an almost innocent naivety.

"Oh no one in particular. Just mumbling to myself."

"Are you sure? You know how Rika feels about people keeping secrets" A glint of deviant glory twinkled in her eyes as her fingers seemed to brush against the Infinite Archive's thigh.

He almost regretted following his fate sense when he first arrived to an inebriated school nurse and her police sniper BFF, who just so happened to be in need of a house sitter.

And the fact she refused any _monetary_ compensation for him to squat in her loft was by no means seen as a perk.

It must have been some kind of record for just how fast two woman ended up in the harem. Then again most woman he knew weren't heavy drinkers or just had insane alcohol tolerance to balance it out.

Still, Shizuka had someone spend time with when Rika was away, and Rika had someone who kept her place in order, so they were both happy with the current arrangement.

Rika even said he was one of the few people she had let massage her . . .assets.

He had to thank Alt and V/V for working on his stamina, but his self control might have deteriorated if his blush was any indication.

"Were you just thinking something dirty?"

For someone people often thought of as ditzy, Shizuku had an uncanny talent for reading people . . . sometimes.

Shirou Asama tried to feign sleep only to be pounced on by a bodacious blonde.

Well, there are worse ways to spend your last hour before Armageddon.

* * *

Saeko stalked the halls, pushed 'Them' aside with the minimal effort required, refusing to allow herself to be slowed down and torn apart like countless others have.

Her bokken was beginning to be stained red, but she carried on towards her goal.

The Kendo Club captain knew she needed to escape the school grounds, but decided it would be prudent to check the nurses office.

If this really was like the movies, then stocking up on medical supplies would be prudent, and if the nurse was alive, then Saeko would have someone with the knowledge to use said medical supplies.

So it was to her surprise, not that the doors to the nurses office were broken down, but that all of 'Them' that had slipped inside were dead.

Though she would admit the blood soaked janitor wielding a broom that was buried in a dead students skull was quite the striking sight.

"Ah, I see my aid wasn't required." Saeko said with a hint of bemusement.

Shizuka came out from behind a curtain, her clothes ruffled and torn as though from a great struggle.

"Ah, Busijima-san! It's good to see you're still alive."

Shirou withdrew his impromptu weapon from the skull it pierced.

"If you came for a check up, I'm sorry to say that you're going to have to reschedule with the nearest administrator not attempting to eat your brains."

"They seem to be in short supply, so I think it would be . . . wise, to stay together at this point."

"Fair enough."

The Infinite Archive poked his head out into the hall, finding the coast was clear at the moment.

"Since you seem the most experienced here, would you like to lead the way, Busujima-san?"

A delicate eyebrow quirked in surprise before the Kendo Club captain took the lead.

"It would be my pleasure."

She decided she could wait till later to ask why Asama only had on his boots and a bedsheets around his waist, or why their was a discarded maid uniform in the corner.

* * *

(P.S. Ah the "Maid Uniform" is here! For those who remember, when a maid uniform is mentioned in an omake, the person wearing it is part of "Harry 'Blackwing' Potter's Harem". Anyway, let us see what will happen to this alternat universe of "Highschool of Dead". - roughstar333)


	214. Battle

Battle by greysongarr

A strange place he had landed himself in, having fallen from the 'sky' the moment he stepped into this world.

At the least his rather . . . unique entrance had allowed him to see the world around him, a myriad of colors and structures across a barren wasteland.

Hardly anyone lived in this world, he only knew of five having names, the rest being nameless and under the care of the matron, though they had 'said' that there were others that were just hiding.

He looked over to his left, seeing the matron, long black-red hair and horns befitting a demon, red concentric eyes alongside pale skin, metallic skeleton claws for hands gripping a gothic styled watering can.

On his other side stood another of this world's denizens, a girl around the same age as himself with tan skin, white hair and orange concentric eyes wearing a black hood with a white flame pattern around the collar and a matching black dress.

The strangest thing about her was a metal scorpion's tail lazily swinging left to right as she stood watching the battle below.

Both of his company were silent, a common trait amongst their kin mainly because they had no use for words beyond 'Go away.' or 'Perish.', meaning that the quiet was somewhat getting to him after 7 hours.

At least Tyrant was having fun fighting against the other three, it had been a while since there was a foe capable of even standing up to her.

* * *

A plume of smoke rose from a wall made of childish objects, toys, dolls and other assortments associated with a young human all of which were in a damaged or debilitated state.

From within the smoke a figure gave out a short bark of laughter before heading out to fight again, a clash of metal upon metal showing Tyrant and a blue-black haired girl with blue concentric eyes, a simple katana blocking Tyrant's sword.

Stoic eyes met battle-hungry ones, the latter pair turning to pained shock as a cannon-like object smashed into her side, a kick following shortly after to send her skidding along the ground. Her sword embedded itself in the ground, her body flipping to land on the other side of it while unsheathing it from its current home.

The moment the blade was fully withdrawn she looked up to see the cannon, a blue light coming from within the barrel.

A curse left Tyrant's mouth, dodging to the side as three shot were fired through where she once was, another volley of shots hitting her into a doll-like structure.

She got back up, intent on fighting when she noticed the cannon lowered and the other girl walking a few steps to the side, turning to face her again with a tilted head.

She was confused for a moment, hearing the rumbling a moment too late to dive out of the way, the doll behind her torn to pieces as something crashed through the structure, the only thing made out being a pair of wheels the size of a building crashing into her.

It was a few seconds before she and the . . . creature or vehicle she didn't know because of her current view, were past the blue-black haired girl, moving with her trapped under the wheel.

She struggled from being pushed underneath the moving object, eventually losing her hold and rolled over by the wheel, then she was punctured by spiked limbs three times in the chest before coming to a stop with a groan.

A second and she was on her feet, looking over at the . . . thing . . . in that ran her over . . .

All she could make from it was it had a bib around its head, the mouth was stitched, it carried a carriage-like object behind it and it was spider-like.

It reared itself into the air, a low mechanical sound uttered from its frame as it crashed back to the ground, charging forward while she herself got into a combat stance.

A few decimeters from the creature to her she charged at it, unprepared for the two shots from behind hitting her in the back and sent her stumbling forward.

The thing capitalized on the moment opportunity, digging a single leg into the ground and turning rapidly to slam the carriage into her.

She let out another curse when spikes emerged from the wheel, impaling her with blood splattering along both metal surfaces.

Just as soon as the spikes appeared, they retracted, shortly after the entirety of the thing and its cargo stopped, sending her towards the girl who shot her.

The cannon met her in mid-air, her sword meeting the black metal with a grinding of sparks along both.

A blossom of pain lanced through her right shoulder, the katana stuck within the bone and refusing to move, her free hand decking the other girl in the face and sending her to crash into a stack of blocks.

Within a half-second the blade inhibiting her arm was removed and tossed to the side, turning to find the mechanical thing charging at her.

Her eyes showed fury for a moment as it bared down on her, two simple words leaving her lips in response to seeing it, "Not again!"

The words were followed by a roar, alongside her sword thrown and cleaving the three legs and single wheel on the creature's left side, whatever it was coming to a halt directly in front of her.

She let out a sigh of contentment, walking alongside the thing's apparent corpse to retrieve her sword when a blade looking like a broadsword emerged from her chest.

Looking behind her revealed another girl, a spiked black crown atop blonde hair, yellow concentric eyes, pale skinned and wearing a black dress.

What caught her attention was her feet, notably the circular wheels that took the place of them, and the wheel she held in one hand easily like a shield.

Slowly the broadsword was withdrawn, 'normal' blood glistening along the yellowish metal, the shield was held in front of her and within a single second it crashed into Tyrant.

Another curse left her as she flew through the air, grabbing the hilt of her sword and pulling it out of the ground, coming to a stop after skidding along the earth for around 30 meters.

She snarled at the two in front of her, the black-blue haired one walking until she was next to the blonde one, the latter fidgeting slightly from the nearness of her killer.

The cannon was held up again, blue light forming within the barrel only to stop when Tyrant's sword plunged through her chest, a spray of blue-black blood coming in amounts rarely seen from normal beings.

The girl looked at the blade with her same look as before, once more raising the cannon up and firing, three projectiles rocketing at Tyrant.

A leap to the left avoided the three bullets, straight into the shield bash of the other, landing in the exact middle of her opponent's shield.

Letting herself be carried by the wheel, she was hurled towards the other girl, reaching the still-impaled girl, whose wound had still not stopped sending blood into the air, and ripping her sword from its current prison, receiving a cannon hitting her in the chest and blasting her into the air.

She flipped until she was upright, annoyance the dominate expression on her face while glee was found within her eyes.

Cold metal was felt for a moment, her head snapping to her ankle in time to see a long line of chains pulling her to the ground.

A plume of smoke rose from where she fell, quickly dispersing as the chain whipped her from her spot and into a structure resembling, or used to resemble, a dollhouse, followed by a doll and clown puppet.

After twenty seconds of being slammed into/through various objects, Tyrant finally had enough and swept her sword through the metal, shattering it and sending her plummeting to the ground.

She looked back up, seeing the non-shattered remains stretch across from structure to structure until there was a web of black metal above her and her foes.

A tinkling of metal alerted her to a figure standing atop the chains, green eyes looking down with hidden mirth, an outfit resembling a Gothic Lolita style, skeletal horns atop her head surrounded by black-green hair.

Within her skeletal hands she held three chains each, dropping them and summoning a scythe made from bones before leaping to the lowest chain and standing atop it.

A low growl left her lips, even as merriment danced in her eyes at the fight she was a part along with the challenge they provided to her.

She looked around at each of her foes, the one with shield and sword 'pacing' around her waiting for one of the other two to attack first, the blue-black haired one no longer bleeding as the wound healed completely, standing mechanically as one would expect of a statue or robot, the latest one sitting on her chain with her scythe in her lap.

She brought up her sword to point at the blue-black haired girl, no words needing to be exchanged as the sword was moved alongside her body in a turn, sparks flying from the shield and sword.

She backed away when the blonde aimed a kick at her, the wheel taking the place of her foot missing the chance to amputate her left leg.

Tyrant repaid the half-mechanical girl, her own leg smashing into the other girl's knee and severing the limb in two with a small cascade of machinery and yellow-black blood, followed by the other leg experiencing the same fate.

The girl fell to the ground, her aggressor dodging the scythe of the grave-tender, her face blank even as she lay with her legs broken once more, at least this time she wasn't beheaded.

Tyrant was kept on the defensive, a smirk on her face even as her blade blocked the scythe of her current opponent, able to extend itself and its wielder having made use of that ability to try and pry her sword from her.

It hadn't worked, only managed to get a fist to the eye, along with a small spray of blood they were brittle despite their stamina, from her and sending her into the other girl.

The flying one managed to flip herself over her comrade, a second later showing something that wasn't 'fair'.

The cannon on the girl's arm shifted, parts moving and whirring as they went to new homes, the barrel disappearing to make room for three smaller barrels, while a stand embedded itself into the ground.

The new gun's barrels started rotating in a circle, until they were a blur of movement, only after which Tyrant fully realized what she was faced with.

A rain of bullet-fire erupted from the gatling gun, blue blurs lancing into her sword and past her skin not protected by the steel.

Slowly she was pushed back, the sheer volume of bullets pushing her and her weapon back until she was back against the wall with said wall cracking from the bullets.

It left her surprised when there was no longer any impacts of metal on metal, nor any more blood flying from a stray shot that made it past her sword.

Before she could even react, three chains wrapped around her weapon's handle and blade, pulling the weapon from her grasp and embedding it in the ground a few meters away, a muffled curse echoing for a moment before the hail of bullets sounded and landed again.

The fire did not stop until a minute later, after which a click signaled the end of the blue-haired girl's ammo, with both remaining girl's walking up to the rubble that remained of where Tyrant was, the gun dismissed and replaced with the katana.

They came across Tyrant's body, a large amount of wounds littered across her body showing them a hand with a single finger raced along with a weak curse, both of the upright girls gaining a small smile and helping the fragment up despite her protests.

The grave-tender went over to the downed girl, kneeling down and allowing the girl to climb onto her back, the entire group moving back to Harry and the two keeping his company.

* * *

Harry blinked, surprised to see Tyrant being escorted by her three opponents and not expecting that his fragment of aggression was wounded heavily.

Even if it had been three against one he had expected her to come out on top with a few injuries, though at least this allowed for Tyrant to have a place to go where she would have a decent fight.

He watched silently as Tyrant faded back to his mindscape, getting up from his spot and waving at the otherselves, getting either a nod or a wave back in response before leaving.

He let out a small smile and chuckle when he heard Tyrant complaining about surprises and giant mechanical spider-things, shaking his head before deciding where to go.

* * *

_{I read the newest chapter of Fate's Gamble, and during Tyrant's part thought of possible opponents for her. This is the result, I'm not actually sure if they would win in a straight fight, all I do know is that the only way they won in this fight was a lot of surprises. Only thing I will say on the place is it is an 8 episode anime and it is rather hard to obtain information for it. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. that was an awesome battle scene, dude. Kinda surprised by the crossover though. In case you don't know, the anime crossovered is "Black Rock Shooter" - roughstar333)


	215. Harry of the Dead part 2

_Harry of the Dead Part 2 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

Shidou had turned out to be a pathetic, manipulative, sycophantic, lecherous, pansy ass, worm who only saw how to better advantage himself by building a harem of hormonally imbalanced teens who aren't intelligent enough to realize the world is ending so they don't need to blindly follow their teacher's instructions!

At least, that was Shirou's humble opinion of the pig in man's clothes.

Honestly, he thought he was being a bit generous.

Then again quite a few of his budding followers were eyeing his half naked body like a piece of meat, so he might have been a teensy bit peeved.

"If I still feel your eyes on me in five seconds, I'm coming back there to introduce you to my broom." He barked over his shoulder when his patience neared its end.

Saya smirked as the sheep averted their gazes.

"Who would have thought I would see a man have to deal with so much sexual harassment?"

Saeko shared in her amusement.

"Too think, it's almost like Asama-san is trying to take our jobs. He spends all day cleaning, looks incredibly effeminate, and deals with constant harassment. As a woman I just don't know what to do with myself know."

"He's also a terrific cook and housekeeper!" Shizuka opined from the driver's seat, much to the Infinite Archive's chagrin.

He groaned, but if focusing on his less than masculine tendencies kept their attention off of the rising cult and the collapse of society, then he could let it slide for the sake of the only survivors he actually liked.

At the very least, they had gotten rid of Rei for the moment, even if Takeshi went with her.

That girl just rubbed him the wrong way.

Sure, she had the potential to be a competent survivor, but she had a tendency to become a damsel in distress far too often.

Hell, even Saya didn't need to be rescued, and she has no training in self defense!

Well, he did like Takeshi, so that was a blow to the group, but at least regrouping with them provided a tangible goal to work towards in the short term, and if Rei happened to get bitten along the way . . .

"Ahem," The silver tongued pig cleared his throat.

"I do believe, as the democratically elected leader of this group, that we should make a greater effort to be more inclusive of each other. Your open hostility is proving to be a detriment to the group."

"Oh, I don't remember electing you. Frankly I didn't even know Japan had its own Tea Party." Harry snickered as he rose from his seat.

"But if the majority of people can't stand a monster like me, then what option is there?" He idly noticed Saeko and Kohta twitch at the word 'monster'.

"If you refuse to comply with the wants of the group, you could always leave." Shidou shot back.

The Infinite Archive brought a hand to his chin before nodding in agreement.

"Yes, that's probably wise. I mean frankly, how would I even survive having to defend a bus full of loud, obnoxious students from all of 'Them'? No it's best I take my leave, maybe find a smaller group that's easier to travel with."

For whatever reason Saeko had the mental image of the janitor wearing a fedora and short shorts while rolling his eyes dramatically as he said this.

Pushing that aside she made for the door as well.

"Yes, it does seem ludicrous to drag down the group as we are. Our refusal to comply could very well get someone killed, you would be better off without us."

Takagi was pulling a very trigger happy Kohta right behind her.

It didn't take a genius to realize a golden opportunity had presented itself.

Shirou waited patiently for the others to disembark before presenting his hand to the nurse.

"I believe it's time to depart, Shizuka."

He didn't miss the relieved sigh that parted her lips as she clutched his hand fiercely.

For all the looks he got, Shirou knew she had plenty of reasons to be afraid of the people on this bus.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to take our precious school nurse, Asama-san. She has an obligation to treat the students of-"

Whatever garbage Shidou was spewing was silenced when Shirou hefted his broom like a javelin and threw it, tearing a gash along the swine's cheek and punching a hole through the micro bus' rear door.

Everyone went still as they tried to comprehend what just happened.

Shizuka recovered her motor functions first and pulled Shirou out the door with her.

"You think I went too easy on them?" He wondered aloud, receiving a few incredulous stares as the new group distanced themselves from the ensuing chaos on the bus.

Saeko found herself forming a list of questions for the janitor, and how he punctured a metal bus with a battered piece of wood was quickly rising to the top of the list.

A glance told her the sentiment was at least shared by Saya and Kohta.

"Oh." Shizuka chimed as though struck with an epiphany.

Saya was the first who stopped staring at the impossible janitor.

"What is it?"

"I just realized that, with an injury like that, they really are going to need to find themselves a nurse."

* * *

_{Hope no one minds the Rei bashing, but seriously, every chance there is she gets grabbed by a goon or zombie. And once her mom showed up she couldn't even say she was the best with a spear! - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. not complaining though, just keep it a bit low as I don't want too much bashing. Though I have to agree that Rei is almost always a damsel in distress - roughstar333)


	216. Harry of the Dead part 3

_Harry of the Dead Part 3 by Lonewolf685_

* * *

"Ahem!" The rapidly stripping gaggle of girls paused to look up at a disappointingly unfazed Shirou Asama.

Saeko almost thought he really was blind behind that blindfold to not react to four beautiful woman in their undergarments.

"I just wanted to ask if any of you had an interest in looting the weapon lockers."

"We had those?" Shizuka cocked her head to the side cutely, trying to mask how miffed she was with his blasé response to her near nudity.

Like Busujima, she took a measure of pride in her appearance and the power that came with it, just that she was far more invested in it than Saeko.

Then again, he had already seen her with nothing on, so she would let it slide for now.

Shirou shot her what everyone assumed was a deadpan expression.

"Yes, we do. Where do you think the guns and swords went? The coat closet?"

". . . you say that like its dumb."

* * *

"Could you two not wait for me to unlock it?"

Takashi had the sense to look somewhat ashamed over prying open the lockers, but Kohta was still up in NRA heaven over the shotgun, two rifles, and boxes of ammo they had gotten out of the first two cases.

There was a third locker, which Takashi was about to force open, when the janitor returned with Saya and Saeko in tow.

"We didn't really think to look for a key."

In their defense they had thought the owner of the guns would have kept the key on their person, or in a hiding place not accessible to teens.

The Infinite Archive sighed before producing a key from the folds of his ragged and torn bedsheets (good for hiding a portal to imaginary space) before turning the lock.

Inside they found his usual clothing ensemble, which raised several eyebrows by itself.

A katana encased in a black lacquered sheath with a handle of red and white.

Saeko found her eye drawn in by its ominous aura.

Tyrant's gunblade rested in the back, essentially on 'loan' to him, under the promise he gets some use out of it and clean it often, or she would throw her Valkyr friend at him.

A berserker woman who can make herself immortal and immune to even a ten count Kaleidobreaker with nothing but her pure, unfiltered rage was not someone he wanted to fight unprepared.

The damn hard light claws hurt like all hell, not that he would ever admit to such.

And then there were an odd pair of gloves with metal pressure plates going over the knuckles and what seemed like a cut down double barrel shotgun strapped to the top of each.

"Where on Earth did you get this?" Takagi said, hesitantly picking up a glove and turning it over in her hand.

"Nevada, actually. Clothes I got in England, Yatsufusa I got because I helped the previous owner reunite with her sister (not his finest moment), and the gunblade was a gift from a close friend. Here," He handed her the second ballistic fist, "you don't seem like a close quarters kind of person, but these will take out any of 'Them' in front of you if they get close enough."

Saya slipped them on and found herself curious at how comforting the weight of weapons was.

"Wouldn't this be better suited for someone like you or Takashi?"

Shirou shook his head as he shrugged on his signature coat.

"In this case our, let's say, frontline fighters are pretty well equipped. This is just an insurance policy so our resident genius never has to feel like a damsel in distress. Actually if you use the crossbow Hirano found, you should be able to deal with ranged threats as well without making yourself a target."

The megane had to grunt her acknowledgement as she threw a few jabs at her shadow.

He was really glad he lowered the pressure plate sensitivity, or someone might get hurt by those monstrous sawed offs.

After finishing getting dressed, Shirou noticed Takashi and Saeko were both staring at the remaining swords.

Ignoring all complaints he took Tyrant's blade and rested it on his shoulder.

"How about this?" He nodded to the remaining katana. "You two fight over Yatsufusa, and I'll go make dinner."

By the time he reached the kitchen, Takashi's cries for mercy had long since grown silent.

* * *

"You know it is a woman's duty to cook for a man. It's starting to feel like you just don't have any respect for the fairer sex."

Shirou turned his head towards Saeko, something of a teasing smile on her face as she strolled in, clad in nothing but an apron and the Yatsufusa sword.

He really hoped she didn't end up killing too many living people.

March of the Dead: Yatsufusa isn't exactly subtle when it summons those it killed, though it shouldn't do anything with the undead as Yatsufusa was not the first to claim their lives.

"Are you saying a man cooking is sexist?" He jokingly replied.

"Well how are we going to achieve equality in the workplace if you start to steal all the domestic work too." She said with faux seriousness before letting some of the mirth slip from her face.

"Asama-san, just who are you?" Saeko gestured to malign blade she clutched.

"These do not seem like the tools of janitor, nor do they seem like they are only . . . for show."

"Ah, are you really so keen to the smell of blood after a single day, or," his eyes seemed to bore through her very being from behind the blindfold," maybe you've known for far longer. Tell me, does it keep you up at night, that rush you seek yet deny with a thin veneer of civility and femininity?"

A narrowing of the eyes and twitch of her thumb pressing against Yatsufusa's cross guard confirmed what his soul sight told him.

Honestly it only made him like the girl more.

Whereas Shizuka hides herself by seeming dimwittedness and emphasizing her body, Saeko drew people in with grace and intellect, and while physically skilled to even someone with a passing knowledge of her, her rhetoric was rather conservative and disarming.

To Harry, she was just another monster keeping herself restrained so long as the illusion of society continued.

Now, it was only a matter of time until she cut loose and embraced the new world with gusto.

The tension spiked as in one smooth move the Kendo Club captain drew her new blade.

Tyrant's gunblade all but leapt into Shirou Asama's hand.

All Hell seemed like it was going to break loose, when the stalemate was ended by the crack of Kohta's rifle.

_"Damn it! Cock blocked again!" _They thought before marching off to investigate, looking serene and calm to all the world if not for the crushing grip they had on their respective blades.

* * *

_{ Harry gets to screw around, corrupt Saeko with her past and a truly nasty sword, spread some goodies around, and lay the foundation for removing and improving Rei! Oh what fun :3 - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. looks like Saeko is about to join the maid harem - roughstar333)


	217. Harry of the Dead part 4

_Harry of the Dead Part 4 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

Amid the throngs of the dead, separated only by a gate whose hinges were buckling under the weight bearing down upon it, was a pink haired girl.

She was openly sobbing over her fathers corpse while a scrappy white dog barked its defiance at those that craved their flesh.

The beast was too loyal to leave the girl, the urge to protect and to try to drive 'Them' off overriding long ingrained survival instincts.

Alice was ignorant of all this, her face buried in her father's lapels, the scarlet blossom of life fluid spilled by a coward's blade staining her cheek red.

Everything had just happened too fast for her developing mind to understand.

In a single day, not even twenty four hours, her entire world was torn down and the final guiding light she had was snuffed out.

Why fight?

She was too weak to do much of anything against 'Them'.

Why run?

They were surrounded and penned in on a strangers lawn.

So if she couldn't fight and she couldn't run, why live?

"Mama . . ."

Then the gate crashed, and all Alice had the strength to do was clutch the corpse beneath her as the encroaching dead deafened her with their moans.

She thought she heard a motorcycle in the distance, but didn't see why a dead girl should care.

". . . Papa . . ."

* * *

_I'm sorry Father. I can't still my blades._

Shirou blinked, pausing in handing Kohta a spare magazine while he covered Takashi on the bike, before letting a content smile tug at his lips.

"Atta girl."

Shizuka and Saeko shared a look of bewilderment at his bizarre statement before resuming their packing.

* * *

. . . she wasn't dead.

Alice was genuinely confused about this.

The gate had crashed, 'They' had surged forth, and she thought that would be that.

A second crash, like a wooden door had exploded, had deafened her and muffled the staccato bang of gunfire that followed it.

One by one the wails were abruptly silenced, and little by little a flicker of hope was born inside her.

Absently she noted the dog had ceased his barking, but the wagging of his tail told her he still lived.

Alice nearly leapt out of her skin as a hand came to rest on her head, dread washing over her very being.

Then the hand started to rub her head in a stiff but soothing manner.

"Father does this for me sometimes. It makes me feel . . . warm."

Alice turned around and stared in wonder at the silver haired who looked barely older than herself.

"A-Are you an angel?"

The indecently dressed loli shook her head mechanically.

"No. I'm Jackie the Ripper. Would you like to be my sister?"

* * *

"Can someone explain what the Hell is going on?" Takeshi all but shouted as he waded through the dozens of corpses that made it impossible to travel by bike.

He was less concerned with 'Them' and more so with the silver haired girl, coated head to toe in gore and viscera, being hugged by a pinkette.

The happily wagging dog at their feet just made the image too surreal for his tastes.

"Big sis saved the day!" Alice cried with the exuberance of youth, her childishness standing in sharp contrast to the blood smeared across her.

"Ah, Father is here." Jackie said, the Humvee finally having caught up with Takashi.

Said high schooler turned to the armored vehicle and glared at the janitor sitting on the roof, waving at the macabre girls.

"Father?! You seem barely old enough to be our janitor!"

The Infinite Archive shrugged, jumping down in time to be glomped by a speeding Servant.

"No one bothered to ask?"

* * *

It was an awkward scene in the Humvee the next morning.

No one could stop themselves from staring at the school janitor with the two girls sleeping on his lap.

There was a rightness to it that was unnerving to the others.

Saeko nudged the nurse at the steering wheel.

"Did you know he had a daughter?"

"No." A hurt look crossed her face.

ShE thought they had gotten to be very close, but to find he had kept something so important a secret had her concerned.

"We didn't really talk about his past."

"Too busy having sex to have honest discourse?" Shizuka blanched under the withering remark from Saya.

That Saeko didn't rise to defend her told her the thought wasn't an isolated one.

The Kendo Club captain had the decency not to smirk.

"Regardless, there seems to be a lot of things about Asama-san that don't make a lot of sense. His appearance, the cache of unconventional weapons,"

Her eyes flickered to her sword, as found herself frequently doing, " and now, this child. Just who is Shirou Asama?"

Rei crossed her arms and turned to glare out the window.

"Hell if I know, but I don't trust him."

She was the only one who bothered to look into the house that turned Alice away.

The only one who saw the bodies with their chests torn open and hearts ripped out.

* * *

_{It isn't wrong to think Assassin might want siblings after finding parent figures in Harry and Tamamo? Also we have a bit of conflict brewing in the group! Will they screw it up like Hermione did? Find out next timeeeeeeeee! - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. Knowing Rei's distrust on authority figures, she may screw it up. Also did anybody here watch the boxing match between Paquiao and Mayweather? Just a curiosity as I was editing this omake when the fight was live on Tv. - roughstar333)


	218. Harry of the Dead part 5

_Harry of the Dead Part 5 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

Shirou let out a content sigh as he laid out on the embankment of the river, eyes watching over his children as they enjoyed the river while their clothes were drying. It took a lot of work to get the blood off Alice's clothing, but he was never one to shy away from it.

The dog, now named Primy for obvious reasons, was sound asleep on a sun dappled patch of grass while the others enjoyed themselves.

Well, it was hard to say that Jackie enjoyed the water.

She was more in there for Alice's benefit and safety.

She was more a sandcastle person than one who likes frolicking in the water.

_'Are you upset with me Father?' _He felt her call over the telepathic link between Master and Servant.

_'How could I ever be mad at you? I'm actually very proud you took an interest in someone.'_

He sometimes thought she could really do with interacting with someone, ironically enough, normal.

Not that he took issue with the heart eating, genital mutilation, or complete dependence on parental figures, but it wasn't good for fostering individuality and . . . less violent forms of expression, like Liz and Fran had.

"Just remember, Alice is your little sister, so you have to take care of her."

"I will."

The stern expression on Assassin was nearing nosebleed levels of cuteness, especially when Alice made to glomp her from behind, so the Infinite Archive was grateful for a distraction in the form of Hirano Kouta.

He noted this was one of the rare moments he wasn't carrying his rifle.

"Hey, Asama-san."

"Yo."

". . . Mind if I just come out and say it?"

He was sorely tempted to say he doesn't swing that way, but choked it down.

"I never said you couldn't, I just might not answer."

With that, Kouta plopped down on the grass beside him with a relieved sigh.

"Alrighty then. What's the story with your daughter?"

"Adopted. She was a homeless girl from London I came across on my travels. I couldn't leave her as she was and she's been stuck to me like glue ever since. "

Granted, she was not adopted by any recognized legal system and though it's implied, he didn't meet her in London.

The marksman saw that look of paternal joy on his face and idly thought if he would ever be so lucky.

"How could a little girl kill 'Them' like she did last night?"

"Hehe, well London is known for having some very nasty killers. Kids have to be dangerous to survive."

Kohta knew there was more to it, but moved on regardless.

"And why do you collect weird weapons?"

"Why do you love guns?" The Infinite Archive returned.

"It's just something I do. I love the strange and bizarre, so when I see those things on my travels I take them. Others pick up vases or nick knacks, I pick up weapons."

Kohta nodded his understanding.

"Alright. Last question. If you are so well travelled, why come and be a janitor at our school?"

"Well . . . I just felt it was Fate." He adopted a faux serious expression.

"Or would you rather hear that I'm a multiverse traveling, Vampiric, God of All the World's Evil that came to this world with foreknowledge of the 'Them' because Death herself told me and to satisfy my boredom I sought out the protagonists and became your janitor in order to be close to the story?"

There was no greater safety than safety in audacity.

* * *

Rei glared at the janitor and the lardass, who were laughing so hard they had fallen into the river with the girls.

She didn't try to hide her disdain for the janitor, her scowl leaving Takashi concerned.

"Umm, Rei?"

"What?" She barked.

"Don't you think you might be being a little hard on Shirou?"

"I think we're being too trusting with him! We don't know anything about him and what we do doesn't make sense."

Huh, Takeshi never noticed how bloodshot her eyes were.

She probably spent all night glaring at Shirou and Jackie.

Maybe she just had an issue with authority figures?

With parents in the police force, it wouldn't be too far fetched.

"Have you tried talking to him like Hirano?"

"Don't you remember Shidou? Freaks like him can lie there way out of anything!"

Takashi stifled a groan.

_'Authority issues and projection. What did I see in her?'_

* * *

Shirou and Kohta sat on the back of the Humvee, the wind helping dry them off after their dip in the river.

Apparently the group would wait for the girls, but they would have to suck it up.

The Infinte Archive drummed his fingers idly against his gunblades grip.

"So why were you the one who came to me first?"

"You haven't done wrong by us."

He was actually surprised it was that simple.

Most humans really couldn't be that trusting, Archer being a testament to that.

They had a tendency to look for an angle, and when they can't find it they make one up.

"Besides," Kohta grinned in that insane manner of his, "It's not like we don't have things to hide. It seems pretty hypocritical that we would get on your case just because you have some odd habits. You know how much flack I took for loving guns?"

"Fufu, I can imagine." Shirou didn't need to. He was actually fairly concerned the marksman was going to shoot up the school someday, but with the arrival of 'Them' that wasn't a concern anymore.

As though summoned by the very thought, the Humvee was forced to turn sharply lest it plow through a horde of 'Them'.

Suddenly a rather picturesque day was once more turned into a nightmare as the dead came out in droves, cutting off entire roads with their sheer mass.

A violent turn brought them onto a street with high walls on either side.

The sinking feeling in his stomach only got worse when he caught the glimmer of metal wire barring their path.

Any warning was unnecessary as Shizuka was already spinning the car to avoid a head on collision.

Luckily the two atop the Humvee had the presence of mind to hunker down, or someone could have gone flying, injured themselves, and brought the entire group down as a result.

Seriously, that would have been unbearable to deal with.

Feeling a surge of adrenaline rush threw him, the Infinite Archive jumped down to the ground followed shortly thereafter by the other frontline fighters in Takashi, Jackie, Rei, and Saeko.

'They' weren't that far behind, but Kohta was holding his fire till they were in range.

Bullets weren't cheap, and only a head shot was a kill, so accuracy beat out volume of fire in this case.

"Hey Saeko. How about we play a little game?"

"Oh?" She drew Yatsufusa, the clang of steel sending a shiver of ecstasy down her spine.

"What kind of game would that be?"

"I'll take the 200 on the right you take the 200 hundred on the left, first to finish wins, and winner gets bragging rights."

Saya snorted in derision.

"Are you insane?! You'll just get-"

"Deal." Saeko silenced any dissent with a swing of the malign sword.

"Though wouldn't it be more interesting if the winner owned the loser for a day?"

"I'll take that bet."

If he wasn't so amped for a fight, he might have considered the offer more carefully.

But 'They' were upon them, and with the crack of Kohta's rifle they charged into the waiting arms of the dead.

* * *

When Mrs. Takagi arrived, she was greeted by the sight of a school janitor, who was grumbling about limiters being on too tight, being dragged into a Humvee by a blood soaked Samurai and a buxom nurse while her daughter was covering the eyes of two young girls.

Oh, and a literal mountain of corpses, though that wasn't as odd as the two boys restraining a brunette who was foaming at the mouth with rage directed solely on the now violently rocking armored vehicle.

"What do they teach you kids in school nowadays?!"

* * *

_{Well, Harry hit all Saeko's buttons and is paying the price, Rei is rapidly going insane, and Kohta is the most reasonable person there...nuff said. - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. well damn, a threesome in a Humvee. Nice. Anyway looks like Harry is going to continue to mess with Rei's head. - roughstar333)


	219. No, Just No

_No, Just No! By Lonewolf686_

* * *

Medusa strolled into the living room after sleeping off her late night visit to the First Blood Bank of Mitsuzuri, and was perplexed by the sight of Harry, Shirou, Sakura, Rin, and . . . Sion, _bawling_ their eyes out in the corner.

She was almost concerned until she noticed Zelretch cackling in a plush armchair, Len and Nel being stroked in his lap.

"What did you do?" She eyed the normally composed alchemist and wondered what could do _that_ to her.

"Oh, are you sure you want to see?"

A smile split his face in two, mirrored by the Succubi being stroked.

The magi turned to Medusa with mechanical slowness and released a ghostly wail of, "Noooooooo!"

And without hesitation she told the Zelretch, "Do it."

* * *

A hop, skip, and jump across the Kaleidoscope left Medusa and Zelretch, with a cat on each shoulder, on the front lawn of the Tohsaka house of an alternate world.

Feeling a bit like Scrouge being led by the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future, she edged closer to the nearest window.

". . ."

"Well?" Zelretch downing a glass of wine that wasn't there a second ago.

". . . . . ."

Len and Nel were now using her legs as scratching posts, shredding her jeans.

". . . . . . . . . Grrk!" The Servant jolted as Zelretch slid the Gorgon Breaker over her eyes.

Free of the horrors before her, she bent forward and wretched violently.

"No. That just can't happen. It's impossible!"

"You wanna see Hogwarts? I hear the real Mad Eye Moody was hired for the second year, so Gilderoy Lockhart was appointed as the best History of Magic teacher since Hogwarts founding!"

A horrid madness crept through her mind as she collapsed to her knees, tears flowing unrestrained down her face.

"How . . . how could this happen?" She choked out, finding comfort in collapsing upon the ground stained by the tears of those who came before her.

"He got his letter to Hogwarts before he ever had a mental breakdown and started violating his sister. Funny, even Nasu, "

The wall opposite the second cracked," said that he would have been great at anything he did, except magecraft. He's actually a fantastic hacker in many worlds."

Her mind was beginning to erode, sanity becoming a distant memory.

How could _He_ be in the same room as Rin, Sakura, Sion, and . . . and herself?!

There was no hostility, no one reaching across the table to strangle the life out of _Him._

Why was Sion leaning into_ His _side, her fingers interlocked with_ His?_

Why was Rin talking to_ Him _with a gleam of respect in her eyes?

And why were Sakura AND the other Medusa laughing at _HIS JOKES?_

Thankfully the last of Medusa's sanity was washed away like sand on the beach, and sweet, sweet oblivion claimed her.

It tasted of chocolate.

* * *

Zelretch left the sobbing gorgon with the others and returned to his chair, the Succubi returning to his lap.

A mad laugh rang out as hands and paws were rubbed together with deliberate slowness.

"I wonder who we should introduce to Shinji next?"

* * *

_{Who wants brain bleach? The world Zelretch tortured everyone with is from "_**Matou Shinji and the Philosopher's Stone" by AlfheimWanderer. **_Not everything here has happened in the story, but it's still a WTF kind of read._

_And I am totally laughing in plush armchair and stroking a cat as I write this :3 - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. well it is kinda wtf to read, but it has very good characterization and plot twists though - roughstar333)


	220. Harry of the Dead part 6

_Harry of the Dead Part 6 By Lonewolf686_

* * *

Shirou's first opinion of Takagi Saya's family upon seeing her home and it's defenses was that they were intelligent and resourceful.

Upon seeing the security and order inside the compound, he found they could be stern and forceful.

And when he saw the execution of the Don's friend of 25 years be used as a demonstration of the necessity for putting down the dead, he was pretty damn impressed.

Sure, right wing ultra nationalists were equated with the mafia, thus Saya's father being called Don Takagi, but he won't deny they get good results in short order.

Still he couldn't really focus too much on the execution with Saeko outright groping him half the time.

"Stupid 24 hour bets." His grumbling was rewarded with a demure laugh that was in no way mocking.

Said laughing Samurai was face down on her bed, curtesy of the Takagi who were gratefully enough to provide them private rooms, while he and Shizuka rubbed lotion into her back.

Pitched combat against hundreds of corpses lusting after your flesh, followed by rough sex in a Humvee that cheapens out on the extra padding, can lead to injury.

Though in his opinion, the worst she got were a few pulled muscles and a bite or two.

Her still being alive is clarification enough over who bit her.

"Fufu, you accepted the deal, so you have no _right_ to complain about taking responsibility for your actions."

_Thank God, Chtullu, and Akasha for contraceptive charms. Never leave home without them . . . especially after I saw Shizuka poke holes in the condoms._

Shirou rolled his eyes and pressed a bit harder into the knot between her shoulders.

"I don't think that's going to be an issue, though what would Takashi say if I did?"

She felt a touch morose at the the thought before turning her head to glare at her tormentor/masseuse.

"This isn't the first time you've shown a keen insight into myself and . . . others."

Shizuka paused in her ministrations to eye Shirou curiously before resuming her work.

"It seems almost unnatural to find a man with such an insight into woman."

"I could have been a woman in a past life."

"Per-perhaps!" Shirou smirked as Shizuka had reached her thighs.

"But unless you have memories of being a woman, I don't think that is applicable.

_I have plenty, though this isn't the time or place for a Mahou Shoujo . . . though he knew Shizuka would pounce at the opportunity._

_"_Well what do you believe is the case? I'm still yours to command, so ask away."

"Were you perhaps raised by a single mother?"

"No, but I had two aunts, an anti-social uncle, and a massive troll for a grampa."

"Girlfriends?"

"it's kinda in the northern hundreds, to be honest."

That got the woman to stop.

It wasn't am exactly pleasant thought when someone you like has that many notches on their bedposts.

Shizuka actually seemed surprisingly hurt by the idea.

"So . . . did you break up with them, or did hundreds of woman dump you?"

Neither answer was all that flattering.

Being faced with the idea that she might either be used up and cast aside, or find something horrible about him that leads her to flee in-

"No, we're all still together. As much as I hate the word, they are right to call it a "Harem"."

". . . I was not expecting that." Came Saeko's rather confused reply.

"A harem that big?"

A rosy tinge crept up the Infinite Archive's cheeks.

"Well, I told you guys that I've traveled. Thing is, I tend to find more than interesting weapons out there. Most are pretty long distance, but a few choose to stay closer."

"Then that makes you like some anime protagonists?" Shizuka questioned.

"Some have called me that, yes."

Saeko restrained herself from openly gaping at his declaration.

"That makes . . . a lot of sense. I'm unsure what to think of that."

A thought struck her regardless.

"Is _that _why you were nudging me towards Takashi? Because you didn't think we would approve of some harem?"

Cue not-so-innocent eye roll followed by whistling.

"And if I was?"

"Well then," At some points Shizuka's hands went from Saeko's waist to his as the Samurai rolled onto her back, a predatory glint in her eye.

"I'll just have to add you to my harem, since you don't seem to think I'd get along with yours."

It was times like this Shirou was reminded just how terrifying humans can be.

* * *

Rei took her ear away from the door and growled in primal fury about Shirou being just like Shidou.

He was building a truly massive harem,after all, and the similarity in pronunciation didn't help either.

Then a thought struck her out of the blue.

_If the sword bimbo and the dumb blonde are screwing him, then they aren't going to be going after Takashi!_

After cycling through a whirlwind of emotion and paranoid conspiracies, she turned on her heel to find the current apple of her eye.

Takashi then lost his virginity through near bipolar hate / make up sex.

It was times like this Takashi was reminded just how terrifying humans can be.

* * *

_{Not enough time for action or proofreading, Ciao __\- Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. well I had enough time for action and proofreading, though I hate ants for invading my room. Also Takashi became the buttmonkey didn't he? - roughstar333)


	221. Harry of the Dead part 7

_Harry of the Dead Part 7 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

Primy was a good dog.

He has a kind owner who takes him on lots of walks, and doesn't even use a leash.

She is protected by a loving and supporting group of youths, who were liberal in scratching him behind the ear when a lull in the action arose.

So it was no surprise he was rather attached to all- well, most of them.

Rei couldn't reach that sweet spot if her life depended on it.

Why was this relevant?

Because the portly human was currently being hounded by several older humans for the firearms he was so enamored with, and this offended the dog formerly known as Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All.

A sharp eye turned to the inhuman one beside him.

Jackie met Primy's gaze and nodded her agreement.

"Father would not approve of harm to his friends."

"Woof." Which in dog terms went something along the lines of 'Let us hang these curs by their entrails and leave the crows to sort out the mess.'

Jackie offered him a knife, which he clutched firmly between his teeth, before marching off to confront the peasantry.

* * *

"Well . . . at least you can sharpen your medical expertise when it comes to treating knife wounds . . ." Shirou said lamely as Shizuka was performing triage on the men trying to seize the group's guns.

Jackie was beside him, looking indifferent to the world except for the way her hand clutched onto his side.

Her other arm was firmly wrapped around Alice's shoulder as she in turn squeezed a suspiciously innocent looking dog.

His fur might have been pristine, but Shirou could see the spots of red on his teeth and lolling tongue.

_I seem to attract the weirdest things._

They both thought before returning to watch the nurse treat the slasher victims.

They would live, but they would certainly have a rational fear of dogs for the rest of their days.

* * *

Saeko sat before Don Takagi, a truly resplendent blade of Japanese make and artistry laid out before her.

It was a gift.

A gift to repay a debt he had to her father for offering his guidance in the Don's time of need.

It would be rude to decline that which was offered to her, an offense to the man and to the sword.

However, she had to do so all the same.

"Forgive me, Don Takagi, but I can not accept your most gracious of gifts." She bowed low, her forehead reaching the tatami mat.

Souichirou's face, hard as though carved from stone, shifted into a scowl.

"And what makes you so boldly decline?"

Saeko presented him with her own katana.

"I know it may insult you to refuse your steel, but the sin would be far greater if I were to set aside the sword that has guided me to this point."

Along the handle was inscribed the swords name. _March Of The Dead: Yatsufusa._

He drew the Katana from it's sheath, finding the blade to be the deepest black, as though it drew in the light around it.

It seemed to have an ominous aura to it that would have frightened a lesser man.

The edge was keen and was undoubtably as sharp now as the day it was forged

Most of all, he got the impression the sword did not approve of him wielding it.

"I see." He returned the sword to its current master.

"It would be an insult to the sword to have it share its wielder with another. Is their not anything I can do settle my debts?"

Saeko considered the steel between them for a moment.

"Would you do me the honor of a friendly spar? I have yet to face another, blade to blade."

Don Takagi bellowed heartily.

There truly wasn't a Busujima he wouldn't like.

* * *

Rei leaned into Takashi's side, the both of them standing on her bedroom balcony, reveling in their afterglow.

She . . . expected more from Takashi.

He may have been nothing but a gentleman, but . . . he was clumsy in all the wrong ways.

Sure, she was the top, had set the pace, and initiated everything, but she had thought he might have had better intuition.

At least she had thoroughly laid her claim now, and the release did wonders for her psyche.

"We have plenty of time to improve . . ."

She choose to ignore his nervous gulp.

Rei just wanted to enjoy the moment, and contemplate his training later.

Of course, the universe once again choose to conspire against her when a familiar bus rolled through the gates.

* * *

_{ ...I'm not the only one who thinks Zeke could be this world's version of Primate Murder, zombie edition, am I? __Also, even in victory, Rei gets screwed over :3 - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. I hate ants. Reason? They invaded my room - roughstar333)


	222. Another Origin: The Demon Prince

Another Origin: The Demon Prince by Ikaruga

A lone woman drunkenly weaved through the ruins of her clan's broken home.

Moments before, she felt an odd disturbance in her dark domain.

As she scaled the grey barren rocks she found a small bleeding child with black messy hair.

"Ranmaru?" she mumbled confusedly,feeling something from the child she connected with.

The sound of her voice drew the attention of the boy who turned his emerald eyes towards her before losing his battle with consciousness.

Alarmed, she surged forward and picked up the bleeding child before rushing towards the camp the few insanely loyal followers of her clan had built amidst the ruins.

The men were alarmed that their demon queen arrived with a child in her hands, but a medic soon ran forward and started bandaging the boy when he was carefully pried out of their mistresses hands.

* * *

-Linebreak-

* * *

Harry was understandably confused when he woke up on an hard bed staring to a damaged ceiling.

Carefully turning his head, he saw a gruff man asleep on a chair.

Turning his head to the other side showed a damaged wall, which through one of the holes in the wall he could see a mountain vista.

He turned his head back to the man and let out a soft "Sir?"

The man instantly awoke, shooting to his feet while his hands lowered to the handles on his waist.

He spat some exotic sounding words that left Harry very confused.

"I don't understand Sir." Harry replied.

The man spat another string of exotic sounds before making a gesture to stay put.

Harry nodded his understanding and the man soon left the room.

The man soon returned with a long black haired lady in tow and another man.

The second man checked him over while the lady watched with an odd vacant but focused look.

Once the second man gave a step back and turned to speak to the lady, a black hand erupted from the floor.

Harry flinched back from the abruptness of its appearance and that it nearly touched his face.

He looked nervously between it and the three adults as it slowly approached and caressed his cheek before slowly moving upward towards his scar.

It trailed along his scar, the men missed it but Harry saw the frown form on the woman's face, and then saw how it turned thunderous.

The hand recoiled from reaching his hairline and then returned with an companion and tore into Harry's forehead.

Intense pain erupted from the scar and the last thing Harry wondered where the blood was as the world turned black upon him again.

* * *

-Linebreak-

* * *

Harry started into the awareness, attempting to bolt upright, he was immediately pulled back into a warm embrace, a voice above him murmured with an odd echo in her voice.

He froze not understanding what was said and tried to take in the environment.

He was on his back on something warm.

Two slender arms held him close and in the corner in his eye he saw an odd multi-roofed tower in an state of decay.

He tried to relax the best he could.

He oddly felt wanted in his odd position as he realized somebody was holding him close.

He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling and fell asleep without realizing.

* * *

-Linebreak-

* * *

Harry slowly earned the language of his new home, and learned the name of his new adoptive mother.

The men under his mother's command where initially wary of his presence.

But once they saw Harry successfully imitate his new mother's black hands he was much more welcome.

He was surprised how easy it was, he just followed his mother's gesture and willed it very hard, as a way to connect to the odd woman that had claimed him as her own.

Upon seeing his work herself, she gave him an odd look, but ended with a bone crushing hug and being carried around like an boy-sized doll for the rest of the day.

* * *

-Linebreak-

* * *

Several years passed and Harry started growing quickly with his new diet.

His mastery over the new language also improved and he was gifted a large dagger with his new clan's emblems.

The men showed him how to use the blade as a short sword duo his size and how to avoid attacks.

Between the public damaged library and the hidden one of several family members, Harry learned of his new clan's proud history and from the stories of the men he learned of its downfall to its current state.

Yet despite the broken state, he was proud of his clans meager domains and wished to return it to its former glory when he got older.

Meanwhile, Harry imitated the moves and tricks his mother did upon intruders who wanted to steal the defeated clan's remaining riches.

As time passed, his mother became more coherent as well and stopped wandering far behind the clan's remaining territory.

* * *

-Linebreak-

* * *

The death of the second ruler of the land even reached the remote and forbidden lands of his home.

Harry, despite nearly reaching the age of 10 could see how the man warily started fortifying the sparsely repaired ruins and how the villagers that provided them food started to prepare for the worst.

His mother started to gaze into the far horizons, seemingly trying to divine an answer from the skies how the remnants of the clan could navigate the coming turbulent times.

Their options were taken from them however.

* * *

-Linebreak-

* * *

Harry carefully walked alongside the steep drop looking for his mother.

Although her excursions were rare these days, they did happen and Harry made it his self-appointed duty to find his mother and guide her home.

He had a book in the small backpack he had in case she was trying to find the future in the skies and he had to wait for to come out of her trance.

After rounding the edge he saw an empty natural viewing platform, the dead tree in the center was clearly untouched so with a sigh Harry made his way back to the unmanned outer gate.

'That is another popular spot empty.' He thought as he stared at the empty gate in thought.

The men having fortified themselves in the second and third lines of defense.

'The gate is closed, so mother did not go outside through here, and the men said they had closed the hole on the west side.' Harry thought as he tried to eliminate whether his mother had left the castle grounds or not.

His thoughts where rudely interrupted when the gate was suddenly busted open in a flash of light.

And then a well-muscled golden haired man stepped through the smoking remains of the gates.

'That is an a lot of bright yellow he is wearing.' Harry thought as he stared at the man in surprise before he remembered the same man just kicked in the front door.

Startled into action he drew his oversize dagger in one hand, and focused his power in his other.

The man spotted his movement and turned towards him.

"Boy, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice gentle but Harry heard the steel of somebody used being in command.

"Leave stranger." Harry demanded.

The longer he observed the man, the more power he could feel emanate from him.

The man raised his eyebrow and slowly moved his way towards the boy.

With each step Harrt got a better taste at his power and with some shame he shouted out.

"Mother!" The cry caused the man to stop in puzzlement, only to leap back in alarm as the ground all but spat out Harry's mother from a dark void that appeared from the ground.

"Oichi!" The man blurted out in surprise.

He look towards Harry and compared their same pitch black hair, in the murk that surrounded the lands of the broken clan.

He saw more similarities and leaped to a conclusion.

"You had son?!" He broke in a smile and raised his hands.

"I was worried about finding a kid here." he saw the woman continued her murderous advance.

"Oichi, don't you recognize me, it's me, Ieyasu Tokugawa, I know I have grown much since you last saw me but you know I wouldn't hurt a kid." Ieyasu rapidly explained as he backpedaled away from the murderous woman.

Oichi halted and gave Ieyasu a measured glance.

"I forgive you Lord Happy." she spoke airily as her murderous disposition disappeared like it never existed.

The echo that used to lace her voice was distant now. She turned around and picked up Harry, uncaring that he was still busy putting away his dagger.

Holding Harry like an oversized plush toy, she gave Ieyasu a blank stare and started walking away.

Ieyasu stared for a moment at the silent dismissal and sudden change of mood before giving chase.

"Oichi, I can't leave you here in these ruins. Do you even have somebody here to tutor your son?"

The few last words stopped Oichi in her tracks before she slowly shook her head.

"Then why don't you both go with me back to Mikawa? I can set everything up there." Ieyasu pressed his point.

Oichi stood still for a moment before giving a single nod in agreement.

Harry blinked in surprise at the ease his Mother agreed.

"Mother, should we not inform the men?" he asked shyly.

Oichi paused again, this time putting Harry to the ground, with a wave of her arm Harry understood he should get to it so that his mother could talk to this Ieyasu person in private.

* * *

-Linebreak-

* * *

The castle in Mikawa had a complete different atmosphere then of the fallen Nobunaga clan.

Aside from the obvious difference of being intact, the castle was full of life.

Harry honestly preferred the solemn silence of his old home.

From the upper level of the Donjon, he watched Ieyasu ride out again in the search of allies against his rival.

When he looked to his side, he saw his mother have an odd glance in her eyes, and vowed to himself to keep a close eye on her.

That night he was grateful he did, his mother wondered off in her typical manner towards the same direction Ieyasu had set off.

Harry close on her heels.

From there, Harry stumbled into his first battlefield.

* * *

-Linebreak-

* * *

Harry, a year older now felt he had aged many more.

Ieyasu was most unhappy with the mother and child combo wondering on the battlefield.

He was horrified how powerful the pair were and did his utmost to stuff them both into the nearest castle or stronghold under his control after the battle.

Only for the pair to slip past the guards and into the next fight.

And the one after until Ieyasu gave up trying to contain the pair.

He saw Ieyasu weep next to the body of his vengeance maddened friend, the man having dealt the finishing blow minutes before.

He saw his mother attempting to distract him and pull the man back to his duties.

The blood soaked field might be theirs, but bullet-ridden fields did not make an empire.

Harry turned away from the scene as he heard Ieyasu scramble from the ground, he remained watchful for any survivors with a grudge to settle and kill the man he actually liked.

Despite the rough meeting, the man genuinely seemed to care about everyone under his rule, and had taken time to ensure Harry knew how to throw a punch should he lose his weapon and abilities.

Suddenly the trio stiffened as they felt something make its presence clear.

Warily looking around, Harry missed the portal forming behind them.

His mother's shout was too late for Harry to avoid the ethereal hand grabbing him at the mid-riff, bound his arms and dragging him towards the portal.

Ieyasu leapt forward despite his exhausted state, only to bounce off against a shimmering field.

With a shriek of rage, darkness enveloped Oichi and she charged the barrier with all her might.

It seemed to buckle for a moment before it broke.

But it was too late, through the portal they saw an elderly man snatch Harry's clothing and drag him through.

Ieyasu seemingly teleported, throwing a flying fist of light.

It shot through the air where the portal was, leaving the pair staring at the empty bullet ridden ground.

* * *

-Linebreak-

* * *

It had been a few stressful years for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

One fateful evening the wards he had placed around Privet Drive 4 collapsed violently upon themselves, destroying the house and harming the three muggles inside.

The release of magic garnered the attention of two squads of oblivators who dived into the minds of the said muggles as Dumbledore arrived to investigate the situation.

By then, a few members of the team already knew that the Boy-Who-Lived was the Boy-Who-Was-Mistreated.

The Daily Prophet shared the misery next day and Dumbledore weathered a storm he barely managed to survive with beard and hat intact.

He had lost his position at the International Confederation of Wizards and his tenure as headmaster was mired in suspicion now with extensive checks being done into his history of decisions.

While he outwardly was unscathed in the Wizengamot, he knew the vultures where circling around him.

The next few years where hard on the old wizard.

But one day Fate smiled upon him and he found an ancient book written by an esoteric 'Zelretch' in the forbidden section of the library as he searched for ways to find the Boy-Who-Had-Disappeared.

The extensive summoning ritual required a lot things however and he set out the next year gathering the things needed.

Sadly,the last few hardest to get ingredients caught the attention of the department of mysteries, which in turn garnered the interest of the DMLE.

Forced to explain why he needed the borderline legal and illegal ingredients he was soon turning the ritual into a show for all to see.

So with a weary sigh, surrounded by a few unspeakables and aurors together with the Minister of Magic and the department heads he had brought with him, he started a long incantation.

He didn't need to know that the two teachers, Minerva and Severus where both looking on as well.

Soon as described the portal opened above the book containing the information of the ritual he was doing, it was also functioning as the centerpiece of the arcane circles he had drawn.

With a flick of his wand, he formed the magical hand that would go through he portal and retrieve the subject.

Through his wand he felt that the hand caught the quarry, but the boy was heavily resisting.

The hand nearly dissipated, so Dumbledore reached out and yanked the boy through.

With a clap the portal disappeared and they saw a stunned, long messy black haired young boy with stunning green eyes.

"Hello my bo . . ." Dumbledore started before he threw himself backward on instinct, moments later he felt the sting of a blade cutting open his arm.

Moments later he felt foul magic forming and he snapped a protego into existence, just in time to see a black claw slash it apart.

It had bought him time to scrabble away further from the enraged boy.

One of the aurors reacted first by throwing a stunner, and received a knife in the chest for his trouble as a black hand shielded the boy from the red spell.

The rest of the wizards and witches leapt into action, throwing binding hexes, stunners and other incapacitating spells while trying to avoid the black claws that sprung up from the floors and walls.

With a snarl, Snape threw a cutting curse that plowed its way through the black hands guarding the boy and bit deeply the boy.

To the shock of the aurors and Amelia Bones, the boy barely reacted to the damage and focused his efforts on Snape.

The opening allowed one of the medic's to drag the dying auror away and safe his life.

The knife was gone and his wound was bleeding heavily.

Dumbledore scrambled to his feet and threw the most powerful stunner he ever had.

The spell bludgeoned its way through the black claw facing him and smashed into Harry, blasting him across the ritual room into the wall, knocked clean out.

A moment of silence descended until the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge peeked from the burly auror he was hiding behind and loudly demanded an explanation.

Soon the rest of the room joined in, ignoring the boy who was groggily coming to.

Snape noticed a moment to late as he walked towards the boy to bind him, and for his trouble received an uppercut that send him sailing against ceiling.

Dumbledore sidestepped to avoid Harry launching himself which landed him next to Amelia who lashed out with an old fashioned baton she had drawn when Harry knocked out Snape.

Harry blocked with his left arm and tried to break the arm holding the baton with his other, but came up short as Amelia drew her arm back.

With Harry distracted, she jabbed a stunner against his temple, staggering him backward.

Without pause, she launched a second one that glanced Harry's shoulder as he tried to dodge.

He fell down and Amelia hesitated a moment before shooting a third on his prone body, and then launched a large variety of binding spells binding him magically and physically.

"Well, he certainly does not appreciate being kidnapped Albus." Amelia spoke as she double checked that Harry was secure.

"Is Snape alive?" she asked the healer who was checking him.

"Skull fracture." the woman hissed out as she worked.

'Shame you didn't punch harder Harry.' Amelia thought as she watched the healer work.

She turned towards the bloody knife on the ground, wondering briefly how Harry had tried to retrieve it during the fight, she suspected one of the black claws did it for him but a pensive memory would confirm that.

She cast a few detection spells on the blade and to her pleasant surprise it did not bear any curses or poisons.

The enchantments present where to strengthen the steel and keep the edge sharp.

It also allowed some channeling of sorts.

She pulled out one of the evidence bags she always carried around for the 'just in case' scenario's and bagged it.

She saw Fudge was still demanding explanations when she spotted that the book responsible for the summoning lay burned out in the middle of the circle.

With a frown, she added to see who was responsible for burning away the boy's only hope home.

". . . and he should be locked up in Azkaban!" Fudge finished his rant.

"He will not Minister." Amelia interrupted cutting off whatever response Dumbledore was cooking up.

"From his point of view, he was kidnapped by unknown persons and he moved to defend himself. If you still wish to pursue that course of action, you better be ready to explain why the Boy-Who-Lived is in Azkaban." she finished.

Fudge purpled before huffing.

"Nevermind!" he exclaimed.

"Dumbledore, this mess is your responsibility now!" he shouted as he stomped out of the ritual room.

The wounded auror was stabilized and also carted out while the unspeakables had disappeared during the chaos.

She turned her attention back to Harry and saw he was already returning back to the land of living.

"What a monstrous resistance to magic." Amelia commented, gaining a nod from the remaining auror in the room.

The boy had already orientated himself and with a furious expression on his face Amalia saw that tiny black claws, hidden in his own shadow where already working on his physical bindings.

"Dumbledore." she called out, interrupting the medic working on his arm. "

He is already awake and attempting to escape." The elderly man blinked in surprise before hurrying over.

"Harry my boy, have you calmed down?" The boy merely glared and spat a few foreign words that had Dumbledore frowning.

He carefully replied in the same tongue, but the way he spoke made clear it was a language Dumbledore did not use often.

"Fine, I will speak the southern barbarian tongue." Harry spat with a heavy accent.

"Know that you will gain nothing but my mother's anger from capturing me. Ieyusa will not give up his ambitions for me."

"Harry my boy, your mother is dead, and we only brought you home." Dumbledore replied in a calm tone.

Harry barked a harsh laugh.

"Moments before you dragged me away, I saw my mother very much alive old fool."

"And why might your mother be then Harry?" Amelia asked, for her it was clear it was happened but she knew Dumbledore would have a hard time accepting it that his plans for the boy where derailed further.

"Azai Oichi." Harry replied proudly, with a smirk he added. "Also known as the Demon Queen."

Dumbledore looked mightily displeased while the rest of the room looked rather puzzled.

Amelia saw a form of recognition in Harry's face. 'Clever, he used that to find out how far from home he is.'

"Why did you take me?" he demanded.

"You went missing from your Aunt and Uncle, we worked a long time to bring you home." He pointedly ignored the look of outrage from McGonagall, Amelia and the medic.

"They were not my family, that was not my home. I was home with my mother, you took me away from that." Harry bit back.

"I am sorry my boy, the ritual was an one way summoning." Dumbledore replied, sounding as regretful as his words, but his expression did not match this.

Harry looked shocked for a full second before turning into rage.

A black aura gathered around him and with a snap all his physical bonds failed.

His ability to launch himself and Dumbledore showed that his magical bindings already had failed.

As Dumbledore sailed across the room and slammed into the wall Amelia thundered in her sternest voice.

"Stop!" it paused Harry long enough for her to continue.

"What would your mother think seeing you rampage like a spoiled toddler."

She received a venomous glare for her troubles but Harry did not pounce the unconscious Dumbledore.

Momentarily ignoring the glaring boy she turned to McGonagall who stood warily.

"What were Dumbledore's plans after Harry had returned?" McGonagall shrugged hopelessly.

"He did not share that with us." Amelia felt like punching Dumbledore herself, followed by Fudge for not thinking about asking about that.

"Fine, Harry, you are with me." she ordered to the surprise of the room.

Harry gave her a wary once over before nodding slowly.

"Very well Ma'am." He answered measuredly.

Harry mind was working furiously, he was somehow abducted from a great distance where the upcoming ruler of the land was, nor the infamous demon queen was unheard off.

Finding a way home could not be done abound, and clearly the woman taking him in his care had some authority.

'Best to play along for now.'

Amelia looked pleased.

"I see you have been raised well. I am Amelia Susan Bones, head of the DMLE." She saw a flicker of confusion.

"I am head of the security forces." She explained and saw a glimmer of respect enter the boys eyes.

'Prideful of his origins, respects strength.' Amelia noted in her mind.

With Harry walking beside her, she marched out of her room to the nearest floo, ignoring the flabbergasted room.

After a quick explanation, she called Moody and commanded him to go to her home.

Leaping through the fire herself a few moments later.

Harry warily watched the fire before mimicking her motions and stepping through.

He nearly fell face first into the ground after exiting the floo, but with a twist of his limbs he turned the fall into a roll and landed in a combat crouch.

"ALWAYS VIGILANT" a new voice shouted in approval.

Harry turned towards the sound and saw an older man with an fake eye and a wooden leg.

Scars dotted his visage garnering the respect Harry had for the man, this man walked battlefields and walked out of them alive.

"Aunt Amelia?" a younger girl asked with long hair.

"Who is he and why is Moody here?" she asked.

"Well Susan, this boy here is Harry Potter." Amelia said in a manner of introduction.

* * *

{Sengoku BASARA 3 in in case you are wondering.

Might cook up either an Eve Online one next, or a Warriors Orochi one next. I am sure Harry could appreciate dealing with another snake-themed villain. - Ikaruga}

(P.S. I was wondering when there would be a Sengoku Basara or Another Origin omake would be posted, but Damn this is nice - roughstar333)


	223. Harry of the Dead part 8

_Harry of the Dead Part 8.5 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

The situation at the gate of the Takagi compound was so tense you could cut it with a bayonet, kind of like how Rei was trying to with Shidou's neck.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here you patriarchy propagating, sexist, misogynistic pig!" Rei ground out in barely restrained fury, which was a marked improvement over how she had been acting over the last few days.

The swine gave her a crooked smile as sweat trickled down in a deluge.

"Oh, do you intend to kill me for stumbling onto your love nest?"

It couldn't be questioned that he damn well knew when teenagers had been going at.

He had a nose for it.

"Really, Miyamoto-san, I never took you for a killer, but if that is what you've became then who am I to stop you?" He said with the bayonet poised to be driven through the soft pallete of his mouth.

Though if it weren't shaking so much as it was he might have lost some of his smugness.

"Grr! You're may be the bastard who held me back a year to hurt my dad, but you still aren't worth killing!" She lowered the blade from his throat, not willing to sully her earlier euphoria any more than it had been.

Shirou, on the other hand. . .

"Wait a second. The reason you don't trust this man, to the point you wanted us to leave him with 'Them' when we fled the school, was because he held you back a year? And you!" He wheeled from Rei to Shidou.

"To get back at a cop, that was the best you could come up with? Not having her expelled, encourage people to bully her in the hopes she kills herself, or have her sexual assaulted and then blackmailed with photos of the act?!"

_Not that I approve of any of that, but it's the spirit of it! Of all the things, he went for the most banal._

"W-well yeah." They both stuttered upon being confronted with the inanity of it all.

"But you make it sound do trivial . . ."

Though Shidou was definetly going to keep those ideas in mind if there was a next time.

Shirou was of the mind that there would be no second chances for him, or any of his STD ridden flock.

"Jackie."

"Yes Father." The silver haired girl seemingly appeared in front of the bus before slipping inside.

The resulting screams and spurts of arterial blood on window panes drew the eye so well no one noticed the gunblade he materialized in his coat until it was raised to eye level with the swine.

"Goodbye, and thanks for all the fish."

A crack, and then Shidou was no more.

* * *

Takashi gaped at the sight of Rei wailing on the janitor, who was showing remarkable restraint even as the butt of her rifle slammed into his jaw.

That the gun cracked instead of his jaw was not lost on him.

He knew she was going . . . well, Looney Toons of their asses, but everyone handled pressure differently.

From the looks Shizuka had sent the men, mostly Shirou, she tended to be horny.

Saeko was tempering that with an unhealthy amount of bloodlust.

Kohta tried to maintain order with military doctrine and tactics, blowing off steam with every pull of the trigger.

Even Alice could cry herself to sleep in Jackie's arms, though how _that_ girl coped was a mystery.

Maybe it was her father complex?

_What exactly have I done to cope? Is there even a need?_

Takashi knew that, as bad as the situation was, it could be far worse for him.

Hell, he had been coasting by in the group so far.

_I can't imagine how bad things would be if I was the leader!_

But he wasn't, and beyond getting them out of the school were he seemed to take the initiative, Shirou had been taking charge.

_He made Busujima lethal enough to cut down scores of 'Them', could comprehend Kohta's love of firearms, recognized Saya's intellect and talent for exposition, and could even be mature enough ( or immature, depending on your perspective ) to satisfy Shizuka._

_Then why hasn't he helped Rei?_

That wasn't a bad question.

Did he not like her? Was she not worth his time?

Was he stretched to far managing everyone else?

Did he think she didn't need any help?

_No, that would be ridiculous! We all need someone to latch-_

"Oh." There hadn't been a need for Shirou to be there for Rei, because Takashi should already have been there.

He palmed his face most violently.

"I was such a fool."

* * *

Shirou saw the gears turn in Takashi's head and had the fight off the urge to sigh.

Saeko apparently doesn't find that very appealing in her men.

"Took you long enough." He whispered with glee, sidestepping a sloppy swing of Rei's bayonet.

Darting around her back, Shirou gave her a light kick in Takashi's direction.

By light, he meant she just flew ten feet, but on the plus side her spine was intact.

The tangle of limbs finally arrested their movement on the grassy lawn, too shocked to do much of anything beyond stare at each other.

Rei, having landed on top, soon remembered whose entrails she was trying to extricate from their fleshy home, and tried to return to her rigorous attempted murder only to find her movements arrested by Takashi.

"I'm sorry Rei. I wasn't there when you needed me to be, and I hurt you."

Rei tore her eyes away from the object of her enmity and onto the one clutching her with such desperation.

"I may never be Hisashi, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Ta-Taka-" Whatever she was going to say was cut off by his lips coming up to meet hers and everything else seemed to melt away.

The hate, indignation, paranoia, just flowed off her like water in his embrace.

* * *

The Infinite Archive watched this intimate scene from a healthy distance, hands firmly clasped on Jackie's shoulders while she fumed.

Attacks on Father were very serious, after all.

"Well at least he finally manned up and took responsibility for his actions."

Expecting Saeko to respond to his offhand remark about men taking responsibility, he was surprised to find her absent.

As well as Shizuka.

Alice.

And Primy.

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM SHIROU-SAMA / FATHER!"

Racing across the compound on in the Humvee, bearing down on the totally unaware love birds, were the enraged forms of Saeko, Alice, Shizuka with a knife wielding Primy firmly between her buxom, and Jackie.

Shirou looked down and saw he was holding a log.

"I'm both proud and horrified . . . OH SHIT!"

He was wracking his brain on how to stop them from flattening the target of _their_ enmity, without killing them in the process, when the matter was solved for him.

He would be the first and last person to be grateful someone decided to nuke them.

* * *

(P.S. chapter 8 DOES NOT EXIST. Is that clear? - roughstar333)


	224. Alternate Origin: Shirou Edition 5

_Alternate Origin: Shirou Edition Part 5 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

"Oh, did you come to join us, Ilya?" Saya said with a suggestive ( read as terrifying ) smirk, not bothering to cover herself with a bed sheet in the albino's presence.

Ilya was standing in the doorway, head lolling to the side and gaping like a fish at the display of depraved, indecent, unholy, debauchery she had walked in on.

Otherwise known as a normal Tuesday evening for them.

"W-W-What do you think your doing?!"

"Each other." Sakura giggled, nuzzling into Shirou's side as Saya latched onto the other.

"We know you look young, but you should be about 19. Surely you had, 'The Talk'?"

"Of course I have! I'm a Homunculus, so I might as well be a walking library." She says with a defiant pout.

Shirou barked with laughter.

"Bah! You have words, images, but no sense of feeling. You may know of love, but you have not known it yourself."

A twitch of the eye served as the prelude for Berserker materializing behind his Master, madness and rage roiling off his form in sheets of malign intent.

The Einzbern Master cast baleful eyes at the monsters in her bed.

"And what does that matter to you? At the moment, it seems you don't understand your position as interlopers on my land!"

Saya's appreciative whistle at Berserker's monstrous form didn't assuage her anger.

"We are aware that we have been intruding, but an unattended castle is a horrible thing to waste. And, if you'll allow us, we'd like to make amends to you while strengthening our . . . _bonds._"

"Are you . . . honestly offering to pay me off with _sex?"_

Shirou shot her a grin that would have been reassuring if it didn't have so many teeth. "In part, yes, but we are willing to offer you almost anything in our power."

Any Magus worth their salt would be on edge by that kind of offer, and Ilya was a magical juggernaut in her most humble opinion.

Berserker's growls echoed her rising ire. "That is a bold claim to make to an almost complete stranger."

The Eldritch being sat up on the bed to better gaze at the Homunculus.

"Oh, you are many things to us, but you're certainly no stranger. You are Ilyasviel Von Einzbern, daughter of the wonderful Irisviel Von Einzbern and Kiritsugu Emiya. We have sampled his memories, felt the weight of your newborn body in our arms, known the joy of seeing your sleeping face after your tucked into bed, and have laughed beside you as we hunted for chestnuts in the forest."

Sakura offered her hand to Ilya, who tensed as though waiting to be struck with foul magecraft.

"We have shared in the memories of Kiritsugu, and read from the library of your ancestors. You have come to Fuyuki as the Lesser Grail, knowing you will not be able to survive. Nothing we do can change that, but what we can do is give you a full life before hand. Let you be a child, and let you know the . . . joys of being a woman."

A collective giggle broke out among the three, easing the tension an iota.

"We could be your family, if only for a little while."

By now Shirou realized to cover up his teeth.

"No matter how distorted the world may be, how hard the fires rage against us, we will _not abandon_ you."

". . . Why?"

Saya mirrored Sakuras gesture, a bittersweet smile spreading across her face.

"Because like you, I was born to die for others. I choose to love, feast, and be merry so I may enjoy life to the fullest, so that when I go, I go fulfilled with a life well lived. So please, won't you join us?"

Ilyasviel found herself on the precipice between sanity and insanity, the doorway she stood in a paper thin barrier between all the horrors and wonders they would present her, and the cold reassurances of a rational world.

If she struck now with Berserker, half her competition would be dead in an instant.

The aching feeling of hope would finally die in her heart, freeing her from the torment that haunted her since mama and papa left, never to be seen again.

"Berserker."

A roar of inhuman fury met her call, ready to rend flesh from bone and reduce all to nothing at her command.

A wistful smile tore across her face at the thought.

"Sit boy."

She walked forward into the bedroom of the deranged, leaving behind reason much the same as her Servant had.

* * *

Back in the servants quarters, they were still enjoying their tea and browsing Amy's photo albums when a bell rang out.

They turned to find it was one of several connected to the master bedroom.

The bell had been painted yellow and black as though it were warning someone of a nuclear Armageddon.

Beneath it was a bronze plaque that stated 'Code Tamamo', as though that were indicative of the severity of the situation.

Amy and Archerko tensed before tearing off their maid uniforms and dashing to their trunks.

A quick change of clothes and Amy was in her typical Mahou Shoujo ensemble while Archerko came out as a scantily clad school girl.

Shinji appeared beside the two, suddenly dressed as a French maid, to Archerko's delight.

"Well," Amy said to the surprised Homunculi.

"We must go entertain our mistress, but if you two would be so kind as to fetch Rider from the library. Her assistance will be neccasary if we wish to survive the night."

"Are we in danger?" Sella asked, setting aside her tea.

"No, just that the mistresses have incredible stamina, and can freely modify the body of anything whose semen mistress Saya has acquired, leading to everyone having incredible stamina. The last time this happened it lasted a week."

Archerko was already long gone, a trail of drool making her intentions clear.

* * *

_{Ah, nice to be in the mood again. To write the story I mean, not the mood to see inhuman orgies with malevolent tentacle monsters that are in love with love._

_Saber comes next chapter, so stay tuned! - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. and so, the Grail Holder Faction was born, thanks to an unholy orgy that could be Tamamo's wet dream - roughstar333)


	225. Alternate Origin: Shirou Edition 6

_Alternate Origin: Shirou Edition Part 6 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

Shirou dropped his brush into the can of lead paint and stepped back to survey his work.

Despite his fantastic skill with a brush ( distorted sense of reality or not, he thought he was a fantastic artist ), Ilya was always there with an oversized thesaurus to club him over the head before explaining every little thing that went wrong with his summoning circle.

So after three days of delays, and twenty seven failed attempts, Shirou turned to Ilya who shot him a thumbs up of approval.

"Finally, I'm ready to summon my Servant, and we shall begin a brief but fantastic war!"

As he broke out into manical laughter, Ilya groaned and prepared to reintroduce him to her patented 'Ilya Chop'.

"At least things won't be boring."

* * *

"This is proving rather boring."

Collapsing into her living room couch, Tohsaka Rin felt herself noticeably deflate after another night of fruitless patrols.

Archer appeared at her side, tea with milk and honey ready for her enjoyment and a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue.

A sharp glare, and she was certain to only receive one.

A few calming droughts later, and once she was certain she only felt 'strongly compelled' to wring the Servant in Red's neck, she deigned to address him.

"Archer, I'm not a glory hound, but it has been several days since Saber was summoned, and I was under the impression there was more conflict in a war for the Holy Grail!"

Archer found himself agreeing with the sentiment.

At this point, something should have happened.

Ilya and her Berserker.

Shirou summoning Saber.

Hell, they hadn't even found Lancer at the school.

The only thing normal was that Caster was draining the local populace to bolster her strength as per usual.

By the method Rin was using to search the city, they would investigate Ryuudou temple the day after tomorrow, so he wouldn't push the issue.

If she wanted to sit on her mountain, he was content to leave her there.

DING DONG

"Master, was that a doorbell?" He had to ask.

He honestly never heard it before, and give how often he has participated in the fifth Holy Grail war that said something.

That Rin had a rotary phone was an astoundingly progressive thing to do in and of itself, but a doorbell?

"Yes Archer, it is a doorbell." Rin ground out through a forced smile that promised pain and suffering, maybe even being banned from the kitchen.

"Why don't you be a good Servant and see who is knocking at this Root be damned hour?"

EMIYA had faced many horrors in his time and long after it too, but an angry Rin was one he'd rather avoid.

Astralizing so no one would see him run, he was at the door near instantly.

"Yes, Yes, who is-"

Whatever he was going to say died in his throat upon seeing the two people he really should have expected if only for Murphy's sake.

"This is the Tohsaka residence?"

Archer nodded dumbly, forming Kanshou and Byakuya behind his back.

He felt he should ask Rin if his luck stat was downgraded to an E this time around.

"Good, then I request to meet with your master to discuss an alliance." Madea of Colchis spoke with strained patience, her focus on supporting her barely conscious fiancé.

His body was littered with wounds that appeared to be caused by something that was both a sword and not a sword, as odd as that was.

He scanned the Unlimited Blade Works and couldn't conceive what weapon would cause such wounds.

Whatever it was, it did two things.

First, it went through the enchantments place upon a man who could fight King Arthur by a witch from the Age of Gods.

Second, it drove them from their home on a heavily defended and fortified mountain towards the home of their enemy.

_Grr, why couldn't I get a softball and do the Fate route again._

* * *

Assassin waited beneath the temple gate, blade resting against his shoulder.

He knew this was the night were blood would be spilt.

Where his steel would be tested against true Heroic Spirits on the field-err, stairs of battle.

The stage was set, the actors had been summoned, and even the moon had shown itself in its full glory to illuminate those who thrived under its watch.

"Ah, so you are first to climb these steps." He said through a through a serene smile.

Climbing her way to the witch's lair was a frail girl in a light green kimono with a pink sash and trim.

Her hair was dark green with smattering of pink in the shape of cherry blossoms, with two bangs framing her almost timid face.

Her eyes were a dark purple, far too dull to be described as amethyst, but having a depth of their own.

She looked up at Assassin, seemingly indifferent to the wraiths presence.

"I take it you are a Servant in this war?"

"Indeed. I am Servant Assasin, Sasaki Kojiro."

"Never heard of you."

"Excuse me?" Assassin blurted out in response to her deadpan remark.

"I spent the first twenty something years of my life on an island with my brother, so I'm actually a bit of a country bumpkin as you would say."

Well when she put it that way Assassin could understand her not knowing a folk legend of her own country, as she was clearly Japanese.

"Since I care not whether my name is recognized, would you do me the honor of introducing yourself? I would almost take you for a Caster if I didn't know better."

Her head tilted a hair to the side as she contemplated it.

"In this war I am Servant Saber. In life, I was Yasuri Nanami."

Sasaki's heart skipped a beat, and in that instant Saber was upon him with nothing but her bare hands.

If it were anyone else as the Servant of the Sword, he would have to wonder where their sword was.

The creaking of his steel as Saber brushed aside an overhead strike with her open palm told him that wasn't an issue for her.

He found himself forced onto the defensive immediately in their duel, and so far it showed little sign of changing.

Her hands blurred with a Lancer's deftness, and despite his best efforts he couldn't even draw blood parrying her strikes.

Sasaki remained cool and collected even as he felt himself forced back a half step, the sheer force her tiny frame exuded buffeting him.

If he lost the flat ground of the landing, he wouldn't be able to unleash the full power of Tsubame Gaeshi, and against this foe he couldn't afford to hold anything back.

_There!_

Seeing his opening, Sasaki let his body flow into the technique that made him a legend.

A skill achieved through years of dedication and practice towards a singular goal, that could strike as though from three different directions simultaneously.

"_Tsubame Gaeshi!_"

Reality bent through skill alone, Assassin's ultimate technique struck at the invalid from above and to the sides.

Then, Nanami smirked, a dark and twisted sort of thing that filled the mortal heart with dread, as three strikes connected and her head was severed and bisected. When the halves hit the ground, Assassin finally exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

But the body still stood, and a crackle of electricity from beneath her kimono brought him back to attention.

The garment parted to reveal a bizarre golden kunai was buried into her heart, and from it angry veins surged across her chest.

The body convulsed briefly before a new head _grew_ in the place of the old.

With not a hair out of place, Nanami looked upon Sasaki with a hint of approval.

"I didn't think Akuto Bita would see use, but I suppose a sword desires to be used." Her voice was soft, so very paradoxical to the grin she favored now.

"Let me reward you with a taste of the Eyes of God, Higi: Migeika."

"_Tsubame Gaeshi._"

Her body flowed into a form it had never taken, her arms raised as though a blade poised to strike.

With skill not her own, reality was bent as she struck out against Assassin from_four_ directions simultaneously.

Sasaki Kojiro died beneath the full moon, content in his passing before his own technique, truly perfected before his very eyes.

* * *

Saber:

True Identity: Yasuri Nanami, the Strongest in Japan till succeeded by Yasuri Shichika.

Age: Early twenties, though appears to be younger.

Allignment: Chaotic Evil.

Strength: C ( With Might of the Itezora, A)

Endurance: E- ( With Akuto Bita, A )

Mana: C

Agility: B

Luck: E

Eye of the Mind True: B

Independent Action: D

Battle Continuation: B

Might of the Itazora: The Itezora were a mountain dwelling clan known for possessing immense, Herculean strength. Nanami was able to assimilate there unique power, after slaughtering the clan, through her Migeika, leading to her becoming known as the Strongest in Japan before being deposed by her brother Shichika.

Kyotoryu, the Bladeless Art: The unorthodox style of combat were one is the sword, cutting down whole armies with their bare hands. Typically it requires one to perceive themselves in mind and body as a sword, though Nanami had learned it through observation alone. It provides an advantage against enemies anything perceived as a sword.

Distortion by Isolation: Due to growing up cut off from humanity and the strain of her Migeika, Nanami has a distorted world view where she sees human beings as weeds with which she needs to pluck from her garden.

Noble Phantasms:

7th Deviant Blade, Akuto Bita: An odd katana in the shape of a Kunai meant to be stabbed into the wielder's heart. Once implanted, it forces the body to heal itself to peak condition, and can revive them from the dead. Healing power can be overcome if killed repeatedly before Bita can revive them. (272 times is a safe number to aim for.)

Higa: Migeika (Hidden Technique: Sight Training): Nanami was born with the Eyes of God, which allowed her to replicate and improve any technique, ability, or unique trait by sight alone. She can see through any martial arts style strengths and weaknesses. Might of the Itezora and Kyotoryu are the most deeply ingrained powers that she learned through her sight, but she does possess a myriad more, she just doesn't use them as she finds them 'inferior'. In life the Migeika left her in constant agony since she was born, resulting in a fatalistic outlook and homocidal tendencies, which have not left her in death.

* * *

{Haven't written a Servant sheet, but hope it works.

Well. Battle lines are drawn, the Servants are assembled, and Archer's hair is going to turn gray pretty quick at this rate.

Yasuri Nanami is from Katanagatari - Lonewolf685}

(P.S. and so the Magus Faction was created thanks to Saber's attack. Anyway, I thought you were going to summon Saber Alter, but Nanami works too. - roughstar333)


	226. The Games We Play

**The Games We Play . . . by NHunter**

". . . And so I'm never going to give up!" Naruto finished his tirade, his hitae-ate now back on his forehead.

"And now I'm going to defeat you!" He said then, pointing at the shirtless swordsman who, judging by the size of his weapon, was compensating for something.

"You are welcome to try, kid." Zabuza taunted, while his water clone charged at the over-confident genin.

. . . Only for said genin to pull a physically-impossible maneuver to dodge the blade of Kubikiri Bouchou.

Then, to surprise everyone present even further, the blonde shinobi in road-cone-orange jumpsuit jumped high into the air while a golden cloak composed entirely out of chakra spontaneously generated on his shoulder.

And sticking out of this very cloak, there was a pair of semi-transparent orange beastly arms.

From which Naruto quickly conjured a large whitish ball of chakra with four 'blades' protruding from it - a technique that not only was way too powerful for a mere genin to have, but also something no one else had even heard of!

A second later the entire clearing was bathed in white as merciless winds tore everything apart.

Once this carnage was over, not even a single cell of Zabuza's remained. Somehow, though, everyone from the team seven, as well as the self-proclaimed bridge builder Tazuna weren't harmed. At all.

'_Thanks Kami, friendly fire was off!_' Naruto thought.

A moment later, he wondered, what the hell that friendly-fire-thing was. Or that technique he had just used, for that matter - he didn't remember ever learning it . . . Then he noticed a wire sticking out of his. . . err . . . lower back.

"What the hell is this?" The Kyuubi jinchuuriki asked no one in particular.

Either way, whatever this wire was, he was sure it had no business being attached to his . . . err. . . lower back.

So, fishing a kunai out of his pouch, the blonde cut the damn thing into two.

A few moments later, the wire disintegrated into blue mist.

Naruto merely shrugged: this was by far not the most confusing occurrence that had happened to him in the last half an hour.

* * *

***** Meanwhile on the other side of the fourth wall *****

* * *

"Dammit, he noticed it. . ." Harry said with a sigh as he threw the now-useless joystick away.

"I knew I should have used a wireless remote instead. Oh well."

There was a short pause, before he continued "And, it's not like that was my only game to play. . ."

With those words said, he produced a modified Wii controller out of the thin air, while an image on the TV screen changed to show an orange-haired teen in black samurai robe facing against an inhumanly pale boy with a perfectly-round gaping hole at the base of his neck.

"Let's see, how well you can fight with my help, Ichigo-chan." Harry said, before breaking out with rather mad laughter.

* * *

(P.S. Well that was interesting lol - roughstar333)


	227. Maybe Sequels:Naruto

Maybe Sequels:Naruto: Clone Mastery by Lupine Horror

* * *

Naruto was a little down in the dumps, not that his smile would make you think that.

He had just finished the second year of the Ninja Academy, and, well, his grades _sucked. _

He had already managed two of the three jutsu they had to learn before graduation, and his shuriken and kunai accuracy wasn't _too_ bad, but his academic score was almost zero, and his clone technique, which _every _other student had gotten down, was abysmal, and his Taijutsu could use a lot of work too.

So, here he was, in one of the unused training grounds, repeatedly punching a post.

It has to be said, Naruto's physical strength was rather high, and if he learned to apply that strength properly, he'd be able to bring even more power into his strikes.

Regardless of that, Naruto's knuckles soon became bloody from repeatedly punching the post, not that such a thing would stop him, and he'd be healed by morning anyway.

"Damn bunshin." Naruto growled.

"Why can't I do the stupid technique, it's supposed to be the easiest of the lot!"

Naruto jumped a mile as another voice answered him.

"It's considered the easiest because of the absolutely tiny amount of chakra it requires. I don't believe _any_ other technique uses less than it does."

Naruto span around to see a purple-haired . . . girl? leaning against a tree, looking in his direction.

Though whether she was actually able to see him or not was debatable, considering the blindfold she wore.

Then again, ninjas had all sorts of weird and wonderful techniques, and almost anything was possible.

"Hey, I didn't see you there." Naruto greeted in a loud and cheerful voice.

"What was that about tiny chakra?"

The girl's lips quirked in amusement.

"The basic clone technique is a genjutsu that makes an illusion of multiple copies of the user, and due to the incorporeal nature of it, the chakra required for the technique is so low that untrained civilians have enough to make a small army of them."

"Really? I can't seem to get it to work at all." Naruto then caught himself.

"Oh, who are you? My name's Naruto, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm . . . well, call me Hari if you wish." The girl replied.

"And why don't you show me how you're doing the technique? Maybe I can see where you're going wrong."

"Okay, Hari-chan!" Naruto called out, before preparing to use the jutsu.

"Bunshin!"

Several sickly looking copies of Naruto appeared around him, before keeling over on the floor.

Hari came over and tried to nudge one of them with her foot, raising an eyebrow as she did so.

"Huh, well, it's fairly obvious what the problem is." She told him.

"You're putting _far_ too much chakra into them. The amount you used there, for six clones, was enough for literally hundreds of thousands of basic clones. Wow, that's actually pretty impressive actually."

"But that's the smallest amount of chakra I can use!" Naruto complained.

"Hmm, is that so?" Hari asked, seemingly contemplating something for a few moments.

"Well, there are a few ways to get past that then."

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"What are they?"

"Well, one answer would be years, if not decades, of chakra control exercises." Hari smirked at Naruto's forlorn expression.

"_However_, there are other clone techniques, and I know a few."

"W-Would you teach me one, please?" Naruto asked, clasping his hands together and bowing his head.

Hari laughed lightly at the sight. "Sure, now stand up properly so you can see how to do it."

Naruto eagerly complied, and watched as Hari went through four hand seals, before slamming one hand into the ground, causing five clones of herself to appear around her.

"That technique is usually used by spitting the mud out of your mouth, but I'm not fond of doing that, hence I changed it to use the earth around me." Hari explained.

"They're earth clones. Of the basic elemental clones, they require the most chakra, due to their solid nature, and they're capable of taking a few hits before breaking down, which makes them pretty good for Taijutsu. However, being made from earth, they're only able to use Doton techniques, unlike some other clone types. Go ahead, give it a try. Remember, the seals are Ram, Monkey, Horse, Ram."

Naruto did so, and failed.

However, he didn't give up, and after some encouragement and advice from Hari, managed to make four dozen clones on his sixth attempt.

"Hmm." Hari inspected the clones.

"Not bad. They're a little brittle, you've made more than neccessary, and their appearance is a bit off, but for something you only learned less than ten minutes ago, it's a very good effort, and can only get better as practise. Here, as a reward, I'll teach you another technique, Doton: Rock Section Cane. Another earth technique, this one can turn a chunk of mud or rock and turn it into a staff, like so."

Hari demonstrated the technique, creating a single, metre and a half long staff from earth.

"Now you try."

This time, Naruto got the technique down in just over five minutes.

Hari whistled slightly.

"You're picking this up better than I expected. Once again, it's brittle, which is a really bad thing for a weapon to be, but practise can sort that out."

"Do you have any more techniques I can learn?" Naruto asked with starry eyes, looking in awe at the one who'd just taught him two kick-ass jutsu.

"Hmm." Hari considered it.

"Okay, two more earth techniques sound good?"

Naruto nodded excitedly. "Earth techniques are awesome! Believe it!"

Hari chuckled. "Nice to see you so excited, however, I don't think you'll get these two techniques down as quickly as you did the previous two. The first is called Doton: Earth Spear, and makes your skin as hard as diamond. It can actually be used to make your earth clones tougher." Hari demonstrated the technique. "Remember, however, like all earth techniques, it won't hold up too well against lightning chakra, but all techniques have their weaknesses."

"Thank you." Naruto bowed.

"So what's the other technique?"

"Doton: Golem." Hari replied.

"It's a larger, tougher version of the clone technique basically, but like everything else, it has its uses." Hari demonstrated this last technique, producing a twenty foot tall rock golem, before letting it fall apart. He then withdrew a scroll from somewhere, quickly wrote some things down, and handed it to Naruto.

"Here, the four techniques I taught you are on here, and I added some chakra control exercises too."

"Thank you, Hari-chan!" Naruto almost cried in happiness at how much this girl was doing for him.

"Don't sweat it." Hari waved him off.

"You gained my curiosity, so it's no problem. Anyway, I should really get going now. See ya later, Naruto."

Hari paused for a moment.

"Oh, by the way, I'm actually a guy."

Naruto face-planted the floor in disbelief, and by the time he got up, Hari had disappeared.

In his place, there was a small pile of books with a note on top.

Naruto looked at it.

* * *

_Oh, here are a few books and scrolls you might find useful too. Sorry, no more jutsu, but there's a few things here on different Taijutsi styles and how they work, along with some interesting bits of literature, and a few that'll help raise your grades in the academy. Make good use of them, and if you impress me when next I see you, I might have a technique or two to spare._

_Hari ;)_

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage of Konoha, looked up from the orb he'd been gazing into, and focused on a corner of his office.

"So, you finally decided to take a look at Naruto?" He asked what seemed to be thin air.

Hari snorted as he stepped into view.

"Kushina's been nagging me for ages about how her '_little sochi'_ is doing. Maybe this'll get her off my back. Geez, for a dead woman, she's certainly giving me no peace."

Hiruzen sighed and shook his head. "Every time I look at you, I see a fresh genin kunoichi, despite your skills. Then you say something like that and I'm reminded what exactly you are. I well remember when it became obvious, those years ago."

Hari rolled his eyes behind his blindfold.

"I pretty much beaned your very the head with it." He snarked.

"I was getting pretty bored of pretending to be an orphaned little brat. Still, despite all that, I still find it pretty amazing that pretty much the entire village wrote it off as 'something to do with the _other_ fox brat.'"

"Yes, and then you hand me information I was unaware of, spin my head around, and then convince me that you mean no harm." Hiruzen shook his head again.

"I'm getting too damn old for this job, I retired once already."

"And I told you, no matter how much you ask, I'm not likely to stick around more than two decades total, and even that's pushing it a bit beyond how long I'm normally in a single reality." Harry replied.

"Anyway, here's my report, and Jiraiya's too." He added, tossing two scrolls to the Sandaime.

The Hokage opened them and began reading, though not without asking Harry a question. "So what was with teaching Naruto Doton techniques? Does he have an earth affinity?"

"No, he has a wind affinity." Harry answered.

"However, learning earth techniques isn't a bad idea, especially if he learns a few wind techniques when he's older. I taught him techniques which, aside from really the golem, can't do too much damage. If he shows some more maturity when next I see him, or in a year or two, I might teach him a wind technique or two, perhaps Kaze no Yaiba, the wind blade technique. That'd compliment the earth staff I taught him nicely, as it can be thrown or used as is too."

"I recognise that tone of voice, Hari, what is on your mind?" Hiruzen looked up after finishing Jiraiya's report with another question, before moving onto Hari's longer and more detailed one.

"You think of Naruto as a grandson, right?" He asked.

"Well, you're also known for your ability with a staff, especially since your boss summon turns into one. Maybe next time you meet up with Naruto, you could bond a little by giving him pointers. Also . . . it may be an idea to let him learn the shadow clone jutsu. He _is_ an Uzumaki, _and_ host to half of the nine-tails, so he has more than enough chakra for it, more than you might expect even with those two things going for him."

"Two clone techniques, I'd have though you'd want him to use the earth clone?" Hiruzen prodded lightly.

"You and I both know that technique would be more of a training tool, as well as shadow clones being capable of using _all_ ninjutsu, unlike an earth clone. Not to mention they can't really take a hit worth a damn, and are also far more chakra intensive than earth clones are." Hari replied.

"That kid soaks up lessons like a sponge from what I saw, so give him the ability to learn, and he will use it. He could be a damn good shinobi if given the proper instruction."

"Very well, I'll consider it." Hiruzen replied, not committing himself to one particular option without more thought.

"You do that." Harry nodded.

"I've gotta be off, A believes he's found the last supporters of his predecessor, but he's hired me to root out every little detail. I can barely believe that any supporters of that asshole existed in the first place, even more so that they're still around four years after his time is over, that Hyuuga fiasco was the last nail in his coffin."

Hiruzen smirked at Hari, a gleam in his eyes.

"I'll interpret that as 'Yugito wants some Harry time, and the Raikage is using it as an excuse to enlist your aid.'"

"Old codger." Hari grumbled under his breath, but still audible to the Hokage, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Your older than I am." He replied.

"You're mortal, it's different."

"And you're childish."

"Senile."

"Brat."

"Has-been."

"Walking corpse."

The ANBU hidden in the room sweat-dropped at the familiar back and forth between the two in front of them.

"Anyway, I'm off. I'll see you in a month." Hari waved the Hokage bye, before winking at the ANBU, entering the dark corner of the room, and being enveloped by shadows.

"I don't think the village will be ready for him when he decides to actually become a genin." The Hokage grumbled, before eyeing his paperwork.

"And I could swear there was less of you the last time I looked."

Hiruzen twitched as he could swear he heard familiar laughter echo through his mind at that thought.

* * *

{In return for NHunter making me accidentally snort milk, I will reward you lot with one of the files lying around in my documents. This is one of the many ideas I have for future Fate's Gamble Cross-overs - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. seriously Lupine, just publish something already. Please publish something because you keep teasing us with this teasers dammit. Anyway, happy mother's day - roughstar333)


	228. Harry of the Dead part 9

_Harry of the Dead Part 9 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

"You know, today isn't a bad day, all things considered." Shirou opined.

He killed Shidou and decommissioned the orgy bus for good.

The janitor had that as a standing priority for awhile.

Hell, he wanted to do it at the school, but thought he might as well wait until he deserved it.

Things would have been boring otherwise.

Rei finally had her mental breakdown.

Sure, Shirou would rather she had the mental fortitude to last on her own, but she blew off steam and hooked up with Takashi.

Maybe now he would bother to interact with her, since she no longer wanted to rip off his poor, abused testicles.

Takashi grew a pair and did . . . Rei.

He still needed to actually do something else productive, but it was a good start.

And while the love birds had been going at it and were oblivious to the oncoming Humvee full of enraged woman, children, and Dark Lords in dog form, a H.A.N.E ( High Altitude Nuclear Explosion) had killed the engines before anyone was splattered.

He really didn't want to have clean up that kind of mess.

"Yeah, today has been pretty good!" Shirou felt a weight press onto his back.

"Can I help you?"

The zombie chewing on his coat growled indignantly.

"Ah, forgot about you lot." A casual backhand and its head burst like a ripe melon.

As he looked around, noting the flames of the tent city, the wrecked front gate where 'They' trickled into the compound, and the absolute hurricane of destruction that was keeping 'Them' at bay, Shirou felt a mite bit insensitive for his earlier remark.

The H.A.N.E wasn't all the sunshine and rainbows he first thought.

Being a massive thermonuclear explosion, it tended to make a lot of noise, which riled 'Them' up.

Being a massive thermonuclear explosion, it also made the humans lose their shit.

All the civilians who were enjoying peace and safety behind the walls just started to riot over inane things in their blatant refusal of reality.

Though unlike Rei, he really didn't think there was any hope for them.

And while the Don's men kept them contained, any attempts to silence them only served to incense them.

They might as well have started shooting off fireworks and writing 'Eat Me' across their backs in barbecue sauce with all the noise they made.

The outer barricades on the streets might have been held if forces weren't diverted to keeping order at home, but they only served as a stop gap without anyone manning them.

The main gate should have faired better...except without power it couldn't be locked for some reason.

Besides that, once the outer barricades fell, 'They' would be funnelled towards a single gate they could topple through their combined mass.

_Though I don't remember how a fire star- ah, the dynamite. Can't really blame them for chucking the stuff like candy, but...actually no, burning the people too dumb to live is something I can't find fault with._

That leaves Shirou in his current predicament, in the eye of the previously mentioned hurricane of destruction.

"Have you recovered?" Saeko called back to him from the front of the group, cleaving 'Them' with ease beside Don Takagi, bellowing their fury and elation into the dusk sky roiling with acrid smoke.

Regardless of how people saw them as children, once 'They' broke through, no one could deny that the youthful survivors were the most experienced amongst them.

As such, Saeko and Soichirou were the first to meet the horde after the dynamite stopped flying, followed by Takashi, Rei, Saya, and her mother.

Kohta rounded up any men with rifles and hunkered down on the high ground, nailing targets with impunity for the moment.

This left Shizuka to handle the wounded, though to be specific she treated burn wounds, scratches, and shrapnel injuries, and nurse Jackie handled any bite wounds via either amputation of the limb or the head, depending on severity.

Shirou could still hear her grumble every know and again about their being nothing edible.

Alice was supposed to be with Kohta, but judging by the cries of 'Primy, use Slash!' coming from the lesser populated left flank, he thought otherwise.

Shirou had been on the front, but started to drift back as the living pushed the dead towards the gate.

Sure, he could have kept slaughtering them in droves, but he thought the group could use some more bonding time.

Since Saeko and Soichirou were performing synchronized decapitations, he'd say it paid off. It was even amusing to see Takashi and Mrs. Takagi try to explain how to use guns to Rei and Saya, who had yet to even fire their own weapons before.

Granted Saya was just given her Luger, but Rei really should have tried to practice beforehand rather than be so stab happy.

Saya actually struggled with controlling the recoil, exacerbating her frayed nerves to the point where she let out of a huff of rage before marching up to the nearest rotting bastard and rearranging their nose with a right hook from her ballistic fist.

It rearranged the noses of the twenty zombies standing behind it as well, along with the rest of their heads.

"Yeah, all in all, this is a good day."

Two more zombies started gnawing on his coat.

"Stop daydreaming for fuck's sake!" Takeshi shouted over the roar of his Ithaca.

_Sheesh, who died and made him leader?_

* * *

(P.S. well I think Shidou died, so yeah - roughstar333)


	229. Harry of the Dead part 10

_Harry of the Dead Part 10 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

Alice was humming as she gave Primy a bath, scrubbing out the blood that matted his fur with a gusto the Dark Lord did not appreciate.

"Excuse me young girl."

"Huh?" Alice found an old man with blood red eyes and a weird accent standing behind her. "Big sis said not to talk to pervy old men."

"That does sound like good advice, but does that mean I can't talk to Primy?"

She thought this over and couldn't find any fault in his logic.

Seeing her nod in approval, the first great Troll of the multiverse stepped forward with a handful of rare candies and a a few technical machines in the form of what looked like computer disks.

"So . . . I hear you like Pokemon?"

* * *

"You think this is a good time to leave?" Takashi asked the exacerbated janitor beside him.

Shirou just kept staring at the pinkette and Kohta riding on a five foot tall Primy that was dashing about in bursts of Extreme Speed while they sang ultra violent parodies of nursery rhymes.

"Yup."

Sure, the compound was saved, and a lot of the people with nothing to contribute to human survival were culled by the fires or Jackie's knife ( She preferred decapition over amputation ), so civil unrest wasn't an issue, but the group couldn't stay any longer.

They still had to go out to find Rei and Takashi's parents, after all.

Even Don Takagi wouldn't overrule their filial piety in order to ask them to stay, and that man would do pretty much anything to ensure the survival of people.

Shirou scratched his head in irritation.

"Besides, with all our weirdness, we just can't fit in with another group."

Between Primy evolving into an overgrown Newfoundland Retriever swinging around one of the Infinite Archive's kukri. ( He didn't know who gave it to Primy, but they would pay for getting all that slobber on his favorite blades )

Saeko and what can only be described as the human equivalent of the Krogan Bloodrage.

Maybe that sword really does corrupt the mind . . .

Either way, she would fit in pretty well with clan Urdnot.

And the glares people gave him when they saw Jackie and how she dressed, how she went about butchering 'Them' without any supervision, or when she ate raw meat for dinner was irking Shirou.

He wasn't that bad of a father!

"Hey Takashi. You think I'm a bad father?"

"I'm not exactly the best person to ask . . ."

"It's a yes or no question."

"I think it's a bit more than that!"

"Then stop avoiding the question."

"Boys!" Rei jeered from behind the two.

"Can someone explain what happened to the dog?"

They men looked to each before shaking their heads.

"No."

"Yeah, then I think that answers your question. You know, woman don't like inattentive men, but they hate neglectful fathers even more"

A few minutes later, Saya was treated to the sight of Takashi and Rei poking a catatonic Shirou with a stick.

". . . This is my new normal, isn't it?"

* * *

The group rolled down a blessedly deserted street on their new ATV, courtesy of the Takagi, and were waiting for the first of 'Them' to show up as they usually do.

But so far, things had been smooth sailing.

"Are we sure it's a good idea to let those two ride Primy?"

Saya shot a disconcerted look at Primy, now being ridden by Alice and Rei, who was amused she might get to play the role of mounted calvary from atop her mighty steed.

"And does no one care that a dog, admittedly a genius one (One genius can always recognize another. They had a secret handshake and everything. ) can grow several times its own size and keep pace with a motorized vehicle for hours on end?"

"We assumed our original resident genius would figure out the cause of his metamorphosis." Saeko chimed with a hint of impishness.

"Though if you are stumped, maybe we can wait till Primy masters Japanese and can explain it to us himself?"

Primy chuckled under his breath.

He was already fluent in German, and Italian, so Japanese was only a matter of time.

Rei looked down at her steed questioningly.

"Alice, weird question, but can a dog laugh?"

"I never heard a dog laugh, except maybe a hyena."

"That's good. Must be my imagin-"

"Though Primy does a lot of snickering when he no one else is around."

Rei wished she was back on the buggy.

* * *

_{ You asked for it. - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. What ? Primy is Evolving! Congratulations, your Primy evolved into an Albino Arcanine! Anyway I have some bad news, people. The bad news is that I may not update for a while thanks to finals. - roughstar333)


	230. Savior Wanted

_Savior Wanted: Must Work For Light! By Lonewolf685_

* * *

The Wizarding World was in need of a hero, a champion of the light to save them from a most devilish and insidious Dark Lord!

Since their own savior had died, the greatest mind of magical England put all his power into a summoning ritual with which to bring forth another version of their savior who had not died.

The great and benevolent Dumbledore was compelled to seek the foul knowledge of mages, willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good.

He even sought out a tome by an obscure magus with some fake sounding German name in order to complete the summoning ritual.

Though if he had actually looked into the obscure magus, he would have realized Zelretch was a troll.

And a troll is always gonna find a new, interesting way to troll, like by tampering with a certain summoning ritual to latch onto a totally different target.

Such as . . .

* * *

**The Monster of West Genetics**

* * *

Dolores Umbridge cackled with glee as Susan Bones cried out in pain, the blood quill carving itself into her flesh.

It filled the toad with delight to strike out against the kin of the meddling Auror, especially once she found Susan entangled with one Hannah Abbot!

To commit such a crime was an affront to perfect pure blood society she so adored.

Dolores was so offended she even had her pet turtle killed.

It amused the toad immensely.

She was leaning over the tortured girl who had finished inscribing 'Thou will not commit an atrocity of nature' for the twelfth time, Umbridge was aiming for magic number thirteen here, when the door opened.

"Excuse me? Is there a Susan Bones in here?"

Umbridge whirled, lips curling in distaste as _she _walked in, followed by the cowering form of Ms. Abbot.

She, the one Dumbledore had foolishly summoned instead of the Potter brat, was a seemingly 17 year old girl with shoulder length blonde hair, two sets of bangs, and eyes that were always closed.

However, her most prominent feature was her smile, which persisted since the day she was dumped here, even in her sleep.

Her name was Chiffon Fairchild, and after people heard her bubbly voice, it came as no surprise she was left with the duffers in Hufflepuff.

The toad despised this girl above even such terrors as the Weasley twins or the harpy Granger.

Chiffon was well liked, pretty, a natural at magic, and had a sort of charisma that could lead to her bring Slytherin and Griffindor together for a round of football of all things!

In short, she was everything Dolores Umbridge was and never could be.

Chiffon seemingly perked up at seeing Susan, unable to make out any more with the Toad in her way.

"Ah, we've been looking for you! Hannah was very upset when Ms. Umbridge took you away, so I thought you might be needing a friend to help you out."

"Ahem!" Umbridge spat out, indignant at the interruption of her most righteous work.

"You are interrupting our disciplinary session and I demand you leave or I will work you to the bone on the blood quill next."

"Oh, is that why it smelled of blood?" The Legendary Pandora looked past the toad to see Susan's shredded arm, as well as the deceased turtle that looked to have been bludgeoned by a a cat shaped paper weight.

Two heavy gauntlets with long bladed fingers materialized around Chiffons arms, and before Umbridge can even think of drawing her wand her arms are seized in a viselike grip.

"My oh my, and people call me The Monster?"

With disgusting ease, Chiffon tore off the now useless limbs, leaving the toad to croak herself hoarse before blood loss claimed her.

Chiffon's smile never once wavered.

"I think you are more worthy of the title, Ms. Umbridge."

* * *

**The Sword of Promised Victory**

* * *

Voldemort didn't know what to think of the package that was delivered to him by the very Phoenix of Dumbledore himself.

"Is he trying to curry favor in the hopes I give him a quick death?" He looked at the golden sword, the supposed Excalibur of muggle legend ( which meant unlike most wizards, he was actually familiar with it. Most wizards wouldn't even know what forest Robin Hood was connected with. )

Still, the more he looked at it, the more he found himself thinking . . .

"This is an annoying sword . . ." A ridiculous thought, but it was a gift from a ridiculous man, after all.

Then, the sword turned into a poofy white _thing_ and said the word that marked the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

"Fool!"

* * *

**Embodiment of Hope and Human Potential**

* * *

Philemon looked upon the Great Hall.

He saw the people so desperate for a savior they tore down a being beyond their understanding who wasn't even from their world.

All to face a rather mediocre terrorist with a few extra lives hidden around.

This wasn't even worthy of bestowing a pixie on some youth.

"Looks like Erebus might have been right about humans being self-destructive." He cringed beneath his butterfly mask.

"Damn, now I owe him a twenty!"

* * *

**Friendship Beam**

* * *

"So you want me to stop this Lord Voldemort with the power of love and friendship?" Nonoha asked the creepy old man with twinkling eyes.

"Yes my girl, will you defeat him with the power he knows not?"

She nodded furiously, eyes blazing as she raised her eyes to the heavens.

* * *

Nanoha looked down at the shattered planet, cored through and through by her Starlight Breaker.

Was it extreme? Maybe, but befriending everything from orbit was the only way to be sure she got Lord Moldy and his horcrutches.

"Seven billion new _friends_" She sing singed while drifting off into space.

* * *

(P.S. so that could have happened if Blackwing was not summoned huh. As my birthday is tomorrow, this Friday (May 15), I decided to mass post all the omakes in the damn backlog as a present. Anyway, Chiffon is from the Manhwa "Freezing", Excaliber is from the manga "Soul Eater", Philemon is from the "Shin Megami Tensei" franchise, and Nanoha is from "Lyrical Magical Girl Nanoha". - roughstar333)


	231. Friendship Apocalypse

Friendship Apocalypse by madmanalpha

It was a normal and beautiful day on Vaizen.

There was commerce and peace in all TSAB space and things were looking up after a dark period.

The silence is broken by a scream of terror followed by more as people start running for their lives.

TSAB security forces rush to the disturbance to find an odd sight.

People flying like drunks shooting pink beams from their eyes, nostrils and mouths while moaning 'FRIENDS' in a creepily cheery voice.

All the more disturbing is that anyone hit suddenly took flight and joined the growing horde.

"All troops mobilize to contain the outbreak do not get hit. I repea-'FRIENDS'."

* * *

-Meanwhile at TSAB HQ-

* * *

"What do you mean administered world #34 is also under attack?!" A communication tech exclaims amongst the hive of activity.

"Have we located the source yet?" An Officer asked into a microphone.

"Send patrol 488 out to unadministered world #232 some activity was reported there." Another orders.

"Get everyone out to contain it!" The watch commander orders.

* * *

-With patrol 488-

* * *

"Exiting now." Navigation intoned as the battle klaxons sounded.

"Alright what is detected?" The captain asks.

"Ah well, the White Devil is in orbit apparently preparing an energy intensive spell." The analysts replies.

"Good inform command of this at once that we will be reinforcing the White Devil." The Captain says relaxing into her chair.

"Sent ma'am." The communication specialist reports.

"Ma'am, there does not seem to be anything off here aside from the White Devil's presence." Another sensor analyst pipes up.

The captain sits up at that "Are you sure?"

"Yes as certain as I can be the 3 billion humanoid lifeforms are the only oth-" He is interrupted by a flash of pink as the planet is holed and starts to become an asteroid field.

Silence on the bridge lasts only for so long before they begin to hear telepathically "FRIENDS".

While seeing a sea of flying humanoid lifeforms coming at them.

"INFORM COMMAND THE WHITE DEVIL IS THE CAUSE AND THAT THEY NOW HAVE ANOTHER 3 BILLION TO WORRY OVER! HELM GET US OUTTA HERE!" Yelled out the now freaked out captain.

* * *

-Meanwhile at TSAB HQ-

* * *

"Sir, Patrol 488 just reported that the White Devil is on the scene and that they are moving to assist."

"Good, keep me updated on that situation and send any aid if they request it." The watch officer told the communication specialist.

A few moments later, a very wide eyed specialist practically yells out "SIR! It's the White Devil she's behind the disaster, destroyed un-administered world #232, TURNED 3 BILLION HUMANIODS INTO THOSE THOS-" Poor guy was unable to finish due to hyperventilation that ultimately led to him passing out.

But everyone heard him and thus the panic began with TSAB pulling all unaffected troops, resources and citizens back to the unaffected worlds to hold out in.

* * *

-With Nanoha-

* * *

"Don't you think using starlight breaker on that world was overkill?" Fate asks a she observes the floating debris.

"Nope, had to befriend the entire site from orbit and that was the only way to be sure. Besides with everyone friends, they'll be able to find a home." Nanoha shrugs.

"Okay well I'm off to administered world #20 to lead our 'FRIENDS' in the hunt for more." Fate said as she transported out.

"Right everyone gather round and away we go." Nanoha intones as they all vanish from the system.

* * *

-TSAB HQ after losing Mid-Childa-

* * *

"Sir we are all that is left no other worlds nothing but that dreaded word." A very disheartened communication specialist reports hollowly.

"Very well ready the defen-" The admiral is interrupted by the klaxons going off and the dreaded moan of 'FRIENDS'

* * *

-After a very intense battle-

* * *

"Well now there won't be any more fighting because we are all friends." A very cheerful Nanoha says to her friends.

. . . well the ones within hearing anyway.

Hayate narrows her eyes and asks "What prompted this whole thing anyway?"

"Oh hehe. . . Well, this girl with purple hair, who I have yet to find again, showed me this modification and it went from there." Nanoha flushed slightly at the thought.

"Should we be worried?" Signum asked

"Huh why you're my friends why would I need to befriend you again?" Nanoha asks genuinely confused.

* * *

-With Harry-

* * *

"Are you sure this is the outcome you wanted Fate, because it seems a bit overboard to me?" Harry asks from next to Fate watching the giant T.V. with a few other aspects.

"Yes, this is what I wanted. Thank you Harry." Fate purrs right back.

* * *

{*Darts from corner intercepts idea reads it gets evil grin walks away whistling and throws it to Lone.* Well here ya go my interpretation of this sort of event. Hope you liked I was laughing so hard while writing to please forgive any spelling errors as well as some universe errors with MGLN as I am not too well versed in it. - madmanalpha}

(P.S. Lol reminds me of a fic where Ranma started a war between Magical girls in japan. Anyway this is omake 2 of the batch- roughstar333)


	232. Elizabeth Ga Kill

_Elizabeth Ga Kill! By Lonewolf685_

* * *

Harry was practically hiding behind his tea cup, sitting between a rather average sailor and a masked pyrotechnic specialist, all terrified by the sight of the two woman passing notes on the other side of the table.

The Infinte Archive regretted so many things.

Taking Liz on his most recent adventure was one of them.

Deciding to sidle up with the quirky secret police force instead of the band of quirky assassins was another.

Most of all, he regretted letting the Blood Countess join the Empire's Strongest in the dungeon.

Even Prime Minister Honest was disturbed by the screaming he could hear from the sound proofed throne room.

For a living human, General Esdeath's torture skills were as close to Liz's as possible.

If she became a heroic spirit, he had no doubt it would be A rank.

Wave leaned closer to the vampire.

"On a scale of one to ten, how screwed are we?"

"As long as they don't have any interest in seeing you in agony, you should be fi-"

Then the two sadists started giggling like school girls while eyeing Harry and a picture of a brunette country bumpkin with a nice smile.

"Unless they have a romantic interest in you. In which case, it's- OVER 9000!"

He shrieked, bolting for the door as Liz and Esdeath laughed ominously.

* * *

"So, they got you two?"

Tatsumi turned to the purple haired dimension traveller chained to wall beside him.

"Yeah, what are you in for?"

"Let's just say I know a woman with a dominating personality and a hardcore bondage fetish."

Tears welled up in the country boys eyes. "You too?!"

* * *

{_ Akame Ga Kill needed another Omake. - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. and so Harry and Tatsumi bonded and escaped to Night Raid together. Anyway, omake 3 of the batch - roughstar333)


	233. Left Behind

Left Behind by The Distorted Shadow

Elizabeth Bathory was once considered by many to be a monster, a beast that didn't care for anyone else and would slaughter countless women to bathe in their blood.

Honestly she was simply just never told it was wrong to do so while being raised to believe that other people were worthless.

So she had been turned into a monster by the people who refused to simply correct her and show her the error of her ways.

She had died alone, in a cold, empty room with nothing but food delivered on a semi-regular basis.

Back then she couldn't understand why they locked her away, why they left her alone, cold and scared.

And then she had met Harry.

He had summoned her as a Servant and proceeded to start teaching her about morality and why people had hated her and left her to rot.

Even now, after several decades of life as his servant, she was still trying to ingrain certain customs into her behavior.

Admittedly, she was probably still better at blending into society than Harry himself was but that was because she had actively worked to do so.

Because unlike him, she had to meet with muggles on a regular basis and give them a good impression of herself on top of that.

Such was the burden of being an artist.

And for once, she was actually doing a form of art that _wasn't _hated by the populace, she had traded torture for painting after all.

It also turned out that muggles _loved _dragons.

And she was _the _best at painting dragons.

Such as her latest work.

"Liz? Dinner is ready." she was broken from her analysis of her latest work by the voice of Matou Sakura.

Some people might consider the girls presence strange given how she was currently cooking in the house of another magus that was unrelated to herself but that was nothing worth noting in this scenario.

No one could break into Harry's workshop now. . .

Not even Zelretch could manage that feat anymore and he wasn't even confined by dimensional barriers.

"Just give me two minutes." she called out to the purple haired girl before picking up her paint brush and adding another dozen strokes down the side of the dragons face, giving it just the right level of shadow for her liking.

She nodded her head as she decided it was _just _right and ready for display.

Then her smile fell.

Display.

It was going to be yet another one of her works that Harry wouldn't see before it was sold.

Yet another of her achievements that he would not know about.

She felt her heart ache at that knowledge.

The very purpose of her being summoned was to protect Harry when he was younger, but instead of protecting him, she and Fran had become just another aspect of his family.

He had given her everything she ever wanted.

He had given her so much and in return, she felt her heart grow attached to the young boy.

And then he had defeated Voldemort and everything had changed.

He had been the one to suggest that she find a hobby and live a life she wanted to, it was him that had supported her in her infancy as an artist and then . . . then the _other _Hogwarts had happened.

She had thought that staying behind and working on her career would be fulfilling and it certainly was, but without Harry there, it just felt . . . hollow.

He wasn't there to look at her paintings, wasn't there to critique them with the fine eye of a deity and he wasn't there to tell her when she had done an amazing job.

Certainly she had professional's praise her work but that just wasn't the same, they just weren't Harry.

By God she missed him.

Shaking her head clear of those thoughts she turned towards the door and exited, ready to make her way to the dining room and the meal that no doubt awaited her.

But just like normal, without him there, it just wouldn't be the same.

She just wished he would return soon.

* * *

(P.S. GODDAMN YOU Shadow, why did you inspire feels so damn early in the morning for me?! Anyway this omake 4 of the batch - roughstar333)


	234. Dissection

Dissection by Kamen Rider Chrome

Dolores Umbridge was coming to.

"What...?" She tried to get up but realized she was strapped down to a table by her ankles and wrists.

"What is this!? Whoever did this, release me at once!"

"That would be me!" Harry grinned as he popped out of nowhere.

"You!" Dolores snarled.

"Release me this once or it'll be detention for a whole month!"

"Yeah, about that, I have plans," said Harry with a shrug.

"By the way, have you ever seen how students dissect frogs in biology class? They do that to study the internal organs."

"What are you-" Harry put a gag in her mouth.

"Let's see. . ." Harry picked up a scalpel.

"Do your insides match a frog's?"

* * *

(P.S. . . . Why did you ruin my memories of science class dude, why ?! Anyway this omake 5 of the batch - roughstar333


	235. Legs

Legs by Kamen Rider Chrome

Dolores woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar place.

"Table 14 ordered the frog's legs!" someone called and Dolores felt herself being picked up.

And then the knife came down.

* * *

XXX

* * *

"Don't you think someone will get indigestion, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry replied, "Don't care. She's someone else's problem now."

* * *

(P.S. I am not going to try frog legs then. Anyway this is the sixth omake of the batch update - roughstar333)


	236. Another Solution for Umbridge

Another Solution for Umbridge by The Distorted Shadow

* * *

Dolores Umbridge didn't know what to do as she paced back and forth through her office clutching the newspaper that the other worlders had brought with them.

She could tell from the way it talked about the boy that he wasn't human, there was simply no way he could be given those circumstances.

However she wasn't so stupid as to think she could just command it around with her 'authority', monsters didn't care for something as important as that after all.

And despite everything she may have said, she knew she wasn't powerful enough to defeat a creature that could defeat the Dark Lord himself . . .

Perhaps if he was just some rabid beast then she would be more than enough to put it down, but a smart beast with more raw power than her was something completely different all together.

She had to find a way of getting the minister to send in a squad to put the beast down without alerting Dumbledore to what she was doing.

Or . . . a smile started to grace her lips, a cruel smirk that told of greed and a thirst for power that many would be incapable of recreating.

And so she started to work on collecting everything she needed.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

Harry couldn't stop himself from releasing a sigh as he was called into Umbridge's office.

She didn't realize it but he had been expecting this for weeks, and he had given her that long to change her mind about this.

"Hello Mister Potter." she said with a sickly sweet tone while taking a seat behind her horrifically pink decorations.

"Quit with the niceties." he demanded easily.

"I already know you are planning on blackmailing me and my girlfriends."

He could tell she was shocked without even looking into her soul, the expression she made was proof of that.

"Well, if you already know then you will know what will happen if you deny my demands." she smirked at him and he found himself smirking in response.

"Yes, yes, you will release the fact me and my girlfriends are not human to the public and have them register us as dark creatures." he was perfectly calm as he made that simple explanation.

"Our reputations will be ruined and wizards will start trying to hunt us down."

She looked almost off put by his simple explanation of what she was planning.

"However, you made a few mistakes." he pointed out to her.

"One, the weakest of my group is Alt, better known as Altrouge Brunestud, the ninth Dead Apostle Ancestor, being capable of single handedly wiping out every last wizard in the world without breaking a sweat."

He noted the way she was beginning to look nervous at his declaration.

"And even more importantly . . ." he said with his smirk leaving his face entirely.

"The mere fact you were planning on trying to sell us as sex slaves has put you on my immediate death list."

"Wha?" she didn't get to finish what she was about to say as he struck, dislocating her jaw and sending immense pain flowing through her body in the process.

"I hate people like you." he stated with a dark expression.

"So I think it is time to send you to someone much better than me at inflicting pain."

And so he took the worthless trash out of the universe and into the hands of the single biggest Sadist he had ever met.

* * *

XXX XXX XXX

* * *

"Mister Potter, have you seen Ms. Umbridge recently?" Dumbledore asked as he searched for the Toad like woman he was certain had released Harry's status as a Dark Creature to the press.

He honestly wanted to give the woman a piece of his mind.

"Hm . . . oh, last I saw of her she was trying to blackmail me, Alt and V/V," the boy stated with a non-committal shrug.

Dumbledore just knew there was more to the story than that.

"And what did you do with her?"

He wasn't going to get angry, the thought of someone being stupid enough to try blackmailing a dead apostle ancestor was proof that they deserved whatever came their way.

"I sent her to a friend of mine." the purple haired boy stated with another shrug.

"Who is this friend of yours?" he was definitely curious now.

"Elizabeth Bathory."

He had to blink at that claim, he recognized the name that much was for certain, and he began to wonder if he should feel sorry for the Toad-like woman.

"I see." he chose not to feel sorry for the woman, she had been a thorn in his side ever since Fudge had sent her his way.

"But that still leaves us without a Defense Professor."

"You could easily just make James, Lily or Sirius the teacher. Hell, even I'm qualified for the position." the child stated as he brought out a notepad and started to write something on it.

"Well, I suppose you're right." he admitted.

"I guess I'll ask Sirius if he would be willing to teach for the rest of the year."

And with that, Dumbledore left, ready to hunt for a new DADA teacher.

* * *

{All right, here is a new Omake inspired by Chrome's apparent love of Umbrdige... and this is actually meant as a slightly more competent but still nothing special Umbridge given how prevalent it is to show her as a complete idiot. - The Distorted Shadow}

(P.S. and so that was the solution to the Umbridge problem. Anyway, this is the seventh omake of the mass update - roughstar333)


	237. Downfall of Order

Downfall of Order by madmanalpha

Umbridge sat in her office going over what she overheard the mudblood finding out about one of the summons.

A Dead Apostle in Hogwarts and if this paper that they brought was to be believed, which was the Daily Prophet, it must be true.

That Potter boy must be some sort of creature.

If one is a Dead Apostle, then the Potter boy must be a thrall for said Dead Apostle.

She must get the Ministry involved.

* * *

(-;-)

* * *

"And there is the proof right there Minister." A smug Umbridge finishes her meeting with Fudge.

"Very well. Mobilize the Aurors to put these beasts down." Fudge tells his secretary.

"He does realize that we will need more than we've got right?" asks an Auror to his partner.

Fudge shows up and says "Let's move out now."

"But Minister we will need more manpower than all the law enforcement we have."

"Well then, it's a good thing that in addition to all of the Law Enforcement, I have called in every Department of Mysteries wizard too." Fudge grins.

* * *

(-;-)

* * *

In the Great Hall as dinner was being served, the doors burst as some 120 odd witches and wizards dressed for combat rush in and surround Harry and his group followed by Umbridge.

"Hem Hem, by decree of the ministry, the vampire known as Altrouge Brunestud is to be put to death as well as her thrall Harry Potter."

Umbridge smiled before also adding.

"If you come quietly, your death will be quick and painless."

Silence met this in the Great Hall with Umbridge's companions looking at each other warily.

The silence was so great that Sirius' muttered comment was heard completely.

"Oh boy, not good, not good at all, please don't get mad, Please don't get mad."

That was met with more than a few looks that just screamed 'Don't make us a target.'

It was broken by laughter as Alt and Harry gripped each other.

"H-him! MY thrall! Oh that's good, we'll have to show the others this when we get back." Alt laughed out.

"Now how are you going to-"

Harry was interrupted by a spell being fired at him ripping his shirt and revealing his chest.

Harry looks down and then up to see the Toad fuming with a smoking wand.

"That was my favorite shirt, you will pay."

With that said, he unleashed his killing intent that caused the evacuation of bladders and bowels of everyone in the castle including the ghosts.

* * *

(-;-)

* * *

What happens next is more frustration as after dismembering the Toad and feeding it its own entrails, Fate came in with Death saying something to the effect that "Torture all you want, but you cannot kill her."

Jack looked put out by that.

* * *

{*blinks owlishly* thought provoking omake shadow and on the front of Umbridge bashing here a quickly and probably ill thought out one. And it has petered out. *Shrugs* got to go to work and I don't think I'll pick it up again if anyone wants to add to it feel free that last bit was put in just as a meh thing - madmanalpha}

(P.S. why the hell are we having more umbridge?! Anyway omake 8 of the batch - roughstar333)


	238. Dark Lord Wanted

_Dark Lord Wanted! By Lonewolf685_

* * *

While the senile old fool Dumbledore was busy trying to summon a savior for his doomed world, (So says Philemon, the universe's greatest optimist) Lord Voldemort was enacting a most dastardly ritual to summon an avatar of immense evil to aid in his conquest of England.

He was totally unawares that he acquired the same set of tomes Dumbledore had, so things went a little something like...

* * *

**_The Sith Lord_**

* * *

Voldemort had to admit, he was liking the black this man wore, the cape over futuristic armor was a good touch, but the sound of his heavy breathing through his rather intimidating helmet was leading him to question his health.

"Are you sure you can walk a mile, let alone conquer England?"

A strange metal tube flew from the wheezing man's belt to his hand.

A flick of his thumb and a beam of red light erupted from one end.

"I find your lack of faith. . . disturbing."

* * *

**_The Abomination of all that is Good in the World_**

* * *

"I love you! You love me! Let's all si-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Not even Voldemort could unleash that purple dinosaur upon the world.

* * *

**_Someone $20 Dollars Richer_**

* * *

"Huh, so this is where you went?" Nyarlathotep asked the embodiment of hope while it pocketed its cash.

Philemon lifted his head off the bar groggily.

"I just don't know what I saw in these people. Maybe they were never meant to survive!"

Nyarl clapped him on the shoulder joyously.

"This is the end of a rivalry and a start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**_All the World's Evil_**

* * *

"Oh man, you don't know how awkward this is for me."

Voldemort raised a non-existent eyebrow at the face palming God before him.

"How so?"

"Well you see. . ."

* * *

(P.S. You this is interesting, and could actually happen in fact. The Sith lord is Darth Vader from Star Wars, who you must know because if you don't, you must be an idiot. The abomination is Barne the dinosaur, which I don't understand as the teletubies are way creepier. Nyarlathotep comes from H.P. Lovecraft, but this version comes from the "Shin Megami Tensei" franchise. The last one summoned is Blackwing which is ironic indeed. Anyway this is omake 9 of the mass update - roughstar333)


	239. Touched by an Angel

Touched By An Angel by Kamen Rider Chrome

"Potter!" Draco shouted and Harry sighed.

He was in the middle of daddy-daughter playtime with Jackie when Malfoy came, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"You know what, Malfoy? I don't want to play with you today. I'm busy. So, please, let me play with my daughter in peace," Harry requested politely.

"You should know who your betters are, Potter when speaking to them. I'm here to make you know your place," Draco threatened.

"And I asked nicely," Harry sighed.

"Hapsiel."

And then Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stared at the figure Harry had summoned.

"Love and Peace! That is my policy!" Hapsiel declared in all his glory.

His gaze fell on Harry.

"Oh, Harry-kun. Let me give you a hug and kiss."

"Actually, those three need a lesson in love and peace, desperately." Harry pointed at the Slytherins.

"Oh, I understand!" Hapsiel clapped and sauntered over to Draco and his lackeys.

Draco aimed his wand at Hapsiel but he was frozen in terror.

The angel smiled and scooped Draco up into a hug.

"You poor dear. You're trembling. Let Hapsiel give you some love." smiled Hapsiel as he leaned in and gave Draco a bit wet kiss with his purple lips.

Crabbe and Goyle paled at Draco's muffled screams.

Draco struggled, but then he slowly went limp in Hapsiel's arms as he turned completely white.

Hapsiel put Draco down and smiled at both Crabbe and Goyle.

"Do you boys need my love too?"

The two screamed in terror.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Snape came around the corner to see Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, on the ground.

He also spotted Harry.

He knew the boy was behind this.

"Potter, you!" Snape pulled his wand out but then yelped as he felt a hand on his rear.

"Ooh, tall dark and handsome," Hapsiel smiled.

"Me like." Snape yelled and aimed his wand at Hapsiel.

He fired a spell but it bounced off the angel.

"Ooh, yes!" moaned Hapsiel in pleasure.

"Hit me again! I've been a naughty boy!" Snape tried again and again to injure the angel as he came close.

"Stay back! Back, I say!" Snape ordered but then Hapsiel gave him a hug.

"Now, to give you my reward.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Snape resigned on the spot.

Dumbledore pleaded with him to stay but Snape told him that whatever protection he was granted was not worth staying in the castle anymore.

Though, Dumbledore wondered why Snape's hair had turned white.

Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy had to be sent to St. Mungo's for treatment.

They had been traumatized by something.

He sighed.

He just knew Harry had something to do with it.

* * *

(P.S. And Hapsiel appears again ! For those who don't know Hapsiel, just search in youtube "Macademi Wasshoi!Angel". Warning though it may traumatize you. ANYWAY, this is the 10th omake of this update - roughstar333)


	240. Alternate Origin: Shirou Edition 7

_Alternate Origin: Shirou Edition Part 7 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

"I have returned, Master."

Sakura turned as her Servant sauntered into the room, a body slung over her shoulder.

Sakura feigned a pout and wagged her finger at the gorgon.

"Now what have I said about being so formal? Just call me Sakura."

"Of course, Master." She said with a straight face, dumping the body of Caster's glasses-in-law upon the counter.

"Shirou has sent this from our base at the temple. He apologizes for neglecting you, but says they should be back in time for dinner."

"They are all working hard, aren't they?"

Rider rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder as a twinge of melancholy bubbled up inside her.

"You do not need to endanger yourself for his approval. He already cares for you."

"I know, but I just wish I could be more helpful. Look at Ilya! She's only been here a few months and she's been able to improve sempai's magecraft, and introduce us to things that even make Saya hesitate in bed."

Rider hid her discomfort under a stony mask.

_I can die content with my existence if I never hear the words 'golden shower' ever again._

"Master, a proper diet is important, and without you, they would be subsisting entirely off people and wild animals."

Sakura had pioneered several innovations in cannibal cuisine, such as marinating vegetables in the blood of the main course so it develops a palatable flavor, allowing for them to make a more nutritional meal then they were used to.

Since she had Saya alter her sense of taste while she was 'de-worming' her, Sakura could understand how unappealing anything normal tastes.

Her current big project was trying to make fish edible, but she had little luck as of yet.

Didn't do much to cure Shirou of the shakes, but after so many years it might just be psychological in nature.

"Thanks Medusa, I appreciate it."

"M-Master. . ." Rider shifted her feet near imperceptibly.

"Do you not like me using your name, Medusa?"

"No, Master."

Sakura glared at the blindfolded woman half heartedly before eyeing the corpse before her.

She noticed the twin holes in his neck and chuckled at the thought of Rider snacking on a body while walking across town.

It was funny how easily one can change their views on what is normal or humorous.

A decade ago, normal might have been waking up next to her sister.

Three years ago it would have been waking to the sensation of the worms violating her entire being.

Now it was being sandwiched between an extra dimensional being and her cannibal boyfriend, and she couldn't find fault with it.

It wasn't always this way, not in the beginning.

Saya had wanted a toy in the beginning, one that was connected to magic.

So Saya and Shirou came to home of most vulnerable magi in Fuyuki, the Matou.

Sakura still heard the screams of Zouken as purple flames consumed him, burning down to his very soul.

Shinji begged for his life, cowardly in the face of such monsters.

Within a day he only wished for death, and in a week he was broken beyond measure.

It was fitting that the one who failed at any magecraft would become such a great thrall to its practitioners.

He was a truly fantastic maid servant, and was even pleasant to be around now.

However, Sakura was different.

Shirou, her darling sempai, had said she was beautiful.

That in all the world, she was the first human he saw as a human.

She often thought how amusing it was that if she had to endure Saya's ministrations, she could have survived.

But against the boy who could see her as anything but a monster worthy of hatred and disgust . . .

Sakura broke on the spot.

"Master." Rider spoke, breaking the madwoman from her revelry.

"Someone is approaching."

"I see." Sakura glanced at the fresh corpse before dismissing it and marching out the door, Servant at her flank.

The shadows in the hall coalesced into twisting masses of seething hunger that followed in her wake.

"Welcome to my parlor, said the spider to the fly. Welcome to my home, _dear sister."_

* * *

_{After 3 rewrites I'll leave it here before I punt my iPad out a window. - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. Catfigh- I mean Master and Servant fight is incoming. Anyway, THIS IS OMAKE 11 OF THE UPDATE - rougstar333)


	241. Cards

Cards - Wat7ch1nK1d

* * *

"Why am I sticky?"

The table came to silence after that, most flustered at the implications, others took stock of their cards, while others desperately tried to remove the mental images that followed.

Harry shifted, mostly trying to keep his eyes off Tamamo, who had been staring at him all sultry after that particular card came up.

And that was where adding actual blank cards to the game spiced things up a little.

Players stared, grins plastered on their faces,

Altrouge was the Card Czar for the round.

"Okay, Why am i sticky?, lets see..."

Her hand came to the first card

_"Wet dreams"_

Some triggered

Altrouge scowled, before moving on to the next card.

_"Getting off on anime porn . . ."_

Quite a few more laughed in the group,

"Wow, Alt i'd never thought you were into those."

"Shut up!" said a flustered Altrouge before moving on to the next card

_"Pumping out a baby every nine months"_

"Already? Didn't think you had that much of a head start?"

"Liz, one word, ONE MORE FUCKING WOR-"

"next card"

Altrouge stilled, regaining her composure.

_"Running out of Stamina"_

The others made a move to react, only to be silenced as Altrouge raised a finger, before moving on to the next card.

_"Harry Potter erotica"_

Everyone on the table, who consisted of Harry and his growing Harem blanched, before breaking out into furious blushing.

"I'll just move on then. . . "

"You do that."

_"Whale Semen_ \- Really, **REALLY**"

The others laughed uproariously nearly upending the table.

"And the last card is . . . _A Sad Handjob_\- you know what, who picked this one?"

A single hand rose up

"Alright, Tamamo you win . . ."

* * *

{Did someone say CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY? I REGRET NOTHING!- Wat7ch1nK1d}

(P.S. that is what happens everytime one plays cards against Humanity with friends. Anyway this is the 12th omake of the batch - roughstar333)


	242. Harry of the Dead part 11

_Harry of the Dead: The Last Chapter By Lonewolf686_

* * *

Kohta and Takashi sat on the roof of their current refuge, a mall that managed to lock itself down before 'They' could get inside. The marksman scanned the horizon with his rifle's scope while Takashi used binoculars.

"You think it was right to let Shirou and Saeko go off to distract 'Them'?" Kouta questioned.

"There was nothing for it, someone has to draw 'Them' away so we could get by."

He placed a reassuring hand on Kohta's shoulder.

"Besides, it's not like we left them by themselves. They have Primy."

"I know he's an awesome dog, but what could he do if they actually get overwhelmed?"

Then, coming from a temple in the distance, a second sun was born.

* * *

_Minutes Earlier_

* * *

"It seems the wind has drawn 'Them' to our refuge." Saeko calmly stated as she reached for her steel.

"Must be a slow work day for them." Shirou opined, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from the samurai.

He shut the door to the temple they had stayed the night in, not that they really got any sleep.

It was mildly disturbing no matter what they did, they couldn't stop the dog from watching.

Just one more thing it had in common with Primate Murder, as he and Alt were all too familiar with.

While the two readied their blades, Primy stepped forward and slammed down his paws with a defiant bark, though at his size it was more like Berserker's roar.

"Ho? 'Let them come' you say? Shall we assume you have this one?" Shirou asked with amusement.

Saeko shook her head in bemusement.

"I should be assuming your crazy for talking with a dog, but I'd believe just about anything at this point."

"So you're saying I can't surprise you?"

"I'd like to see you try."

His smile would have made demigods shit their britches in fear. "Oh I will."

He climbed upon the hounds back while Saeko sidled up against his back.

Shirou reached out before him and portal to his imaginary space opened, dropping his blindfold into his waiting palm.

Replacing his glasses, the glamour keeping him in the form of the archetypical Harry Potter shattered.

His body grew slim, shrunk down, shaved off a few years, and gained an ethereal beauty while his hair turned to lavender and trailed down to the ground.

Feeling a mite theatrically, he threw his voice over the entire temple grounds.

"I bear the names Harry Potter, Shirou Asama, Hadrian, Blackwing, Hermaeus Mora, and countless more. I am the Infinte Archive, he who thirst to know and experience all that exists! I am the god of the world's evil, the one favored by the Fae, the master of the Kaleidoscope and Heaven's Feel, the one blessed by Amaterasu, and an aspect of Fate and Death. My knowledge shall know no bounds, my power will rend reality asunder, and no world will be beyond my reach!"

Shirou-No, Harry, pressed his hands into Primy's sides and loosened his limiters, letting power flow from him to the hound.

"Hear me Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All, and receive my power to cull these corpses. Bring Death to this world, walk with me as her avatar and return the world to the natural order!"

The dog shuddered, power beyond reason flowing through him and coalescing into an orb of purple energy before him that was steadily growing in size, its surface a violently roiling sea of curses and magic blended into an unstable force of desolation.

"Stand tall as Primate Burial, the end of all who have forsaken death, and unleash the power of the _Friendship_ _Cannon!_"

Collapsing upon itself, the orb shrunk down to the size of a marble in time for Primate Burial to lunge forward and crush it between its jaws.

He raised his head skywards and released a torrent of power skywards in a column of violet light.

It streaked high into the atmosphere and beyond before the tip of the column split into hundreds of beams that arced back down to earth, each in turn splitting into hundreds of thousands more that further divided as they fell.

The dead paused in their ceaseless march and looked as one to rain of innumerable projectiles unerringly seeking them.

'They' could not know fear, but if it were possible they would have dropped dead from fright at their imminent destruction.

Really, Harry had to bombard them from orbit. It was the only way to be sure.

Harry turned to Saeko, safe in the eye of the storm, and revealed his fangs with a toothy grin.

"Still ain't surprised?"

* * *

"And then Saeko passed out from shock, whereupon Primy and I carried her to where we are now." Harry finished recounting his morning to the rest of the group seated around him in an abandoned mall cafe.

He leaned back and stretched languidly, enjoying the feel of his proper body while sipping on the iced coffee Rei was kind enough to provide.

Saeko had long since regained consciousness, and was sitting beside him amused at everyone else's expressions.

"I think I understand how you feel when you . . . troll people, was it?"

"Pretty much."

Shizuka slammed her fist down onto her palm with an abruptness that made everyone jump.

"I got it! Shirou is to Harry what Clarke Kent is to Superman!"

"That . . . is not how I would have put it, but close enough I suppose."

Rei was eyeing Harry in a peculiarly favorable way.

"So you weren't secrettly a manipulative douchebag trying to add us to your harem and have your way with young, vulnerable girls?"

The Infinite Archive blinked in shock.

"Add you? I don't proposition anyone into my harem! Women just show up in a maid uniform and drag me towards the nearest bed! Next thing I know my harem spans the far reaches of the multiverse!"

Suddenly the discarded garments in the nurses office Saeko had long forgotten about made a whole lot more sense.

"And the maid uniform is symbolic of being a part of your harem?"

"Think it was meant to be kinky at first, but it evolved over time." Harry shrugged, then physically blanched as Shizuka retrieved two maid uniforms from her bag and threw one to Busijima.

"Now wait just a sec-"

He was interrupted by Saeko's kimono from her stay with the Takagi being shoved into his arms.

With a twinkle of perverse glory in her eye Shizuka whispered into his ear, "Then when you wear this, you will now you are ours."

Harry was then dragged by his two lovers towards the nearest mattress store, leaving an increasingly confused group flabbergasted until one voice rose up.

Alice raised her hand in uncertainty.

"What's a harem?"

Primy rested a paw on her shoulder. "I'll tell you when you're older, pup."

* * *

_**{AN: Nexusrider, eat your heart out :3 **__**And that is all he wrote! It's been fun, but, well if the omake went longer it would be its own series. Had to stop somewhere and we were running out of manga anyway. Hope everyone enjoyed, and be sure to thank Lupine for requesting it! Ciao :3 - Lonewolf685}**_

(P.S. . . . wait did Primy just talk?! well it was a good run, Lonewolf685, Thanks for creating part of the backlog of omakes I have to update. Anyway this is the 13th omake in the omake backlog - roughstar333)


	243. Chance Meeting

Chance Meeting by madmanalpha

* * *

Ed and Alphonse had just gotten back to Central by train when they happened upon two unusual girls.

One had long purple hair and the other had some weird looking automail.

They also looked really lost, so Al convinced Ed and they decided that they had some time.

* * *

Harry had just arrived to this world with Fran as she had wanted to take a closer look at how automail was connected to the nervous systems of people.

The only thing they had to do now was find an automail mechanic.

"Hello, you look lost do you need some help?" Al asked gently.

"Yes, we are looking for either someone willing to explain how automail works to us or a library that has that information." Harry said turning to look at Al.

"Um are yo-." Al started only to get jumped on by Ed

"Don't ask Al, that's rude." Ed whispered harshly to Al, Addressing the two he said.

"Well I have a friend who would be all to willing explain that to you. I'll introduce the two of you to her, but we have to report in first."

"Ah, that would be appreciated, thank you." Fran said softly.

"Right just follow us and after we report in we'll be off." Al said.

* * *

General Mustang was just leaving Central HQ when he spotted Ed and Al coming up the street with two unusual girls following behind the two.

He was instantly suspicious.

"Full Metal, who are these two?"

"Um G-General Mustang, they were lost and w-we . . ." Al trailed of fidgeting slightly.

"Al, relax it is just curious that you have two girls following you toward HQ and they are not military." Mustang said to ease Al's nervousness.

"Report, Full Metal."

"It was a bust, sir. Nothing but dust and old ruins, no one has been there in a long time." Ed said.

"Right, then I expect a full written report on my desk first thing tomorrow. Now then show your girlfriends around Central." Mustang smirked at Ed.

"W-what, they're not."

"No, no, you got it wrong." Ed and Al said at the same time respectively complete with hand gestures.

"I am a guy, also General you may find that you may want to target skulls in the near future, just think about it." Harry interrupted with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean exactly?" Mustang narrowed his eyes.

"Just some advice is all." Harry just smirked back.

"Okay then." Mustang said then leaning to Ed's ear he whispered.

"I'd keep an eye on he-him if I were you Full Metal."

"Right there with you, no guy should look like a girl." Ed muttered back with narrowed eyes.

"Dismissed." Mustang said straightening up.

"Sir." Ed said snapping off a lazy salute.

Mustang nodded and was on his way.

* * *

"Hey Winry, I have someone who wants to talk to you about automail." Ed said as he entered the home.

"Ed, what did you do?" Winry asks as she walks toward the entryway.

"They just simply wanted to talk to an automail mechanic and I thought of you." Ed sheepishly replied.

"He didn't try to explain anything, did he?" Winry asked the two.

"Um, what are your names, E-Ed?" Winry asked drawing out Ed's name.

Ed's eyes widen as he responds, "Yeah what are your names anyway?"

"Mine is Harry and this is Fran. She is thinking about becoming an automail mechanic, but is unsure so we came here to find out more about it." Harry smoothly cut in before Winry could finish drawing breath.

"Oh, then please come this way." Winry said with a smile after sending a glare to Ed.

* * *

Several hours later Harry and Fran were leaving.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Winry asked from by the door.

"Yes, we have a place to stay and if we aren't there they may start to worry." Harry said as they walked out.

"Okay, if your sure." Winry said resignedly.

"You have good instincts, I'd listen to them if I was you." Fran said as she left.

"Huh, what do yo-. Hey where did they go." Winry said as she stared at the empty street.

"They gone already? I wanted to ask about the weird gun they gave you." Al said as he came around the corner.

* * *

{And there goes the muse... Real life distractions *Growls*. Not quite how I was picturing that meeting with Mustang to go I was wanting to do something more along the lines of him teasing Al about being Fran's boyfriend and Ed cheating on Winry with Harry. Yeah took a life of its own (-.-). Chance Meeting seemed like a good title, but now I am not so sure... Well then I'll leave it at that.~ Madmanalpha}

(P.S. so much potential this full metal alchemist omake has, wondering what is the gun though. Anyway this is omake 14 in the batch - roughstar333)


	244. Meeting the Legend

Meeting the Legend by Black Bullet of Seven

* * *

Blackwing wasn't quite sure how he felt about his situation right now.

It was the first time in a long time that he had felt this amount of . . . trepidation towards anything.

He was honestly not sure what to do to salvage this situation.

He hated to admit it, but he was out of his league.

Then again, if you were "requested" by the most powerful Sorcerer in the whole MULTIVERSE for a meeting to judge whether or not you get to live, you'd probably freak out too.

He'd literally tried everything to put it off, even asked Gramps, not that he was any help.

Zel took one look at the official notice before teleporting away, saying that this was massively above his pay-grade.

He wasn't exactly _wrong_ per say, but it didn't help much.

Blackwing has significantly more standing and power in all respects than Zelretch ever had.

Any dimensional traveler in his quadrant knew exactly what his name represented.

"Ah, sorry to have kept you waiting"

And sometimes being famous sucked.

Blackwing turned to look at the man who called out.

The white void that was the pocket dimension he created for the meeting made the man's attire stand out like a sore thumb.

It was a man, human, standing at a solid 6 feet tall with a very fit build, he had a goatee and short dark hair with streaks of gray. He was dressed in a blue tunic that had a white symbol on the front as well as a yellow belt and gloves.

However, the true hallmarks of his appearance were the massive red cape with connecting collar that went outward around the mans head, and the gold emblem holding the cape closed.

Blackwing turned to the man and gulped, also looking at the gold emblem on his collar.

One of the few things in all existence that can truly kill him, and it is right on a man who probably wouldn't even need it to do the job.

Nonetheless, He squared his shoulders and looked the man in the eye.

"Its no big deal, I suppose this meeting had to happen eventually."

The man smirked before starting to speak.

"Yes, when the Illuminati hears of new big names in the multiverse, one of us is sent out to confront it, confirm its intentions, and all that. As you are classified a Universal level Existance that can use Deific energies, I was tasked to be the one to meet you. You should be honored, not many get that chance under friendly circumstances."

While not as bad as most on his level, he was still an arrogant man.

Not that it mattered, Blackwing deals with a multitude of arrogant people, one more won't truly matter.

"Yes, I am extremely honored to meet you, truly, rumors of your power don't do you justice." Blackwing replied with a tilt of the head.

He was being honest as well, despite how much he terrified him, Blackwing was very much honored to meet the Sorcerer Supreme.

"It's nice to hear that" the man said smiling.

"Now lets get on with the meeting. You are Blackwing, formerly Harry Potter, Infinite Archive, Vampire, and God of Evil correct?"

He gulped, not a good start.

"Yes, however my becoming a God-"

"And you have caused havoc in many worlds in the name of 'boredom' correct?" The man cut him off with a raised eyebrow.

He blanched, "Well yes but I've toned it down-"

The man cut him off with a sharp gaze before continuing, "And its true that you've cursed entire planets down to the bedrock in some of your fights?"

". . . Yes"

The man gave Blackwing a glare, not for hate, but intimidation.

"Blackwing, I am aware of your situation. Ever since your trip into the version of your world's future, you've toned down your gallivanting and mischief. However, you are still an unrestrained force of incredible Mystical power that might one day match my own. Mystical power that is exceedingly dark in nature as well. Give me one reason to not at the very least imprison you in your home universe."

Blackwing glared at the man, wanting so badly to unleash 10,000 Sins on him, however, he held this back.

For one, it would be futile, and it would also cement the man's idea of him.

Blackwing didn't like to admit it, but even though he was still fun-loving and a troll, he wasn't nearly as . . . apathetic or immature as his old self.

There were many things he genuinely regretted over his long life, things directly caused by his old attitude.

That's why he looked at the man, the strongest Sorcerer in existence, and simply stated, "Because I've grown, I'm not the child I once was. I'm Blackwing, and I may be a God of Evil, but I treasure this universe of ours, and its many wonders. I will keep it safe, even if I like to party a bit to hard in it sometimes." he finished with a smirk.

The man looked at him for a solid minute, neither flinching, till he apparently saw what he liked and smiled.

Clasping Blackwing on the shoulder once, he said, "Well, Its a gamble, but so were a lot of my choices. You pass kid, and hey, in a few hundred years when your maybe in my league, feel free to hit me up for talking shop. Its been fun, but I've gotta go." With that the man turned and walked away before teleporting out.

Blackwing blinked once, before collapsing the pocket dimension and sagging in his lounge chair.

That was only the first of many visits he would have from Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme.

* * *

{So yeah, if any of you didn't know, I'm a massive comic book guy. And my favorite Marvel character is Dr. Strange, who I consider to be the most powerful Sorcerer in fiction. I'd list all his capabilities, but I think I'll just let you know that with no buffs, this guy stalemated Adam Warlock with a full power Infinity Gauntlet, the item I consider to be the most overpowered item in fiction.

If you want a more comprehensive list, see here: comicvine doctor-strange/4005-1456/

\- Black Bullet of Seven}

(P.S. In case you people don't know, Doctor Strange can stalemate Eldritch God Demonbane, one of the strongest characters in fiction. Also omake 15 in the mass update - roughstar333)


	245. Damaged Goods

_Damaged Goods By Lonewolf685_

* * *

"You know, so long as he lives, you can never go back to being a full...succubus was it?"

Len glared at the scruffy looking middle aged man in the punk Hawaiin shirt.

Oshino Meme smirked and stuck a cigarette between his lips, leaving it unlit.

"Don't give me that look, I'm just stating the facts. Sheesh, kids these days. This isn't even the first time I've been in this situation."

The Succubi ignored his grumbling in favor of eying the cowering child in corner of the dilapidated cram school they resided in.

The boy looked about six, with long lavender hair that was washed out and frayed.

His frame was emaciated and only covered by a black tunic with purple trim that went past his knees.

Len did not know what color his eyes now bore, as they were firmly sealed away behind his Breaker Gorgon.

Truly, Blackwing could fall no further.

_No, he is Harry again. _Len, his oldest friend, kneeled before her former master.

She scowled when Harry shied away from her presence.

_He is but a pale shadow of his former self, reduced in mind, body, and soul to this frail reflection of his former self._

"I have never seen anything quite like this kid." The blond vagabond stated from atop a throne of school desks.

"A God of some sort, certainly, but I only know of one Kai in this world with that kind of power and he isn't cute enough to be Shinobu. Then again, the both of them are in the same boat. Stripped of their power, their identity, and almost everything else that made them 'Them'. What a tragic fate for the mighty to fall, don't you think?"

Digging out a cellphone Blackwing had bought her, she hammered the keys before a synthesized voice chimed in a neutral tone._ "Is there a point to this?"_

"Just stating the facts, no need to be so hostile. After all," the cruel truth in his voice made Len flinch away, "this is what _you_ choose."

"_There was no choice. His power had gone out of control, and I was the only one with him . . ."_

Blackwing had been doing that lately, taking all his girls out on a little private adventure, and some had even joked it was like he was having one last hurrah before putting it all behind him.

Except he was, Blackwing was losing control of himself and his powers.

Between the modifications he made to his body, the now countless aspects he hadcreated, the infinite segmentation of his mind, the malign influence of Angra Mainyu, and all of his tweaks to his soul, it wasn't any wonder that eventually he would be his own downfall.

One slip up, that was all it would take.

He had taken measures, and perhaps the fact he was planning on taking Archerko with him on his final journey would indicate he wasn't willing to just let what remains of him go unchecked.

But Len was not gifted the Black Barrel, or capable of projecting enough holy swords to harm Blackwing, meaning he had likely hoped to have more time and didn't expect to deteriorate so quickly.

If Oshino had not intervened, Len would have been powerless to do anything, but with the human spiritualist's uncanny aid- and she was still boggled over how he could steal Blackwing's heart without him noticing, even if he wasn't in a proper state of mind- she found herself in a unique, seemingly impossible situation where she could kill Blackwing, having been weakened and driven mad by the curses that leaked and saturated his being.

But she knew she couldn't do that, she'd rather let countless worlds burn then be the one who ended Blackwing.

Len was his first familiar, the one who held him in his sleep and kept his dreams at peace.

She had been with him through so much, yet she would always feel a twinge of bitterness over how much she missed because she was too weak to stand with him as time went by.

Even his Servants had been left on the wayside on his increasingly dangerous journeys.

Whether by luck or Ill begotten fate, Oshino had an alternative.

A solution to their issue.

There was no way to make everyone happy.

No way to provide the Infinte Archive his final release before he becomes a scourge on the multiverse, and no way to return the man Len loved longer than anyone else.

However, there was a way for everyone to be unhappy.

Where Blackwing would die but Harry would be forced to live on, as Len would take on his life force and his curses.

Both sides would suffer, muddling on in a facsimile of life that would ring hollow.

Neither would be fulfilled, but Len wouldn't have it any other way.

She 'slew' Blackwing and tore down everything he ever stood for.

Drained him of what made him such a blindingly radiant individual with the kind of magnetism that drew in the aspects.

What was left of his husk was a young boy no older then when the they had first met.

Harry couldn't speak.

He could barely move on his own, and since parts of his dead apostle heritage remained. he relied on her for sustenance.

Len pulled down her collar to expose her neck and reached out for the boy in the corner.

He was reticent at first, but eventually hunger won out and he crawled onto her lap before sinking his teeth into her offered flesh.

_Maybe it's selfish of me, but a part of me is glad. Blackwing is gone, but my Harry came back to me, and this time I won't let him go._

* * *

{_Story is from Monogatari series, specifically Kizumonogatari. Felt like Len needed some love like some other neglected ladies, Liz and Fran for example, so made this. Hope you enjoyed and forgive any errors in continuity, but for an omake It should suffice. Ciao :3 - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. reminds me of the fic "Those Who Loves Monsters" by gabriel blessing. Also what happened to Holly? You know the fairy that is actually Hogwarts? Anyway, this is the 16th omake of the backlog - roughstar333)


	246. Duels in Gensokyo 6

Duels in Gensokyo 6 by zerobreaker000

"So, a concert you say?" Harry asked Marisa as they walked through the fields.

"I know there are youkais that sing, but a concert? Youkais here sure are interesting."

"Yep! I heard their band got a new member, ze." Marisa pulled out a flyer from her hat.

". . . Huh, didn't say who it is. Oh well, never understood how they got so popular by just singing, ze."

"If you're not a fan of their voices, then why are you going then?" Archerko asked.

A grin instantly appeared on Marisa's face as she tipped her hat.

"Simple ze, I'm there to borrow stuff of course!"

Harry shook his head. "Be glad you don't have to pay interests."

"_**Yahooooo!**_ Everyone, thank you for coming to support us Choujuu Gigaku!" The green-haired yamabiko - Kyouko Kasodani - shouted joyfully on the makeshift stage.

"That's right!" Mystia Lorelei continued on.

"For tonight's performance, we've invited a guest singer! Please welcome Liz here!" She gestured to her back towards Liz.

Liz was going to greet the audience, only to stop as she noticed a more-than-familiar face in the crowd.

"Eh!? How did you know I'm here, Harry?"

"Aside from that you're a Servant of mine?" Harry laughed.

"Nah, Marisa brought me here. Still, since you're having fun here, I may as well stick around for a bit." He gave Liz a thumbs up.

In the end, despite Harry having put up silencing wards, the crowd still managed to get so rowdy that Reimu had to intervene.

She did gave Marisa an extra beating for encouraging the crowd just so she could get an opportunity to _borrow_ things, too.

* * *

{Right, so I'm finally going to start writing omakes again.

I was planning to have Liz join the Tsukumo Sisters and Raiko Horikawa, but then I remembered the existence of Kyouko and Mystia's band. Now, how should I do an omake with Koishi. . .

Also, I really, really wanted to turn the 'Another Origin: The Third Eye' omake into a series, but eh, no inspirations ;-; - zerobreaker000}

(P.S. welcome back zerobreaker000, and don't worry it happens dude. Also this is the 17 omake in the update batch - roughstar333)


	247. Harry's DADA Classroom

Harry's DADA Classroom by Kamen Rider Chrome

Harry had kicked Umbridge out of the classroom and turned to regard the students who looked at him.

"You know, Defense Against the Dark Arts is really very inaccurate. You see, this just paints darkness as an evil force. It's not. Darkness is nature. We all have light and dark in us. It's what make us who we are. We need both forces for balance. And darkness isn't truly evil. I mean, stars twinkle at night, and we still have night. That just means it's nature. Like fire. It burns us, but we use it to cook our food. We drink water, but we can drown in it. We stand on the ground, but it could collapse and kill us. Nothing is black and white. Sure, dark spells are bad, but even spells like Wingardium Leviosa can be used to kill. Just levitate someone over a cliff and drop them. In fact, if every spell was used to kill, you guys wouldn't have any spells to cast if they were all called dark."

* * *

(P.S. this reminds me of chapter 42 from "Fate's Gamble" where Harry first taught Defense against Dark Arts. Anyway, this is omake 18 from the mass update - roughstar333)


	248. Savior Wanted: Gar Edition

_Savior Needed: GAR Edition By Lonewolf685_

* * *

**_Who The Hell Do You Think He Is?_**

* * *

Voldemort and his forces marched upon Hogwarts, reveling in complete lack of defenses that had been raised against them.

No great shield was raised, no terracota army or animated suits of armor.

If he didn't know better, he'd have thought the great institution had been abandoned.

"Hey!"

At the end of the bridge stood Neville Longbottom, flanked by all his peers and a shirtless man with a flowing cape and a sheathed katana.

Neville raised his wand to the night sky and shouted, "My wand is the wand that shall pierce the Heavens! When I have reached the top, it means that I've won!"

The death eaters laughed at the foolishness of the mud bloods and blood traitors, ready to descend on champions of the light.

Then, the castle stood and raised a fist made of Gryphindor tower.

"**Giga. Castle! ****_BREAKER_****!"**

* * *

_**The Humanoid Typhoon**_

* * *

"Love and Peace! All the world is Love and Peace!" The spiky haired blonde shouted from atop the Hufflepuff dinner table.

Dumbledore couldn't be happier with their new savior.

* * *

**_Wandering Preacher_**

* * *

_"_Get off the table you dumbass!" The preacher clubbed the blond with the giant cross he carried on his back.

"Heg! I though that was supposed to be full of mercy?" The humanoid typhoon whined.

"Well it seems I'm fresh out in the mercy department, so don't bother praying for it!"

Dumbledore wished their savior had come alone.

* * *

**_King of Conquerors_**

* * *

"Ho? So you have summoned me to face a Dark Lord? One who seeks to conquer all of England?" Iskander scratched his chin as a smile split his face.

"I shall aid you wizards in your battle."

Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief.

He really couldn't read this man, legilmancy or otherwise.

"Yes, this will be the first step of my new conquest. Who will join me in taking the world?!"

The headmaster's heart fell as the entire Great Hall jumped to attention.

* * *

(P.S. let us welcome the manly men who were summoned in this omake. First welcome the leader of team Gurren, Kamina. Next welcome, the Humanoid Typhoon and his partner the Wandering Preacher, Vash the Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood. And finally let us bask in the presences of the King of Conquerors, Iskandar, or should I say , BROSKANDAR! ! ! Anyway this is omake 19 for this mass update.


	249. The Will to Conquer

_The Will to Conquer By Lonewolf686_

* * *

Blackwing and his girls had left the alternate Wizarding World for a weekend, just to get a break from the Wizards that irked them.

After spending a well deserved weekend of eating, sleeping, and explaining to Sakura why she can't use binding spells, molten wax, bull whips, and her worms on Rin and Shirou without their expressed consent. Nor she could she gag them so they could not use their pre arranged safe word(Which was Swordfish, by the way).

Blackwing learned a valuable lesson about dealing with yanderes.

His therapist ( Caren, when she wasn't giving a basilisk private sermons ) was going to be a very rich woman, because he swore Alt took her time 'deworming' him just to watch him squirm.

Still all good and traumatizing things come to an end, so the trio had returned to the great hall only to land into a storm of activity.

What once was a room for feast and festivity was now a hyper organized and efficient command center, reports flying through the air as paper airplanes and maps seemingly updating with real time troop movements across the whole of England, Ireland, and Scotland.

"What are our casualties in London? Damn it I need more data here!"

Blackwing's head snapped to one Hermione Granger, standing amidst the flurry of students dashing about there work.

By her side was Lupin, both seemingly in command here and adorned in matching cloaks colored a rust red.

"I assume this isn't a normal thing?" V/V questioned.

The Infinte Archive shook his head slowly. "Not in the slightest."

Neville ran up to the two in command and snapped off a quick salute.

"Sirs! We've received confirmation the Ministry of Magic has surrendered to our forces. Saber and Archer company are being retasked to support our King's assault on the Clocktower."

Remus nodded approvingly.

"At ease lad. With the Wizards a non factor, the real battle is already over."

"Bah!" 'Mione threw her hair back over her shoulder, a haughty gesture that should be beyond her.

"No one could stand before our conquest."

A thunderous boom resonated throughout the room, and all eyes snapped to the doors that had swung with such strength they were partially embedded in the walls.

"Well said, Hermione."

Standing before all to see was the King of Conquerors, Iskandar.

His chest was bare and slick with blood, his flesh seemingly flayed by blows that would have killed lesser man.

A streak had been cut through his luscious red locks, looking as though he had a close call with a hair dresser if not for the life fluid streaking down and over his swollen left eye.

Leaning into his side, with an arm over his shoulder, was a battered Lorelei Barthomeloi.

Her trademark gauntlet was gone, the hand in its place a mangled mess of crushed and twisted digits.

Her face was a mess of bruises, a black eye, and a nose bent at a painful looking angle.

Regardless of their injuries, undoubtedly inflicted on each other, the looks of rapturous joy on their faces bespoke of the respect for each other born in pitched combat.

Iskandar spat a glob of dried blood on the floor, revealing new gaps in his teeth.

"The Clocktower has fallen, and any magus that values their lives and research has laid down their mystic codes. We have won this day."

"I'm certain anyone with an ounce of sense will have fled or surrendered by now." Lorelei opined.

"Though what will you do know? Conquer Atlas? The Dead Apostles?" Everyone could hear the hopefulness in her voice at that.

"No, my foe and friend, I'm going to conquer the world!"

* * *

_{ Who needs friendship lasers? WE HAVE A BROSKANDAR! - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. you know you want this to happen right? Anyway this is omake 20 of the mass update - roughstar333)


	250. Three in One

Three in One by TheAbsolutistsCreed

* * *

"The Ragnarok connection begins once again?!"

Harry didn't know what to expect when he got bored . . . _again, _and jumped worlds.

Seeing an old guy, dressed up like one of those guys from the Thirteen Colonies Revolutionary War, standing on a platform that resembles the Pantheon in the middle of the sky certainly wasn't one of them.

Now Harry certainly wasn't a stranger to the gods or even stories of the many worlds that had them.

But for 'Ragnarok' to be something to look forward to . . .

Ignorant of Harry's presence, the old man and his cortège kept on observing the seemingly large piece of DNA that was spinning endlessly in the sky.

Continuing his monologue, "So, CC finally revealed herself. Locate her immediately!"

The men saluted and ran down the long staircase leaving the old man and Harry alone.

"You know. . . if you wanted to bring the end of the world . . . you could have left the gods out of it."

Sick of hiding in the background, Harry revealed himself.

Not even registering the comment the man replied, "Not if I wanted to shatter the masks that everyone wears, so that the world won't be filled with lies."

Before he could even turn around, Harry had summoned his Claymore to himself and tore him apart.

The now newly created cadaver fell to the ground in pieces.

Not even looking at the man anymore, Harry let his Claymore vanish and took a closer look at the DNA strand with Structural Grasp.

"Huh. . . , they're basically killing Alaya."

Now he was torn.

He had a decision to make.

Back home, Zelretch was laughing his ass off.

* * *

**2\. But then I took an arrow to the- GURK!**

* * *

"If you finish that sentence, I will find you, and you will die," Harry growled at the sky.

Jack tilted her head, wondering if she would be ordered to find this individual that annoyed her father.

* * *

**Strategy made real?**

* * *

"What are you playing?"

It was probably one of the only times that DoD has ever been left to her own devices, and after this time, it would probably be the last.

Waver who was absentmindedly paying attention said, "Europa Universalis IV. It's supposed to be a strategy game utilizing a real-time system for an accurate world setting if things had happened differently from what actually did in history. . . Well at least as those on Planet Earth can attest to."

The fact that Waver was talking to DoD never even crossed his mind.

"Really? What's it about?"

* * *

Harry was confused.

Things were rather pleasant that day.

He got to experiment, he killed an alternate Dumbledore (that was an unrepentant 'Greater Good' savvy individual) that was irritating as all hell just because it was therapeutic.

He cooked a feast since all of his friends and family were there and everyone that would typically be annoying on that day was wearing the thickest beer goggles they've ever had.

He was in such a good mood by noon, then let his aspects indulge themselves in places that wouldn't affect everyone at all.

At least until he saw DoD working on what looked like a server later that evening.

"What are you doing?"

In her typical curious manner, she replied, "Well, Waver was playing Europa Universalis IV that Zelretch got for him. It's a strategy game made a couple of decades in the future about conquering the world."

Now Harry may have played a few games himself, but this was completely new to him.

At the same time though, he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm afraid to ask, but why do you need this server?"

DoD looked at her Origin confused, "What do you mean? I wanted to make a Full-Dive version of it, like the Sword Art Online place. That way we can all play as different nations and try to be the first to conquer the world through various means, like Diplo-Annexing, War or making your vassals conquer everything just so you can do the former to _them_. So interesting . . . the possibilities."

Harry shivered, _'It could be worse... she could have made it completely realistic like the one time she managed to get her hands on _'Battleship.''

"I even added things like AI's to all the units, the actual earth from that time depicting everything down to the individual soldiers marching through the provinces and the natural disasters that happened from November 14th, 1444 through January 1st, 1812. Hmm . . . The nations not being used need AI's of their own manifest in each of their rulers and even the pretenders who try and raise their own monarchs to the throne. Republics . . ."

Harry slowly backed away.

Like hell, he would be spending three centuries simply playing a game.

Though he made a note to isolate this machine under a Fidelius so that the other Ancestors never get their hands on it.

On second thought, he should simply drop the server and all of its associated paperwork depicting notes on the idea into the sun.

* * *

{A/N: These are my first Omake's, treat me kindly please. I felt like contributing since what I've read made me laugh my ass off. I hope even my dry sense of humor will get a few chuckles.

Has there been any Code Geass omake's? If so... FIRST! xD

I thought of Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth, but I haven't downloaded it yet, not to mention I don't feel like writing about what would happen if DoD went on her own crusade to colonize and terraform planets for her own amusement. If that even. - TheAbsolutistsCreed}

(P.S. welcome TheAbsolutistsCreed, and yeah you got the first Code Geass Omake I think. Anyway this is omake 21 in this update - roughstar333)


	251. Hyperdimension Black Wing

_Hyperdimension . . . Black Wing? by dragonsong2795_

_Outside the City of Lastation_

Over the years, Black Wing had gotten used to many, many surreal experiences.

That time in the universe which had perpetual orgies opened his eyes to how weird the multiverse could be.

Of course, his discovery of _TYPE:FORUM _helped increase his tolerance for the seemingly impossible.

But this place, this was something really weird.

Black Wing had never been inside a parody before. (Well except for the time he made an unscheduled appearance in an unknown universe, accidentally disemboweled some poor kid in an orange hoodie that his his face before leaving . . . rather confused as to how he managed to accidentally disembowel someone)

So it came to no surprise that he was just staring at the sheer stupidity that was the slime rip-off in front of him.

And let's not even get started on the living Visual Novels and the bondage pedophiles . . . this universe was not for the faint of heart.

There was one thing Black Wing had to admit.

Neptune could really make him laugh.

Although, the fact that she had grabbed onto his leg and proclaimed him her hero after he had accidentally vaporized an eggplant farm while trying to get an EXE Drive skill, was somewhat creepy.

Before he headed into Lastation however, Black Wing had one thing he had to do.

He looked down and for the six hundredth and eleventh time attempted to shake Neptune off his leg.

"Would you please let go of my leg!"

"Never, Nep-Nep is not leaving your sight, oh mighty destroyer of that purple menace"

Black Wing sighed, this was just one of those days.

* * *

_{I'm back! Here's a little Omake I cooked up for shits and giggles. __I'm wondering whether I should make Noire break down laughing at Black Wing's predicament or act all Tsundere jealous over Neptune's adoration. - dragonsong2795}_

(P.S. No let him meet Purple Heart! this is omake 22 in the backlog - roughstar333)


	252. Immune System

Immune System by Lupine Horror

* * *

""Uuugh!"" Twin groans came from the beds in the Hospital Wing.

Harry chuckled as he watched the twin Potter girls complain about their sickness.

"S'not funny." Rose mumbled.

"Yeah, this could be you, you know!" Blake added.

"See how you like being sick."

"Bleargh!"

Harry laughed. "I _can't_ get ill though. My body is little more than a puppet, I could rip my own head off and still get about as easily as I do now, purging it of unwanted chemicals, toxins, or infected cells is nothing to me. If it comes to it, I could just abandon my body completely, and the Third Sorcery refreshes my soul constantly, purging it of anything that might infect me that way, so I'll be as healthy as possible for all eternity."

"Not fair!" Blake whined.

"We want that too." Rose pouted.

The twins looked at each other, before returning to looking at Harry.

"What else can that body of yours do?" They asked, suddenly curious.

Harry shrugged. "Whatever I want it to really. Ignoring my free-form shape-shifting, my strength, reactions, speed, and senses have all been boosted to truly ridiculous levels, I have infinite stamina and so don't tire, and my regeneration means any damage I suffer is healed nigh instantly. Why, what do you want?"

The twins once more shared a look.

""Big brother, please experiment on us and make us super awesome!"" They chorused.

Of course, their timing couldn't be worse, as James Potter chose that moment to step through the door, face red with rage.

Harry sighed.

"If only I was back home right now." He grumbled.

* * *

{This is just an idea in my head that came from the thought of someone grumping about Harry's 'unnaturally potent' immune system. Not sure what else happened, but this is the result - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. Is that incest I am smelling? Anyway this is omake 24 of the update - roughstar333)


	253. Duels in Gensokyo 7

Duels in Gensokyo 7 by zerobreaker000

"How dare you pose as me you little shit!"

"Says the imposter! Do you want to be cut into a million pieces that much?"

Looking at the clash between the two Tyrants, Harry sighed.

One Tyrant was bad enough, but two of them? He fears for this place's structural safety.

"Koishi," Satori Komeiji finally spoke up.

"Stop messing with his . . . personalities."

In an instant, one of the Tyrants turned back into a girl with green hair and a closed third eye.

"Gee, you're no fun, sis." Koishi Komeiji pouted, but then she just abruptly decided to go and check on whatever DoD's making.

"Sigh. I am sorry for her actions, Black Wing." Satori said, and sipped her cup of tea once more.

Black Wing was one of the few individuals that have no problem with her mind-reading abilities; In fact, she had to consciously try to read his mind, and even then she would never willingly do such things, as what little she heard has been rather . . . disturbing.

Most likely resulted from the part of him that was an evil god, she surmised.

"It's fine, Tyrant is cranky all the times anyways." Harry said, glancing at the real Tyrant who was still fuming.

"Speaking of which, that ability of your sister's, manipulation of subconscious, was it? It's one of the more interesting abilities I've seen in my travels."

The power wasn't without cost, it seems. In return for closing her third eyes, she blocked any and all access to her soul, even by herself; Harry has tried to see into her soul, but to no avail.

". . . You know, I could probably find a way to open her third eye again." He told Satori.

Satori smiled sadly.

"Were it a few years ago, I would've asked you to help Koishi. But now. . ."

She stared at where Koishi and DoD are messing with their newest work, "I'm not so sure if this is indeed better for her . . ."

The two continued sipping tea in silence.

* * *

{Partly experimenting with hurt/comfort stuff, partly sudden inspiration. Also Koishi messing with the facets of Harry is fun :) Also, I'd love to see a Disgaea crossover omake. Maybe I should write one between Valvatorez and Harry... - zerobreaker000}

(P.S. well shit happens, Koishi, shit just happens. Anyway, this is omake 24 of the update. - roughstar333)


	254. Wincest

Wincest_ By Lonewolf685_

* * *

The rustic smell of decayed leather and dried ink flooded the senses of Hermione Granger, washing over her like a gentle wave.

She glided through the most holy of holy places for bookworms such as herself with a grace that would be beyond her anywhere else.

Fingers brushed against worn spines as she drifted aimlessly, searching for another tome that would claim her interest for the evening.

Granger found herself nearing the often forgotten history section -who needs to study for a class taught by Binns, after all- when a peculiar sound assaulted her ears.

It was akin to the contact of flesh on flesh, and coming from the same direction she was originally destined for.

Drawing closer with a touch of haste in her step, she found a most vile smell mingle with that of ink and paper.

It reminded her wild of animals and unrestrained youths with a complete contempt for the rules.

Nearing the epicenter of the disturbance, Granger sidled up against a shelf and peered around the corner, only to turn white as a sheet at what she beheld.

Rose and Blake Potter were both on the floor, lips locked together in a heated embrace as tongues explored depths two girls of their age and relation really shouldn't, in her most humble opinion.

Granger stood, stunned into silence by the act of blatant incest, till the sight of wondering hands snapped her from her horror stricken trance.

Turning on her heel, she made to find the nearest teacher.

The very thought of her best friends little sisters doing _that _with each other in such a sanctimonious place appalled her to no end.

She worried her thumb as she all but fled from the siblings.

_Oh what would Harry do if he-_

That was as far as she got before being struck from behind and then everything went to black.

* * *

Blake broke away from her twin upon hearing the thud of a body hitting the floor. "Hello?"

"Is someone there?" Rose chimed.

"Sorry to intrude, but I just can't resist a good romance, especially the forbidden sort." V/V said with a bubbly smile, a guitar casually leaning against her shoulder.

The twins blinked several times at that, in unison too.

"We were under the assumption-"

"-that our bond is not something that is approved of." Blake finished.

The TYPE sat before and idly wiped the Granger blood off her pilfered instrument.

"I am sure you two are smart enough to know Harry does not attract normal people all that often."

""Indeed.""

"Sooooo, how long have you two been intimate?" She asked with all the grace of a drunken Padfoot.

The way they blushed the same rosy shade of red just made V/V want to squeal and glomp the two.

""Since we came to Hogwarts.""

V/V practically swooned, shaking from side to side.

"Ah, love born between two star crossed siblings, sisters far from home in a world with 15th century ideals that would never approve of them! You two move me to tears!"

Alice regarded the weeping angel with a perplexed tilt of the head.

"You seem very-"

"-enamored with us. Can we assume-"

"That our other elder sibling would approve?"

"I don't see why not."

She leveled a conspiratorial look at them.

"Do you two _like_ our Harry already?"

""Not like that.""

"It had been a wish of ours-" Blake began.

"That we might tell our elder sibling of our relationship."

"But with him gone-"

"And no one else remotely close enough to trust-"

""We had no one who might accept us.""

For as intimately close as their bonds were, Rose and Blake Potter could still crave some small modicum of recognition.

It was foolish, but they had idly entertained the hope their Harry might have accepted them, though with time their hope faded and with his death it was all but crushed.

Crushed, much like they were as the hippie flung herself at them, burying the both of them in her ample chest.

"You poor girls! Don't you worry, I can guarantee Harry will approve! You should just see him when he sleeps with his sisters." V/V wailed at the red faced girls.

"And even if you don't want to talk to Harry, you have your big sis V/V right here! I will teach you the secrets of love and being in love with love!"

* * *

Tamamo shot up like bolt from her place beside Harry and Alt in bed. "My pervert sense is tingling! Someone besides me is corrupting the world's youth!"

* * *

(P.S. that Hermione POV was funny but V/V's last sentence was hilarious. Anyway this omake is the 25th one in update - roughstar333)


	255. Trigon

Trigon by greysongarr

The moment he came into this world only to be impacted by a beam of red energy made this one of his worst starts.

The fact that said beam had carried him through several building before blowing up both him and the last building made it even worse.

The fact that he was wounded from the stray attack caught his attention for a fleeting moment before he decided whoever had shot him was going to know his . . . displeasure.

Black feathers fell to the ground as he lifted off from the earth, Prismakreuz in hand as he looked over the apocalyptic city towards a building-sized T-shaped piece of stone currently occupied an even larger demon.

All the godling cared to make out was the demon had red skin, four eyes and antlers, already leveling his staff with several orbs of magic flitting around in the air around him.

A single minute twitch of his left hand was the only indication one would have had before each of the orbs shot at the demon, lancing through the air exploding against the demon's form as he let out a growl of irritation and surprise.

He stayed where he was, uncaring as the remaining inhabitants of this world tried to get him to hide before the smoke cleared.

Blackwing wasn't surprised that the demon remained unmarked from the blasts, having already expected the result from a few visits to worlds that had this being invade at points in their history.

He blocked out the coming monologue, having heard enough to last three of his 'lifetimes' and simply set to charging up a Heaven's Breaker.

Two seconds passed, the once-human's eyes widening at the somewhat unexpected energy beam that was larger than his own would be, dropping the Breaker near immediately, backing up before moving to the side to avoid the blast.

Blackwing flew in a wide arc around the demon, making spheres of magic and sending them off as a distraction for even an extra half-second, all the while dodging the beams thrown at him every two seconds.

A mental hail to two of his fragments were sent, confirmations received a moment after them being sent.

He stopped in mid-flight, one of the demon's eldritch blasts burning through where he would have been had he not stopped, raising his staff as the first of Origin's fragments materialized grasping his hand so as to not fall.

While normally detrimental to be using a magic attack with Serial nearby, he just kept forcing magic into the Heaven's Breaker to avoid it from dissipating.

The expected blast from his opponent came a half-second before the Heaven's Breaker was ready at three-second charge, its form shrinking as it neared them to the point that only a thin line drew black blood as it slid past his neck.

A smirk appeared on his face as the other fragment appeared directly in front of the magic attack, her eyes widening for a second before she and the blast were sent at the demon.

The Devil took the beam better than Blackwing thought possible, still having no marks on his form, though even he was surprised by the being that had been shot at him, once more growling as a slight irritation was felt near his left hip.

He focused his attention to the throne he had created, surprised to see a girl there holding a sword readying to leap at him. She jumped, one second passed, his hand made to swat her out of the sky, not noticing Blackwing once more charging up a Heaven's Breaker with Serial nowhere to be seen.

Three seconds passed, the fragment was sent flying through the air much like Origin had the moment he entered this world, crashing through building after building to the point she decided that it wasn't worth it at that point and returned to Harry's mind.

The demon turned to regard Harry, noting the magic beam that he had been charging, bringing up his own staff to charge an orb of his own.

A clock counted eight seconds, black starting to mix with the white orb Blackwing held before him, then two seconds later the shot fired.

The beam lanced through the air for all of two seconds, impacting against the growing beam of eldritch energy and dissipating into harmless curses and magic.

He didn't even get the chance to curse before the retaliation came, tearing through the space he occupied without discrimination.

The beam lasted only a second before it passed, though the damage it inflicted was easy to see, clothing and skin burnt from heat, wings losing a majority of their feathers as he fell from the sky.

A moment before he hit the ground his wings regained their ability to fly, saving him from becoming dunked in the lava that was the sea currently, unfortunately having the side effect of having the demon able to snatch him up in a single hand.

He was surprised that the demon hadn't monologued until now, even still he decided to ignore the demon for what was behind him, "Trigon. . . "

The being known as the Ravager turned to regard the annoyance in his hand, ". . . look up."

The demon did so, prepared for a few things the boy/girl could have done, yet it made no difference as surprise etched itself on his face moments before being bombarded with twenty Heaven's Breaker ten-counts, many of which aimed for his head.

The demon stumbled back, dropping the godling as he did, clutching his face as he growled in pain, sweeping his staff towards the copies of Blackwing currently in the sky as a blast of red light burst from its tip.

He heard no sound from the copies as the beam passed by where they resided, opening his eyes to see Blackwing still falling, a smile on his face before he disappeared from sight.

Blackwing dropped to the ground inside his home, his entire body in minor pain as those currently residing in the room looked at him with confusion.

Only a single word was uttered as he got up, moving to take his mind off the encounter he just had, "Ow . . ."

* * *

_{..._ _Not sure if this was accurate, I have no knowledge of Trigon beyond Wikia, and I've forgotten a lot of Blackwing's attacks and items. I have two more Omakes to post, not going to do them for a while since I have to prepare for reality. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. That was epic and awesome dude. For those who don't know, Trigon is from the DC Universe and is the father of Raven from Teen Titans. Anyway this is the 26th omake of this mass update - roughstar333)


	256. Demi-Human's Observation 2

A Demi-Human's Observation 2 by greysongarr

He saw only saw two possible outcomes for Eyepatch if he survived.

Either he would remain his normal self and be shaken about the experience, or he would turn into something else.

When he finally saw the half-ghoul on the other roof he took a closer look at him and his demeanor, his appearance had shifted to the opposite of what it once was, white hair along with black nails, while he was more . . . relaxed with himself.

Whatever happened down there . . . maybe it was for the better, but it wasn't his place to decide if it was or not.

A whimpering brought his attention behind him, hidden eyes gazing around the battlefield until he found the source of the sound, a boy, barely looking old enough to have come out of the organization's school.

He was trembling, the quinque in his hands shaking around as he attempted to aim the instrument.

A shot fired, a blur and he wasn't there anymore, wind sounding by as the boy looked dumbly for a moment before turning around with wide eyes.

He didn't even see the fist that knocked him out, his 'kagune' stilling and dropping like liquid to the ground, the curses reclaimed as quickly as possible before they could harm any of the unconscious humans.

He was about to leave when the building shook, yells of panic heard below along with the barking of orders.

He looked back at those he fought, gritted his teeth slightly in annoyance with a sigh leaving shortly after, he would do one inherently good act before going back to his watching.

He was the one to put them in this situation after all.

* * *

Neither they nor their comrades understood how they survived, only that they were alive and relatively unharmed, the worst injuries being a concussion and some broken bones.

All around them, friends and family met one another in reunions, not noticing the violet-haired figure above them, a smile on his face as he left and words similar to ones he heard Eyepatch say, "I won't become a murderer needlessly."

* * *

Eight months.

That was how long he waited, observing every event concerning the terrorists and organization in the city, along with keeping watch on the café's denizens and Eyepatch's group.

In that timeframe not only had he witnessed some interesting events, but he had also gained a name among the organization, one he had regrettably had to tell them after their first attempt at a moniker . . . there was no forgiving that name.

It was best to think about something else, otherwise he may have to go and destroy a mountain to keep his anger in check, that was Tyrant's job, not his.

Ignoring the aspect in his head, he watched as Eyepatch stumbled around, clutching his head in pain while his kagune flared out erratically, marking gouges in the ground and destroying the items littering his surroundings.

He dropped to the alleyway below, landing in a low crouch while the Half-Ghoul looked over at him, his visible eye wide with madness.

Not a word was exchanged before one of the boy's kagune slammed him into a wall, his own 'kagune' forming rapidly and blocking the other three that followed.

A bark of laughter left the ghoul's lips, jumping at Blackwing with wild abandon while not noticing the hissing of his kagune as they made contact with the curses of humanity.

Blackwing released himself from the concrete, watching as two of the red tendrils impaled where he once was, the other two melding into one another and making a larger appendage.

The mad ghoul slammed the enlarged kagune into the godling, sending the latter skidding backwards a few feet while once more Eyepatch leapt at the 'foe' in front of him.

A kick from Blackwing was dodged, a dropkick sidestepped from Eyepatch, their kagune sliding past one another with hissing only noticed and disregarded by Blackwing.

A single lucky hit was all that was required in this fight for the scales to tip to one side, both evenly matched with the godling's restrictions still in place.

A punch from both hit each other's cheek, followed by a kick that met one another in mid-flight, a blank face meeting a maddened one with each clash.

A single restriction was let loose for a moment, the punch colliding with Eyepatch, and for a moment sense returned to his face.

Time resumed and the Half-Ghoul rocketed into the side of a building, debris and concrete falling atop his body until little remained to be seen from outside.

A sigh left his lips while sheepishly he rubbed the back of his neck, his curse 'kagune' dropping to the floor and being absorbed by his body while he walked away.

A light cracking sound, barely enough to hear even with his hearing, was all the warning he had, a kagune looking like a black and red centipede bursting from his chest with a spray of black blood.

His eyes showed surprise as the wound and cause registered, along with the hissing as the curses did their work on the appendage, a look back revealing Eyepatch with his head down, muttering about something in a low voice.

". . . on t. . . enc. . . cen. . . des i. . . ars. . ."

The boy was clearly out of his mind, though the shocking part came when his head lifted up, a new mask taking the place of the old one as it fell off, his normal eye appearing as a blank white orb.

A chuckle, distortion clear in his voice, left Eye- no. . . this wasn't Eyepatch anymore, its lips, the kagune tearing itself from Harry's body by flicking him into another building, debris covering him in the same manner as Eyepatch once was.

The creature sent its new kagune at the debris pile, not expecting resistance in the form of the godling's 'kagune'.

With minimal effort the debris was tossed aside, the container of 'All the World's Evils' rising to his full height, the curses bubbling near his shoulders and tailbone.

"I thought you once said . . . 'Don't make me a murderer'?"

Those words gave pause to the creature, its head tilted to the side in confusion at the words and their meaning, the head tilting even more as his 'kagune' emerged, a 'tail' and 'wings', both the same color as the other 'kagune', emerging from beneath his skin.

"Shall we fight . . . Kaneki Ken?

* * *

_{All I say is that Blackwing utilizing kagune is interesting to look at, and the other part of the fight is somewhere in my head. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. good omake dude, good omake. Anyway this is omake 27 of the mass update - roughstar333)


	257. Messing with Humanity: Archives

Messing With Humanity: The Archives Part 1: To All of My Children. by Wat7ch1nK1d

**{So, yea decided to revisit one of my earlier omakes, gonna expand upon one part of this, for a refresher It stars Amethyst, and it is a fusion of Mass Effect, Homeworld and Assassins Creed. - Wat7ch1nK1d**

* * *

Entry 1

Strange thing really, when I first ascended I thought I was supposed to deal with some brats in a universe far far away as some sort of guide, thankfully the other deities found time for me to both take a breather and be tested.

Things will not be easy; I've been placed in a tough situation.

I have to play deity. To the human race

Not that it matters much, right now they barely exist.

Another race rules here, one that looks remarkably similar, they're more advanced than I'd initially thought, and most of their creations border on the magical.

I will have to hide myself among them.

* * *

Entry 2

Apparently they're very vulnerable to magic, combined with their small population and I have them entirely convinced that I am one of them.

One of them has taken me in, her name is Minerva, kind lady she is, though a bit on the more scientific side of things, she clearly has her head in the right place.

* * *

Entry 3

The information promised to me by the other deities has arrived, apparently everything has gone according to plan so far, and even my manipulation of these precursors into taking me in has been foreseen long before.

The backstory planned for this scenario is complex, and from what I understand, this particular universe is an alternate merge of three other independent universes.

I am sure that I have run into them before , my foray into the wide range of videogames present was necessary for me to know just where I would be should anything with the kaleidoscope go wrong . . .

I shall keep these documents safe and secure, for now, I am instructed to wait. . .

* * *

Entry 4

Things here did not go according to the other versions of this reality.

The ground did not crack and split flame, nor did the skies blaze in fury.

I do not know if we would fall at all, every day I wake up wondering when it will come.

Minerva has grown worried for me, I do not fault her.

After all, I know very well what would befall 'my' kind.

* * *

Entry 5

The world has turned on us, death did not come from the sun or the stars.

The skies are dark with ash, I see nothing but desolate destruction.

I hear screams, all around me everything is falling apart.

Minerva has brought us somewhere safe, not that it would affect me, but at this point my cover cannot be blown, even with all the magical suggestions.

* * *

Entry 6

Five thousand, there are barely five thousand of us remaining, my mind has constantly searched for the various scenarios in which this was the case, nothing in history would have fit

Unless . . .

* * *

Entry 7

Apparently the Toba catastrophe was a volcano this time.

* * *

Entry 8

I can hear their whispers, when they think no one listens in on their scheme I listen to all.

They have moved what remains of us into this city.

It is self-sustainable, and completely isolated from the rest of the recuperating world.

It is also in the middle of the Atlantic

Floating.

This does not bode well for us.

* * *

Entry 9

I have heard their words.

Our numbers are too few, we cannot rebuild as we are now.

Many are dying and they fear that there may only be a few hundred of us left.

* * *

Entry 10

I can count those who remain of 'my' kind on both hands.

They are devastated, wracked by their failure to protect and save.

I have no words.

* * *

Entry 11

They have gone off the deep end; One proposal of the remaining 'council' was simply to create a slave race that would serve the remnants until all ends.

* * *

Entry 30

Those monsters, I know I don't have much room to be indignant considering what I really am, but looking back at them, monsters would be the appropriate term.

After much deliberation it was decided that a servant race was to share our traits and form.

This is logical servants would need to do various tasks as required by the master; our shape and make are optimal for such.

Of those able to produce the appropriate genetic material, I was the only one to remain positive, not that they informed me of what I was apparently qualified for.

It took much work, but in the end I was able to modify the samples enough as to ensure that some traits inherent to my True Self would not initially manifest.

It is funny really, a Dead Apostle, progenitor of humanity?

Root no, I never asked for this, but such is what the scenario demands.

* * *

Entry 81

I've taken the children born from this madness, they are safe.

The other remnants are scattered, blown and separated through the 4 winds, the city is gone, I have made it so that it disappears beneath the waves.

* * *

Entry 92

My official assignment begins now; when I thought that I would play deity to humanity I thought that I would appear glowing, ethereal and mighty to the devolved remnants of a once proud race.

Of course I would still play the role of glowing, ethereal and mighty, just not in the context I'd supposed and certainly not to a race that's literally descended from me.

* * *

Entry ?

I've lost count with how many years it has been since I last made an entry here.

After all this time, I'm ready to reveal myself, the pieces have been set, and all the proper recordings have been made.

I'm glad that no one else can read these, all the work I've put into cultivating my image must remain true.

They'll find this place soon enough, I had to put so much into place too . . .

* * *

They stood, the grand door, remained closed, on it symbol and glyphs of questionable origin glowed all throughout its surface.

Benezia had been invited as a mere formality, though she suspected that more was at hand than simple formality.

The humans would never trust Valern with such close proximity to the legacy of their progenitors, and neither would they trust Sparatus, whatever distrust remained between humans and the Turian Hierarchy though heavily lessened still warranted the lack of invitation, though it might not have been due to bad blood, She had no other reason . . .

The revelation that their Progenitors and the Protheans traded and even established alliances had somewhat helped the Asari in their dealings with the humans, to most it was simply continuing the alliances of those who came before them.

That too must've been a good reason for her to be invited.

"This, this is a timer."

Tevos stared, upon the door, seven concentric circles rotated, the seven in turn made up one circle which rotated around another.

'Perhaps it was a calendar' she thought.

"We have a total of fourteen hours until that timer goes off"

"What does it do?"

"Opens the door when it hits zero"

To her side, Benezia's daughter took a gander at the various Artifacts lying about the room.

"This is . . . quite the collection."

The various humans stared, a few walked forward, while those of the media who were present were held back.

One walked throughout the myriad collection also present in the room, eyes wide, and constantly looking at the various objects arranged within.

"Oh, these go back so far! Over there's a khopesh(Egyptian Sickle Sword)! And look at that Armor! So well preserved! And look at thi-"

Tevos drowned out most of the words present, only focusing on what caught her attention, around the room several statues from what was obvious as various points of Humanity's history were present.

As well as several paintings and several hundred thousand more things, all arranged perfectly.

Though the statues remained on one side, all of them shared the same subject matter.

They were all goddesses, and she could spot some of the more familiar ones, ones the humans knew from the top of their heads.

One was Athena, the other Amaterasu, and another as the Egyptian goddess Isis as well as many more.

They all took time documenting the various historical artifacts present in the room, scrolls, and books, even some ancient films, some of which were lost or forgotten.

A flash of orange interrupted their routine, on the walls of the room various symbols glowed, all similar to the ones on the door, though as some humans pointed out, various human alphabets were present as well.

The room filled with orange lines, each of them forming a complex grid, first spreading into multiple horizontal planes before spreading out into vertical altogether.

In the center of the room, a small object no more than half a foot tall raised form the ground, upon it several letters began to flash in and out.

A voice rang out, monotone and dull, before the room was engulfed in white, Tevos flinched, but opened her eyes at the sound of explosions.

All around her she could see running and collapse, though the images were blurred, she could make out several dozen bipedal figures running in one direction,

At the center of the memory, a purple haired child sat alone, staring up into the sky, several of the others present in the room gasped, up above multiple ships not unlike the one that attacked the Citadel floated towards the surface.

_They are like this . . . Sovereign . . ._

Her mind came to a halt, processing that little tidbit of information, Shepard may have been right.

Up above a truly alien sky stared back, a moon much more massive than what humans were used to stared back down, in the distance several nebulae pulsed.

The implications were astounding.

This was not Earth, It simply couldn't be.

The child had been taken into a woman's arms, and both sped through the rapidly falling city.

Upon crossing a particular line, a massive wall of energy appeared, just in time for some projectile to be deflected.

Her surroundings faded into white once more, but this time Tevos did not flinch.

Looking around her she could see the clear hallmarks of a spaceborn vessel.

Upon it the young child stared out a window, far into the distance, her planet burned.

_Perhaps that's why this event seems to have been recorded, it is her last memory of home. . ._

The various other beings on the ship began to speak quickly, the lady at the helm nodded, outside, space began to warp, as a massive window just appeared in space, engulfing the ship as well as hundreds of others like it.

Tevos stared, so did Liara, and so had many of the humans present.

They found themselves staring as the recording continued, in front of them the Little Girl stared into the distance, the object of her focus was a simple sphere floating in the vast expanse.

They all stared as the planet came closer. Seven continents, all familiar lay on its surface.

The child turned to the woman, confusion evident in her voice.

The woman answered, before picking up the child.

The Earth inched closer, it was clear that this was their new home . . .

_They were fleeing their own destruction. . ._

Tevos mused, it took much for Sovereign to be defeated, and several hundred would destroy any civilization, perhaps the Protheans thought to do the same, to send out what could survive in the great expanse.

Part of her hoped so.

The image faded, before reforming, Water crashed against the shore, but that was nothing compared to the devastation present above.

The same purple haired girl limped away, as in a distance, a shining city of gold large enough to be visible far in the horizon, sank beneath the sea.

Far above a massive plume of ash and smoke stretched through the horizon.

The girl, now a young woman took care to limp carefully.

Upon closer inspection three children lay bundled in her arms, in front of her a map glowed, upon it several glowing points dotted the various continents, taking a closer look at the map, the young woman nodded to herself.

Children bundled safely, the woman walked away, while far behind her the last golden spire disappeared beneath the waves.

* * *

**{The first parts will always contain Amethyst's actual thoughts and journal entries on the matter, while the following would be the various reactions to the History that Amy has recorded throughout that she WANTS them to see.**

**The Archives would probably span significant portions of Human History, though by this point it has yet to begin, Amethysts assignment was to cultivate her image as deity to Humanity, and basically play Civ5 with actual civilizations.**

**The rest was already touched upon in the previous Messing With Humanity omakes. - Wat7ch1nK1d}**

(P.S. I don't know why but whenever I read the entries, I think the voice of Yui Ikari reading them. Anyway this is the 28 and last omake for this mass update - roughstar333)


	258. Origin of Seven

Origin of Seven by madmanalpha

* * *

In the sands of Egypt, a lone building sat.

It wasn't very big as it's builder hadn't intended for it to be much of anything.

The shifting sands had uncovered the roof and a passing caravan had spotted it.

When they had reached the town, they had informed the priest of it.

The priest sent forth a squad of guardsman as well as some acolytes to uncover the building and see what it housed.

When they got inside, they marveled at it being bigger on the inside than what the outside had indicated.

All they had found was empty bookshelves filled with sand.

An acolyte tripped on the uneven ground into a wall causing it to crumble and reveal a book written in an unknown tongue.

The book was then brought to the Pharaoh where it would rest for many generations.

Where it is thought to hold the ability to control the power of the Egyptian Gods.

* * *

"What is it, Harry?" Holly asked from her shoulder perch.

"One of my old bounded fields was tripped . . ." Harry paused while trying to source it.

"It's an really old one and I am not sure where it is. The connection is tenuous. Hmm, I best make sure that nothing too catastrophic occurs. Well, let's go world jumping."

* * *

"My Pharaoh Aknamkanon, please use the Millennium Spellbook. They are nearly to the palace." Aknadin pleaded with his brother.

With a heavy sigh, Aknamkanon agreed.

After constructing the Millennium Items and repelling Zorc Necrophades, they were given to those the Pharaoh trusted and used to repel the invaders.

* * *

In the desert around the building where the book was found, Harry has arrived, unburied it again and analyzed the site for anything that could be wrong.

"Crap I forgot that Tome, I hope they haven't tried using that one spell. If _HE _got out, it could cause problems." Harry frowns as he mutters.

Flipping out his phone, he rings his home

"Hey Liz, gather everyone who is there. I may have a slight problem if its not dealt with soon."

"No, just a book I forgot that will cause issues for the locals, I'll be there soon."

* * *

"The air is thick with usage of prana . . ." Liz observed.

"This prana is familiar though. Like it was something you created Harry." Fran completed

"Come, let's head to the palace and see if they know about that book." Harry said as he and his troop walked in said direction.

* * *

"Hey where is the book going?! Quick grab it!" Aknadin exclaims as the Millennium Spellbook floats off a table and out the window.

"Well, that answers that question at least we didn't have to jump through hoops to get answers." Holly says watching as the Tome floats over to them.

"Hey! come with us now." A guardsman says as he sees them with the Tome

* * *

{That's all I have for now as anything more just does not seem to flow well so I'll post this and get some sleep and see if I can't get things to work without sounding forced. Also if anyone wants to try and pick up the thread I say feel free to as it may be a while before I figure out how to work this out.~Madmanalpha}

(P.S. As today is my BIRTHDAY, I shall share my joy with 5 omakes. For those confused, this basically before the canon of "Yugioh", and by that I mean this was before the Pharaoh was even born. - roughstar333}


	259. Will of Death

Will of Death by greysongarr

His steps echoed into the sky around him, Prismakreuz in hand as he stepped out in front of the frozen throne housing a King of the Damned.

Ice-blue eyes looked from underneath a black-blue helmet, as much a crown as a helm, similarly colored armor covering the being as he stood up, walking down the steps carved from ice and across a similarly made bridge.

In his hand was a sword etched with sinister runes, a skull making up the guard, the blade itself being jagged along both edges with frost falling from the metal.

He stopped in front of Blackwing, easily towering over the 'boy' by near double height, and doing something unexpected by any of his station.

He knelt in front of the godling, blade embedded in the ground with both hands resting on the pommel, an echoing voice leaving the confines of the helm tinged with respect, "My lord Death."

Hidden eyes blinked once, not expecting those words to come from the being many considered a god-like king, he was sure that the Highlord and several other leaders below would be gaping at the display if they were here.

He was silent, waiting for the King to continue speaking, "What does Death wish of the Scourge, my lord?"

He kept his silence, walking up to the once-human and laying a hand upon his shoulder, a single look up revealing a smile that would have made normal mortals quail in fear.

A single sentence was his reply to the Death Knight, his decision made the moment he came to this place at the behest of Death.

"Leave the way clear for the Adventurers and Tirion, I shall meet them in combat."

The King bowed his head once more, walking over to the steps and descending them to convey Blackwing's order to the rest of the Damned.

A chuckle left his lips for a short moment, his mind wandering for a moment to try and remember the last time he had played the villain's role.

Playing the hero and the observer got tiring rather quickly after so long after all.

* * *

The King had returned after ten minutes, striding past the container of All the World's Evils before sitting down on his throne, his head bowing in thought while they waited for the living to climb the citadel.

His Aspects milled about in his mind, waiting for the time when the mortals would show up.

Tyrant was ready to fight, as always, eagerly pacing around in her arena as she waited for the Highlord to show his face.

Serial would only join the fight if there was an abundance of magic-users.

DoD was allowed to do whatever she wanted so long as their bodies remained mostly intact.

Shadow would only come out when Harry asked him to, and Twisted Whisper had decided he wasn't going to do anything for the fight and had simply settled down to watch the show.

He heard their steps before he saw them, twenty-fou-, twenty-fi-, no, twenty-six pairs of feet came running up the stairs, at least one from every race of the two factions.

Well, this had not happened even against the Old Gods from what he had seen of the world's past, the last time being against the Demons of the Legion at the World Tree.

The Highlord was the first to step forward, pointing the crystal-forged sword at Arthas before taking notice of Blackwing.

"Stand aside boy, this is no place for a child."

Whatever he and the heroes were expecting made them merely tense in preparation when he openly laughed, a sentiment shared by the King if his low chuckle was anything to say.

The laughter died down just as quickly as it was brought on, his staff pointed at the one who had called him a child and simply said, "No."

Weapons were drawn with spells of various origins prepared the moment the word was uttered, Blackwing making a mental note of the group's various members until he had a rough estimate of how many there was of each faction, race and occupation.

Two were of the bull-men, one a druid and the other a hunter.

Four from humanity, a warrior, two paladins and a priest.

Four dwarves had come forth, one a hunter, another a warrior, the third a paladin, with the last being a death knight.

Five were from the elves, one druid and a hunter from the kaldorei, and a paladin, mage and priest from the sindorei.

One from the gnomes bearing title of mage while the other bore the title of warrior.

A single being from the space-farers was the solitary shaman, while one among the Forsaken was the single warlock, the other a simple mage, both trying to make amends for their race's past mistake weeks earlier.

Two trolls were standing side by side, one a hunter, the other a rouge.

Further off were the orcs, three among their number as a warrior and a death knight, while the last was a rouge.

The Highlord was about to say something, interrupted when Tyrant appeared in front of him, her sword in mid-swing.

He strode forward, Serial and DoD appearing at his side, the latter rifling through a pack she had brought for something before playfully skipping off to the side, the former walking alongside Origin before both stopped in front of the group of heroes.

A blur of movement and the Highlord flew out of the group, closely pursued by Tyrant, another swing from the fragment sending her foe off the platform with her right behind.

The adventurers did not turn to regard the Highlord as he fell, something that rarely happened with an entire group which was a nice change of pace, readying themselves to fight against the Avatar of Death.

Bows were nocked, rifles sighted, chants uttered, orbs of fire, ice, lightning arcane, nature and shadow held in hand, swords, axes, maces and spears held at the ready, each and everyone pointing at Blackwing.

A smile grew on his face, Prismakreuz raised in response to their threat, idly switching to its spear form as his other hand beckoned them forward.

Magical and mundane projectiles were loosed, aimed straight at the godling and his vampiric nature, those with melee weaponry charging right after.

The magic bolts fizzled out a foot from Blackwing, lance moving up to deflect a bullet aimed at his shoulder, then knocking aside the three arrows that came shortly after.

The lance moved to the left side, blocking a greatsword from entering his body's flesh before pushing the weapon and elf woman behind it back, Serial moving behind him to knock the twin daggers aside, the troll quickly leaping back to avoid the follow-up stab.

An explosion amongst the healers alerted several of the heroes to the presence of DoD running around the platform, various vials and potions of hers sailing through the air towards clusters of heroes.

The moment of realization came as they split apart, the dwarven death knight rushing to confront her, a happy expression on her face as she reversed and went the other way, ignoring the dwarf as he barreled after her, her voice laughing in delight.

Another volley came from the hunters, the magicians easily understanding that their magic was useless for the moment from the single volley and switching to target DoD, a quick step to the side allowing the arrows to pass by, an involuntary jerk occurring when the bullet impacted his right leg just below the kneecap.

Prismakreuz reverted back to its original state before being pointed at the ground, with an explosion occurring moments later to envelop him, Serial and six of the heroes, the adventurers emerging from the smoke with scorch marks along their clothing and armor.

The Divine nature of Harry Potter ducked as fire and ice flew over her, reaching into her bag and tossing a potion back blindly, a shattering of glass and ringing of metal telling her that she had hit her pursuer.

She skidded to a stop as a shape blurred past her, revealing the dwarven male as he turned to face her, his entire body moving far faster than what should be possible for one of his stature.

She ducked once more as magic flew past her and the dwarf, the momentary distraction enough for her to turn and run the other way, pulling out another vial, checking it this time and throwing it at one of the mages, her laughter returning as she watched the male elf turn into a sheep.

Three of the warriors charged forward, the fourth rushing blindly at and ramming into Serial, carrying her away even as her spear embedded itself in his chestpiece, barely missing his heart, while the last leapt at the manifestation of Harry's Divine nature.

The single hero carrying Serial headed to the outskirts of the platform, her plan made known just as they both were carried off the citadel to the ice-covered wastes below.

Serial struck out with her hand, catching the hero in the head and resulting in the woman's helmet being knocked off, revealing a satisfied smile on her face a second before her body was impaled on one of the many spires surrounding the citadel, Serial's spear still embedded in the corpse.

A total of four seconds was what remained before she hit the ground, landing in a crouch to the sound of cracking ice and a single break of bone.

A look up revealed the long drop she had taken, several miles easily in height, as well as her spear and drops of red blood fell to the ground behind her, a sigh left her as she retrieved her weapon and moved to enter the structure, already imagining the time it would take to get back up.

A plume of smoke alerted her to something or someone near her current position, followed by the ground cratering telling of a fight.

A change of positions allowed her to see her sister having fun with the Highlord, and judging by the lack of wounds on either, they were in a stalemate.

A swing from the paladin was blocked, both swords sliding along one another with a shower of sparks as they were sent towards the ground.

A hammer of light formed in the man's left hand, the object being held for a single second before it impacted against Tyrant's jaw, sending the fragment stumbling back alongside a shower of motes.

Serial strode forward, not planning on getting involved in the battle, merely wanting to see if the hammer and the material it was made from counted as magical.

The weapon flickering for a moment then disappearing the instance she was close was her answer, turning and making her way to the entrance of the citadel.

The Highlord grasped the handle of his sword with both hands, a glance towards the figure forgone to focus on the monster in human form as she came back once again.

A strike from above sent his blade to the ground, a slash from the right side almost making him lose the blessed sword, and a final strike from below sending the blade careening into the air.

Another hammer formed in his hand, once more smashing into the girl's jaw, followed by a strike to the chest accompanying the crack of bones, and a last sending her crashing into the ground.

The sound of metal slamming into earth made him retreat slightly, retrieving his sword just as she stood back up, jaw cracking as she reset the bone.

With a sound each, both human and monster charged forward, one laughing in glee, the other howling in anger.

They ignored Serial and the paladins/death knights that charged her as she approached the entrance, focusing solely on one another.

Both swords crashed into one another, sparks flying as they slid along one another's length with Tyrant's blade biting into the ground.

The Highlord turned left, light forming once more in his left hand as his sword smashed into Tyrant's jaw hilt-first.

The hammer was brought to bear next, its head impacting against her ribs with the cracking of bone, the sword coming back around and slashing across her chest in a spray of blood.

Tyrant didn't stumble back from the three blows, merriment in her eyes as she punched the man in the chest, sword rising into the air as the fist was stopped by his sword.

The sword came crashing down, the light shattering into motes as it tried to block the sword as it failed in its task, a grunt of pain emerging from the man as he backed away short an arm and a large amount of blood.

The grin she gave him would be terrifying to a normal mortal man, as it was he ignored her, focused solely on healing himself as best as he could before pointing his sword at the fragment.

She strode forward, knocking aside the weapon and pinning the blade against his neck, without words she dropped her sword, holding it at her side as she moved to other blade.

Tyrant grasped the sword's handle, swinging the weapon out of the ground and placing it against her shoulder, its entire form shifting to reflect the current wielder, the metal darkening to near black while the white circle resting near its tip became pitch-black, a happy grin in place as she turned back towards the man.

Walking towards him, her hands lashed out, impaling the two crusaders as they tried to protect their leader before she flicked them off.

Three knights came forward, runeweapons glowing as they rushed past the Highlord, the first having his weapon shattered on impact with the first greatsword, then finding himself bisected.

The second drew blood as her sword cut across Tyrant's face, a grunt of pain leaving her lips as the fragment's sword impaled her from below, the grunt turning to a near-scream as the stolen blade entered the woman's flesh, her body turning to dust the moment the blade made contact.

The last of the knights embedded his axe in her neck, the manifestation turning her head to regard him, the wound widening as she did, her sword dropping to the ground as her right hand gripped the axe tightly, a second later heralding the splashing of blood across her upper half as the decapitation took hold.

Moments before she reached him he shouted his last orders, their hidden meaning not lost to the forces of the two factions and the forces under his command.

"Knights of the Ebon Blade! Argent Crusaders! Members of the Horde and Alliance! Retreat from this cursed land!" T

irion knew they would not leave easily, perhaps his sacrifice would help save them from his fate, the woman placing both blades at his neck in an x-fashion.

He heard the fragment speak, her voice tinged in sadness he didn't understand until the end, "You have survived longer than most. Perhaps in another world, we could have sparred for a while. Goodbye Highlord."

With those last words said, a hollow chuckle rang out before being silenced, followed by splash of blood and the thud of a body falling to the ground, Tyrant looking at it for a few seconds before moving to ascend the citadel.

Back atop the structure there was only silence with the occasional laughter from DoD, the King watching amused as they struggled against his lord, the heroes working in stoic silence with only an occasional order being barked into the air, and Harry himself sporting a smile that spoke of his happiness.

Even at a fraction of his power, these heroes had held their own, none had died aside the one that went with Serial off the side.

He could respect their tenacity, they were fighting not only for their lives, but those of their families, their friends, their people.

It was just sad that he was the one they had to face, if it had been only the Lord of the Damned they would have likely won, as it was they only had an hour at most to live if they didn't do something beyond basic skills.

Spinning around a fireball, Prismakreuz came up to block two of the three arrows that were fired, stumbling back as the rifle fired and hit flesh.

The lance came up, blocking a greataxe from hitting him before the warrior was thrown back from a bombarda, an ice bolt crashing into him from behind coating his back in frost.

Turning around, he sent a cutting curse at the gnome, semi-surprised when the spell did nothing beyond rid the glow surrounding him.

His smile was kept on his face, lance moving to block another greatsword, sending it and the wielder back before half-turning right to block a regular sword, taking the blow from the shield in stride as the sword was flicked up into the air.

His lance was twirled once, knocking the shield aside, followed by another volley of arrows pushed aside, with a final twirl the lance punctured through armor and skin.

Prismakreuz was removed from the man's chest, a single hand going to the being's head and pushing lightly to allow the body to fall backwards.

He lightly tossed Prismakreuz into the air, the weapon catching an overhead blow from the greatsword-wielding sindorei, returning to his left hand in time to knock aside the spear moving to impale him.

Moving the weapon behind him to block the axes, he misjudged the wielder's aim, resulting in a ring of metal upon metal and a splash of blood coating the other weapon of the warrior.

Spinning on his feet, the axe was wrenched from the orc's grip, the butt end of Prismakreuz knocking the male back three feet while the spin carried him to meet the hammer coming at him from behind,botth weapons flying away from one another from the resulting clash.

A set of daggers plunged into his back, black liquid trickling from the wound to the hissing of metal, then another set joined them before he could turn around, followed by the four physical projectiles of the hunters joining.

Turning around, he managed to project a protego moments before a bolt of shadow would have crashed into him, a tsk of playfulness escaping his mouth as he swung around sweeping Prismakreuz, sending every hero near him skidding back, weapons used to slow their speed so as to not fall off the platform.

DoD came skipping by Blackwing, handing him a single a single vial before continuing on her way, both the death knight and warrior still chasing after her.

He took one look at the vial, chuckled slightly before pocketing the crystal, his staff vanishing from sight to be replaced by his bow, already nocked with a single 'arrow' of green light.

Raising the weapon to point to the sky he slowly drew the arrow and let the projectile loose, the magic flying through the air and disappearing from sight into the clouds.

The adventurers drew closer to one another, except for the death Knight that continued chasing DoD even as he kept a eye to the sky, not close enough to be at risk from one of DoD's explosives/potions but close enough to protect one another in the case of what they thought was about to happen.

Ten seconds passed.

Then came the rain, hundreds of green 'arrows' lighting up the sky in the color of poison, weapons, shields, magic and divine favor were called upon, each brought up to protect one another.

Only half of the projectiles hit the platform, and of that half only a quarter hit near the spot the heroes had occupied.

Weapons remained relatively unscathed, buckling once or twice each but never breaking.

Shields shattered on contact with the projectiles, armor managing to weather the remaining rain, magic and the divine held, not a single one failing against his attack.

Not all was good for them, a single casualty stood out amongst them, covering a single of his comrades and preventing them from suffering his fate.

His armored form fell to the side of the elf druid, shock on her face for a moment before anger crossed her face.

Not three seconds after the volley hit, another 'arrow' was loosed, aimed directly towards one of the heroes with nothing able to be down due to the speed.

A spasm was the only indication the warlock gave as to having 'living' prior, his body falling to the ground shortly after.

"Three down, twenty-one to go." Those simple words incited their anger, a paladin striding forward, her skin turning golden as similarly colored wings sprouted from her back and a halo formed above her head, crossing the distance in a second with sword in mid-swing, her fellows responding in their own way.

A tap of wood on ice resounded, followed by another, defying logic atop the spire, roots sprouted from underneath the ice, tangling themselves around Harry's form even as Prismakante blocked the sword and threw it and its wielder away.

A beam came from above, pure-white surrounded by blue, crashing into the godling, dissipating after two seconds, then came another and another, burning through the roots binding him until he tired of the fire and cast a protego to block further beams from above.

Focused fully on the beams, he was unprepared for the rifle shot that exploded on contact, the arrows doing a similar result and pushing him back to the dwarven knight, the frost-covered axe biting deep into his back the moment he was close enough.

A look behind him showed the knight of death removing his axe from him, then witness pain blossom across the dwarf's face, a look down showing Prismakreuz in its scythe form protruding from his chest.

Gently taking hold of the weapon he pulled it free of the semi-dead being, swinging the weapon and attempting to cut the throat of the dwarf only to receive the sparking of metal on stone.

Smile still in place, he turned around, receiving a bolt of lightning and several bolts of fire and ice as the stoneborne fell to the ground bleeding slowly, his own body twisting and dodging as much of the magic as he could.

Slapping aside the last of the bolts, he immediately sidestepped to avoid the volley of arrows and rifle shot coming from the hunters, turning to face his foot the moment he felt something clamp on.

An eyebrow was raised at the sight of a bear-trap, then with a momentary widening of eyes he remembered what purpose they served the master hunters right before an explosion engulfed him.

The smoke was swept away with a single swing of Prismakreuz, already expecting the various individuals to rush him with weapons swung, his smile still not leaving him when black blood splattered across the ground.

The moment the hissing was heard, they all leapt away, each noting with a grimace the state of their weaponry, holes appearing in wood and metal, edges dulling and points blunted, before turning back to Harry as he began to laugh.

From his back two wings of black feathers manifested, his wounds healing until nothing remained to indicate they were first there, while behind him something came forth.

Shadow of the Heart had joined the battle, each hero looking at the creature in either slight awe, slight fear, or simply disregarding his appearance for the footsteps approaching from below.

What remained of hope was forgotten as Serial and Tyrant came into sight, the latter close to soaked in bloods of red, green, purple and other colors while wielding a corrupted sword they knew to belong to the Highlord, the former's presence dissipating all magic from the area and the individuals fighting them.

Two seconds passed, a choked gasp coming from the gnome, his chest becoming a temporary home for Serial's spear.

She flicked her weapon, sending the corpse rolling off the citadel without regret.

A second later Tyrant jumped in the middle of the group, spinning her original sword once before bisecting two of the hunters in one swing.

One final second and Shadow had carved the priests into pieces with his daggers, Blackwing striding forward into the middle of the group idly twirling his scythe around, clutching it tightly for a moment to behead a warrior, his smile still not fading.

Spinning his weapon in reverse, his scythe impaled another hero from below carrying the man up several feet before retracting from the body.

He swung it back, its form shifting back to the lance, a single step forward catching the falling body and throwing it back into the air.

The near-corpse stayed in the air for two seconds, a flap of his wings sent Blackwing just underneath the man, lance poised to strike into flesh and bone, six quick stabs sent into the body with a single finger pointed at the rouge, an explosion engulfing his body as he went sailing through the air higher.

The man became caught in the grip of the 'Persona' not a moment later, the entire body hidden behind the hands.

Another second went by, the crack of bone muffled, blood leaking from between Shadow's fingers.

The hands opened, blood raining down upon the ice alongside what remained of the broken body, his and Harry's attention turning to one of the other adventurers before doing the same procedure to them.

Five seconds passed, all that remained of the heroes was the single paladin somehow retaining her golden form, though it appeared she was to drop it at any moment.

True to his observation, she resumed her mortal form not a moment later, the only thing keeping her from collapsing being the sword she clung to.

A single light grew in his left hand, his wings fading into feathers while his fragments returned to his mind, three of them happy for the fun, even if it had been a few dozen seconds for one, while the last was her usual self.

Walking over he placed his hand directly above her head, her eyes staring defiantly at him despite the situation.

No words were spoken, her body rising for a single moment with the sword drawn from the ice, the blade slicing through the front part of his throat even as the light fired into her form.

Harry watched with a sad expression as the paladin fell forward, turning and walking back over to the King of the Damned.

Only eight words were spoken by the godling, and the fate of millions changed.

"Call the Scourge back, we prepare for Cataclysm."

* * *

Only four months had passed, in that time he had been worshiped by those amongst the Scourge and its allies, not uncommon in the past but never to the degree he witnessed daily now.

He had sealed the prison called Ulduar, leading an army against the corrupt guardians and the old god.

He declared the walrus-men as beings under his protection, fighting off raids from the mist-men and the strange fish-men that lived among the steam vents, eventually subjugating the first and killing off the second.

He had killed the Dragon of Magic, driven mad from his time in the north and the death of his mate.

The Frost Dwarves and bull-men of the tundra had left with their cousins, leaving their ancestral homes after much pleading from their kin.

The progenitors of humanity and the Ice Giants had stayed, none among the younger races close enough to the latter to get them to move, while the former were rarely not allied with the King of the Damned.

The flying city of mages had left, not willing to stay close now that their allies had retreated.

Both King and godling bore witness to an event that broke the world, the purple-haired 'boy' looking out over the lands the Lich King ruled, his gaze looking south while the prior Death Knight was idly brushing the bones of his steed, the marrow repairing itself as he ran his hand over the material.

They both saw the Dragon made of Metal, Fire and Madness fly over the ocean to the south, Blackwing able to see farther while also already knowing what the Dragon caused, his name was well-earned with thousands dying with a single flap of his wings.

A smile made its way onto his face, a single arm raised palm up before enclosing around the distant form of the dragon, a light laughter unbefitting of their current setting escaping him.

The King continued his ministrations to his second mount, the great bone wyrm letting her master do as he pleased, not worried about what Harry had planned.

Turning to the once-man he asked a simple question, the answer known the moment the King stopped, moving to retrieve his sword and missing armor.

"Shall we let loose the tide of Death against that of Madness, Arthas?"

The instruments of war sounded, dozens of designs and sounds becoming a symphony only heard to the Damned and those of their allies.

Longboats housed dozens of warriors, mages, necromancers, warships held abominations, giants of ice stitched flesh, engines and beasts of war, while above flew the angels of death, gargoyles and three bone wyrms, one among them carrying the Master of the Scourge.

They had first descended upon the lands of the East with the purpose of conquering, slaughtering and corrupting.

Now . . . now they came from the frozen north to protect and save.

Such was the Will of Death.

* * *

_{. . . I wrote this mainly just to alleviate stress build-up over the last few weeks, I had fun imaging the scenes and having them play out._

_Also, sorry roughstar for the length. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. well damn that was long and awesome am I right guys? This is the of 2nd omake of my birthday update. Anyway for those ignorant of MMORPGs, this is omake's universe is from "World Of Warcraft" - roughstar333)


	260. Maybe Sequels:Naruto 2

Maybe Sequels: Naruto: Clone Mastery 2 by Lupine Horror

'Hari' looked down at Naruto from the tree branch along which he was laid.

"Well, you've certainly improved." He commented to the blonde.

"Yeah! I'm awesome now and I can kick any bastard's as- OW!" Naruto rubbed at his head where a solid rubber ball had just been bounced off it.

"Two things; one, don't become arrogant. Yes, you have power, but in the larger scheme of things, it's nothing compared to the likes of even Jonin. Secondly, language, if you _have _to insult someone, either do it in a way that sounds complimentary, or use other words than swears, it simply sounds better." Hari admonished.

"Now, I believe I promised you a technique or two. Tell me, have you learned anything on your own in the last month?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ah, Jiji taught me another sort of clone! He called it the 'shadow clone', and it's _really_ awesome! It can use any techniques I can, and when it's gone, I get he memories. He's also given me the basics of how to use a staff in battle, for that Doton: Rock Section Cane technique you taught me, and it's not so brittle any more!" Naruto cheered happily.

"Good, good." Hari nodded.

"Now, a bit of homework for you. Did you know that the shadow clone technique can be . . . merged with physical clones? Doton: Shadow Clone takes up a lot of chakra, but it's as sturdy as an earth clone, but has all of the advantages of a shadow clone, such as the ability to use _any_ technique you can, in addition to the memory thing. Work on that in your spare time, but as for a technique right now . . . Okay, I've got two things for you, but I want you to promise me one thing, okay?"

"Anything!" Naruto immediately agreed, only for the rubber ball to once again bounce off his head.

"Idiot, don't agree just like that, what if I'd asked you to assassinate the Hokage?" Hari sighed at his brash 'student'.

Naruto gulped and made a mental note to be careful of any questions Hari might ask in future.

"S-So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"You read the books I left behind last time, right?" Hari got a nod from Naruto.

"And you read the one on shinobi rules?" Another nod.

"Well, I want you to follow rule 6 and 11, do you remember which they are?"

Naruto frowned in focus.

He memorized as much of those books as he could, in order to impress Hari and earn another jutsu or two, but he wasn't the most academically inclined, and he did have difficulty staying still long enough to read them.

He forged through it though, using nothing but sheer determination.

"Rule 6 is . . . A ninja must be stealthy, only striking when the time is right, and only with as much force as neccessary. Rule 11 is, I think, a ninja must keep his weapons clean of his allies blood, as a single drop of poison can be as deadly as any demon."

"Correct." Hari nodded.

"Now, for what they actually mean. rule 6 is one most ninja ignore these days, preferring to have large, flashy battles, and impressive, not to mention destructive, techniques. I want you to not stand out, at least not in ways that matter. An exemplary shinobi is one with a target on his back, and you'll find that most well known ninjas have high prices on their heads, and plenty of people willing to cash in on them. What I want you to do for now, is not show off what you learn from me and others, as any attention for a shinobi tends to be bad attention, okay?"

"I . . . think so." Naruto hesitantly agreed.

"I hadn't shown anyone the techniques yet, I was kinda waiting for your go ahead first."

"Good, don't show off then. Now, can you take a guess as to what rule 11 actually means?" Hari gave Naruto a push.

"Erm, does it mean to be careful of 'friendly fire' when fighting, so you don't accidentally hurt someone you don't mean to?" Naruto took a guess.

"Pretty much. One of the techniques I'm going to teach you can quite easily kill, so I want you to know that if you do use it carelessly, **_I will not be happy_**." Hari finished in a dark voice that would have scared any demon into hiding.

"O-Okay then, I got it." Naruto stuttered, pulling himself together once Hari had stopped doing whatever it was that had made him so scary.

"good." Hari smiled pleasantly.

"Now, the technique is called Kaze no Yaiba, and it generates a blade of invisible wind that can be used to cut an enemy, or more interestingly, thrown. Unfortunately, it doesn't have a massive range, but it's more than good enough for the vast majority of encounters with enemy ninjas. Here's how it's done." Hari demonstrated the technique to Naruto once, and then guided him through the steps necessary to use it.

Once Naruto had managed to create and throw, albeit clumsily, a half dozen of them, Hari decided to move on.

"Right, with the Doton: Rock Cane technique, and now this, you've got enough attacking techniques to be getting on with, though I'll leave a scroll regarding the most basic Katon technique that's useable in a fight, a fireball technique, just for variety. You have Earth Spear for defensive purposes, and the clones and golems are good support. I guess that means a disabling and capture technique is what you need now." Hari said, thinking over what he was about to teach Naruto.

"Right, watch this." He then stood up, before reaching into a pouch at his waist, hidden inside his trench coat.

Naruto yelped and jumped back as something lashed out at the tree next to him, cutting it into small chunks in an instant.

Once he'd gotten control of himself, he took another look, and saw that Hari was holding a kunai in his hand.

Attached to the tip of said kunai was a shuriken, which was attached to another shuriken, and another and another, forming a long whip of shuriken.

The strange thing was, Naruto couldn't tell how they were joined together at all.

Seeing his confusion, Hari spoke up.

"You know the leaf sticking exercise? Well, there's a next step to that, where you stick a kinai to the bottom of your hand, extend your chakra through it, and attach another kunai to the tip of the one already attached to you. It's a rather difficult exercise, and most jonin can't manage more than seven kunai, and that's when they're completely still. The fact I can do this is proof of the incredible chakra control I have." Hari said, while mentally thinking _'or more accurately, just how useful the skills memory partitions and thought acceleration are, as the can let me have better control than even the legendary Tsunade Senju. Hehe, even if she could copy this, then she wouldn't be able to do so while channelling various elemental chakra natures into it like I can'_

"Now, you know your chakra control isn't the greatest around, so why am I showing you this?" Naruto noded.

"Well, it's because of who you are. The Uzumaki clan weren't only known for having large amounts of chakra. Well, yes, they were known for their Fuinjutsu and longevity too, but I'm focusing on how _dense_ their chakra was, especially as they had a tendancy towards Yang chakra over Yin. Now, some members of the clan with especially dense chakra could have it manifest outside their body in a material form. . . " Hari trailed off, seing he'd lost the kid.

He sighed. "They could make physical things out of their chakra, one notable example would be chains."

"So I could use these chains to tie people up?" Naruto asked.

Hari raised an eyebrow. "We're talking about chains that have been known to bind the Kyuubi, so yes they can bind a person."

Naruto's eyes went wide at that, and his jaw dropped. He didn't notice Hari had moved until he felt him place his hands on Naruto's shoulders from behind.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and focus on your chakra. For this first time, I'm going to try and mould your chakra for you, just so you know what it feels like. All you need to do is focus on providing the chakra, and try and feel what it is I'm doing, okay?" Hari asked.

Naruto silently nodded.

Hari grinned as he felt the masive amount of chakra in Naruto's body begin to rise up, and grabed it.

Remembering what he'd learned from examining Kushina's soul and memories - after she'd insisted he teach Naruto how to do this, the damn bossy dead woman - Hari moulded Naruto's chakra, slowly and gently at first, so the blonde could get a feel for it, and then guided it towards Naruto's left hand, which he tugged into position with a few chakra strings.

Naruto, once he felt it working, opened his eyes to see the chain emerging from his left hand, wrapped around a tree.

Unfortunately, his focus on his chakra droped, causing the chain to dissipate, which made him pout.

Hari chuckled, clapping a hand to Naruto's back.

"Don't worry about it. Just keep practising and I'm sure you'll get it soon enough." He checked the time.

"Now, I've got to go, I've other things to be doing, so I'll leave these with you." He said, depositing a few thin books and two scrolls.

"Read them, learn them, and I'll be testing you when next I see you. Do me proud, and maybe I'll dig something else up for you."

Naruto bid Hari goodbye, before he vanished from view.

Unknown to Naruto, Hari decided to hang around a few minutes more and watch him.

"At his rate, I'm going to run out of things to teach him." Hari grumbled to himself.

"He has enough Ninjutsu techniques to be getting on with, more than most genin, so I should probably ease up there . . . Perhaps something on sealing? Or maybe I should forge and enchant him a sword or something as a reward?" He sighed.

"At least Kushina is happy to wait for him to be at least genin before Minato's spinny ball of doom comes into it, that is _far_ too much for an academy student to have. I swear, _I'm_ supposed to have authority over the dead, and she's the one nagging my ear off until I'm doing what _she_ wants."

Seeing Naruto working hard, Hari vanished properly this time, of to give Hiruzen his and Jiraya's reports

* * *

(P.S. and so Naruto became the strongest genin Konoha has ever known. Anyway this is the 3rd omake of my birthday update - roughstar333)


	261. Rule

Rule by Kamen Rider Chrome

Harry read a particularly interesting rule and decided to implement it.

"If one has malice when using magic power, get struck back with the curse at three times the power."

And he decided to just watch the chaos.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Dumbledore had to go to the infirmary.

Apparently, Pomphrey had her hands full as several Slytherins had to be admitted into the infirmary.

What was happening? According to what he had gotten from witnesses, the Slytherins had tried to use spells on Griffindor first years but then the spells just bounced off and hit them right back.

* * *

XXX

* * *

{There's a sort of unwritten rule that says that if you magic for evil purposes, beware the consequences. Such a rule was never implemented, hence the rampant use of dark spells. I wonder what happens when wizards/witches realize that anything they do can come back and bite them? - Kamen Rider Chrome}

(P.S. I think another reason why this rule was never implemented is because Magic is neither good or bad, it just is magic. Anyway this is the 4th omake of my birthday upload - roughstar333)


	262. Truth

Truth by Kamen Rider Chrome

"What are you doing, darling?" Caster asked.

"Oh, well, Umbridge hates lies. How about we make everyone in the castle a little bit honest?" Harry grinned.

"Oh?"

"Did you remember that Doctor Who Christmas Special that had a planet with a Truth Field?"

"Ah..."

"Let's see what happens when everyone is blabbing their secrets."

* * *

{Can someone continue this for me? Harry trolls with the truth... - Kamen Rider Chrome}

(P.S. Truth hurts huh. . . Anyway this is the final and 5th omake of my birthday upload - roughstar333)


	263. Cards Revised

**Cards Against Humanity by TheAbsolutistsCreed**

Harry's dysfunctional functional family had decided to play Cards Against Humanity.

There that day with Harry was the master troll himself, Arcueid, Altrouge, Aoko, Liz, Waver, Tamamo, Medusa, Stheno, Euryale, and Ilya.

The fact that the handle on the tin saying, "A party game for horrible people," dissuaded none of them.

Though those who weren't playing weren't the kind of people who had the wits, or even the kind of sadistic personality needed to play the game.

Jack and Fran respectively and especially.

Despite not playing though, they felt like watching anyway.

Most of the others were amused, and in the case of Zelretch . . .

Well, it's probably a pity (or a gift of from the divine depending on who you asked) he never created the game itself.

Though that also brought up the questions, who was a worse troll than Zelretch, and was this game created while someone was drunk playing Apples to Apples.

A few were playing out of interest, like Arcueid.

Altrouge looked forward to 'roasting' a few of the others in their midst at least more than usual considering Zelretch was joining them.

Trying to lay down ground rules was a pain, because most of those there didn't know how to play.

So they decided to have any of the black cards that came up be used to describe the person clockwise of the person judging, because the difference in humor between them would bring up awkward situations or bring out something everyone didn't want to know.

So for example . . . if a card came up and Ilya was judging and the next person in the clockwise circle they were sitting in was Medusa, and the black card said, "A successful job interview beings with a firm handshake and ends with blank."

The person judging would then judge the white cards the others placed for said blank or in some cases blanks based on what they think the person clockwise them would say or believe.

The fact that the person who was actually getting the others thoughts of him or her on display was playing made it all the more amusing.

All of this was demonstrated by Zelretch, even as Tamamo was suddenly shivering for reasons when she saw the white card Scoring Some.

She already saw an opportunity and she as hell wasn't going to waste it.

Harry of course glared at the unrepentant Vampire Magician.

He knew that there was nothing really there.

Zelretch just wanted to see the looks on everyone's faces when thing started rolling.

_'On second thought,_' Harry mused.

'_I won't be surprised if everyone wants a turn at taking cracks at each other.'_

His thoughts were prophetic, as everyone seemed to want to carry out their ambitions in this game.

Tamamo being the most obvious especially when they started . . .

* * *

"My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of blank and blank," Medusa said, who was sitting counterclockwise to Harry.

Medusa had won the roll to go first, though even Waver was staring deadpan at Zelretch.

Zelretch and Tamamo eyes widened at the statement however as they quickly put down their two cards, the others following at a more sedate pace.

By the time the others were done, Medusa had put them into piles and was now shuffling them with her hair so as to not remember who placed what.

"Very well, Let's see what we have." Medusa said in a calm voice.

But really everyone could see that she was just as excited as the others when it came to consider what Harry would think, or definitely wouldn't.

"My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of 'Vomiting mid-blowjob' and 'blood farts'." Medusa said calmly even as she and the rest of Harry's girls started glaring at a now laughing blood sucker.

She swiftly disposed of those two into the discard pile.

"My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of 'the thin veneer of situation causality that underlines porn' and 'not having sex'."

Nearly everyone stared in amazement or anger at that combination even more so than Zelretch's combination.

Waver, Aoko and Zelretch were laughing, though Harry's girls got rain clouds over their heads.

This was only combination that Harry smiled at.

"You'll finally change your tune today." Tamamo said as she stood up and pointed grandiosely at Harry.

Harry just rolled his eyes as everyone laughed at him, or stared at him like a piece of meat for a few moments.

"My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of 'A cat video so cute that your eyes roll back and your spine slides out of your anus,' and 'The way white people is.'"

Aoko chuckled sheepishly, "I didn't have anything good for that one."

"Still somewhat accurate though," Waver said as he held up a hand answered by a loud clap from Aoko as she hit his.

If Medusa had the propensity too, she would have rolled her eyes, but she put the two in the discard pile like the two others as she read out the next pair of cards.

"My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of 'a pile of squirming bodies' and 'Drinking ten 5-hour ENERGYs to get fifty hours of continuous energy'."

Even Fran started drooling at that one, though no one noticed Altrouge blushing, or Harry's face paling.

Medusa placed the two cards next to her knee.

Harry was starting to regret even agreeing to playing seeing as everyone but him still wanted to play.

"My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of 'a surprising amount of hair' and 'that ass'." Medusa said.

Those two were added to the same decision pile.

Stheno rolled her eyes at her sister.

"My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of 'warm velvety muppet sex' and 'Self-flagellation'."

Liz grinned wickedly as hers were read out, not that people were really paying attention considering the amount of luck, or cheating that was happening already.

Those too were added to Medusa's decision pile.

"My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of 'an ass disaster; and 'fisting'."

Ilya made sure to get a good look on Harry's face, and wasn't disappointed.

Zelretch of course, has been taking pictures like made the whole time.

In fact, he had to reach into his pocket dimension to grab additional memory cards, and it was only the first round…

Medusa smiled as she added those two to the pile.

"My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of 'The primal ball-slapping sex your parents are having right now' and 'having sex on top of a pizza'."

"You will be mine." Tamamo yelled to the heavens.

At this point, Harry had started twitching rampantly.

Medusa's lips twitched at the sideshow, her grin never fading and continued.

"My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of 'Bullshit' and 'Another shot of morphine'."

"I seriously need that even if I need enough to kill a whale for it to effect me." Harry said absently as Medusa tossed his cards into the discard pile.

"My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of 'A man in yoga pants with a ponytail and feather earrings' and 'A 55-gallon drum of lube'."

Medusa put those in her decision pile, a slight flush on her face.

"Aw! That would have gone great with mine," Tamamo pouted.

"What is lube" Arcueid suddenly asked her.

Tamamo started sweating profusely even as Zelretch started laughing again.

"It's the gift that keeps on giving." Zelretch managed to get out between breaths.

Before she even read the next one, she handed the black card to Stheno, declaring her the winner.

"What did she have?" Aoko asked as Medusa put the rest of the white cards in the discard pile.

"My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of 'reverse cowgirl' and 'Letting everyone down'." Medusa said grinning insolently at Harry.

The laughing was at its loudest yet, as the girls started staring at Harry, save for Aoko.

She was busy laughing with Zelretch and Waver.

Harry frowned at Stheno who grinned at him.

"You have to choose at some point, or else your harem is going to get bigger." She replied smiling.

Tamamo shouted, "NOO! I'd rather you share all of us than add more unworthy plebian's."

The others grinned at Tamamo who sunk into herself in anger, annoyance, and no small amount of lust.

And it was only the first round.

* * *

{A/N: Sorry Wat7ch, I wanted to outline it a bit for everyone, not to mention yours could occur in the middle anyway. Let's see if we can get others to offer some choices of their own, and even their own renditions of omake's in their own parts.

I used cards solely from the Third Expansion and a few from the Second Expansion. Took me about thirty minutes to write. Personally my favorite white card is, "Pacman uncontrollably guzzling cum."

In order of who had what in order of appearance, was Zelretch, Waver, Aoko, Altrouge, Euryale, Liz, Ilya, Tamamo, Harry, Arcueid and Stheno. - TheAbsolutistsCreed}

(P.S. Well I am a bit hungover from my birthday party, but I am glad to say that I will update the 4 omakes I got. Here is the first one which I must say is hilarious - roughstar333)


	264. A Moment To Reflect

_A Moment To Reflect By Lonewolf685_

* * *

The Infinite Archive, a being that seemingly existed to assimilate knowledge and accumulate power beyond measure.

He had the potential to ascend to the ranks of the Aspects and perhaps beyond.

Blackwing could exist as nothing but a soul, could live till the end of time and then some.

A being that had been on countless adventures, and would experience countless more across infinite worlds and timelines.

Truly a finer tale would never be told, though that raised a question most don't consider.

Who archives the Infinte Archive?

Not just his exploits, anyone can follow the devastation in his wake, but the man himself?

To remind the world of the limitless possibilities he possesses?

Blackwing paused on a sun baked road leading him onto his next great journey and looked to fiery orb blazing across the sky.

He offered a fanged grin and a friendly wave before continuing on his way.

Really, there couldn't be any man that would see him in his entirety.

The only thing that could was a particular _roughstar._

* * *

_{Happy Birthday roughstar333, hope you enjoy yourself and thanks for archiving all our omakes -Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. thanks dude, I appreciate the did you know drinking coffee can help hangovers? Cause I did not. Anyway this is the 2nd omake the guys from the omake thread made for my birthday - roughstar333)


	265. Will of Death 2

The Will of Death 2 by greysongarr

They were hidden from sight as both Horde and Alliance battled one another in addition to the cultists of the Old Gods and their bound elemental spirits.

Those two factions, especially since the First Warchief of the reformed Horde stepped down to deal with the Cataclysm and appointed a warmonger in his place, acted much like bickering children when with one another, their heroes and soldiers fought against one another, occasionally focusing back on the main task at hand when something showed up to stop the conflict.

Five new lands had opened to them because of the world breaking apart, a rift into the plane of Earth and Rock, the highlands of the Dwarven people, the sands of the beings looking like sphinxes, the reefs and ancient city of the Naga, and the World Tree itself.

This entire world, it was filled with war upon war upon war, never ceasing since its formation millennia ago.

The sound of metal ringing against its sheathe echoed around him, dozens of the knights releasing their weapons in preparation for the charge as their steeds stamped the ground impatiently, his own standing in silence.

Already the reefs were in perpetual battle, the mist-men and walrus-men fighting the snake-people and creations of madness among the ruins and ancients.

The sands were running red and black with cracked obsidian, stone and spilled blood as their inhabitants engaged in a civil war while the Scourge moved to reinforce those of living flesh.

The plane of elementals was not available for them to access, unfortunately having to rely on the new-blooded heroes of both factions to save that place from madness's grasp.

The World Tree however, the druids and dragons of Life were surprised by the appearance of the Damned holding back the elementals of fire and cultists from torching the great tree, especially with the King personally leading the defense there.

The sounds of flames and screams meet his ears, instantly urging his steed forward alongside the Knights of Death, Prismakreuz held against his shoulder while in scythe mode.

The highlands . . . they were going to run a multitude of colors with blood, starting with the mad dragonflight.

A simple pointing of Prismakreuz, was the only herald he gave before a black drake was encompassed in an explosion, a roar of pain coming from the dragonkin as it fell to the ground.

A moment of pause encompassed the field, interrupted only by the whine of the downed dragon as it attempted to rise, as every eye turned to the charred forest.

A majority of those watching took a step back in fright or shock, the dragons moving to avenge their fallen while the remaining veterans from Northrend finished off the drake and silenced its cries.

Fire was let loose, scorching the ground in front of the horseman even as they sent bolts of death at their airborne foe with a swing of their blades.

The magic impacted against black scales, only three among the drakes falling to the ground as the rest either dove at the 'army' or swerved to continue wreaking havoc amongst the factions and cultists.

The first drake managed to pluck two knights from their saddles with its forlegs, crushing them effortlessly even as it breathed flame at another group while setting down, turning them into torches alongside their mounts.

A second lunged forward with mouth wide, biting through armor and bone before tossing the being to the side like a ragdoll missing much of his upper body.

Another drake touched down, its tail whipping out and tripping one of the knight's steed, its rider thrown to the ground, turning to see her steed being eaten by the dragon before it turned towards her.

Dodging the swipe of its front legs, she cut the creature's left claw off, its screech of pain further amplified when she stepped forward with her sword sweeping up and taking the other claw in a spray of blood.

The drake stumbled back, trying to use its wings to send it into the air before the creature came crashing down when the woman's greatsword impaled itself through the joint of the right wing, a trace of panic making itself known as frost and ice started crawl along its scales.

Knights burned from dragon-fire.

Drakes encased in ice and shattered.

Riders and steeds crushed between claws and teeth.

Dragons impaled upon lances and swords.

Several of the riders managed to make it into the other hell next to the one they had just rode through, cultists finding themselves ridden down by untiring horses and knights.

Several among the numerous cultists of the Twilight turned to regard the newcomers, taking several from their mounts and sending them to the ground, killing them a second time in quick time.

Blackwing idly shot another dragon out of the sky, his eyes constantly looking for his quarry amongst its kin.

He paid no attention to the horsemen he was meant to lead, this wasn't truly a battle he had yet to bring in the rest of his forces after all, he was confident that those he actually found interest in would survive and those that died would just have easily perished at another battle.

Another drake fell to the ground with a scream of pain, then he heard the sound he was waiting for.

A roar much louder than that of any before in the current skirmish, his prey had appeared.

Into the sky from farther in the charred forest rose a single dragon, far larger than its kin that faced the invaders, wings flapping once to carry it into the fight.

A single fireball came from its mouth, instantly consuming what remained of the knights and cultists fighting near the Horde and Alliance troops before turning to regard the Blackwing.

A growl left its form for a moment, rewarded almost immediately with an explosion hitting it in the face which it returned with a breath of flames.

Silence reigned once more, broken by the sounds of war and a chuckle that gradually turned into full laughter.

The black wyrm stopped its attack, watching in slight confusion as the flames parted to reveal Harry and skeletal horse unharmed, a smile on his face as he looked at the adult dragon.

Only three words escaped in his whisper, only heard to himself as he urged the horse forward, "You'll do nicely . . ."

The trot turned to a full gallop, the dragon once more breathing fire at the godling even as it parted in front of him.

The spear lanced through the flames, coming to rest in the dragon's forehead, its head rearing back in pain even as Blackwing jumped from his horse to grab onto his weapon before it came to rest out of his reach.

For a moment he merely hung from the lance, swinging the moment the dragon reached looked entirely skyward and pulling the weapon from the flesh, a single second passing before the weapon was embedded in the neck.

Another roar echoed out, one of rage as the dragon took off into the air with its unwanted passenger, a white orb making itself known in Blackwing's hand before he tossed it towards the head before pulling his weapon out and beginning to fall.

A large explosion encompassed the wyrm's back, its spine arching from the blow as it began to fall as well, passing him by and crashing into the ground in a plume of smoke.

His wings appeared for two seconds, just enough to slow him down from creating a crater before once more disappearing, his face blank while walking towards the dragonkin.

The wyrm made to get up as the smoke cleared, a pained roar escaping it as it lost a wing and its right feet, collapsing to the ground from its own weight.

It tried to look up, meeting Harry with Prismakreuz pointing at the once-great creature, a green orb at the weapon's head.

The light shot forward, the dragon slumping to the side moments after it hit, its corpse forgotten for the moment as he turned to regard the dozen and a half drakes still flying through the air and the hundreds of whelplings near the ground.

The Avatar of Death held up his left hand, hearing the nocking of arrows on strings behind him.

Slowly the hand was dropped and the twang of arrows let loose was unheard by those still fighting.

Once again black rose from forest, only it took no form but one of simple lines, arcing into the air towards the concentration of dragonkin.

Screaming, that was all that was heard when the arrows made from the old god's blood rained down from above, screams of dragons and mortals, laughter from the scorched remains of the knights.

Turning his back to the carnage he had wrought with a single gesture, he looked over what remained of the small force he had led, finding only 14 remaining among the 72 death knights.

Strolling past his retinue he ignored the Horde and Alliance forces and their wounded, focusing entirely on what would occur next and planning out this war to the point that it would end with Death happy.

If he got a few artifacts and learned more about the magics of this world, that was just an added bonus to the fact that he was having fun waging a war for 'work'.

* * *

Blackwing stood in front of a simple table holding a similarly simple map, the only defining features being the three continents and the various colors covering them, red, blue, purple and black predominate among them.

The northern continent was fully black, having splotches decorating the ocean reefs, the southern deserts of the west continent, he believed it was called Kalmindor, around the world tree situated near its northern center, and the highlands of the east continent.

Much of the East was covered in blue, predominately near the southern forests and mountains, with the north being red with the fall of two human kingdoms and the elven kingdom being part of the Horde.

The West was opposite, the central coastal regions and center being red-covered with the north coast and islands being colored blue.

The cultists were mainly scattered, random purple marks being seen throughout all the territory of the Horde and Alliance, with several strongholds shown in each of the new lands.

He had been looking over the map for several hours now, planning strategies for each army currently in the field as well as making routes for supplies to flow without worry to those armies, reserves held back and set to reinforce an army needing them.

Anub'arak, the Nerubians and various ghouls and skeletons currently made little headway in the Deserts of Uldum, even with the unexpected aid of the Ramkahen Tol'vir, as air elementals and Neferset Tol'vir impeded their progress with sandstorms and great protectors of obsidian.

The reefs of Vashj'ir were a constant battleground, the Naga and Kvaldir fighting once more after so long in the underwater ruins of the Highborne, the former assisted by enslaved water elementals, a Kraken and the Faceless ones, the latter aided by the Tuskarr as well as the occasional Val'kyr, Lich and ghosts to even the tide against the snake people, it also helped that the Lich Kel'thuzad led them that they weren't completely overwhelmed when they first arrived.

The World Tree was an entirely different field compared to Uldum and Vashj'ir.

Two necropolises floating near the only land entrance to Nordrassil kept the Cultists of Twilight and fire elementals from burning the Tree to ash, an entire fortress having sprung up at the base of that path to further defend the pass.

Much of the Death Knights, Darkfallen and Necromancers had taken to guarding the fortress, repelling wave after wave of fanatics alongside their King, who had shown the other defenders to be grateful for them being 'allies' when he had simply sweep his sword and killed every enemy of a single wave.

Each day that passed resulted in the cultists and forces of Ragneros losing piece of land after piece of land, already seven days had passed and the forces protecting the Tree had retaken half of the land, much of it at a higher elevation allowing bombing runs and archers to wreak havoc from above.

Here in the Highlands . . . it was a near-massacre for the cultists, even with most of their leaders leading their forces directly as well as having elementals of all types fighting for them, simply for the fact that much of Scourge had been brought to bear on their main stronghold in addition to the various forces of the other two factions.

Vyrkul, Abominations, Flesh Giants, Flesh Titans, Death Knights, Val'kyr, masses of ghouls, skeletons and ghosts, Liches, Necromancers, Frost Wyrms and Gargoyles.

Those were only a few among the various creatures and beings under his command, tens of thousands of lesser undead camping near the north highlands and coast, waiting to be unleashed upon the enemies of the Scourge alongside their greatest weapon.

A fanged smile grew across his face, turning his back on the map and walking out into the din of camp, looking up saw the 'weapon', a massive floating necropolis made entirely from the 'Blood of the Old God'.

He hadn't yet had a chance to utilize it in combat, there had been no reason to yet since all that had happened was the culling of the mad dragonflight.

Tomorrow . . .

"Tomorrow . . . shall be a great day for a war."

Those words slipped from his mind into reality without his knowing, completely focused on the planning of the next day that he didn't see the sentient undead and beings nod their heads while moving to make preparations for the morrow.

Twilight had come, and Death had met it head-on.

* * *

_{If I continue this there will only be one more part, but I'll leave it here._

_Happy birthday roughstar, enjoy yourself today. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. continue this dude, please continue this greysongarr. Anyway this is omake 3 of the gift omake I received - roughstar333)


	266. Young Mother 4

**YOUNG MOTHER PART 4 (YES I KNOW) by Wat7ch1nK1d**

* * *

_"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later . . ."_

_They stared, Minerva stood, her eyes glinting in the office light._

_Before them was a sight Minerva had seen quite a few times as head of house Gryffindor._

_Amethyst sat facing the office wall, her eyes glazed blank._

_She had been staring at it for quite some time now, her right hand rested on her belly._

_ Minerva knew that look, the confident girl they had seen fight sat silent, lost in the machinations and complexities of life._

_Hermione inched closer, mindful of the gravity of the situation, she brought her hand to rest on Amethysts open palm, not even reacting when the hand squeezed._

_ Hermione simply took to brushing Amethysts hair with her other hand. _

_Lorelei wasn't present in her office, most likely to give the girl some time to think._

_Minerva had seen it all, she had even been in Hermione's place before, both as a student and as Head of House._

_She knew what it was like to hold a friend's hand as she sat confused wondering about what to do afterwards._

* * *

Lily and James stared, both simply kept their mouths shut.

A tidal wave of emotions running through them, granted both secretly hoped that their daughters would never go through the same ordeal.

Lily simply looked on in pity, though she couldn't bring herself to be angry at her son's Alternate.

* * *

_"It's my fault." Hermione whispered. _

_The office had grown colder, the air conditioning had been put on overdrive and had been left to its own devices, whether it was to deal with the impending stress or not was yet to be seen._

_Amethyst continued her staring._

_ Hermione was unsure of whether to continue, she decided the best course of action was to do the same; Both simply stared at the wall, content with the silence. _

_After a while Hermione had decided that it might've been okay to say a bit more._

_"I was the one who convinced him to get you to come down. You just seemed so-"_

_"It's not your fault."_

_Hermione turned to her friend, the gesture was clear, she was ready to listen_

_"It was me, I was the one who- who- it's not his fault either."_

_Hermione brought her hand up to wipe a tear off her friends face, before leaning and letting Amy lean on her shoulder._

_"What am I going to go 'Mione . . ."_

_Hermione stayed silent, unsure. __After all what could she say?_

_"Perhaps I could be of assistance."_

_In front of them a man stood, he was in his late twenties, but his smile gave off an air of familiarity,_

* * *

Albus stared wide eyed, so did Minerva, but no recognition was present on the faces of the others

* * *

_"Headmaster Dumbledore! We were jus-"_

_"Don't worry I heard everything, my wife has briefed me on the rest."_

_"Your wife?"_

_"He means Lorelei." Amethyst answered._

* * *

"WHAT."

They all stared, completely dumbfounded.

Dumbledore simply looked at his younger looking self, then to a nearby picture hanging on a nearby wall.

Then back to his younger looking self.

"That's YOU!"

"Why do you look so young!"

"I'm keeping this in MY memories."

"You married LORELEI?"

* * *

_"What . . ." Hemione deadpanned, clearly caught off guard at the revelation,_

_"mmhmm, I was a flower girl at the wedding." Amethyst answered._

_"Yes, altogether this is quite the most amusing topic but-" The younger looking Dumbledore took a nearby chair and sat down, looking both in the eye._

_"The question is what do you both need me to help with . . ."_

_The silence stretched on, neither of them really ready to speak up._

_"Don't tell my grandfather."_

_"Very well, but the Wizard Marshall has ears everywhere, I cannot guarantee that he won't find out."_

_Amethyst nodded._

_"Thank you, Headmaster."_

_"Where to from here?"_

_"I'm going to Aunt Petunia's place."_

_"I'll go with you."_

_"Very well, I will take both of you there, I'll just inform Lorelei."_

* * *

The scene faded, before reforming once more.

* * *

_"Why can't we just apparate there?"_

_"The Mage's Quarter is warded heavily. __Apparition here isn't allowed because the various wards and bounded fields would end up . . . I don't want to say what happens to the unfortunate wizard who does do so."_

_"But still a limo?"_

_"Headmaster Dumbledore likes to travel in style."_

_"I've never seen the limo before."_

_"He rarely leaves noticed."_

_Both looked over the window, before them the Mage's Quarter glittered in the noon sun._

_"What's that?"_

_Hermione pointed towards what seemed to be an inverted Clocktower surrounded by a large pit._

_"That's the Pendulum, it's the Magus equivalent of Azkaban, and most sealing designees are imprisoned there."_

* * *

The memory faded once more.

They found themselves in one of the Mage's Quarters upper districts, Dumbledore stood nearby ready to leave when ready.

* * *

_A knock on the door, and both stood back._

_ Hermione wondered, she had never been introduced to any other relatives save for The Wizard Marshall and Amy's cousin._

_The Door creaked open and they watched as a surprised Severus Snape greeted them at the front porch._

_Severus for the most part seemed mildly concerned, neither of them were in school, and from the look of Dumbledore in the background, things weren't as they first seemed._

_"Uncle Sev."_

_Hermione stilled, she stared wide eyed at their potions professor._

_ Uncle Sev? she mouthed at her friend, Amethyst gave a sheepish look back, clearly at a loss of words_

_"Amy, What's going o-"_

_"Is Auntie here?"_

_Severus stood back, noting his nieces distress, a cursory glance to Dumbledore was enough for him to relent._

_"She just got back from the Tower. C__ome on in, she's right inside."_

_With a nod, Dumbledore entered his vehicle before fading away into the street. _

_Severus watched as he went, still quite unaware of the situation at hand._

_Once within, they were greeted by a purple haired woman, one who easily could have been mistaken for an older Lily sans the hair._

_"Amy!, what a surprise, I wasn't expecting you."_

_"Can we have a few minutes alone, please?"_

_The lady stilled, clearly caught unaware at the request. _

_Nodding, she turned to Hermione,_

_"Could you excuse us for a minute. I'm sure I have a few snacks at the table"_

_Hermione nodded, before making her way to another room._

_Both purple haired females, made their way to another room this one clearly a separate living room._

_ Both sat, the silence that followed remained thick, before Petunia moved to break the silence._

_"How far along are you?"_

_Amethyst stared at her Aunt, shocked._

_"How did y-"_

_"I know that look."_

_Amethyst stilled, and Petunia remained silent, they stayed that way until the older woman took the younger into a hug._

* * *

The Scene faded once more, before reforming at a hospital.

* * *

_"Well I hope you're proud of yourself."_

_Adrian sat, mainly keeping focus on the pocketwatch in his hand._

_ Around him were a few of Amethyst's friends, most of which tagged along as soon as the news was out._

_A creak at the door as another midwife was called in and a voice everyone knew came echoing out._

_"I AM NEVER LETTING YOU NEAR ME AGAIN."_

_The young man stared, more focused at the gust of wind that followed the voice, before attempting to check if he was hearing right._

_"WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME ADRIAN? __**DO YOU HEAR ME?!**__"_

_"It's alright Amy just push harder-" _

_"__**I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!**__"_

_The door slammed shut, the silence afterward remained, before being pierced by copious laughter._

_Adrian was pushed forward by a friendly tap on the back, behind him Hermione smiled._

_"She's just joking. Don't worry."_

_Adrian shook his head._

_"How does she even know I'm here anyway?"_

_"She's kinda tapping into the kaleidoscope at the moment; Her magic's synchronizing with the birthpains. I wouldn't be surprised if she's seeing everything in a ten mile radius by now."_

_The screams continued, before ending._

_ Silence returned for a brief moment, before it was broken by the cries of a newborn._

_The door slowly creaked open, out of it, one of the Midwives took a peak outside, before focusing on the young man nearest to the door._

_"She asked for you."_

_Adrian nodded, rushing through the door, much to the amusement of his companions._

_The room was all in all quite silent, Petunia stood off to the side, nursing her hand, it had been clear that she had held Amethyst's during labor, near her one of he nurses applied a quick healing spell to the poor lady._

_On the bed, disheveled and obviously tired, a weak Amy lay, in her arms a newborn slept, the young man's eyes slowly widened as he got closer._

_"She's not gonna hurt you, come closer."_

_He moved, a smile slowly forming on his face, Amethyst smiled too, but her smile was also accompanied by yawning, obviously the ordeal had taken much out of her._

_"She?"_

_"Yes, she . . ."_

_The silence remained for a bit longer._

_ Petunia looked to the two, with tears of joy, at last she had a new family member to spoil rotten._

_"What are we gonna name her?"_

_Amethyst stilled, moving to bring the newborns face into the spotlight._

* * *

They watched, mostly in silence.

Of the audience, none would want to interrupt the memory, even Ron who was usually loud, was subdued.

James and Lily beamed, Lily most of all, at least this version of her sister had been an ideal mother-figure.

Both Potters stared as the child opened her eyes, Lily couldn't resist cooing as the child reached for her parents.

_"Jacqueline."_

_Adrian was brought out of his reverie, his brow raised, but in the end he nodded._

_"Jackie, our little Jackie."_

* * *

The scene faded into white, but took time in fading into the next scene.

"Well?"

James stood, nodding to himself.

"I'm more surprised at the fact that Severus was my brother in law."

A few mirthful chuckles followed, Lily shook her head. At least there was something happy to dote on.

The scene faded into a public square.

On it various magicals moved on and about, Magi and Wizard alike.

In the center of the scene, the family sat, mostly focusing on the now one year old Jackie.

* * *

_"She won't hold still" Adrian commented, clearly having difficulty with the squirming child._

_"She gets that from you."_

_Both laughed, much to the confusion of the child._

_ The laughter was cut off however, by the crowds rushing to get to one side of the square._

_On one side of the square a massive magical projection formed, before reforming into mist_

_The crowd watched as the mist reformed into the shape of a man standing, on a podium._

_Zelretch stared at them, his face and build clear on the projection._

_"I know that for some it is about time, and that this announcement couldn't have come sooner._

_ We of the council however have taken steps and heavy deliberation in deciding what should be said today._

_The crowd watched, silent._

_"I however have no need for their rose-tipped tongues and pointlessly complicated words and have convinced the High council to agree to my judgment-"_

_"-Ladies and gentlemen, Magicals all, I have no other way to say this-"_

_"We are at__** war**__."_

* * *

**{Well, I don't know if this would count as a surprise as you asked but well it sorta took a birthday to get me back to working on this. Happy birthday roughstar! - Wat7ch1nK1d}**

(P.S. AT LAST, "Young Mother" has been updated. Thanks for the feels, bro. They are helping me getting over my birthday hangover. Anyways, this is the last and 4th gift omake for my birthday - roughstar333)


	267. Another Origin: Judas Priest

_Another Origin: Judas Priest By Lonewolf685_

* * *

Standing on the steps of an orphanage dappled in the dawn's early rays, nestled in the Italian foothills, a presumably Scottish priest found himself looking down at the babe in his arms.

He was swaddled in a ratty dish towel, courtesy of a foul woman who all but threw the child at the papist, that left the lightning bolt shaped scar to stand out in stark relief upon the child's forehead.

He could feel the wrongness that lingered in that mark and felt a righteous fury surge through him at the thought of such an atrocity being committed upon an innocent.

Having the mark exorcised would be a priority before hunting down the cause-

"Father Anderson?"

Alexander Anderson turned to young girl with the thick German accent standing in the doorway, tension melting away in an instant.

"Ah, you always were an early riser, Heinkel. Come here, lass."

The papist smiled warmly as the girl raised curious eyes to the bundle in his arms.

"This here, be your new brother."

* * *

Outside a Palestinian refuge, a hostage situation were a priest and several nuns were being held for ransom by Islamic radicals was occurring.

Of note was a bespectacled nun of Japanese descent currently being held at gunpoint by the lead militant.

"Well it looks like your ransom has been paid, so we can kill you infidels and collect the money in due time." He cocked the hammer as the barrel pressed against trembling flesh.

"Allah-"

"Excuse me. I have a delivery for a bunch of ignorant heathens." A decidedly amused English voice.

"And Yumiko, what are you doing awake? You know you need to wake up Yumie when this kind of thing happens!"

The nun seemed to break out into a cold sweat.

"Please, Harry, let Yumie sleep! I don't want to kill anyone!"

Shifting around to use Yumiko to shield him from the newcomer, the lead militant eyed the newcomer.

Only five feet away was a boy of about ten years in a grey Cossack with a silver cross dangling from his neck.

His auburn hair was an unruly mess that seemed to have never met a good set of shears, though it was parted to reveal a faded lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Harry rolled his eyes at the aggressive action before running a gloved hand through his hair.

"Ugh, fine. Be glad I won the coin toss, or Heinkel would be here knocking your lights out."

"Enough!" The militant barked.

"Are you the Vatican negotiator? Because I don't see any money on you."

The Papist grinned roguishly, wagging his finger in chiding manner.

"Come now. Did you honestly believe the Vatican would pay anything to gun-toting thugs like yourselves? Don't. Make. Me. Laugh."

With a flick of the wrist, a dagger of weathered bone flew from each sleeve into waiting hands.

"_And Samson said, with an ass' jawbone I've made asses of them_."

Blades made from the bones of a beast of burden glowed with engraved lines of scripture, zealous rage roiling off them and through the young papist.

Emerald eyes blazed with an inner fire as his grin turned downright murderous.

In the blink of an eye he was upon them, slashing with the might of a divine retribution.

"_With an ass' jawbone, I have killed a thousand men_."

* * *

"Maxwell is pissed."

"I know."

"You didn't even leave enough of the bodies to ID them."

"I'm aware of that."

"The missionaries you rescued have raised complaints over how that was handled."

"That was expected."

Heinkel glowered at the pouting youth through the rear view window of their rental car.

Then, like flipping a switch, she burst out into hearty laughter.

"Well done kid, your an Iscariot through and through."

Yumie, awake and bereft of her glasses, through an arm around Harry.

"Yup, our little bro is an awesome slayer of heathens."

Harry fidgeted under their praise and took a sudden interest in passing clouds.

"I'm just doing the Lord's work."

* * *

Enrico Maxwell slid an envelope across his desk.

"I'm sending you on an extended mission to infiltrate and exterminate a coven of witches and wizards in Scotland."

Adjusting his glasses, Harry noted the letter was penned in an archaic but flowing script, before blinking at seeing who it was addressed to.

"Sir, I've been _invited?"_

The head of the Iscariot Organization nodded, having plenty of time to overcome his own shock beforehand.

His brow furrowed seeing Harry unconsciously touch his scar.

"We aren't sure if they are related to the entity we had exorcised from you, but if it is . . . well, this will be one of the few times I leave things to your discretion."

"I can do anything?"

"So far as you don't sink the island. Do I even want to know?"

Light shone off of Harry Potter's glasses, obscuring the fury that burned behind them.

"_No flesh shall be spared_."

* * *

(P.S. And that is how the Hogwarts' Massacre happened. Anyway this omake is kinda ironic to me because I had to do an essay about religion for my english final - roughstar333)


	268. Armor Testing

_Armor Testing With DoD_ _By Lonewolf685_

* * *

Deep within the newly rebuilt Bunker of Science on a whole new world, as the the prior universe had been destroyed in a second Big Bang courtesy of Tamamo funneling the Eight-Fold Blessings of Ameterasu into the Phage, the _Emperor's March _played from hidden speakers while DoD stepped out beneath the solitary fluorescent light.

"Welcome back to the show, my fellow giants of Science!"

". . ."

The Aspect of Curiosity swore she could hear crickets chirping.

"All right, I know you're all upset over the last episode, given everyone was horribly murdered and what not. Personally, I think you should have taken it on the chin and called it a learning experience, but too each their own."

As the scientists were residents of the Sea of Souls, death meant little to them.

Shrugging in her oversized lab coat, DoD produced a remote and pushed a seemingly random button.

Another light flickered on, revealing three other Aspects in long coats, Seri, Tyrant, and Shadow.

Only Tyrant seemed enthused to be there.

"And these three will be our assistants today, as by popular vote no Servants will be testing for us."

Several grunts of approval could be heard.

"So without further ado, let's get to testing the probably (not) safer armor of the Tenno."

* * *

_Shadow of the Heart: Vauban Warframe_

* * *

Sirius eyed the Aspect of his favorite godson suspiciously.

"So all I have to do is go through that door and I get all the naked pictures of Sumire I want?"

An amused smile tore across Shadows face as he hiked a finger towards the door with the innocuous silver ball sitting before it. "Close enough."

* * *

Harry came home to find forty three human shaped holes in his roof, and another ninty seven dog shaped ones.

He glared at the Aspect poking a battered Sirius Black with a stick.

"Never should have let you have the bounce pad."

* * *

_Serial Phantasm: Frost Prime Warframe_

* * *

"Umm, Seri. Are you going to, you know, test out the Warframe?" DoD sweatdropped from outside an impenetrable sphere of ice.

"The Snow Globe is impressive, but isn't there something else you could do for our viewers?"

From within the done of ceaseless winter, Serial Phantasm reclined on a lawn chair, clad in armor of black with gold trim, her spear resting at her side.

She could certainly hear DoD, but she didn't see reason to let her know that.

"I can grow to enjoy this."

* * *

_Tyrant: Valkyr Warframe_

* * *

"Don't say it."

". . ."

"I'm aware I bear some fault for-"

"Some?! You bear all the fault!" Shadow barked at the Aspect of curiosity, cowering behind an overturned table, behind a mountain of boxes, and inside a broom closet in the deepest and darkest bowels of the new Bunker of Science.

"Why did you give a barely restrained berserker like Tyrant a suit of futuristic armor that TURNS OFF ALL HER RESTRAINT?!"

Outside, Tyrant had taken offense to the sun glaring in her eye and had pulled the orb of superheated gases to better shred it with claws of hardlight.

Serial almost raised a brow in surprise at seeing her sister rip a star in half before punching into oblivion.

DoD looked at her younger brother oddly.

"Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

(P.S. remember people, DoD is a mad scientist, which means she does not have common sense. Anyway, the armors tested are from the "Warframe" universe, which is a third person shooter videogame - roughstar333)


	269. Babysitter 3

Babysitter Part III by Wat7ch1nK1d

"You're telling me that the kids are _**MISSING?!**_"

Alucard stilled, this could either have meant that something really good, or really BAD was about to happen.

The Children were nowhere in sight, surprising really, as one simply couldn't miss a few dozen children huddled in groups.

"To the best of my knowledge, **YES** they're missing."

"Then we can go with scenario three and decide that this is_** BAD**_."

Integra raided her brow, in front of her Alucard was of all things breaking out in a cold sweat.

He lay uncharacteristically still, and his face spoke of fear and worry, something not suited for him, she concluded.

"I never realized that you worry for them so much, one whould think that you we're their father."

"It's nothing like **THAT**, granted I'm technically Godfather for a few of if their **DAD** found out that I lost track of them for an extended period of time, he would **_ kill _**me."

"It can't be tha-"

"He would_ kill_ me, then **_resurrect _**me, then kill me _**again**_, before driving several of those Black Keys of his up my-"

"Alright I get it, angry vampire daddy, NOT GOOD. Is there any reason for them to just disappear en masse like that? "

"They have . . . a few abilities that are possible for vampires."

* * *

…

* * *

The Major stared.

This, this was quite UNEXPECTED.

Before him, a few dozen children stood, some young, some well below adolescence, and others bordering between infancy and being toddlers.

Granted, he wasn't quite off put by the development, he hadn't seen that many children in one tight group since the days of the old Hitlerjugend, though that was neither here nor there.

They were Vampire children to boot; something which his subordinates seemed to sense outright, that meant that some protective instincts might crop up in his more recent of subordinates.

"_Well Children, mind introducing yourselves to me?_" He spoke.

"Major?"

"Yes, Schrodinger?"

"I don't think they understand German."

The Major blanked, German?

Must've slipped his mind.

They were interrupted by one of the younger children; she must've been five or six.

She opened her mouth, finger raised and if trying to recall something correctly.

"_I-Ic-Ich Heisse Alma_." Her voice squeaked throughout the space.

"_Ich heisse Alma Brunestud-Schweinorg_" she finished, her face looked like one of accomplishment.

The major couldn't help but smile.

Ah, Germanic Vampire Children!

The various soldiers of the Letze chucked quite a bit.

As the rest of the children introduced themselves, it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were related, but the revelation that they were all half siblings surprised them quite a bit.

The major mused, yes they must have been children of some of the surviving older families of the Fatherland, what little knowledge he had found shortly afterwards indicated that the children's family had some estates along the Schwatrtzwald, not quite common, but he at least knew that there were many old estates present in the area.

Hmm, now how to teach a few dozen Germanic Vampire Children about Nazism without dragging them through several years of intense mental conditioning and training?

Let alone introduce the ideaology altogether.

"Schrodinger! I will leave it to you to teach them!"

* * *

…

* * *

"We have got to find them."

"Agreed."

"I'll search with the police girl, you see if some of your contacts can check if something fishy is going on."

"Relax, it's not as if they're being brainwashed to love Hitler or anything."

* * *

…

* * *

The Children sat, all focused on the stage, on it several soldiers were of all things, DANCING, in order, while a chorus of voices echoed.

_"AND NOW ITS!, Springtime, for Hitler and Germany~!"_

The children sat, enraptured, the dazzling lights, the dancing soldiers and stagecraft seemed to keep them occupied.

* * *

...

* * *

The Major stared, In front of him the children waved goodbye, one of the children reached into the shadows below, and seemed to open a rift, which all the children stepped into.

Not that he could do anything, the children seemed to have made a good impression on the soldiers, and from the look of things, it seemed that this wouldn't be the last he would see of those kids.

As for the rift abilities, he wondered if the damn Thule society ever hid anything during the war, the abilities those children showed were a dead ringer for anything they or the Ahnenerbe were usually up to.

* * *

(P.S. I don't know what this will result but I expect shenanigans. Also Thule Society and Ahnenerbe were actual and real Nazi Ocultist Societies. Ahnenerbe is kinda ironic though. Why you ask ? Because in Type-Moon, Ahnenerbe is a place where characters from different dimensions can meet - roughsta333)


	270. The Horror of Social Links 2

The_ Horror of Social Links 2 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

The entire Special Extracurricular Execution Squad, SEES, had ascended the grueling, Shadow infested, tower of Tartarus to face the their greatest enemy to date.

Nyx, Greek goddess of the Night and mother of all that reside in it, seeks to grant the human desire for self destruction.

After nearly a year of fighting, the time had come for the Fall to commence, so that she would descend upon the world below and wipe the slate clean.

Minato, field leader of SEES and Harem King, was leading his harem of Persona users and one God of Evil to prevent the end of mankind.

It was a seemingly hopeless battle against a being who was so powerful she created the God of Death and Mortality herself, but they were ready to fight to the last.

So it should have come as no surprise when things ended as they had.

* * *

The wielder of the Universe blinked tired eyes as consciousness dawned on him.

_Hmm, I'm alive, imagine that._

Feeling the softness of his own bed, and the weight bearing down on him, he assumed he was in clutches of his bedfellows.

"Mornin'."

Minato looked to the doorway, where Amy ( Harry decided to just stay fused with Holly less he wake up in any more compromising positions ) stood with a coy smirk and nothing else.

"You seem to have a talent for attracting gods, eh?"

"Did you say gods as in. . ."

Feeling the weight pressing down on him shift, he finally noticed the buxom crushing his right arm wasn't that of Mitsuru, but belonging to a unfamiliar woman with purple skin and flowing white hair.

The left arm was pinned beneath Thanatos himself, though thankfully he was somehow in his human form once again.

Considering the closeness of their relationship, it could have been considered self-cest, but he had seen weirder things.

Like the time he walked in on Serial Phantasm, Aigis, and Koromaru. . .

Best not to think of that, Minato decided.

He focused on the exotic woman clutching him fiercely in her sleep.

"Amy, who is this woman?"

Seeing the malevolent, almost vengeful smile of the Mahou Shoujo made Minato regret asking.

"Oh you don't recognize her? But you worked so hard to get to Nyx, Mina-kun."

* * *

Death and Fate lounged on a sofa, watching events from their flatscreen while digging into tubs of ice cream.

"I think we've found it."

Fate turned to her cohort, expression aghast.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, he could become the aspect of Sexiness."

* * *

(P.S. reminds me of the fic "Pimpsona 3". Thanks for that omake dude - roughstar333)


	271. Babysitter:Interlude

Babysitter: Interlude by Wat7ch1nK1d

* * *

She waited, granted this was one of the few peaceful moments she'd get in this hellhole.

She was in her late teens, and by some standards was mighty fine to look at, if it wasn't for the fact that she could've dumped the poor bastards for the skags to feed on.

Alone she was, only person in a vast wasteland that stretched for miles in any direction, the only things that accompanied her were the dead guards that once guarded the transport she was currently in.

The ride was for the most part uneventful, the usual music was on, and aside form any interruptions, say, gangs, or strange creatures, she found herself agreeing that the peace was so damn boring. Her reverie however was broken by the sudden ringing coming from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Dream, it's me . . ."

"Daddy?"

"Who else?"

"Uh somethings come up, some trouble is headed toward your younger sisters."

"Immediate?"

"No, not that urgent, though I need you and your sister to prepare, now get back home and get to it."

"But Daddy! I was just on my way back to Uncle Torgue's place!"

"We can visit Uncle Torgue again during the next family vacation, you can tell him that you and your sister have something to do, Root knows he would join you if he heard of anything hurting any of you."

"Alright bu-"

"Yes, yes we'll pick up a few starforges next time we go on a theft binge, now get to it."

"Should I bring out the Private Army for this?"

"Seeing as you will probably face one in combat, yes, do what you must."

"Thanks Daddy! I'll tell Tyrant you said hi."

"You do that . . ."

* * *

...

* * *

The door came open with a screech, and one that was done, Dream and Tyrant slowly made their way into the enormous chamber.

"Are you sure we need to wake em up?"

"Are you telling me that you DON'T want an army of them at our side?"

"I was thinking on NOT owing the British Government any more money based on collateral damage."

"Silly Tyra, don't worry, Dream always knows what to do. . ."

The darkness before them remained, before being pierced with a thousand-thousand-THOUSAND, pairs of red eyes.

An eerie hum, and some glowing from the floor, and the room lit up to reveal tens of thousands of glass tanks, each brimming with orange liquid.

Both sisters stared as a multitude of them gazed back.

Powder Blue hair, Red eyes, and smiles that promised FUN.

Dream broke out into a grin, before opening her mouth to greet them in the only way she knew would guarantee their cooperation.

"Heeeeeeeeeee~ey!"

* * *

**{Yeah, chaos incoming (though not for a while) To those of you who do not know the Ree. You will, one way or another. - Wat7ch1nK1d}**

(P.S. WELL SHIT. This is going to be like a trainwreck. You don't want to see it, but you can't stop seeing it. For those ignorant of WHO the Ree are, they are clones of Rei Ayanami. But not just any Rei Ayanami though, They are the clones of Rei Ayanami from the legendary Evangelion fanfiction series "Nobody Dies" by Gregg Landsman. If you want to read the series, let me give you a warning. IT IS LONG. If you finish it though, then you must read the spin-offs it spawned, which I will not list - roughstar333)


	272. Will of Death 3

Will of Death 3 by greysongarr

The screaming and laughter of the dying and dead.

The rumble of machines and giants waging war with one another.

The whistling of arrows and spellfire flung through the air.

The roar of dragonkin dueling in the air with frost, magic, jaws and claws, and the simple mysterious whine of untamed, untapped magic coming from the floating temple-fortress.

Ghouls, skeletons, zombies and others of the lesser undead swarmed the gate and the slopes around the Bastion, most acting as simple fodder for the cultists to waste precious resources against those of higher types and the various allies brought sent projectiles of magic and steel, as well as manning the siege engines of the undead host.

Above the battlefield flew the dragonkin, the bone wyrms of the Scourge facing the Twilight dragonflight with frost and magic being exchanged at range while pieces of bone and scale were shorn off with every collision between the living and dead.

In between the once-great creatures flew the Val'kyr, gargoyles and Nerubian flyers, the former repairing the damage they were capable of healing from the dragonkin they waged war with, while the latter two swarmed over the living drakes and divebombed those cultists below.

Situated just behind the aerial fight 'stood' two objects, the animated remains of the first Aspect of Magic hovering the twin battles with its master standing atop its head as one and the other as the temple-fortress, its contents and various crew not let loose upon the world of the living, raining down bolts of magic and mundane metal upon the cultists.

For some reason the entire world decided today was the day total war would be waged . . . at least he was right yesterday, today was a great day for war.

Catapults, cannons, ballistae, shuriken-launchers, tanks, spear-throwers, zeppelins, planes and many variations of siege engines roamed across Hyjal, Uldum, and the Highlands each descending upon the main encampments of their respective region.

He was currently reading the reports received minutes before they had set out with overwhelming odds against the Cultists, four Flesh Titans and seventeen Flesh Giants in reserve gave him a right to say that in addition to the uncountable amounts of lesser undead he had brought as well.

A series of spells slung at him made him put the reports he had in hand away, not wishing to lose the records received moments before they left.

His head turned to regard where a majority of the spellfire came from, green fire lighting up his hand with fel-fire before it was tossed upwards to vanish from sight.

Tilting his head to the side to avoid another fireball aimed at him, a small smile appeared on his face as he saw them stop what they were doing and turned to run, not fast enough to avoid the Infernal that exploded into being in the emplacement they once occupied.

The construct looked around for a second before roaring and starting its rampage, unheeding of the mortals below it trying to stop it, gouts of fel-fire springing from its 'hands' and torching the cultists and elementals that tried stopping the demon.

Only one noise stood out from the roar of the demon, a gentle noise befitting a melody of nature, laughter from the god-like being that lead the Scourge to war as he touched the ground after descending from his mount.

Paying no heed to the creature he summoned, he walked farther into the camp while drawing his two kukri blades, idly cutting open the throat of a warrior before moving on.

A smile began to grow on the godling's face, the sound of war and death surrounding Blackwing as he carved a path through the throng of bodies in his way, leaving behind the bodies of the dead and dying.

A bolt of lightning shot just to his left as he twirled around, stabbing a cultist in the gut before pulling the blade up and throwing the human into a ball of fire.

The ashes stilled in the air for a second, condensing in mid-air as a blow from another cultist was deflected to the side, becoming an ice sculpture when the corrupt shaman tried once more to harm Harry only for the being to move out of the way.

The statue shattered into shards of crystal, each shard flying around to the ball of ash and forming a shell around it, a single glance towards the shaman sending the orb through the female orc leaving a hole where the heart once was.

His smile turned to scowl quickly, his hidden eyes locked on the elementalist attempting to bind an unwilling elemental, holding the being in place as two others prepared to place its cage around its barely seen form.

The left blade was tossed upwards, caught by the blade and thrown in a single motion to impale the man in the lower back, the lapse of concentration from pain allowing the unbound elemental to send the two workers flying before focusing back on the mage.

'Hands' made of air held the human's head, the three swirling circles that made up its eyes and mouth looking at the mortal before pushing him back and fading from sight.

The man attempted to get up, ignoring the pain coming from the wound in his haste to reach his weapon, a scythe of black metal preventing him from doing so.

Slowly the weapon retracted from the body, its owner off to find more that attempted to enslave its unbound kin and murder them.

The knife was removed from its temporary sheathe, the godling looking over to one of the many revenants he managed to coax from Northrend as it began to fade away further into the camps, his scowl returning to a blank face.

A crazed yell came from behind him, the clashing of metal on metal heard for moments before blood splashed across the ground to his right, accompanied by the thump of a large body falling to the earth.

He didn't acknowledge his monstrous nature as she flicked the blood off her newest blade, nor when she ran forward into a group of Ascendants and cultists while throwing a blade at one of the Ascended.

Her beloved blade became lodged in the once-mortal's chest, ripping it from the being's chest she bisected another of the elementals as well as beheading two cultists.

A knife stabbing into her back knee made her stumble, slashing backwards with her left sword to cut the gnome in half, raising her other blade to take the magic bolt sent from the other Ascendant.

His laughter echoed throughout the camps and Bastion, many freezing for a moment before returning to their prior duties at the unexpectedness of the sound in this war.

Once more green fire curled around his fingers, sliding through them and up his arms as they took the shape of snakes for the moment of their existence.

They returned to the palms of his hands after he stroked the fel-fire creatures, changing back to orbs of fire as he twirled around once, each fire leaving a trail as they moved.

Throwing both into the air he waited with an eager expression, the smile returning as he watched meteors similar to the first Infernal's appear in the sky, accompanied by several bearing the color of red and a single blue, striking the emplacements with force enough to blow off chunks of the cliffside and gate.

From the smoke came the demonic constructs, smashing aside and stomping the regular mortals before engaging against the Ettins of the Cult, both sides holding even until the blue Abyssal tore through the gate.

Several horns rose from the living amongst the godling's troops, answered with bloodthirsty cheers and yells as the Vyrkul stormed out from the behind the siege engines, while the dragon-riders flew out from the great temple-fortress to swoop amongst the Corrupt and Dead drakes.

The mass of undead the gate once held back rushed in between the Abyssal's legs, none swerving out of the way as the being lumbered forward, crushing them underneath jagged stone and fire.

The Ascendants of fire and their servants unleashed their ill-gotten magic upon the damned, slowly pushed back as several were picked off by archers and airborne creatures of the Scourge.

Soon the Abyssal met the wall of fire, its gaze centered on the Bastion before the 'eyes' pulled away to look at the annoyance of fire, giving them a demonstration in demonic flames that even the Ascendants found hard to bear.

Sweeping what remained of the small force away, the giant Abyssal continued on its path, its first master giving it orders to follow the second master for a 'debt', sending gouts of blue flames to aid its brethren in their fights and kill the cultists that tried to bar its way, only the twenty-five adventurers that killed its master the first time could stop it, and they belonged to the second master now.

From above the dragon-riders fell upon the other riders, both sides having dragons and riders fall from the skies as life and unlife left their forms, some exploding into shards of ice or bone while others blew up in a cascade of blood and scales.

A Vyrkul charging into one of the many skirmishes found his axe cleaving through many of the cultists, their attempts to fell him granting him scars from weapons and burns/broken bones and cuts from the various magics.

A horizontal swipe took another head off, his thirteenth from this skirmish alone, letting out another battlecry while leaping into the thick of fighting with glee.

A lowly cultist found his steel blade close to breaking after its usage so many times against the ghouls and zombies of the besiegers, a lance of eldritch light impacting the ground near him sending him to the ground.

Scrambling back to his feet, the cultist was unprepared when a gargoyle picked him up from the ground and lifted him into the air, meters above the earth a gheist leapt up and latched onto his body, hands clawing at the throat before they tore it out and both dead body and lesser undead were sent plummeting to the ground.

A fire elemental lamented its bound nature, sending forth what flames were left to its command to torch the being's masters' enemies, the smell of scorched flesh only smelt by the few living near the burning behind the curtain of fire came a volley of ice bolts, hammering into his form time after time until all that remained was the armor in which it had been bound, the skeletal mages and their lich master striding through the fire after killing the flames before moving on.

A roar came from the north, a plume of smoke rising from the ancient dwarven city as the Worldbreaker rose from the depths, stopping to hover just in front of Bastion with his gaze directed on the corpse of his once-friend and blood-brother.

A noise of disgust left his jaws, the creature looking over at him as the Worldbreaker began speaking in mockery.

"Malygos . . . how the mighty have fallen. Being raised from sweet oblivion and becoming another's pet, how _pitiful_." The bone wyrm growled as its gaze swept over Deathwing, broken memories returning for brief moments before flitting from its grasp of the dragon before it.

"A loved pet is better treated than a pawn, do you not agree Neltharion?" The gentle whisper was all he heard for the duration of its message, seemingly spoken just next to ear, giving him a reprieve from madding voices as they faded to nothing until the gentle voice stopped.

Looking around without finding the source the living dragon looked back over to his dead kin, eyes narrowing at seeing the figure sitting atop the skull absentmindingly stroking the bone lovingly.

Once more the voice drove away the voices, all that he heard from the last was their screaming of outrage before his attention turned to the words uttered, "I will ask once, do you wish to be free of the voices trapped in the earth?"

Slowly the corrupt aspect nodded his head, preparing to unleash his flames if the words were not what he wished to hear, even as the whisperings came back with rage imbued into the words.

"I give three options . . . "

Neltharion found his eyes narrowing in confusion as the _mortal_ held his hand out and lifted a finger.

". . . Blow up the world . . ."

The whisperings ceased their voices in shock, the same happening to the once Aspect of Earth as the minds behind each tried to comprehend the simple four words spoken.

" . . . I simply end your existence and raise you from Death . . ."

The dragon's mind came back to him with a growl while blocking the last words from that option, returning just as Blackwing gave his last option.

". . . I send you to another world free of the whisperings. Your choice is dependent on if you beat me or not."

Before his confusion could fully be undone, Blackwing held up his right hand to stop the Aspect from replying to him, the same gentleness being heard within a chuckle as the hand pointed to the Frozen Continent.

"We shall fight where your kind make their grave, and bring what remains of your forces Earth-warder, I want to end this war in a way this world will remember until its end."

A series of horns echoed from within the Necropolis, their causing the Scourge and its allies to pull back from the ruins of the camp, those among the few Death Knights and necromancers to follow the tide of Damned raising the fallen of both sides as they 'retreated', the Vyrkul letting disappointment taint their voices as they left the battle with their trophies.

Just before Malygos turned away to follow the army of undead, Harry held out his hand with a smile, the many Infernals roaring one last time as the energies animating them was forcibly taken, another orb of fel-fire taking shape in his hands before fading away.

Only the Abyssals were saved from that fate, the four that survived to this point after fighting the Gronn and Ettins of the Twilight Cult, with one among them being the blue Abyssal, their steps taking their lumbering forms away from the camp and back to the main camps.

Looking over the devastation wrought by the great constructs, Blackwing found himself both impressed at the beings destructive capabilities, and giddy towards the many other allies he would be receiving from the Lord of Outland after his . . . persuading and revival of the Demon-Elf to aid him.

Having even a single Fel-reaver would be immensely satisfying after having been snuck up on by one of those things, how it managed to creep up on him despite being a skyscraper-sized automaton eluded him.

* * *

_{I misjudged the amount of stuff that my mind conjured for this omake, likely one more part detailing the final battle and maybe an aftermath before this omake series is done._

_Also, anyone who knows the Demon-Elf, I'll be bringing him to the war where there will be three iconic characters from WoW lore fighting in the raid I attempted to solo a few days earlier to get an accurate image of Deathwing and the battle tactics he uses . . . I will say that I lasted a lot longer than would be normal and the only reason I lost was because I had no idea what I was doing, as is usually the case. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. Oh hell this is going to be awesome - roughstar333)


	273. The Roast of Blackwing

_The Roast of Blackwing By Lonewolf685_

* * *

In a quaint cafe known for being a a point of convergence between parallel worlds and sharing a name with a secret Nazi society of occult enthusiast, Ahnenerbe.

The establishment was playing host to a singularly unique host of supernatural entities who congregated for an event that was wholly unusual for beings of their magnitude.

The family and friends of Blackwing had come together for a roast, a roast of the dimension traveling, God of Evil that has trolled the multiverse into fifteen near cataclysms in the last month.

He sat atop an obsidian throne off to the side of the podium his loved ones would speak from, head resting in his hand with a content smiling pulling at his lips.

In his bliss he was ignorant to the snickering of the fairy hovering over his shoulder.

Holly was certain he wouldn't be by the nights end.

* * *

_Medusa_

* * *

"Now, I would like to start by saying I love my nephew." The gorgon nodded in said nephew's direction before the light struck her mystic eye killing glasses menacingly.

"But does anyone else think I have a niece sometimes? He once took me to meet Admiral Akbar and the man took on look at him before screaming '_IT'S A TRAP!'_."

* * *

_Tyrant_

* * *

"Origin? Meh, he's okay for a pussy."

The battle crazed aspect spat out while drumming her fingers against her blade's hilt.

"I mean, sure, he got all that power of his, but has anyone even heard of him _using_ it? When was the last time he fought something that was worth our time?! Shit, it almost makes me miss the golden douche, at least he nearly killed us!"

* * *

_Arc_

* * *

The True Ancestor pushed her index fingers together nervously.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but Sakura makes better muffins than you."

"WOOOOOOOO!"

All eyes turned to the plum haired girl who was boisterously pumping her fists in the air.

* * *

_Caren_

* * *

"I could stand here and tell you of my many meetings with Harry, all those times he confided in me as his therapist, confessor, and dear friend, but I believe that would be breach of trust to do it so directly."

She pulled out several CDs from within her robes.

"So instead, I will be selling them at five hundred dollars apiece, all proceeds going to charity of course."

* * *

_Shadow of the Heart_

* * *

"I would just like to say-"

Whatever the shadow of Blackwing was about to spout was cut off by a kukri thrown by a suitably irritate God of Evil.

There were things his shadow knew that could never be said.

* * *

_V.V._

* * *

"Considering he was the one I had my first intimate encounter with, I had no way of knowing just how small his trouser snake was till Tamamo showed me what the Internet was for."

The TYPE turned to her lover with a deadpan expression.

"Three inches is not average, Harry."

* * *

_Zelretch_

* * *

Wizard Marshall Zelretch calmly walked up to the podium, an unusually serious expression on his face.

Through the Kaleidoscope he pulled out an absolutely ancient book bound in leather, and on its spine was written _Harry's First Year._

_"_In this book is Harry at his most adorable. _You are not prepared, _but I'll show you anyway."

Nineteen woman almost lost there lives that night, nearly succumbing to the blood loss from an hour of constant nose bleeds.

* * *

Fate and Death eyed the sobbing god sitting on his throne through their television as he shoveled down reinforced ice cream by the gallon while his girls fought over a picture of him attempting to breast feed from Stheno.

Some people just can't take criticism very well.

* * *

(P.S. reminds me of the "Roast of Justin Beiber" which can be seen in Youtube. Still that must be so embarrassing though lol -roughstar333)


	274. Tyrant's Log

_Tyrant's Log By Lonewolf685_

* * *

_Date: Fuck If I Know._

_Location: Origin's Skullcase_

* * *

_Before I write anything, I just have to say, THIS AIN'T A DIARY!_

_With that out of the way, yeah, I got myself a log book. _

_It isn't what I would normally do, but Origin is keeping me cooped up cause I got a bit overzealous sparing against Shirou and Saber and put the former's head through the dojo's wall._

_And the perimeter wall, then straight through the Fujimura's place and into a pond. _

_Think he even skipped a few times across the water, though no one else seemed as impressed as I was._

_Hey, the way I see it, I did the hero a favor. _

_I see plenty of kinky nurse outfits in his future, once he regains consciousness._

_Now, since I'm kinda stuck here without much to do, and DoD recommended I keep a d- log of my thoughts to pass the time._

_Sooooooo . . . guess I'll write some more when something happens._

* * *

_Date: Fuck If I Know Plus A Few Days_

_Location: Origin's Skullcase_

* * *

_Punched Shadow and Twisty for being ijits._

_Wrestled a few hundred Patronus for the helluva it._

_Watched Seri flirt with Sirious._

_ Am I the only who thinks that's jacked up?_

_Oh, and DoD is grounded too. _

_She tried her create her own version of the Ree based off herself._

_ It was a group effort, but we couldn't allow the Dee to be unleashed upon the multiverse._

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, but even I think that's a retarded thing to do._

* * *

_Date: I Don't Even Have A Watch_

_Location: Origin's Skullcase_

* * *

_Something weird is going on, and neither Origin or DoD are behind it._

_Thing is, I'm the only one who can see it! _

_First I thought Shadow was just being a douche, but when even Seri said she didn't see the house . . ._

_You heard me. _

_There is a fracking two story house, fence and all, right inside the mindscape._

_Well, I'm bored, and possibly insane, so the only thing I can do is go ask the neighbor for a cup of sugar._

* * *

_No sugar, but Yuuko had plenty of beer._

_Apparently__, I'm not crazy. _

_Went in the house and turns out it's a shop run by a time space witch calling herself Yuuko, who as previously stated, had beer._

_ She's rapidly becoming my favorite person._

_Turns out her shop only appears to people fated to go there, so it's not that I'm crazy, but everyone else is less important._

_ Booyah._

_Also she seems to know Zelretch._

_ Something about college, experimenting, and fighting over whether to call it the kaleidoscope, Amala Network, or the Verse._

_ She kinda started rambling after the third six pack._

_Granted it ain't all sunshine and kickass._

_Anyway, a wise man once said, ahem, WAAAAAAAAGH!_

_On an actually related note, A less intelligent man said nothing in this world is free. _

_So while the witch can do some cool shit, she needs to be compensated all fair and equal like._

_See Yuuko grants wishes, and she's looking to grant mine. _

_Now, this is big for me._

_ Origin might have wishcraft, but he doesn't exactly use it often._

_Now you might expect me to wish to fight some great, super badass, but I'm thinkin' bigger._

_ I'm sick of this being grounded shit, you don't back Tyrant in a corner and get away with it!_

_I wanna be my own person, go out and travel and kick some ass without restrictions._

_ Screw Seri and her pessimism, I can make it on my own._

_Tyrant unchained, coming at you multiverse!_

_So I tell Yuuko this, and apparently she can't do all that cause I can't afford it, unless I feel like working for her for a few decades. _

_That is not gonna happen._

_However, she could send me somewhere that could make me more than an aspect._

_ Granted she said it wouldn't be a pleasant process, but I can afford it without hard labor and have my own means of traveling across worlds._

_Sounds like a good deal to me._

* * *

_She took my sword. _

_Didn't know it was possible, but. . ._

_There were some manly tears_ shed,_ but freedom has its cost. _

_Plus side, Yuuko threw in a baseball bat named _Executioner's Sword _that actually cuts like a sword!_

_Still no gunblade, but pretty cool._

_. . . I think I need a minute here._

* * *

_Alright, bipitybopityboo, Yuuko has fulfilled her end of the deal._

_ Gave me this black rabbit thing with a blue gem in its forehead._

_He says his name is Mokona, and yeah he talks. _

_He also loves Yebisu, as we found him crushing cans in the storage room._

_Still have no clue how he's gonna get me across the multi-_

* * *

_Date: Dystopian And Futurish_

_Location: WHERE THE HELL AM I?_

* * *

_THE LITTLE SHIT ATE ME!_

* * *

Blackwing performed a perfect spit-take In the middle of dinner, to his family's surprise.

He noticed his dull, frayed hair and gulped.

"Guys, we may have a problem."

* * *

_{ For those who know xxxHolic or Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, no explanations needed. Those that don't, well, This isn't that complicated to need one. First universe will be for Lupine's most recent obsession :3 Feel free to request a place, no guarantee it happens though. Ciao~ }_

(P.S. so for those who are not in the forum, Lupine got obsessed over something called "Malice Doll" which is kinda for people over 18 to see. Kinda freaked me a bit to be honest. So yeah her first universe is the Malice Doll universe, which in my opinion will make her regret her decision. On another note, Summer Vacation is here people ! - roughstar333)


	275. Tyrant's Log 2

_Tyrant's Log 2 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

_Not even going to bother with a date and location, cause I'll might as well be pissing in the wind with that one._

_Mokona, well apparently he sends stuff to different worlds by eating them._

_That's good, cause I was so freaking close to ripping off his jawbone and shoving it up his ass if it was an honest attempt to kill me._

_Think we have a good working relationship now._

* * *

_Found myself a local._

_Pinky by the name of Malice Doll._

_Houston, think I found me a genuine sex bot!_

_Never been to a red light district myself, and Origin never had reason to, but it seems obvious enough this is the wrong side of town._

_Took a peek under Malice's cloak, and she certainly dressed like she's in the service industry, if you get my drift._

_Did I mention she's a robot? Crying motor oil for some reason to boot._

_Looks like she needs to find another bot to fix her, and since me and Mokona, whose currently nursing a black eye while perched atop my shoulder, have nothing better to do, we decided to tag along._

_I may not have a Fate sense, but I think I have a nose for greatness._

* * *

(Meanwhile )

"WHAT?!"

Blackwing cringed at the unison response of his family.

Alt shook her head in outright disbelief.

"How can you lose track of Tyrant?! She's a part of your soul!"

"I'm confused by this myself, but it seems she's found a means to launch herself from my mindscape to another world. . ." He pinched his nose in frustration.

"Though frankly I have less issue with her out and about and more that our connection is weakening."

"You never had that issue before when you left your aspect in other worlds." Tamamo said, recalling the Trihexa incident.

"It normally wouldn't, but it seems Tyrant is trying to break away from me, though that should be beyond her power."

His head snapped towards the one woman he knew that subsisted wholly on ice cream.

"Don't suppose you had a hand in this, Fate?"

Fate froze, regretting accepting the dinner invitation.

"Curse you pumpkin pie ice cream. Why must you tempt me?!"

* * *

_Holy crap I killed a chainsaw wielding robot with a mother fuckin' baseball bat!_

_WOOOOOH!_

_I. FEEL. EVERYTHING!_

_Sorry, just exploded from sheer awesome, but when you cut down a beast like Lucas- something or other, with nothing but rolled up aluminum, you feel like a god._

_You see, me and Malice where on our way to the repair bot when that beast of a machine comes barreling down the corridor, chainsaws buzzing, claws snaping, and flamethrowers lighting the place on fiiirrreeeeeeee._

_So it's charging for us, and all of the sudden I whip out the Executioner's Sword and dice through the hunk of junk like Tamamo's fist through Origin's ass._

_Heck, Malice even wanted to kiss me afterwords cause I was so awesome!_

_Still, I have no money, so it doesn't feel right to take advantage of a prostitute without compensating her._

_Somedays I think I'm just to chivalrous for this world._

* * *

_Bad news, we have not found the repair bot._

_Good news, Mokona says we found the thing that will help make me a person._

_Seems to be this weird egg thing in a ruined planetarium. . . _

_Yes, I know what a planetarium is._

_DoD liked them, so someone had to chaperon her, alright?_

_Sheesh, don't even know why I'm feeling judged here._

_Moving on._

_Mokona doesn't know what I specifically have to do with the egg, though I'm pretty sure Malice's idea of kissing it isn't gonna help._

_. . . Can robots be horny?_

_Starting to think she's just a nymphomaniac and not a legitimate sex worker._

_Kind of funny that I find someone who is so Origin's type on my first outing, but I'm a fighter not a lover. _

_That stuff is for the birds._

_So we got this egg here, no clue what to do with it and no good suggestions._

_Meh, I feel like having scrambled eggs anyway. _

_Let's crack it open and see what's in- _

**_*blood stains the sheet, staining the final lines scarlet*_**

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_Location: Unknown_

* * *

_-Yo, this is Mokona here._

_-Tyrant is still out of it, tentacles can do that to you._

_-Really I'm amazed she isn't dead. Looked about to tear her in half, but she eventually punched it into submission._

_-Just hope she isn't too grouchy when she wakes up._

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_Location: Unknown_

* * *

_What did that fur ball write in my log?!_

_No way did that tentacle get me._

_Nope, I was a stone cold badass the entire time._

_Could use some new pants though._

_Oh, and Malice seems to have buggered off after I finally let her kiss me._

_By let, I mean I woke up with her on me._

_Think I might be more than just Harry's aggression made manifest . . ._

_Oh man I really hope I don't build a-_

_You know what?_

_Just gonna have Mokona send me somewhere and not finish that thought._

_Feel like something fluffy right know._

* * *

"Looks like I will have a new toy~ Mogegegege~"

* * *

_{Can anyone guess the next destination? Will Tyrant build a harem? Can Blackwing recover his missing aspect? WHERE DOES FATE GET HER ICE CREAM?_

_Hell if I know. Mogegegege :3 - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. SEND HER TO Monster Girl Quest because the harem must be fed - roughstar333)


	276. Supporting Role 2

Supporting Role 2 by Lupine Horror

* * *

Harry watched with some amusement as Naruto tried to copy Harry's style of fighting.

He wasn't being very successful of course, the style relied on speed and knowledge of your opponent's body, both of which Naruto lacked.

Still, it was a passable attempt, and after teaching the kid how to punch and kick properly, as well as block and redirect strikes, he had something to work with, a foundation to build upon.

It had been four months since Naruto had attempted the summoning technique, and somehow wound up with Harry's private dimension.

Since Harry had taken over teaching the kid, Naruto had grown by leaps and bounds.

He was a smart boy, but what really drove him forwards was a mixture of enthusiasm and determination.

In that respect, he was an ideal student, soaking in everything he was taught and throwing himself fully into what he was doing.

At Harry's request, however, Naruto was keeping his new 'summon clan' a secret.

No, Harry didn't want interference from someone else yet.

He had a good few years to shape this boy into something special, and he was going to use every last minute of it.

* * *

Naruto, going through the forms Harry had shown him, couldn't help but shiver at the feral, predatory grin that crossed his new 'boss summon's' face.

Perhaps he should have taken Jiji up on that offer of enrolling in the academy two years early . . .

Nah.

One of Harry's, sometimes Black Wing or some other name, assignments had been to stealthily observe the academy and the classes going on in there.

Naruto had even made a list of everything taught at the academy over four years:

The 'Academy' three (Henge, Bunshin, Kawarimi) The 'Academy' basic Taijutsu History of Konoha and the Land of Fire Basic Survival Techniques Throwing techniques of Kunai and Shuriken Basic Language Skills Basic Mathematic Skills Sparring practice with Classmates Flower Arrangement and other similar subjects (Kunoichi only) Basic First Aid

He then compared it to what he was learning with Harry and the rest of his 'summoning clan', and found that it included pretty much the entire list - though he had to read up on the Elemental Nations himself - and a few other things.

Illya was teaching him to wield a variety of weapons with moderate skill.

Tamamo - the creepy fox-girl who kept making lovey-dovey eyes at Harry - was teaching him how to make various tags and other fuinjutsu things.

Even the quiet little Jack - another creepy one - was teaching him some stealth techniques.

Harry was his main teacher though, and he focused on three main areas; hand-to-hand combat, manipulation of internal energies (though why he didn't just call it chakra, Naruto didn't know), and analysing situations.

The first part of all that was Naruto learning how to hit things properly, and then having the crap beaten out of him in the name of 'gaining experience' and 'figuring out what worked'.

Harry's opinion was that martial arts were simply condensed experience of what works, and the best way to learn was to do, training your body to react without thinking, and to fall into patterns natural to it.

The second part of Harry's three teachings had Naruto sitting still, as hard as that was, and trying to figure out how to use his chakra to do things Harry told him to do.

It started off simple, just emit blasts of chakra from various parts of his body, generally aiming at targets that had been set up around him.

There had been some harder tasks too, most of which Naruto hadn't managed, such as infusing a bucket of water with his chakra and then lifting it out of there.

Harry said it was an exercise designed by him to learn elemental manipulation, which is something Naruto was really excited about.

The third of Harry's 'specialities' had Naruto playing all sorts of games, and getting very frustrated in the process.

From chess, to card games, to draughts(Checkers for those not British), to video games, to tabletop games, and then onto things that Naruto had never heard about before.

Each game forced Naruto to think in different ways, from predicting his opponent's moves, to instantly reacting in a tense situation, and then onto thinking tactically as well.

Naruto was very grateful for everything though, even the bits he found frustrating, and he couldn't wait until he was a ninja, a genin, because then Harry had said he would allow Naruto to summon them, even though they'd had to modify the summoning technique to manage it.

Simply put, a lot of people on Naruto's 'contract' were simply too powerful for him to summon.

Harry himself was so powerful that even if every single shinobi in the elemental nations, and all of the biju as well, worked together, they still wouldn't have anywhere near enough chakra to summon him, and the same was true of several others, like V/V, ORT, Ophis, and Yuyuko.

The modification to the summoning technique, instead of forcibly dragging his summon to his side through a space/time ninjutsu, instead sent a signal to the one Naruto was asking for, who would proceed to reverse summon themselves to him, allowing him to 'summon' them with the same amount of chakra that a kawarimi took.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi frowned as he considered the boy he thought of as another grandson.

Naruto was changing, and he still didn't know what the cause of it was.

If you'd asked him just a few months ago whether Naruto would turn down early entry to the ninja academy, he'd have laughed in your face, as it was very well known that the boy wished to be Hokage, and to become one you had to be a ninja.

Not that Naruto really had a choice about becoming a ninja, as uncomfortable a truth as that was.

Naruto was a jinchuriki, and as such, he really_ didn't_ have any option but the ninja academy.

While Hiruzen didn't think of the boy as a weapon to be used, the village could ill afford having their biju riding around inside someone who'd decided on a civilian path.

He was only thankful that Naruto had only needed slight nudges, and perhaps not even that, to be put on the path of the ninja.

Still, Naruto's changes were concerning.

Before, Naruto used to stay out for most of the day, usually going to one abandoned training ground or another to punch posts, throw damaged kunai and shuriken that were laying around, or something like that.

Now, Naruto rarely left his own home, staying inside all day, with the ANBU guard keeping watch over him making a note of his lack of, well, anything really, even his pranks seemed to have slowed down a lot.

Perhaps though . . .

Perhaps this was a good thing.

Without Naruto around all the time, maybe the villagers could forget about the rabid beast sealed within him.

He had been so naive before, believing that people would see Naruto as a hero who kept the damn fox at bay, when in truth they saw him as nothing more than the beast itself, or a simple reminder of bad memories at best.

Even those who genuinely cared for the boy, such as Kakashi, couldn't help but be reminded of their loss when they saw him, and Hiruzen knew that Kakashi, Genma, and several others took unofficial watches over Naruto at times, knowing just who his father was, and how much he had sacrificed.

Yes, perhaps this was for the best, and Naruto _had_ said that he'll gladly enter the academy in two years, when he was eight, so it looked like he still wanted to be a shinobi.

Still, should he poke his nose into this strangeness or not?

And just what was it that had changed Naruto so?

* * *

(P.S. GODDAMN IT Lupine Horror! Why are you teasing us readers with this ?! - roughstar333)


	277. The Shirou Anthology

_The Shirou Anthology By Lonewolf685_

* * *

_Screwing With Swords_

* * *

Shirou eyed the silver haired counter guardian sitting across from him at Harry's dinner table.

"What are you doing here, Archer? Shouldn't you be off trying to kill yourself?"

A particularly roguish grin from the counter guardian set Shirou's blood a boil.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was invited."

"So was I, _hero."_

_" _Oh, boys ." A husky voice purred from the kitchen.

"There's more than enough here for the both of you."

The young ally of justice and his elder counterpart blanched as Archerko stepped into the doorway in nothing but an apron.

"Ilya?!"

"Please, call me . . . _dinner_."

* * *

_404 System Error_

* * *

"Shirou, Archer. There is someone I'd like you to meet." Blackwing grumbled from his spiny chair, an ice pack held firmly to his head.

"Umm, you okay Harry?" Shirou asked with genuine concern.

He might not know the full scope of his friend's power, but he knew it shouldn't be possible for Harry to be sick.

Archer was far more aware of Harry's capabilities, but figured anything was better than waiting for The Will of Humanity to screw him over.

"I'm assuming they have something to do with your current state.

"Correct, though I think it's more accurate to say you two are to blame." He smiled bitterly before calling someone from the Sea of Souls.

She was a frail girl in a light green kimono with a pink sash and trim.

Her hair was dark green with smattering of pink in the shape of cherry blossoms, with two bangs framing her almost timid face.

Then she gave the fakers a cruel smile that would have had Angra Mainyu sweating bullets before they both fell over, foaming at the mouth.

Blackwing grit his teeth as his copied UBW gave him a serious migraine just from seeing Yasuri Nanami or her brother.

It didn't help he could feel something that was a sword that wasn't a sword that was a sword that wasn't a sword that was a sword that wasn't a sword that was a sword that wasn't a sword that was a sword that wasn't a sword that was a sword that wasn't a sword-

"Grrk!" Blackwing clutched his head before joining the two on the floor.

* * *

_Harem is the Cause_

* * *

Touko Aozaki sat in a booth at a non-descript fast food joint across from three very shady woman in beige trench coats, sunglasses, and fedoras.

The plum haired one slid across a box with a picture of a red headed boy resting atop it.

"Here's sempai's soul and a picture. We'd like you to make him a new body."

The eldest Aozaki accepted the box without a second look.

"Cause of death?"

Putting aside her triple stacked burger, the regal blonde replied sharply.

"Dehydration."

"Fourth time this month." Said the woman in pigtails.

* * *

(P.S. Props to Lonewolf685 for the triple omake, though the final was the best in my opinion - roughstar333)


	278. Kevin

**Kevin Kevin and ****Hermeaus Mora by Hollow Phantom Drewits**

Kevin Kevin was a Nord, he was not a particularly smart Nord and he knew it.

He could forge anything no matter how complex the design despite his mental deficiency, he personally blamed that on that strange Dwemer ruin that he put that red cube back into.

He still got headaches even thinking about that strange rush after he put the cube back onto its cube holder thing.

He had a couple of pretty strange years recently, starting with the whole waking up in a wagon going to the chopping block only remembering the word Kevin and that it was probably his name, then the whole giant flying lizards that let out lights that molested him when he killed them, if the Whiterun guard hadn't been so impressed with the dead dragon and thanking the nine that they were alive they would have shit themselves laughing at Kevin screaming and running around while the dragons soul was absorbed into him.

Then there were all the strange Dwemer related things that happened like the spaceship he repaired, the strange man who traveled with him for a bit who wore a centurions head as a helmet and talked about strange things like morrowloot and trains and some strange female race called waifus invading some place called Nexus.

Then there was the whole thing with the metal people and lull and wheels and lull wheels, he didn't even know what was going on then just that he somehow saved the world by killing severely deformed people and a thalmor elf.

He really didn't like thinking about the centurion head man, Kevin really did not like the Dogscape or the Plain of Boiling Mayonnaise or the Quagmire with its . . . .

Nope nope nope not even gunna think about those.

But one way or another he was here in Apocrypha to look at books.

Kevin was not smart, he was in fact downright dumb but he knew that he was beyond all idiocy and had decided to go to the plane of knowledge to learn, after all he was the dragon born of legend and had to give input on important things, like how to deal with the occasional roving hostile dragon he wasn't around to kill and he couldn't exactly tell them to wack it in the face with a warhammer till the molesty lights came out, so here he was to read to learn to . . . the fuck?

Is that a small girl with a blindfold on?

After a short misunderstanding and introduction where Kevin was kicked in the dick for groping Harry's chest just to make sure he wasn't a girl, the talking began.

"So Harree, what are you doing in apa . . apa . . apacrapha?"

"Apocrypha, and why wouldn't I be in my library?"

Blink Blink

"But this is Herm…urr…uhh…tentacle deadra's library"

"Yes, yes it is"

"But you're not Herme . . .Tentacle Deadra?"

Sigh . . .

* * *

….

* * *

(To be honest this was less about Harry and more about introducing my Skyrim OC the Dragonborn Kevin Kevin, his backstory, and how he met Harry-Mora. The Dwemer related adventures I'm talking about are mods, most specifically Athernautics Space Travel, Bhruce Hammarr, and the Wheels of Lull, all mods by the Insane/Brilliant modder Trainwiz. The red cube I reference is a skyrim quest called "Forbidden Knowledge" or something like that and it involves going into a dwemer ruin to return a lexicon encoded with all the knowledge of the dwemer and rewards you with the active effect perk Ancient Knowledge which improves dwemer armor rating and makes smithing skill level 15% faster which while not a quest reward you'd normally go out of your way for but several dwemer related mods use that quest as a semi-lorefriendly way of having your character know how to smith awesome dwemer items and require the perk for you to craft the items added by the mod and I'm using it as a way of making Kevin Kevin the mentally deficient dragonborn smart in his own way - HPD}

(P.S. so basically kevin is a savant on dwemer things thanks to the red cube quest huh - roughstar333)


	279. Divine Beast

Divine Beasts : Leviathan by Lupine Horror

He didn't know why he was here.

He didn't even know how he got here.

All he did know was that was one fucking big fish.

**"RAAAAARGH!"** The beast roared, Harry being forced to anchor himself to a platform of ether he'd created above the surface of the water simply so he wasn't blown away.

"Just what the _heck_ are you?" Harry wondered, trying - and failing - to get away from the titanic beast.

Somehow, his access to the Kaleidoscope wasn't working, any portkeys he created failed, apparition wasn't working either, and whenever he tried to physically run away, he simply ended up back where he started.

The beast before him was massive, larger than anything living Harry had seen before.

It rose out of the water for literally miles, being around two miles in diameter itself!

It had a vaguely sea-serpent shape to it, though its underside was as sharp as any blade, and the scales were _thick_.

When he analysed it, he'd found its length to be approximately three _hundred_ miles.

Harry dodged out of the way when the sea serpent began, of all things, breathing _fire_ at him!

Its brightly glowing eyes looked upon Harry with aggression clear in them, a mad cloud obscuring and covering its mind.

Deciding that he would get away from the thing when he . . . 'dealt' with it - and wouldn't he have an amazing excuse for being late to Potions class? - Harry moved onto the offensive, starting off with a rain of swords, Archer style.

Mundane blades didn't even scratch the thing.

C Rank Noble Phantasms were ineffective.

B Rank Noble Phantasms did nothing.

_**A **_Rank Noble Phantasms barely scratched the surface!

Deciding enough was enough, Harry brought forth multiple copies of Excalibur Morgan, broke them, and launched them at the massive beast in waves numbering in the thousands.

Multiple massive explosions began to boil the sea around them, the pressure blasts buffeting Harry with force equal to Tyrant wielding Mjolnir, making it difficult for even him to keep his footing.

Once the air cleared, Harry looked upon his opponent and saw his enemy already regenerating from an onslaught that could have laid low the entirety of the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors, and already it was belching flames at him from its maw.

Zipping out of the way, Harry decided that he _really_ needed to learn some spells or something that had a larger scale than simply mountains.

He gathered all of his power into the palm of one hand, his reserves instantly refilling and also being gathered there.

The build-up of power was immense, and within a fraction of a second, he gathered enough power to reduce Europe to less than ashes.

It was not enough.

Instead of just gathering more and more power, he focused it, pulling it in, intensifying it, until it was reduced to the size of a marble.

"Heaven Breaker: Ether Bomb!" Harry yelled, launching the now pin-head size ball of power towards the massive creature.

In an instant, it collided with the monster's head, and suddenly the world turned white.

Stepping out of phase with reality, all Harry could do was wait it out.

He could see nothing but white, he could hear nothing but the discharge of power, he could feel nothing but the heat given off by the explosion, hot enough to match - if only for a fraction of an instant - the core of the sun at fifteen _million_ degrees Celsius.

The moment was over, and when Harry could see again, he could only gape in astonishment.

The beast he is fighting was _regenerating_, if slower than before.

The head of the beast was almost whole once more, though the entire thing was covered in the most severe of burns.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!?" Harry yelled, before a pair of horns regenerating on its head caught his eye, or more accurately, the words written there in hebrew.

They read; '**_I am one of the meanest creatures that inhabit the sea. I am three hundred miles in length, and enter this day into the jaws of the Leviathan_**.'

" . . . Leviathan." Harry muttered.

". . . I'm fighting Leviathan."

"WHY THE HELL AM I FIGHTING LEVIATHAN!?" He yelled, before growling out.

"That's it, you overgrown fish, I am going to beat you into the ground, and then I am going to make you my pet. You got that!?"

* * *

{Aaaaand that's all I've got. Hopefully some other people can write some stuff up themselves for Leviathan, Ziz, Behemoth, one of the legendary wales from Icelandic mythology, or something else that is big and tough. - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. SO YOU ARE TEASING US HUH! Well that was awesome I must admit. Talking about Leviathans, this reminds me of a recent Naruto fic, where Naruto instead of summoning Gamabunta, summons the Biblical Leviathan, it is called "Leviathan of the Maelstrom" by AkumaKami64 - roughstar333)


	280. Divine Beast 2

Divine Beasts : Bakunawa by Wat7ch1nK1d

Funny thing, how concepts work.

So long as the belief is there it exists, or it rather carries power.

It was confusing at times, new gods were born as old gods died, and some survived despite the changing ages and worldviews.

Regardless of how little people knew of Zoroastrianism, the concept of Angra Mainyu was still strong enough to retain it's existence.

Perhaps it was the concept of one unifying evil that kept it alive? Or perhaps the concept survived the the thousand-thousand legends that spawned in it's wake.

Even as old gods died, new gods took their places, and though while some were not necessarily gods, the widespread belief brought life and purpose to an ever meaningless mass of energy.

Though despite the cycle, it was clear that even through time, war, famine, disease, and cultural dilution.

Some concepts, no matter how old or convoluted were strong enough or at least had enough rounding to reappear once in a while.

Which explained the seven moons in the sky.

Harry stared, he scanned his memories for what mythology spoke of this.

Six other moons just DIDN'T appear in the sky.

He was sure of it.

The first three seemed to be in symmetry, forming a crest below the original moon.

Two others lay above it forming a crown, whilst the last lay above the two, shining brighter than all the rest.

Some legends said that once upon a time, there were more than just one pair of Celestial bodies.

Legends spoke of a time where multiple suns scorched the land, and only that a merciful moon goddess tricked the Sun God into eating the other suns did the world grow more hospitable.

But the moons, of those it took time for Harry to even find reference, there was just so much to look at.

So much to recall.

Below him the ocean trembled, as ripples large enough to swallow small islands whole seemed to haphazardly dot the sea.

Suddenly and without warning, a large amount of water simply heaved, taking the boy by surprise.

With no warning, it was as if the water simply chose to appear as it was displaced.

Looking down, he saw as a small ripple slowly spread on the water below him.

The ripple grew exponentially, growing in circumference, soon enough he noticed that the ripple, besides being centered on him stopped its growth.

His eyes scanned.

And he readied his magic, hopeful that a well placed Breaker would put whatever was against him in its place.

It was only mere moments later, and mere seconds before everything seemed to go to shit.

That he realized that the ripples **_WIDTH_** seemed to stretch several dozen **_kilometers._**

The sea split, and Harry dove to move away, only to be given a glancing blow as whatever it was seemed to at least hit him on takeoff.

Upon regaining his senses, he readied his spells, taking heed to at least ensure that little collateral damage was involved, though with nothing but pure ocean around him he wondered as to why he had to maintain such a limit in he first place.

He looked about, but found nothing.

The silence remained, as only the sound of the ocean met his ears.

The silence was broken however, by an ear piercing roar.

Though in hindsight it also seemed to carry a fair amount of screeching.

Far above the heavens rippled.

Taking a closer look, he stared as something slithered across the night sky.

The roar came again, and one of the new moons seemed to disappear.

Alright, that WAS slightly disconcerting, though he decided not to let it bother him as much.

Another roar and two other moons simply vanished as well, taking out the crest below the True Moon.

Harry steeled himself, readying Prismakreuz.

His eyes scanned the blackness beyond, hoping to at least find something.

His guard only tightened as nothing seemed to come up.

The roar came back again, and Harry stared as one of the upper moons seemed to be enveloped in blackness, before disappearing altogether.

Soon enough the other one beside it was snuffed out as well, leaving only the crown jewel and the True Moon.

Harry watched as a black form slithered through the True Moon, finally visible through it's light and wrapped itself around the final New moon, weaving to and fro before giving out a roar louder than those before and disappearing with the Celestial body.

Now only the True moon remained in the sky, and with it's ethereal and menacing glow, Harry's instincts flared.

The water before him split once more, much like it did before.

Out of it, a winged serpent,which seemed to carry the color of the ocean came forth.

Harry flew, taking care to dodge the creatures jaws, though it seemed a fair challenge to, as the creature's mouth alone seemed to be a dozen kilometers wide.

A fair bit of teleportation and Harry found himself far above enough to take a good look at the creature.

It's width as something to take note of.

But it's _length? _

Harry stared, the serpents train seemed to stretch into the horizon.

His mind, finished with its sifting gave him an answer.

_This is Bakunawa, The Moon Eater_

An obscure Southeast Asian myth he never bothered to look into, granted he was caught off by the multiple moons.

His moment of thought was interrupted a the creature spotted him, lurching through the expanse, Jaws spread and ready to take its prey down to the depths.

_I'm going to need a bigger beam . . ._

* * *

**{Bakunawa is a rather obscure piece of Folklore in my country, one that even I didn't know much about until much later. I decided to up the ante on it though as I really didn't know how large the Sea serpent actually was, only that it once ate the other moons in the sky. - Wat7ch1nK1d}**

(P.S. For those who don't know Bakunawa is a giant sea serpent with a mouth the size of a lake, a red tongue, whiskers, gills, small wires at its sides, and two sets of wings, one is large and ash-gray while the other is small and is found further down its body. It comes from the Philippines, where as mentioned above , eater of moons, which could explain why there are moon eclipses - roughstar333)


	281. Will of Death 4

Will of Death 4 by greysongarr

Silence.

That was what the land of the dead was normally covered by.

Remaining true even now as Death and Twilight sent forward their forces to fight their last battle on this world.

The last remnants of the Old Gods' armies slowly gathered to the south of the tower, elementals, Gronn, Ettins, cultists, fallen druids, Neferset, Ascendants, the Faceless and what remained of the Twilight flight gathering for their final battle.

Surrounding the tower where the Aspects once convened, massed the Scourge, aided by Illidari and their allies amongst the shattered world and frozen north.

Fel stalkers, voidwalkers, zombies, skeletons, gheists and ghouls roamed the grounds around the tower, each species looking for mortals to dine upon.

Death knights, Vyrkul, felguard, Gan'arg and necromancers hurried their pace around the various battlements erected in the past weeks.

The tower held many beings inside the many floors, few making their presence known beyond the siege weaponry assembled in the windows and platforms with their undead and demonic crews.

Around the tower in the sky flew dragons, both living and dead, the living flights of green, blue, bronze and red having come to protect their leaders while they prepared the relic of the past, with the dead here to wage a war.

Perched along and in the many alcoves were the flyers of the Scourge, knights about to ride their gryphons and drakes into battle, gargoyles waiting to swoop into the hell awaiting, Val'kyr ready to raise the fallen and many more.

Atop the structure stood eight figures, two belonging to Death, another to Destruction, four to Dragonkind and one to the Orc tribes, the former three looking over the arrayed forces while the latter five focused their attention on the golden disc levitating in the middle of their circle.

The 'boy' looked over the field soon to be filled with blood, the dead and the dying, his gaze moving until he spotted a single humanoid figure approaching the tower, his smile growing when the metal jaw was found on the 'human' with volcanic skin.

Without a word to any of those atop the tower, Blackwing leapt off the battlement, the Lich King and the Betrayer jumping shortly after, two sets of feet touching the ground lightly with the aid of wings, the third set landing in crater formed from the landing.

The Infinite Archive left the relative safety of the army he held sway over, walking out to meet the being that gave him the same courtesy, both inhuman creatures drawing weapons when they reached 50m from one another.

A command was cried out from cultists, the Gronn and single Elemental Colossus ripping apart the earth and throwing their impromptu projectiles at the camp.

Behind the boulders came the remaining siege engines payloads, bolts of magic and metal, rocks bathed in oil, frost and flame, metal shuriken and numerous others.

From the opposing side remained silence, only the low rumble of weaponry turning before a roar filled the air along with return fire, balls of fel-fire, cannon-shot, and frost bolts rushing out to meet their opponents.

Projectiles collided with one another as often as they slid past unharmed, explosions marking the air while the remnants fell to litter the ground below, those surviving the collisions making their presence known as they took down engines of war, soldiers and fortifications.

40 meters remained between the leaders when the dragons let loose the calls and headed to war, the bone wyrms and living drakes of the remaining flights flying into the Twilight dragons, spellfire and claws lashing out similar to most engagements had gone throughout the war.

Those of the lesser undead and bestial demons bounded past the 'humans', even the dumbest of their number realizing what an idiotic idea that would be.

5m was crossed by Blackwing and Deathwing, the Deathknights, their king, and the Eclipson including their master rushed from the fortifications atop their steeds, several among them eagerly awaiting the chance to whet their blades with blood in the service of their master.

20 meters passed without incident, only heralded when the cavalry and Demon-Elf passed by the dragonkin, the forces of Twilight readying themselves for the coming melee with some sending out their arrows, spells and bound pets.

Shells meant to deter magic made their presence known around the lead riders, much of the spells failing on impact except for one knight who found himself immolated when the shield broke, both rider and mount falling to the ground alongside the few whose mounts crumbled from the arrows.

The lesser beings fared much worse, hundreds dying in the first volley alone with double their number perishing when the front-most siege engines turned their attention to the mob, the elementals crashing into their masters' foes and trampling through their number with the only casualties being those that went into the demon packs.

A mere 10 meters was the distance remaining, the Vyrkul, Felgaurd, greater Undead, Sindorei and Broken left their posts, many eager and motivated to kill or be killed in what was to be the last battle of this war against Twilight.

Across the snow-covered field came lumbering the Ettins, weapons smashing aside the dead and damning until they were dragged to the ground roaring with pure numbers, the cultists and their remaining allies leaving behind the camp to follow the giants.

When the final few meters were traversed, mace and kukri blade were swung in tandem, resounding with a clang and both weapons sent flying from one another.

The left blade was brought up quickly, blocking the mace with sparks flying from the contact, a clenched fist knocking aside his right blade after attempting to impale the Once-Aspect in the chest.

Unbidden, a smile crept across his face, unheeding of the snarl his foe carried and simply letting enjoyment wash over him since he first created this body.

The warbirds and deathchargers galloped into the melee, taking care to try and avoid the giants' and siege engines' attacks, several among them failing to dodge and perishing as a result.

The King's horse disappeared from under him, the 'man' landing and continuing to move forward while lashing out to the side with his cursed blade, not stopping as a cultist fell to the ground headless.

The Demon-Elf drew both warglaives, fel-fire lighting the metal in ethereal light, and with a single flick of his wings ran through the two armies forces, everything between him and his starting position collapsing with multiple gouts of blood from missing limbs, cleaved torsos and punctured organs.

The infantry made it to the battle, weapons of black-blood and fel-metal playing their songs against elementium-forged weaponry, many among their wielders happy for the chance to impress their lords by killing their enemies.

Vyrkul and Felguard strode into the fights, uncaring of wounds inflicting and keeping tally only of their kills until they perished, raised from death by the angels flying above between the dragonkin.

Lesser undead threw themselves in between projectiles and spells meant for their greater kin, the remaining among the 'living' massing on the individuals that thought they could kill a distracted knight or demon-hunter.

The sound of horns went unheard over the din of battle, only the Lich Kel'thuzad taking note of it with a chilling laugh, returning his focus to the skirmish taking place behind him as the Iron Dwarves marched once more, their guardians letting them loose for this last battle.

Wolves howled into the ash-filled air, horses let out their whinnies, weapons were drawn from their sheathes, rifles checked and loaded once more, arrows nocked on their bows.

The Horde and Alliance had come to join the battle from the ruins of their old outposts, the former's forces moving in from the west to join the northern skirmish, the latter's coming from the opposite direction to the southern fight.

Spears, axes, swords arrows and rifle-shot were released from their owners' hands, just as was common throughout the war the projectiles hitting bodies indiscriminately.

Seconds later the adventurers and their leaders crashed into the battle, undead, living and animated being driven to the ground and trampled leaving bodies unmoving and broken.

Blackwing began to laugh, the noise confusing his foe and his subordinates.

The dead and demonic were already used to his strange behavior and paying it no heed.

A flurry of attacks were sent at the Once-Aspect, two smashing into the mace from below, one moving left with a trail of lava-like blood behind it, three slashes right making impact with the metal, another strike left resulting in his blade being sent flying away.

The right hand moved to the kukri's sheathe, plucking it from its resting place and slashing in one movement, eliciting blood from the dragon that splashed along the ground and his knife.

The King of the Damned whirled around once, the living around him sent into the air before falling with lifeless thuds, Frostmourne glowing lightly as it drank its meal.

A cultist rushed him, yelling madly until the body and those that followed him were cut in half by the warglaives sent spinning at him, a flick of his sword sending the weapons apart while his left hand reached for the objects' owner.

A glimmer of shadow was seen for a moment, catching the Demon-Elf and pulling him away from the Neferset Tol'vir attacking him, the hybrid twisting in mid-air to fly over the King and grab his weapons, impaling two Faceless as he landed.

His laughter was cut short with a single strike sending his weapons away from his person, the follow-up blow aiming for his head.

Time seemed to slow as the mace inched closer to making contact with flesh, and not once did the smile fade, instead growing slightly larger as time passed.

The cracking of bone sounded out, time resuming for the moment before the body of Blackwing exploded in a display of magic, his opponent and everything around their dueling ground flying away after the unexpected attack.

The dragon got back up, his fury-filled eyes moving over to the crumbled body, what remained of it, and let his grip slacken from the weapon's grip, his form freezing as the chuckle was heard.

Shock was written over his face as a perfect replica of the 'boy' he fought appeared from nothing, looking over at the remains of the other Blackwing before sighing, "I had hoped to have that body last for much longer than this world. I guess that will not happen now."

The being looked back over to his opponent, smile back in place unnerving the Once-Aspect while the previous body faded into bits of prana.

Prismakreuz formed between Blackwing's fingers, instantly grasping the familiar metal and pointing it at Neltharion, another explosion engulfing the younger being as he roared out in pain.

"Two options remain . . . will you win again and make me destroy this world? Or will you be defeated and succumb to Death? Make your choice Neltharion."

The rage and hatred the Once-Aspect felt was nearly visible, incited even further by the smile that refused to drop from his face regardless of the wounds inflicted.

With little warning the dragon leapt up, shifting to his other form in the span of several seconds before breathing fire upon the godling, unceasing until the fire failed to come forth after a minute.

The sight that greeted him made his rage grow even larger, the flames abating to show Blackwing unharmed with the smile still in place with half-lidded eyes.

Once more the whir of magic was heard by the world, Harry's face growing confused before his form teleported straight into a beam of light meant for the Death-Aspect.

The beam slowly dissipated with him remaining unharmed, the smile dropped with a look of utter rage that made Deathwing's pale in comparison in its place.

Working to contain his rage and failing slightly, his voice became semi-distorted as he looked upon the Dragon Aspects and single Orc and spoke.

"**You . . .** **You would interfere with the war I have waited thirteen hundred millennia to be able to wage? Fate, Death, Gaia, Alaya, Magic, and many others forbade me from partaking in a war. At least five of them together sanctioned it after I ended an entire universe in my fun, at least that realm knew eternal peace again after eternal war."**

Prismakreuz was dropped, vanishing much as it appeared while he resummoned the two fey-blades, his voice stopping all combat below him.

** "I will not stand for my war to be interrupted . . . I'll kill every one of you . . . tear your soul apart . . . pray . . . for I shall not give you mercy."**

His body blurred from sight, eyes only catching up when Thrall was sent flying away without the relic in his hands, a single blade held in his mouth while the right hand held the relic.

Slowly the light within the relic grew dimmer, the Aspects and the recovered Orc looking on in shock until the Dragon Soul was crushed with the sound of shattering glass.

The Aspect of Life was the first to recover enough to speak properly, "You fool! You have doomed u-"

Her voice became silenced as the left kukri blade found itself lodged in her right leg, a gasp of pain leaving her lips as she crumbled to the ground.

His remaining blade was removed from between his teeth, pointed at the new Magic-Aspect and allowed to let loose a bolt of explosive magic that sent the youngster flying from the Temple.

A second passed, and the Aspect of Time sporting a long wound from hip to shoulder and the Aspect of Nature found the blade lodged in her shoulder.

The first kukri was removed from Alexstrasza's leg, the godling moving to stand above the Dreamer while raising the sword up, the intended strike failing to be initiated as a blast of lighting sent him skidding away from the Aspect.

Idly, he heard the youngest Aspect calling out that the Scourge had betrayed them.

Had the hatchling thought that they were allies?

While the thought was amusing, it made no impact on Harry's mood, showing as he made his missing blade wrench itself from Ysera and fly back to his open hand.

He ignored the low echoing howl coming from within the Temple, followed by an explosion of debris as a Fel Reaver made its presence known amidst the battlefield, mortals looking on at the engine of war in awe and terror.

The sky burned again, the air filled with Infernals and Abyssals raining down from the clouds until the blue Abyssal began his fall, the clouds parting as the creature descended once more.

The constructs rained down indiscriminately, killing as many of their own allies as they did their enemies, several taking out more pieces of the tower before continuing on their way, rumbling heard as the upper portion began to tilt towards the ground.

The ground began to crack, erupting with little other warning as the Jormungar and other monstrosities of Northrend made their way onto the plains, the most memorable among them being the bone wyrm made from Deathwing's consort rising in terrifying majesty without a sound.

In response to the many events occurring within the span of three minutes, both the Alliance and Horde retreated from the mass of undead, stragglers left to their fate to prevent the loss of multiple more lives.

For a moment the horde of demons and undead stilled, stopping in their chase of the two warring factions to their quarries' confusion, turning back to their original enemies and moving to engage the forces of Twilight.

Warchief and King made their decisions, turning around and moving to the back of their armies to act as the rearguard, several others moving to aid them against any that would attack their leaders.

The rearguard of the Alliance felt fear enter them for a moment at the sight of the Lich King approaching them, the being that was once a man striding purposefully until he reached speaking distance.

The cursed runeblade was struck into the ground, both hands moving to the helmet and removing it from his head, white hair allowed to be seen for the moment.

_"I will say this once. Retreat or you will perish for interfering in my lord's war."_

The words spoken so casually were quickly processed by those who heard them, several unable to comprehend them due to their speaker's nature.

"How would we know that you won't go back on your word Lich King, only several months have passed since we left Northrend after you defeated us at Icecrown? And you let us go now, when the whole of the world is here? Why do you let us run away?"

Both kings stared at one another, one with stoic calmness frozen across his face, the other burning with confusion and protectiveness.

Silence reigned for several seconds, the words spoken next unexpected to all that remained in hearing.

"Death wishes only to fight Twilight, his goal is to make this world safe for a single person as dictated by those she shares her home with. That is what my Lord has stated, so long as no war reaches my shores again, I shall not fight you or others. Now flee from this place back to your homes, return to your families and previous lives, for this world will know peace by the end of this war."

Those who stayed behind alongside King Varian looked over to the king, the man staying still for a moment before signaling a retreat, several letting out sighs of relief as they all turned to their old fortress and sprinted after the army, the King looking back at the fallen prince before turning away and hurrying to catch up.

The Damned King let a small smile grace his face for a moment, the expression fading as quickly as it had appeared before the helm was put back on, drawing the sword from the earth and moving back to the battle.

The Iron Dwarves lay defeated to the north, many either captured in ice or destroyed.

The cultists dying at a startling rate as the magic-users ran out of mana and potions.

Elementals broken out of their cages and let loose among their former masters alongside the Revenants.

The Ettins and Gronn were dragged to the ground one by one, their eyes torn out by the gheists and gargoyles with limbs ripped out by siege-fire and the Flesh Giants left to run amok across the battlefield.

Neferset and Faceless were killed indiscriminately, pieces of black rock and eldritch flesh strewn across the field, fallen druids and Ascended murdered before they could let out another of their magics.

The only place remaining remotely balanced was the aerial skirmish, and that balance was slowly being tipped towards the Forces of Death, each living dragon that fell had risen again as an undead wyrm while those that were previously undead were constantly mended by the angels flitting in-between the various dragonkin.

Siege-fire was directed to the sky, explosions, bolts and boulders adding to the various breathes leaving the dragons' mouths, only the Aspects safe from them despite the greater danger they faced.

White lights lit up the sky alongside elements of almost every type, each and every one moving faster than a bullet at the five aspects around him, his enemies countering with their own breath as explosions ripped through the air from each colliding attack.

A bestial roar was heard, nothing stopping as four of them struggled to survive, the bone wyrm of Malygos flying directly into the fight, its form hovering for the moment with the wings wrapping around the space Blackwing occupied, just as quickly removing them and speeding upwards into the air.

Blackwing stood on a platform of magic, wings on view to all who saw him, his eyes closed behind the blindfold even as orbs of the different magics available to him formed around him in periods of half-seconds.

Moments after being formed they left his side, lancing through the air in a myriad of colors, several managing to harm the Aspect of Time, slowing him for two seconds.

Explosions buffeted the Dragon-Aspect, fires of blue, red, purple, black, white and green washing over him, ice coated the wings and sent the body falling, a plume of snow and ash letting the field know he had crashed.

A single green light gathered in front of the staff's head, the weapon pointed towards the downed dragonkin struggling to get up.

A flicker made itself know through the light before it vanished, a trail of green dissipating fast as the Bronze Dragon fell to the ground once more lifeless.

The remaining Aspects had no time to mourn or gloat, spells continuing to fire regardless of his attention being focused elsewhere as fire consumed all but the bones of the great Wyrm.

His attention moved to the Dreamer, the bone wyrm above him moving slightly to set itself on a collision course with the Aspect of Life, the living dragon unable to get out of the way in time and resulting in the two being sent towards the ground.

What remained of Malygos pushed off his sister, sending her into the ground with another plume of snow rising into the air, the bone wyrm flying up a few hundred meters and turning around the dive, wings tucked in as he sped up.

A pained roar rose alongside the snow and ice, the ground cratering from the weight of a dragon crashing into the ground full speed, the cloud fading away to show the Aspect's broken body as the bone wyrm rose into the air again, three of the angels breaking off from their battle to mend the wounds of the undead dragon.

Hidden eyes opened again, Blackwing's gaze turning to regard the two interfering Aspects, the new Aspect of Magic near immediately disregarded as gravity seemed to rob the youngest of flight, the Azure Dragon crashing to the ground like the other two Aspects had prior.

Without warning, the entirety of the magic surrounding him disappeared, marble-sized green lights taking their place as a semi-bored look crossed his face.

"I tire of this battle, I guess it is time to end this war."

With as little warning as they appeared, the orbs of magic were fired, each moving at twice the speed of the earlier magic, only one moving towards the ground.

The two living dragons flew as best as they could, their large forms a detriment against this magic, a single glancing blow robbing the Lifebinder of her own life, Deathwing taking two shots from the magic across the metal plates adorning his body with the metal breaking apart and sent flying from the hit.

The Aspect of Death turned to look at the 'Mortal' that had killed all of his kin with minimal effort, not expecting the arrow that went straight through his body, shock seen in his eyes the moment before life faded from them.

"I have my answer . . . Neltharion."

The Infinite Archive stood still for several minutes in the air, waiting only to watch the arrow descend upon the warmongering Warchief, ending the Orc's life without remorse.

Gravity allowed the last Aspect to get up, the whelpling leaving quickly after being released, his lack of presence going unnoticed as the godling kept his gaze on the four Aspects' corpses.

A sigh left him as those under his command finished the battle, the remaining greater undead, greater demons and living going about with happy expressions at the battle that passed, the lesser undead and demons simply milling about eating and draining corpses.

His form slowly began to fade away, the same occurring to the remains of the Aspects, only two among those below noticing, the Lich Kel'thuzad and the Demon-Elf.

"Is it time to go already? I wanted to stay a while longer . . ."

Not a single being found Blackwing for several years after the battle, nor were the bodies of the Dragon-Aspects found.

He was only allowed one more visit to this world, and only after he had 'acquired' the being both Death and Fate wished to allow into this world.

He could hope that the boy would be able to handle such a drastic change of scenery and lifestyle, for very few were like himself.

* * *

Thirty-nine years was nothing to him, his patience in waiting for his lord and his very nature meaning that time was irrelevant.

After so long the world had changed as it was want to do, peace had enveloped the world again after so many years of endless war, even the Legion unable to break the peace when their once slaves ruthlessly destroyed any point they managed to enter into the world.

Those he ruled over for his lord were pleasantly not difficult to deal with after the first thirty years, many of those he had fought having either perished or let go of their hate and ignored him.

The Alliance remained in the hands of King Varian for much of this time, only having passed to his son the crown two years prior to the current year, the other leaders remaining as they had prior to the battle at Wyrmrest.

The Horde was much the same, Vol'jin having taken the title of Warchief after the death of Garrosh and was even now looking for a successor to the title that wouldn't make the mistakes of his predecessor.

The Knights of Archeus and the Argent Crusade had, after many unsuccessful 'diplomatic' missions, been allowed to remain in the Plaguelands peacefully.

He had even allowed Tirion to lead what remained of both forces.

The look of shock appearing on the man would be treasured for a long time.

The druids and shamans were left alone to their devices, their neutrality and generally peaceful nature making them not a threat so long as they and what they believed in were not threatened, his actions at Hyjal having made relations better with both factions.

The sound of steps coming up the stairs drew his attention, his gaze moving to meet a woman and child he had no memory of meeting, eyes closing in amusement when he heard the chuckle of Lord Death coming from behind as the child looked around the 'room' in childish awe.

With the creaking of his armor, he got up for the first time in several years, the attention of the child being drawn to the noise and resulting in the boy hiding behind the woman.

He paid the two newcomers no mind, looking directly at his lord and kneeling as his station dictated, the first words coming from the godling making confusion well up in his being.

"I have a request Arthas. Would you be willing to take care of this child?"

The sheer unexpectedness of the question made sure that no answer came for a short time.

The King raised his body and turned his gaze back to the child, noting the green eyes, black hair, small stature and young age.

He would have to guess either three or four even with the small size factored in.

Looking back over to Blackwing, he gave a small nod.

Moving to stand in front of the woman and child, he kneel to not tower over the boy while taking off his helmet, his voice level as he began to talk.

"I will not pretend to know what you have gone through, nor will I attempt to sympathize with you. For a majority of your life, I guarantee I will not be able to display love or other emotions like it. So I will ask one simple question for you, do you wish to be my son?"

He expected a shake of the head or even a blank stare as the child failed to register the words.

What he got was a slow nod as the boy came out from behind the woman nervously, nearly stumbling as he was encouraged by the woman.

"His name is Harry, though you can change it once you've properly adopted him. There will likely be a fool of a mage that tries to take him from you in around eight years, I suggest you and and your allies find a way to either prevent that or have a way home planned. This is the final time I will meet you Arthas, take care old friend."

With the parting words said, the godling and his fragment bade farewell to the King and the alternate version of Harry, the Will of Death complete for now . . .

Now he just had to wait for something interesting to happen . . .

Sometimes he was reminded why immortality was overhyped by every person and sentient being after the interesting and fun times were over.

* * *

_{I have nothing really to say. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. well I do. That was awesome dude. Ironic that this series was 4 chapters long though, I mean the number 4 means death in many asian languages. Anyway I must ask this, will you make an "Another Origin" story regarding that Harry? - roughstar333)


	282. Heresy

_Heresy by Lonewolf685_

* * *

Liz collapsed face first into the dining room table, stomach roaring in a draconian fashion.

"Guys, anyone feel like ordering out? I'd kill for something greasy right about now."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Archerko, Harry, and Tamamo, being three world class chefs, all shared a mortified look before screaming, "BURN THE HERETIC!"

* * *

(P.S. isn't that kinda overkill, cause sometimes you want to eat something greasy right? like you know "Bacon"? - roughstar333)


	283. Divine Beast 3

_Divine Beasts 3 : What's So Super About A Pixie? by Lonewolf685_

* * *

Harry looked at the tiny Cornish Pixie and couldn't hide his amusement.

She had red hair and wore a blue leotard with matching boots and gloves.

She was also the same size as Holly and thought she could stare Blackwing down, which was kind of adorable in his opinion.

This was a great threat to the multiverse?

From what he could gather, Pixies were some of the weakest demons out there, not that he had much contact with demons in general.

He was still busy trying catch all the Pokemon for his poke-power research, after all.

"So where are the cape and red tights?" He asked with a mocking grin, ignoring the man covered in glowing blue lines that face palmed most severely at the jibe.

Super Pixie scowled and raised both hands above her head.

**_"Megidolaon."_**

* * *

(P.S. oh Harry, you fucked up big time, you messed with the Pixie from "Shin Megami Tensei:Nocturne ". Also the man with blue lines is the Demi-Fiend, one of the strongest characters in the "Shin Megami Tensei" Universe, and the protagonist of the "Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne" as well - roughstar333)


	284. Inside a Seal pt6

Inside a Seal pt 6 by Lupine Horror

If one were to walk down the main street of Konoha after Team 7's graduation test, they may have been surprised to see one particular jonin without his usual reading material in hand.

Kakashi, now that he had calmed down somewhat after the test, was rather conflicted over how to actually call this particular gennin team's passing.

On one hand, Naruto had worked fantastically well with the Kyuubi and the other one, 'Harry', and had eventually managed to get a bell off him too.

The fact he had then thrown the bell to Sakura, who had then given it to Sasuke, under normal circumstances, would mean the team passed.

_However_, Sasuke and Sakura hadn't really done anything for the test at all.

Naruto had explained to them what he worked out - or possibly what his two tenants had figured out - and they thought he was making things up, hadn't 'looked underneath the underneath', as Kakashi liked to say.

There was also the large difference in skill level to consider.

Sasuke, if the reports were accurate, was just shy of a chunnin skillwise, and Naruto's overall ability would put him at a high chunnin, with a chance at low jonin within a short period of time.

Sakura, however, barely rated gennin, though she did have potential, and if she saw how far ahead those two were, perhaps she _might_ pull her finger out and actually push herself to become better.

Of course, truth was, Naruto had passed the test with _Kyuubi_ and the other being, _not_ his assigned team mates, and that counted against him a lot.

There was a very good reason Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were all on the same team, and the council actually had reason to argue for it.

To start with, Naruto possessed the Kyuubi, and the only two known methods of dealing with it were the sharingan and the mokuton, so seeing as Tenzou - the only mokuton user in Konoha - was an Anbu, that meant the only ones who could calm and/or control a Biju were sharingan users, of which Kakashi was the only known one in Konoha, and Sasuke would develop one too.

Sasuke, for his part, needed a teacher who could keep him _in_ Konoha, as his desire to kill his brother was incredibly strong, so Kakashi's philosophy on not abandoning allies would be a brilliant thing to impart on the revenge-obsessed child.

In addition to that, Kakashi could train him in using his sharingan, was also familiar with the Uchiha clans taijutsu style, _as well_ _as_ knowing a large number of jutsu he could teach the boy easily.

Kakashi was, after all, an elite Jonin.

Sakura, for her part, was simply the best civilian students they had, and that was pretty much the only reason she was on this particular team.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio had been planned pretty much before the three newest were born, and Kiba, Hinata, and Shino made for an almost ideal tracking team.

Still, what to do with this lot.

Kakashi knew there would be pressure to pass the Uchiha, but if he truly wasn't ready, Kakashi _would_ put his foot down, and the Hokage would back him up.

However, there was nothing the Academy could teach the boy, and actually working with others might be the best way to instill his own philosphy into the kid.

Of course, Naruto also had the potential to be brilliant, but it was also clear that there was quite a bit of friction between him and the other members of the team, and being in close proximity might exacerbate that badly, leading to a few volatile explosions, especially with the Kyuubi allowing Naruto access to some of its chakra, and the abilities he'd been gifted by this 'Harry' character.

No, Naruto really couldn't work well with those two, but the boy would still require human contact, Konoha villagers being preferable of course, and prolonged contact with those two beings in his head . . .

Kakashi paused as he caught sight of another jonin who'd been given a team this go around, Kurenai Yuuhi.

Now that he thought about it, didn't she once have a student who'd suffered from some sort of mental demon or something?

Yes, an idea was forming in his mind, as his feet turned and began heading towards Naruto's place.

First off, he would need to know just what Naruto's two 'friends' were capable of, and whether they'd be willing to help another person out.

After that, he might see if he could grab one of the younger genin from the reserve list to fill his team out, and see if Genma, Anko, or someone else was still willing to be Naruto's jonin, as he knew that several people had worked out who blondie's parents were and kept as much of an eye out for him as they could.

Yes, this might be best for all concerned.

That's _if_ it all worked out of course.

* * *

{Okay, the next chapter is done, just waiting for NIX to get his shizzle together and beta it, soooo... I think I'll continue some of my earlier omakes, Inside a Seal or Talking with Mercury sounds good - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. gotta say that kinda justifies why Team Seven was made in canon Naruto. Nice interlude with Kakashi though - roughstar333)


	285. Devil's Game

_Devil's Game By Lonewolf685_

* * *

This was likely the worst idea Blackwing ever had.

Accepting the invitation was worse than that one time he accidentally sent Len to Mogeko Castle instead of Hogwarts castle.

The succubus _still_ had nightmares, and Blackwing had no clue how he would kill Moge-ko if she came back for her favorite toy.

Regardless, that was a story for another day.

Today's screw up involved Blackwing responding to a simple letter in the mail.

It was an invitation to a night of poker, though that wasn't the interesting bit.

The letter was addressed to _Angra Mainyu._

So, unable to resist his own curiosity, he accepted the invitation.

* * *

_"_Fold."

"You have to call sometime, Angra Mainyu."

"I'm not gambling with my girls souls, Luci!" Blackwing spat at the prince of perdition.

"And call me Blackwing. I just absorbed Angra Mainyu, he isn't in control."

"At least make this interesting for us." Helel said with a pout.

"If you lack currency you can always take out a loan. We're all very willing to strike up a deal, though it remains to be seen whether you could pay off the debt."

Satan, Lucifer, and Ahriman snickered at Blackwing's suffering, before returning to their regularly scheduled glaring match.

Everyone was amazed Satan and Lucifer had yet to come to blows, but the night was still young.

Blackwing's head hit the felt.

"Why did I even agree to this?"

"Power?" Satan spat.

"Greed?" Lucifer chimed with an insufferable smile.

""Stupidity?"" The unison of Helel and Ahriman wasn't welcomed by their victim.

"Enough!"

With a roar, Blackwing thrust his hand inside his chest.

After rooting around for several seconds, he triumphantly tore out his soul and slammed it on the table.

"I am all in. Who's got the balls to match me?"

* * *

_"_Harry."

"Yes Medusa?"

"Why is the living room full of scantily clad demons?"

". . . I had one Hell of an evening."

* * *

_{I know Harry isn't really Angra Mainyu, but for the sake of comedy I will ignore continuity. - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. well at least you are the undisputed ruler of Hell thanks to this, Harry. Then again, this remind me of a fic called "Poker Night" by Academia Nut, in which Ciaphas Cain plays poker with the 4 gods of chaos and the Emperor of Mankind. Also for those who don't know what is Mogeko Castle, It is a rpg maker Horror/Survival game with dark humor to it - roughstar333)


	286. Divine Beast 4

Divine Beasts 4 : Fenrir: The unbound Beast by Ikaruga

Harry frowned as he shifted through reality.

One moment, he was about to enter the classroom.

Then in the other, he was in a grayish expanse.

A low mist hung above the ankle high water.

A blurred sun, as if obscured by the ashes of war, hung silently above.

Harry turned around on instinct and the ground shook as something heavy landed nearby.

The low water rippled in agitation but failed to reveal the direction of the object that stirred it so.

Another thud had Harry silently reach out for his weapons only to find out he was completely cut off.

Within a second, he had attempted twenty eight separate methods of breaching the barrier between dimensions, each of them failing silently to Harry's annoyance.

A vertical pillar slammed into the mist left of Harry.

The object stirred the air noticeably.

Harry's eyes tracked upward and in the gray ashen mist above he saw a dog-like shape slowly lower its head towards him.

As the creature's head came closer, details where revealed.

Brown shaggy hair sprouted from the underside of a wolfish jaw.

A massive collar with broken chains dangling from all directions silently swung as the beast moved.

The creature took another step, bringing the massive head over Harry's position.

The massive pillar revealed to be a leg of the creature.

Above its ankle and knee were also massive metal rings.

Broken and bent pieces of metal, each a sky scraper in size where silent testaments that despite all the bindings that would have immobilized lesser beings, they failed with this one.

The massive head arched skyward and in the distance Harry could see the blurry shape through the mist of the creatures rear body slightly lower itself to the ground.

The air, water, and ground shook under the assault of sound the beast suddenly produced.

An unearthly howl shook the area and the beast slowly started to grow in size.

"Fenrir." Harry said softly once the howl ended and the unbound wolf heard its name.

The island sized paw shot forward.

Claws larger then the largest things man had crafted keened for blood.

In a flash of black feathers, Harry avoided the moving mountain of fur, claws, and meat.

"The stories have you devour the sun." Harry said musingly as he avoided the follow up attack by shooting into the sky.

"In order to do so, you must be far larger then a just a 'giant wolf' for mortals."

With another thunderclap of his black wing's, Harry avoided the massive jaw attempting to close around him.

"So you are the next challenge? And here I thought Hogwarts only allowed owls, cats and toads. Not sun-devouring wolfs." Harry taunted as he gathered energy in the cups of his hands.

"So who stops me from getting my tools. You Fenrir? Or my mysterious opponent?"

* * *

(P.S. well looks like Fenrir the Beast of Ragnarok will be Blackwing's next opponent - roughstar333)


	287. Divine Beast 5

_Divine Beast 5: Fires of Ragnarok By Lonewolf685_

* * *

"It's time, eh?"

A hand, cold and blackened like the dead, rested atop Blackwing's own.

"You have no obligation to fight here. There is time to flee for one of your power."

He knit his fingers with hers.

"Are you afraid, Hel?"

"Only for your sake." Hel's laugh sent chills up his spine.

"Unless you want to be held in my embrace. After all." she gestured to the carnage before them.

The shattered Bifrost, and the gods with their spears caught up in the current below.

Fafnir lain low by the hero Sigurn and rent into pieces.

Fenrir loosing his chains and turning upon the All Father.

Loki leading all of Hel - the place not the person - into battle.

"When Ragnarok comes, even the Gods shall fall."

* * *

Harry stoop atop the remains of a boar drawn chariot and stared upon the one who would burn all the world to ash.

There stood a Jotunn wielding a flaming sword that burned like the sun, and in his off hand he held the severed head of Freyr, the Norse god of fertility.

**"You stand before Surtr, yet you are no Aesir."** Bellowed the giant, casting aside his trophy in favor of gripping his sword with both hands.

**"Do you seek to avenge the fool who forsook his good sword?"**

From twin portals of shadow, Harry drew his Fae-forged kukri.

"I care neither for the Aesir, nor their war. My aims are my own, and right now they are to claim your sword!"

He tore off his blindfold while his aspects appeared at his side.

If Harry was going to have any chance at surviving here, he could hold nothing back.

For all his power and nigh immortality, something told him that at this final hour even he was at risk.

The Jotunn bellowed, shaking the earth beneath their feet.

**"Fine then. Come at me and be burned like all the rest!"**

* * *

Shirou blinked upon seeing a legless, burnt, eyepatch-over-blindfold wearing Harry teleport into his living room and throw a flaming sword at his feet with a solitary arm that looked more charcoal than flesh.

"Happy Birthday, Shirou." He hissed as his charcoal arm disintegrated and the rest of his body followed suit.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need a hug."

* * *

(P.S. That last line clinched it, it was perfect - roughstar333)


	288. Tomb

Tomb by Lupine Horror

* * *

Bartholomew Oobleck, a professor at Beacon Academy for Hunters, was not the only member of staff who enjoyed investigating old ruins and other places of archaeological interest.

Professor Peter Port did enjoy exploring himself, and despite how bad at telling stories he was, the tales he told his classes were indeed true.

Emmannuel Ozpin - always referred to by his surname due to his . . . 'strong dislike' of his forename - also took time out to, in his own words, 'take a walk every now and then', and he would occasionally join his staff, his friends, on their trips.

Of course, wherever Ozpin went, Glynda Goodwitch, who sometimes seemed to be his minder, was sure to follow.

The four of them were journeying to a newly uncovered site, and Bartholomew was even more excitable than usual.

He was absolutely thrilled that he would be the first one to enter the location, possibly the first in thousands of years, if not longer, and he wanted to know everything he could about it, and whatever secrets may be uncovered.

Peter was mildly curious as well, though he was going along more for the adventure, and to watch his friend's back, than any particular interest in the ruins themselves.

Ozpin, for his part, had decided that he needed a break from the paper work he was doing to prepare for the upcoming new academic year, and the influx of fresh hunter, and huntress, candidates that had applied to Beacon.

Like has been said before, Glynda was along to keep an eye on Ozpin.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

When the four of them arrived at the site, being dropped off by a Bulkhead carrier, they all took a moment to take in the sight before them.

Built directly into the side of a cliff, previously covered by vines, moss, and other things obscuring it, was a pair of massive double doors.

On these doors were inscribed images that none of those present could make sense of, and curiously, not one of them seemed to feature any recognizable form of Grimm.

There was also what appeared to be text inscribed into the door, but once again, it was not something that made sense to any of them, not being recognized as either a modern language of Remnant, nor one of the Ancient languages either.

Bartholomew took a large number of photos simply of the door itself, as well as all of the perfectly intact images and inscriptions, before standing before it and giving it a push, trying to open the door.

To his dismay, he found that the door remained stubbornly shut for a moment.

Then a flare of light accompanied a small prick of pain, surprising the man, who found a small cut on his hand, what with the blood now smeared on the doors.

A few seconds passed in silence, before there was another glow, and this time when the professor tried to push the doors open, he succeeded, the immense slabs of stone - or at least that's what they appeared to be - opening far easier than the man had expected.

Glynda took the lead this time, telekinetically throwing small twigs ahead of the group to try and set off any traps that could have been lying around.

Of course, she kept her eyes peeled, as did the others, for anything that seemed out of place, or even anything interesting, which is what they found in the room after the long corridor they were walking down.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

"Curious." Ozpin murmured to himself, examining one of the objects that lined the walls of the circular chamber.

"I wonder what this is supposed to represent."

What Ozpin was looking at was something he couldn't put a name to.

In truth, it was a sarcophagus, but as there was no similar burial ceremonies on Remnant, he did not know what it was he was looking at.

However, this was no regular sarcophagus, not that he knew what even a regular one would look like, because unlike a standard one which would have markings on it indicative of the time period it was from, this one was formed differently.

The sarcophagus was vaguely shaped like a female, a tall one with quite a pleasant figure.

The sarcophagus figure had long hair, and some sort of band across her eyes, as well as a symbol of some sort on her forehead.

Where the arms were crossed, the hands held a weapon, though it was also strange.

The weapon took the form of a long chain with a spike at each end, which would make it simple to construct, but perhaps difficult to use effectively unless one was skilled in its use.

This was not the only sarcophagus, however, the room was in fact filled with them, there was even steps up to another level, with a wide ledge going around the room with more sarcophagi lined up on them, and there was yet another level above that, and higher than that one as well.

All in all, there was likely several hundred of those strange things, each one designed differently, each one - Ozpin guessed - representing someone different.

There was an exit, opposite the way they came in, and after Bartholomew had gotten plenty more photographs, they went through that doorway as well.

The hallway, this time, was rather short, and rather than a simple doorway, there was actually doors to push open once more, which Peter and Bartholomew proceeded to do.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

The inside of them room took their breath away.

It was beautiful, if a little creepy.

There were large braziers, filled with purplish-black flames giving out enough light to see by, lining the room, and on the walls were great works of art, depicting all sorts of places, battles, events, and people.

There were might beasts with wings, breathing fire, that looked like no known species of Grimm, doing battle with armies of winged humanoids.

Some of them had white, feathered wings, others' black, and yet others with leathery ones.

Other images depicted great armies marching forth, sometimes against each other, and sometimes against solitary opponents.

There were paintings of the most beautiful things, captivating landscapes, regal and beautiful women, proud and powerful creatures, as well as some other, less pleasant images, humans having their skin peeled off, their wounds salted, and then slowly tortured to death, a crazed warrior standing among his mutilated foes, and ghastly monsters tearing the flesh from a wild-eyed man with joyous abandon.

What was strangest, however, was what they found at the end of the room.

A throne, that was the only word that could describe that seat, with a high back, made from some sort of black stone that seemed to have a slight glow about it.

On that great seat there was a being, unmoving, as if it was dead.

Even as lifeless as it seemed, Glynda could not help but blush at the ethereal beauty that seemed to whisper promises of eternal harmony, of pleasant rest, and an end to stress.

The men weren't exempt from that, however, as each one dealt with an internal battle between gawking, mentally fantasizing - despite the appearance of young age - to their own disgust, and their own sense.

Eventually, their own minds succeeded, though it was most definitely a struggle.

"What . . . what is that?" Glynda asked.

"It's not human, is it?"

The being appeared to be roughly thirteen years old, and would be a little short of five feet tall if it stood up.

The being possessed long purple hair, though if one were to look closely, they would find the odd strand of black, white, and even red mixed in, though those colors were all but invisible.

Like the sarcophagus Ozpin examined earlier, there was a symbol of some sort on their head, the same symbol in fact, and he wondered as to the connection between them.

The being's skin was silvery pale, shockingly pale in fact, though it didn't look unhealthy on whatever it was, unlike it would on a human or faunus.

The ears had small points to them, and the features were ever so slightly slanted and angular.

The eye color couldn't be determined, as the eyes themselves were closed, like the being was resting, though the lack of movement from the chest, no rise and fall, put that idea.

The clothes the being wore seemed relatively simple at first glance, black trousers, boots, shirt, and long coat.

In addition to that, there was a large black bow that tied the being's hair back into a ponytail as well.

Everyone jumped slightly when Bartholomew's camera clicked, all of them startled out of their observations by the noise.

"Simply amazing." The professor said, taking more photos.

"It's such an accurate design that, at first glance, the subject appears to be flesh and blood. I wonder how they managed that, and whether there's a reason it's of such a higher quality compared to the ones back in the last room, not that a single one of them was bad, per se, but . . ."

Bartholomew leaned over to touch the statue, and actually made contact with it, before he jumped in fright and collapsed on his backside.

The reason?

The 'statue' had opened its eyes, revealing lavender sclera, surrounding a deep crimson hexagonal iris, which in turn had a silver pupil in the center.

The 'statue' spoke, shocking all four of those present, though it didn't last long.

Each one found their hand creeping towards a weapon, just in case the being they had seemingly woken up turned out to be hostile.

The being spoke again, a notable difference in its speech, possibly another language, but like the one before, not one recognized by any of the four of them.

Once more the being spoke, and once more was incapable of communicating with the four of them.

The being sighed, growling in its throat, before it locked eyes with Ozpin, who was suddenly subjected to the strange feeling of not being alone inside his own head.

He 'felt' as the presence searched around for a moment, looking for something specific, and was greatly relieved when he mentally noted the presence of what he could only assume was the being sat in front of him finding 'languages'.

A moment later, the being closed its eyes, absorbing all of the languages Ozpin knew, before it spoke, this time with a language they recognized.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"Why are you here?"

* * *

{Right then, here's an omake before I hibernate in my room for a while to write some Reinforced Revelation - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. so this is either happening when everybody except Harry is dead or something else. I think the first one fits though. The four people exploring comes from the Web series "RWBY", made by the legendary animator, Monty Oum - roughstar333)


	289. Ashikabi

Ashikabi by Lupine Horror

* * *

Karasuba ran a cloth over her blade yet again.

The blade was perfectly clean, completely so, but she was bored, and she didn't really have anything to do.

It was times like this that she considered simply ditching this reality, calling Harry up, and . . . 'requesting' permission to join him on whatever journey he was presently on.

His stories of the past decade were interesting, if nothing else, and she dearly wished to cross blades with legendary heroes, or even gods if the opportunity presented itself.

Of course, those fights would never be as fun as the ones she had with Harry, because she _knew_ just how far beyond her Harry was, and that it was essentially impossible for her to win unless he let her.

She reveled in the chance to surprise Harry, to even land a single scratch on him when he was semi-serious in defending himself, even weighed down with an uncountable number of limiters that brought his effective level down to somewhere within mortal comprehension.

The door opened and Haihane wandered in.

Something about the Sekirei's posture attracted Karasuba's attention, though she couldn't put her finger on exactly what that was.

The ashen-haired Sekirei looked no different to normal, just as sleepy and out of it as she always was, her posture slumped, and bags under her eyes indicating her lack of restful sleep.

Even the bandages under her ragged clothing was the same as always, and nothing new either, not with the way she constantly injured herself.

"What happened?" Karasuba asked, her tone of voice indicating she expected an answer immediately.

"Benitsubasa reacted to someone. It's been decided he's going to be our Ashikabi." Haihane replied, gulping nervously when she saw the black Sekirei frown at her answer.

"Really?" She asked.

"I think not. I've already decided who my own Ashikabi will be, and I refuse to settle for whoever MBI have 'chosen' for me."

"You have?" Haihane asked in surprise.

Karasuba traced the faint scars that were all but invisible on her skin, only seen if one were to take a really close look.

Of course, those who got that close, usually ended up dead by Karasuba's blade.

"Yes, he's the one who gave me these scars, a ferocious fighter, and with a nice streak of bloodthirst as well."

Haihane licked her dry lips.

"Is that so?" She wondered, trying to keep the squeak out of her voice.

Anyone that can match Karasuba with a blade, excite her this much, or even draw her attention, was someone to be very wary of.

"Yes, it's true." Karasuba grinned widely, nearly splitting her face in two, before an odd glint entered her eye.

"In fact, why don't I introduce the two of you?"

"I- I'm fine, thank yo-" Haihane began to say, but found that she couldn't finish, as Karasuba was already behind her, one hand on her shoulder guiding her to the exit, and a phone in the other hand, probably to call up her 'Ashikabi-to-be'.

"Oh yes, I think the two of you will get along splendidly." She purred, her tone of voice really making warning bells flash in Haihane's mind.

"In fact, I think you'll find my chosen Ashikabi to be _absolutely perfect!_"

* * *

{Don't know if I'll make this omake canon or not, and I'm waiting for the Prisma-Mecha omakes too. - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. so Lupine asked some people of the thread to write omakes, I did ask some to do so too. Let us hope the heed the call - roughstar333)


	290. Girlfriend

Girlfriend by weather witch nami-zo

The Infinite Archive was taking a break at a tea and cake shop he had come to like in the new reality he had chosen to explore.

He was reading the newspaper wondering if this reality had anything new and interesting to research when Prisma came rolling up to the curb with a pink Ducati 848 following.

_"Good to see the holographic rider program is working . . . and what's this? I don't see a soul in the Ducati's driver. Interesting . . ."_ Blackwing thought as he watched Prisma's headlight flash out a message in Morse Code.

She apparently wanted him to take the Ducati to Blackwing's inter-dimensional workshop.

Seeing nothing wrong with it, he teleported them together to the workshop and then followed.

Upon arrival, he found, to his slight surprise, not a car and bike but two bipedal Robots.

"Hello father." Prisma said.

"I would like to introduce you to my new girlfriend Arcee, an Autobot."

* * *

(P.S. For those who remember, Prisma is an AI Blacking made in back when the story was "Fate's Gamble". Arcree comes from one of the most popular franchises of all time, "Transformers", which is being ruined by Micheal Bay in my opinion. I mean the effects, graphics, and explosions are nice and all but the story is so damn butchered that it ruined the movies for me - roughstar333)


	291. Hunting the Hounds

Hunting the Hounds by Ikaruga

". . . all etherlight connections are green." Harry noted out loud for DoD in his head to hear.

DoD was chiming back a checklist of her own.

The cave limited his newest toy movements so he was thinking for a moment where he should take it.

A white orb formed itself into existence in front of him and a familiar face appeared.

"Fate?" Harry asked with both surprise and suspicion.

"Harry, I see you already have a machine. Excellent." Harry felt a drain on his magic that instantly replenished and he found himself on a country side.

In the distance, on a slowly climbing hill was a destroyed village of sorts.

From it, a thick dark cloud rose from something burning.

His own machine stood on a small two lane country road.

On the ground, he saw a single track of a walking mech like his own.

Harry judged from the footsteps it was roughly the size of his own.

On his left, was a steep hill.

On his right, was a relative flat country side that slowly climbed to meet the sharp hills further away.

Two large radio-like towers jutted from the fields and another burned out village was in the valley roughly three'o'clock and a dozen or so clicks away from him.

From a small ditch in the country side, a tank emerged, it's hostile intentions telegraphed by the barrel turning his way.

With a flash and a muzzled bang, it fired at him.

Harry fluently sidestepped the incoming projectile and aimed the battle cannon at the tank, to which Harry suspected was of Russian make.

With a load bang of his own, a seriously sized shell roared down range and found a new home in the tank before scattering it around the nearby country side with a loud explosion.

A few more tanks rushed in, attracted by the ruckus and they all exploded in various artistic ways with Harry's return fire.

As Harry dealt with the tanks, a curious walker emerged from the village on the hill.

On its sides were three boxy guns, while on top of it's main body were a twin set of boxy rocket launchers.

Harry spotted the machine the moment it stepped out from its cover as he eliminated the last tank.

The mechs simultaneously turned to aim at each other.

Harry's heavy cannon roared a moment before the guns on his opponents machine spat their own spite.

Harry, already on the move, continued his pace, allowing his opponents shells to pass behind him.

His own heavy projectile was barely sidestepped and impacted the building behind the mech showering it with rocks.

Despite the caliber size, Harry's cannon matched the boxy gun's rate of fire as the pair of mechs closed.

His opponent's volleys that did manage to hit left dent and scratch marks while Harry's third shell cleanly ripped off the left trio of guns.

As Harry's fourth shot made an impressive new crater, the top missile boxes released half a dozen missiles.

Harry's mech was a half a second to slow and a single spiraling missile impacted the barrel of Harry's canon.

Undeterred, Harry closed the distance as he prepared his own weapon.

His opponent's targeting system appeared to be resetting, to adjust for the loss of his own weapons and the single volley he did manage to get out bounced off Harry's cockpit plate.

His opponent changed its stance as Harry's pilebunker, a massive extending steel spear, thundered forward.

In an display of skill, his opponent rode the blow, saving his life as the pilebunker only destroyed his cockpit's glass but failed to get the meaty passenger inside.

The mech staggered backwards as it fought to stay upright.

A second set of missiles went skyward in defiant fury as the pilebunker reset itself to launching position.

Despite being impressed by both the machine's sturdy built, and the pilot's impressive skills, Harry mercilessly struck again, destroying the cockpit.

The machine sparked wildly as the pilebunker skewered the cockpit and hit the engine behind it.

With steady steps, Harry retreated away from the machine that exploded in an impressive fireball a few moments later.

Harry repositioned to inspect the barrel of his primary weapon and was pleased to see both visual and system inspection confirmed the damage was superficial.

Pleased, he stepped out of the cover, only to duck back in again as horizontal rain of metal pellets bombarded his position.

A second rain told Harry his opponent's rate of fire and he darted between two buildings, his cannon roaring towards his opponents' mechs.

This machine rode on thick tracks like a tank, but maintained the same kind of body as his previous one.

Harry's shell gave the machine a metal haircut and took out the sensoria on top of the machine.

It's left weapon hurled rain upon rain of pellets, while the right were what several long tubes Harry pegged as rocket launchers of some sort.

Harry's bunny hopping between building visibly frustrated his opponent as the slower machine attempted to close in for a more effective use of its weapons.

When Harry's heavy weapon claimed one of the shotguns, the tracked machine started spitting rockets steadily, destroying the tallest buildings to rob Harry of cover.

His opponent still attempted to close in however and in a surprise maneuver, Harry leaped over the buildings between them.

A shot from his cannon weakened the top armor of the cockpit and concussed the pilot, sending the upper body in a spin leaving its aim off.

Moments later, the steel spear, backed with his own machine's weight behind, it tore its way through.

As Harry regained his balance of the rough landing, Prima flashed a red warning him of an imminent explosion.

Before Harry could retreat however, the area exploded with only the warning of shells falling.

His machine staggered in the slaps of shockwaves and was nearly thrown over when the slain machine detonated.

The area fell silent and Harry dismissed the multitude of minor damage warnings with an annoyed frown.

"Prisma, remind me to find more books about the construction of walking war machines." He commanded as he moved away.

A second barrage soon hit his area.

With an annoyed sigh, he leapt into the air, avoiding the worst of the attack.

This also gave him a view of his last opponent.

A four legged walker with two large caliber, larger than his own, cannons aimed skyward.

On the top where a trio of smaller tubes that reminded Harry of mortars that spit their own barrage upon seeing him.

"Prisma, Beam mode." He commanded.

'I don't have enough etherlight on hand to completely rebuild my machine.' He thought, annoyed.

"Beam mode ready." Prisma chirped and as his arc turned downward his main cannon spat a beam of light.

It drew a trench through the ground, carved the four legged walker in half and expended itself in the mountain behind it.

This landing was far more gracious then his first and Harry watched his sensors for any more mechs or tanks to appear.

After a minute of deep silence, he huffed in annoyance.

Fate didn't even have the manners to pick him up again.

In a wave of distorted air the machine disappeared.

Harry, unknowingly, brought the three way war to a grinding halt before it could kick off, each faction terrorized by the thought of which of its opponent could hold a superweapon that emitted so much energy in completely secrecy.

Harry, meanwhile, grumbled as he took in the beaten appearance of his mech and started making plans to improve it.

* * *

{Written before I had the extra information :( I presumed a different load out. All written from memory about the game, so if I misremembered details . . . Oops?

ANYWAY, The omake is based on an one-shot game called 'Chromehounds' for the Xbox 360. It was quite fun with the multiplayer but sadly those servers where killed. The mission described was the final one (which was a far harder than all the other training missions).

With the barebones description I made a simple load out, one artillery grade cannon and an overpowered pilebunker matched on a mech far faster than the in game ones can go. (Even on the hover frames!). The entire thing was written for one pun, and later on the idea that despite all the book knowledge in the multiverse, actually doing it is still a different thing.

\- Ikaruga}

(P.S. so yeah that happened, Harry just stopped a war between countries that had mechs accidentally. - roughstar333)


	292. WAAAGH

WAAAGH! by greysongarr

This universe . . .

This dimension . . .

It was a place filled with eternal war and madness.

Once nearly ten millennia ago, many different races beyond Humanity lived among the stars, now hundreds had died since that Great Crusade.

He had entered this place halfway between then and now . . .

At least he thought it had been that long.

Time and space didn't work correctly here, as evidenced by the many armies arriving at warzones they never planned to fight at, and being sent decades to centuries into the past or future.

Regardless of how long he had spent here, this had been some of best fun he had experienced in a long time.

There was so many different factions he could associate with, the common human soldiers, the Witch-hunters, the warrior-women, the 'space-elves' or their dark kin, the Deathless, the 'Gods' of Chaos, the Supersoldiers . . .

There was many among the list, but only three really stood out to him.

Chaos, the Orks, and the beings once known as Necrontyr.

If others were around to questions his decisions as to why not the others . . .

Well, Humanity in this dimension were Xenophobic and largely run by Fools.

The Eldar were arrogant in their 'superiority' regardless that they birthed one of the 'Gods' with that same arrogance despite being a dying race.

The Tau . . . he could get along with, but their Greater Good ideology reminded him of some less than pleasant memories of the alternates of the old Headmaster.

The 'Gods' of Chaos were rather . . . strange.

Their depictions by the mortals was mainly on the 'evil' aspects of the mass of emotions they embodied.

The Lord of Skulls was the 'God' of blood, war and murder, yet he also held honor and martial pride among the greatest of things.

The Changer of Ways was similar, embodying hope, change, evolution, intrigue and magic.

He hadn't met the other two as of yet, one he wouldn't go near as it was likely he may have attracted some Daemonettes without knowing, and the other he simply hadn't had the time to see.

They weren't bad, nor were they good, they simply wanted to change order into chaos, whether through war, mutations, plague or other concepts they shaped to their whim.

The actual forces under Chaos, those were the ones he had trouble interacting with.

A majority of them was humans as foolish as their counterparts in the Imperium, only compounded as they were among the 'worst' of Humanity and believed the Four major powers in the non-reality to be Gods.

Out of the many legions and warbands that made up Chaos' mortal armies, only the XX Legion managed to gain his respect with their Primarchs, the others were to be simple tools in the game to come.

Necrons . . . the oldest race to exist to this day, they were Death made reality upon this plane of existence, soulless machines meant only to scour life from the universe.

Their technologies were both strange and fascinating to watch in action, even if he had already made similar devices long ago, emerald lightning firing from their guns, living metal that made up their constructs, ships and bodies, creation of their own pocket dimensions, trapping and utilizing a wormhole.

They were wary of Gods after the first to come across them took their souls in a deal for what they desired, and only recently had he been accepted enough to the point where they considered his advice.

The last of those he considered associating with . . . the only thing that could be said is that Tyrant liked their way of life.

Beyond the bugs from beyond the universe, they were likely the most dangerous out of every species he had the pleasure to meet, and the most self-destructive beings this dimension had to offer.

Anything the majority of their kind believed became reality, much like the vaunted 'RED WUNZ GOES FASTAH!', he had no idea why but that was for a later venture when Dream actually was with him.

Screeching came from across the barren wastes, followed by roars and the thundering of millions rushing across the dead world.

His Fay-blades were gripped in hand loosely, calmly walking towards the horde of Tyranids closing around him, his thoughts continuing their musings despite what awaited him.

Portions of sadness welled up inside him at the thought that Tyrant wouldn't be around to enjoy this, but they quickly evaporated as he remembered she was ordering around Orks and generally screwing anyone she came across with a . . .

What did she call it . . .

Waagh?

He closed his eyes for a moment while shaking his head, turning as the first of the lesser creatures reached him, a glimpse of green flashed across the metal for less than a second before the blade cut through a Gaunt's shoulder.

The creature let out no noise as it fell, three more joining it in silence as the knife cut through their bodies, ichor staining the blades for the moment.

Two more fell before the left blade was raised, sickly green glowing for the moment before shooting from the tip into another of the Gaunts, the corpse tumbling past without recognition as his attention shifted to others.

A duck backwards saw a fleshborer beetle fly over him, a knife moving up a few inches blocked a talon from entering his skin as he stood back up, the other moving to stab the creature in the head.

Three lashes of his blades sent the same number of ammunition off to the side, the acidic nature of the rounds incapable of doing damage against the enchanted weapons, another lash sending one of the Gaunts to the ground, the creature struggling to move away until its body exploded in a shower of alien blood and armor.

His left blade became embedded in the skull of a Warrior, left there for the moment while Prismakante formed in his hand.

The right blade glowed white to the point of blinding, taking a page from Archer as the knife was nocked.

He had no idea if this would even work, but it was all in fun and the knowledge would help later regardless.

The bow was lifted up in a quarter-second and fired, the missile of white streaking into the air.

Harry paid no attention to his 'experiment', immediately taking the blade next to him from its corpse and cutting off another at the waist.

A streak of white fell from the sky, impacting in the middle of a large cluster of bugs, a blinding flash lancing through the air along with the noise it generated from the impact.

Lasting only for three seconds, the light cleared to be replaced with smoke, a 5m crater and several haphazard body parts all that remained from the knife holding a bombarda spell.

He let Prismakante fade away into prana, only wielding the single knife for now, the metal cutting through cutting through carapace and flesh easily.

The bark of gunfire was unheard amongst the screeching of his foes, an assault rifle held in one hand for the moment while the bugs fell one by one to the various bullets shot.

His knife was thrown backwards, sinking into the chest of an unremarkable Gaunt, three red marbles finding themselves in the palm of his hand before being scattered around him, explosions echoing out behind those he currently faced along with red smoke.

His wings appeared just as the assault rifle clicked empty, the gun dropped as he flew into the sky with several white lights like flares dropping down below.

A white orb was held in hand, crackling as it danced along the palm, and thrown down within seconds of being made, white lightning jumping from body to body as they cooked within their carapace.

As suddenly as they appeared, his wings left, his body dropping back down to the ground and landing with grace expected from elves, the left knife withdrawn from the sheathe and held loosely once more.

There was the sound of rockets firing, then of screaming before an inevitable explosion, most impacting around Blackwing and sending what remained of the bugs flying away.

Confusion was written across his face for a moment before a familiar shout was heard, a light laughter escaping him as he turned just enough to look back.

Tyrant stood leaning against her sword with a smirk, a rabble of green-skinned beings and ramshackle vehicles behind her.

The smirk dropped as one of the 'smaller' Orks came up to her, his attention drawn away as the bugs continued attacking, several hundred flowing around where he was and charging the newcomers.

Four seconds passed, three more of the Hormugaunts lay scattered about his feet with another brood of Warriors charging forward armed with boneswords, then without warning came the dreaded noise feared by worlds upon worlds.

**"WAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

The single noise gave pause to those around him for a single second, the sheer volume enough to deafen many normal mortals for a significant amount of time then added to by the roar and bark of gunfire.

'Tanks' and Kannons let out their payload amidst the thundering noise and belching smoke, Deff Dreads and Killa Kans rumbled to life and waded forward, shootas and sluggas were fired into the air and forward into the swarm as the boyz ran forward.

The distance closed quickly and the Burna-Boyz were let loose, the specialist boyz letting their pyromania known as they torched the gaunts until all that remained was cooked chitin and ash.

A hail of bullets tore past the Burnas and into the flames, several pings of metal on metal sounded before four of the Orks erupted into balls of flame as their fuel tanks ruptured.

The remaining Burna-Boyz shut off their weapons and started to walk towards the Tyranids, each jostled around as the mobs of Slugga-Boyz and 'Ard-Boyz rushed past eager for the coming fight.

"Oi, Boss!"

The yell caught his attention for the moment, the gaunt attempting to take advantage of his attention being elsewhere finding bullets tearing through its carapace, shotgun smoking with the spent cartridge falling to the ground.

Blackwing rose an unseen eye at the address she gave him, the word spoken again as bug ichor was spilt from her blade.

"Boss?"

A growl left her lips at the question alongside a huff of agitation, "You live with several billion beings who refer to their leaders with that title and not get it stuck in your head. I'm still having trouble saying Humans instead of 'Umies."

Even with the last sentence muttered, the Infinite Archive heard and let out a chuckle, striding back out into the swarm to continue his fun, Tyrant running in another direction already dismissing the conversation for the moment to eagerly carve through the bugs.

Screams of pain, roars of anger, whoops and laughter of joy, this was an Ork's Paradise.

Shells of metal collided against living ammunition, choppa, hammers and klaws clashed with talons, teeth and boneswords.

Vehicles, tracked, wheeled, legged and whatever else the Meks had put together, drove into battle with guns blazing, the bugs bringing forth their Carnifexes, Tyranofexes and Trygons, both sides uncaring what they drove/ran/crushed in their paths to the fight.

This was an Ork's Paradise, less of a battle and more of a grand melee where the rules were simple.

Fight, Kill, Die.

An Ork Tankbusta carrying around a tankhammer slammed the unusual weapon into a Warrior, the creature flying apart as the explosive ripped through it.

The Greenskin swung the other way, catching a leaping Hormugaunt by the abdomen and flinging it back, a rokkit added to replace the spent weapon just as the Ork was torn apart by talons and teeth.

Biovores and Exorines dueled the Lobbas and Kannons of the Ork Artillery, spore mines, acid, cannon shot and missiles filled the air, landing haphazardly across the battlefield in the middle of mobs and broods.

The occasional misfire occurred among the many Ork vehicles, usually resulting in a large explosion engulfing the ramshackle Kannon, while the other species' ammunition tore through the makeshift scrap used as armor easily.

A Deff Dread dueled with several Warriors, the saw slicing through one's neckwhile another was caught within the other limbs klaw, burnas torching the screeching creature to near-ash before tossing it aside.

A splash of acid was heard by the Ork pilot, the individual uncaring as the klaw came off as he batted aside the last of the Warriors to charge at the Venom brood.

Several more splashes of acid went unacknowledged, the walker falling apart just before it reached the brood, the pilot gone the moment a single round of acid hit the cockpit.

A roar echoed out, dwarfing all other sounds as the call heralded the Bio-Titan's arrival.

Lumbering forward on its four legs, Bio-cannons spewing forth their payloads at the masses of Orks, screams of pain as the acid dissolved flesh and metal unheard as another roar was let out.

A smile began to grow on Blackwing's face with the creature's appearance, roughly gauging the height at being just short of his Mech's, his decision made within seconds.

Reality buckled as it tried to handle the sudden appearance of Prisma in mech form, gatling gun clutched in hand already spinning up.

Two seconds passed, and deafening noise came from the Mech's gun, hundreds of rounds flying from the muzzle into the Tyranid Swarm.

Chitin and flesh flew into the air accompanied by clouds of dust and ichor, the lesser creatures dying on impact with those among the greater species taking multiple dozens to fell.

She hardly felt the acid as it splashed along the mithril hull, only feeling minor amounts of 'pain' when it began to burn across the metal, the Mech turning to face the Bio-Titan.

The gatling gun was let go, the metal fading into prana and vanishing just before it could impact the ground, the motes left behind condensing into the handle and guard of a sword as well as the beginnings of a cannon.

The left hand of the mech caught the hilt, blue-violet energy near-immediately springing up and forming the blade, her opposite hand catching the forming cannon and lifting the weapon to point at the Titan.

A moment passed in relative silence between the two engines of war as the cannon formed quickly, then let loose their weapons the second the ranged weapon finished its creation, a roar of pain silenced by the HE round shearing off the top carapace with the first explosion.

The creature lost sight of her, another noise of pain sounding as the second HE round hit the top, its legs buckling from the strain put upon them from the blow.

A second passed, the Hierophant letting out a scream for a split-second before it was silenced, Prisma's sword embedded with the skull even as another round of ammo shot directly into creature, ichor and carapace flying from what once was a head.

The mech let its weapons fade much like it did with the gatling gun, ignoring the creatures below it as the first weapon was reequipped, another hail of bullets let loose upon the swarm without pause.

The swarm fell back from around Blackwing, a tide off green following behind with guns blazing.

Harry let himself sit upon the earth, Prisma and the mech disappearing back to his pocket dimension.

He had nothing left planned after testing his mech against the various Titans in this universe, yet the unceasing war made it fun to stay . . .

Perhaps Tyrant would allow him to travel with her WAAAGH!.

* * *

_{... ... Tyrant leading a WAAAGH! is fun to imagine, but eventually leads to a crash of the dimension. Otherwise, nothing to say. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. well this is actually a well thought omake on why Black Wing would be allied with any factions of the Warhammer 40k Universe, so good job there greysongarr. Hope you guys enjoy the omake - roughstar333)


	293. Fateless

_**Fateless One** by Wat7ch1nK1d_

* * *

_There are some stories that crop up once in a while, Stories that fade away in due time._

_ We all know that The Summer Fae represent growth and the joy of life, a testament to the endurance of the living will._

_ And that the Winter Fae represent the natural decay in all things, they in turn are a testament to death and of the inevitable. _

_Both know the tapestry of Fate deeply and both are well aware of what is, was, and ever shall be._

_But there are . . . stories._

_ Stories that I, the Summer king, and the late Winter king refuse to either confirm or deny. _

_That there was another. _

_Or rather that there is a third._

_They resemble the Children of Dust, or rather may have even been their precursors in many a fashion._

_ They carry the manipulative skill of the Dokkalfar, and carry the unflinching Stoicism of the Ljosalfar. _

_Yet they also carry the adversity and adaptability of Humanity, and the unbridled and unmatched ingenuity of the Gnomes._

_They are the Children of Fate, the True Eternal._

_I apologize, Fateless One, if I seem more vague than I usually am. _

_They are ancient. _

_Far more ancient than we Seelie._

_For while we symbolize Life and Death, they symbolize the Truly Eternal, they symbolize the tapestry of Fate itself._

_They have reached the Zenith of what all civilization can accomplish, in such a way that resembled mortal means._

_ Yet what they built so resembles how the world is, that they at final glance seem as natural as any tree in the Sidhe. _

_I and Mathon have seen it ourselves._

_ Once, long ago when we were young._

_Beware of them. _

_For they in their Zenith have been prone to Infighting and civil war amongst themselves._

_ As the highest among them are all family, Vying for the attention of their High Father._

_ Should you even run across them, they will be noticeable. _

_Mathon and I had both realized that males among them are VERY few and far in between, nearly nonexistent. _

_Save for their High King and his Sons._

_The average citizen among them resemble human females._

_ Pale white skin and Powder blur hair, with eyes red and unyielding. _

_There are a great multitude of them._

_ Among their royal family, Purple hair dominates._

_Their chaos and civil war caused the downfall of the Erathi and their Empire._

_ But they seem to reform as we do, this Mathon and I have also observed._

_You may be wondering why I have sent this missive to you Fateless One, especially at the Dawn of this massive offensive._

_Your arrival has changed a great many things._

_ A Fateweaver stands with you, knowing fully well that he should have died back in that temple._

_ A great spear lies with your friend, the symbol of hope that helps you and your soldiers march forth._

_The Winter King lies dead._

_ A Usurper on his throne. _

_Following the whims of something much darker than we could have imagined._

_The Tuatha's offensive has broken many a balance, and your arrival has changed the Fate of this world._

_They have taken notice of that__._

_ I have foreseen it._

_ They move with marching that shakes the heavens and earth._

_Take heart and Fear, Fateless one, for they are coming your way._

* * *

Azalea blinked, before closing and putting away the stone altogether.

The voice of King Titarion still rung in her head.

Agarth and Tilera stood off to the side of the ship.

Far off in the distance, Mel Senshir stood.

A growing stormcloud sat above it.

She would break the tide.

She knew from various whispers of the Fateweavers that none of these soldiers were fated to survive this day.

She would not have that.

They would live, they would live to see the light of victory.

"So, what was it that King Titarion said in his missive?"

Azalea looked off to the side, Agarth stood, though his gaze was focused on the shore before them.

A great many ships had sailed from Rathir, she wondered how many ships would sail back carrying the dead.

"A warning."

* * *

The Tuatha had arrived, a great many stood below, as their arrows flew towards the fort, on their side, the Alfar army stood resolutely, fighting bravely.

Azalea and Tilera parted, both seeking the Witch Knight Malwyn.

Azalea ran, taking note of a few Tuatha before her.

Hastily, she brought out her daggers, bringing them to full charge.

With a whirl of wind magic, five Tuatha lay dead.

Off in the distance, the fighting grew fiercer.

She had moved, taking care to save a couple of soldiers along the way, she had run into Alyn Shyr who told her to get moving while she dealt with the Tuatha who tried to get onto the wall.

That was about half an hour before.

Before her Malwyn stood, with Tilera off on the side.

With a nod to her friend, Azalea moved to face the Tuatha knight,matching him blow or blow.

Her blades, both dagger and faeblade sang in the wind.

With a flash, she was behind Malwyn striking him and causing several deep gashes.

Far off in the distance, Balor marched into the fray, the great lumbering beast causing even more chaos than planned.

A flash of light interrupted the battle.

Far above, the skies parted, the darkness being pierced by the Light of Day, above them constructs of pure gold and crystal dotted the sky.

Both sides.

Man, elf, and gnome.

The Tuatha and even the Great beast stood, shocked.

The Constructs opened, releasing what looked to be several thousand pillars, all made of the finest gold from the sky.

Azalea flinched, coughing what little dust had been breathed in.

The pillar in front of her was a deep blue, interspersed with purple and gold.

Malwyn stood off far away, his face contorted in pain, confusion and rage.

The same could be said of the battle, which came to a screeching halt.

The Tuatha had regrouped on their side, giving the beleaguered Alfar Army time to do the same action.

Both sides focused on the great pillars, each was the size of a siege tower and thousands dotted Mel Senshir.

Though strangely of those crushed by their descent, none were of the Alfar forces, only the mangled body of the Tuatha lay beneath the constructs.

With a flash and a hiss, the pillars opened.

* * *

Eldrad was just a normal soldier, a devotee of Lyria. Barely considered a man, He had said goodbye to his father, mother and brothers before boarding the last ship to Mel Senshir.

Foolish they had said it was, to take it back.

The battle had come to a halt, saving him, as the pillar in front of him saved him from a Tuatha soldier's blade.

He and his comrades had stood off the pillar, gazing into its gold structure.

The Tuatha had regrouped, thankfully, though the great mass of them before him unnerved him quite a bit.

With a hiss the great walls of the pillars collapsed not unlike a palaces gates.

Within, hundreds of red eyes bore and stared from deep shadow.

One of the Tuatha on the other side foolishly charged forward, much to the chagrin of the rest, he alone ran out to the field, chucking a spear towards the mass of eyes in the dark.

A delicate hand caught the spear.

Out of the shadow a young woman emerged.

Pale, with powder blue hair and red eyes, her armor was light, and gleamed silver in the moonlight, with a cry the young lady leapt, taking the lone Tuatha by surprise, with a cry the spear had been lodged through the Tuatha's open mouth and down its throat.

The young woman grinned, and the darkness receded from the pillars, revealing hundreds like her.

Each one seemingly unnerving the Tuatha.

With a flash of light, the first among them leapt off the dead Tuatha, brandishing faeblades.

And with a cry, she charged, along with all her compatriots, Man and Elf stared as an ocean of Blue haired women charged at the Tuatha.

Eldrad leapt into action as well, noting that perhaps the battle wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

Who knew, maybe if he managed to kill a few, he would at least manage to impress one of the fair maidens.

* * *

Azalea stood, noting that the pillar before her housed a paltry few compared to the multitudes the others carried.

"Now young lady, I think it's best you focus on the battle at hand, it is impolite to stare after all."

The one before her stood in grace, both masculine and feminine, Purple hair adorned the figure.

The figure, a "He" she presumed, glowed with power, power that felt like the essence of Fate she wielded.

Only amplified to be much stronger.

"You are the one Titarion spoke of." Azalea echoed.

The figure nodded.

"We are the Children of Fate, and I am their High King."

The earth shook once more, the piercing shouts talking of Golden ships docking in the harbor proved to increase morale.

As another tidal wave of blue haired females charged into the fray, reinforcing the already battered Alfar army.

"But, why? Why interfere in the affairs of we Younger races?"

The High King stood silent before replying.

"We do so because we should, We are tied to the world and Reality, immortal or non, both face the changing times and are affected by its whims."

Azalea stood, nodding.

Malwyn had sneered and had readied to attack once more, only to be stopped by a flash of silver.

"Daddy? Can I kill him?"

Off to the High King's side another stood, she was a few years younger that she was.

Standing at least a head shorter than the King, daggers blazed in blue flame ad her eyes looked ready to kill, the purple hair on her head had confirmed her suspicions.

"No Jackie, this is Her fight."

Azalea stood, brandishing her Faeblades once more, Tilera stood beside her, brandishing her spear.

Both charged at Malwyn.

Azalea smiled, all while delivering the final blow to the general.

The tide had turned.

* * *

**{Yep, so, Kingdoms of Amalur, I've been playing this for about 3 days now. Harry and his family basically interrupted the battle of Mel Senshir to help. This is also the first time they used the "Ree-gion" as a Private Army. And they aren't exactly Benevolent either, one of my earlier ideas involved having Harry settle his Family onto some unfortunate world, set the up as old and powerful. "Die" and then order his kids to engage in dynastic civil war and plunge said world into Chaos. Amalur was not safe from "Family Fun Time". The Erathi learned that the hard way. Then I realized that I might not have the experience and will to write something that dark. Anyway, Azalea is my player character. - Wat7ch1nK1d}**

(P.S. so yeah that happened. A bit hungover since yesterday was the first time in a while that all my friend had time for a guy's night. Also stop the "Ree" puns - roughstar333)


	294. Reaction

Reaction by Lupine Horror

Harry sighed as he walked along the pavement, idly looking around.

He was getting a lot of looks off passers by, but for once, this was only partially due to his supernatural beauty, unique coloration, and choice of outfit.

No, what was making people stop and stare was the large amount blood he was covered in.

Really, some people just couldn't take a hint, and didn't understand that no meant no.

Of course, given that he looked like he could be a Sekirei, perhaps he should have expected it.

It was still damn irritating though.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts when he saw a poster nearby, advertising an Art Exhibition that was next week.

What made him smile was that there was a banner across it at the bottom, declaring that special guest Elizabeth Kurotsubasa would also be in attendance.

'Kurotsubasa', of course, was the surname that Liz was using as 'Elizabeth Bathory' was a name that, well, she really couldn't use without a lot of hassle.

Thankfully, she, and everyone else, was happy using the Japanese words for 'Black Wing' as their surname, though they all kept their first names.

Anyway, Harry once again focused on the path in front of him as he wandered around.

He'd already tracked down this world's 'fated one', the one who made his 'Fate sense' react the most.

Minato Sahashi might not look like much, but Harry had taken a peek at him through other means, and found that behind the exterior lay a rather formidable mind, despite it being almost overtaken by nervousness and hesitance.

He was heading North now, to say hello to Miya, whom he hadn't seen in half a year now, when he visited Takehito's grave the last time.

He was taking a winding path, not really bothered about just when he arrived at Maison Izumo, and wondered whether he'd bump into Karasuba, so he could have a bit of a fight.

When she wore the uniform he stitched runes into, and after she'd learned a bastardised form of Reinforcement, using a Sekirei's natural energy in place of prana, she could actually give him a pretty decent fight, well decent when his power was unsealed to the second level at least.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

"Hmm, what's this?" Harry murmured under his breath.

He was currently part-way through a park and had been accosted by a man wearing a green jacket, who had a rather psychotic look in his eye.

Harry really didn't appreciate the lecherous look he was being given, nor did he really think highly of the expression in the face of the girl stood just behind him.

She looked despondent, resigned, and had an almost dead look in her eyes.

The man leaned down towards Harry and grabbed the sides of his head with his hands.

So Harry punched him.

"You bitch!" The man yelled.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Fending off an unwanted advance?" Harry replied, wondering if the man, an Ashikabi it would seem, would comment on the fact Harry was literally dripping with blood.

"Yashima, fuck her up! Make sure she stays still so I can claim her!" He shouted to his Sekirei, Yashima if he heard properly.

"Yes, Junichi-sama." Yashima replied, hefting a massive hammer and launching herself at Harry.

Harry stopped the hammer with one hand while he examined Yashima and Junichi.

"Hmm, a forced winging I see. Damn, that bond's so weak I almost missed it, and this is coming from someone who can count the electrons on an atom."

Harry shook his head, before looking at the girl.

"Hey, you, Yashima was it? I can tell your winging was forced. What would you say if I told you I could break it without terminating you?" He asked.

"Don't listen to the bitch, you useless sack of shit, just beat the crap out of her!" Junichi yelled.

Harry 'tsked', before gesturing at him and silently casting a levicorpus and petrificus totalus at him.

"That's enough from you, and by the way, I'm not a damn Sekirei." He growled, before turning back to the hammer girl.

"Stop before you hurt yourself." Harry said to her, as she had tried to attack him again.

Harry vanished in a flash of speed, ending up back to back with Yashima, who looked around wildly to see where he had gone.

"Now, are you going to answer my question?" Harry asked her.

"C-Can you really b-break the bond without t-terminating me?" She hesitantly asked him.

"Yes, quite easily actually. However, doing so will make your Tama quite unstable, so I'd suggest finding yourself a more pleasant Ashikabi pretty quickly if I was you." Harry informed her.

Yashima then looked rather depressed.

"How am I supposed to do that? W-With my luck, my Ashikabi's probably not even _in_ Shinto Teito."

Harry snorted.

"That's not how a reaction works, Yashima. Did you seriously think that each of the one hundred and eight Sekirei would all find their lifetime partners in one city? No, that's ridiculous. A reaction occurs when you're in the presence of someone with highly compatible genetics, and each Sekirei will have, approximately eight hundred people on Earth that match them well enough to induce a reaction."

"Really?" Yashima asked, blinking dumbly in surprise.

"Yes, really. No one's really noticed it as Sekirei either get forcibly winged, or wing themselves on their first reaction." Harry shrugged.

"So a reaction _isn't_ a sign of true love?" Yashima prodded him.

"True love isn't something that just happens." Harry informed her with a frown.

"The best you can get there is lust, or simple attraction. True love can only be achieved with people who've known each other for a long time, who know the other's quirks, who deeply care for each other, who _know_ each other. True love is where you ask them a question, but are already moving to do something because you know exactly what answer they'll give, and they do the same for you."

"Th-then . . ." Yashima began, but trailed off.

"Yes?" Harry encouraged the girl.

"Th-then . . . c-could I get to know you? If you break my bond, would _you_ be my ashikabi?" Yashima looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Harry didn't reply straight away, leading to Yashima's expression dropping.

However, before she could retract her words, Harry spoke.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He said.

"Simply from looking at me, and from seeing what I can do, you can tell I'm not exactly ordinary. Is that the sort of life you want for yourself? Are you ready to take a step into a world both beautiful and dangerous, one that's simply not the same as the one you're familiar with?"

"Yes!" Yashima responded firmly, bobbing her head as she did so.

"Okay then." Harry replied, before wrapping one hand around her shoulders, until his palm was over where her crest was.

An instant later, and with a flash of light, Yashima was once again unwinged.

Feeling the change, she stepped up to Harry, embraced him, and slammed her lips into his.

Her wings flared into bright luminescence behind her back, and she could literally feel herself become more powerful than ever before, she could feel as Harry's power flooded into her, strengthening her muscles, improving her nerves, and pumping blood around her body at a ridiculous speed.

She stepped back and smiled, looking a lot happier, and the dead look in her eyes was gone.

"By the hammer of my pledge, may my Ashikabi's enemies be shattered." She intoned, finishing the ritual.

"Now what, Ashikabi-sama?" She chirped.

Harry chuckled.

"My name . . . well, call me Harry for now. As for what we're doing, I was actually on my way to visit a friend, I see no reason you can't accompany me."

"Okay, Ashika- Harry-sama." She smiled.

Harry chuckled.

"Better at least. Now, let's go, shall we?"

Yashima nodded eagerly, skipping alongside Harry as they continued to head North.

She didn't look back, but if she did, she would have seen her former Ashikabi's body slowly start to pull itself to pieces, tearing small strips off in as painful a manner as possible, until nothing but a bloody skeleton and a mound of fleshy strips remained.

* * *

(P.S. Well the end was bit morbid but oh well . . . Anyway, hope you are writing something dude for the next chapter dude, cause we can only take so much teasing before we get tired - roughstar333)


	295. Genjutsu of Doom

**Genjutsu of Doom! by Arawn D. Draven**

Harry Potter, or The Infinite Archive as he preferred to be called (it made it easier for the rather dumb magical population to not mistake him for his dead alter ego), was not happy at the moment.

Being hounded by countless students (especially Ravenclaws) ever since he had told Umbridge that he was, in fact, qualified to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, had been fun at first, although it had quickly become bothersome when just about EVERY female student in the castle (and quite a few of the male ones as well) had tried to ask him for "private lessons".

While Alt and V/V found it very funny, _he_ found it very annoying as he couldn't take three steps in a corridor without being hounded.

He had finally snapped when a group of Slytherin boys had told him in no uncertain terms that they were "the best matches he would be able to find", as if being Purebloods meant he was supposed to kiss their feet.

He had been about to snap and simply set his curses on the idiots, if only to traumatize them enough to make it clear he did _not_ appreciate the attention his looks got him, before he paused, as a positively _evil_ idea popping up in his head.

* * *

That night in the Great Hall, he made his announcement.

"Since many students have shown an interest in Defense despite sadly lacking the physical ability to cast most advanced spells, I have decided to call for a teacher who will . . . _rectify_ this situation. Allow me to introduce your new Assistant Teacher and his students."

With a snap of his fingers, a group of several people were now standing in the middle of the Great Hall.

The first one was a man wearing a very _green_ spandex suit, with incredibly large eybebrows and raven hair held in an bowl-style cut, who was grinning from ear to ear.

Another person was a brunette, around the age of a fourth or fifth year, wearing her hair in two buns and holding a large scroll in her hands.

Another one was a effeminate-looking boy wearing white clothes with white eyes that made it clear that he was blind, although he was looking around with disdain.

The third person could very well have been a clone of the man, as he wore the same green spandex suit and had the same haircut, even though he was clearly younger.

The last person was a blonde wearing odd black and orange clothes, with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, and was looking around while looking completely lost.

"Eeehhh? Gai-sensei, where are we?" asked the blonde, "And who are all these kids?"

"YOSH! My friend Naruto, they are my new students! My friend Black Wing told me that they were most unyouthful! It is my duty to help them make their Flames of Youth burn BRIGHT! And if I cannot, I shall run around Fire country three times without pausing!" screamed the man, a fire burning in his eyes

"Gai-sensei!" shouted the one who looked the most like the man, looking at the older man with starry eyes.

"Such a youthful attitude! Yosh! I shall do my best to help you! And if I fail, I shall run ten laps around Konoha on my hands with a two hundred pounds rock on my feet!"

"LEE!" shouted the man, tears falling from his eyes.

"GAI-SENSEI!" replied the boy, crying as well as he started to step towards the man.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

At that moment, the blonde, who had been looking around, glanced at the odd pair, paled drastically, before breaking into a run and diving under the closest table while shielding his eyes and screaming:

"GENJUTSU OF DOOM! TAKE COVER!"

Blinking at the odd reaction, the people present (save for Harry, Tenten and Neji who were pointedly looking away, all three having experienced what was about to happen) were not fast enough to tear away their eyes from the odd scene, as Maito Gai and his student Rock Lee hugged, with a sunset and a beach appearing behind them, the sound of the waves being heard as well.

Harry grinned as he heard the screams of the students trying to gouge their eyes out.

Maybe now they would be more careful when asking him to _train_ them . . .

* * *

(P.S. for those who don't understand why it is the genjutsu of doom, here is a quote by weather witch nami-zo:

"Because you have to think of what the real world edited out, namely the fact that its two guys wearing Skin Tight suits with no mention or outline of either a cup or underwear, hugging in public, crying with a genjustsu that's actually kinda disturbing as it brings to mind those love love games beach scene were the love confession is usually done".

So yeah that is why - roughstar333


	296. Oops

**Oops by Hollow Phantom Drewits**

Harry was . . . not having a good time.

At All.

Harry, being rather bored, decided to pop over to America to have a bit of a fly around and maybe catch a fireworks show since it was the 4th of July there. Only, once he teleported high in the air so as not to draw attention, he was immediately smacked in the face with a firework which promptly exploded.

The force of said explosion sent him spiraling into another firework which the blew up which sent him into another and so on.

About a minute later, he had gathered himself enough that he was able to teleport away but not before swearing vengeance on all fireworks in existence.

On a completely unrelated note, the next day several large firework production companies burned down.

* * *

{Just a shorty cause I couldn't think of anything good, really just writing this cause it's the 4th and I'm bored so Happy 4th America and Happy "We're rubbing your nose in it Day" Britian - HPD}

(P.S. So yeah, that is kinda what happens in 4th of July in USA, fireworks, barbecue, and parties. But really who caused the first firework to hit Harry? - roughstar333)


	297. My Boy

Why You Don't Call Harry "My Boy" by CrazyKay

"My boy," Dumbledore started, then paused due to Alt and V/V glaring at him.

"Not yours," came the almost automatic response from the two.

"_Harry_, why do you refuse to help us? We're trying to solve our Voldemort problem, and you're not helping, my boy . . ." Dumbledore is cut off again by the _look_ that Alt, V/V and Harry give him.

Granted, he can't see the look from Harry, but he can feel it.

"_Not yours_." The response almost sounds like a growl.

"_Harry_," Dumbledore started again. "Surely you can see that this is for the Greater Good?"

"Whose Greater Good, Dumbledore? Your Greater Good, or the world's?" This reply shocks Dumbledore, as he is still getting used to not having someone not obey him.

"My boy," Dumbledore is cut off by the thud of his head hitting the floor.

Harry looks at Alt and raises an eyebrow.

"What? I was getting tired of him." Alt then licks off a bit of blood from her nail.

"Disgusting."

Harry turns to look at the corpse of Dumbledore, head cut off, and nods.

"Reasonable, but did you have to cut his head off? It'll be a pain to clean."

* * *

{ Wtf was I on while I typed this? - CrazyKay}

(P.S. oh I don't know? beer? Barbecue? Smoke? yesterday was 4th of July, which is Independence Day in USA. Unless you are not in USA? You know what? don't answer the last question - roughstar333)


	298. So am I Dark

So I am Dark? by KrazyCay

"So . . . From what you're telling me, you're me, something called a magus, and some guy called Zelretch raised you."

Cannon!Harry stared in disbelief while FG!Harry, with Holly on his shoulder, nodded.

"Yup, basically."

FG!Harry stated this calmly.

Who know that trolling yourself could be so much fun?

"Is there really that much of a difference between a Magus and a wizard? Magus is just another word for it, right?"

Canon!Harry tried to see the difference between the two without it being explained, and failed.

"Of course there's a difference. Most Magi would agree that there is no good or evil, just power and those strong enough to use it. Wizards are either 'Light' or 'Dark'. From a wizarding standpoint, almost all Magi would be 'Dark', me included."

Canon!Harry stopped listening after hearing about 'power and those strong enough to use it', which sounded rather close to what Voldemort once said.

FG!Harry was still trolling Canon!Harry, and almost started laughing.

"You're Dark? There's a version of me that's Dark?"

"I'm more of a Grey than Dark, but yes, I am . . . considerably Dark."

{Now, remember, all 'Dark' people that Canon!Harry has met, except Snape, have tried to kill him. - KrazyCay}

"STUPEFY!"

Canon!Harry shouted as loud as he could, while FG!Harry dodged easily.

"That's rather rude . . . I know just where I'll put you."

FG!Harry smiled and vanished.

Canon!Harry looked around while using Homenum Revelio, and saw nothing.

Then he heard a voice, out of nowhere.

Nobody was in sight, so where did the voice come from?

"I beg of you . . ."

"Is anyone there?"

Nobody replied, but the voice continued.

"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"

At this point, Canon!Harry had the idea that his infamous Potter Luck was acting up again . . .

He was thankful, though, that it wasn't Halloween.

Every year, bad stuff happens on Halloween.

"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"

Canon!Harry made preparations to apparate.

The three P's, none of which he remembered, were dismissed.

"Answer to my guidance!"

Canon!Harry apparates with a CRACK.

* * *

Zelretch was amused.

Zelretch was very amused.

* * *

{I am not Kinoko Nasu, J.K. Rowling, or Noboru Yamaguchi. Therefore, one can safely assume that I own nothing. Just putting that out there for future reference.

Also, I read the reviews for chapter 297. . . Wtf? I'm a decent author (basing on fact that I got a review that wasn't a flame)?

Wow . . . I'm shocked, honestly.

For reference, Canon!Harry will be written as Cannon!Harry. FG!Harry will be written as FG!Harry.

Canon!Harry's done for. - KrazyCay}

(P.S. Sorry to burst your bubble, dude, but you are not decent, you are an amateur writer. Don't get me wrong, I understood what you want write ( at least the gist of it) but your grammar is bad and needs better work. So yeah, not flaming you or anything, just criticizing and humbling your ego a bit - roughstar333)


	299. Nemisis

_Nemesis By Lonewolf685_

* * *

Blackwing's workshop was one of the most secure repositories of knowledge in the entire multiverse, though Strange's Library and the TARDIS were still leagues ahead, much to his chagrin.

Reinforced with the most advanced technology and potent magics the traveler of worlds could find, it wouldn't be unreasonable to call Harry's lair impenetrable.

So Harry felt he could be forgiven for his _minor _meltdown, because upon entering, he not only discovered his tables upturned,

His mecha was crushed like tin cans.

Papers burning, and the words '_MADE IN CHINA'_ keyed into the side of Prismarad.

The Girl's were due for a new house anyway.

Rising from the ashes, Blackwing glared at a figure with his face and clothes sitting lazily at a bizarrely untouched Kotatsu.

"That was a low blow."

"What can I say? I know where to best hit myself." The other Harry stretched over the heated table.

"Besides, you memorized everything, so burning your research won't screw with the timeline too much."

"Don't suppose you want to tell me when I master time travel?"

"Spoilers~"

* * *

(P.S. So yeah time traveling shenanigans happen I guess. Say, will you continue your "Shirou no Uta" story, Lonewolf685? - roughstar333)


	300. Well of Souls

_Playing With The Well Of Souls By Lonewolf685_

* * *

Harry thought it would be interesting to see who he could pull up from the well of souls.

The results were . . . _mixed._

* * *

_Cu Chulainn_

* * *

The Irish Demi-God took one step into Harry's mindscape before he was tackled by a screaming DoD.

"DADDY!"

He was beginning to regret thrusting his spear into the young Potter, especially when he saw a grinning Tyrant approach with her blade raised high.

"What's up Pops? Figure we gotta catch up on a lot of father daughter bonding, so let's skip the catch and get straight to rough housing!"

Serial stood to the side, patting a sobbing Harry.

"It is alright. We still love you too, mother."

* * *

_Durga_

* * *

"You aren't worthy of summoning me." The Hindu Goddess immediately told an incredulous Harry.

"Umm, can I ask why? I'm strong enough to take on Leviathan, for Root's sake."

Her face was decidedly unimpressed.

"Oh? My last champion fought magical Nazi mecha, a Persona wielding doomsday cult, and a demonic invasion with nothing but a friend, fists, and throwing knives and not using an iota of my power."

Durga then dropped the metaphorical microphone before descending into the Well.

"Call me when you do something with your life like Yukino did."

". . ."

Tyrant whistled appreciatively at the gaping Origin.

"She really had the disapproving mother thing down."

* * *

_Scathach_

* * *

_"_So, I hear you kicked the brat's ass."

"Brat?" Harry questioned.

"Oh I am so using that next time I see Chulainn."

The Queen of the Land of Shadow produced Gae Bolg from out of her wide brimmed hat.

"To honor this achievement I offer a choice of rewards. Would you like the friendship of my spear or the friendship of my thighs?"

". . . I'm getting screwed either way, aren't I?"

Tamamo would later curse not being the first one to leave Harry walking funny.

* * *

_{ Think I played too much Persona 2 for the Durga and Scathach bits. Oh well, Omake 300! - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. CONGRATS ON GETTING CHAPTER 300 ! - roughstar333)


	301. Tsundere Saber

_Tsundere Saber By Lonewolf685_

* * *

"When I sent out my challenge, you were not the Servant I expected. . ." Lancer trailed off, his spears hanging limp in his hands.

Before him stood a girl who couldn't have been older than fourteen, with wild hair colored like fire.

Clad in a form fitting, red jump suit, she shook an indignant fist at the Irishman.

Beside her was an incredibly effeminate man in black and purple who just looked exhausted being in the former's presence.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She shouted with a hint of a German accent.

"I'm one of the strongest, smartest, and most regal Servant classes. Are you blinded by my greatness, idiot?!"

Lancer's eye twitched, the only sign of his irritation.

"You're ego perhaps, but I don't even see a sword that would indicate you are, as you imply, a Saber."

Harry blanched and rapidly made himself intangible.

"Now you've done it."

"That's it! It. Is. ON!"

The ginger raised her fist high. "Unit Two, _launch!"_

* * *

Rider stared with wide eyes as the ground parted and a crimson giant with four eyes rose from beneath the shipyard.

It drew an oversized box cutter from a shoulder pylon before glaring at a terrified Irish man.

"I want one."

* * *

_{ The Saber is Asuka from Evangelion. Could have used Harry just summoning Unit 1 as a Saber, but figured she wouldn't feed the harem as well. - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. so for those who are confused easily, this omake is based on the 4th Grail War - roughstar333)


	302. Team 7

Team 7 by Lupine Horror

* * *

"Team Seven will be: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-" Iruka read out, before being interrupted.

"YES! True love trumps all! Beat that Ino-Pig!" Sakura calling out to her rival.

"And Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka finished.

"Your Sensei will be Hari Kurotsubasa."

He then went on to read the rest of the teams and jounin senseis, before rolling up the scroll.

"If you'll all wait here, your senseis should be along shortly to come and meet with you." He said, before leaving the room.

Very shortly, jounin started wandering in the door, until there were only three teams left.

The door opened, and everyone looked up, only to see a kid with long purple hair enter, looking barely older than they were.

"This room is for team assignments, pretty lady." Kiba winked at her.

"I'm afraid you must have gotten lost, but I could-"

"Enough, Inuzuka." The girl cut him off.

"I'm Hari Kurotsubasa, jounin for Team Seven. Would they follow me, please?"

That shocked them, that this little girl was their teacher, but Team Seven followed all the same.

Before they got out of the door though, Hari turned back to the two other groups.

"By the way, if you want some blackmail on your senseis, take a camera round the back of the Asahina Cafe, where you'll find them making out." Hari grinned.

_'That'll teach Kurenai to try and put me in a dress again!'_ He internally cackled.

* * *

"Right, so, I'm going to be your sensei, and you're going to be my students. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourselves to get things going?" Hari asked, once he'd lead them to a quiet, little out of the way, restaurant.

"Um, what do you mean . . . sensei?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Name, likes, dislikes, a goal for the future, and perhaps what you're best at?" Hari shrugged.

"Would you mind going first, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Sure thing." Hari replied.

"Let's see. To start with, you can call me Hari if you want, Hari-sensei, whatever, I don't really care. I like dark colours, snakes, spiders, and interesting stories. Dislikes . . . hmm, I'm not fond of strawberries or prawns, and irritating whiners. A goal for the future would be to stop the females I know ganging up to try and put me in a dress, and to revenge prank B for a certain incident that shall not be named. I'm best at Genjutsu, but I prefer using other methods of fighting. Now, how about you next, the dark and gloomy?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There aren't many things I like, and a great deal of things I dislike. I have two goals in the future, to restore my clan, and to kill a certain man. I am good at both Taijutsu and Ninjutsu." The dark haired one said.

"Pinky, you next." Hari stated.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like - Kyaaa OW!" She had looked at Sasuke before squealing, only to have Hari launch some kind of ninjutsu at her, a black ball of energy that had smacked in the head.

"That was annoying and unnecessary, don't do it again." Hari replied bluntly, his sensitive ears twitching in protest at her high pitched squeal.

"Okay, sensei." Sakura replied.

"I don't like Naruto, he's so annoying all the time, and . . . I'm really good at academics, but my physical conditioning could be better." She told him honestly, knowing that her own file said she lacked stamina, having sneaked a glance the other day.

"As a goal for the future?" She turned to Sasuke and was about to squeal, before the throbbing in her head reminded her that might not be a good idea.

Instead, she just went bright red.

"Okay, I think we all know what you mean." Hari sighed.

"Orange, you're up."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" He said.

"I like Sakura-chan, ramen, Jiji, and being a ninja. I don't like the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. I'm going to be the Hokage one day, and I'm. . . really good at pranks and stealth!" He finished.

"Okay, I've got something to work with then, provided you pass my test." Hari mused.

Seeing their looks, he elaborated.

"The academy exam proves you have the bare minimum skills a ninja is required to have, but each jounin sensei will give their potential genin team a further test, as we need to know you can handle the pressure. My test will take place tomorrow in training ground forty-three, at six am. If you fail it, you either get sent back to the academy, or snatched up by a specific branch of the village. Sakura, for example, would likely get poached by the Hospital, due to her high chakra control."

"What sort of test will we be getting tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, wanting as much information as possible.

He needed it to pass this test!

"Well, it won't be testing anything you've learned so far." Hari told him.

"Instead, it will be testing other things, such as how you react to a combat situation, if you can keep cool under pressure, _how_ you use what skills you have, and what decisions you make in certain situations. I think it fair to warn you, the pass rate is roughly thirty percent, so be careful, and use your brains and _think_ about what criteria I might be judging you by."

They fell quiet as food began to arrive at the table.

Occasionally, one of them would ask a question of their sensei, which he would reply to, unless he refused, which he did with a few of their questions.

All three of them were surprised to find out he was older than he appeared to be, but not as shocked as when they found out he was actually male, despite being so pretty.

Still, all of their minds were just on the tomorrows test, and how they would pass it.

* * *

{There's been no omakes for a while, so I'll just write out the first thing that comes to mind. (PS: Next chapter was delayed, but is now at around 60-70%) - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. At last a new omake was written, praise the almighty Lupine Horror. - roughstar333)


	303. Self-Insert

Self-Insert by yttam500

* * *

Lupine Horror sat back in his chair and looked at his most recent chapter while frowning.

Out of all his talents, writing was one of his worst ones; not to say he was bad at it, he practically excelled at anything he put his mind to, but trying to convey what was in his head to his readers in a way that they would understand and enjoy reading was far more difficult that he had first thought it would be.

Still, it was rewarding and anything that made him put some effort into it was rare enough now that he was 21 and most things were starting to bore him.

He smiled faintly at that thought as he posted the latest installment and closed his laptop before heading out his room for dinner.

His last thought as he left, was that he was glad he had taken Liz's advice to publish his autobiography.

* * *

{This is the first piece of recreational writing I have ever done so its nowhere near the standard of the rest of the omakes let alone that I threw it together in 15 minutes but here it is - yttam500}

(P.S. Welcome to the ranks of omake writing, yttam500. I must say I enjoyed this omake as it was very meta, and can be very easy to imagine as well. Anyway, I got ask you guys (the readers), what are your opinion about the omake archive? What I mean is your likes, dislikes, you know the opinion on the omake archive.- roughstar333)


	304. Harem of DOOM

_Harem Of Doom By Lonewolf685_

* * *

Deep in the swamp that once was Harry's backyard, a Hall of Evil rose from the murky waters to house the pantheon of terror that was . . . _an harem!_

* * *

At the head of the table brooded a robed figure, all features concealed except for the very distinguishable features of fox ears and tail sticking out of pre-cut holes.

"I believe you all know why we are hear today." Said Tamamo, hands together in a perfect Gendo impression.

Medusa shifted her glasses.

"Is this another attempt to declare yourself "Harry's one and only spouse"?"

The fox withered under the glares of every other super powered woman in the room.

"No no, I've learned my lessons."

_But I'll be damned if the bloodsuckers hold a monopoly on all the nookie!_

"But this is a matter that affects all of us. I speak of course of Harry's inability to realize we all want to jump his bones. Too long have we gone without acting like a proper harem!"

"Damn skippy!" Cried Arc, ignorant of everyone evidently facepalming, save Alt and V.V. who weren't invited for obvious reasons.

"So I have called together this meeting of the Harem of Doom to try and brainstorm a way to get Harry to notice us as woman! Any ideas, ladies?"

Liz jumped to her feet and slammed her palms on the table.

"What if . . . we jump him?!"

Everyone seemed to consider it till Medusa coughed into her fist.

"Ahem, did we all forget his views on rape, or what we're still doing to Draco for _trying _to touch my sisters?"

A collective hiss of sympathy pain rang out.

Sure, it was Draco, but they were still amazed he hadn't died yet.

"He wouldn't do that to-"

"Need that I also remind you of Zelretch and Sirius after they drugged Harry?"

Elsewhere, Zelretch paused in the middle of an attempt to summon Pokemon into the Clocktower in order to fight off the urge to cry profusely.

Archerko cackled as an idea struck her.

"Oh, what if we have an affair? If we make him think we're seeing other people, it might spur him to try and defend his harem!"

_And I've got Arturia, Chullain, and EMIYA on speed dial thanks to Harry's Old Man . . ._

While Archerko entertained her fantasies, Medusa once again had to interrupt.

"I've been sleeping with Ayako Mitsuzuri since the end of the fifth Grail War. He just wished me luck and asked when's the wedding."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"What's? I assumed you were all aware. She's been coming with me to the dungeon for months, even Sasha and Caren wish us well."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"I am Harry's aunt. Is it really so surprising I don't-" Medusa slumped forward, several dozen darts sticking out of the back her neck courtesy of Jackie, having melted out of the shadows with a blowpipe in hand and looking very out of breath.

"Thank you Jackie." Tamamo sighed as her sorta daughter dragged out the apparently treacherous gorgon.

"Now, do we have any ideas that don't involve rape or blasphemy?"

At that moment, the door burst open to reveal a flushed and panting Fran, who no one actually expected to come to an actual HoD meeting.

"Umm, guys, I, I just sl-slept with Harry!"

The room went dead silent for a moment before everyone threw themselves at her feet.

"HOW?!"

". . . I asked?"

* * *

Ayako Mitsuzuri was waiting in her girlfriend's room, her iPod drowning out the explosions coming from the backward, when a scantily clad loli materialized before the door.

Jackie scowled as she raised her blowpipe, intending on restoring the harem her mother was so proud of, one visit to the indoctrination chamber of doom at a time.

"Home wrecker."

* * *

_{One Day references anyone? And no, I have no clue where Jackie got a blowpipe, or how Tamamo got the lair from the Loopers who got it from Lex Luther. Adventures for another day! - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. And people say that men are perverts. I mean sure we think about sex, just not always. Anyway fun chapter, Lonewolf685. Kudos on the references though - roughstar333)


	305. What is BPWD

What is Beautiful, Powerful, Wise, and Divine by Lupine Horror

* * *

_"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"_

* * *

Harry blinked as he heard a voice call out from a suddenly appearing green oval portal of some kind.

He turns to the gold-skinned being next to him.

"Really, Fate?" He asks.

Fate shrugged.

"I was curious what would happen if you *ahem* 'got involved'. Besides, you fulfill the requirements more than the one she usually summons, don't you?"

Fate ran a hand through Harry's long purple hair. "You're **_Beautiful_**."

She purrs, before her hand falls to hover over where his corrupted heart lied. "You're** P_owerful_**."

Her hand rises again, this time to Harry's temple. "You're **_Wise_**."

She steps back and grins at him. "And, of course, you are _**Divine**_."

Harry groaned and palmed his face.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" He asks, before grumbling some more.

"Well, I am a little bored, and everyone else is busy right now . . ."

"So you'll do it?" Fate asks, getting right in Harry's face.

"Sure, sure." Harry waved her off.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Fate gains a somewhat mischievous smile at that. "Are you trying to tempt me?"

Harry simply leans forward, resting his head against hers.

"Perhaps." He murmurs, before taking two steps to the side and into the green portal.

* * *

_'Please, please, please, just let something appear, anything!' _Louise prayed, as her latest attempt at summoning a familiar resulted in her greatest explosion yet.

"Ha!" A student called out from the crowd.

"Once a Zero, always a Zero! Of _course_ she fails to even summon a familiar!"

Louise span around to shout a retort, but found the words wouldn't come, and she had to fight back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

_He's right!'_ Louise thought.

_'I'm nothing but a failure!'_

Those thoughts were stopped when she heard a thud behind her, like something landing.

* * *

Of course, the first thing Harry did when he appeared was analyse what situation he'd landed in, and being Harry, that meant he already deduced who was most powerful, who was likely to be trouble, what system of magic was used, and had even dived into a few minds, purely to learn their language, all before he hit the ground.

The one with the greatest reserves, it seemed, was the one who had summoned him, a pinkette loli, who had far greater reserves than even the second place, the elder human male.

Surprisingly, two students were very close behind said teacher, a busty redhead girl and a blunette loli.

_'It figures, that three of the four most powerful here are young girls, two of which look like they haven't even hit puberty yet.__'_ Harry pouted to himself.

_'Whatever happened to male superiority? I should start a movement! What to call it, the opposite of feminism? Masculinism? Nah, too corny, and both terms sound entirely too sexist in my opinion. Hmm, how about Equality for All? No, that doesn't work, I prefer to be rewarded for the effort I put into something instead of everyone being the same, that's boring. How abou- Oh? Is something finally happening?'_

Harry's train of thought stopped there.

It seemed the smoke was clear enough that the regular, mortal humans could finally see him.

Let's see, what were they saying about him?

* * *

"What did the zero summon?"

"A little girl?"

"She's a pretty thing, isn't she?"

"She looks younger than my sister, you lolicon!"

"Hey, you gotta admit, she's a hottie!"

". . . Okay, you've got me there, I _would_ tap that."

"I'd go to jail for that!"

"Dude, too far. Besides, is there even the same underage laws in this world?"

"What are you talking about? Are you breaking the fourth wall again?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, stop it, remember how hard it was to fix last time?"

"Okay, okay!"

"Still, she is attractive."

"Oh, yeah."

"Think Zero would mind if I took her for a ride?"

"Probably."

"Damn!"

* * *

_'Oooookay, on a scale of what is and isn't okay, that is not okay.'_ Harry thought to himself, before deciding to ignore them.

_'Maybe I'll castrate them and feed them their own genitalia later, if they give me a reason to.'_

Ah, it seemed his summoner was _finally_ doing something!

* * *

Louise stared at her familiar, which she had apparently summoned.

It was a commoner!

A pretty commoner, true, but still a commoner.

She looked at Professor Colbert with wide, pleading eyes.

"Mr. Colbert! This can't be right, I can't have summoned a commoner! Let me try it again."

"Sorry, Miss Valliere, but this is what you summoned, and I must ask you to finish the ritual." Colbert replied.

Louise narrowed her eyes, but obeyed, walking towards her familiar, eyeing her up as she went.

"You should be honored, commoner, normally a noble such as me would _never_ bestow such an honor on you." She growled, trying to assert her dominance.

Harry just raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching in amusement.

He cocked his head to the side as she raised her wand and began chanting again.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make her my familiar."

She leaned forwards to kiss Harry, but he leaned aside, and a casual backhand knocked Louise off to the side.

"I don't know what sort of culture you come from, but I sincerely doubt that a kiss is a form of simple greeting." He stated.

Louise froze, partly from the lovely, musical voice her familiar possessed, but more so because of her actions in rejecting her kiss.

"Fa-mi-li-ar!" She growled out angrily.

"You will be punished for that! Now, stand still and submit to me."

"Wow, dominatrix much?" Harry said, before blinking as he felt the air around his wrists and ankles solidify.

Looking up, he saw the older male human had his staff pointed at Harry, and was apparently casting magic to restrain him.

"Okay, there's 'kinky', and then there's this." Harry commented, highly amused at how Colbert flushed at the implications in Harry's words.

"I'm sorry, little one, but Miss Valliere did summon you, and so you _must_ submit yourself as her familiar, as is the way of things." The man said.

"And what if I don't want to be her familiar?" Harry asked.

"You're a commoner, I'm a noble!" Louise snapped.

"You should be honored to even be considered for this, _especially_ for a Valliere."

"So, basically, I don't get a choice?" Harry cocked his head to one side.

However, before anyone could confirm that, an almost visible aura of dread and malice filled the air, centered on Harry.

To Harry's surprise, however, instead of cowing Louise like he'd thought it was, she'd instead got right in his face and shoved her lips on his.

_'Gotta say, I'm impressed with her pluck.'_ Harry thought. _'_

_Perhaps I'll give her a chance or two.'_

However, as soon as they were somewhere more private, he would 'disabuse' her of the notion that she had _any_ control over him whatsoever.

Of course, he was looking forward to her reaction when she learned _exactly_ what it was that she had summoned, that could be quite interesting.

* * *

(P.S. I am not sure if I want this or "Not A Rhyme Dragon"( Chapter 391 from the first omake archive). I mean lets compare and contrast them both

Similarities: Both are lolis, have huge family issues, have A-cup angst, are related to royalty, are magically powerful, and have cute voices

Differences: One is a bullied, easily flustered, tsundere pinkette whose first reaction is always violence. When she is flustered however, she looks and sounds so damn cute. The other one is a traumatized, cold ice princess assassin who is so damn stoic. Yet when she melts, she is so damn affectionate and so damn cute.

Conclusion: Just do it, I don't care which - roughstar333)


	306. Child Escort

Child Escort by greysongarr

It wasn't often that he felt sorry for humans, but the crying child he held in his arms brought out a comforting personality usually reserved for only those among his family.

The Child was endlessly crying.

Whether he was awake or asleep, tears ran down his face, and with good reason thanks to the amount of Nightmares he received in his daily life.

Every attempt to end the Child's tears failed, even when reinforced with magic, so he merely kept holding the boy with the occasional word or phrase said.

The clock chimed midnight.

Then suddenly, everything became chaotic within seconds.

A battered creature of blue looking like a rabbit shaped into humanoid form peered into the room from the left door, a banishing charm sending it flying back with a screech and crash.

The door was softly shut as the creature came back.

Harry was unable to tell if it was behind the door or not for its lack of soul.

An hour passed by and the door was left open again, his attention split between the two doors in case the rabbit decided to come through either entrance.

A Lumos was summoned without a word or gesture, going over to inspect the left door.

Upon finding nothing, it floated towards the other door, illuminating the entrance and a creature similar to the first.

It was yellow and bird-like, and it too suffered from the fate the rabbit had earlier, being flung down the hallway with a crash, the item it held breaking into pieces as it hit the wall, before the door was closed.

He assumed it stayed around the door, with the footsteps coming to stop just outside the entrance, so he kept it closed for the moment and focused on the other door and behind him

A noise alerted him to something on the bed behind him, the Lumos orb streaking across the room to illuminate two little bears that fled immediately after being found.

A hand idly stroked the child's head as Harry kept keeping the creatures at bay, the clock struck four A.M. and the rabbit came back, rushing into the room only to stop at the sight of a staff leveled at it.

Dispassionate eyes hidden by the blindfold stared at the creature, a single muttered word slicing the rabbit's left arm off, another banishing charm sending it back into the hallway with both doors closing.

He felt the child trembling in his grasp, three words spoken to reassure the one he was protecting, "It's almost over . . ."

Surprise barely registered on Harry's face as he looked up and saw a larger version of the little bears standing over them.

For once he got a better look at one of the creatures, noticing the multiple rips and tears in the 'skin' revealing a metal skeleton, metal claws and white eyes.

The being reached for the child, then without warning the alarm went off, the bear stopping in place and fading away much to Harry's confusion.

The doors were let open from their shut state, the Apostle Ancestor getting up from his position on the floor and putting the Child on his bed, removing himself from the house for until the next night.

He had heard from the Child's brother that there was to be a party within a few days, and from what he felt was more than mere intuition, something bad was set to occur during that party.

What exactly, he didn't know nor would he attempt to change it.

All he wanted to do in this dimension was help the Child and simply relax, though he wasn't doing a very good job beyond allowing him to have fitful sleep.

* * *

A single Gold bear came on the night before the party, it was fast and persistent, having tried to get in somewhere between 10-40 times in the past three hours, somehow being capable of getting in the closet and having its head appear on the bed.

It was easily the largest of the creatures he had seen, and far more menacing to the child from the whimpers he gave off whenever it was close to entering.

The full attention of this body was centered around the bear and preventing it from doing its purpose, whatever that was.

Two Lumos orbs were in use outside the doors, each illuminating the hallway and giving warning before the creature entered the room, a third flew around Harry, occasionally sent either behind him or towards the closet to see if it was there.

It came through the right door, with less than ten minutes remaining before 6:00 A.M. arrived, clawed hands reaching to grasp the Child by the neck.

Harry caught the creature's hand before it could touch his charge, the being looking him dead in the eye as it tried to continue towards the Child.

Neither looked away from the other, then Blackwing decided to apply pressure, the limb he held crushed under the force.

It stayed where it was, eyes blank and no movement made toward pulling away or moving forward.

Then the beeping of the alarm sounded and just as the other Bear did several nights ago, it faded from view.

One last night . . .

One more night before he would leave for another place.

Hopefully nothing bad would happen during the party, even though he highly doubted that something wouldn't go wrong.

* * *

He sat next to the bed, staring at the Child that laid upon it with bandages wrapped around his head.

He knew something like this was bound to happen.

The older brother was an idiotic fool, but at least he was repentant of what he had done, not that it mattered for the Child.

One more night, then he could leave behind this place and its memories.

* * *

_{Made at three A.M. while listening to a song made for the game, I actually have time to write for once so that made me happy. The game should be easy to know, I haven't played it nor do I ever plan to, I just like the lore behind it. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. awesome writing as expected, dude. Anyway for those ignorant of the series, you should be ashamed of yourself. I mean there were so many hints in the omake. If you don't know the series this omake is based of (even if you reread the omake), the series is based on "Five Nights of Freddy", specifically, the fourth and latest installment (as of August 8, 2015 ) "Five Nights of Freddy 4" - roughstar333)


	307. Hail Harry

_Hail Harry! By Lonewolf685_

* * *

"Harry James Potter!"

_The-Boy-With-The-Harem _jumped in his chair, having been awoken from a brief nap in his library by a surprisingly angry Francesca, who apparently came straight from university, given that she was still carrying her school books.

Briefly he considered that her angry face was adorable before realizing he had never seen her so irate.

"Umm, don't you have classes right now?"

"That's Ir-irrelevant!" She blushed, apparently having never skipped class.

" I'm here because you've done something unforgivable."

Fran thrust forward a history book into Harry's face, opened to an enlarged, black and white photograph.

Harry noted the date in the corner was 1937 before attempting to look for what had upset Fran.

"I don't see . . . Oh. Oh _shit._"

Fran huffs in satisfaction before closing her book on WWII.

"So when were you going to tell me you mastered time travel?"

Harry paused in bashing his head against his chair.

"The bigger question is why am I standing with _Adolf Hitler and Tamamo!?"_

* * *

Soon, my Furher, the furry Master race shall rule the world!" Tamamo cackled with glee.

"And then all shall be down to yiff! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Future Harry blanched.

In hindsight, he really should have curbed the harem's devious tendencies.

* * *

(P.S. Hindsight is 20/20 dude. For those who don't know, "to yiff" is basically to have sex with characters that have a combination of human and animal characteristics - roughstar333)


	308. In Company of Void

In Company of Void by greysongarr

Sand shifted as he walked along the bone-white desert.

He was acting like a younger child would rather than his normal behavior, for it suited this child's body he had made, even if the violet robe did restrict a bit of his movement.

He only allowed a fraction of his power to radiate from his form, for having an entire swarm of mindless masked creatures had soured his entry into the world and had made a perfectly fine body worthless.

He passed by another tree without leaves as he simply wandered without direction, just allowing his feet to take him wherever they wanted under the endless moonlit night.

He spent decades within the desert, not that he particularly minded, after so long spent in other places staying for days at a time.

It gave him time to 'perfect' his way of speaking and mannerisms for when he finally did find someone to talk to.

Regardless of, if he managed to find someone to interact with, it would be useful to be able to act like a child when the situation called for it, and even when he didn't need it, he would just have another way to prevent his boredom in the future.

Occasionally, he came across human-looking beings wielding katana battling the masked creatures.

He didn't care if they saw him or not, so he just ignored them, briefly having to 'fight' them several times, those he 'fought' usually sent back to their dimension as he would rather have them live and be there for the ending he had planned for this world.

Two times did he actively stray from his mindless wandering together with the debates and ideas he made with DoD, the first being when he came across what appeared as a black and white panther with a hole in the middle of its body, the second being a semi-bat-like creature spending its time near a tree.

During the first encounter he had simply felt the power released and went to investigate, having not found any near its level since his time beyond the Fool King in his domed land.

He had walked upon the panther consuming a meal, the creature looking up with aggression in its eyes and a bloody muzzle before it growled at him and spoke.

"Get lost, this is my kill and I'll kill you as well if you try to take any of it."

He let out a giggle before full-blown laughter left his lips, the 'panther' rising from its meal and padding over, anger gleaming in feline eyes, "What's so funny _human_?"

A twirl around before another giggle was let out, hands becoming folded behind his back and leaning forward slightly, smile wide as a reply was given.

"You being stronger than me is a funny thought Kitty-Cat, also there is not a trace of humanity left in me, so find something else to call me, kay Kitty-Cat?"

Surprise was quickly overwritten with anger at the apparent dismissal, a pounce avoided by vaulting over the feline creature, giggling all the while as he dodged the next pounce.

A swipe of claws was ducked under, a bite avoided by darting between the legs, hopping to stand on the creature's back and inspect the hole for a moment before he leapt back and cartwheeled away.

"You say you're so much stronger, yet all you do is dodge. Are you going to do anything, child?"

A giggle and an outstretched hand was his answer, the smile starting to infuriate the 'panther' before an immense pressure settled on his back sending him crashing to the ground, a 'crater' of sand forming underneath the creature from the force produced.

Just as suddenly as it happened the pressure disappeared, the child looking from above with a curious look before jumping down and sliding to the 'panther', ending up next to it and climbing atop the body before sitting down.

The child leaned forward to whisper a single sentence to the panther, his voice changing back to normal to the surprise of the feline.

"I'm much stronger, much older, and overall much better than I look, I'm just playing around in a body I created after discarded my old body . . . "

The voice changed back to its previous state of childishness before it finished, a single giggle sounding out at its very end.

"Do you want to play some more with me, Kitty-Cat?"

Slowly, the 'panther' rose from the ground, legs shaking from the effort after the force exerted upon his body, simply letting out a growl before stalking away with the child on his back.

Blackwing hummed softly before jumping off and walking alongside the Hollow.

Several months, or years it was hard to tell here without any form of telling time, passed by, the panther occasionally challenging him for a reason he wouldn't pry into, each time he had to expend a slightly extra amount of effort as the creature bettered itself fight after fight.

The second encounter was less eventful than the first, both he and the panther having walked up to a pure-white spiny tree and seeing another being of the same species as the panther simply 'sleeping' at its base.

It was almost pure white like the tree, part of the bone around its head broken and lying off to the side, the bat-like creature not stirring from its 'sleep' even as they reached some feet from it.

Blackwing walked directly up to the sleeping being, crouching to inspect it.

As it didn't even react to the proximity of a 'human', he shook its form with a single hand.

An eye opened almost lazily or as if it lacked purpose beyond simply existing, slowly looking over at the child, then at the panther before a question was uttered in a blank, dispassionate voice.

" . . . Are you here to kill me?"

A shake of the head from the child and a growl from the panther, the once-'sleeping' being sitting up and looking at the two that woke him up, once more asking them a question.

" . . . Why are you talking to me, a lonely empty Hollow?"

The 'child' put a finger to his mouth and tapped it once before smiling lightly, letting out a shushing sound before standing and backing away, twirling around once before stopping and looking at the creature.

"If you wish to not be lonely, you can always come and have fun with us. Kitty-Cat could use another person to play with, right?"

An indignant reply and pounce were the expected answer to the last question directed at the Panther, the simple reply from the newest being he met stopping the 'playful' exchange as he got up. ". . . I accept."

* * *

Time passed by both fast and slow, each day lived in the moment as was common in this place of endless sands and night, today being the first day they encountered something beyond the mindless creatures of the desert.

Three men dressed in black robes with a white haori found them one day wandering the dunes, the first having a fake smile and closed eyes, the other wearing a pair of goggles around his eyes along with an orange scarf, and the last having glasses and polite air around him.

For once Harry lost his smile, immediately making the two behind him wary of whatever was about to happen, especially as he held up a hand to stop them from following him before putting his act back in place.

Two of the men were talking with one another as he approached them, slightly skipping along while allowing Prismakreuz to form as a child-sized version in his hands, their conversation stopping as he got within hearing distance, the one with glasses raising a hand in greeting.

". . . rrancar . . . Hello there, I have a proposition for you and the two following you if you are willing to hear me out."

A giggle escaped Blackwing's body, his staff placed behind him with the left hand reaching back and grasping the cool metal, leaning forward slightly and eyes closed behind the cloth hiding them.

"Hi, no I won't listen, I just want to play around."

The blind one stepped forward bristling in anger at the causal brush off, the speaker of the three holding an arm out and stopping his associate before returning his attention to the boy, the playful air rapidly dissipating to be replaced with a cold indifference.

He was unable to use any more words before the staff was placed against the sands, a wave of force sent out the moment they touched, a dust cloud sweeping past them quickly from the unnatural wind.

The child spoke in his normal voice, void of any emotions or playfulness as he slowly picked up the stave and held it out pointing towards the other group, his left hand moving to the blindfold and grasping the area around his left eye.

"I have never bowed to another in my life, I will never submit to being ruled over regardless of whatever Fate has in store for me. I will not allow those I enjoy the company of to be shackled with chains, nor will allow I them to suffer or exist in a state of pain. If you believe yourself to be my better, then fight me _Shinigami_, are you confident in your sword's abilities?"

A moment filled with silence, broken by a sigh as the one that spoke reached for his katana, the ringing of the blade as it was unsheathed further breaking the silence before a single word was uttered.

"Shatter."

Nothing occurred after the word, no sound playing in the air, no shifting of the body or items, only the word uttered prior being an indication to something having happened.

The boy's hand pulled down the left side of his blindfold, the eye hidden behind it closed shut, followed by the hand moving to the other side and doing similarly, revealing the exact same picture underneath as the other side, the cloth hanging around his neck for the moment.

". . . Is that it,_ Shinigami_? I was expecting something… greater than an illusion."

A clang of metal on metal, the staff held across his back blocking the katana, the latter weapon's wielder widening his eyes as he came into view, the body near the other two of his kind shattering into pieces of glass.

A resounding shing sounded out as the man was pushed away, holding the staff out an orb of energy formed in front of the head, a mixture of this universe's form of energy and his own combination of prana and nature energy, the orb completely empty and only able to be seen by the violet outline that marked its shape.

The body in front of him moved to the right, moving at a speed most would consider faster than sight, his stave moved to point slightly right and up, firing near immediately and impacting something to the sound of shattering glass.

Nothing could be seen within the 'beam', the outline blocking all view for the three second it lingered in existence before fading away, revealing the battered man falling to the ground wounded with his sword impaling the ground next to his body, the arm that once held it nowhere to be found.

A half-second passed before he stood over the defeated being, blank eyes opening and looking down while the staff faded back to its place.

"_Vacío lleno cero_ ( Void Filled Cero) . . . Come back and attempt to beat me when you have something more substantial to offer than something I learned to beat easily after my second decade."

Another half-second passed and he returned to the side of his companions for this trip, immediately walking past them while putting on his childish persona and continuing to travel wherever his feet took him, uncaring of the three he had just met and their importance to the timeline of this universe.

* * *

_{While others may dislike it, I'm happy to be back at school, it means I finally have time to consistently write again. Other than saying that not much to say on the Omake. And before I forget, Vacío lleno cero as used in this translates to 'Void-filled zero'. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. while your gratuitous Spanish made me cringe, I like this omake, dude. Keep on writing as always. Also this omake is based on the series "Bleach" - roughstar333)


	309. Another Origin : SS Soldat

Another Origin: Schicksals Spielender Soldat by Lonewolf685

The harsh glare of fluorescent lighting went unbidden by the purple haired teen who curled upon herself within the confines of her cell.

Legs pulled to her chest and perched atop a metal folding chair, the daughter of the late Shiro Katsuragi maintained a silent vigil that none had been able to rouse her from.

So it was to none of her doctors' surprise that she didn't react when the door opens and an emaciated boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar is shoved inside.

He turns to door, only to find it slammed in his face, and sighs piteously.

"I'm not in England anymore, am I?"

Harry Potter, _the-boy-in-the-cupboard-who-happened-to-live_, noticed he was not alone in the room and seemed to press himself against the wall.

"So-Sorry, mamm, don't mean to disturb you, but t-they seem to be out of rooms and had to start doubling up."

The teen shifted her gaze to the stuttering boy, absently noticing how he flinched under her scrutiny.

"I-I'll stay out of your way! Trust me, I learned to be real quiet living with Uncle Vernon. You won't even know I'm he-here. . ."

And then Misato Katsuragi said her first words since staring upon the face of God and watching him slaughter half the human race.

"You're annoying."

* * *

Shinji Ikari's first thoughts upon entering Tokyo-3 was that he must have arrived during some kind of air show, on account of the swarms of VTOL aircraft buzzing about.

Maybe he arrived during an earthquake, because the city was evacuated and the ground certainly shook.

Upon seeing the giant looming in the horizon, he hoped they were shooting an absurdly high budget Godzilla remake, but quickly dismissed that.

He would sooner believe an actual monster was attacking Tokyo before there being a Godzilla movie that didn't rely on bad CGI.

Then, a passing VTOL is speared on a pink beam of light jutting out from the giant's palm before it turns, the three holes of the avian mask on its chest centered squarely on him.

"Oi!"

The squealing of tires preceded a blue Renault Alpine screeching to a stop between him and the lumbering colossus.

Then a dark haired Englishman in a beige NERV uniform sticks his head out of the window, while a buxom woman in a black dress and bomber jacket sits at the wheel.

Shinji reaches into his pocket and produces a photo of the people supposed to meet him at Tokyo-3.

It featured the man before him, with a buxom purple haired woman leaning on one shoulder and a blonde on the other, while a scruffy looking man struggles to hold the camera steady and stay in the photo himself.

Flipping it over the photo was dated 2006, with the words 'Neo Orleans with Rits, Misato, Harry, and Ryoji 'Superspy' Kaji.'

"Ah, good times on New Bourbon Street." Harry Katsuragi sighs dreamily, snatching the photo before hiking his thumb towards the back.

"If we live through this, we might take you sometime, but for now _GET IN THE CAR!"_

Needing no further prompting, Shinji wrenched open the backdoor_. _

After diving inside with all the grace of a fish on land, _the-boy-who-mustn't-run-away_ came face to face with a brown haired boy around his own age with glasses and a look somewhere between deranged and constipated.

Kensuke Aida was salivating, his only regret was that Misato confiscated his camera when they picked him up from the shelter at the school in the name of operational security.

And it wasn't because his camera lens had a tendency to _wander _. . .

"So you're gonna be the one saving us?! Are you some kind of super soldier? Alien/Human offspring with psychic powers?"

Misato turned back to the passengers, not even decelerating to everyone's horror.

"Boys, I know you have plenty questions, but how about waiting till the we aren't being-"

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"

* * *

"You will pilot Unit-1." Came the dispassionate reply of Gendo Ikari to his son.

The purple and green God Machine stands silent before them, waiting for the one that will pilot her while the man with the pedobeard contemplates kicking puppies with a completely straight face.

Shinji glares futilely at his absent father before breaking away, fists shaking at his side in impotent rage.

"You send me away for over ten years and just expect me to come back and pilot a mecha I've even seen before at the drop of a hat? I can't do it! I can't pilot Unit-1 and I can't save the world!"

"We were aware this could be a possibility, so we have taken precautions. Lt. Katsuragi, Dr. Akagi."

The blonde woman Shinji recognized from the photo, though noticeably less inebriated, and Harry Katsuragi stepped forward with matching scowls.

Ritsuko produces a bundle from her lab coat that looks like a skin tight latex suit colored white and blue and hands it to the ,until now forgotten Kensuke, while Harry leans forward to whisper in Shinji's ear.

"If you don't get in the Eva, we will put Kensuke in there and we both know the gun-nut otaku is going to make Tokyo-3 look like Metropolis post Man of Steel. And. It. Will. Be. All. Your. Fault."

"You wouldn't dare." Shinji spat out, eyes wide with terror at the implications of letting Kensuke inside something as huge as Unit-1.

Harry sneered and drew his standard issue NERV sidearm.

"Hey Aida! How about you take this-"

"Father, I will pilot the Eva!"

* * *

Harry, Misato, and Ritsuko stood in the command center, watching as Unit-1 rose on it's magnetic rails, it's pilot suitably motivated.

"That was a dangerous game you were playing there, Harry." Misato said, her smirk betraying her own approval as she produced three cigars from her coat and passing them around.

Ritsuko pondered where Misato got Cuban cigars after the country was sunk following Second Impact, before shrugging and fumbling for her lighter.

"Though I do wonder how you knew Aida could feasibly pilot an Evangelion. Have you been snooping around my files?"

"It's not my fault you're password is your cats name." _The-Man-Who-Plans _flashes them his best lady killer smile, courtesy of Kaji's tutoring.

"Oh I love it when a plan comes together."

* * *

_{Harry Potter, having grown up with Misato in NGE, has no clue about or need for magic. Just a lot of luck, Yebisu, and maybe a positron cannon lying around to save the day. - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. I wonder how Shinji will develop character-wise with Harry in there. Hell, other things may have changed thanks to the butterfly effect of Harry being there. Anyway for those wondering what does the title, "Schicksals Spielender Soldat"means, it means "Fate's Gambling Soldier" in German. I decided this title because of the series this omake is based of, "Neon Genesis Evangelion". It is such because of the German motif names of some organizations in it, like "Gehirn","Seele","Nerv", or "Wille", which means "Brain","Soul","Nerve", or "Will" in German respectively - roughstar333)


	310. In Company of Void II

In Company of Void II by greysongarr

News traveled fast in both this dimension and that of the Shinigami's home of his appearance and the power he supposedly wielded, it was to be expected from the four-eyed man especially after what he had done to the man.

He was lucky he found the man's schemes amusing to watch unfold time after time, otherwise he would have done worse instead of simply partaking in the phrase 'An Eye for an Eye' for the damage Kitty-Cat sustained last time he came here.

Decades had passed since that day, he really needed an automatic way to tell time just for this dimension as it was near impossible to tell time unless you spent every day counting or marking it down, he got off track rather easily by that.

Regardless a long period of time had passed by before the 'hollow humans' decided to come after him, much like the mindless creatures and _Shinigami _had after the news had spread.

While intriguing, he was only here to have fun and play, hence the way his current body looked and acted, though he had made some adjustments since that encounter with the captains.

His regular blindfold hung around his neck on a constant basis now, their prior position replaced with a black 'bone-like' blindfold, he had also allowed a single 'bat-like wing' of bones to grow on his right side, the tips of the bones blunted rather than sharpened.

Beyond those two changes there was only the covering of bone centered around his lower neck, chest and back, bleach white their color instead of the pitch-black of the other two.

The only reason he had created the bones adorning him was so that he could frighten whoever he wanted if they proved capable of standing up to his childish body, though if there were any that had the literal power to do so, it would likely only be the one-eyed berserker and the substitute, he wasn't even sure if the latter existed yet because he stayed only in the endless white desert.

The two he had traveled with had changed very little, the only real difference being Kitty-cat had . . . evolved was the best way to describe it, after he had eaten his fill of the ones to come after them, he was humanoid in appearance, but largely remained feline-based as he kept his tail, paws, ears and pupil-shape.

He had only one thing to ask them now, one that would likely infuriate the four-eyed man and disrupt this timeline even more than he already had, something he knew Fate would have 'fun' watching unfold.

"What would happen if one of you were rip apart your mask?"

The question came without any prior warning, both Kitty-Cat and the Empty-Bat taking a short time before understanding the question, neither having the answer and simply staying semi-quiet and allowing the boy to continue.

"That's how the 'hollow humans' are being made, should we try to do it ourselves Kitty-Cat, Empty-Bat?"

This time he got somewhat of an answer, one giving a shrug before returning to his 'training', if you call casually slaughtering the masked beasts that ran from him, the other stepping forward and kneeling down to allow Blackwing to try.

Hands gripped the bone with gentleness, the left hand brushing over the material before applying pressure, watching with a smile as the mask broke easily without the Empty-Bat letting out a flinch, his form remaining the same beyond showing more of the pale skin hidden beneath the bone.

Nothing happened for a moment, then he stood up from his kneeling position and started to walk away, saying only a single sentence before he was out of earshot, "I shall return soon . . . do not wait for me if you decide to leave."

He waved at the back of the Empty-Bat, not bothered at all by the lack of a return wave, turning to the panther and skipping over, immediately upon reaching him jumping up and breaking a portion of the mask's right side.

His action was not . . . received well, judging by the cradling of the broken area, vehement cursing and the very angered growling sound coming from the creature.

"Why the fuck did you do that!"

A giggle and tilt of the head was his only answer at first, the boy vanishing from sight and reappearing further away simply twirling around in place, eventually stopping as the creature stormed up to him and spoke, "You gave your consent that I could do it."

A growl escaped the former feline as he picked up the child, still smiling despite what had occurred while hanging limply like a puppet cut from its strings.

A tsk followed by him being thrown to the side, a hand reaching for the ground before rotating the body and landing sitting down cross-legged, tilting his head slightly as Kitty-Cat stormed off, giving the same promise as the Empty-Bat had, the smile softening slightly before he continued on through the desert, confident in their ability to track him down.

Perhaps now would be a good idea to go play elsewhere?

Either the world of the living or the _Shinigami's_ realm would provide him some entertainment for a short while . . .

Perhaps he would get a bearing on where in the timeline he had jumped to if he went to the living first, then go play around in the land of the dead.

Perhaps he could find some interesting individuals to play games with, it was always fun to watch people react differently to the same game.

With his decision made, Blackwing allowed his body to slowly fade from view, leaving behind his companions and the white desert of the Hollows for a time.

Nighttime was in full bloom as he entered the world of the living, falling from above with a delighted laughter escaping him, the black 'wing' folded against his back to speed up his descent until he smashed into the ground still laughing.

With little time wasted, he hopped up the pieces of concrete scattered around the crater, letting out a pulse of this world's energy in an attempt to bring out some playmates even as he went out to search for some on his own.

Only two minutes passed before he found a weak creature, eviscerating it and letting the water it hid under run red, a yawn racking his body for the first time in a few years prompting him to sit down for a short while, idly humming and swinging his legs back and forth.

The child looked behind him when he felt two people start walking up somewhere behind him, watching with curiosity as the younger version of the substitute and the person he assumed was his parent or guardian walk along the river, the other child taking notice of him and walking over.

A giggle left him, getting up and stretching both his arms and 'wing' the young child stopping the moment the extra appendage was seen, actual words spoken to both him and the woman rushing to the young substitute.

"I think you will have a . . . fun-filled future, human child. I'm going to go play some now, I want to play with you when you get older, bye-bye for now."

Another giggle was let out, spinning around and skipping down to the water then out onto it, once more allowing his body to become transparent and disappear to somewhere else.

He appeared in the skies above the city, looking around in child-like wonder at the lights below him winking in and out of sight.

Sensing an insignificant presence, in relation to those who had a direct impact of this dimension's timeline, he allowed himself to fall back to the ground, left hand reaching to grab the 'wing' and pulling one of the bones out, a slip drip of his blood coming from the 'wound'.

Landing lightly in a crouch, Blackwing startled the _Shinigami_ he found himself behind with a simple giggle, lashing out to send the man's weapon flying out of his hand with a second slash moving diagonally and bisecting him, an expression similar to terror on his face.

Another pulse of this world's energy was let loose, stronger in density to try and attract those higher in the hierarchy of the 'good' spirits, the bone twirled twice before being socketed back into its proper place.

He waited three minutes and fourteen seconds before he was confronted with a small army of _Shinigami_, a pout on his face when he saw none wearing the distinctive clothing, the wing twitching slightly as he reigned in the substance making it up.

Once more his hand went to grasp a bone, tearing it out without hesitation to the spirits' apprehension, the pout slowly replaced with the playful smile common to this body, a single question uttered and left unanswered, "Shall we begin playtime?"

A single second passed, seventeen sprays of blood flying into the air, four from decapitation, two from bisection, seven losing at least one limb, and the remaining three gaining a slash wound across the chest.

Forty-five bodies flew back a distance from the child that hadn't moved a muscle since the question was asked, several trembling in fear at the ease of the killing while others felt anger take over.

He vanished from his spot, a cry of pain and shattering of metal alerting the cannon fodder to look towards their group's center, finding the child standing above a corpse slowly falling to the ground.

Giggling was let out, several swings of his sword hitting the air around him in an almost drunken manner, words let out simply to see how perceptive the fools were, "My_Wing_ made from _Black_ bone, ever-dripping with calamity and disaster. Won't you play with me a while?"

Only one among them went on to Heaven, but he decided to leave back to the desert when all thirteen captains began converging on him, leaving behind a district aflame in black without a single soul residing in the few buildings and a haunting laughter befitting of a child.

* * *

_{Should've posted this yesterday, got distracted by reality, fell unconscious... Don't really recall what happened in this that much... - greysongarr}_

(P.S. I think you ruined the "Bleach" timeline so much that it will never become canon ever again, dude. Anyway, nice change of events though, I wonder what will happen - roughstar333)


	311. In Company of Void III

In Company of Void III by greysongarr

Returning back to the white sands of his current _home,_ he wandered for several days before he met up with his two companions, both in forms befitting of a human carrying the weapon of _Shinigami._

Unfortunately they had lacked clothing . . .

That was something he would have to remember for the next time he decided along this similar path.

At least he had several pieces of clothing with him courtesy of Tamano and some of the other girls, so he didn't have to bear it for long.

Kitty-Cat was the first one he had inspected upon giving out clothing, light-blue hair and eyes, green marking outlining the lower eyes and the right portion of a jawbone made up his face, the hole common to his kind residing on his abdomen.

Empty-Bat was next to be looked over, black hair and green eyes with pupils like that of a cat, pale white skin and a helmet of bone residing on his left side, the hole appearing where it was prior at his sternum.

The clothing they were given was a mixture of white and black colored robes, the latter comprising the length of the sleeves in addition to the collar and hem while the former made up the rest of the fabric.

He had let them test their abilities against this body the moment Kitty-Cat asked, roughly twenty minutes after he had returned back to the endless desert, and had actually had to fight semi-seriously after the third wound in under two minutes from their tag-teaming.

Even if his playmates didn't get along as well as he may have hoped they would, they did work decently together, each one fast and strong in fighting with their swords despite their lack of experience wielding weapons.

As with almost every creature that lived in this dimension, they learned quickly in adapting to their new bodies, finding the strengths behind the humanoid form while Blackwing found their weaknesses.

Both were extremely fast, their energy attacks had become stronger.

Empty-Bat had a regeneration factor that worked so long as he had energy, and from the very end of their playtime they both kept the majority of their power locked away within the katanas named "Murcielago" and "Pantera".

In contrast, they weren't as 'strong' as others likely would be, for to release, they had to say a specific phrase followed by their sword's name.

They didn't do much for some time, mainly because they just wandered around the desert like before.

None of the regular creatures would come near them anymore and normally they would now flee well before they drew within a seventy mile radius.

Once more they let time pass by, breaking the monotone with playing around and testing his two playmates' limits, only one time coming across another individual(s) that interested him, that being Wolfie and his other half.

Nothing came of their meeting beyond allowing the two of them to experience companionship for a while, though he didn't really want to play with him that much, as an ally, he just wanted them to be _happy_ before they came across the four-eyed man.

Without any warning, the child opened up a Garaganta to the Living world, taking only a single moment to look at Kitty-Cat and Empty-Bat with a small smile before heading through, quickly followed by his companions.

Once more he arrived in the middle of the night high above in the sky, the moon shining its light down upon the humans and spirits below, one of the early events this world normally allowed to be changed taking place below him.

He let himself fall backwards, wing folding against his back and eyes closing behind their blindfold, several words left behind just as the portal let out the last two to enter it.

"I'm off to have fun, do whatever you want."

He caught sight of three figure primarily, one from the species his two companions once came from, the second the boy from before grown up several years, and the last being one of the _Shinigami._

Immediately after identifying them, he remembered the concept of stopping, unfortunately forgetting it and slamming into the concrete.

All three looked over at the noise induced by his crash, the sound of a child's laughter and popping of bones coming from within the smoke making the two intelligent beings grow uncomfortable.

A sweep of his wing blew the dust away, allowing the collected individuals to see his body, the human's eyes growing wide at the familiar figure from years ago 'drunkenly' walking out of the crater.

A yawn passed through the child-like being before he focused on the Hollow, disappearing from sight with only the piercing of flesh heard, the wing of black 'bones' impaled directly into the creature's chest.

Hands gently went between the bones and skin, staining with blood while the beast jerkily reached for him, a sharp movement resulting in both humanoid beings witnessing the death of the Hollow as it was torn in half.

His wing went back to its normal position, the left hand reaching for the outermost bone and pulling it from the socket, turning and beginning to skip over to the human.

Lightly, the right hand brushed over the bone, illuminating it slightly to where the joints could be seen, before plunging it into the boy's chest, keeping the childish innocence as he stumbled off the 'sword' clutching at the wound.

"Nice to see you again, hope you enjoy my present, it's much better than what hers would have been. Get better quickly, I want to play with you when everything comes to war, you are so much fun to play with especially after letting loose the 'evil' side!"

The bone was twirled once, let go of and allowed to spin through the air before being grasped again and re-socketed into the wing, a bow given to the other boy that now held a blade in hand, one hand still clutching the point where he was stabbed, then just as he had last time he left with a giggle.

* * *

They decided to stay for a few days in the Living world.

Kitty-Cat was pacing around while watching the battles with disinterest, growling occasionally while his hand repeatedly moved to the hilt of Pantera.

Empty-Bat watched with detachment and passiveness, moving and speaking only when needed.

Blackwing himself was distracted from watching the events the other boy took part in, for Petal Swordsman to come and take back his sister.

Almost an entire month went by without him showing up, and by then Kitty-Cat had grown restless enough to attack him the moment they came across one another, his wing catching the katana and allowing sparks to form before he pushed the once-Hollow away.

A blue orb of energy formed in the Panther's hand, released just as a pitch-black beam the width of a marble formed and fired in front of the child, both hitting one another and exploding as the beings fighting flew through the smoke, weapons grinding against one another with grins displaying enjoyment present.

Both the man and child leapt back from one another, near-immediately moving back to clash again in a flurry of blows, one of Blackwing's bones severed from the wing by a slash from Pantera, grabbed quickly and sending the other's blade off to the side with a single hit, raising the bone to point directly at Panther and firing another of his 'ceros' into him, sending the blue-haired man flying into the ground.

A trench formed as the once-Hollow carved through the ground, coming to a stop lightly breathing with a bloodthirsty grin in place, moving to stand up fully when he noticed the presence of the group Blackwing was 'interested' in.

The four combatants of their group gathered behind him while the fifth stayed back a fair distance, each one looking between the two fighting, about to intervene when the Panther let out a growl.

"Interrupt our fight and I'll carve each and every one of you into pieces, starting with the woman in the back."

The mentioned girl flinched while the rest backed down, most uncertain of what was actually going yet remaining alert in the case something happened.

The Panther rocketed back up to his companion, something similar to a sonic boom occurring as he passed through the air, metal and bone grinding against one another for a second before they lost contact with one another, resulting in another round of fast-paced swordplay, sparks and clanging flying through the air between and around the two beings.

A swing of the wing buffeted the Arrancar with wind, pushing him back slightly as Blackwing flew higher into the air, stopping just before the clouds and looking down with wing outstretched, sword unable to be seen from the moon positioned behind him.

A light dripping of blood made its way to the ground, the red liquid falling off the Panther's blade and left hand as he held it outstretched, wisps of blue appearing around the hand and mingling with one another in front of it, several drops of blood being drawn from the 'wounded' limb into the growing orb.

Words were whispered to the wind, heralding the release of the contained energy at the flying child, a response firing in turn as a 'normal' sized black beam came from the silhouette, both beams clashing for several seconds before the blue energy overpowered and 'ate' the black and keep going.

A child's laughter sounded out before Blackwing was engulfed in blue, the beam retaining its shape for eight seconds before destabilizing and exploding, silencing the sound and putting up a smokescreen around the 'kid'.

The Panther's smile lessened to a scowl when he heard the orange-haired boy shout something about killing the kid.

As if he was capable of killing Blackwing, he was the King, yet when compared to him, Blackwing was god.

Not that he would say it, the last time he had he had been subjected to a 'sparring match' that left him barely able to move, and the cold voice that didn't suit that body had told him not to call him that again.

Slowly, he turned his head slightly to the right, idly noting their reaction to the mask fragment before speaking.

"Would you shut up, I'm trying to enjoy myself against the kid and your whining makes it hard to think. We're fighting like this because the kid taught me this way, you got a problem with it you tell him and get your ass handed to you, Leave before you piss me off even more, I'm only tolerating your presence right now because he said you were a good fight with your Bankai and Mask, not even counting your 'evil side'."

Laughter once more sounded out, gentle and musical as the smoke cleared of its own volition, revealing the boy's body minus the left arm and 'sword', a look of genuine approval and joy apparent as it fell back to Earth, landing lightly and walking to his companion.

Words drew their attention away from the wound leaking black blood that hissed the moment they hit something not a part of him.

"Nice job Kitty-Cat, you managed to beat me this time without having to go Kitty-mode . . ."

'Kitty-Cat' turned back to face the one he followed, seeing the wounds and look and grinning, small amounts of bloodthirst and slight annoyance at the last word hidden within his eyes before standing stock-still with the next spoken phrase.

". . . Next time we play I'll take it up a notch and go Angel, I hope you and Empty-Bat are ready for that."

The last part was said innocently and with a childish giggle that those who didn't know were surprised between the meaning behind the words and the actual words spoken, the blue-haired once-Hollow staying still until the kid pulled on his arm, making him stumble forward before being dragged away by the 'child', off to find their last playmate and companion and simply wait for the battle to begin, this venture having been wasted with the captain's nonappearance.

* * *

_{Only going to do one more Omake for this,had no idea really what to do but didn't want to simply skip over a lot of the series so I made this. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. Looks like Soul Society is going to be rocked by its very core - roughstar333)


	312. MwH:Archives The Child

Messing with Humanity: Archives; The Child in the Chapel by Wa7tch1nK1d

**{Authors Note: The Messing with Humanity omake's take certain liberties when portraying historical events, then again this IS a mashup of the Homeworld, Assassins Creed ad Mass Effect Universes so that is probably expected. - Wa7tch1nK1d}**

* * *

Entry: [Redacted]

When I was younger, I found it quite fascinating to read history, not in the vein of learning for learning's sake, but for the exercise in analyzing the situation and figuring what I had to learn from it.

Needless to say, I had quite a lot to learn, both in success and failure alike.

Here I am in one of the most tumultuous eras in History.

Europe rages in war after war.

The Holy Roman Empire begins to show signs of what is to come, and in Italy, one who I have observed for quite some time, has finally taken center stage.

* * *

Benezia and the others stood; transfixed by one recording after another.

Little by little, the humans began to archive whatever was accessible, and a few particular recordings seem to have come to the attention of a fair number of humans.

The writing, it seemed, was translated as soon as the appropriate information had been taken from the local networks.

Which at first came as a shock, for the structure itself had responded to all attempts via VI to compromise its system by constantly responding with Prothean-based coding and defenses.

Once the VI's had capitulated, the structure had accessed the outer networks, and downloaded the appropriate language codecs.

The date before them showed quite clearly in Human language.

_August 1492_

The Humans of course had been milling about themselves quite quickly after that.

What little she could remember of their ramblings tended to fade off as their concerns later faded off into small nothings, but from what she could remember the year HAD been significant, she just couldn't quite remember WHY.

The holographic interface glowed; the particular date floating in midair.

After quite a few more minutes of chatting amongst themselves, the humans decided that, yes, they wanted to see this particular set of records.

Once all were in agreement, and all had been prepared, one tapped in the interface and upon further inquiry repeated that they wished to play the recordings,

The room afterwards came to yet another bout of flashing light, the lines came together, knitting the world around it to perfection, buildings came into being and voices drifted from the unknown to grace the ears of whoever deigned to sit and watch.

* * *

The same young woman from many of the recordings sat upon a barrel, content to watch the milling throng before her.

Those around her remained about their own business, though it seemed as if she had hidden herself, as many had passed before her to load supplies upon the vessels currently docked and none had made any effort to acknowledge her whatsoever.

She, for the most part, was content to occasionally bite from the apple in her hand.

_I have followed the rumors here, albeit quite slowly._ The lady's voice echoed throughout the recording room.

The work around her continued, men milled about, taking with them rope, food and what else seemed to be of importance.

Off not too far away lay three ships, two of which were smaller than the third.

Upon the helm of the largest of the three, one man stood, his gaze focused on a table he had his crew bring to him.

_Granted I never thought he would get this far, when Isabella of Castille had turned him down._

Her voice, which Benezia and the others had slowly become accustomed to seemed to comment on her various recordings one way or another.

"Cristoffa! Everything is ready!" a voice called.

The man at the helm nodded, before issuing a general command to those who were still milling at the harbor.

The work was now on double time, and the lady had now left the comfort of the barrel,for it was been taken aboard the ship in haste.

_He hopes to go east by sailing west. I have placed a probe aboard each of the ships; hopefully it will keep track of them well enough._

She watched as the three ships left the harbor, smiling to herself.

She turned around and made her way off, presumably to her next destination.

* * *

The room faded once again into white, before reforming in what seemed to be a more urban environment.

* * *

The Lady stood off to the side, accompanied by a hooded young man, before them a procession moved forward,

"That is the man you seek."

He sat upon his palanquin, content to wave at the crowd that gathered along the procession route.

The hooded young man, for the most part, glowered as the soldiers, priests and cardinals passed, though any further signs of aggression were held back.

"I know of him Ezio, this is not the first time I have had him in my sight." The Lady spoke, her movements never being short of graceful, she strode upon the stone pavement, careful to not disturb any of the passersby.

"Truly?" the now identified 'Ezio' replied.

The Lady nodded.

As she took seat upon one of the stone benches nearby, she continued.

"I was there when his uncle bestowed him his Cardinal's hat; He was the first to accede to Piccolomini during one of the previous conclaves as well, he has remained in the Curia ever since." She finished.

"That would mean-" The young man started.

"He's served five pontiffs Ezio, the first being his uncle." She said, her voice unwavering in the authority it seemed to emanate.

"It would be foolishness to take him on as of now." She added after she noticed that the young man before her had gone silent.

"But my allies-"He protested

"Are uncertain." She shot back, having stood up from her seat.

She moved forward, her eyes never quite leaving the young man.

"Lorenzo de Medici is dead, and though his son and nephew serve in the Curia, I doubt they share the same loyalty towards friends as Lorenzo did."

"Giulio and Giuliano share the same animosity towards the man." He shot back.

"And would they dare move against him now?" She asked, brow raised, her purple hair now fluttering in an nonexistent wind.

"Giuliano certainly would, and Giulio would throw in his lot in with his cousin." He finished with a nod.

"Be that as is may, He is still a newly elected pope, and from what I have managed to gather, he had enough in gold to bribe most of the conclave, and still be able to maintain his forces." She finished as well, noting the silence of her companion she started once more.

"I beseech you, Ezio." she began.

"The Blood may run stronger in you than in others, but even then I doubt you can take on an army, all I ask is that you wait."

The one before her nodded, before making his way elsewhere, he was halfway down a flight of stairs when she appeared in front of him,

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked making damn well sure to block his way, he for the most part seemed to weigh his options, and decided to answer.

"Lorenzo's other son has informed me, there is trouble in Firenze." He replied.

"Piero, Piero de Medici?" She asked, clearly surprised.

Ezio nodded.

"The new priest, Savonarola, has gotten his hands on the artifact." Ezio stated.

"Then I shall go with you." She said.

"I leave in a day." He stated, before going about his way.

* * *

The scene faded into white again, afterwards, before reforming amidst the echoing chants.

* * *

The audience found itself sequestered along a long hallway, within, the familiar red of cardinals robes all but filled the chapel.

Before them stood the newly elected Alexander VI, off in the altar before them, the constant repeating of latin chanting never leaving the air.

Above them the lady floated, barely illuminated by both what light remained of the day and by the faint glow of the candles within.

She disappeared, before reappearing near the Pontiff, whose staff rested not too far away.

Her eyes bore into him, as he stood resolute, reveling in his perceived victory.

If any indication of him having noticed her presence was there, he was good at hiding it.

Otherwise, his face showed no signs of recognition, nor did his gaze stray from the cardinals before him.

Her hand moved to grasp the papal staff, it having been left somewhere nearby.

Upon touching the gold, the staff glowed for but a moment, displaying lines that moved and wove like circuits.

_I have met Alexander, another Alexander of course, the one with the City that bears his name. He was a conqueror, noble in intention, kind to his friends and respectful of his enemies._

The staff glowed once more, though none paid heed, any light that might have briefly shone was drowned out by the smoke of incense as the censers were paraded about.

_You are no Iskander, you carry no such air about you._

Her work done, she nodded to herself before fading _through_ the walls of the Sistine.

Upon finding herself elsewhere within the Old Basilica, she looked down, before laying her hands on the stone beneath.

The marble below her glowed, as symbols unknown blazed across the stone, before revealing a small opening within the sacred structure.

_My Vault will not open to the likes of you._

Her voice spat, as she entered the small opening before bidding it to close altogether.

And with that, the recording came to its end.

* * *

**{For clarification , this isn't part 2 of the Archives, this is simply a small extra I had written. - Wa7tch1nK1d}**

(P.S. . . . Wait, what the fuck just happened then?! - roughstar333)

_[Omake is an extra scene meant to either bridge the gap between two parts, or to provide extra information, the story within the omake was based on parts of Assassin's Creed 2 if I recall correctly, the beginning was of Christopher Columbus preparing for his expedition. -greysongarr]_

**{You are correct grey, the latter part however is something the games never touched upon, it takes place before the Bonfire of The Vanities missions, it takes place in Rome, after the election of Rodrigo Borja (Or Borgia, whatever suits you) to the papacy (and yes according to a lot of accounts, there were a lot of monies exchanged). The event Ezio and Amethyst were watching was Rodrigo's Coronation Ceremony, which took place in August 26th. The things Amethyst mentioned were true (or at least as true as the accounts I have read are)**

**Rodrigo was made Cardinal by his Uncle, _Pope Callixtus III_ (_Alfonso de Borja_, the only other Borgia pope) in 1456, twenty years before his appearance in Florence in the beginning of Assassin's Creed 2. He participated and was instrumental in the succeeding four papal elections, as written and mentioned by Amy, though never expanded upon or mentioned in detail, he "was the first to accede to Piccolomini" that is to say, he was the first to switch his vote to elect _Enea Silvio Bartolomeo Piccolomini_ who would become Pope _Pius II_, the pope who came after his uncle. Even without the bribery I for one think that Rodrigo would have become pope anyway.**

**I will write other non-numbered extras for the Archives of course, they would definitely brush upon the events of the Assassin's Creed games.**

**on what i mentioned during the part with Cristoffa, Isabella of Castille did turn him down, he was near the edge of the city, leaving in what i think would have been depression when one of the palace guards brought him back, Ferdinand was the one to decide to bankroll his little venture. - Wa7tch1nK1d}**

(P.S.S. OH, I see what happened then, thanks for the clarifications guys. - roughstar333)


	313. In Company of Void IV

In Company of Void IV by greysongarr

It felt like a long time passed by, even though he and his playmates knew otherwise, simply waiting for the battle Blackwing was preparing to make for the end of this world, the one and only time he would willing call himself a God in this world.

He didn't watch the orange-haired boy anymore, there was no real reason to since he wouldn't let loose the 'evil side' until that final day.

That and he simply bored him with the somewhat repetitive fights they had, only changing slightly in the way they were beaten.

Kitt - no . . . today was the last day he would see them in a long time and they had stayed with him despite his childishness, so he should at least call them by their given names for once instead of a nickname, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had kept playing with him throughout the time between the last meeting with the Substitute and today.

They were gathering . . .

It was almost time to allow the world and the various individuals living in it to witness the world's ending.

After all, regardless if he denied it, he was Calamity, the avatar of Death and Fate.

He would be the herald of the world's ending again, just as he had countless times before and countless times to come.

* * *

There was many more combatants than he was used to seeing, the whole of the four-eyed man's army, though he no longer had on the glasses so it would be hard to call him that, had come out to play, while nearly the entirety of the _Shinigami_ had come out to fight them, the only ones that interested him in the slightest were the Espada, Captains and . . . Ichigo was the boy's name if he recalled.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both went in different directions, the latter hoping to find someone that could give him a good fight, while the former simply wandered the battlefield, defending himself while seemingly searching for something.

Blackwing simply proceeded to watch with the same smile he normally kept as the leaders attempted to clash, one using an illusion to get away, though it was quite funny that he seemed to cover his still-missing arm with an illusion . . . or perhaps it had healed somehow, like with the orange-haired girl's power?

Either way he simply watched the old man prove ineffective against the former captain, the flames unable to hit anything from the web of illusions,as it spun round and round their wielder.

A laugh from the 'child' drew quite a few eyes to him, several looks of confusion from both sides' soldiers and officers, indifference from the old man while the former captain looked over with a blank look, rage hidden deeply within the brown eyes making him giggle.

"Hi again four-eyes, do you want to play again? I won't take your arm away this time if you want to, just the rest of your body." He spoke quickly, not enough to be incapable of being heard, but enough that it took a short time to comprehend, a scowl forming on the younger leader's face as he heard the hated voice, second only to the one the child used when 'angry'.

A blur, then the clanging of metal striking only heard by two, the rest going back to their fights, the only exception being the Head Captain, the rebel _Shinigami_ attempting to cut through the black bone of the wing, thrown away without any care given.

A cut across his chest was unexpected from the old man, the katana slicing through his body and sending droplets of his blood flying, moving back slightly caused the rebel to attack as well, the latter's blade emerging just to the left of where a heart should be.

Both his hands reached for his wing, pulling a bone each, the right instantly stabbed backwards missing his opponent by a long distance.

"You're both double-teaming me, that's not fair. . . Oh well, that just makes it more fun for me! Also…" His two opponents both readied themselves for whatever the boy was about to do, the crazed smile the old man saw would have sent a shiver down the spines of lesser beings.

Both were confused as the left bone was brought up to the throat, the right held out pointing towards the heart.

"I don't want to play with the weak."

The voice returned to its normal pitch, a slight amount of surprise hidden by the Head Captain as he heard the tone, a slight glance turning surprise to shock as the lesser _Shinigami_ and Arrancar held their blades in a similar manner, fear prevailing as they realized they weren't in control of their bodies.

A slash and stab, then silence invaded the fake town.

Bodies were falling to the ground, slamming against the pavement with sickening thuds and shattering steel, with only the Captains, Living and Espada remaining among those alive, most showing clear fear and shock at the display, even Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Seven pillars of flames rose from the ground without warning, nearly on top of one another as they shot up and through Blackwing, the roar of flames drowning out all noise in their rage, though they paled in comparison to the anger present upon the old man's face.

The fire lasted for over two minutes, not fading in the slightest as time passed, a single noise rising above the crackling that chilled the bones of those who heard it.

Laughter.

That of a child sounded out from within the pillars of fire, a black slightly-human shape moving through the red and orange, growing clearer as time passed until it was the shape of the child, parting through the fire and revealing a body unblemished and unscarred from the shikai's ability.

The laughter faded to giggling, a shout capturing his attention just before a flurry of petals hit him, knocking him back into the rapidly dissipating pillars and rending apart his chest before two swings sent them scattering.

He slowed down to a stop, a shadow above him causing a look up, only a great fist being seen before he went rocketing into the ground, an explosion of debris and smoke rising from where his body landed.

Blood soaked the ground beneath him, hissing as they ate away the rock and infected the earth with one of his many curses.

Jerkily, he got back up, bones popping as he did so, checking his body for the amount of damage, not the least bit surprised at the injuries he had gained, and letting a small smile out amidst the smoke.

He heard them continue to fight, Grimmjow fighting against the praying-mantis hollow . . . Nnoitra, while Ulquiorra fought Ichigo, both in their first release form and uncaring of what had befallen him, they knew better than to worry about him.

His wing beat a single time, cracking the ground and removing the smoke from where he had fallen, the three Espada and seven Captains facing him looking up sharply the moment he reappeared, each either having their form or shikai released, some of the latter having the Bankai out already.

They were taking him seriously in this game, he should probably do the same however slightly just so he wouldn't have to lose this body just yet.

Actually . . .

Let them kill it . . .

They all grew confused as the 'swords' were replaced back in their proper spot, the Berserker flying up from the ground with zero warning, slashing at and through the body without any drop of joy seen in his features, slightly surprised by the lack of resistance he had come to expect from Hollows and Arrancar, cutting it in two, the smile still in place as it dropped to the ground.

A thump was audible enough for every combatant heard it, both the companions of the boy having an expression of shock, or in the case of the Bat the widening of eyes, as they saw the 'corpse' of their playmate.

Several seconds of pause before the Panther grew angry, and before he knew it he was shouting towards the 'corpse'.

"Don't tell me you were beaten that quickly kid! Where's your power you kept locked away, the strength you pounded into me and Ulquiorra every time we played! I'm the King, aren't you going to show me and the rest of those here the power a God wields!"

All but the Bat-Hollow grew confused at the words, further enhanced by the single sentence spoken by the Vasto Lorde.

"Get up. Fill me and those around us with something other than despair . . . "

Once more laughter called out, the same haunting laughter that chilled their bones previously, their gaze looking towards the destroyed body, surprise forming quickly as they saw another body similar to the child's in every way next to the bisected corpse.

"If that's your wish Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, let the world know once more the presence of a God upon its surface . . ."

His hands went to the opposite shoulder, looking as if he was hugging himself, the wing joining in and wrapping its length around him in a comforting fashion, two words spoken with a gentle quiet as the laughter faded to nothing.

"Embrace . . . Desatre(Disaster)."

Nothing happened for ten seconds, the _Shinigami_ and Arrancar shifting somewhat nervously as they waited, none able to see the changes taking place on the boy's body nor seeing an increase in his energy level.

The blindfold began to melt away, 'tears' of his blood falling down his face as it continually dissolved back to reside in his body, a slit appeared in the front of his robe, allowing his chest to be seen, along with the hole where his 'heart' resided, unseen for the moment, the liquid from his blindfold making its way to drip into the empty cavity.

They fell and hit the 'heart' he allowed to become his first release, slowly bringing it back into color before it beat twice, a spray of his blood erupting from his left back, forming into another wing similar to the right.

His hands reached for the blindfold he cherished more than anything this world and countless others had to offer, bringing it up to his eyes and retying it, still keeping his eyes hidden from view before looking back up at the sky and those he faced.

The words he spoke to the lesser _Shinigami_ several years ago returned as he tilted his head to the side, calm tinged heavily with happiness being the tone he spoke with, "My _Wing_ made from _Black_ bone, ever dripping with calamity and disaster . . ."

No warning was given, only the sound of something piercing through flesh, eyes wandering to see both wings stabbed through the Petal-Swordsman's chest, blood beginning to drip from the ten wounds and his mouth, one set of bones drawn from their prison, a slight cracking heard as he turned and flicked off the man, sending him crashing into the ground.

The berserker came at him, one of his fae blades appearing in his left hand and blocking the blow, a calm smile in place reminding the man of the one who held his name before him, the battered blade sent flying off in the man's grasp while several fast cuts covered him, sending him back slightly bleeding from each while starting to breathe lightly.

The blade came up, wisps of black colliding in front of it as his head tilted to the side, a second all it took a giggle leaving him before simply stating the technique's name.

"Cero."

A sound akin to an explosion ripped through the air along with the black beam, engulfing the man completely and moving past where he was, exploding off in the distance with a pillar of pure black rising up into the sky.

The energy dissipated, showing Kenpachi scarred in second-degree burns with his head bowed, steam rising from his skin as time passed by, both hands resting on the hilt as the remains of his eyepatch faded into embers, flames licking the edges of his haori and robes.

The spirit's head slowly looked up, surprising the being at the amount of pure hatred and rage within the man's eyes, raising the katana above him and holding it, "I'm not going to fight you . . ."

All who heard those words spoken were surprised or frightened by the deathly calm voice of the berserker, none including the head captain able to comprehend a Kenpachi losing his lust for battle.

". . . I will always hate you for taking away the single most important piece of my being. I'm going to kill you !"

The man let his blade fall, yellow energy cascading from the blade in a straight line and impacting against Blackwing, dragging him with it as it crashed through building after fake building, both stopping after thirteen structures were blown thrown, all manner of cuts and ruptures making their presence known upon Blackwing's body as he got up from the hit.

Zaraki kept walking towards him, a horizontal slash sent his way allowing the building's top remains to become separated from their bottom halves, the fake blade he held blocking the blow at the cost of its 'life', shattering into motes of prana the moment the force hit it.

Blackwing watched in somewhat childish awe as golden light engulfed him, continuing to walk rather than simply run or use one of the techniques improving one's speed, parts of the building close to him disintegrating from the power he radiated outwards.

Two copies of his fae blade appeared in hand, both simply used as a formality against a fellow blade-user, the sudden appearance of an ice dragon aimed at him disappearing just as quickly as his opponent aimed a cut at it, shattering the ice from the blow despite the distance between them.

The Berserker _Shinigami_ looked upwards towards his 'allies', in particular that of the one still appearing somewhat child-like despite being a captain, once more speaking in the voice that didn't suit him, "Any of you interfere again, and I'll kill you on the spot . . . this is only my fight for now."

A bestial roar echoed throughout the fake town, many of the observers looking towards the source of the noise just as the 11th Kenpachi dashed forward, the fake blade brought up in time to block the two-handed strike that shattered it into prana on impact.

Another sword took its place near-immediately, both hands bringing up their weapons to combat the unnamed zanpakuto, once more breaking apart to be replaced, their exchange not changing for some time as the _Shinigami_ simply attacked relentlessly.

Twenty-seven blows in the span of eleven seconds were struck against the godling, each strike sending motes of blue into the air around them inside the building, illuminating them and their surrounding for a brief period.

One of the man's hands lashed out without warning gripping the two pieces of metal and holding them as they locked together forming an x-shape, the katana rising up and holding as the glow around him flowed around the blade, the weapon shaking from the amount of energy around it.

The sword fell, a pillar of yellow light drawing almost every eye back to watching the battle between Kenpachi and Blackwing, the floors beneath their previous position sending smoke out from the various openings.

Four seconds passed before the light died down, revealing only Zaraki atop the building, the upper floors blown off moments after the swing connected, only the hole in front of him giving a clue as to where his opponent had gone.

A spike of this world's energy was felt, followed by a short hum and an unheard giggle, black intermixed with violet shot straight up from the base of the building, destroying its form completely and swallowing the berserker.

Five seconds ticked slowly by before it faded away, Kenpachi's burn marks turning to third-degree, several going beyond that to fourth-degree, steam once more rising from his body as his right hand held out the unnamed blade and let it drop, disappearing from view after it dropped ten feet.

He came back into sight in the rubble-filled, a single meter away from the one that killed Yachiru, left hand lashing out and grasping the boy's face, a sharp movement causing him to bury the boy in rock and concrete.

Catching his sword he immediately plunged it into the center of the boy's chest, blood splashing across his chest, face and sword, he felt no pain as the hissing began, letting his arm drop to the side and falling backwards, his life extinguished.

Silence, complete and utter filled the fake town, interrupted only by the clashing of Ulquiorra and the 'evil' side of Ichigo as well as Grimmjow claiming a kill.

A shimmering of air and a third body of the boy appeared, looking down with sadness tainting his face before stopping the curses from consuming his body, his sadness only there because Kenpachi hadn't enjoyed their game because of a small mistake he made.

Slowly he made his way back up, keeping his face neutral instead of his previous happy smile, watching blankly as a blue cero neared him from Wolfie's direction, a single hand diverting it to the side, the beam followed by several other projectiles.

Ice, water, fire, other ceros, a wave of rot, a… missile… and other projectiles all converged on him, several of his own ceros firing in response from around his body resulting in explosions encompassing the area around him.

He didn't hear anymore from the fight with Ichigo's 'evil' side and Ulquiorra likely resulting in a kill for either of the participants, and judging from the roar and laughter further away, it was his companion that had lost that battle.

This place was no longer much fun after that last fight, he was ready to go home now, having only a single task left to do here before he left, one that required him to become God for the moment, no matter how much he hated that word.

"**Resurrección: Segunda Etapa**."

Those three words sealed their fate, his 'reiatsu' inside the current body increasing at an alarming rate to his 'opponents', the black wings upon his back dissipating back to their normal state as an aura of violet tinged with black radiating around him as the last of the releases put upon this body faded.

Six wings like that of a crow spread out behind him, their familiar presence welcomed as opposed to the fake wings he created, his body growing slightly taller to where he was at his normal height instead of the child form he took prior.

He summoned Prisma to his hand, the familiar metal soothing to the touch as he flew higher up, reaching just below the cloud and stopping four of the orbs he had hit Aizen with numerous years prior circling him lazily.

The smoke cleared allowing him to see the four pillars, one slightly damaged from the beginning bouts of the battle, the rubble and destroyed building of the fake town, and the beings he had thought would be fun to play with.

All four orbs shot at one of the pillars each, striking the white stone-like surface and entering it rather than exploding as was normal of ceros, two seconds passing before each pillar was surrounded by the absence of color.

The fake town faded from view, replaced by the town it mirrored in pristine condition with the inhabitants milling about unknowing of the battle taking place overhead, nor of the ending that drew ever closer.

Blackwing's body grew transparent, confusing those that saw him do so before he faded out of view, three minutes going by before he returned via the same way he left, the edges of his robe aflame in black.

His left arm was placed palm out towards the ground, wisps of black and violet gathering in front of it centered around a small absence of color, the latter color curling around the void while the former covered both.

The sheer amount of energy put into the 'attack' scaring many of those capable of feeling it, while those who couldn't felt an oppressive air and weight, their bodies refusing to move properly under its influence.

Hearing the victory cry of the Hollow inside Ichigo . . . White was what it once was called if he remembered from prior ventures, he let the orb drop, its descent unaided or hindered as none moved in time to stop it.

The orb's name was called out two meters before it hit the ground, the remaining _Shinigami_ and Arrancar moving to either flee or stop the orb, mostly the latter.

"Final Feliz(Happy Ending)."

The orb hit the ground, and the world lit up in the hues of lavender and shadow, those below and around him instantly gone into the void in the explosion of prana, cracks forming along the surface just as he had done in the three afterlives minutes prior.

He watched on emotionless as billions died, having already become desensitized to the destruction of worlds and the death it entailed, fading back to the place he called home, choosing only to remember the ending, beginning and the fun he had while in this body.

* * *

_{Last part of this series, was planning on blowing up the world the moment I thought it up... got bored after the fight with Kenpachi so I ended it before it impacted the writing. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. kinda ironic that the final attack was named as such, but I must say this omake feels a bit too rushed in my opinion - roughstar333)


	314. In Her Majesty's Mystical Corps

_**In Her Majesty's Mystical Corps by Wa7tch1nK1d**_

* * *

In the nothingness of the void, Fate sat, lounging on some intricate sofa she had willed into existence for the occasion.

Before her stood one Harry Potter Schweinorg, who at the moment, sat on a intricate chair of his own.

The young man, for the most part, sat there, sipping his drink.

"This is quite good." Harry remarked, swirling the wine in the goblet, eyeing it as if he was judging it by all its characteristics.

Fate nodded, having been well aware of his tastes in wine.

Not that it mattered, for such things were one of the many things she had in storage.

"1789, took it from somewhere in France, not that they minded, of course."

"I suppose so." Harry muttered, resting his chin his palm, his eyes not quite straying from the drink in his hand.

"And my proposal?" Fate asked, brow raised, while pouring herself more wine.

"I suppose it can be done, I suppose, my previous assignment was-"

"Postponed, for the time being of course" Fate said,

"So, let's recap." Harry started, reaching out into some tear in reality before pulling out another exquisite bottle of his own.

"Brandy? I never pegged you a connoisseur, Potter." Fate remarked in fake surprise, willing her own bottle of wine gone and doing away with the glasses already used.

"I aged it myself. Left it in Hyperspace for an Eon or two I believe- now, back to the recap." He muttered, pouring a glass both for himself and Fate.

"Of course, now then-" Fate said, taking the glass offered to her.

" -you are to be summoned, by another version of you, who figured out that if he was to defeat Voldemort, he would at least need some training."

"Training he doesn't have,I suppose?" Harry said.

"Dumbledore actually encouraged it; the old codger figured that if anyone was going to train Harry, it would be another Harry, One that ALREADY won his war." Fate stated

"I see." Harry replied.

"Of course, you would have to train him"

"That would be expected."

"But,I would like to have fun with this, that and you would probably make everything a lot worse with your getup and getgo." Fate muttered with a hint of annoyance.

"I _don't disagree_ with that statement. So, what would _Having Fun _entail?" Harry said.

Fate sat silent, musing on the idea that simmered in her head.

She remained silent, before breaking into a rather wide grin.

"Tell me Harry, Have you watched _ANY _of the Bond movies?"

* * *

Dumbledore stared, as had the others.

The summoning had gone quite well, Harry stood next to him on one side, with Professor McGonagall on the other.

They had used the Room of Requirement of course, as they needed a rather unstable source of magic for the ritual.

Granted, they could've gotten similar results had they sacrificed a village or two, but that was the work of Evil, and it wasn't in their plans whatsoever.

"Is it done?" James Potter asked, standing behind his son, while Lily stood not too far behind, her wand out in a rare case of alertness.

Before them stood, of all things, an elevator.

One that happened to just jut off the ground.

It was a rather gaudy thing, adorned with jewels, and such, the crystal knob at the front being most opulent sort, lined with precious stones in itself.

Hermione stood off to the side, alone.

Pity Ron wasn't there, she thought, the young man had gone off with his family on some vacation all of a sudden, not that it mattered.

"Do you think we should chec-"the young witch began only to be cut of as the bell on the elevator rang.

The door opened, not unlike the older elevators found in some old buildings, the sound steel on rails echoed for but a moment, stopping once the door had slid off to the side.

The light within was blinding, the whole group having had the need to flinch.

The light remained blinding for a few moments longer, before fading, only to reveal a figure that wouldn't be out of their minds for quite a while.

He looked like Harry, if the young man before them had been a few years older.

He wore a suit, impeccably prepared, his glasses shone in the light of the structure, and upon his face was a rather cheeky grin.

"I believe I have been summoned?" The young man before them asked quite politely.

They stood shocked, though the shock wore off after a few moments; He for the most part remained within the elevator, never leaving the velvet flooring, nor the golden glow of the light.

"Might I ask who am I addressing?" Dumbledore ventured, his voice and words coming out quite subdued.

The young man before them stepped out of the elevator finally letting the moonlight of the room frame his face.

"Potter, _Harry James_ Potter, though with my counterpart over there, I believe it's best if I use a different moniker, you may call me _Emrys_ for the duration of my stay."

He bowed, before reaching out to shake the hands of the Headmaster, and of his counterpart.

"Now, then, I think it's best for you all to explain." The newly named Emrys said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"We need to train young Harry, he is set to go up against the Dark Lord Voldemort, I suppose you're familiar with the name?"

At Emrys's nod, the old man continued.

"We figured that if there were anyone to train the boy, it would be a version of himself who has already won." The old man finished.

Emrys nodded, before gesturing to the group as a whole.

"Follow me" he said, motioning towards the elevator.

Once inside, one of them was made to push the only button present, one that remained, rather empty, with nothing on it, nothing giving any hint as to what it was going to lead them to.

"I believe it's time for me to explain just _what_ I have to offer to young Harry, I believe?"

At their nod, he began.

"I don't know what differences our universes have per-say, but I do understand that with the burden of having to face a dark lord alone, the young man needs a set of rather _special_ skills, skills I am well equipped to teach him." He continued.

"And what particular qualifications do you have to teach him these _skills_?" Hermione asked, brow raised.

"Always the clever one Hermione. I suppose re-introductions are in order." Harry answered, causing the young witch to blush for some unexplained reason.

The elevator came to a stop, before opening into a rather ornate room, a grand library sat on one end, while a rather oversized globe sat in the center of the room, on the globe various points of light blinked to and fro, and on it certain continents were highlighted in varying shades of red, blue and green.

"I am Harry James Potter, and I work for _Her Majesty's Mystical Intelligence Corps_." He said with a tone of finality.

The room stayed silent, only to be interrupted by the young Harry Potter's hand being raised.

"I get that you're some sort of magical James Bond, or something, but uh- why didn't you pick Merlin as your code name?"

"Spymaster Albus chose Merlin."

"Of course he would."

* * *

**{An**** alternative scenario that crossed my mind after watching Kingsman. I REALLY couldn't get it out of my head. ****And there you go, Harry decides to troll this particular world ala over-the-top magical spy shenanigans in the vein of those old Bond movies, he's going to train this Harry, and he's gonna train him properly. He _must_ after all be a dashing gentleman, One-liners possibly included. so any of you interested in a continuation? I'm probably gonna work on this whenever i'm not working on the Young Mother and Messing With Humanity and Babysitter series' - Wa7tch1nK1d}**

(P.S. This is hilarious, I approve of this omake! Keep on writing good sir, keep on writing! - roughstar333)


	315. Wandering

Wandering by Lupine Horror

Yugito came to a field of beautiful flowers, an idle breeze blowing petals across her field of vision, carrying with it a rather pleasant scent.

Yugito, however, panicked, as she knew damn well that this wasn't where she went to sleep, it didn't look a damn thing like her apartment in Kumo.

"So, you're Yugito." A voice behind her spoke.

"You're pretty enough, but Matatabi must have another reason for wanting me to meet you."

She spun around, only to freeze in shock.

The Nibi, the two-tailed demon cat, the Biju that was supposed to be sealed inside of her, was several metres away, and it didn't seem to be sealed by anything at all!

"Well, are you going to talk? Has the kitty cat got your tongue?"

Yugito's eyes slid to where the voice was coming from, a purple-haired person leaning casually leaning against the Nibi.

She would have said they were female, mostly due to their slender body, long hair, and voice, but she wasn't going to assume anything.

"How did you free the Nibi?" She demanded.

"Where am I?"

The purple-haired person raised an eyebrow.

"You're in the land that borders dreams and the waking world, and _Matatabi_ is here by my own power."

"The land that borders dreams? Am I sleeping?" She asked.

"Not quite, but that explanation will suffice for now." The purple-haired being shrugged.

**"Calm down, girl." **The Nibi said.

**"I asked him to talk to you for a reason."**

"What reason?" Yugito asked warily.

**"The previous Raikage really fucked your head up, and it needs sorting out."** The cat said.

**"The mess of your mind is really beginning to piss me off."**

"How do you expect _him_ to do anything, I don't trust him!" Yugito shot back.

Harry snorted. "You don't have to trust me, just talk. It doesn't have to be anything massively 'secret', you can simply rant at me if you want, that helps."

**"You're not leaving until your messed up mind no longer gives me headaches, girl, so get to it."** The Nibi stated.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Yugito sighed.

Harry chuckled.

"You could always try and wait us out, but don't think your patience is greater than mine."

* * *

The next day, Yugito Nii woke up feeling much more refreshed and cheerful than she had in a long while.

Miles away, currently wandering through the Land of Fire, Harry once again began examining the threads of fate.

**"I don't see why you don't just go to Konoha, especially if so many threads converge there."** Matatabi's voice echoed through Harry's head.

"I would, but that village just pisses me off. For all of their reputation as the 'friendliest' Hidden Village, they have some of the darkest secrets, they're just better at hiding them than other countries. Besides, the life of a wandering 'ninja' suits me just fine." Harry replied.

**"Well, you could always come into contact with my other siblings." **Matatabi suggested. **"You've only met me, Kurama, Saiken, and Gyuki after all."**

Harry shrugged, pulling a coin out of his pocket.

"I'll flip this then. Heads for Shukaku, tails for Chomei?"

**"Sure."** The voice of Matatabi replied, the Biju that most often spoke with Harry in his mind.

Saiken didn't often have anything to say, Kurama spent most of his time asleep, and they gagged Gyuki after finding out he subconsciously picked up on B's rather irritating habit of rapping, and if anything, he was even worse at it than B was.

The coin hit the floor, and with a sigh, Harry began to wander in the direction of Takigakure. . .

* * *

{Not sure where I was going with this, but I had to write something random out. - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. I would to just write what flows into your mind dude. I mean sometimes the best things in life are just random as hell - roughstar333)


	316. Papa Roach

Papa Roach by greysongarr

He didn't understand why Fate sent him to this world, there was little more than a view of Gaia on this planet and he was supposed to simply wait until something hit the planet he found himself on.

He already waited around a century of Gaia's years on this barren rock holding nothing but Type Mars, and so he was relatively surprised when a somewhat primitive rocket flew from the direction Earth had once been.

He let it settle into the dust-covered plains, sending a plume of the red particles as it crashed and cracked open letting its contents spill out, simple patches of moss and several roaches scattering around his feet.

To say he was confused would be an over-statement, having come to the conclusion that humanity was trying a basic form of terraforming upon seeing two of the most numerous and hardy mundane species.

How to play a trick on the humans this time . . .

He stopped thinking when he heard Fate give him 'guidance' on what was supposed to happen, a look of pure confusion as he attempted to work out how roaches evolved naturally into humanoids in only a few centuries.

He stopped thinking about it when Dream got involved, knowing that she would find out the natural cause, if there was one, far faster than he would, so he himself crouching down to closer inspect the insects.

There was nothing special about them, they were simple roaches meant only to change this planet into a habitable world for Humanity, the only strange thing he could gleam off-hand without fully experimenting on them was that they were somehow capable of retaining their ancestors' memories as their own.

He would wonder how they were able to do that later, as now was the time to 'improve' the simple creatures, starting with a bit of reinforcement.

* * *

Years were spent nurturing the two separate species, the moss simply allowed to grow wildly across the plains and mountains, while he took special care regarding the insects, month after month improving their base structure and intelligence.

Short bursts of reinforcement was used to harden the body and make them grow, and few mind magics used better their instincts and minds, were slowly changing the form of offspring into a cross between ape and insect.

Years turned to decades, and decades turned to a century, the results of his tampering allowing the moss to spread across an area the size of Europe, Africa and Asia combined and creating a new sub-species of roach on this world.

Both events was something Type-Mars accepted for a reason he didn't understand likely because it was a Type and he still functioned somewhat like a human.

They were only half-a-meter tall after a century and three years of Gaia's calendar.

They were mostly humanoid now, though they tended to crouch and move like apes and their kin instead of walking upright.

Their strength was beyond that of an unaugmented human, already capable of cracking the ground beneath them if they wished.

Similar was with their speed, though only slightly as they weren't fully developed and didn't use their wings to aid them.

They were learning quickly from the knowledge he stored in their genetics, similar to some other species he knew of, the roaches were beginning to make simple tools from rock, mainly clubs but he had seen some other tools made such as spears.

He himself only taught them three things.

The first thing was building structures, which they used to make simple huts from the rock, the second was only for a select few, that of leading others to efficiently complete a task, and the last was how to modify themselves to better survive should something unexpected occur.

He brought several plants and one other creatures to live alongside the species he nurtured, adding bushes, brush and herbs alongside several other species of moss that he planted in the areas where the original had not spread yet.

Blackwing added four white rabbits each very far from the roaches, by telling them to be wary of the white coated monsters.

He had a right to be afraid of them just as everything and everyone did.

Only one tree was planted, obtained from a random being a long time back and only now allowed to grow.

It was a strange tree, its bark replaced with black rock and instead of leaves, were crystals and gems of varying colors and lengths.

For some reason, the roaches had taken to making a village of sorts around the crystalline tree.

After another century passed, he had finally stopped actively nurturing the roaches, instead allowing them to evolve naturally from that point on, their own bodies unconsciously imitating the reinforcement he had used on them day after day, month after month, year after year.

They did not worship him, nor did he wish them to.

He had not come here to become a leader or a god, he had simply come like a parent to show children a path for them to follow.

Another century passed, followed quickly by a second, marking four hundred and some odd years spent simply guiding and improving the young ones.

Their village had grown slightly, while several other buildings had popped up, oddly many taking the form of ancient wonders from Human history, the pyramid tombs of Egypt being a prime example, along with Stonehenge and the ritual temples of Central America.

The last century went by quickly, its end marked by the destruction of every device monitoring the new species, their height having grown to two meters while being fully capable of standing upright, several days later marking the first point humans came to Mars since initial explorations.

They weren't prepared, not in the slightest.

* * *

Watching the humans get overrun in the first twenty minutes after landing amused him, the fact that only six had been sent to investigate the destruction irritated him for an unknown reason.

Two of the humans were dead, one body slumped against the craft they had traveled in, its head splattered just above the remains, the other body was in the opposite state, only the head and an arm surviving two hits from one of the roaches' club.

Just from the brutality and quickness of those two kills, one wouldn't understand the sheer amount of hatred this species harbored for humans, it was only from watching the three captured humans being tortured and them prying the last astronaut from the craft was it witnessed.

It was better to simply not recite what they had done, for a human mind could not imagine what was done without becoming sick.

They had killed all but the captain when he decided to show himself, walking past the Terraforrmars as they had been named by humanity and looking face to face with the man.

Gingerly he reached out and stroked one of the many children upon this world, waiting for the inevitable outburst from the man and a second before it came he stopped him by speaking.

"You are wrong to think of me as human."

Holding out a hand, a club was given to him, holding the club, given by one of the 'Leaders, up.

The rock was shimmering before changing color from its natural black-brown to a deep blue, a movement unseen by any but him and the man's body was shorn in two, blood raining around the corpse's two halves.

The club was given back to its owner, a small smile gracing his lips before he left, leaving behind the Terraformars to scavenge what they wished from the wreckage.

A few more years to wait until the next expedition.

He found that acceptable to destroy what was meant to be this timeline's events and make new versions, just him being here had changed quite a lot not to mention all the various changes he had made to the environment and psychology of the Terraformars.

This would prove to be a nice break as well, seeing how well he was at helping a species evolve.

He needed it after subduing the rabbits that somehow had crossed dimensions to meet one another . . .

* * *

_{Watched three or four of the episodes last night, can't remember which, found it fun to watch all the blood and killing take place. This was Lonewolf's idea and he asked for me to make it, so I give him the credit of this omake's existence. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. so for those who are confused, Harry is in the "Terraformars" universe. An universe with so much gore and ways for people to die. Anyway, looks like this Mars has the Rabbit of Caerbannog and its relatives making a cameo - roughstar333)


	317. Plot Bunnies

Plot Bunnies by madmanalpha

*THUMP*

*THUMP*

"Anyone else curious enough to ask what he's got going now?"

"No, I'm good after that which shall remain unnamed." Satsuki said with a shudder.

*THUMP*

"Why do you think I'm mostly out of town now a days, it's to avoid getting caught up in some crazy idea hatched between DoD and Harry."

*THUMP*

*THUMP*

"Fine then, I will go ask then if only to make sense of . . . *THUMP* that." Riesbyfe said getting up and going outside to the source of the noise.

*THUMP*

"Hey, Harry . . . " Riesbyfe stopped when she took in the massive cannon that seemed to be firing automatically with no Harry in sight or anyone else for that matter.

'Um where did he go?'

*THUMP*

"Alright then, line back up and go again."

She heard from near the front of the cannon followed by a *THUMP.*

She rounded the corner to see Harry there, directing bunnies into the cannon, with a pair of binoculars hanging from his neck.

"Sooo . . . what's going on Harry?"

"Well, hey get back in line and wait your turn, I made this device to make decisions easier so I do not get bored trying to figure out what I will do." Harry said waving to the cannon and bunnies while watching them like a predator.

"O-okay, so how does it work on making the decisions easier?" Riesbyfe asked with furrowed brow looking between the bunnies jumping in and flying out with each *THUMP* and Harry.

"Well the one to land on the target out there," he waved out toward a figure that could just be seen.

"Will have my attention for 4 hours before we repeat the process again."

"Why 4 hours?"

"Oh, so I can keep focus on something before they become too much." Harry distractedly replied.

"And we have a winner . . . Write an Autobiography. Hmm where to start . . ." Harry says as he shuts things down as the bunnies glare at the cannon, and each other, since they can no longer see the one who stuck the landing.

"Umm, Harry what are the bunnies anyway?"

Brow furrowed, Harry doesn't answer at first.

"Why, they are Plot Bunnies of course. What else would they be?"

"Right, then I'll go back and join Satsuki and the others in the living room." Riesbyfe said beating a hasty retreat as things looked like they may get violent between those Plot Bunnies.

"So what was he doing out there?"

"Oh Satsuki, he was firing off Plot Bunnies to alleviate boredom that comes with decision making." Riesbyfe said with a look that just said please don't ask me more as this is already a bit of a headache.

Satsuki just blinks slowly taking it in.

"We have got to get him somewhere more entertaining if he is doing this just to make decisions."

"Right you are, but how are we going to do that?" Sakura asks from the corner of the room.

"And that is the problem, maybe ask Fate for help?" Alt puts in.

"Maybe . . . Ah well, we don't have to come up with something today." Aoko says putting an end to the discussion.

* * *

(P.S. How did Harry discover the mythical plot bunnies? Did he make them or just kidnapped them some other universe? - roughstar333)


	318. References

References by madmanalpha

Serial was sitting in the library reading a book when DoD ran in yelling at the top of her lungs that it was, "twins, one of each!" before running back out again.

Serial glanced up at the loud crying that was now coming through the open door before sighing and getting up to go and close the door returning the room to silence once more.

* * *

~.~

* * *

"Zelretch, you really should put him down so he will stop crying. Please before the crying sets . . . HIM off." Waver pleaded not wanting to have the crying set off stumpy and put the planet in danger.

"Are we sure this is a boy? And not a gender shifter?" Was the distracted response as he held the baby up over his head with the child facing the rest of the gathered group.

"Zelretch, we can determine that later for now let's get them cleaned and wrapped." Sakura said while taking the baby from Zelretch and proceeding to put action to words.

"Why are they not quieting down?" Rin asked nervously glancing out the door.

"Rin, they're babies and babies cry, but if you think you can do better here." Aoko said passing the girl to Rin which calmed the baby right down.

Sakura, seeing this, handed the boy to Rin

This caused the same reaction, quieting the house right down.

"Hm, well you will make a great mother one day. Now let me see my babies." An exhausted Altrouge said.

A blushing Rin handed them to Alt and left the room not even glancing at Shirou as she passed bumping a table in her haste knocking down the metal vase and creating a clanging noise.

Suddenly a really deep and reverberating boom was heard setting off the twins again.

"Well so much for that I'll need some help calming him down volunteers?" Harry asked to the room and getting the deer in headlights look.

* * *

~.~

* * *

Harry and the Volunteers walked up to a door that was surrounded by heavy concrete and made out of some alloy.

Harry walked up to the number pad and inputted the passcode.

Then he was prompted for a palm print, followed by an eye scan, and finally a microphone.

"Origin."

Suddenly guns drop down and targets the Volunteers causing Harry to turn his head

"And friends."

He finishes as the guns retract and the door slides open revealing a dark room.

"I have a bad feeling about this"

"You are reading too much into this, Aoko." Harry retorts as he moves forward.

They soon come up to a glass wall filled water and with a very secure looking airlock.

"Right well, I'll be back. Please wait right here while I go get something to breath underwater with."

"So what are we gonna do?" Shirou asks the group while waiting for Harry to return.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Zelretch, please don't start a loop please. I'm trying to figure out why Harry went to get something instead of using magic for it." Sirius pleaded while lost in thought.

"Here we are,breathers enough for everyone. Now onward." Harry said handing them out and proceeding through the airlock.

After everyone was in the tank and swimming along, Sirius spotted a really big whale.

"Um Harry, why do you have a whale in here?"

"Some experiment that DoD is conducting, and we just have to get to the other side of the tank."

"And that is how far?" Sirius asked deadpan.

"A few miles." Harry said only to get disbelieving looks in return.

"Don't worry it only eats krill." Harry added.

"Oh look krill . . . Split up!"

Everyone's eyes comically widen as they swim every which way as the whale swims right where they were moments ago.

* * *

~.~

* * *

After they got out of the tank, they entered a maze of hallways and pathways.

This path is filled with all sorts of things that they are told will not end well if they bump into them.

All while steadily moving toward the source of the noise.

"Right then, Tyrant pull the Lever." Harry says as they come up to a pig statue.

"WRONG LEVER!" Harry shouts as they all fall.

Tyrant cackles, "But this is the one where we get to fight something huge."

"No, that was the other one." Harry says after they touch the ground, as the group gets really nervous to hear that they were supposed to fight something big.

Tyrant becomes confused.

"Then what does this one do?"

"First, it adds several hours to our walk and second."

Harry says looking the entire group in the eye and in a serious voice.

"If you see something green and moving, just RUN and do not look back that will only encourage them to pound youthfulness into you."

Everyone gulps as they move forward.

Several hours later, something green moves and they all break into a run with the exit in sight only to be stopped by someone appearing in front of them with a bowl haircut, bushy eyebrows, and wearing a green spandex.

"Just follow the yellow bricks, I'll hold them off." Harry says as he puts action to words.

The sunset suddenly appearing and cries about sacrifice is all the encouragement they need to move even faster.

The group soon reaches a fork in the path and the sound seems to be coming from both directions.

* * *

~.~

* * *

"Right then, here is your pay and thank you again for that motivation to get them moving." Harry says as he pays Rock Lee and Gai

"No problem at all Harry, I am always game for motivating the youth." Gai says as Rock Lee pipes in an agreement before they are sent back home and the room transforms into something else.

* * *

~.~

* * *

"So which way do we go?" Sirius asked after trying and failing with the point me spell.

"Well it doesn't seem to matter so I say the one that looks more used on the right." Aoko says as she started walking in that direction.

* * *

~.~

* * *

"Well they seem to be doing quite well shall we unleash hell on them my dear?"

"Yes indeed let's." Alt said smiling at Harry as she pushed the button that released the winged monkeys.

* * *

~.~

* * *

"Wait, you hear that?" Shirou said as he turned his head about.

"All I can hear is doom if we don't keep moving." Aoko said as she continued forward.

"DOWN!" She screeched a moment later as flying monkeys came flying by.

They finally reach a door that is vibrating visibly which unnerves them as it looks like a bank vault door.

* * *

~.~

* * *

"You ready for the party?" Harry asks Alt as she come out of the room dressed in a deep maroon shirt, blue jeans and black sensible shoes.

"You bet. Thanks for watching them for us, Sion." Alt said as she grips Harry's arm.

"No problem, you've earned it. Especially with all the ribbing these last nine months they and the Dead Apostles have put you through, so go and have your laugh." Sion said with a slight smile.

* * *

~.~

* * *

"Phew, made it. Okay are you ready?" Harry asks as he gets ready to open the door.

They nervously get ready for combat as the door opens only to stop in shock.

What greets them looks like a party with cake, food, and music which from the bass is the source of the vibrations.

As things begin to process, Aoko faints as jaws drop and they realize that this must have been a prank.

The only question is whose idea was it.

* * *

{Right well this came to me while I was working and suffering from heat and slight dehydration and I thought it was funny so here it the ending was not how I pictured it originally but I lost the original and can't remember so I went with free form for it… well from the fork on at any rate. So I put in several Movie and T.V. Show references I challenge you to find them all. ~Madmanalpha}

(P.S. I feel very lazy and a bit hungover, so I shall let you, the readers find the references - roughstar333)


	319. False Summons

False Summons Ver. 1 by madmanalpha

"What are you doing there, Harry?" Roken asked as he came in for a landing, his black wings fading from view.

"Oh, just working on this contract scroll." Harry says while staring intently at the scroll in question.

"Why here though and not at your home?"

"Well, I don't want them to know that I am working on this again, so I'm here instead of there."

"Okay, still doesn't explain what it is you are trying to do with it as it seems fairly straight forward, energy into summons, form made from energy, and the contract cycle is set."

Roken furrows his brows.

"Unless there is something I'm missing."

"No, that is how it usually works, but I am trying to set it up so that any who wish to form a contract with me don't kill themselves asking for me."

Roken's eyes widen.

"You want to reverse the energy flow they put out in a call and you provide the energy for the form."

"Yes, that sums it up."

Roken gains a thoughtful look glances around then flies off back toward a popular fae gathering spot.

* * *

;/

* * *

A few hours later Roken returns with several other fae and asks.

"Harry, I don't suppose we could join you on that contract or even have some sort of similar arrangement?"

Harry pauses and looks at the gathered fae individually before settling on Roken.

"Sure why not, now any ideas?"

And so the brainstorming began ending three days later with a workable prototype all that was left to do was to test it.

* * *

_{Well there's that one Lupine not sure how well that flowed, but *shrugs* drawing a blank on what scene in Naruto to use so I'll leave that there. - madmanalpha}_

(P.S. For those wondering how this omake was created, let me quote Lupine Horror himself.

'"Hm, I don't know why, but I can't seem to stop thinking about future FG cross-overs, more specifically Naruto ones. I have an idea where the Fae pretend to be Harry's Summons, and I'm wondering if anyone here can write an omake which does the idea justice?"'- Lupine Horror

So yeah, Roken does not exist in Fate's Gamble Canon yet - roughstar333)


	320. False Summons Ver 2

False Summoning Ver. 2 by madmanalpha

Harry sat in an area full of ruins.

He was relaxing after several hours of digging, looking for writing on ancient summoning techniques rumored to be here.

His relaxation was interrupted by what sounded like a full on war breaking out and so, with his curiosity getting the better of him, he headed over to the area the sounds are coming from.

The sight that greets him is that of a woman beating the pulp out of someone who cannot apparently use his arms.

As his curiosity brought him closer, the guy had the sword that is put through the snake's mouth causing the snake to say something and vanish from wherever its home is.

He comes into hearing range just in time to catch, what his soul sight identified as Orochimaru, say "I hope we'll all meet again very soon . . . when I once more walk among you." With a chuckle

"Until then, my dear friends."

As he then began to sink into the ground, he parts with, "When I return with the elixir of life, I'll show you what it means to be truly immortal."

Followed by his partner Kabuto saying ,"We'll meet again".

Both were departing soon thereafter.

"Well, that was cliché tp the extreme." Harry remarked, startling the exhausted Sannin.

"Harry." A slyph appears in a puff of smoke putting the exhausted Sannin on edge.

"The Lady wishes to speak with you soon."

She soon takes in her surroundings.

"Umm, hello and you are friends of Harry right?" she says with a nervous flick of her wings.

Harry sighs turning to the slyph.

"We just met so maybe and weren't you doing something else a little while ago?"

"hmm, oh yeah, I best get back to that, but I will expect an explanation later, I do not enjoy playing messenger fairy." she harrumphs before vanishing once more into smoke.

"Right, where were we before she appeared." Harry said to get things moving forward.

"Well for one, where did you find one to form a contract with? I want to form one with them."

"Jiraya, that better not be what I think it is!" Tsunade, Shizune and Gamabunta shout at the look on his face.

After a short talk with the Sannin and helping them on into town, Harry proceeds to his soul word to see what it is the Lady wanted to talk to him about.

"Ah Harry, good of you to come so quickly we have a slight problem developing."

"And that problem is?" Harry asks raising a brow above his blindfold.

"Well, the Spriggan are become slight restless and want to be tricksters again. No doubt due to absolute abundance of magical energy here."

"You wish for the ability to freely travel to other planes then?"

"Yes, that is in essence the nature of my request."

"I may have a solution to some boredom and it will be something of a trick on people, if they would like to hear it."

"Oh, I am interested in what you have to say so speak." She says with a slightly eager voice.

"Well in the last world I was in, there is a summoning technique that is similar to how you travel to me for messages and such . . ."

* * *

{And here it dries up and I am uncertain how to continue it without it sounding really forced. ~Madmanalpha}

(P.S. Last chapter should a way for Harry to make a fae summoning contract, this one shows another way of doing that - roughstar333)


	321. Another Origin : SS Soldat 2

Another Origin: Schicksals Spielender Soldat 2 by Lonewolf685

* * *

_Afteraction report for battle between Pilot Ikari inside Evangelion Unit-1 and the Third Angel, designated Sachiel._

_Pilot Ikari engaged Third Angel after replacing Emergency Reserve 'No Hope, Nuke The Planet' Last Resort Pilot Aida, who has since been assigned to NERV R&amp;D._

_(Side note, it is worth noting the development of the Eva-scale BFG, dubbed the Cain, has increased three fold. Dr. Akagi is expecting a live fire test within the year.)_

_Pilot Ikari demonstrated his lack of experience with the highly advanced and ludicrously expensive Evangelion by immediately introducing Unit-1's head to the pavement._

_It is currently unknown whether Sachiel was confused, amused, or dumbstruck by this as the Third Angel refrained from engaging Unit-1 till it had risen._

_Pilot Ikari further demonstrated an ineptitude at basic self defense, resulting in a shattered arm and a hole being blown through the cranium of the Eva._

_This resulted in the Pilot losing consciousness, as well as voiding his bowels inside his plug suit, and Unit-1 entering a berserker state whereupon it- _She_ (Commander Ikari's orders) combated the Angel until it self-destructed._

_Conclusion: Why do we need pilots when Unit-1 can kick ass on her own?!_

* * *

The office of Misato Katsuragi was much the same as the city of Tokyo-3, a disaster area.

Some thought she had been using the skyscraper sized mountains of paperwork as cheap furniture, others believed it served as the perfect hiding place for hiding the corpses of those who stare at her rack.

Harry knew the captain was just lazy, so he usually handcuffed her to her desk until she did her paperwork.

"But brrroooooooooooo. . ." Misato drawled, banging her head on a requisition form.

"Can't we just do this tomorrow? If we're late home, Pen Pen will drink all my beer!"

"Well, maybe if you actually worked, you wouldn't be stuck here all night." Harry drawled, sipping bitter coffee from a styrofoam cup.

"Hey, have we ever figure where that Shinji kid is going? His old man taking him in?"

Misato glared halfheartedly, shifting between her brother and his black gold.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Of course he wouldn't. He living by himself, then?"

"Umm, about that."

His eyes narrowed at the sheepishness in her tone.

"I was thinking-"

"No."

"-that maybe we could-"

"No."

"-have him stay with us."

"Misato, We are two grown ass adults, leading very bachelor lifestyles, and I'll be damned if we ruin that by inviting the cowardly lion over to stay!"

Harry didn't like the way she avoided his gaze.

"Funny you should say that . . ."

* * *

Homeless.

Harry Katsuragi was officially homeless.

Granted a man in his late twenties can't live with his adoptive sister forever, but he could hope.

Now sitting on the curb of his former apartment, watching a frantic Shinji climbing up and down the stairwell because it would be rude to hurl all of Misato's trash over the fourth story railing, Harry clutched his belongings and sighed dramatically.

"Well nothing left to do but find someone else to shack up with."

* * *

Sitting on the train, Harry contemplating finding himself a nice cardboard box for the night.

He had already hit up everyone he could think of, but no joy.

Shigeru?

No way was Harry moving in with a grown man in a boy band.

Makoto?

Awkward to room with a guy who wants to bang your sister.

Fuyutsuki?

Don't know where he lives.

Maya?

Way too deep in the closet for his tastes.

And Ritsuko?

Well. . .

* * *

"Hey Ritsuko! Mind if I mo-"

_The-Man-Without-Residence_ paled, jaw shaking in abject terror upon coming face to face with Commander Ikari, clad only in a jacket, dress gloves, and tinted glasses.

"Lieutenant."

"Commander."

". . ."

". . ."

"Leave."

"Yes sir."

* * *

He would have nightmares of all that hair.

So.

Much.

_Hair_.

"Are you unwell, Leitenant Katsuragi?"

Blinking in surprise, Harry turned to find a familiar mop of powder blue hair and red eyes sitting beside him.

Rei Ayanami, First Child and Pilot of Unit-0, was staring up at him, hands resting neatly atop the book on her lap.

It was always so creepy how she could seemingly appear out of nowhere, but to Harry's credit he didn't even flinch upon noticing the albino.

"I'm fine." Harry replied/

"Umm, got a good book there?"

"Yes." The albino blinked, eyes sliding to her literature before snapping back to him.

"It was recommended by an acquaintance. Do you read?"

"Not much, to be honest. Between the job, paperwork, and Misato, I just never had the time." He scratched his chin in thought.

"Then again, I'm without a home at the moment so finding good literature isn't exactly a high priority."

Rei nodded as she ran her fingers across the worn spine of her book.

"Doesn't NERV provide housing for all staff?"

She should know.

Commander Ikari had her read the entire NERV operating manual.

Twice.

"It does, but I'm a social animal. I don't know how to live on my own!"

"So . . . you can't operate efficiently without human interaction?"

Harry blanched, rather embarrassed after hearing it said aloud.

"Wouldn't put it like that, but yeah."

"I have a solution."

* * *

On the next train car over, a Ragna cosplayer and swimsuit clad loli, wearing safari hats and carrying nets big enough to hold bears, sat totally ignorant of the stares the other commuters sent there way.

"So, we're sure our runaway prey came here? It seems like a dumbass move to me." Ms. Ragna grumbled.

"No, it's genius! Now she has the home field advantage and is going to make it all the more fun."

The tall one shivered in what one could construe as fear.

"What's so fun about a _Ree_ hunt?"

* * *

_{ Ree hunts never end well, but the question is which Ree is it? - Lonewolf695}_

(P.S. I don't know why but I keep hearing" The Pina Colada Song" by Rupert Holmes, during the talk between Rei and Harry there - roughstar333)


	322. The Gate of Fate

The Gate of Fate by greysongarr

No noise was uttered in the meadow for Blackwing sat within it.

He was absentmindedly wondering what to do with this rather simple world heavily influenced in fantasy-esque lore.

Sadly, he couldn't interact with the world as a 'normal' mortal due to Fate asking him to play a specific role that he didn't particularly like playing, that of a God, specifically the 'God of Fate'.

He had been allowed to bring one person with him, either just for company's sake or to allow them to become an 'Apostle' of Fate, and he had decided to bring Liz with him simply because he had thought she would like to see the dragons that may inhabit this world.

There were other deities in this world, many not worth the effort to remember their names or domains, but he rarely interacted with them.

One reason was that he had entered into the world far earlier than they had even existed.

Liz went off to find various dragons within this place, his only statement regarding it being that if she made anything he would like to see her work, which made a smile appear on her face before she left.

Standing up, he let out a sigh before deciding to go somewhere else, not at all concerned for what awaited him as boredom creeped ever closer to making him just leave this world, leaving behind the meadow he had made with only a light pop.

* * *

Blackwing reappeared atop a hill with a structure built upon it, the building looking like something similar to a gate with only ink-black darkness within it and a small amount of magic, gems lining the pillars with stone and wood placed in between them.

A smile grew on his face as an idea came, a small one similar in a manner to his Gramps when he was about to have fun in whatever way struck his fancy.

Immediately he set to work with what he had in mind.

A little bit of magic and the Kaleidoscope, he made something that this world would try and take advantage of, and depending upon where what he had made went, they would either fail spectacularly or succeed while taking large loses, either way he wouldn't remain bored for long.

He just needed Liz or someone else to spread a few rumors since he wasn't supposed to be allowed out of his meadow.

Regardless, it would be fun to watch hundreds, if not thousands, die in a mass battle, especially if they got a call from a 'modern' or 'futuristic' time period.

* * *

The Emperor of the nation where the gate was located had sent out a rather large army after a random advisor spoke about a disturbance on the hill.

He watched from his meadow, a small puddle in front of him acting like a divination mirror, as they went through the structure.

A smile like that of when he first made the gate appeared on his face.

Hours went by, then days before something came back out, a chuckle leaving him as he watched a 'modern' military exiting from the darkness and taking up position along the hill, torchlight from farther ahead of the army alerting them to their enemies.

Idly, he gave a thought to how many lives he had snuffed out with his action meant only to relieve his boredom.

He then gave a shrug before going back to watching.

They were simple humans, there was no reason to give them any more than a passing thought.

A single man among the many humans, most appearing to hail from Japan which brought Harry to ask himself why Japan was so common a place for rather strange events to take place, caught his attention via his 'Fate Sense'.

Nothing out of the ordinary about him when one looked at the man.

Simple black hair and eyes holding an automatic rifle while wearing a predominantly green uniform, yet he appeared to have an interesting destiny ahead of him.

Well . . . it wasn't as if he had anything better to be doing with Liz wandering about.

Might as well watch whatever was to come and let it play out how it was meant to, it had been awhile since he was just the observer and not an active participant.

* * *

_{Got annoyed by the lack of Omakes, wrote this in less than an hour when I should be working on one of my other projects. Also, not telling what dimension/universe Blackwing went to. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. And so, Harry was the cause of the appearance of the gate in the series "GATE: Thus the JSDF Fought There". Kinda funny, I must admit though - roughstar333)


	323. Fun Times with AH

_Fun Times With Attempted Homicide By Lonewolf685_

* * *

_Mystic Eyes of Death Perception_

* * *

"So if I kill you, I get a lifetime supply of strawberry ice cream?"

Harry blinked, not that anyone could see it, for he had his usual blindfold in place.

"Is that really all you want? Seriously I can do-"

The former serial killer shook her head in the negative and drew her bowie knife.

"That will be all."

He looked to her exacerbated husband and child, both resisting the urge to bang their heads on a wall.

"Anything at all, I can grant it!"

"That will be all." She insisted, her eyes shifting to an electric blue as Shiki Ryougi attempted to perceive the lines that would beget Blackwing's death.

To her shock, she couldn't see even a single point.

The god of evil snickered as the woman sheathed her knife and began to bit her thumb.

"Damn, I really wanted that Häagen-Dazs."

* * *

_Death Note_

* * *

Light sneered at the fool before him, he who dared to confront the _true _god of this world.

The very the idea the boy would lay claim to the title was preposterous, and even more so when he challenged KIRA himself to kill him!

_He even gave me his name. Harry Potter, never will I meet a greater fool than you._

In his overconfidence, he was ignorant of the conspiratorial grin on his resident _Shinigami_ as he munched on an apple, courtesy of Harry's pocket dimension.

Ryuk laughed in a spine chilling way only his race could.

"Oh this is going to be . . . interesting."

* * *

_Geass_

* * *

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command you to die!"

". . ."

". . ."

"Well? Do as I command already!"

Harry pointed to the strip of cloth covering his eyes.

". . . would you remove the blindfold?"

The rebellious prince wondered why the strange boy was looking so smug until he glimpsed crimson eyes and knew no more.

* * *

_Charisma_

* * *

"Would you kindly beat yourself with this 9 iron?"

Harry accepted the offered golf club from the creator of Rapture and promptly brained himself seventeen times.

The founder of Rapture scowled as Harry remained standing and continued to bludgeon himself.

"This will take a while."

* * *

_Governor Of Power_

* * *

Elizabeth, the elevator attendant in blue, narrowed her eyes at Harry before flicking her gaze to her compendium.

"I'm going to assume Dark magic will be ineffective against you?"

"Correct, and assume standard elemental magic is just as poor a choice." He supplied helpfully.

"I do hope this won't be an issue?"

"My title isn't just for show."

A tarot card appeared hovering above her open tome.

"Masakado!"

The legendary swordsman appeared in all his glory, holding a sheathed katana overhead.

In the moment it was drawn, a twin spheres of violent purple energy formed over Harry's head.

Recognizing the twin overpowered Megidolaon's forming overhead, as PTSD flashbacks evoked images of the ginger pixie whose maddened cackles fueled his nightmares.

_Thank god-err, me, for intangibility!_

* * *

_Human?_

* * *

Elizabeth was pouting in the corner as the last challenger stepped forward.

He was a rather non-descript Japanese youth, with black hair and a pierced ear.

Harry looked him over and was decidedly unimpressed.

"So you're a Persona user like Elizabeth. What makes you think you can do what someone with the power of a creator god couldn't? How could you do what butchers, princes, gods of death, and _she,_" He thrust his finger towards the attendant, "couldn't accomplish?"

Naoya Todo lazily raised his hand palm up, another tarot card forming in his grasp.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm just human."

He crushed the card, and at his back stood the ancient Egyptian god Amon Ra.

"But then again, I'm also the _first _Persona user, and that has some perks."

Blackwing balked at the attempt at intimidation.

Even if the actual Amon Ra was still around, he wouldn't be a threat to him, so what could a facsimile created by human consciousness do?

"Taste the might of one who closed Pandora's Box, brought down the Night Queen at the peak of her power, and fought against the Outer Gods!"

_Wait. What was-_

"HIEROGLYPHEIN!"

Harry actually flinched, expecting some kind of awe inspiring attack that could bring down a being like Nyarlthotep, when nothing happened.

"Huh, guess he wasn't a final boss." Naoya replied, Persona already dismissed.

"Wonder who that hit, though.

* * *

Elsewhere in the multiverse, a being shrouded in mystery and shadow, having sent impossible assassins and the indomitable Leviathan after Harry Potter, was suddenly overcome by an inexplicable agony the likes of which only Draco Malfoy has felt at the hands of Medusa.

Ginerva Weasly passed out shortly thereafter.

* * *

_Dehydration_

* * *

Harry stared at abject horror at the thousands of woman surrounding him on all sides, many evening hovering in air above his home.

All of them wore French Maid uniforms.

"I surrender! You can have anything you want already!"

Then the uniforms came off.

* * *

_{Series in Order: Garden Of Sinners, Death Note, Code Geass, Bioshock, Persona 3, Persona 1, and the FG Omakes. Hope this ending is funnier. - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. ALL HAIL THE MAID UNIFORM ! - roughstar333)


	324. Fun Times with AH 2

Fun Times with Attempted Homicide 2 by Ikaruga

* * *

IMMA FIRING MAH LAZER

* * *

The capsuleer gave the odd looking boy a long look as his paranoid mind tried to figure out how exactly this could result in the loss of his Erebus class Titan.

"So, you want me to hit you with an Aurora Ominae while you are floating around in space . . . without a spacesuit." He summed up.

"And if I do this, I will get whatever I wish for?" he added with so much skepticism he was sure he could sink a Hyperion with it alone.

Harry nodded, pleased the so called demi-god of this age finally understood.

"And how exactly do you intend to do that after being evaporated into highly energetic molecules?" the pilot drawled.

"It is a beam of solid antimatter."

"Just do it." Harry replied slightly annoyed as it appeared he lost all his progress in convincing the stubborn capsuleer.

The capsuleer's eye twitched slightly.

"A billion up front and I will take that shot right here." the man said exasperated as he started the laborious progress of getting a target lock on the free floating humanoid target outside his station.

The massive artillery cannons that protected it already had taken their potshots at the being that had just appeared out of thin space, but 'Harry's tiny size made him nigh-impossible to hit.

"Well . . . shit " The capsuleer said as he saw his wallet blink and saw that one billion had found its way into it.

"Should have asked for more." he sighed as he wondered if he was stupid enough to do it.

"Screw it, let's do this."

The target lock was achieved and the very stars seemed to dim and wink out as a massive amount of darkness gathered in front of the titan class starship.

It formed into a tight orb and in a flash, a dark-green beam pierced the dark skies through the area Harry was at.

As the beam of antimatter sputtered to an end, the capsuleer was very glad that the jovian technology that encapsulated him had some excellent waste disposal options as he registered that the target, a black winged child that somehow floated in space without assistance was completely unscathed.

Harry was about to ask what the man wished to have when a red light enveloped the Erebus and it disappeared like a red shot to a distant star.

"How rude."

* * *

Magic Miss(ile)

* * *

"Phantasmal Killer!" the mage shouted and Harry did not even blink away a illusionary beast.

"Finger of Death!" The mage cried next and Harry was utterly unimpressed by the black aura clad finger poking him.

With an errant thought, his hair wrapped around it and snapped the finger.

"Argh! Wrathful Castigation!"

No effect

"Power Word: Kill!"

No effect

"Colour Spray!" Harry was slightly annoyed as his usual black ensemble was turned into a modernistic painting.

In the moment it took him to remove the effects of the spell, the mage cried out.

"Expeditious retreat!"

Harry sighed as the mage ran off with a cartoonish dust cloud behind him.

* * *

Failbbadon the Harmless

* * *

"And you call yourself a conqueror?" Harry said in a bored drawl.

"You can not even conquer a single planet with literal legions of hell." The winged immortal continued even as he bend backwards to avoid the furious swipe by his opponent's sword.

"I am the master of the Black Legion, leader of chaos undivided! The dark gods favor me above all!" Abaddon the Despoiler roared as he struck again with the Drach'nyen, a blade known to part the material world as if it was smoke.

Harry caught it with his bare hand.

"Huh, a greedy demonic blade that doesn't kill its wielder. You learn something everyday." Harry mused as he pulled the blade closer to inspect it.

Abaddon tugged and struggled to free his blade but he could not budge it from Harry's grip.

"How did you make this thing?" Harry asked after a few minutes of thoroughly analyzing the demonic weapon.

Only to see that the wielder had made himself scarce while he was absorbed in tearing apart the being inhabiting the weapon for its secrets.

"Well, you never can conquer a world if you don't show some commitment to it. I suppose asking where he stashed the black fortresses will be out now." Harry complained with a pout as he tossed away the now lifeless blade.

The imperial forces who would stumble upon it later, wondered which saint lost his or her life to remove a powerful weapon from the hands of the forces of Chaos

* * *

(P.S. and so Harry survived. For those who don't know which series the omakes come from, they are EVE Online, Dungeons and Dragons, and Warhammer 40k respectively - roughstar333)


	325. Of those with Wings

**Of those with Wings by NHunter**

_This is a crossover with "**Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari**". Some spoilers are possible._

* * *

It all happened so suddenly.

One moment V/V was walking through a street of some medieval-looking town in whatever dimension Zelretch sent her to, and the next one – she was all but glomped by a rather-small blonde girl in a white dress . . . And this girl that also had a pair of white angel-like wings on her back, much like V/V herself did.

"Are you another Filorial like me? Are you?" The unknown girl asked both bluntly and enthusiastically.

"I'm Firo, by the way, what's your name?"

"Eh. . ." Was all that V/V could 'say' for a few seconds.

Once she recovered from the sudden 'onslaught', she continued: "No, I'm not a filorial, whatever it is. I'm the TYPE Venus. You can call me V/V."

Now it was the girl's – Firo's – turn to be surprised.

"Ahm . . . What's a TYPE Venus?" She asked.

"TYPE is . . ." V/V began.

"An ultimate life form of a planet. I am one for a planet called Venus."

Looking up at the sky, she saw that it was not the same one she was so familiar with after all the time she had spent on Earth or its mirror-worlds.

"I'm not sure it exists in this dimension, though." She added.

"Ultimate life form?" Firo asked.

"You must be really strong. Will you help master Naofumi fight the waves?"

V/V shook her head.

"I don't think it is really a good idea. I'm not an evil over-deity or anything, but my powers are . . . well, hostile terraforming by the means of alien vegetation. I'm quite likely to destroy a good portion of this world along with whatever those 'waves' are."

Firo frowned: apparently, some of the words were too long for her to comprehend.

V/V already resolved herself to teaching this girl some of the more advanced language, when a dark-haired teen with an obviously-magical shield attached to his hand appeared out of a side alley and without muttering a single word, began dragging the Firo girl away.

Shrugging this off as that guy being some sort of a weirdo, V/V went to explore the town she was in a little more.

Alas, her peace didn't last long as she soon came across a bishounen young man who carried around a decorated spear.

Once this man saw her, V/V could see some perverse lust towards her appearing in his heart.

And she absolutely most definitely didn't like that.

As this man began creepily approaching her, TYPE Venus summoned a few of alien tentacle-like vines to act as her weapon and her shield against this bastard.

Only two males were allowed to lust after her – Godo and Harry – and this son of a bitch wasn't one of them . . .

* * *

(P.S. and so the spear guy got raped by some tentacles. Wait, that didn't happen right? - roughstar333)


	326. Trolling the Clocktower

_Trolling the Clocktower By Lonewolf685_

* * *

_Car Trouble_

* * *

Lorelei glared at Harry with an intensity that would have left a lesser man a quivering wreck, though he was too preoccupied trying not to snicker to really feign being cowed.

"Potter, would you care to explain why I've received no less than twenty three reports of respected magi throwing themselves into_ oncoming traffic?_"

"Oh, what makes you think _I'm _involved? Maybe gramps was-"

"Harry!"

He sighed, raising his hands in defeat.

"Well first off, are you aware of Shiki Ryoji and her eyes of death perception?"

"Of course."

"Yeah. . . I kind of posted _part_ of the story of how she _acquired _said eyes on a local bulletin board."

The Queen of the Clocktower resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose.

_Oh there is going to be so much paperwork._

* * *

_Apprenticeship_

* * *

Rin blinked, perplexed by the line of magi stretching down the entire hall.

Tapping the shoulder of the nearest magus, she asked, "What's going on?"

"You didn't hear? Zelretch _and _Harry Potter are taking apprentices, and anyone can apply!"

The Heir of Tohsaka blanched, immediately turning heel and walking (read fleeing) to the safety of her anywhere but there.

_Somewhere, a therapist is going to become _very_ rich._

* * *

_It's The End Of The World As We Know It!_

* * *

The Clocktower was no stranger to accommodating the peculiar company that Harry keeps.

Given that Zelretch already brought strange individuals back on occasion, it was nothing new.

Arceuid was seen in the kitchens, Altrouge dozed in her godfathers library, and the Gorgon sisters were pretty much a part of the crowd after a few years.

But seeing a TYPE rubbing the belly of the manifestation of human extinction was reason enough to pause.

The Tsukihime being groped by the Black Princess of Blood and Contracts caused some concern.

The majority of Dead Apostle Ancestors having brunch in the cafeteria with Lorelei doing nothing about it caused many a buttocks to clench.

_"Heeee~ Eeeeey~"_

Then the Ree came, and Harry gave the eight Ayanami sisters coffee to consume and vegetables to introduce to stuffy magi anus, which caused mass panic, especially when people realized ventilation grates were suddenly in places they never existed before.

Harry stood at the center of a maelstrom of chaos, cackling madly while Zelretch beamed at him, eyes brimming with tears of joy.

"Truly, the student has surpassed the master."

* * *

_{ I swear to god if I see a review saying 'Lol' or 'snicker', and you know who you are, I'm throwing the book at you. I swear it! - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. Kinda agree with Lonewolf685 there, one word reviews are bad yo - roughstar333)


	327. There goes the Universe

_There Goes the Multiverse by Lonewolf685_

* * *

As all stories begin, so too must they all end.

And end it did, not with a bang, but a whimper.

This is how the world ends, this is the War of the Harem!

* * *

The catalyst for the epic cataclysm was an event of ludicrous proportion, the annual brunch for Harry's entire harem.

Tens of thousands were in attendance at a massive concert hall constructed in his soul world, getting along remarkably well, and to Harry's delight, they had yet to don their uniforms (A precursor to an exhausting evening with little sleep), so everything was looking on the up and up.

Then someone shouted to the heavens, a voice that silenced all jubilation.

"Hey, who took the last sweet roll?"

The crowds of super powered woman, plus Minato Arisato and Kowaru Nagisa for reasons Harry would rather not contemplate, stood in muted shock and terror.

Before Harry could even attempt to assuage their concerns and simply get more from the kitchen, Karasuba and Miya leapt atop the table, swords in hand, and shouted, "Death to traitors!"

Things devolved from there.

* * *

Factions were quickly established among the remnants who had survived 'The Shattering'.

Liz established the Divine Dragon Riders, and having brought together all those of draconian nature under her banner, including the mighty Infinity Dragon Ophis, she had assumed that victory would be hers.

Sadly, she failed to account for the immense greed of dragons, and the DDR tore themselves apart within days.

The Mechanical Maidens of Fran were a terrifying sight on the battle field, till people realized they were walking lightning rods.

Then came the League of Loli, run by Nel and Len, who capitalized on their cuteness to commit acts of utter barbarism, usually perpetrated by the cannibal twins Hansel and Gretel.

Sadly the Pedobear Platoon had annihilated them in a joint attack with the Shotacon Society, helmed by Aoko Aozaki after assimilating NAMBLA into her forces.

They were all arrested by the FBI on undisclosed charges.

Holly had fused with Harry and forced him into leading the Puella Magi Sovereignty as Amethyst, and together with Goddess Madoka, Homucifer, and the Ace of Aces, there seemed to be no opposing them.

However, they forgot one immutable law of magical girls, one that applies especially so to anyone that is either a Japanese school girl, is female, or has been in hentai/doujins (Which between the two includes all mahou shoujo).

When confronted with tentacles, and magical girls, no matter how powerful and awesome, are rendered helpless.

Amethyst found it incredibly illogical she couldn't just break her transformation and escape as Harry, but that is the logic of hentai.

V.V. tentacle based terraforming eliminated one of the most terrifying beings in the multiverse, and seemed to secure the dominance of the TYPE-AWESOME group, even if it was just her as the other TYPEs didn't really care.

What factions remained were crushed beneath her indomitable hordes of angels and invasive plant life.

Then, standing atop the writhing mountains of her defeated enemies, everything before her conquered and subjugated, she screamed her victory to the stars above as the world below acknowledged her victory.

Only for a pint of ice cream to beam her in the back of the head and send her tumbling down into the writing tendrils below.

Zelretch, Secret Boss and leader of the Troll Force, returned the thrown dairy product to Fate.

"So, who actually did take the sweet roll?"

Fate gave the master troll a knowing smirk.

"Oh, you know, the last ones anyone expected to."

* * *

Deep beneath the Potter residence, a table had been setup for a candle lit affair in Sasha's cavern.

"Would you like another slice, Ayako-san?"

"No thank you, Caren, I couldn't possibly eat another bite." The archery club captain patted her stomach as the nun held a knife over a pastry so divine it transcended love, duty, and honor.

"Any more and I think I'll become fat."

Medusa felt the corners of her lips twitch upwards.

"There would only be more of you to love."

While the gorgon reduced the tomboy to a blushing mess, Caren took another bite of sweet roll, and shuddered in barely restrained ecstasy.

"This has been a marvelous brunch, though I do wonder how the others are doing. You don't suppose they would miss the last sweet roll?"

Sasha finished licking the glaze from her lips, cursing her inability to hold a napkin.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Much like the deadra and aedra, they would later learn how easily conflict erupts when confectioneries are involved.

A whimper indeed.

* * *

_{Well, I was going to do an omake entirely on the Troll Force, but then things devolved as all Crack does. - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. and so the Maid Uniform Harem (+ Minato and Kaworu) was destroyed, with V/V being the winner - roughstar333)


	328. Following a Child

Following a Child by greysongarr

This place was strange.

He went room after room in this strange world that was a living nightmare for the young child he held the hand of, who apparently jump through a trapdoor in his room to the basement after his mother came to kill him from 'divine orders' or something like that.

The child was nearly as bad as the crying child haunted by the nightmare animals, for were tears constantly falling down his face as they progressed through the floor, though he somehow had turned them into a weapon as they killed the occupants of the room whenever they hit enough times.

He didn't really understand how the child had managed to accomplish that but it didn't matter right now.

From the brief conversation he and his companion had, his father was nowhere to be found.

The mother, after hearing the voice, had taken away everything he owned including clothing and locked him in his room because he held 'sin' or something similar, a notion that the boy carried within himself if what little he had seen was true.

Blackwing was brought out of his musings as the boy ran towards a door unlike the other numerous ones, a golden frame adorning it as opposed to the bland brown.

He followed after the child, entering the room to find him staring with wide eyes at an item atop a rock pedestal, a guillotine of all things resting above it floating.

His own eyes widened slightly in surprise as the child placed his head and neck like how one would normally when faced with this form of punishment, the object dropping from its place and severing the body and head.

A normal person would have been aghast at the sight, and even more so when the child's body got up without a drop of blood escaping dripping from the neck, the head moving as well to orbit around the body, not bleeding somehow.

Blackwing, as many were well aware throughout the many dimensions and worlds, was not normal however.

He merely took a short pause and a single blink before holding out his hand, a slight smile gracing him at the interesting child taking the offered hand, a half-hearted smile in place.

It got stranger the more they traveled, finding what acted like zombie versions of the child with blood instead of tears, spiders and flies as large as a cat to the size of an adult human, creatures looking like a lump of meat shooting blood and many other strange denizens of this twisted underground.

The strangest creature was the living poop that somehow whistled and created more poop. . .

He had enough of poop after meeting Conker's weird world so he killed it immediately without hesitation after watching the child attempt to take it on.

That aside, another trapdoor had appeared along with another pedestal the moment the thing died, a syringe of white floating above it that the child grabbed and walked over to him, presenting the instrument for him to take.

Casually he took the offered syringe, immediately finding out the contents of the little glass and figuring out what the child wanted from him, a sigh leaving him as he injected it into the back of his still spinning head, the child's eyes growing big and cheerful while the crying stopped.

The boy grabbed his hand with both of his and pulled him along towards the hole in the floor, stopping right before it.

Without hesitation, the boy plunged down into the darkness.

Blackwing took a single second to admire the seeming courage the boy held before jumping down after him, intent on following if only to watch the strange child and the various items he came across.

The unique alternate of Harry Potter didn't manage to find the child after landing upon the wooden floor, following the small droplets of blood within the rooms left behind to a wall looking to have been blown apart, small rocks littering the opening and a scorch mark marring the ground.

Inside he found two things, a pedestal rapidly fading away and his 'charge' hanging from a noose despite the impracticality of the scene with the floating head. . .

This world made zero sense.

Slowly the head fell from the noose, leaving behind the body while what looked like a wisp formed around the orbiting head, still smiling with happy eyes from the speedball syringe.

He floated up to Blackwing, running circles around him before moving on out of the door, the 'older' being running to catch up with the 'younger'.

Another floor was cleared, the exit guarded by four ghosts that he allowed the child to kill.

Then a black door with a horned skull resting upon it appeared, the child rushing in and then back out in less than ten seconds, a pair of horns sticking out from his head and his skin pitch-black like a stereotypical devil.

Once more he jumped down into the depths, followed by the dimension traveler who immediately lost the boy again, not seeing him for a few minutes until the fifth floor passed by, a single glimpse caught of a fuse in his head, another syringe lodged in his arm, what looked like a keyhole in his forehead, a _belt of TNT,_ and a halo of all things above his head . . .

He also had a cat's head following him alongside somehow turning into a cat himself . . .

This really was a strange place.

He was simply glad he wasn't the one being forced into this, though he could easily make a copy to send in place of another body.

It was better to watch at least once then run in blind . . .

How did he just shoot a brimstone laser from his mouth?

A question for later, and he should probably try to actively keep up with the child, the rate at which he was moving took less than five seconds for a room to be cleared out.

He did want to know what lied at the end after all.

* * *

_{... Been playing this game in my off-time, put in 85hrs within two weeks of purchasing it and I'm 69% done with the achievements. Very excited for the expansion coming out on the night before Hallow's Eve, also this should be easy to know with the amount of background I put in. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. for those who don't know, the boy is Isaac, from the game "Binding of Isaac". A very interesting game, I must say, because it was kinda like the gameboy Zelda games. - roughstar333)


	329. Another Origin: The Third Eye 2

**Another Origin: The Third Eye 2 by zerobreaker000**

Harry sat alone in the train cabin of the Hogwarts Express, looking at the outside scenery.

While Gensokyo is similarly covered by greenery, there weren't such large water bodies aside from the Misty Lake; much less the underground where the only river is on the outskirt of the Old Hell City.

What do the animals living there look like? Harry wondered.

After all, the only one who would be able bring marine animals into the Palace of Earth Spirits is Yukari Yakumo, and from what he heard, nobody sane would ask her for a flavor.

It only took a little time for him to find an empty cabin, but that wasn't the problem.

What was problematic was how that one brunette insisted to sit with him.

He intentionally picked empty cabins just to try to have a bit of silence before reaching Hogwarts, for the Dragon God's sake!

He can only hope the girl had given up following him - oh dear, he jinxed it.

"Oh, there you are!" The brunette poked her head into the now-open cabin door.

"Why are you avoiding me? Oh, never mind that, what's that sphere thing on you? Is that some kind of magical accessory? What does it do? I don't think I've ever seen or heard of something like that before, not even in the books."

The girl was so into her questions, that she didn't even notice Harry wincing.

Repeatedly.

"Most of them are usually rings or bracelets, though apparently necklaces and outright gloves are a thing too. There's this one called-"

"Um, please, calm down?" Harry hesitantly cut in.

"Breath, uh, a little bit? You've been talking non-stop . . ."

The girl blushed.

"Oh sorry, I just get excited easily. Say, what's your name? I'm Hermione Granger, first year at Hogwarts."

". . . Harry Komeiji, same here." Harry mustered a smile.

He was still fairly nervous about being away from home so much, especially with how this isn't the world he grew up in.

"So, what's with that sphere thing?" Hermione didn't wait for a single second and started asking again.

"Ah, about that, it's... my family's... um, gift to me?" Harry barely came up with the excuse, but it seems as if Hermione wasn't satisfied by just that.

"That's a strange thing for a gift. Like, usually wouldn't it be pets or books? Still, you didn't tell me what it is . . ." Hermione reached out to try and touch the Third Eye, only to be met with Harry recoiling from her hand.

". . .Oh, um, I'd prefer you to not touch it." Harry said as he calmed down a bit.

While he had long gotten used to the Third Eye growing from his body, having others touch it still feels . . . uncomfortable, to say the very least.

"Oh, sorry about that. So you can feel through it? That's fascinating! What kind of spellworks are placed on this to replicate the nerve systems-" Hermione's ramble was stopped by the cabin door opening.

And this time, a blond boy and two other boys who seems to be his bodyguards stood outside.

"Hmph, Potter isn't here either." The blond sneered, and turn towards the corridor.

"Let's go, Crabbe, Goyle. There's no reason for us to stand in the presence of a mudblood and a half-"

He had yet to finish talking when he felt a shiver working up his neck.

Turning towards the cabin, he came face to face with a pissed off Harry, and his now open Third Eye.

"Are you calling my mom a _creature_, Draco Malfoy!?" Harry all but shouted as the Third Eye focused on Malfoy.

"My mom is way better than the man who doesn't even spend time with his son that is your father!"

Images flashed in Malfoy's mind - how his father didn't spare a look at him every time he came back home, how all his father told him when he's sick is to 'go to sleep', how . . .

"How, how did you even know- No, you, you don't know a thing!" Malfoy gathered himself and retorted, while backing away from Harry.

"As if my father would, would be in any way not be superior to whoever gave birth to you, you, you eyeball freak! Crabbe, Goyle, we're out!" He hastily ran away, and the other two followed.

Harry sighed, and sat back down.

Right into Hermione's rambling.

"Wow, what did you do to that boy? He ran off really quick. Oh, so that eyeball thing is a part of you? Like, it can move, see and all?"

Harry didn't quite have the heart to listen to Hermione again-certainly not after what just happened . ..

"-Oh, that's amazing! I have never heard of something like this-" Harry blinked

"Wait, um, you're not scared," He signaled at his Third Eye, "Of this, erm, giant eyeball?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well it doesn't look very threatening does it? It's not like the thing can grow claws or fangs or anything like that-why, why are you staring at me like that?" Harry shook his head.

Seems like the girl didn't realize what it can do.

Hopefully. . .

Hopefully, she wouldn't be scared by the truth.

And if she doesn't? Well, mom would be pleased to know there are people who can accept the satori species, after all that she and Aunt Koishi had been through.

* * *

For some reason, every step towards the Great Hall gave Harry more and more unease.

The trip through the lake in front of the Hogwarts castle was fine, if a bit uncomfortable as he has never rode in a boat before.

But there was something . . . off, so to speak, about the castle.

No, not of the castle itself, it was something inside there.

Just to be cautious, he opened his Third Eye to listen to the thoughts around him, which drew the glances of other first years.

Most of them are merely curious, but there are also quite many thoughts of unnerve.

Harry grimaced; it seems that the 'Wizarding World' was still full of bigotry despite what he hoped otherwise.

Yet this does not explain the feeling he's been getting . . .

And it was with this growing unease, that Harry watched as Professor McGonagall opened the door into the Great Hall.

At which point he collapsed in an anguished cry.

* * *

Severus Snape was the first one to notice that something went wrong.

For one, there was a student who collapsed from what seems to be mental pain as soon as the door opened, and a huge spike of omnidirectional Legilimency probes before that.

Next was that Quirinus Quirrel, the pathetic Defense of the Dark Arts professor of this year, was knocked back from his seat. Violently, too, with how he slammed straight into the wall.

Third, someone-something was shooting bolts of magic that was shaped like hearts towards Quirrel.

He couldn't see it nor hear its movement, and not even sending a Legilimency probe towards where it seems to be works.

"Just what in the world is happening?" Snape narrowed his eyes.

If Legilimency doesn't work, then a cutting curse ought to . . .

Just as he was going to pull out his wand, a black smoke surged out from Quirrel's mouth.

Just looking at it was enough to make Snape to feel his faded Dark Mark flaring with great pain.

"Who dares to attack Lord Voldemort! Show yourself!" Guess _that_ confirms his (and the Headmasters') suspicion that the Dark Lord still exists.

"It's been a long while hasn't it, Tom." Albus Dumbledore stepped forward as the other teachers are torn between gawking at the spirit of Voldemort and checking up the collapsed student.

"It's a tragedy you have managed to turn another bright wizard," He gestured at the fallen body of Quirrel, "away from the Light."

"And he will not be the last . . ." Voldemort growled.

"With the help of my loyal servants, I shall regain my body-"

It had to stop momentarily in order to dodge more heart-shaped projectile flying towards it.

"No, no~ Who said you'll be getting a body?" The sight that greeted it is a green-haired girl with a black hat and yellow shirt.

Blue cords extended from her ankles, wrapping around her body and connected to a sphere in front of her chest.

Her dark green eyes stared at it, and then there's that-it never thought it'd think this-uncanny smile on her face.

"Hello! My name is Koishi Komeiji!" Koishi held up her arms.

"You hurt my nephew ~ So, prepare to . . . What was it again?"

As she pondered, the spirit tried to run away, only to pull back at the last moment, barely missing being hit by Dumbledore's spells.

"There's no worth in running away Tom. All of us must face Death sooner or later." The Headmaster said, and shot another spirit-binding spell towards Voldemort.

In the fear of being captured, it flew away from the spell . . .

While flying straight into Koishi's aim.

"Oh yes, I remember now! Prepare to die!" Koishi exclaimed, as heart-tipped tendrils shot forward from her Third Eye, trapping Voldemort in a rose cage, who is then flung straight through the window.

"Ohhh, that must've hurt... Wait, now I don't know where he went. Oops."

Nobody noticed her, especially amidst such chaos the Great Hall is in.

* * *

{Kind of doing this just to try and break that writer's block I got for so long. Yes, Voldie was being smacked around _this_ early. What did you expect when Koishi came along? She's an Extra Stage boss, after all. That, and just being around Voldemort hurts Harry's mind, especially as he doesn't have the years of experience with Vengeful Spirits like Satori does.

Snape and Dumbledore should realize that Harry Komeiji = Harry Potter as soon as they meet face to face. The Third Eye would probably stump them, though.

. . . Now that I wrote Hermione, I really want to go and write an omake about FG!Hermione regretting her attitude and seeks out Zelretch in order to reconcile with FG!Harry. It shall be full of wackiness . . . inflicted on poor Hermione, of course. - zerobreaker000}

(P.S. Welcome to the newest addition to the "Another Origin" Omake series, The second chapter of "Third Eye". For those wondering, the prequel of this chapter is in chapter 163 of this omake archive. Poor Harry though, to just suffer when Voldemort is here. Hey at least Koishi sent him packing. Wait, if that happened what will happen to the plot of first year? - roughstar333)


	330. DETERMINATION

Random snippet based on a line from Undertale (which is possibly the best JRPG/pseudo-danmaku game ever released) that I see here and there.

* * *

DETERMINATION by NexusRider161

* * *

As Black Wing finished telling the younger version of himself of one of his many adventures, he heard a beep and noticed a box floating above little Harry's head (the little boy himself seemed to not notice).

It read:

***Knowing that you may one day grow up to be as strong as Black Wing,**

**it fills you with**

**DETERMINATION**

"...Harry? Promise me you won't go running up any mountains, now, OK? Or, if you _do_, at least keep an open mind about monsters."

". . . ?"

"Promise me."

"Okay."

"Good. Now here's some money, go get yourself something nice, I'm gonna have a little chat with your . . . Uncle."

Black Wing proceeded to give Harry a few Pounds - - -

***hOi! thanks 4 the muns! tem go to colleg an make u prouds!**

\- - -only for them to be snatched out of his hand by a cat...? dog...? ...thing?

***oOH! tem wanna pet VERYCUTE humen~**

. . . that lightly patted little Harry's head, which caused him to giggle, before running off to God knows where, very quickly.

". . .what the heck just happened?"

* * *

{aaand that's it. Nothing else to say.

. . . except this** *tems is best Undertale charactr! canNot diNy! **\- NexusRider161}

(P.S. Undertale should be the best game of the year - roughstar333)


	331. DoD's Very Special Hole

_DoD's Very Special Hole By Lonewolf685_

* * *

"Harry! Harry!"

Blackwing looked up, his morning mug of coffee half way to his lips as he came eye to eye with the manifestation of his curiosity, atop the family table on her hands and knees.

"Yes, DoD?" Harry asked, totally nonplussed like the rest of his girls eating with him.

Today it was Len, Nel, Jackie, Tamamo, and Medusa, as everyone else was either away or busy.

The maid of liquid mercury stood in the corner, waiting for everyone to finish so she could clean.

"Do you want to see my special hole?"

It was to Harry's credit that he did not perform a spit take and douse the loli in scalding coffee.

"Umm, DoD, have you been spending time with my . . . newer aspect?"

"Aegis? Not really, she'd always brooding and stiff. No appreciation for science in that one!" She replied with an exaggerated pout before waving it off. "But never mind her! So do you want to see my wormhole?!"

Before Harry could formulate a tactful response, Tamamo raised and furiously waved her hand.

"I would!"

A withering glare from the succubi and gorgon tempered her exuberance.

Feeling the need to defend herself, she squeaked. "What? She's technically a part of Harry."

Before questions could be raised about whether sleeping with Harry meant sleeping with his aspects, as no one wanted to be that close to Twisted Whisper, Dream or Destruction produced a small rectangular block.

Oddly, Harry noted it bore some resemblance to one of those ghost traps he saw in the Ghostbusters movie.

"Here it is. DoD's super special, one of a kind, Einstein Rosen bridge, wormhole device!"

With a maddened cackle, she flipped a switch.

In the blink of an eye, an gaping gateway to wonders unknown formed above the dining table and it's occupants.

A blink later, and Harry let out an appreciative whistle.

"That's is a fine hole-"

Only to be interrupted by the creaking of wood, and tearing of tatami mats as the floor, and everything atop it, was torn from the foundation and pulled into the portal, dining table and occupants in all before collapsing on itself.

It was a minute later, after the dust settled, that the maid began to clean without complaint.

V.V. walked in an hour later to find Volumen was shoveling dirt into the hole where the family once ate.

"Earthlings never cease to surprise."

* * *

On another world, a helicopter flying over the Seychelles came to land on an offshore platform, one of many that spider webbed out from a larger command platform.

From the helicopter stepped out a scruffy man with an eye patch and metal shard sticking out of his head like a horn.

At his hip hung a rifle while a sniper was slung over his back, both heavily customized and painted in dessert camouflage.

"Boss, glad you got here so quick."

He was met by a blonde with a Russian accent.

At his hip, a revolver was proudly displayed, going along with the confidence he carried himself with.

"Ocelot, what's going on?" Snake asked with a voice like gravel.

"Did something happen with Quiet again?"

Revolver Ocelot cringed.

"Well, it's certainly related, but you best see for yourself."

* * *

A short ride to the medical platform later, and Snake found himself before the sniper Quiet's cell.

Given that the perpetually under dressed woman was technically a prisoner, she had the rather Spartan accommodations of a bench, shower, and toilet, not that she ever took issue with it.

What had him wishing he brought high explosives, and wasn't on the same platform as his wounded staff, was the addition of a dining room set with included family of supernatural beings.

If it weren't for his experience dealing with the Kobra unit, oh so many Metal Gear, and now the Skulls, he might have been more concerned with the situation.

As it was, he could only sigh, light himself a cigar, and ask Ocelot, "Why isn't Kaz here?"

"The XO had a hunch who might have caused this, and went to get the information himself." The Russian gunslinger ground out, offended Kaz would cut him out on the interrogation.

"Granted, I don't know why _he _would have a hand in this, but you never know with Huey."

Ironically, Huey had been working on wormhole technology, but it was still weeks from completion.

He still had to build another Metal Gear, create a zombie plague, and break every child labor law before then.

* * *

Harry sipped, his coffee, not reacting to the new incomers discussing there arrival with far more restraint then the dozen armed men with itchy trigger fingers watching them form behind the bars.

"DoD."

"Yes, Origin?"

"Please tell me before you open your wormhole at the table."

"Roger dodger. My hole is at your command!"

A thunk, and they turned to see Tamamo collapse to the floor, with Jackie holding a handkerchief to her profusely bleeding nose.

Medusa blinked behind her mystic eye killing glasses.

"Huh, thought that only happened in bad anime."

While the three of them stared at the bleeding goddess and her quasi-daughter, Len and Nel were in cat form being stroked by the under dressed sniper whose cell they invaded upon.

"A little to the left." Nel purred out, and was rewarded immediately.

Quiet hummed her usual tune, fingers working in parallel to please the shapeshifting felines.

It was good not to be only the preternatural one on Mother Base, and she really hoped these woman shared her fondness for violent pranks.

* * *

_{Happy Birthday Lupine, and here's Harry and Co. getting sent to Metal Gear Solid V while talking in shameless innuendo because DoD is, well, DoD. Enjoy~ Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. Happy birthday Lupine Horror ! -roughstar333)


	332. Young Mother 5

**YOUNG MOTHER PART 5 by Wa7tch1nK1d**

* * *

"I think its best we take a break, All in favor?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

A chorus of ayes followed, before the magic of the ritual dissipated, leaving them back in his office.

To their surprise, not a few minutes had passed by then.

Though all of them were quite hungry, more than a few felt the need to excuse themselves.

Dumbledore, for one, opened a compartment beneath his desk and took out what seemed to be an old photo.

Upon closer inspection, Minerva noted that he had been looking at a picture of his younger self, as if to reconcile his alternate with the young man in the photo.

Ron and Hermione had gone off to alert the house elves of their hunger, while James and Lily wandered off to the Great Hall, most likely to enter the summoned room.

Minerva for one was deep in thought.

"Are you ready to delve back into the memories?"

Albus sat, staring at the photo some more.

"Albus." Minerva tried to get his attention.

Dumbledore continued to stare, also mindful of how he needed to restock on lemon drops.

"Albus!" Minerva tried again, her voice much higher.

"Oh, yes Minerva, what is it?"

"Are we ready to delve again?"

Albus sat back, pondering, before reaching for one of the last Lemon drops.

"Call Severus, I feel that he needs to join us as well."

* * *

"So. . . anything _interesting_ both of you came across?" Ginny Weasley asked, noting that both Ron and Hermione seemed busy; Hermione had spent a fair amount of time directing the House elves in providing food for their compatriots, who for the most part were scattered through the school.

"Just a few memories."

"Of who? The other Harry? Is he handsome? Are him and my counterpart an item?"

"It's not another Harry, Ginny. _She's _currently impossible to contact at the moment."

"She?" Ron and Hermione stopped, both having realized that they already spilled a fair amount of information.

Hermione stopped her current course of action, and look to Ginny.

"You're coming with us, you know too much already."

". . . **Yay**."

* * *

"You want me to _what_?"

"Please Severus; quiet down a little, there are children a room over there after all."

Severus Snape sat, pondering the request.

His timetable was free for the moment, all the potions assignments handed over had been graded, and he was sure that nothing would bother him for the rest of the day.

Then this happened.

Minerva had arrived and explained enough for him to be somewhat curious, but still apprehensive.

"And you want me to delve with the rest of you, _why_?" he intoned, stressing much on the last word.

"To learn. This alternate seems to be closely tied to you, by blood too. Albus wants you to take what you can from the memories, adapt, perhaps play a bit on an _uncle_ persona to get her on our side, gods know that we need all the help."

Severus remained silent, before starting to speak.

"You want me to learn, to pick up, and to play manipulator for your little game?"

"Severus Snape, it's not like tha-"

"It damn well is. I was there too, Minerva. I saw the children and I saw her. Judging by her state, she's exhausted and strained. I'm no Mediwitch but even I know that childbirth is a pain to deal with. The child must be at least a few days old if I recall correctly." He intoned, uncharacteristically serious.

Minerva remained silent, her eyes fixed on the potions table occupying the wall.

"You want me to learn, so that when she wakes up confused and in need of help, her dear 'uncle' swoops in to 'show her the ropes' as the muggles say, as well as making sure that she has no reason to antagonize any of you whatsoever.

A moment of awkward silence followed, only to be interrupted by the sound of several potions bottles on the table.

"Hmm?"

"Alright, I'm going with you, but any orders given to me are orders I can choose whether to follow or not."

"Severus?"

"I'm not going to play puppet in your games, tell that to Dumbledore, but right now there's a young lady, not quite eighteen by the looks of it, who's gone through hell, from what you've told, and who just birthed a child. Take these potions to her; I'll meet the rest of you in the Headmasters office."

Minerva accepted the potions with a wary eye.

"Why is it that you seem to have grown some measure of compassion right now?"

Severus looked back, "Futility perhaps?, if she is who you say she is in her world, and if she's my niece, we both know that she might be able to see through this scheme of yours. Besides-"

"- I've always wanted to see what I'd be like if I had a wife."

" . . . Severus." Minerva said, exasperated.

"What, is she pretty? You said she was a descendant of Medusa."

"Later Severus, _Later_."

* * *

"Are we all set?" Dumbledore asked, having made adjustments for the two extras to join in on the ritual.

All others nodded, the hair in the center of the table's spell-circle glowed, and the room was consumed in blinding light.

They came to in front of what they remembered to be Severus and Petunia's house; the crowd looked around, noting that their two extras were not present.

"Where are they?"

"They must be catching up on what we've already seen."

With a flash the two others materialized, Severus remained as stoic as usual, while Ginny looked somewhat red-faced.

Hermione inched toward the younger girl.

"Did you-?"

"Yes." Ginny replied, still red-faced.

"And the-"

"I couldn't leave the room either, started slowing down for some reason."

"Oy! What are both of you waiting for? The memory's getting started again!" Ron shouted at the other side of the sidewalk they were on.

"We'll be there, _Rowena_!" Ginny shouted back, giggling alongside Hermione afterwards.

Ron shut up afterwards, his face gaining some red too.

The memory played before them was a replay of one of the previous ones they saw, the girls got out of the limousine accompanied by the younger Headmaster, Snape blanked at his other self, who took one nod at the Headmaster before having them enter the house, they followed not long after, entering the house as well.

The usual scene played out, before moving to Petunia's room, but not before James made a few jokes pertaining to how Severus was as the Muggles would say, 'Whipped' along with the appropriate gesture, though Lily made similar threats to James, who shut up afterwards.

The scene came and went, and faded into white, though faded into a scene they hadn't seen the previous time.

* * *

...

* * *

They found themselves staring as a vintage car pulled up on what seemed to be an old street.

It rained heavily as the sound of the car itself was drowned out by the heavy rainfall.

A shady figure waited as the car came to a stop.

Amethyst exited, wearing what seemed to be quite a formal dress, even by Magical standards.

Hermione followed not long after.

The figure before them bowed, before opening the door before them.

Stepping inside, they found themselves within a garden devoid of rain, only the warm artificial sunset and the strangely Romanesque structure before them seemed to be of note.

They came forward, a boy, somewhere around the age of fourteen came to greet them, Albus became still for he was quite familiar with the boy.

* * *

_Amethyst came forward, greeting the boy before her with some joy. _

_The boy for the most part retained his quaint smile, though looked around, as if to scan the surrounding area._

_"Merem Solomon."_

_"Amethyst Schweinorg."_

_"It's been quite a while."_

_Merem nodded, "Indeed it has, you must hurry, they're waiting inside."_

_With a nod, both girls entered._

_The structure shifted, as the hall of roman columns warped slowly as they made their way forward, ending in a grand door. _

_The door opened, and within the Sistine Chapel itself lay, far on the other end of the Chapel, where the altar would usually be sat the Pope himself, his face concealed with shadow._

_Amethyst walked forward, slowly, noting the Executors ready on all corners of the chapel, the three Cardinals of the pope's Secret College sat below him, on equally adorned._

_ With an almost practiced grace, she curtsied, before bowing to them in greeting._

_The Pope nodded, motioning for the three to move to the side of the chapel._

_"Ave Pontifex." She greeted, curtsying once more, in respect for some protocol._

_"Hail also unto you young Magi." The Pope echoed, his voice booming as it echoed through the room._

_On cue Hermione followed, though she remained silent, remaining a short distance from Amethyst, who stood directly before the Papal throne._

_"What is it you ask, young Schweinorg." He asked, after a period of silence._

_Amethyst stilled, before replying, "Months from now, we will begin our campaign. A__ll I ask is for your non-interference in this domestic matter."_

_The pope stilled, before chuckling ._

_"I hardly consider this war of yours domestic from what my spies have told, many magical nations are to be involved."_

_"It is domestic insofar as it remains a magical conflict, the coalition we are up against knows this, and understands that they do not wish to incur the wrath of the Inquisition."_

_"You vouch for them too?"_

_"I do not your Holiness; I only wish to clarify the situation before their representative arrives to ask the same, though I do believe that our requests would diverge."_

_"How so?" the pontiff asked, though form what Albus and the others could see, he looked quite impressed with how the young woman before him handled herself and crafted her words._

_"I only ask that you prepare, should the eventuality of the war spreading to the non-magical sectors of the Europe come to pass." She said._

_"That is a tall order, young Mage-Witch."_

_"I have already put the same request before the Lutheran court in Wittenberg and again in Geneva. __They have approved, and with them all of the protestant world shall remain unaware. I have asked the same of the Patriarchs of Constantinople and Moscow, as well as our own Archbishop." She replied._

_The pope seemed to mull over the proposition, before nodding. _

_"Very well, so let it be written."_

_The scene before them faded back into white. The observers found themselves watching as both girls sat watching as the car they rode made its way away from Rome._

_"What was that?" Hermione asked her eyes quite wide._

_"Hmm?"_

_"We were in the Sistine Chapel, before the pope, surrounded by **executors**, and we managed to get out alive. Seriously Amy, what was **that**?"_

_Amethyst simply took a sip of her tea, before answering._

_"Diplomacy, Hermione. Diplomacy."_

* * *

_..._

* * *

And so the scenes came and went, once again.

The group found themselves in a hospital, watching as the announcement was made in the central square.

They found themselves watching as hundreds, if not thousands of Uniformed Magicals marched along the Mage Quarters Central square.

Below, mage and wizard alike marched in formation.

Lily managed to pick out Amethyst, who flew in formation with several thousand other magicals, though their movement was at a slow pace, most likely to accommodate the marching soldiers below.

The marching continued, only to fade off as the memory began to crumble, and rematerialize in another forward point in time.

* * *

_"And what's this?" a uniformed Amethyst asked, gesturing to the enormous pile of paper on her desk, her uniform consisted of dark shades of blue, with a smatter of very dark purple in certain places._

_"Everyone assigned to you apparently." Hermione answered, she wore a uniform of a similar style, only in a much lighter shade of blue, and with an officer's cap to boot._

_Amethyst pondered, before noticing something off about the pile._

_"Muggleborn?"_

_"And first generation Magi, all on our general age level and a year below I believe. It's as if they want us as cannon fodder, Amy."_

_Amethyst stood, pondering some more, before breaking out into a wild grin, nodding to herself._

_She looked at Hermione._

_"I can work with this."_

* * *

_…_

* * *

_They found themselves standing next to a large assembly all around 16 or so, with Amethyst in front of them_

_"Are all of you familiar with firearms?"_

_All nodded, but remained in formation._

_With a smile, Amethyst pulled out what Hermione recognized as some fort of automatic rifle._

_"Since you apparently have been brought into this without proper magical training, I believe a compromise is necessary."_

_With a practiced motion, a wall of earth was conjured, with a suit or armor behind it, and an extra magical barrier surrounding it. _

_Amethyst leapt, balancing as her broom came under her feet._

_With practiced ease, she took out the rifle._

_The observers noted the various runes etched all over it, before nearly covering their ears at the rattling of ammunition going off. _

_Streaks of what seemed to be magic, came off the firearm, violently impacting against the magical barrier, before shattering it not four seconds later, then shattering the conjured stone wall, and the suit of armor behind,_

_Hermione noted however, that the rifle didn't carry any sort of clip for ammunition._

_"These rifles fire what is basically magic, most of the firearms I've managed to acquire do. __Since I figured out your abilities in flying, we're going to focus on aerial attack spells. Once we're done with those, we'll move onto more modern forms of warfare, then we'll move onto magical fireteams, and I'll drill you all in the spells needed to make them more effective."_

_The ones before her looked to each other, then to her, before nodding,_

_Amethyst looked to them, nodding, before snapping to attention._

_ "Dismissed."_

* * *

_…_

* * *

_They found themselves on some unknown shore, behind them lay ocean, and an endless horizon._

_ Albus and the others noted the three gorgons that stood before Amethyst, and that one held Amethyst's child. She stood uniformed, staff-glaive and magical rifle at the ready, before motioning to leave._

_"Promise me something." Stheno moved to speak._

_"Yes, what is it?"_

_"Come back alive, Amy." Euryale finished for her sister._

_Amethyst stood, noting that Medusa was too busy fussing and cooing over Jacqueline, before nodding, and disappearing in a flash of light._

* * *

_…_

* * *

_"We move."_

_Hermione nodded, before signaling another._

_Soon enough. the area around them was primed and ready, several squadrons of theirs ready to fly._

_With practiced ease, Amethyst mounted her broom, also readying her Staff-glaive as she charged it with a spell at the ready._

_"Where's Rowena?"_

_Off on the distance Rowena Weasley stood in conversation with another._

_ Ron's eyes widened before he turned away, greenfaced._

_ Hermione, noticing the two began to laugh, while Ginny giggled._

_"-nd come back Alive!" The words echoed, well enough to reach Amethysts ears._

_ She grinned, noting that several members of her squadron were exchanging quite a few galleons._

_"Hey Wendy! Come on, we're ready to go!"_

_Rowena nodded, before moving to join them._

_The silence in the few seconds afterwards stretched on, almost becoming palpable._

_"So . . . Draco, Wendy?" Amethyst grinned, noting her friend's blush._

_"Sh-shut up! Now what's the plan"_

* * *

Hermione laughed as did Ginny. The Potters grinned, while, Albus and Minerva chucked a fair bit, even Snape hid a smile, noting the boy hiding his face in abject horror and shame.

"Gross."

"I think it's wonderful~!" Ginny quipped.

"Shut up Ginny."

"Okay 'Wendy'!"

Ron groaned.

* * *

_Amethyst nodded, notifying the rest of the squadrons to prepare for briefing._

_"They have a base on the magical section of Calais. We move in first, along with the division in charge of placing the apparition wards and portkeys. We hammer them hard, because they got several thousand inferi on site. Luckily, they haven't placed any though on anti-air measures. Got that?"_

_Those assembled before her nodded._

_"Good, let's go."_

* * *

_…_

* * *

_The observers found themselves in midair, watching as the glimmer of moonlight lit the water before them._

_ The squadrons flew in silence, rifles slung on their backs, and wands ready to charge spells if needed._

_ Upon seeing the faintest hint of shoreline, Amethyst nodded, taking out her staff-glaive and charging it._

_The others followed suit with their wands, and in Hermione and Rowena's case similar staff-glaives._

_ The hum of spells charging spread throughout them all_

_With a cry, Amethyst launched her spell._

_As it arced towards the shoreline, thousands of undead and similar creatures came to, with quite a few dark magi and dark wizards priming their defenses._

_The spell struck , blinding those on the shore, before loosing an explosion that shook the shoreline. The others followed suit when close enough, loosing the spells they had and watching as the shoreline lit up in magical fire, before unslinging their rifles and firing a prolonged volley on the undead remaining._

_"They've got fliers!" One cried._

_"Break formation!" Amethyst shouted, ensuring that her squadron broke off in time to evade an explosion._

_For almost an hour the fight lasted, the squadrons moving in between clouds for cover, and firing on the fliers mustered against them, spells launched on the legion of undead below, and fire burned enough that even the observers of the memory felt the heat radiating from the ground._

_Amethyst readied her glaive, before loosing a firestorm that consumed most of the area occupied by the undead._

_The first fight of the war was over._

_It would not be the last._

* * *

**{A/N a bit too late for Lupines birthday I'm afraid, sorry about that. To those to whom I said I'd get this done back in September, apparently my finals came shortly after my midterms. Nevertheless I keep my promises. -Wa7tch1nK1d}**

(P.S. And so Young Mother returns! I like how the memories are shaping but we need more reactions from the observers. Also what the hell is Harry doing right now? - roughstar333


	333. DAA Sakura

_DAA Sakura by Lonewolf685_

* * *

A weight hung in the air, palpable tension seeming to cow even the Dead Apostle Ancestors who were gathered for there annual meeting.

On one end of the dining table was Ortenrose, the 'King' of the Dead Apostles, and opposite was Altrouge, the Black Princess.

Meanwhile, every Ancestor who wasn't sealed, dead, or physical incapable of fitting in the room, in the case of the ORT and the man eating forest, were in attendance.

Except for one.

Grandstanding and power plays between the two leaders among the Dead Apostles were common enough, the others present usually found it rather entertaining to watch, choosing sides whenever the fancy struck them, or being loyal to a side like Svelton and Strout were.

Today, however, the issue didn't involve their usual squabbling, but the one not in attendance.

Harry "Blackwing" Potter, AKA The Infinite Archive.

Not a word had been heard from him in ages, and any attempt to find him through his family were largely ignored or violently rebuked.

And today, Altrouge had declared she would be making an official statement on his absence, Zelretch and Primate Murder flanking her in a show of support.

Her knights were miffed they hadn't been asked to do that for her.

"You are all aware why we are here today. Harry has been missing for some time now, and as per instruction, we had to wait until a few parting requests of his were made. It is with a heavy heart I must inform you, that the Infinite Archive is currently . . . somewhere."

For once, Sumire's face fell onto the table for one reason besides her own intoxication.

"Come again?"

The princess nodded to Zelretch, who picked up where she left off.

"Yes, we don't actually know where Harry is at the moment, but we do know what happened."

Zelretch pinched the bridge of his nose, he seemed to age in spite of Aoko's magic.

"My grandson went to what we call in the parallel universe business, a 'Gainax World'. I warned him never to linger there, but he couldn't reign in his curiosity."

Solomon perked a brow, surprised to find the Kaleidoscope so apprehensive.

This was the man who fought Crimson Moon, and his grandson surpassed him in leaps and bounds, so he had to wonder what could elicit that reaction.

"Are you saying these worlds have beings that surpass the Infinite Archive?"

"Humans."

That threw the room for a loop, and most were too gobsmacked to respond before he continued.

"These are universes where logic holds no sway, and the human spirit allows them to surpass Gaia, Alaya, TYPEs, and anything else we could conceive. The last time I visited a 'Gainax World', I saw a robot standing atop universe garbed in a cloak made of galaxies fighting an equally absurd robot that was the manifestation of the will to cease evolution in all life. Even by _my _standards, these worlds are strange."

And Zelretch once served as the narrator for a bloke named Stanley, so he knew strange.

He continued as the audience tried to contemplate what it would be like if their favorite food source ever had that kind of power, or if the old man had finally gone senile.

"Now in this case, Harry wound up in a lesser known 'Gainax World', but no less dangerous, considering youths pilot mecha that can tear holes in reality in order to grab planets and chuck them across the solar system."

_He wished he had one of those back in the day. _

"He seemed to be, well, experimenting on a few of the local superhuman, called Topless, when he harmed someone close to a human mecha that could coincidentally create black holes."

Realization dawned on the group, and Blackmore shivered in sympathy pain for his fellow avian enthusiast.

"So when you said he was somewhere, you mean he was pulled into a blackhole? By Crimson Moon..."

Altrouge nodded, stepping forward again.

"Indeed. Now, before anyone panics, we do believe he's still alive, as his Servants are still receiving prana, but for the time being he is lost to us. We have no clue when he'll be back, but considering I've now read his last will and testament as well as his bucket list, it is safe to say that he would have eventually done this to himself."

A glare came from across the table, the King expressing his displeasure.

"And once again we have another opening in our ranks. What's that saying about candles that burn at both ends?"

Truth be told, he didn't so much have an issue with the Infinite Archive personally, he was just irked that Harry drastically tipped the power balance among the DAA in Altrouge's favor.

No enjoyment to be had when one side was clearly going to win every conflict, and boredom is the true enemy.

But he didn't expect his adversary to respond with a sneer, and with a snap of her fingers, grand oaken doors, conveniently lifted from Hogwarts in order to give the room a grand entrance, swung open to reveal a four figures masked in dramatic shadows.

"The vacancy won't be an issue. Our dear Infinite Archive had a plan for if he were ever to be absent for a prolonged period. He called it . . . "

* * *

_Two Weeks Post Harry's Disappearance_

* * *

"_The-Girl-Who-Died Contingency_?"

Looking up from the recently unsealed file recovered from the missing god of evil's workshop, Altrouge eyed the other Slider in her un-life warily.

At the moment, they were only ones present, the other girls unaware of the fate of Harry and Holly for the moment, but it wouldn't be long before they notice he missed one week-end visit too many.

Now, she and Zelretch where going through his personal effects, searching for any sort of Will he might have left them, and stumbled upon the file in her hands.

The Kaleidoscope's breath hitched, as impossible as that seemed, and he motioned for the file.

Acquiescing to the request, she watched as his face morphed from exacerbation, amusement, pride, and what can only be described as troll face.

"I can't believe he actually did it."

He returned the file, a satisfied smirk plastered across his face as he motioned for her to read.

Curiosity beating out her suspicion, Altrouge did just that.

_Dear Family_

_If you are reading this, I am either:_

_Dead._

_Have suffered a mental breakdown and exiled myself to protect you all._

_Have been ripped to pieces and cast across the multiverse, and am slowly pulling myself together over several millennia._

_Warped Caress / My Girls/ Genderswapped doppelganger has faked my death, abducted me, and is currently holding me captive in some cave doing unspeakable things to me._

The list went on for a while so Altrouge skipped ahead a bit.

_If any of these scenarios have come to pass, I request that whoever is reading this partake in the practical application of a thought experiment, or in other words, help me with one last project that was brought to my attention by Touko Aozaki._

_As you have no doubt noticed the title of this project, you can begin to understand what I am planning._

_It was once a thought experiment of mine to go over my life and contemplate . . . improvements, I could have made. _

_Second guessing past mistakes if it were. There reached a point where I had plotted out my entire life and asked myself what I would have done different. _

_Nothing serious mind you, no time travel as of yet, but area's where I would have done different if I could._

_Well it was after having a lovely discussion with Touko about the puppets she created in the instance that she were to be killed (She allowed me to view her memories of the Spiral Paradox. Never call her 'Dirty Red'. . .) that I began to wonder what would happen if I were to train my own, a successor to the Boy-Who-Lived and the Infinite Archive._

_Because if Zelretch could do it, how hard could it be?_

Alt snickered, noticing the grandfatherly vampire sulking in the corner at that line.

_But since if you're reading this, I'm currently indisposed of, so I am leaving this project to you. _

_The-Girl-Who-Died Contingency will be both the continuation of my legacy, a means to improve the life of a tortured soul, and hopefully a means to keep my family safe._

_ Undoubtedly, I have enemies of immense power and reach, so someone must recover my lost titles until I can reclaim the metaphorical throne._

_For this to work, here is what I think you'll need . . ._

For several hours, the two looked over the fairly comprehensive checklist that the late Infinite Archive had created for a possible successor, when a knocking at the chamber door drew there attention.

Standing in the doorway, that they only then realized they failed to properly close, was a plum haired girl holding a crystal glass filled with ruby liquid, and a juice box for herself.

"Altrouge-hime?" Sakura asked, in her typical demure fashion.

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to drink."

"Ah, thank you." The black princess accepted the drink, only to pause as she noticed a smear along the rim.

"Sakura-chan. Did you drink this?"

The girl suddenly looked very small before the two DAA, and Alt felt like she just kicked Primate Murder, who was forever a puppy in her eyes.

"I'm sorry . . ."

Handing off the glass to Zelretch, she kneeled down to hug the cowering Sakura.

Her fingers rubbed the girls back in a soothing manner until she felt the Matou melt into her embrace.

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

"I just wanted to know what it tasted like." Chibi-Sakura sniffled, surprisingly comfortable in the vampire's embrace.

"It was like pennies."

Paternal joy swelled up inside Zelretch as he watched his most introverted godchild interact with Sakura, basking in the cuteness of it all before remembering the document they had been pouring over.

Grabbing a pen off of Harry's desk, he checked off the first box on his checklist.

_1) Find a child who needs a good family._

_P.S. NO PROPHECY!_

* * *

Harry blinked, looking out across the modern cityscape surrounding him.

It would have been pretty normal, except from the complete lack of life, as thought it had been recently evacuated.

"Hey."

Turning, he found a Japanese boy, probably in his mid-teens wearing black dress pants and white buttoned shirt with short raven hair.

"Who are you?"

"Shinji Ikari." The pilot replied.

"I take it your new to the loops?"

"Loops?" Again, Blackwing blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean loops?"

"Give me a second." He stuck his arm into his pant pocket, to the point it went past the elbow, before pulling out a thick, hardcover book.

"Harry and Naruto wrote a whole series on this, so this should help you. But for now, it's best explained as saying the multiverse is broken, and every world is repeating itself in order to fix the problem. Let me welcome you to your first Gainax loop."

It was at that point a giant fish monster with a skull mask for a face appeared over the horizon, it's every step shaking the city of Tokyo-3.

Harry had to fight the urge to breakdown and cry.

Shinji pat his shoulder consoling.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it, and the admins will eventually fix it."

Loop repair date: Infinity.

* * *

_{Harry get's flung into another multiverse via a black hole from Diebuster's mecha heroine, only to wind up with the loopers. On the plus side, he's finally found a group even more powerful then him. Downside is he's trapped for Infinity, and we know what happens when you try to escape the loops..._

_NEXT TIME: Altrouge goes Vampire hunting, Arc has a moe overload, and Harry discovers the true meaning of evil. - Lonewolf685}_

(P.S. Another plus is that he will get stronger as well, but hey what happened to Holly? - roughstar333)


	334. What to Do?

_What to Do? by Lonewolf685_

* * *

"You're brooding."

"No, I'm not."

"You are. Why are you brooding?"

Harry sighed, turning away from the corner he had been sitting in to acknowledge the concerned TYPE.

"It's this Grail War. Honestly, between this and Hogwarts, I'm just getting bored with it all. Sure, I want to save Irisviel and Sakura, but beyond that I'm just out of ideas."

V.V. nodded in understanding.

"With our power, there isn't any real conflict to be had without severe handicaps, or you could just let your Servant's fight for you."

Harry snorted.

"Like I'd put any of them in actual danger."

It was with herculean effort V.V. didn't roll her eyes at his overprotectiveness.

Someday the girls were going to have to beat some sense into him, because if he honestly thought he could coddle Servants, DAA, and a TYPE as such them, they might have to reconsider their affections.

_I'll give him a few centuries to wise up._

"So what are you going to do then, Harry?"

"Hard to tell. I mean, there isn't anything I couldn't do." He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"What if we…"

* * *

_Saving Kotomine…sort of._

* * *

"Tokiomi, where is the priest?" Gilgamesh asked, not bothering to get off the couch as he nursed a glass from the magus' wine cellar.

"I was looking forward to our evening discourse, and the king does not suffer tardiness."

The Master stiffened, painfully aware how easy it was to incur his supposed Servant's wrath.

He had to handle the matter delicately.

"I haven't the foggiest."

* * *

Kotomine wasn't sure how he ended up on this absurd planet.

Even less so on why there were billions of green fungal creatures trying to kill him.

And he had no idea who these Death Watch were or why they were following him into battle.

_But dear god do I feel alive!_

* * *

Harry collapsed into his chair, trying to tune out Tyrant screaming in his ear over getting her Waagh slaughtered.

"Okay, I'm bored again. Anything else?"

V.V. smiled in a manner that made the god of evil's skin crawl. "Oh I have an idea."

* * *

_Marriage Councilor_

* * *

It was in the Harry's living room that he found himself playing host to three unusual guests, given that they should be trying to kill him.

Lucky for their continued existence, as attacking Harry is tantamount to suicide, the master and his wife were too busy going at each other to turn their animosity to their captor.

"What kind of Master can't account for high explosives? You're a failure, Kayneth!"

"How should I expect there to be such philistines in a war between magi?" Lord El-Meloi shouted back at his wife.

Harry groaned, debating the merits of killing the dysfunctional couple.

At the very least Lancer was being civil about all this as he stood by the door.

"Perhaps I should fetch some tea to calm their nerves?" The Knight of Fianna offered, to which Harry smiled in appreciation.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Lancer disappeared out the door, breathing a sigh of relief as he was finally away from Lady Sola.

_Now if Harry can repair their relationship, I won't have to worry about being jumped by my Master's wife-_

It was too his misfortune he came face to face with both Aoko Aozaki and Lorelei Barthomeloi in the kitchen, caught in an in-depth discussion on the recent increase in vehicular based suicides amongst Magi that Harry was in no way related to.

Then they caught sight of the Knight of the lance, and he was acutely aware of his cursed mole at that moment.

_Oh Master, just kill me now._

* * *

V.V. and Harry sat in the hallway, the bedroom currently occupied by the Magic Gunner and Queen of the Clocktower as they fought over the Servant with the misfortune of the being the male equivalent of Marilyn Monroe.

"Well, the counseling might take a while, but I think we can get them to not kill each other . . . eventually."

Harry nodded his assent.

"Though I feel kind of bad for Lancer, shouldn't we save him?"

"You really don't see any similarities between you two?"

Harry gave her a blank look before she banged her head against the wall.

"Never mind. Any other schemes?"

"I can think of one, though it might have some wide reaching consequences . . . "

* * *

_Galactic Conquest_

* * *

It was quiet aboard the bridge of the Ethereal Temple Ship as it approached the blue planet known as Earth.

An anxious tension filled the air, yet no words needed be said amongst the psionic commanders of the galaxies greatest collective of alien species.

They knew that nothing could stand against their might.

So it was to their surprise that as they passed Earth's moon, they were met by a bizarre golden craft carried on emerald wings with no visible means of propulsion.

With a thought from the High Commander, a window appeared that further magnified the approached craft, revealing to their surprise four Earthlings standing in the void of space atop a speeding craft with a casual disregard for the laws of physics.

Harry Potter looked at the approaching fleet of alien invaders, noting that their ship-based plasma weaponry were powering up in preparation to shoot them out of the sky-err, space.

"Are you two ready?"

Enkidu bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Of course my king is ready. He would never abide invaders to mar his world!"

The King of Heroes turned to the King of Conquerors, genuine enthusiasm clear for all to see.

"Know I only allow this because I'd sooner suffer a mongrel such as you than these dogs. I did not defy the gods only for man to fall to aliens."

"Ha! You can't deny the joy repelling invaders from your kingdom." Iskander chuckled.

"Let us show them the might of mankind. The armies of a conqueror and the arms of heroes, together as one!"

Harry and Enkidu stepped back as the kings began to move as one, performing an elaborate dance and shouting out in defiance of the invaders,

"FUS—"

"—ION-"

"—HA!"

Enkidu and Harry fell to their knees, clutching each other as there eyes were burned out by sheer, unadulterated awesome.

"THE GAR LEVEL IS OVER-"

* * *

"That . . . was awesome." Harry said, still floating in space atop the temporarily forgotten Vimana.

V.V. touched down beside him, whistling at the debris of the once mighty fleet that the two Kings had destroyed.

"Indeed. I wasn't aware that was even possible."

"Neither did I, but it seemed appropriate."

A thoughtful look crossed over her features.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"What if you fused with Enkidu?" She indicated the androgynous construct still clinging to him.

"Hmm…"

* * *

_Jail Bait_

* * *

Fate turned to her left.

Fate turned to her right.

Fate looked down at herself.

"Why are we all in maid uniforms?"

Death groaned, ignoring the stream of Aspects cramming through the gate the Harry's mindscape.

"Guess who's bishounen levels went over 9000?"

* * *

{_I understand Lupine was lacking inspiration for Fate's Gamble, so here are some TOTALLY serious ideas._

_Though seeing Iskander and Gilgamesh team up and conquer the galaxy would be awesome. I would love to see that version of mankind in Mass Effect or another future-verse. - Lonewolf685_}

(P.S. Well damn that was fun. I wish it was longer though - roughstar333)


	335. What to Do? 2

_What to Do? 2 By Lonewolf685_

* * *

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap. TAP!

"Harry, enough already."

Blackwing sighed, diaphragm visibly deflating as he slumped forward on his workbench.

"Come on, Tama. I'm _boooorrreeeeeeeeed!_"

Tamamo's tail twitched in irritation.

"My _dear _husband. If you are bored, then do something about it. Soon."

Even the ever loyal Caster had limits, and a brooding Harry was quick to reach them.

He already wore all black, basked in all things evil, and consorted with creatures of the night.

If he started brooding, he'd either have to start calling himself Batman or become emo.

No one wanted an emo Blackwing.

She would rather go back to Twice Pieceman!

"Well, I suppose I might have a few things left to do in the Fourth Grail war . . ."

* * *

_Finding Shirou's Family_

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to discover who Shirou's birth family was.

Having soul sight, a predetermined area to search through since he must have lived in the area that Angra Mainyu incinerated, and the ability to break into the records office before it was burned down should have made it all child's play.

He didn't need any of it, because he already met his older brother.

Harry kneeled down in the sewers and ran his fingers through the ashes of a man he had no regrets for killing.

He just really hoped Ryuunosuke didn't leave a lasting impact on his baby brother.

* * *

Kiritsugu looked up at the moon, feeling surprisingly well even after five years of being ravaged by the curse of Angra Mainyu.

He was starting to think he might even make it to a full decade as he breathed in the night air.

"Tou-san?"

The Magus Killer turned, and looked upon the child who he saved, and in turn was saved himself, from the fires of Grail War.

"Ah, come here Shirou. Sit with me."

Father and son sat together beneath a brilliant night sky lit by the full moon.

Kiritsugu turned and acknowledged the child with a serene smile. "Shirou, did I ever tell I wanted to be superhero when I grow up?"

Then something seemed to click in the Magus Killer's mind.

The unhinged smile on Shirou's face.

That twinkle in his eyes that were filled with admiration for his father.

And the two words that brought the mental image of another red haired, Japanese youth who brought about calamity even before Angra Mainyu had the chance.

"SO COOOOOOL!"

Kiritsugu's heart gave out a moment later, the terror that gripped his heart never reaching his face.

* * *

"Well now I'm torn between telling Shirou about his origins or keeping it secret."

Tamamo bonked him on the head with a wooden block usually reserved for her instances of Kabuki Theater.

"That is not a good idea. No torturing friends for personal amusement!"

"Fine." Harry acquiesced, raising his hands in defeat.

"What else can we do?"

* * *

_Aren't you usually an Archer?_

* * *

Kiritsugu coughed as the smoke of the summoning ritual washed over him, obscuring the summoning circle from which he expected King Arthur to step forth from.

After all, who else would be connected with Excalibur's scabbard?

From the circle stepped forth a tall man, skin bronzed and hair white like driven snow as though he were an Einzbern. Garbed in a red coat that was split at the waist into two parts, with clothes of black leather underneath, he cut an imposing figure that didn't seem too out of place for the King of Knights.

Until their eyes met and the Servant spoke for the first time.

"Dad? Are you my Master?"

* * *

Tamamo pouted in her Master's direction.

"What did I say about torturing you're friends?"

"What? I just nudging EMIYA into a different time line. He'll probably enjoy not having to deal with his younger self for once."

"Hmm. Alright."

"Anything you want, Tama?"

* * *

_Sweet, Sweet Vengeance_

* * *

"I am Servant Caster, I ask of you, are- YOU!"

"Yes, I am your Master, Abe."

Tamamo sneered at the Servant before her, Ryuunosuke's command seals glowing upon the back of her hand. The famed spiritualist of Japan stood defiantly before her, his eyes wide with recognition of the one who now controlled him.

"How is this possible, fiend?!" Abe no Seimei growled, his anger masking the flicker of fear in his eyes.

"Oh funny thing about the Caster Class Servant." Tama spoke, seemingly gesticulating with the swishes of her tail.

"Most of us are capable of summoning our own Servant's if there is an open slot, and well, I just found myself with an opportunity to extract my found of flesh."

Tamamo raised her hand, command seals bared towards Abe.

"**By my Command Seal, you will serve me faithfully.**" _As I only wished to serve my Emperor._

She pointed to the blood stained sewer floor, and performed the world's greatest Zod impression. "Now kneel!"

Abe fell to his knees, head hung low under the command seals power.

Feeling a presence behind her, Tamamo turned to find Harry and Jackie seemingly appear from the shadows. Harry watched with an amused smile as Assassin immediately attached herself to Tamamo's side.

"So what will you do know, Tama?"

"Hmm, what does one do with the man who killed them?"

* * *

"Do you have all the diapers?"

"Yes Master."

"And there is blood in fridge. Remember that Alma will only drink the O-, she is very picky."

"Of course Master."

"And Abe." Tamamo smirked, patting her Servant on the head with a saccharine smile.

"Don't lose track of the children, or we'll do to you what Harry did to Alucard. No Nazi showtunes, no losing place of them, and don't even let them have so much as a scraped knee or will tie you to a post and rain arrows upon your head for three days and nights, resurrect you with my Noble Phantasm, and do it over again!"

Abe gulped nervously, eyes flickering to the _dozens _of children of a god of evil. "As you say, Master."

* * *

(P.S. Well damn that was fast. For those who don't know who Alma is, don't worry because she doesn't exit yet. I mean this is a reference to the "Babysitter" Omake series. Gotta pity Abe no Seimei though - roughstar333)


	336. Another Origin: Godcat's Chosen

Another Origin: Godcat's Chosen by Elemental Phoenix

it was a day like any other, for weather did not feel like reflecting the mood of one puny human, much less a whelp as it was crying in despair at the hand Mother Fate dealt it.

The child always asked itself what was it that made it worth the gift of life.

After all, its uncle and aunt made it clear that its parents abandoned it on their doorstep for being a freak, even among the other freaks.

As he was pondering it, a bolt of light and shadow suddenly struck the house he was in, nearly killing him on the spot, but not without nailing the disgusting thing that was attached to his soul: a foul thing, going against all that is good and sane thing called a horcrux, a fragment of an evil soul which can only be created by one act and for one purpose.

The purpose was a ritualistic murder in cold blood for the cheating of death.

As the bolt settled, the young thing could, despite its bad eyes, make out its shape, it was that of two cats, one looking like an angel, wings and all, the other being akin to a demon, with the spade tail and bat wings.

Suddenly, as sudden as the bad transition in this paragraph, it spoke:

"Greetings, little one, may I enquire who do I have the . . . Pleasure to speak with ?" the blue-tinted white cat said in a strangely soothing voice.

"I . . . I am just a freak, no one important . . . maybe you should go away, uncle Vernon doesn't like unnatural things, and you look unnatural" Replied the little male, for in the eyes of the divine feline, it really looked like those little pests those thieves spawned before and after their transgression against her race.

As the boy said those words, the black cat with a red outline and eyes heard the door of the house open, and a voice that seemed quite annoyed made itself known.

"Bloody director, I will show him . . . Refusing me a promotion, giving it to that worthless yank . . ."

A few other inconsequential things were spewed forth from the mouth of the . . . well-endowed man that entered the living room.

The moment he saw the twin cats, he saw red and began to scream.

As it is, those yells were beyond the ability of the young freak to understand completely, but from what he could make out, amidst the beating that was turning dangerous, nearing the point of lethality, it was about how he was so ungrateful of their goodness of heart after they decided to house him, even if he had to 'earn his keep', that he still decided to use the same freakishness of his parents, and also that he wasn't about to suffer it in his home, even if he has to stamp it out of it permanently, no matter the cost.

The two cats, as they witnessed the scene, felt something familiar within the young thing.

In the world they created, no creature, apart from limbed cats, had an innate access to magic.

They all had to first meditate to synchronize with the flow of the world in order to teach their bodies to create the same fluid, the mana.

Was this boy secretly a cat, forced into this disgusting form and left to die at the hands of those monsters ?

They would save this fledgling, even if he turned out to be human, at least, he would make a good servant and enforcer to its divine Will.

Springing into action, the white one held one of its paws before it as ice coalesced at the feet of the human fat mass, stopping him dead in his tracks, and as Vernon turned a fearful look to it, it spoke in those terms.

"So it seems you don't want this whelp, but to kill him in such a manner . . . Unsightly ! Give him to me, I will know what to do with him."

As Vernon tried to give it a piece of his mind about the idea, he stopped, seeing his death so many times within those empty, blue and red orbs.

May it be by the fire, the lightning, the dark, or the holy light of the Lord.

At this moment, he knew he could never be thankful enough for the fact that his little Dudders was at the Polkiss', and that Petunia was out for the groceries, not trusting the freak to not mess it up somehow.

"I-if it's the freak you want, then take it, we never asked for its presence in our home, and I'd say good riddance to the bad rubbish if you do" Screamed the fearful man to the face of what he could only call a divine being.

"Alright then, and farewell. Young one, grab my paw, any you see fit to grab, we're leaving"

The boy, still weak from the beating he took from his uncle, slowly rose to his feet and grabbed the left hind paw of the demonic-looking cat.

As he did, the three disappeared in a flash of light that left everything that could see it without any memory of the past 3 hours, something that was, in the grand scheme of things, inconsequential.

* * *

{For those who ask, Godcat is from Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and the Bullet Heaven series. - Elemental Phoenix}

(P.S. and so Another Origin was written. - roughstar333)


	337. The Magus and The Apostle

**The Magus and The Apostle by Wa7tch1nK1d**

* * *

The Forbidden Forest had remained relatively undisturbed for quite some time, in fact, it had been undisturbed since time immemorial.

Far above the moon lay full and the night lay silent, the centaurs frolicked amongst themselves whilst Acromantula roamed freely deeper within.

And above all else, the serene and oddly chilling presence within the woods themselves remained undisturbed.

Footsteps hurried along the grass, and an occasional whimper came as the girl ran, behind her footsteps remained firmly dented into the ground, much more force having been put into them than one would have put unto normal steps.

Looking back, she took a glance, noticing on the far edge, far into what would have been the horizon had these woods not been in the way, and saw lights, fast paced ones too.

Whipping her head around, she found herself pushing her magic into her legs before shooting forward in another surge, the ground cracking in her wake and the few trees she had found purchase in along the way fell as the girl fled.

_"There!" _a faraway voice echoed, though she was sure that they were far away by then,

She hurried, noticing that far ahead lay what might as well have been some sort of ravine.

Bridging one end to another was a felled tree, her heart raced as she neared, her mind taking note to redirect her magic upward to her arms, lest the magic pushed to her feet shatter the log.

Suddenly her senses screamed, her mind went into some sort of overdrive, and every instinct primal, hidden or otherwise had been screaming at her to move.

Hastily she reversed her decision and her legs became suddenly flooded with magic, briefly causing her pain, before she put her strength into a jump.

A flash of light came, and a streak of yellow passed her side, narrowly missing her by mere inches.

The felled tree the girl had yet to land on shattered causing her to lose her balance; hastily she braced herself, pumping as much magic into her forearms as possible, below her she could hear the echoes and whistles of wind, had she been focusing a bit more, she would've heard the rushing of water.

The fall by then had only been for a few seconds, it may have even been an eternity, but for all her periodic musing brought her, it would only last as long as the time it took for her to hit bottom.

* * *

…

* * *

_Far away in another place entirely, a similar situation had occurred, a similar girl had also run, through the dark woods, uncaring of what lay in front of her._

_Above her, a flock of birds blackened the dark blue sky, and blotted out the moon above._

_Behind her several robed figures surged forward, sanctified steel gleaming in what little moonlight filtered through the canopy of feathers above. _

_The ground beneath the girl cracked, clumps of it flying high into the air, the birds above her would occasionally swoop down on her pursuers, hampering them in whatever way possible._

* * *

…

* * *

She awoke, what little moonlight could reach the bottom reached her eyes, and quickly she rose up, before making to follow the water flowing through the ravine.

With practiced ease, she had made her way up, stopping halfway upon reaching a wide enough ledge.

Stilling herself, she gathered what little magic she could and sent a weak pulse, noting that the figures after her were nowhere found, thinking to herself that they may have gone far ahead, unknowing of her fall.

She had made her way fairly forward, returning to the surface and returning to her previous objective.

Once again she made her way, only using the light of the moon the guide her.

Far above a single crow watched, before fading away, though the girl didn't notice.

* * *

…

* * *

_The figures after her had been distracted enough, and the girl leapt away._

_Taking stock of her current situation, she had returned to her previous path, darting upon the canopy._

_Though mindful of how vulnerable the she may have been in this position, she remained confident that the birds with her would provide adequate support._

* * *

_…_

* * *

The girl had found it.

Before her, a stone circle lined with gold and decorated with sapphire sat.

Carefully, she made her way forward.

* * *

…

* * *

_The girl had found it, a single circle of silver, lined with rubies of all sorts gleamed in the moonlight, ready for whatever it was she set out to do._

* * *

_…_

* * *

The girl winced as a spell struck her in the back, her cries echoing in the night sky.

Her pursuers had caught up to her.

She hit the stone, and everything went back.

* * *

…

* * *

_Sacred silver struck and the girl screamed as the burning sensation spread all around her, a blade had run through her hands, pinning them to the ground, the world felt as if it was on fire, and she felt as if several thousand volts had coursed through her veins._

* * *

_…_

* * *

When girl had come to, she had noticed that her eyes had met the same stone she had lain them upon earlier, around her stood her pursuers, and it seemed that a list of charges had just begun being read out.

"—You have been accused of illegal usage of Magecraft- and therefore dark magic, and have been accuse of Vampirism, furthermore you have resisted all attempts to comply with our policies regarding your kind, and have even gone as far as to try approaching our enemies, those who share your crafts-"

She looked on, glaring at them, though she could hear a faint hum, followed by a steadily loudening chime,

* * *

…

* * *

_She awoke, momentarily wincing in pain as she did so._

_She had been chained to the stone, the silver burned around her wrists, and she struggled until she had found some balance._

_ Her captors stood in a semi-circle around her, each one brandishing one of those cursed black keys._

_"We confess to our God", they chanted._

_"Of our sins", one had said._

_"We confess to the virgin", they chanted_

_"Of our faults.", one other said._

_"We confess to the angels and the saints", they chanted_

_"Of our failures and out promise to atone." , A third had said._

_"For we have come to cleanse the unworthy, to cleanse those who dare exist as an affront to all we stand for."_

_The silver tightened, and she found twin blades pinning her feet to the stone below, she held back a cry, while noticing that a faint chime began to grow louder, and the hum of magic began to spread through the air._

* * *

_..._

* * *

"For violating the laws our magic has held dear, you are sentenced to death."

* * *

…

* * *

_"There is no other option, By decree of the holy father, the blood of the saints, and our organization, you are to be purged."_

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Elsewhere yet close to both places, a steady chime grew, before converging on both worlds, and tearing the line that separated both asunder.**

* * *

...

* * *

The girl sat, waiting, the hum of magic readying at wand tip spread, and she braced herself, pouring magic into as much of herself as she could,

* * *

_She held back a cry, deciding that she would deny them her cries of pain, the blessed steel burned at her._

_ The chains of silver scorched her, and the steadily growing chanting grew louder._

* * *

Spell flew from wand, and the girl braced.

* * *

_Holy blade fell, and the girl braced._

* * *

**_The world shattered_**

* * *

The girl had heard it, it was as if glass had shattered nearby, above her the glow of a spell nearing came, only to stop as it seemed to have struck steel.

The glow of magic struck causing some sort of explosion.

Silence followed.

Behind her, leaning against her back was a body, she was sure of it.

"You damned Magic users! How dare you intervene!", one set of voices rang through the air, a similar grunt and cry came from in front of her, and spells and sacred steel clashed.

Pumping some magic into her legs, she had broken what little restraints they had on her, turning around she had made to look at who was leaning against her.

Only to face herself.

The other girl seemed to have her eyes widen, it was as if she was staring at a mirror.

Around them, Wizard and Executor clashed, spell and steel ringing.

Strangely enough neither side seemed to notice both girls readying themselves.

Far above, birds swarmed, while a rather loud and violent pulse of magic seemed to emanate from one of the girls.

Without warning the world shattered again, and all moved, birds swarmed, and magic flowed.

Screams echoed through the night, and by the time both girls had dealt with their pursuers, they had only began to notice that a third had joined them.

Before them one floated, whether or not the figure was male or female was unknown to them.

Purple hair flowed in the wind and the figure moved to meet them on even ground.

"I have been sent here by my grandfather, the Wizard Marshal. It seems that a very old favor had been called in."

Both girls stood, still wary of the figure.

True, both had intended to contact the wielder of the kaleidoscope, yet they were wary to trust this one who claimed to come in his stead.

With a ring, the space before them shattered like glass, and before them an amalgam of colors and sounds rushed.

The air around them grew cold, and out of the rift stepped out an old man, specifically the old man both had been looking to contact.

"I owed your Ancestor a few favors, now it's best you accompany my grandchild, your pursuers won't stop here. Besides, you might even be familiar with the young man."

The purple haired _boy, _as it seemed, landed before speaking.

"My name is Harry Potter-Schweinorg, and I'm asking both of you to join me."

And so it was, that Hermione Granger-Blackmore and Hermione Blackmore-Granger left their momentarily merged world, never to return to either again.

* * *

**{This was inspired by one of the older comments (I think it was Fray100 the comments on page 50 of this thread) the idea is that two alternate but parallel versions of Hermione are being hunted by the Ministry and the Church, First one's hunted for being a Magus (of course given the enmity between Magi and Wizards ) second one's being hunted by the church for being Vampiric. Both Hermiones are somehow descended from Gransburg Blackmore their shared path just diverged at a certain point., Magus Hermione's named Blackmore-Granger while the Apostleblood Hermione is Granger-Blackmore. Dunno why Gransburg would ask Zel to intervene, but meh stranger things have happened. (the thing with the italics and the bold script alternating is intentional) - Wa7tch1nK1d}**

(P.S. The new members of the maid harem has come . . . I am just kidding guys.

In all seriousness (and I don't mean you Sirius Black), I want this to be continued you know, but I also want "Young Mother" and "Messing with Humanity" to be written as well. I guess I must be satisfied with what I can get. Happy Thanksgiving by the way. - roughstar333)


	338. The Hexer's Mother: The Law of Surprise

**The Hexer's Mother: The Law of Surprise by Wat7ch1nK1d**

**[{(-)}]**

The winter wind brushed against her face.

Before her, lay a dead wolf.

She had just passed a group of dead, huddled in the snow.

She thought that the cart with them would've been able to provide some measure of shelter, only to be disappointed as the season had damaged it beyond any hope of salvage.

She, then ensured that the corpses had been properly processed as to be certain that they wouldn't return as something else should they be tampered with.

Looking back however, she noted the occasional rustle.

Looking back she noticed a small shadow streaking through the wood, noting that while quick enough at times it wasn't a wolf, nor was it any other kind of creature magical or otherwise known to prowl the forest at this fate forsaken hour.

Not that she cared; upon first landing here she had first come to the primordial spirits, those of the forests and the waters, those of the wind and the waves.

And upon offering a few words, token offering and even a blessing during one instance, she had secured safe passage and conduct for the duration of her stay and for any other times she would return.

The bushes behind her rustled once more, a quick pulse of magic as she closed her eyes and she found herself staring once more, whirling around looking for the source of the disturbance.

The wood rustled again, and she whirled, making minor adjustments to her stance should she have to come face to face with a hostile.

She turned, only to find herself staring at a child.

The child- most likely a boy by her observation- had some weapon in his hands, and stared at her.

His eyes though not hostile, made it quite clear that he would defend himself.

He most likely saw the death of the unfortunate party she had come across dead in the main road.

"Easy little one." She whispered; though not in any particular language, she whispered through the language of soul, through concept and intent, her voice rang out in countless tongues and at the same time brought with it the intent behind the primordial words.

The child took a step back, his weapon - a bow, she realized- was drawn.

His eyes still remained mistrustful and his grip on the bow tight.

"I mean you no harm." She tried again, though without the first tongue.

His eyes gradually calmed, his breath slowed and his grip on his bow loosened, then slackened before he let his bow down entirely.

The child then made his way toward her, before making some gesture pointing to a cluster of felled trees.

The girl waited, before realizing the gesture as an invitation.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Warmth, she realized, truly was different when close to a fire.

She sat huddled in one corner of the log cluster, and her form reclined along the wolf pelt on the ground, ages of being close to magical flame, and keeping her temperature balanced through heat spells had dulled her to the feeling of warmth one would find in a non-magical fire.

The child sat, staring, most likely at her purple hair, in his hand about a dozen or more berries lay.

He had taken one before offering three to her.

She, unwilling to violate the hospitality already given, had taken at the least one, before sitting in silence.

A heavy wind had come over the forest that night and she had realized that it was too dark at present to leave the child be.

She sat, staring at the fire, planning out where she would at least head next.

Perhaps she would fly high above and see what lay in waiting should she look down on the world.

"What were you doing out here?" the child asked, his eyes not quite leaving the fire.

The girl stopped her musing, before doing so once more in order to formulate an appropriate response, her musing lasted a few more seconds before she gave her answer.

"I was wandering through the forest."

"It isn't safe in the forest."

"Why isn't it safe, little one?"

"I'm not little, and you don't look old enough to call me little one." The child replied with a pout, before making to cross his arms, though that may have been due to the cold instead of being something to add to his reply.

"There are things in the forest, things that can hurt you. The forest knows it, knows them. The forest doesn't like trespassers, even travelers."

The girl smiled a little, "Well, what's a little boy like you doing in the woods in winter, alone?"

"It's a test."

"A test?"

"The old man who brought me here said that he would be back to see if I would be like them if I lived."

Now that- was slightly disturbing, to leave a young child here?

In the winter?

Possibly with bandits as companions?

She had seen the corpses of course, those weren't blows from wolves, those were wounds from weapons, weapons used in surprise.

"Like them?"

"Like the Wiedzmin." The child whispers, his eyes focused on the fire.

The girl blanks, as the term is unfamiliar to her, perhaps the translation spell had been botched, with a flick of her hand in the air she tried again, before repeating her query.

"Come again child- Them?"

"The Witchers." The child said, before settling down for the night, the wind grew stronger and she too fell asleep, musing to herself before closing her eyes to take rest.

* * *

**…**

* * *

The next morning;

Just at the break of dawn, she'd gotten ready to leave, the child had made it clear that he wasn't leaving the forest until his test was done.

She reluctantly agreed, though she had left a few bushels of berries in his little enclave as thanks.

"I never quite got your name little boy, what do I call you?" she asked, making sure to put her hood up once her cloak had been in place.

The child moved to face her, having finished with an arrow he had carved with the wolfbone he had on hand.

"Geralt, My name is Geralt."

* * *

**[{(-)}]**

* * *

It hadn't been long till she had seen the child again, though at this point she wasn't quite sure as to where she was.

A cursory examination of her surroundings had led to the conclusion that she wasn't exactly in the physical realm, everything else seemed to have some sort of fade about them.

She could still hear clearly though.

Far in the distance, through the incomprehensible mist she would hear loud crying and the occasional scream.

Taking care to move forward, and not disturb anything that might be in her way, she made her way carefully to the source of the sounds.

It was the child, strapped to the table, and he seemed to be in pain.

Quickly she made to release him, only to pass through as if she was incorporeal, the screams echoing through the dark gray and later black of the empty expanse.

"I cannot help him." A voice rang.

The purple haired girl whipped around, spell at the ready, before her stood a robed woman, one who made her way to the child- to Geralt, before attempting to cradle his head in her hands, her hands passed through, to no avail, and her face fell into despair.

"But you can." She continued; tilting her head to take a look at her, her hands moved to caress the child's face, though considering her state she wasn't able to do much.

The purple haired girl stared, uncertain.

"Please- I can do no more for him, not at this distance, not with my power; you have it, the power, that spark about you. Help him."

The purple haired one reluctantly made her way forward, wincing at the cries that would ring out, the child seemed to be on some herb or drug, and it seemed to slowly change him, though how it would she wasn't sure of quite yet.

"I will take care of him." The purple haired girl replied.

"As if he were your own?" The woman before her queried, her hands clenched,

The girl stayed silent, pondering to herself, the child cried out as another even more painful lance of pain shot through.

"Yes, As if he were my own."

* * *

**…**

* * *

Geralt was in pain, the herbs were strong, and he had a feeling that they weren't the last of what he was to go through.

What he was able to catch from the few mutterings he was coherent enough to make sense of was that he was far more tolerant to the herbs and compounds than the average human.

And that they were going to have him take more herbs.

More of those strange . . . things.

He screamed as another bout of pain passed through him, his mind being somehow put into overdrive; in his mind, he could see flashes, mere images, before the pain drowned them out.

He remained in pain for a bit longer, before realizing that the pain would subside at certain times, when he was sure that he might not have been able to handle the ingredients.

Occasionally he would see flashes again, only this time; he would also be able to hear faint humming, as well as the sensation of having his head cradled.

In the weeks afterwards he noted that the gir- lady from the forest would show up, sometimes when he would train, though for some reason she wasn't susceptible to the various things in place at Kaer Morhen.

Sometimes she would correct him in his stance, other times he would try to test his skills, other times Vesemir would come to check on him, his eyes would take an occasional glint in the lady's direction before giving a resigned nod.

Those times he was sure that Vesemir could see her, no one else seemed to notice her, not even if she were to stand in front of them.

Sometimes she would read things to him, even though he was sure that he was too old for such things, though her justification was that as a future Witcher he was to understand that there was a grain of truth in every story, ballad and tale.

Over time he would start to slip up and at times address her as mother, albeit he was at first hesitant to admit it, as he wasn't prone to moments of embarrassment.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Geralt, I told you before, I'm older than I look, and I wouldn't mind."

Eventually he would call her that, Vesemir would laugh at the times he did, though it didn't seem insulting the way he did, the few times he had inquired about her ability with the blade.

Given her criticism of his style, led to him hitting the training ground floor, exhausted, with mother triumphantly humming, as her face would start rather smug, before moving to tend to the wounds she had given him.

* * *

**[{(-)}]**

* * *

Geralt scowled, there he was being cleaned, and shaved, his measurements being taken and whatever injuries he had treated.

Before him, his mother giggled to herself.

They had both arrived in Cintra, his mother had spoken of knowing their Queen, Calanthe personally, that a separate invitation had been given to her was quite a relief, but here he was, being dressed all up, and prepared.

Invited to a banquet? Him? His friend's songs spread far and wide though to be invited by a queen?

A bucket of water being poured on his head- at the command of his mother signaled the end of his musing, a set of clothes had been laid out to him.

Much to his chagrin, his choice of footwear had been denied to him, and his weapons taken from him.

"What's the harm in it, Geralt?"

"You know very well mother, what can I do _unarmed?" _He asked, gesturing at the attire he wore, he wasn't one for such clothes.

"Castellan, what exactly is my business here?" the Witcher asked.

Before him, a man stood, he had been directing his servants, with input from his mother of course, in the whole cleaning up.

"The banquet's for Her highness's daughter Pavetta, she will be turning fifteen, and as per tradition many are to come to see if they may have her hand. Her Ladyship is aware of the rules of succession in Cintra and Her Highness seeks to ally Cintra with Skellige."

"That's not quite what I was asking about Castellan."

"Manners Geralt,- now Haxo, I've known Calanthe well enough to understand that she wouldn't just call on my son here for no reason, much less go to all the trouble of assembling some story to back up whatever duplicity she has planned." She said calmly.

The Castellan- Haxo, calmed, it was known by the castle staff that the Purple haired lady was a dear friend of the Queen, one that had been a friend for quite some time, and her presence; though not as frequent and not felt in years, was welcome nonetheless.

Haxo looked; the other servants had been ushered out, checking again to ensure that there were none to eavesdrop.

He leaned forward, gesturing with an ear for them to lean close, not that it was needed, but a helpful gesture nonetheless.

"There have been rumors of something in the castle milady, stories of a beast creeping about, making all sorts of messes, making noises in the chambers, and all other things."

"Now Haxo, I haven't heard anything about that."

"It's been years since you last visited milady, this here rumor's only come about in the last year or so, though for once, I think to put stock in them. I've come to hear of these noises myself once I believe."

"And this is why you called?" Geralt asked, his mother raised her brow in accompaniment, adding to the inquisitive nature of his words.

"I'm not quite sure, but that seems to be the main reason, the queen might have her own motivations, but for the most part, the rumors are the only thing I can think of."

"Thank you Haxo." Amethyst said, giving a slight bow.

She made a gesture bading Geralt to follow her,

"And one last thing, Witcher, you're to go as Ravix of Fourhorn, its faraway enough to pose no issue as your disguise."

"Will do Castellan"

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Well Amethyst, I'd say you haven't aged a day. If I was of less tact, I'd have likened you to a rusalka." Calanthe greeted.

Amethyst grinned, and there indeed was a woman with enough wit to give some form of friendship in this place.

"I'd say the same for you your Majesty, though I'm just as sure that your tongue hasn't gotten any duller, and remains sharp as always." She replied.

Both women stood for a short while before giggling.

With a gesture of the hand, she bade her friend to sit down.

Once both were seated, the Queen moved to greet the Witcher.

"So this is the young man you call your own." She stated.

Geralt stood, unsure of how to make of the situation.

Amethyst giggled before replying.

Once the formalities had been made, and other seats taken, the rest of the entourage had been welcomed one by one.

One guest, a baron known only by his nickname, one 'Coodcoodak' had arrived, and had apparently had some history with the Witcher's mother, much to his chagrin., though a stern look from her had alerted him to the fact that perhaps their acquaintance wasn't what he'd suspected.

The legation of Skellige followed not far afterwards.

The Queen slightly flustered, though only by Amethyst's observance' as she was, bade the Knight, one Eist, in greeting, before being introduced to an accompanying prince, and a druid by the name of Mousesack, who somehow kept his eye on the Witcher and his mother, though made no effort to alert others of his notice.

* * *

**…**

* * *

The banquet began after the others had arrived, and Amethyst made to speak to Calanthe again.

"Now, there he was, taking a look at what was left of this unfortunate girl. There was enough time for us to make for the nearest settlement, and we could've reached it very well by nightfall, but no, Geralt insisted on finding the source of the problem."

"A fine young man you raised then, mindful of his duty."

"Indeed, though I'd like to think it was because he was concerned enough for his dear mother."

"Thoughtful too then."

Geralt suppressed the urge to groan.

Luckily whatever embarrassment he might've carried had been covered up by the illusion of drink, as he was sure that he had downed quite a few beers, along with the tankard he was offered when they dressed him up.

"Speaking of your son Amethyst, I'd very well wish to speak with him; I did call him here for a reason."

After that he had been made to switch places with his mother.

Amethyst had bade her son to at least observe some modicum of propriety when facing the queen.

Nodding to herself, she made to partake of the feast, noting that a few of the other delegates had been a bit tipsy.

Shortly afterwards, the princess was sent for, and was made to sit between two knights,

Amethyst nodded to her, and she nodded back with a smile.

It had indeed been a while since she'd last seen Pavetta, though something seemed quite off about the girl.

The Banquet had continued, that twit of a prince who had accompanied Eist, one Crach had proven himself to have a boorish set of manners as she could conceive.

She was beginning to understand why certain pureblood wizards didn't think much of non-magical royals.

After quite a while, a messenger had hurried into the room, and the Queen's face had briefly morphed into a scowl.

In strode one knight, his face concealed in his armor, who had introduced himself as on Urcheon of Erlenwald, some bastard of a nobleman She wasn't aware of.

For certain reasons, it seemed that he wasn't to reveal his face till after midnight.

He had gone to explain that as repayment for saving the life of Calanthe's late husband he had invoked the law of surprise, and that Pavetta was what was promised,

The crowd had gone into a uproar.

Some had spoken of the honor that had to be fulfilled, others of the blatant insult this request was.

Calanthe herself had admitted that her husband the late Roegner, had confessed to her on his deathbed of his promise to Urcheon.

Her son in all but blood- Dear Geralt, had spoken up too, of the fickle nature of promises, on the Law of Surprise, and of how destiny itself linked to the child-surprise that usually came with such promises.

"By custom derived from the law you cite, it is the Child's decision whether or not she is to have you take her hand, not that of the parent." Geralt finished.

"And by what right do you dictate so, unknown knight?" Urcheon shot back.

"He has every right to, the law of surprise applied to him once- and his words ring as true as any drivel that might come out of your damned mouths." Amethyst remarked, taking a stand on her end of the table.

"I was promised to be bound to a Child of Fate. Indeed I am one myself, my birth heralded by prophecy, it was fulfilled, and I see the same spark with my son."

"The honorable Lady speaks, yes it has been years since you last visited this Castle, Amethyst, indeed you haven't aged a da-"

"Get to the point Coodcoodak." Amethyst shot back, the baron stopped, before clearing his throat, his contemporaries laughed much to his dismay, while Amethyst smirked.

"My point being, that I ask, who then is this son of yours to dare interrupt?"

"His name is Geralt of Rivia, and he dares interrupt, for the Law of surprise has affected him from the very beginning. It made him who he was, and what he was."

"Indeed-"One whispered from the back, the druid, Mousesack came from the back.

"He was made as he was by the law of surprise, and that gives him more credibility to speak of it than any aside from Urcheon here."

"And what is he then?"

"A Witcher."

The bell struck, signaling it to be midnight, the crowd stilled, and Geralt nodded.

"Now I ask, Urcheon of Erlenwald, for you to reveal yourself, for the Honorable Pavetta may at the least deign to meet your face before making her choice."

The room grew cold, Amethyst felt a slight shudder move up her spine, and the room grew thick with magic, thick enough for Amethyst to swear that she could feel it flow above and around her personally.

Calanthe stilled, "Indeed, now then, as they have already pointed out Urcheon, your face, for I wish to see you for myself, before my daughter does."

He nodded, before moving to take of his helmet.

Some gasped, as the clang of steel rang across the floor.

Urcheon stood, his face truly not as human as some were led to believe.

"I've heard, yes, the servants whisper, you knew of the oath sworn and regards decided to-"

The rest of the conversation was something that Amethyst had decided to ignore, instead deciding to focus on Pavetta herself.

The princess, though calm at first, had begun to show signs of anxiety, glancing at Urcheon, and at Mousesack and Geralt.

"Pavetta, you see clearly now, who he is, and his current state, do you wish to bind yourself to this one and leave with him?"

"Yes."

Well, that was unexpected, Amethyst thought, though her train of thinking was interrupted, as hostilities had sprang up again.

The boorish princeling, arrogant fop as he was, had lost his temper, and brandished steel, the others had as well, before moving to attack Urcheon.

The magic in the air grew thicker, though where it was coming from she didn't quite know.

"Kill Him!" Calanthe announced, signaling the guards stationed nearby to act.

More steel was brandished, and the stage had been set for blood.

"DUNY!" Pavetta shouted, followed by all hell breaking loose, as a ripple of magic came, knocking all back, and setting quite a few tapestries on fire.

Geralt had spring into action, as had the druid Mousesack.

She herself had begun chanting, calling what magic she had access to in this world to hold back whatever the hysterical princess was dishing out.

Geralt had been preoccupied with keeping Urcheon alive for some reason, though he had divided his attention between fending off the other suitors, and finding a way to stop the rampaging princess.

The walls of the castle shook, and a heavy coat of dust fell from the ceiling.

Amethyst had wondered, though magic had existed in the line of Cintra, it had skipped dear Calanthe, though why now?

From what Calanthe had told her, the magic wasn't supposed to manifest unless-

"Now Mousesack! Lest the girl end us tonight!" Geralt cried, the Druid nodded, and the room shook.

The Witcher then split off, fending off steel as a helpless Urcheon lay ready and vulnerable as a mouse.

Amethyst had held the princess off long enough, and when everything became clearer she had looked around, there lay Urcheon, his face looking very much Human, while Calanthe and Eist seemed to be having a romantic moment.

Strangely enough said moment had taken place amidst a rather messy throne room, near a shattered chair that might have once upon a time been a throne.

"Duny . . ." Pavetta muttered.

After that Calanthe, much calmer; probably due to Eist, Amethyst supposed, called a few of them to her chamber.

* * *

**…**

* * *

And so it was, that an alliance was secured with Skellige, Calanthe having accepted Eist's proposal, Duny was to be wed with Pavetta, and her son compensated for his trouble, the queen had indeed asked of him favorable results, and they had been reached.

Urcheon- no, Duny had asked Geralt if there was anything he could do to repay, to which the Witcher stilled.

"Witchers are a rare breed, we are taken by Law of Surprise, because by that same law we are bound to destiny, there are fewer and fewer of us Duny, and we need our arts to be passed on."

"Geralt, you can't possibly be aski-"Amethyst started, only to be cut off.

"Duny, I ask for that which is yours, but do not yet know, I will return here in Six years, perhaps fate will be kind and favor my request."

Calanthe's eyes widened, before turning to her Daughter, "Pavetta! You!-you!"

"Ah, so THAT explains the magic." Amethyst remarked, from what Calanthe had told her, those with the power could only use it, after their innocence had been taken.

Her eyes, though, narrowed, and mindful of her son's apparent request to the knight whispered to the young man.

"We. Will. Have. Words." She gritted out, momentarily causing her adopted son to shudder.

Calanthe sighed, though it was a happy one, despite the oath taken, she was at least assured that the one who asked of it would be chewed out by an angry parent.

* * *

**[{(-)}]**

* * *

Geralt awoke, his eyes noticing the faint shine of purple.

His eyes widened, when he found his mother standing on the far end of the room, eyes narrowed, and foot tapping on the floor.

"You . . . you . . ." she ground out, and the air around felt unbearably hot, despite the early hour.

He brushed his hand against his throat, feeling the bandages secured.

"First, you decide to take up Foltest's offer- not that I blame you, three thousand crowns is well enough, but you let your guard down! Now look at you! Your throat's slashed! You're lucky that Nenneke asked for some measure of quiet for you!."

"Mother . . ."

"Don't 'Mother' me Geralt of Rivia!" Amethyst nearly shouted.

Geralt winced, her using the title he had chosen for himself meant that she was quite irate.

Far behind the doorframe Nenneke stood, giggling to herself.

"Now the moment it feels as if you can go about without straining yourself, I'm putting you through the old training regimen!."

Geralt winced again.

Well at least she didn't figure out-

"And who was it this time Geralt? You smell of girl.-"

Never mind, Geralt thought to himself, some things just didn't escape his mother's scrutiny.

* * *

**[{(-)}]**

* * *

**{I dedicate this to my school library, where I can only really find the peace to write these omakes. . . and a decent electrical socket for my laptop, and air-conditioning.**

**Amethyst arrives in the Witcher universe, before the books begin of course, and adopts Geralt, as per a request of his mother.**

** Some elements are taken from the Polish Witcher TV series; I have taken some liberties for this omake though.**

**The story before the final scene is taken from "The Last Wish" the first Witcher book, specifically 'A Question of Price'. To clarify though, if Geralt seems a bit OOC , I'm taking this from the Books, and I haven't played any of the Witcher Games much. I have no title for it though, so yeah, i'd rather leave that to roughstar. - Wat7ch1nK1d}**

(P.S. I will give a virtual cookie for those who can guess why this omake is called "Hexer's Mother: The Law of Surprise". Anyway, see you guys later, wish me luck though, my finals are killing me. - roughstar333)


	339. Carisyeoroasindor

_Carisyeoroasindor by greysongarr_

He had been to this place before, but never had he been here so early.

Of the four ages this world went through, the earliest he had ever arrived was at the dawning of the Third, when Man and Elf fought against Orc.

Yet this time he arrived much farther back this time, for he was at the end of the First Age as Men settled the island between the two continents of this world.

Blackwing knew little of what came before, only that these men had attained this land for their help in fighting against a fallen 'God' and it would eventually fall due to an attack on the 'Gods'.

He normally wasn't one to 'help' others aside from those he was close to, but it was novel in a way whenever he did because of how little he did the action and of what consequences he made because of that single action.

As was normal he didn't initiate contact with them at first, hiding himself away in the eastern forests of the island and only appearing from the woods as the First King approached what would be considered his domain.

He found them calling him a Valar at first amusing, but after the third time within an hour he promptly told them he was not among their kind, saying that he was only a godling and not a 'God', and unlike those that had created this land for Man, he would answer any question if asked.

He passed up the offer of living amongst Men, preferring even now the forest he shared with the living trees and occasionally Elestia than the company of Humans, though he had said that if they required assistance with anything to meet with him, the First King had agreed to contact him if the need ever arose.

He watched as they made what would be the greatest of all Man's kingdoms, each King and Queen that came after the First came for his counsel at least once, yet never more than three times.

He advised that those now called 'Kings among Men' to sail back to the lands they left behind, not saying anything beyond those simple words.

It was with his words during the reign of the Sixth King that the law where the eldest son inherited the throne was changed to the first-born child due to the man only having a daughter to ascend after him.

The order for the Men of Elenna to ride the seas back to their lands of origin and fight alongside the Elves was deliberated between him and the Ninth King for days before it was given blessings from both, while the order of the next King was quickly established with little debate and any alliance with the Elves were forgotten.

It was the Thirteenth Ruler and Eleventh King that came to him speaking of the Ban the 'Gods' placed upon Man, asking if it was just for them to do so to Man and if Men were allowed to openly speak against it.

After almost two thousand years advising the Kings and Queens of this kingdom he was forced to fully think of how to answer, eventually speaking again after a chuckle left his lips to the King's confusion.

"Why should you care what lies to the West? There is nothing there for your people beyond Ruin. Immortality is what Man seeks because they fear Death. . . Yet it is because of Death that you are greater than all of the people destined to return to the West. All but your kind and kin return to the West when they die, yet their fate is tied to this world and if it dies, they will cease to exist. Where does Man go after they die? No one knows. To finally answer your question though. . . I can not truly say, you are allowed to dispute it with words, but know that if it ever comes to force your people will die and your home sunk."

Immediately after he sent the man back to his kingdom, several more hundred years passing by in which he actively wandered the island, only once letting Serial out for a single walk for a conversation that didn't resolve around science, war or debates. . .

He could only take so much even with his patience.

The same sentiment the King had held was shared by his people, barring a minority among the population, and they too spoke out, culminating in the Western Elves telling the 'Gods' of Man's 'resentment', he made sure to hide himself away when the messengers came, not willing to be considered like the Dark Lord in the East by the 'Gods' and their allies.

He easily saw the impact of the message the Elves brought, and so he left the woods behind for a short time, traveling to the city and taking part in a discussion with the King of what was spoken, electing to remain at the King's side for several years to actively advise before he left back to 'his' forest.

Before his departure, he agreed to actively advising a King or Queen for a period of three decades after their second decade of rule.

He did nothing to prevent the schism within the kingdom, seeing it as somewhat necessary with how he planned to guide them after what would be considered the fall, and so nothing of interest happened until the rule of the Sixteenth Monarch came to an end.

* * *

The godling clad near totally in black strode through the streets of the capital, all that crossed his path backing away in fear from the air of anger hanging around him and the single blade held tightly in his hand.

None among the guardsmen attempted to stop him as he walked past them, common sense prevailing this one time as the 'King' was unable to order them to fight against 'He who rose with the land' or _Carisyeoroasindor. . ._

It was a mouthful but what else were titles but insignificant words?

Regardless of that inner musing, he walked through the streets, up the palace stairs and through the doors into its halls, hardly a thought given to his surroundings as he made straight for his target, in one swift movement ending the Usurper's life and staining the throne and floor with his blood.

None in the hall reacted for a moment at the sudden intrusion and attack for all of five seconds, in that time he had moved the corpse off the scarlet throne and taken the scepter from its lifeless hands, moving off to one among the nobles and bowing enough to be respectable while presenting the scepter.

Their panic was stilled the moment Blackwing spoke, authority easily comparable to that of a 'God' making them stop to listen to what the being had to say.

"I will not tolerate any to take the throne of the line I have advised for two thousand years, regardless of if they are descended from a ruler past. Only the heir may take the throne, any who would take it from them will perish before a single year has passed."

He left without another word, giving the scepter to the rightful King before he faded from view back to the woods he called 'home'.

* * *

After his killing of the Usurper, he was near-immediately visited by his son, the rightful King of Elessa, to openly discuss how best to prevent such a case from occurring again, at the end of which the only conclusion was to strengthen the laws surrounding who was allowed to rule, alongside himself enforcing the Monarch to do their duties even if they wished otherwise.

Nothing else notable happened within the reign of the Fourteenth King, the Fifteenth meeting him twice and at the beginning of the second asking him to call the King by the language of Man rather than Elf, something he was willing to do to indulge the few Men he would willing sit and talk with.

The next King asked him similarly, and once more he agreed, seeing nothing wrong as he too was getting slightly more annoyed with the 'Gods' inaction regarding the Dark Lord of the East and the Elves that willingly served them that had not helped their kin.

A smile had crept onto his face with the Twentieth Monarch's decision to ban the language of the Elves as well as keep them from visiting the isle any longer, though it had faded by the time he had gone to advise the King.

It was because of the King's decision that he advised a build-up of military goods, not in a mass bulk so as to be kept from those in the West, but enough that when the time came, they were capable of outfitting an army, whether for warring or defending was up to them.

Once again little happened in the reigns of the two Kings to come, the only thing worth noting being that they continued to follow the advice he gave the previous Ruler in stockpiling arms, armor and supplies.

He grew very, very annoyed with the Twenty-third Monarch that darkened 'his' forest after hearing of one of the first laws he passed without asking for his counsel alongside with the very nature of the law.

He may have disliked the Elves of this world, at least he acted that way with those to the West because of how they followed their 'Gods', yet just because of that he was unwilling to look past a King persecuting his own subjects and kin.

He was discretely hostile during the entire talk, something that the King had picked up on surprisingly early and had asked about, to which he had said simply, "I accepted the banning of the Elves and their language with warmness, for those I had helped guide were growing up and didn't require 'Gods' to lead them onward. I don't accept the limiting of one aspect of Man's freedoms, even if they chose to continue worshipping 'Gods' that is their choice. And if there is something even more important than Life to Man, it is the ability to choose their fate. Regardless of my thoughts on the matter, it falls to you for the decision and consequence, for I am simply the advisor to your line, as well as the one who prevents Usurpers from taking the throne."

The Nineteenth King stayed for a short time longer before he left, only a few things left to discuss before they concluded, Blackwing not seeing the King again until he was required to advise him, at that point having heard only that the previous persecution against the 'Faithful' was lifted and little else was done.

He was content with that, even if the King hardly tolerated the 'Faithful's' presence and barely tended to the White Tree at his prompting, he could accept that.

His eldest son was much different from his father, he asked for his advice on constant basis unlike the other Monarchs who did so rarely, he took up his name in the Elvish tongue rather than that of Man, and attempted to bring back the customs of the first Kings.

Needless to say he humored the man and went along with what he knew was a foolish venture, he understood the reasons the King wished to return to the old ways, yet because of the past Kings and himself to a degree the 'Gods' would never favor them within the lifetime of a single King.

He had told the King this near the end of his life, and the man was genuinely happy for some reason, then the man known as Tar-Palantir had spoken single sentence to him, that for once since he came left him silent, "I am glad, glad that you have stood beside me, beside my ancestors, and have given us much. . . even if they never answer us again I'm glad that you will remain by our side until the end."

The sentiment he felt in the voice was nothing akin to reverence, it was simply a happiness that came from those you trusted and appreciated whole-heartedly.

It wasn't something he was used to receiving from someone outside of his family and friends, and so he made no reply as the man left 'his' home.

It was because of this that when the King's nephew attempted to Usurp the throne shortly after his death, he went on what could be considered a rampage by others. it wasn't anywhere near as bad as some of his others nor was it insignificant.

Where before Men had backed away, they now fled from him, guards shivered in their armor as he passed by filled with anger, his first scythe in hand clicking against the ground while minute cracks formed in pavement as he passed by.

He was in no mood to deal with the man wishing to claim the throne when he arrived within the King's halls, teleporting directly in front of the man sitting upon the seat still stained scarlet and removing his head from him, tossing the corpse behind him without a thought before burning it in emerald fire.

Those who witnessed his casual display of anger and power grew terrified of him, so he thought it wise to return back to the forest again, stopping only when the rightful Ruler came and thanked him for not allowing her cousin to take the throne.

It was soon after this that the Dark Lord chose to attack the settlements of the 'Kings among Men' to the East, and because of this the Fourth Queen came to him for not advice but aid in what was to be a war.

Three days passed by before he gave his answer, leading a Host of Men across the sea in what was supposed to be a war, they were disappointed.

Their enemy fled before them, the Dark Lord left behind by the rabble he called an army, yet where one man would have humiliated the Lord by taking him as a hostage, Blackwing did different, forcing the Fallen into a duel in which the latter was thoroughly and methodically beaten.

He sent the Lord back to his domain, pausing only to take from him a single ring of gold for himself before he and the army he lead returned back to the isle they called home.

He knew what he took from the Dark Lord, and because of that he knew enough of what it did as well as what it could be used for, as such he reluctantly said farewell to 'his' forest and moved to the halls of the Scarlet Throne, intent on fulfilling a . . . request from one of the aspects.

He did have fun creating and initiating a War on this scale, it was very satisfying now that little could truly beat him in combat.

Now all that was left to do was wait . . .

Wait for the Dark Lord to try and reclaim what was once his, and now belonged to the Infinite Archive.

* * *

_{The only thing I have to say is Quenya is a hard language to make a title for… so the title may not be 100% accurate or correct. And anyone who knows fantasy should easily recognize this world for what it was, even with me being vague and not truly referencing any events from the 'main' story._

_Also got annoyed by the lack of Omakes again, so I made this in a couple of hours. - Greysongarr}_

(P.S. Happy New Year everybody! To celebrate it, I shall bring the last omake of 2015/ first omake of 2016. This omake is based on the Middle-Earth universe, which is setting for the books "The Lord of the Rings" and "The Hobbit. - roughstar333)


	340. Carisyeoroasindor II

Carisyeoroasindor II by greysongarr

Three thousand, two hundred years he had lived on the isle given to Man and guided them . . .

Three thousand, three hundred years he had prepared them for a War against enemies only he knew of . . .

In the sixty years since he had taken the ring from the Dark Lord, much had changed while remaining the same.

Those considered among the 'Faithful' and 'King's Men' were allowed to leave the isle to establish a Kingdom each upon the soil of the Eastern Lands.

A Kingdom of the North for those who continued to worship the 'Gods' named Arnor, and a Kingdom of the South for those who rejected them named Gondor.

Sibling kingdoms differing by if they worshipped the Valar or not and what they focused on.

Arnor's people quickly became a economic and diplomatic 'giant', having kept to their roots as 'Elf-Friends' and trading with the Noldor, Ered Luin Dwarves, and Middle-Men that remained in Eriador.

Gondor focused instead on its military, partly in part due to its insecure location, being closer to the East was a detriment as well as their closest ally being the colony and major harbor of Númenor in Middle-Earth.

Each city was comparable to a fortress, even a village was required to be sieged with engines of war.

Their arms and armor were the greatest of Men, coming close to rivaling the elves though always fell short, and they held some weapons that inspired fear in all who witnessed their wrath, such as the _Naurnen _and their black powder weaponry.

Yet, their greatest strength had come with them from their homeland.

Bearing scythe and ring against those who would try and assail the Kingdom, he had been asked to defend and 'lead'.

While he was still the chief adviser to the Kings and Queens of Numenor, he no longer could afford thirty years of counsel per Ruler, so he had asked and been granted a shorter sentence of only thirteen years.

Unfortunately he only was able to give advice and take part in discussions during this shorter time, seeing as how he was effectively running an entire nation through the King, which was one of the few things he could admit to missing alongside 'his' forest, but sacrifices had to be made to make change.

Regardless, all but Númenor and Arnor came to be wary of Gondor because of its might, and even those two kingdoms' fears were only placated by the fact that they knew he was in charge of the 'King's Men' as well as the endless war against the Dark Lord's Host.

Each year went by to the tune of at least one battle between the lands of Mordor and Gondor east of the Anduin, most but not all turning in favor for Man, so it went for another hundred years and the passing of the Fourth Queen of Númenor, and the First Kings of Arnor and Gondor.

It was ten years after this time that the Fallen came forth with a host to reclaim what was once his, Mordor's host outnumbering Gondor's army easily three times over in Orcs alone, aided by Men from the South and East alongside Trolls and several wraiths.

While Blackwing knew he could easily defeat the host, there was little amusement to be had in slaughtering things that relied fully on numbers by himself, and the forces under his command would be overrun if they took to the field.

So reluctantly, he sent a message to the North-West asking for aid while he waited behind the walls of Minas Ithil.

* * *

Clouds darkened what was supposed to be mid-day, called into being by the Fallen to prevent his forces from losing what little prowess they could muster, the oppressive dark held at bay by the white tree held within the garden near the fortress's peak.

The city had been emptied a week before the Host of Mordor had arrived, allowing only those among the garrison to remain and preventing any need for civilian protection.

Here was the place the Infinite Archive had claimed as his.

He brought a sapling of Nimloth at the Fourth Queen's insistence, as well as the place where the greatest of Gondor's warriors lived, trained and protected.

He didn't allow his enemies any time to set-up their engines of war, a flickering orange flame-like light roughly in the shape of an arrow appearing in his right hand as he held up his left before closing it, the four siege engines the Fortress currently held loosing their volatile projectiles into the throng of 'Evil'.

Twelve pots filled with _Naurnen_, the fire that stuck like tar and refused to be die to water, flew through the air and landed amidst Orc and Man, breaking apart and coating beings and engines in greedy flames.

Their screams were like a music to his and the Gondorians' ears, a series of clattering as arrows were drawn and nocked while he allowed Prismakante to form in his free hand and nocked his own 'arrow'.

A second volley of _Naurnen_ fired from behind the walls, answered finally by a single catapult manned by Trolls, the rock sent by the latter crashing through one of the weak pots and sending the fire scattering into the front ranks while a bit clung to the rock until it smashed into a random building within the citadel.

Steel bows were drawn back as a crude ram was rushed forward by a band of eight orcs, behind that small group the rest of the host milled about.

The Dark Lord's archers nocking their own poorly-made bows and letting the missiles loose, few coming close to the defenders on the marble walls.

Calmly the Men of Gondor waited, watching in near-silence as the ram made it to the middle of the bridge before his voice cut through the jeers and yells of the host with a single word, a hail of arrow-fire sent soaring towards the bridge with murderous intent.

The eight manning the ram were riddled with arrows, as were those directly behind, the 'engine' they carried dropping alongside their corpses to the stone beneath, a second volley following seconds later killing another few dozens and driving back the confused mass by a quarter of the bridge's span.

A simple shout rang out from further along the wall, followed by a crash and stone breaking, then a few cries of wounded that were dragged away from the rubble, the Troll catapult having hit its mark while the single other remaining catapult finished its loading.

Slowly he drew back his arrow, sparks trying to escape the confines he actively put upon the deadliest magic from his birth-world, idly trying to find where best to fire while watching the battle unfold.

The Gondorians' catapults, using stones rather than their earlier pots as they ran out after the second barrage, kept taking a toll on the army of Mordor even as one of their number fell to a lucky shot from the Orc-manned siege engine.

'Evil' Men and Orcs slowly marched to reach the fallen ram, their bodies falling to the ground or off the sides into the river below as bows sang.

Yet still, they encroached further and further up the causeway.

He tuned out everything beyond a troll barging its way to the front of the force, letting out a roar as it picked up the ram and charged toward the gate, fixing his aim and allowing the fire out of its cage.

Two roars, one filled with an insatiable hunger the other of indescribable pain, filled the air, everything stilling for the moment as both forces watched the creature turned to ash, followed by panic spreading among the more numerous army as the fire surged towards them, somehow twisting into the shape of a great serpent as it came forward.

Cursed fire consumed all in its path, chasing the Dark Lord's Host back to their side of the bridge, those among the garrison feeling only a slight shred of pity for their foes as the flames created havoc in their ranks before beginning to abate at the snapping of fingers.

Right hand placed up, Blackwing summoned another 'arrow' of flame, allowing it to dance along his skin and brush against the gold band with the barest of restraints placed upon it, before looking over his forces, then his enemies.

Two of his men had fallen, one crushed under the 'lucky' rock thrown into the grounds while the other had suffered an arrow to the neck, with another eleven wounded by arrows or debris, leaving him with barely one hundred and forty Men to man the walls.

In comparison, the Fallen had lost several hundred Orcs alone, followed by a rough hundred Men and two Trolls, alongside losing both catapults and the ram.

Yet his host held hundreds upon hundreds of thousands to replace those losses, so even if a thousand were to die for every one of them, they would still be overrun.

And so he gave a discrete signal to the engineers, who hurried to accomplish the task '_Carisyeoroasindor'_ gave them within the short time he had bought them, finishing just as total night fell and returning back to their home.

The Host returned, torches alight as they marched along the road bearing only a ram, their Master unwilling to lose anymore machines against a 'simple castle' when they would be needed later against the capital and the Tower of the Sun.

There were no jeers from among the Men of the Fallen's force.

The Orcs were a different story however, their eyes darting to the figure in black standing alone on the gatehouse holding bow and flame, spurred on only by the thought of what awaited them if they fled.

Only one among the garrison nocked and drew his bow, aiming not for the throng crossing the bridge but below them, the man waited until they neared the gate before he loosed his arrow, the projectile lighting itself shortly after release as it sped from his arrowslit.

Confusion quickly set in among the Dark Lord's forces at the apparent waste of a special arrow, until a noise like thunder assailed them and rocked the bridge, both living and inanimate falling into the river below, those few that made to the castle's bank finding a hail of arrows awaiting them, while those who remained on the still-standing portions fled as a second flaming arrow flew for the second support.

Another explosion tore the stones free and laid them to rest in the calm waters, the host milling about until the boulders came flying from behind the walls, an 'orderly' retreat made to inform the Fallen of the increasingly difficult siege taking place at the Tower of the Moon.

Another day filled with the dark passed before a third group came, much more heavily armed and supplied then the first two, bearing multiple ranged siege engines and several fully-armored Trolls, and at its forefront was the Fallen Maia, now fully aware why this fortress had yet to fall.

Blackwing leapt from his place on the parapets, landing softly on the stone before walking forward, bow disappearing and replaced with his first scythe while the cursed flames continued to dance along his hand playfully.

The Lord also came forward, clad in black armor made in likeness to the Maia's lord's own with a mace and sword in hand.

Both commanders stopped at the banks where the bridge once stood, the godling raising the hand holding his ring and fire up as if to inspect it before he spoke.

"This ring you forged, is a great and beautiful thing, Mairon. How I wish there was a second I could take from you."

A barely seen smirk adorned the Infinite Archive as he heard the tightening grip of both weapons, a groan escaping them as they resisted being crushed by their wielder's strength, only a moment passing by before where the being was confused by his first name being uttered.

The older of the two planted his scythe into the ground, slipping the ring off of his finger before placing it in his pocket and recollecting his scythe, twirling it around once to switch hands and point it at the Dark Lord, a gentle smile in place as he spoke, "Aren't you going to come and reclaim it? Or did you give it to me when I took it?"

His response was of silence and the spirit moving down into the river at a walk, passing through the water unhindered as Blackwing also came forward, treading lightly atop the water with hardly a ripple made in his passing.

The mace swept through the air first, a backstep seeing the weapon miss by millimeters, while a tilt of the head saw the sword passing by with the same result, his scythe swinging through the air only to glance of the Fallen's armor.

A horn sounded as he side-stepped the mace slamming into the river, one of Orcish origin that sent the horde forward, splashing into the river and wading across while their engines groaned to life, a score of boulders flying above sent into Minas Ithil's compound.

He backed up two steps, avoiding another strike from the Dark Lord unintentionally in doing so, a twirl of his weapon scattering it into grains of black, Prismakreuz taking its place while the Unnamed Sword his family had made him in his first Grail War appeared in his left.

Flames curled around his arm and stave as they moved to the mithril head, embers trailing behind as he moved it to point to the side, a second passing before again he spoke, his voice holding a tiny amount of mirth before he released the fires again.

"Is this it? I expected more from you, little child."

Once more the flames roared in hunger as they erupted from his stave, giving no regard to the water they boiled or the corpses they turned to ash in their gluttonous frenzy, only Blackwing and the Fallen remaining untouched within the flaming river.

Prismakreuz was allowed to fade back to its place, the staff's work done for the moment, his sword lashing out in response to Mairon's sword and sending the latter flying in the resulting clash of metal and sparks.

A crack of bone sounded, followed by a light jolt of pain as the mace rammed into his side, the body of Blackwing lifted up from the force before being tossed aside, skidding back two meters before getting up and letting a sigh out.

The One Ring was withdrawn from his pocket, held aloft within the flames as red script appeared on the bands of gold, a seeming disinterest found on the godling's face as he beheld it again, once more sighing before he spoke in the tongue of Mordor.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

A tiny movement backwards was the only indication of surprise the Fallen Maia made at the choice of language, followed a step back as the inscription was fully spoken and the Infinite Archive walked forward, holding out the Ring in the palm of his hand.

"Leave. Leave and prepare for war to be brought to Mordor, for I will reclaim what is mine, just as you have attempted to do for the past fifty years."

With those words said Blackwing tossed the Ring to its first master and turned to walk back up the slope to his fortress, uncaring of what he had done as the cursed fire abated and his sword returned to its place.

"Why?"

He didn't stop at the question, merely looking over his shoulder before giving his answer and moving back into the citadel, the iron gates swinging shut with a slam as the 'Lord of the Rings' gathered himself, turned and walked into the relatively unscathed host, leading it back to Morannon to await the 'Free People' while leaving a sizable force led by a Nazgûl to continue sieging the Tower of the Moon.

"There's no fun in killing you when you're not at your best. Besides, I'll eventually get that ring back, no matter how long it takes."

* * *

_{Nothing to say. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. and that is how the Blackwing's actions altered "Middle Earth" canon, by giving Sauron his ring. This action maintained the the status quo, as both good and evil are balanced by one another, with none of them having an advantage over the other - roughstar333)


	341. Carisyeoroasindor III

Carisyeoroasindor III by greysongarr

The siege placed on the Tower of the Moon was broken within two months of it being placed, one of the three armies of Gondor bringing relief to '_Carisyeoroasindor_' and his men by driving away the wraith Khamûl and its force of tens of thousands.

In those months the horde had attempted to breach the gates another ten times using various means and methods.

Sneaking in the dark to place ladders, a mad rush for the gates with a battering ram, or attempting to make a hole in the walls with catapults.

Every time they were repelled with losses on both sides.

Another twenty-seven of the defenders had perished, four among them being previously wounded, while four dozen had been wounded, half of that number being only slightly injured and continuing to fight until aid arrived.

On the opposite side, the death toll had, when including the casualties of the first three sieges, nearly breached ten thousand Orcs dead, roughly a fifth of that being the Uruks of Mordor, with another roughly three thousand Southrons and Easterlings dead as well.

Soon after Blackwing had those who guarded his citadel move to Osgiliath to protect the King in his absence, replacing them with a half-manned regiment to protect the tower and Tree while he led the remaining army first south to quell the Southron threats to Gondor.

He left the other two armies to defend against any further incursions from the Fallen's Host and the Men of the East, confident that only four-fifths of the smallest army was required to fight them.

He was happy to be proven wrong this time.

The deserts of Harad were hard to weather for the Gondorians, such was not the case for the Haradrim having been born and raised amongst the dunes, heat and cold, they knew the lay of the land well, and those from the Southern Kingdom had not yet the time to acclimate themselves before they were set upon.

The Men of the Far South harried them, inflicting casualties when they could and retreating back into the haze when overwhelming force was presented.

It was guerrilla warfare against the nomads of Harad, up until the first great beast was ushered in the midst of a sandstorm.

Mûmak, a creature similar to elephants only a bit larger descended from the sands and caused havoc among the company, killing and injuring some hundred men before it and the men upon its back were engulfed in flames courtesy of Blackwing.

He banished the flames before they were allowed to mar the corpses.

Every body gathered and placed in one of the wagons they had brought with them, even those of the Haradrim were placed with Númenóreans, for even those counted amongst Middle-Men were equal with 'Kings among Men' in death.

The march was unceasing, illnesses contracted were cured easily and without any pause, injuries were mended easily with the aid of magic, and the dead were collected and deposited into the wagons without ceremony.

The Men of Harad grew increasingly more and more uneasy as days passed and the third army of Gondor kept trudging through the sands regardless of their harrying tactics, becoming desperate as they attempted to shield something from what they thought was Gondor's Wrath.

It was a simple village, befitting of a nomadic life among the sands, few men and many women and children telling of why the Haradrim were so desperate in their attacks, yet the slaughter of innocents was something that he didn't necessarily take pleasure from.

They ran and hid from the steel-plated Men from the West, those in the simple camp hiding themselves away as him and his army passed through the village, stopping shortly only to lay their dead for them in their commons before continuing on as if it was normal.

The village was still in sight when a small band of horsemen appeared before them, unease apparent in their posture as only he stopped and the remains of his force continued on.

They were confused and surprised when he spoke in their tongue, giving them a simple promise before moving after the Gondorians.

A full four months he spent in the far south traveling with the third army, never fighting the Haradrim tribes unless a Mûmakil was brought to bear and giving that simple promise of making their land easier to live within if they came to his aid when he called.

Even those in the Far Harad were given this promise before he returned north with only half of the original force capable of walking back, and finally when one chieftain asked him why when they passed by his village again he answered, "Since I came to this Middle-Earth I have aided Man, in politics and war, in ending usurpers and allowing the rightful ruler to take the throne. Even though you are not Men of Gondor, Arnor or Númenor, you are still Men, and that means you are worth more to me than any Elf, Dwarf or Orc to ever be among the living."

He didn't know if they would answer his call to war when it came time, or if they would answer that of the Dark Lord's, but that didn't matter to him, because either way they would be dragged into this war for one side or another.

When they arrived he immediately sent those under him to recuperate in Osgiliath for a short period of two days, enough for them to visit their families and pay proper respects to those who died in the desert.

He himself had the citadel guards return to their post at Minas Ithil, while he went above to the second tower he had made without the Lord of Mordor aware.

Far above Minas Ithil, beyond the pass where dead spiders once roamed, lied the tower of Cirith Ungol, home to one of the more dangerous forces Gondor held, known simply as the Rangers of Cirith Ungol or Mordor Rangers.

Shortly after the raising of Minas Ithil and the killing of the last daughter of Ungoliant by a great serpent within the passes, the godling had created the tower and asked several among the newly-founded Rangers of Gondor to inhabit the tower, teaching them a different set of skills to use from their forest brothers when they arrived and before he left back to Gondor 'proper'.

They were not as skilled in stealth and the bow as those in Ithilien and Arnor or the Elvish rangers of Greenwood, though they were still proficient in those arts.

What made them dangerous was their 'taming' of several beasts within Mordor, mainly the Caragor and occasionally in the cases of Ranger-Captains a Graug, and riding said creatures into raids against the Orcs and Uruks living within.

These Rangers were not as 'civilized' as their kin to the West, their way of life and location made sure of that, being more akin to the Hill-men in nature than to regular Gondorians, as well as displaying a sense of cruelty that could at times far outstrip an Orc's.

Several among their ranks had taken to wandering in a vaguely nomadic fashion, occasionally targeting supply lines taking the routes from the Sea of Núrnen to Gorgoroth and Barad-dûr and taking the supplies for themselves, with the addition of Orc prisoners.

The Orcs very rarely lived past three days in the hands of the Rangers, either fed directly to their mounts or used in a 'game' of hunting practice, needless to say it was preferable to die than be taken prisoner by the Rangers for a normal Orc or Uruk.

Blackwing went to these cruel Men he had shaped, climbing through the passes until he reached Cirith Ungol and where a… 'pet'… of his was found, knowing that she would enjoy being out of her den and hunting for the first time in a decade.

There was time enough before the forces of the West arrived to sow terror within the Fallen's kingdom, and if enough pressure was put on supply lines from Nurn, then even the Dark Lord would have to send a force to take care of the problem, lest his 'great' army starve to death.

So he rode along with those few Rangers remaining in the tower and valleys surrounding it into central Mordor, pillaging the ramshackle villages and convoys of Orc that crossed them as well as gathering any Ranger tribes that wandered into their path.

Three short months filled with quick bloody raids and near-fruitless searching saw him return to the Tower with barely another dozen Men added to his gathering, only one of which was of the rank of Captain.

It didn't surprise him terribly that so few had been found, the Rangers weren't a large group to begin with, roughly numbering less than ninety total with an extra fifteen always stationed at Cirith Ungol in the case that those outside fell they would be able to teach another generation.

Even still knowing that, Blackwing wished he had met the Ranger-Lord so that he could know at least what direction the tribes had taken, not that it would help much given their tendency to move around without leaving a trail, and have at least one other skilled Graug-rider directed in purpose against the forces of the Dark Lord.

He couldn't stay long to even see off their 'expedition' unfortunately, having spent far too long trying to find the Rangers and coming close to neglecting a personal deadline to return and lead the three armies northward then East against the Men of the East and holding the Morannon's entrance against the Orc hordes.

That had thankfully been a straightforward affair, since he had very little to offer the Easterlings beyond swordpoint and conquest, and trade and alliance.

The latter he knew from prior experience would not work at all.

Yet, while it was straightforward that did not mean at all that it was simple or easy.

Not in the least despite their weapons and armor being of lesser quality than those of the Gondorians he lead, they made up for it in numbers and in sheer will to survive and weather the storm he brought.

A year passed, then a second before they tried finally to flee, not out of terror, only from the fact that they had been ground into a small amount of battered, bloodied, war-weary people with little left but a next generation to raise.

He stopped them from fleeing farther East, though he was sure several still had slipped by into those forgotten lands, staying the hands of his soldiers and leaving them unconquered with their lands unravaged by the war he waged upon them.

He respected those among the Easterlings for their tenacity and willingness to continue despite the odds against them, and also their martial skill was to be commended, considering the losses they inflicted on his army in contrast to their own.

Roughly 17,000 Men of Gondor wounded or dead while those of Rhûn lost just as many plus another half. . .

Why couldn't the Orcs of Mordor give the same challenge as the Men of the East?

All that remained holding the Dark Lord's influence lied within the lands of Mordor and in the tunnels of Hithaeglir, not counting the Men of the South who hopefully took his offer into consideration, but even still, there was too few among the remains of Gondor's armies to stand against the tide that would open from the Morannon.

So he allowed them to rest in Dagorlad, making quick camps that grew quickly into small forts of wood and rough stone, to let them recuperate after the war with the Easterlings and wait for their allies from the West to reach them.

It took another two years and three months for them to arrive at the Gate, a host of Men in shining silver and blue-white tabards, Elves of the Woods and those who crossed the Sea and back in green-gold plate, Dwarves in master-crafted steel from the Western-most mountains and Khazad-dûm.

Each and every one were pristine and untouched by the War that was about to spill over.

Those years spent guarding Morannon were not kind to the Men of Gondor, their armor and weapons were battered after numerous attempts by those inside to rout them back to their homes, a rough quarter of them buried in the ground with their weapons used as grave markers while the Orcs were allowed to rot in the plains between the Gate and the forts.

Three days spent reforming the ranks to accommodate the remnants of Gondor's armies into the Great Host.

Then they finally marched forward against Mordor, and hopefully those from the South would arrive in time to take part.

Drums beat behind the gates as they slowly churned open, millions upon millions of bodies shouting and taunting as they began marching forward, spurred on through fear of the Elves, Dwarves, and Men by sheer numbers and the presence their Master alongside monstrous beasts.

Horns sounded from the South, followed by a light quaking of the earth as some of the greatest beasts to walk Middle-Earth trudged onward accompanied by Men of the South riding atop platforms of bamboo adorning the Mûmakil as well as horses.

What was interesting of the sight was the size of the force.

Several hundred horsemen, a third of which carried a spear or sword and shield instead of a bow, and three Oliphaunts carrying twenty to thirty men apiece atop the platforms.

A small force capable of causing mass havoc on a single side before falling dead.

Those from the West braced themselves for what was to happen while the Orcs, Uruks and Trolls moving from the gate positioned themselves in a 'loose' rank-and-file formation, eager to spill blood yet afraid of their own being spilled.

Another horn call came from the Haradrim with one among the Mûmakil moving quicker than the others in response, a cadre of horsemen following in its wake and around its sides being careful not to stray into its path.

Bows were nocked and aimed at the beast, all amongst the 'Last Alliance' sans those of Gondor readying to bring the Oliphaunt down when its driver turned it right towards the mass of Orcs and Uruks.

A harsh cry in the Southron's tongue rose from the beast's head, answered by a chorus below and behind it as tusks were lowered and head swung side to side, the semblance of order among the forces of Mordor dissolving as it lumbered forward.

Hastily raised bows were drawn as quickly as possible and fired without a thought for a volley, all manner of pikes leveled shakily for horses to impale themselves upon, then the Mûmakil hit front ranks.

Sheer pandemonium followed, the beast trampling into the mass behind in the gateway and sending patches of Orc-kind flying into the air with each sweep, the Men atop the platform sending spears and arrows into the throng with reckless abandon.

Blackwing went forward as the second Oliphaunt passed, his blood-soaked sword in hand and light wisps of fiendfyre coating the right as he stepped towards the 'battle' taking place, looking back only to speak a couple words before continuing on.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Or are you going to fight alongside those who came to aid us?"

First to react were the Gondorians, breaking ranks and following after their lord against those they had fought against for decades.

Next were the Nandor, they and their two Kings charging after with their blades ready to kill their hated enemies and unwilling to wait any longer.

Third were the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm and Ered Luin, many eager to repay the Fallen for what he had done to their allies in their ancestor's time.

The fourth was the armies of Arnor, following behind holding the same fervor their southern kin held.

The Last to march was the Ñoldor, rage coursing through their veins still from the treachery the Dark Lord had committed towards their kind and the loss of Celebrimbor and the realm of Eregion several thousand years earlier.

Just as it had when the Ring was first taken, it was disappointing, a complete and utter rout back into the lands of Mordor with few among the Uruks and Trolls stationed among the front giving a fight before they were massacred.

Even though several thousand of the Dark Lord's armies had been slain by the forces of Harad and the 'Last Alliance', that number wasn't even a drop in the ocean that was Mordor's Orcs.

Even so they had retreated from the narrow pass back across Gorgoroth towards Barad-dûr, presumably to allow their numbers to come into play better than within Udûn where only a trickle of troops could be rushed in as reinforcements.

It wouldn't matter though, in the end the result would be the same and he would take the Ring again.

For now though, he would take his time, and slowly but surely crush Sauron.

* * *

_{Last omake from me for now, I don't believe it needs mentioning what happens next but I could be wrong._

_And just something random for the Forums only, I like the Easterlings, Haradrim, Men of Dorwinion Silvan Elves, Rangers, Balrogs and Uruk-hai, I dislike Gondor, Hobbits, Regular Orcs, Rohan, Dunland, Umbar and the Ñoldor. Every other race/faction I find neutral. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. an omake at last. we need more I say - roughstar333)


	342. Inaction

Inaction by greysongarr

It was strange . . . living countless years within the span of twenty in a stasis state.

He had arrived to a seemingly normal world, only to find it under siege from 'aliens' a few months later somewhere in the beginning of the year 2015, letting him know exactly what world he found himself in.

Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to take part in the war personally because Death, Fate and the others had forbade him from waging war after the incident with Tyrant's WAAGH . . . to know an entire universe could crumble in on itself that easily was both disconcerting and intriguing.

Regardless, at the time he had approached the single organization actively fighting and winning, for the most part, against the 'aliens' and asked to be allowed to command.

He was given a single chance at command before being shot if he failed.

Simply put, he excelled in the first mission, no casualties among civilians or personal and a full wipe of enemy targets, and the next four that came after, that was probably what tipped the 'aliens' off that sending in the big guns was required to subdue the humans.

Considering that the 'Mutons', 'Berserkers' and 'Sectopods' came crashing through the ranks of soldiers only two months after the first shots were fired, there was no chance whatsoever of X-COM surviving.

At that point he had made most of the senior staff go into hiding as well as making Dream go along with them, a decision that had Central and Dr. Vahlen protesting, and leaving a skeleton crew along with himself running what few squads remained in the field.

If there was one memorable thing to take from this venture, it was the sight of a 'Muton' crashing through a wall and slamming him with its gun.

He wished he could sigh again about his lack of being able to fight.

It was amusing to think he would be knocked unconscious by the blow, he had been hit by far, far worse than a simple stock of a gun, but he played along bored as he was, allowing them to take him somewhere unimportant and strapping him into a suit of some kind.

A chip then was placed in the back of his skull and his body was placed in a tube meant likely for stasis, a light amount of idle thought spent trying to understand what the purpose of it was before dismissing it as he would know soon.

He really didn't know how long he spent waiting before he was treated to the sensation of waking again, despite not having slept since before coming here, his eyes 'opening' to walking into the original command center.

Biting back a laugh as 'Central' came up and greeted him as if meeting him for the first time, he understood what was happening, and as he did occasionally he would wreak havoc with whatever plan or idea this was, simply by outplaying them in tactics.

Several 'months' that he was sure was only a week to two outside passed and the 'Temple Ship' was brought down, near zero casualties applied to his 'forces' and below five percent of civilians dying in the 'conflict'.

A moment of static happened before everything froze and his vision went dark again, this time he allowed himself a laugh that likely unsettled the operators, if it had been possible a devious smile would have formed before settling back to normal.

A few minutes later and he was back at the starting point of the previous 'venture', near telling him he was in a perpetual loop for a reason, likely military tactics or similar.

On and off he played this game, for there was no real consequence if he won or lost and they were set to restart automatically if he took too long, coming to the point of near-perfection of never losing a soldier and few if any civilians, even when the 'aliens' tried buffing their 'troops' and debuffing his own.

It was pleasing and relaxing for a while, but as with everything it lost luster quickly after the thirtieth time, still he put in the same amount of effort despite that, changing only slightly each time to try different strategies and equipment.

That was before they added a variation to the mix, a longer war where they were extremely strong, and his 'forces were weak before gaining an growth curve not unlike his own . . . those were fun times.

After a while he likely would have lost track of time had his memory not come into play, nearing the twentieth year he was broken out of stasis by an old friend and another 'soldier', at the cost of two others losing their lives.

Considering that Central and the woman used a Skyranger to escape, he assumed that a large amount of damage had been done to the remnants of X-Com, which unfortunately was true.

Dr. Shen had died gaining the group an alien transport and Dr. Vahlen had disappeared, where to was unknown.

In their place had been the former's daughter, not surprisingly she was head of what little engineering there was, and a Dr. Tygan, a scientist once part of the 'world government' before defecting, with a small amount of volunteer rookies being taken out on raids.

One of the few positives was Dream was there as well and had managed to rig up better weaponry than the old rifles they had used back in the beginning war, in addition to semi-better armor than standard Kevlar, but even she had limits when it came to supplying a guerrilla operation.

Another two positives were being rid of the stupid chip the 'aliens' lodged in his skull, and finally being able to command a dependable force of operatives was a better word to use now given their situation.

There were several other negatives in addition to those positives, the damn transport couldn't fly yet, the bulk of humanity had willingly gone over to the opposing side, and they had near nothing in terms of staff or decent equipment . . .

Regardless of that he was happy, and a slight bit vindictive, knowing he was back to actually killing 'aliens' instead of fake ones.

A lot of bodies were about to be made now that he was back in actual command.

Dream would enjoy playing around with those when they were recovered.

* * *

_{X-Com 2 is fun, lost a campaign within 5 hours, second campaign is going much better and I really shouldn't be playing as much as I have been… meh. - greysongarr}_

(P.S. well first omake in long while. Glad that this was not dead - roughstar333)


	343. Succession Crisis 0

**Succession Crisis - Prelude The First War of the Sisters by Wa7tch1nK1d**

* * *

Harry had taken to rest, clutching to what one could say would pass of as his heart, on his side, some of his wives stood, some equally in as much pain, others unconscious on the ground, some remained standing, yet all were affected by the obvious bond that magically bound them,

_Even unto death, I follow thee_

Those were the rules, those were the consequences of being married to Harry the Blackwing.

Zelretch stood off to the side.

"I told you not to even entertain the thought of going up against it." He chided the purple haired Wizardmage.

Harry nodded, his breaths at least keeping steady.

"I'll activate the first protocol then." Harry mumbled, though all in his vicinity had heard it well enough.

"Are you sure? You and the others would be asleep for months, if not years?" Zelretch raised is brow.

Blackwing simply nodded, confirming.

"A few of them will be able to hold back the effects, though not for long." Harry mused.

His consciousness was to scatter and spread itself through the kaleidoscope, scatter and spread as far as it could, his wives helped fuel the recovery, each one being linked to one piece, helping it recover.

Some of them would fall into the same dreamless fade, others would have their sleep delayed, until it too took them.

"What about the children?" Tamamo asked.

"The eldest three are too far removed at this point, it wouldn't affect them." Zelretch answered.

"Who rules?" One asked, a closer look revealed that it was Nero, who clutched one of the beds stands.

With a thud of prismakreuz the room was bathed in magic, before having all of it converge onto Harry, who reclined before his soul scattered.

* * *

…

* * *

"Unnaceptable!" A voice shouted, followed by a chorus of others, the various daughters of the Infinite Archive all congregated within the estates large atrium.

"What about our brothers? Any of them might take up the task." One asked

"They're all busy with their own issues!" Another from across the room responded.

"What about the Tria?"

Annete Blackmore-Schweinorg sat uncertain, to her right Alma Brunestud-Schweinorg also sat, her eyes focused on the main reason all of them had congregated,

Ninety-six daughters, some here, and some there, three distinct groups had formed, though for the most part a greater number of them had remained properly seated.

Their elder brother Shadow, had remarked at how similar they looked to a Roman senate.

The last time they had all been this room, Nero-mom had taken it as a compliment of sorts, before ruffling his hair.

At the most elevated portion of the structure the eldest three sat, Dream, Serial and Tyrant had been talking amongst themselves for quite a while.

Though the tension in the room had drowned out any air of relaxation.

Behind those doors, something was afoot.

Certain times, the eldest three, took charge whenever Father was away, known as the Triumvirate, or Tria, at times, they had rallied the children to some form of order, it had worked just fine.

Recently though things had taken a rather strange turn, Serial had fallen into a near coma a few months back, sealed into a room and left for quite a while.

When she emerged, she carried what appeared to be a small infant, a fragment of herself Father had said, much like how Serial used to be a fragment of Father.

There was much joy afterwards, though Serial began to withdraw from the other two, much to their confusion.

Then the whispers began to spread through the corridors of the estate.

Having a child of her own, Serial now had someone she could consider an heir of sorts.

Whispers began to spread among the elder sisters, before spreading to her group, though they made sure to keep the information from their youngers.

Now, the two young women watched.

Far off to the end of the room, Cassandra, Medea and Pandora, another set of triplets stood off to the side, borne simultaneously of Stheno and Euryale (as odd as the trio being simultaneously birthed by two mothers had been.)

Far below they could note that Nero-mom's daughters held a similar grouping, Domitia, Julia, Marcia and Olympia stood somewhat ordered from eldest to youngest.

Serana-moms two girls, Sofie and Lucia stood on their own.

Each one looking with worry.

* * *

….

* * *

Far above the three sisters waited, each of them calmly observing the crowd beyond the wall,

"And what about the others?"

Tyrant moved forward, eyeing a few of her sisters outside, the throngs had split she noted, each one moving to familiar ground.

"They're weak Dream, they don't know how to deal with this."

"So?"

"Think Dream, Father won't always be around to protect us, and the three of us can't be everywhere, they NEED to learn how to protect themselves."

"And they don't already?"

"Do you honestly think that they can defend against others?"

"We test their mettle."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"We'll do it in two phases . . . now here's what we have to do. They all need to develop their own skills independent of each other. They can't stay here."

"What do we do then?"

"Simple my dear sisters, we scatter them."

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

"Status Report!" Domitia called out, before her, the transparent steel-glass hull of the _Severus_ shone the Clan lands.

It had been her decision to bring the Cruiser in-atmo, it had also been her decision to resupply and perhaps even acquire one of the Clan's Star-Forges.

To her dismay however, the only theft-worthy Star Forge was deep in DoD's territory, behind and below several kilometers worth of defenses traps, and several Divisions of Ree and DoD clones.

"Marcie's tying them up with her frontal attack, her divisions hit hard, Julia's Legions are striking as well. They came out of nowhere, tactical thinks they've cloaked their armies north, past the mountains."

Behind her one of her aides, a much younger Ree answered.

"Tell the rest of the fleet to open fire!" She shouted.

Far above, in orbit, several thousand ships began to glow, and with a blinding flash of light hundreds of beams rained down onto the steel embedded into the soil beneath, above her the shields preventing those same beams from hitting her forces held.

The bombardment lasted near an hour.

Far at the edge of the horizon a lance of light formed, before firing at full force, HT lance struck the _Severus's _port side, forcing the vessel to list off to the side, before exploding violently, and causing a wave of pure magic to pulse out.

By the time the magic had subsided, a fair portion of the land simply disappeared, kilometers both above ground, and below, gone.

* * *

…

* * *

The two Hermione's paced, each one calculating furiously, before them Altrouge stood, leaning against a wall.

The Trio's eyes met, before nodding to themselves.

"How much longer?"

"We don't know."

Their reverie was shattered, as the space before them broke like glass.

Shards fell upon the ground and sure as any, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg walked out.

After addressing his grandson's wives, he moved forward.

"Alright then, what seems to have happened?"

"It's started earlier than we thought . . ."

Zelretch's eyes widened, then narrowed, looking forward his eyes survey the estate the Family called home, far into the distance several semi-permanent dimensional rifts sat, while farther into the distance smoke rose, forming an ocean of blackness which stretched in for miles.

The door opened, and two younger girls walked out.

One walks forward, towards the two Hermione's, enveloping both in a hug that might have been crushing had they been fully human, the other walked toward Altrouge, doing the same, once the heartfelt words are exchanged they nod to the old Wizard Marshall.

"Do you think this will end?" One asked

"What dear, child?" Zelretch said.

"This Crisis, Dad will wake up eventually right?."

Zelretch took a deep breath; he knew that there were some things his grandson might have not been able to stand up against, though thankful for his survival.

The Sleep was a mechanism, one that would ensure proper healing.

Sadly it also meant that Harry wouldn't wake up for quite a while, leaving the Family effectively leaderless.

Most of the wives succumbed to the Sleep, as their Bond to their spouse ensured that their joining would contribute to his recovery.

Altrouge and the Hermione's had been delayed in falling to it as well, but they would eventually succumb to it.

And so in the chaos that followed, the children broke into factions, not that it mattered- death wouldn't come to them, it wouldn't, not as long as their father's unconscious will made it so.

Regardless the fighting broke out, and across a slew of universes, armies marched, fleets flew, battles raged, and fields torn asunder.

Hence why the two girls didn't want to take any chances, they sought out their great-grandfather, like so many of their half-sisters, hoping for an escape from the carnage.

"Annete, Alma, Take care of each other." Altrouge and the Two Grangers sound out.

Annette Blackmore-Schweinorg and Alma Brunestud-Schweinorg look to each other, then at their mothers, before nodding.

With a wave a ripple comes to the shattered fabric of time and space, the girls walk through, and the rift closes, both take one last look at the estate, silent tears follow, before they make a run.

Hopefully they would return, when all this chaos was over.

* * *

**End Prelude: Next - Scattered Legacies**

* * *

**{Yeah, I apologize if this doesn't live up to my previous omakes , Thesis hit me and my buddies hard. so i felt burned out for a while. - Wa7tch1nK1d}**

(P.S. This has so much potential. SO DAMN MUCH POTENTIAL. I kinda feel bad for the other omakes though. I want a continuation to Young Mother after all - roughstar333)


	344. Limit Testing A

Limit Testing Version Alpha by Lupine Horror

* * *

A pair of glowing purple manacles appeared around Harry's wrists, a matching pair around his ankles, and a choker around his neck.

They flared brightly for a moment, before fading out of sight, leaving Harry to sigh slightly at the strange feeling of only having the raw power of a Servant available to him.

He flexed his joints for a moment, no matter how unnecessary such an action was, and looked up at Mordred, who was to be his sparring partner, to see how effective this version of the limiters was.

After all, he didn't want them to fail as badly as the last three attempts had.

The first one was not able to handle even an infinitesimal fraction of Harry's power before failing.

The second try resulted in creating an unstable black hole that he'd had to rapidly deal with, and the third caused an explosion that had erased the planet from existence.

Yeah, reconstructing an entire planet and its inhabitants through use of the Blue had really not been fun for Harry.

"Are you ready, Master?" Mordred asked, but launched herself at him without waiting for a reply.

Harry deflected her strike to the side, surprised by how sluggish he felt when doing so, but managing to overcome the issue without too much trouble.

One thing the limiters had not been able to restrict was his senses and perception, so he had been able to rapidly adjust to his 'new' limits.

Her sword came at him again in a powerful overhead strike, and was batted aside again.

What Harry hadn't been ready for was the gauntlet clad fist that hit him right in the face, Mordred having used the overhead strike as a distraction rather than a damaging move.

Reeling from the blow, Harry quickly regained his balance, and traded sword strikes with his Saber Servant, being careful not to ignore her fists or feet this time around.

He avoided the occasional attempt at a headbutt or bite she tried to use to catch him off guard.

Seriously, she fought more than like an animal, or a wild berserker than she did a knight.

Sliding inside her guard, deflecting her sword one way, and diverting her fist the other, Harry slid into place so his back was to her chest, and proceeded to grab her upper arm with his free hand, and toss her over his shoulder, before charging in himself and beginning a brutal attack of his own.

As they continued to fight, Mordred's eyes grew brighter and more intense, until she growled at him.

"The foreplay's over, Master, let's get to the main event!"

* * *

{Given that Harry's 'limiters' are going to come into effect, likely, next chapter, would a few of you mind making a handful of omakes to give me some ideas about how they should function, or how Harry would deal with them? Here's an attempt of my own - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. New chapter update, new omake for you all to read as well - roughstar333)


	345. Limit Testing B

Limit Testing Version Beta by Nile Freya

Harry observed his hand.

More specifically tattoos that encompassed the said hand and continued down his arm winding around the rest of him.

This was the first design of a limiter that seemed like it had a chance of working.

Harry let his hold of all the curses of mankind relax a little.

For half a second the seals seemed to hold, but then they suddenly lit a flame and quenched in rapid succession leaving behind no evidence their previous existence.

Harry sighed, "No, I suppose it wouldn't be that easy." And went back to his notes.

* * *

{An: sorry this is the first time I post on forum so I'm not too sure about this. Plus I can't write anything longer without losing coherency... Actually I'm not even sure about clarity of this post. - Nile Freya}

(P.S. The omake works in my opinion. Anyway, welcome to the omake business, Nile Freya - roughstar333)


	346. Butterfly Gem

Butterfly Gem by mikefoxcerano

* * *

"So Taylor, where did the new blade come from?"

"Surprisingly, while on a walk through the park, an elderly gentleman noticed the tassel on my keyblade and said that he saw a similar chain near the pond."

*A kaleidoscopic aura forms around the prismatic gem forming into a new blade*

"That was really risky. Please take more care next time. Have you figure out what it does yet?"

"Well, three things. First, it seems to boost my abilities while adding both better physical offensive and defensive capabilities. Also my attacks seems to have more? . . . weight I guess? Finally there seems to be a shaker/mover aspect I haven't figured out, where I go into a kaleidoscopic field with lights in it, though there is a bridge between the two closest lights."

"Any side effects?"

"While in the field, it seems like something is trying to . . . break me? I think that it relates to the nature of where the power takes me. Also the blade feels almost like it has an active personality."

* * *

"Why are we stuck here?"

"It seems that we're involved in one of master's jokes again"

"Gramps, I will prank you viciously for this one."

* * *

"You really should keep it under wraps then. Maybe until you can use it better. What are you going to call it?"

"I was thinking Butterfly's Gem."

* * *

{Cross-referenced from SB since this was written as an omake for another fic under my screen name kurohyokitsune and I wanted to have this on the original FG omake index. For how Black Wing got sealed, it was in the aftermath of when he meets any one of Nyarko's many perverted incarnations.

-this was planned but really works better when thought of as a cinematic sequence. Also, I don't write conversations as well. - mikefoxcerano}

(P.S. In case mikefoxcerano didn't mention it, this is a "Skittering Heart" omake with a dash of Blackwing. For those who are not Space Battles forum users, "Skittering Heart" is a Worm/Kingdom of Hearts fic. That means the ones speaking are Taylor and Parian - roughstar333)


	347. Babysitter IV

**Babysitter IV by Wat7ch1nK1d**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't go? "

"Well, their dad called, and he wants to make sure they NEVER get out of my sight again."

"_Swell . . ._"

* * *

...

* * *

"Alma, what's this?"

Alma Brunestud-Schweinorg looked up.

Auntie Integra had one of those weird grins on her face, as gloved hand traced the picture album she brought with her when they first arrived.

"Oh, that's Aunt Cardy."

"Aunt Cardy?" Integra said, her brow rising and a grin beginning to form on her face.

"Mhmm, Sometimes Papa unisons with Holly-mama and turns into a Mama as too, and Uncle Alu can turn into Aunty Cardy."

True enough on the photo album a rather female Alucard stood wearing something that might have better suited a magical girl from one of those Japanese shows.

"And how did _THIS _happen?"

"Oh, It was a prank by Big sis."

Integra mulled to herself.

Well she needed to send him somewhere, granted he'd bring the children, but-

"Say Alma, how would you and your sisters like a fresh supply of blood pops?"

* * *

….

* * *

Alucard awoke, having felt something was _very_ wrong.

A quick check over confirmed his worst fears.

A feminine squeal echoed throughout Hellsing manor, Walter smirked, and Integra …

Integra was too busy laughing to herself to care.

Well at least she'd be able to send hi-her on a mission.

Now, how to convince 'Cardy'?

* * *

….

* * *

"Did you know you had vacation days?"

"Wait a sec Walter, I'm a bit bus-I have vacation days?!"

* * *

…

* * *

Seras smiled to herself, before her several dozen children went about their own business.

Surprisingly they were well behaved on the flight, and she bit back a snicker, noting Alucar- 'Cardy in her own section of the plane.

Little Alma seemed to be preoccupied taking up her dear 'Aunt's ' time.

"And that's how our other sister got sainted!" One child finished.

"That's a nice story children, now try to rest, the flight's going to last a bit longer."

"Awwww." Many voices bemoaned.

* * *

…

* * *

**" . .PHONE"**

Once pickup was confirmed on the other side, Integra began to wonder what it would take to make sure she wouldn't have to deal with this nonsense anymore.

"Hello."

**"What. Did. You. Do.?"**

"Well- I."

**"First TOKYO, now RIO. Is there ANYWHERE in the world I can send you to that you or your charges DON'T burn to the ground!"**

"To be fair, we haven't let them loose on London yet."

**"Don't REMIND ME!"**

"The children are busy."

Before her, Alucard noted Alma making a snack of one unfortunate soul.

Far off outside the hotel, a dozen of the grade school age children were busy wreaking havoc on the camp.

"They learn _so fast_."

**"Never mind, just get the job done, get me that intel and make sure the children don't cost us more damage."**

_"_Can do."

The phone beeped.

"Alright kid's let's get going, now where are the other groups."

"They're playing cards with the dandy man~!"

An explosion followed, scattering even more unfortunate souls along the way.

When Alucard came near, she found the half dying upper body of that man with the cards, and nearby three of the more _enthusiastic _children were busy playing catch with his body parts.

"Where's Lucia's group?"

"Oh, they're busy with the fireworks."

**BOOM**

Alucard took stock of the situation.

The last time he had taken the form of Cardy, there had been drinking, destruction, and explosions, many, many explosions.

She decided that after taking the memories of that dandy man she would-

"Aunt Cardy!" one childs voice called out, before being followed by more explosions.

Ah fuck it, she was having **_fun_.**

* * *

…

* * *

**{Wake up one day, wondering what happened to Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, since nothing came out on Halloween, checked,, found out that episode 6 was released a month ago, and decided what the heck. though if this seems a bit weak i apologize, I've been dealing with school stuff as of late. - Wa7tch1nK1d}**

(P.S. At last an omake was posted, and even better, its a continuation of the Babysitter!AbridgedAlucard - roughstar333)


	348. An Unexpected Connection

An Unexpected Connection by Phoenix Paladin

James was looking moderately pleased with himself as he strode down the hallway clad in his old (and resized) Gryffindor Quidditch robes, a pair of brooms and another set of robes under one arm and a chest of Quidditch balls floating along behind him.

He and Lily had been trying to think of ways to connect with the new Harry that had been summoned earlier that year, once they'd finally gotten over the fact that a) the new Harry looked _nothing_ like 'his' parents and b) acted nothing like the old one.

Naturally, James, thought, he'd be a perfect Seeker with that slight build; get him on a broom, get in the air and have a grand time connecting in a good ol' game.

_Nothing_ could go wrong with that plan.

Arriving at the suite that Harry had relocated himself (Snape, apparently, had changed the password to the Slytherin Dorms. And forbidden anyone to tell Harry the new one. Not that it stopped him, or rather Holly, from entering but eventually Harry simply packed up his gear and moved 'house'), James opened the door, took one quick glance and froze.

There was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-That-Was-Summoned, Conqueror of Voldemort, Infinite Archive . . . sitting there, towel around his waist (and wasn't THAT a horrifying moment when that wound came into view), with Lily Potter running a brush through his long, black-streaked purple hair.

Lily herself was dressed in a simple yet fetching wrap, as were all of Harry's girls.

Each of them were doing something 'girly'; painting nails, trying different hairstyles, gossiping.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how he'd gotten roped into this.

Oddly enough, he found he didn't mind his alternate's mother brushing his hair.

It was rather preferable to everyone mussing it up, anyway.

Though he made sure to explicitly state that he was _not_ having anything bright painted on his nails; neutral to dark, he wouldn't mind.

* * *

Lily hadn't actually thought this would work; she'd simply been looking as discretely as possible at Harry, trying to think what he'd enjoy that they could bond over, when she saw him scowl at Alternate Sirius for ruffling his hair and watch it smooth back into place.

An idle thought later and she'd quietly (since she didn't want to offend him by loudly asking him in front of other people) asked if he'd join for a small 'spa session', as it were.

One thing led to another and here she was, 'her' son having a brush running through his exotic hair while his Familiars enjoyed the 'spa session' as well.

All in all, Lily mused as she made idle small talk so as to learn about the alternate of her son, a half-assed idea turned out pretty well.

* * *

...

* * *

{Based in Fate's Gamble: Round Two, I did a quick check but couldn't find any reference to Harry having informed James that he's not a Quidditch player.

If anyone would like to take this snippet of my brain and work more on it, go right ahead. - Phoenix Paladin}

(P.S. I feel bath for James, but hey Spas are actually very good places to relax. Trust me, as a guy, it was very weird, but eventually it was relaxing - roughstar333)


	349. Scattered Legacies 01

**_Takes place after Succession Crisis 0_**

**_Scattered Legacies 01 – The Shroud Shatters__ by Wat7ch1nK1d_**

**_Harry James Potter-Schweinorg has fallen into a deep slumber after being critically wounded by something powerful, his wives soon follow, their shared sleep contributing to his slow recovery, His many Daughters fall into chaos, splitting into factions and fighting over control over their family's great pool of resources._**

**_Some fight, some flee, and many settle down, having families of their own, these are the stories of the children of those families, bounded by blood to the kaleidoscope their grandfather, Blackwing, his consciousness spread in the void, watches his children's-children-_**

**_-his Scattered Legacies._**

* * *

**Previously...**

Annette Blackmore-Schweinorg and Alma Brunestud-Schweinorg look to each other, then at their mothers, before nodding.

With a wave, a ripple comes to the shattered fabric of time and space.

The girls walked through, and the rift closed.

Both took one last look at the estate, silent tears follows, before they made to run.

Hopefully they would return, when all this chaos was over.

Someday.

* * *

**Twenty Years Later**

* * *

With a thud, she found herself trapped.

Desperately, she found herself clawing around for something, _anything._

The stench around her had led to her gagging, then throwing up.

Once done, she resumed beating the walls around her, crying for help.

The rage she screamed, none minded.

_Think_

A tingling began, her mind began to drift.

Around her, darkness started to mellow, growing somewhat brighter, as shades of purple began to flow.

_Feel_

A dull tone began to ring, growing ever so louder.

She thrashed against the surrounding steel, feeling it buckle somewhat.

The purples grew brighter, several thousand tiny points reaching for her.

She bit back a cry, for a moment it felt as if her mind was being torn open, a dangerously heavy weight seemingly muscling into her consciousness.

_It hurts,_ her mind echoed.

The feeling grew ever stronger, the presence began to take hold.

Her cries began to grow silent.

Slowly, she felt her mind ebbing ever so slowly away.

_Go away_

It didn't, slowly her mind began to recede.

Only a faint silver compared to the ocean it once was.

A dull tone began to ring again, this time causing her to cover her ears.

It sounded much like glass being scratched, or like nails dragging on chalkboard.

She screamed louder, feeling as if glass shattered.

The consciousness absorbing her stopped, before receding.

The aches began to subside, anD her mind began to feel whole again.

She screamed.

The glass kept shattering, as if an ocean of it were suddenly met with a wrecking ball.

Thousands of points showed around her, each one glimmering like a star, before fading, leaving a select smaller group shining brighter than the others.

She screamed.

A wave came, emanating from her cry.

Thunder seemed to roar, and the glass kept shattering.

She screamed.

She screamed for ages.

She screamed when they found her.

She screamed as they tried to drag her away from her prison.

She screamed, as did a thousand-thousand other voices like hers screamed.

* * *

"-missing persons report?"

Amy Dallon awoke, for a moment she thought she had heard a cry for help, followed by shattering glass.

Stumbling briefly, she had not felt well, opting to stay at home.

Her mother had for some reason stayed, despite having supposed to leave minutes previous.

For a moment she thought she heard a cry for help.

"I'm afraid so."

It seemed to be some sort of investigator, sitting in the living room it seemed.

Amy got up, got dressed and made her way down.

_What the-?_

She noticed a stray lock of purple hair.

_Is Vicky messing around with hair dye again?_ Her mind echoed, before she forced it down.

Now wasn't the time to think about her sister.

One of the reasons she had opted to stay behind for the day was to take some time to think.

She herself wasn't due to go to the hospital for quite a while.

Brushing the purple strand aside, she made for the stairs, wondering what it was that the investigator seemed to be here for.

Not once did her mind wonder why she had heard well enough a floor or so above, or why she seemed to hear something akin to glass shattering far away, just as she ignored the strands of purple in her hair, as well as a small ache in her eyes.

* * *

"-so the request for the tinkertech facial recognition was approved?" Carol Dallon took a look at a few files in her hands, which were trembling somewhat.

The investigator, a rather large man, nodded.

"City hall finally decided to throw the cops a bone. Felt that they needed some way to boost morale, so they decided to run some old reports next to the city's identification database." He added.

His finger tapped on another folder, this one carrying adoption papers.

"The face in the report, according to the department, matches your daughter."

"Are you sure?"

"They ran it twice, then contacted one of their associates, who contacted the tinker responsible, ran it through a few more times after that. It's a complete match."

Carol went silent, her eyes remained glued to the investigator, who for some reason didn't flinch.

Granted not everyone was liable to wilt under her stare, quite a few law enforcement officers were somehow unaffected.

"Girl's mother suffered some accident, funeral happened shortly after.

She was supposed to go to her aunt, though the van carrying her to her aunt's residence disappeared shortly after. Her aunt filed the report a day later."

"And her aunt?"

"Dead, car accident two or so years ago, she's buried next to her sister."

"I see."

"Any other relatives?"

"She has a cousin, one Taylor Hebert, though judging by past statements, it's clear that she has more relatives."

A ring came.

The investigator fumbled for a short while, then he answered the call.

"And apparently that cousin's in trouble, PRT's calling for Panacea's assistance. Fresh trigger, happened hours ago, Winslow's on lockdown, and the girl's being transferred to Brockton Bay General."

"I'm going to have to see if she's willing to- Amy?"

Amy Dallon looked on, wide eyed, the few purple streaks in her hair seemed to multiply.

She was breathing heavily.

Carol took a step forward, noting that she stepped back in response.

With a dash, she was out the door, strangely enough leaving small crack on the floor.

"I suppose that mean's she's on the way then?"

Carol Dallon gave no answer.

Judging from the girl's face, Amy had heard enough.

She gave a nod before bidding the inspector goodbye as he left for the rest of his work.

Idly, she thought to herself, that perhaps this was for the best.

Amy needed time away, perhaps bonding with kin would prove good for her.

The information presented changed enough of her view.

She may have been Marquis's daughter, subsequent tests showed that, but maybe she was never meant to know.

No matter how she looked at it, she was certain that for the longest time, Amy had never seen them as family.

And somewhere deep in her mind, though she knew it was rather cruel to admit it, she acknowledged that neither did she.

* * *

_She might be all I have left._

The piece of paper in her hands nearly crumpled from the shaking.

She couldn't help it, it had began as soon as she woke up, growing stronger as she neared the hospital.

They had put her through certain protocols, noticing the minor differences that she seemed to have gained in the last few hours.

She had of course bade them to hurry, her **_cousin _**_(and boy wasn't that something to get completely used to)_ had been transferred to Intensive Care.

Her birth certificate lay in her hands, with a picture tacked on.

One of the older nurses in the hospital had given it to her.

Apparently she had been there for the birth, and had even been there to nurse her aunt's crushed arm.

Her birth name however seemed to be a mouthful.

_Three family names._

Brunestud-Schweinorg Lavere.

Though whether or not she would use any of them was purely up to her discretion.

_Guess that's as much information I can get on my father then. _She mused.

His absence during the birth might be enough to have clued her in.

The the hospital door lay closed, and her hand remained unmove.

_Of all the times I freeze up, my cousin needs help! _Her mind echoed.

"There's someone at the door!" a voice echoed.

"Is it the doctor?-"

"I'll get it, Uncle Danny's tired as is."

_What the-_

The door opened, and Amelia's eyes widened.

Within, her cousin lay asleep on the bed, though her focus remained on the three other girls in the room.

Oddly enough, they each had streaks of purple in their hair.

One of them, black haired, with a blue dress, nudged another, this one with brown hair.

The other girl grumbled, before fishing out a pouch of coins, giving it to her companion.

The third girl looked like someone out of a Renaissance fair, or a play.

She wore a white dress, with a red cape clearly made to drape around it, spears decorated the edge of her rather long skirt.

She took one look at her before nodding, brushing away a strand of purple hair that seemed have strayed.

Amelia Claire Brunestud-Schweinorg Lavere blanked, taking a step forward.

She made to pull down her hood and smiled.

Years later, when looking back in hindsight, she would look back at this moment as one where her life, and sanity, would never be the same.

* * *

She floated in the void, muttering to herself.

She made to rub her eyes, noting that the space she awoke in wasn't her room.

Around her nothing but flashes of many colors, and endless oceans of pure blackness lay.

Around her, shapes and pinpoints of various colors appeared and disappeared.

Her mind was abuzz, and she felt unfocused.

It was like being half asleep, she might have been half asleep,

_Well now, what have we here?_

A voice echoed throughout the void.

She made to turn her head, though her movements were slowed.

_You haven't acclimated to this place yet._

The voice came again, and she found herself falling asleep once more

_Don't worry Taylor, things will be fine._

Her eyes closed.

Harry Potter-Schweinorg watched as his grandchild's projection faded away.

With a grin, he made to scatter once more.

He would awaken, someday.

Though perhaps he would tutor the girl.

Relations aside, she seemed attuned enough to the Kaleidoscope to land in his plane.

* * *

_"She's waking up."_

_"Give her some room!"_

_"Who's the Healer in this room?"_

_"I'm pretty sure Amy's the Healer in this room."_

_"Hey!"_

_"oops, sorry Phelia."_

_"It's Ovelia."_

_"My mistake."_

Taylor Hebert opened her eyes.

The room she was in seemed a bit more luxurious than her dad could have usually afforded.

Her eyes met four other girls.

One of whom she recognized, the other three she had never seen before.

* * *

**…**

* * *

**{Yep, And so Scattered Legacies begins, here's a roster of Harry's Grandkids so far. (and yes some of them are alternates of existing characters like the Five below) I have originals, honest! These five are alternates of:**

**Taylor Hebert -Worm**

**Amelia Claire Lavere (Amy Dallon) -Worm**

**Jennifer -Clock Tower, The First Fear**

**Anne -Clock Tower, The First Fear**

**Ovelia Atkascha -Final Fantasy Tactics, War of the Lions**

**I have Jennifer and Anne's origin story ready (still halfway done) while I'm thinking on Ovelia's while playing through Tactics.**

**Amy and Taylor are the kids of Annette and Alma respectively, Jennifer and Anne's parents will be mentioned i their origin stories, so will Ovelia's**

**Scattered Legacies takes place after most of the omake's I've written (and some i still have yet to write). so yeah, i've said it before, _Most of__ the omakes i've written are connected._**

**Next Scattered Legacies, Tay, Amy and their cousins are gonna have some bonding time, meanwhile Ovelia needs to get used to the idea of electronics. - Wat7ch1nK1d}**

(P.S. AT LAST AN OMAKE WAS POSTED - roughstar333)


	350. Ultimate Being

Ultimate Being by kuturin

* * *

Blackwing entered a new world.

He was flying and under him, he was saw one of the most bizarre scenes that he saw in his life.

A new born dead apostle ancestor or rather this world's version of dead apostle ancestor was 'sunbathing' and humans yelled that he was invincible and that he was 'ultimate being'.

Tyrant wanted fight with this Kars and he wanted check the strength of this so called 'ultimate being', so he let her

Sadly for him and her, this 'ultimate being' didn't last even a minute versus Tyrant.

"Ultimate being, my ass!" The Infinite Archive shouted and left this world leaving the humans shocked.

* * *

(P.S. To be fair, Blackwing is way overpowered. ANYWAY, I am glad for summer vacation. - roughstar333)


	351. Mad Science

Fate's Gamble: Round 2 What if: Mad Science by Kamen Rider Chrome

Dumbledore was having a conundrum.

When he had summoned a Harry from another dimension, this was not exactly what he expected.

When Poppy requested to check on the boy, the boy's body was literally covered in scars.

There was also the large bolt that went right through his skull.

As in straight through, and yet the boy survived such a thing.

"Harry, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I did," Harry answered plainly.

"What? But how?"

"Well, it's quite easy . . ."

And Harry went through a graphically detailed explanation of his self-surgery to improve his body.

The wizards and witches all went pale, then turned green, and a few vacated the hospital wing to pretty much hurl.

"And that is why I look like this. I was actually thinking of making my penis bigger so that Nymphy would have maximum pleasure, but she thinks I'm good the way I am. So, anymore questions? Hey, where did everyone else go?"

* * *

XXX

* * *

"I think, Prof. Snape, you need to enjoy life a bit more." Harry smiled.

Without warning, he stabbed Snape with a syringe and pumped him with drugs.

Dumbledore had to come into Snape's class where he found his Potions Professor dancing on his desk and singing, "I'm walking on sunshine" with a huge grin.

* * *

XXX

* * *

"So, were we friends?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we were and it was an interesting relationship. She would help me test my drugs and also tell me to stop testing my drugs on her."

* * *

XXX

* * *

Dumbledore frowned, "What have you done?"

Harry puffed a cigarette.

"Severed their link to their magic cores. They will never threaten anyone with magic again. So, do I get a medal?"

"Harry . . ."

"Wow, there's just no pleasing you, is there? I swore I wouldn't kill and dissect them. Now you're mad that I'm keeping them alive without magic. Honestly, you need to see the big picture."

* * *

XXX

* * *

"Is that Voldemort's Head in a Jar!?"

"Yes, Dumbledore. I want you to have this as a souvenir. Now, I'm off to do more SCIENCE!"

* * *

{Mad Scientist Harry from ZenoNoKyuubi's "In the Mind of a Scientist" - Kamen Rider Chrome}

(P.S. I love AC - roughstar333)


	352. Another Origin: Nephelim Magic

Another Origin: Nephelim Magic by Phoenix Paladin

Hagrid sighed as he sat on the slightly enlarged bike of Sirius Black, having just convinced said man to allow him to take little Harry to Dumbledore.

Honestly, it wasn't as if Dumbledore was going to _allow_ the last Potter, whom was just starting to calm down, to be abused, it was his family!

Dumbledore knew what he was doing, he was a great and brilliant man after all.

As Hagrid prepared to kickstart the engine, something that Sirius rather enjoyed about the Muggle contraption for whatever reason, he naturally took no notice of the barely visible streamer of magic that entwined itself with his charge, who was starting to stir from the odd feeling.

For whatever reason, the concentrated magic nearby and the enchantments within the bike reacted rather oddly.

As a result of this reaction, Hagrid's kickstart gave off a loud report, startling the young baby so much that, combined with the recent events that left him robbed of his parents, his magic wanted him to be _Safe_, drawing on the odd streamer still entwined with his core.

And so, drowned within the sound of the bike picking up the needed speed to get lift, Harry disappeared in an otherwise audible shatter and a flickering of a veritable rainbow of color, causing no small amount of chaos for Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Lillith despaired as It hung from It's shackles.

It knew of the plans that the gathering of It's children intended for their brethren.

And, if It could, It would weep.

Were it not for the constant draining of It's blood, It would have taken It's progeny to task.

Sadly, It was still weakened from when they had taken Its flesh for their purposes; whilst the area was small, and quickly healed, It was also a sign of what was to come.

Annhilation of It's children by their own.

A sudden flaring of a Light of Soul drew Lillith from It's contemplation.

And there, on the oh-so-distant floor under It, was a squalling child amongst children.

Alarms quickly blared into being, further upsetting the infant.

Lillith knew, without a doubt, that the youngling would be treated no better than It.

And so, It decided on an action.

With what limited power It had, Lillith drew the child to her, and then to, and inside, her Core.

Ignoring the newly arrived children, Lillith focused upon her Core, willing it not to assimilate the youngling, but to embrace and protect it much like an embryo within an egg.

Lightly allowing the Light of Its Soul to brush against the still crying babe, Lillith exuded feelings of harmony, of safety.

And slowly, the child calmed it- no, _him_self, even as a Lesser Light was unknowingly crushed under the weight of an alien presence.

Lillith felt confused; never before had she felt the need to distinguish the genders of her children . . . and when did she start applying such terms to herself?

The Angels, as her children called her and hers, needed no such things before.

Ah well, at the very least she had something to distract her from the pain of betrayal; though she certainly felt justified in flitting through the subconscious minds of all her children, soaking the relevant knowledge to raise a child.

* * *

Lily Potter's magic, satisfied that it's directive of protecting was fulfilled, allowed itself to be assimilated into the alien presence, having left a minuscule imprint of Loving Harry Potter upon it; barely enough to give the presence a Self.

* * *

_Timeskip: Hogwarts_

* * *

Ayanami Hasui 'Potter' gazed blankly at the Troll that blocked the exit of the toilet, club raised to crush both himself and the girl behind him, whom had just finished throwing up from a rather nasty hex.

Hermione was fully prepared and waiting to die as the club sailed down.

Only to bounce off a flat, orange hexagonal shield that appeared out of thin air, with no sign of teachers.

Hasui, glancing back at her through the curtain of steel-white hair (which, her mind told her, should be raven black according to the books), merely raised his hand limply at the Troll, before suddenly spreading his fingers and tensing his hand.

To her shock, the Troll blasted backwards as if Banishing a crumpled paper ball.

As the Troll stood back up, almost at the other end of the corridor, and fully planning to charge without abandon, Hasui's eyes seemed to sharpen, focus, and then _gleam_, almost as though they'd been illuminated from the centre of the pupil outwards in a pulse.

A barely visible light seemed to flash between the two, just as the teachers charged into view, Neville having alerted the teachers that Hasui and Hermione were missing.

As they prepared to force the wild beast from their domain, they were unprepared for the Troll to suddenly combust, all gore igniting immediately into an oddly vertical, cross-shaped blaze.

* * *

{Right, THAT was both satisfying to get out, and annoying to write. Mostly because I've been up almost 36 hours and slowly losing my mind, but eh.'Just glad it's gone, really.

A little background; Basically, Harry ends up in Evangelion-verse a few years before Shinji returns to Tokyo-3 to Pilot. He's taken in and protected by Lillith, whom teaches him everything she can over the years. When Third Impact occurred, Rei managed to survive the merging, as well as denying SEELE and Gendo what they craved, instead removing them from the world. Upon managing to regain control of herself, Rei, Shinji and Asuka are confounded by the remnant Core of Lillith that hadn't been merged with Rei. When it splits open if it's own accord, they find a young 5 to 7 year old Harry, who know sports white hair with few other changes. They name him Hasui, meaning 'rupture of membrane', given he essentially 'hatched'.

Voldemort's Horcrux was crushed by the alien presence of Lillith due to not quite settling into its accidental container, not helped by the efforts of Lily's sacrifice magic trying to force it out. The magic, having protected its target, then altered Lillith so infinitesimally to give it a slightly human identity before disappearing. With having Lillith, and later Rei, Shinji and Asuka raising him, Hasui gains a more alien concept of understanding. - Phoenix Paladin}

(P.S. AT LAST AN OMAKE HAS BEEN POSTED! ALL HAIL PHOENIX PALADIN! - roughstar333)


	353. Kindness, Indeed 1

Kindness, Indeed (Part One) by Phoenix Paladin

"Okay," Rin started, her brow beginning to twitch into a rapid tempo.

"I understand that, yes, we've all," here she gestured towards her fellow companions; Shirou, Sakura, Liz and Fran, almost tripping over a tree root as she did, "been working fairly hard and have needed a brief vacation. I won't deny that. However . . ."

"Yes, Rin?" Harry prodded, not even bothering to hide the smirk playing on his face as he led the small group through the forest to a crumbling ruin of a castle.

For the briefest moment, silence reigned as Rin gathered herself.

"WHY, IN THE NAME OF GILGAMESH'S PRETENTIOUSLY GOLDEN ASS, ARE WE _PONIES?!_"

The outburst caused wildlife for quite a distance to be spurned into action to flee the sudden scream.

"Jeez, that was a little unnecessary." Holly complained as she massaged her ears with her hooves.

Yes, hooves.

Rin now sported a coat of dusky vermilion, her black hair turned mane in its usual tails.

A foot-long, rounded horn perched itself square in the middle of her forehead.

Sakura held a coat of a royal midnight purple, complementing her violet hair rather well.

A similar horn sat upon her head.

Both had elegant horse tails extending from their rears, Sakura's slightly longer, and colored their respective hair colors.

Shirou, standing a head above them, sported a steely tan coat, which contrasted with his auburn red mane.

Unlike the two aforementioned, he had no horn but instead a pair of powerful wings that he felt were more dexterous than normal; almost like a vague pair of hands.

From his rear, stuck a short tail as spiky as his mane.

Liz and Fran stood out from them, the former having a dusky grey coat that smoothly transitioned to charcoal black scales.

Draconian wings were folded at her side while her forked tail swung casually behind her clawed hind legs.

Her uneven horns held her long blood pink hair out of her face.

Fran's coat was a cloudy white, with her hind legs breaking the uniform with their plated steel with bronze peeking between the joints.

Her short rust brown hair hung in front of her face, the curtain broken by the sharp, metallic spike that extended a further four inches than those of Rin and Sakura and revealing her gold and silver eyes.

Holly, still her usual size of twelve inches, now had a rich oak coat, with her black hair trailing as she flitted on her lepidopteran wings around her constant companion.

"Hey, it could've been worse." Harry Potter/Black Wing, Infinite Archive, blandly snarked back as the group came upon a gorge, their destination on the other side.

As with the others, he changed to fit in with the worlds inhabitants (it had taken a full fifteen seconds to make sure that the change stuck with Fran, he hadn't expected her Galvanism to be that much of a pain).

He now had a shimmering silver coat, his long, black streaked purple hair tied in its bow and laying along his back, between the raven black wings that stood out because of the sheer opposite of colour scale from his coat, and would mix with his tail if not for his Metamorphmagic control.

His horn extended a bare inch shorter than Fran's spike, and to the side sat an inverted S shaped mark, a small line making a minor cross in the tail.

As was his custom, his own Breaker Gorgon obstructed his eyes from the world, yet did not hinder his sight.

His exposed heart of curses lay hidden under a simplistic glamour.

"How so, oh wise Archive?" The only thing that made Rin even the slightest bit happy about their current circumstances was the following fact;

In terms of height, the order was (shortest to tallest) Holly, Sakura, Harry with Liz just being barely taller, Rin, Fran with Shirou barely being taller, not counting her horn.

"I could've done a Gramps and dropped you here on your own," he said as he casually levitated the group across the chasm.

". . . He has a point, y'know?"

". . .Shut up, Shirou." was returned with a pout.

* * *

{Okay, for the record; I DON'T know why the hell this was running around in my head during work today. Honestly, MLP is fine for those that enjoy it. Me? Yes, I was once a Brony. Key word, once. As it is, I'm a little too realistic and cynical for it so that phase quickly faded. After the Part Two, I'm kicking the few memory fragments of the franchise back into storage and locking that down tight.

Yes, Rin and Sakura are Unicorns, Shirou's a Pegasus, Liz is like a Hippogriff with draconian features instead of leonine, Fran is something of an Earth Pony (Real distinguishing name, that. Please note the sarcasm.), Holly's STILL a midget and Harry is a 'slightly' shorter than normal Alicorn with the body type of a normal Pony. They are, indeed, meeting up with the main characters during... First episode, right? Think that's right - to kick off their vacation/holiday.

Again, this is a two shot. If anyone wants to take it further after I'm done, by all means.

Maybe now I can focus on that RWBY based omake...

-Phoenix}

(P.S. FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC -roughstar333)


	354. Another Origin: God and Man

**Another Origin: God and Man** by NexusRider161

* * *

Date: Unknown.

Time: Unknown.

Location: Unknown.

Five-year-old Harry Potter was scared.

Of course, if one were to suddenly find themselves inside an unfamiliar building in the middle of a blizzard, despite having been in the relative safety of a small, cramped cupboard under the stairs a few moments prior, who wouldn't?

But it wasn't the fact that he was suddenly transported to God knows where without any prior warning that scared him, no, he'd done that before- multiple times, in fact.

No, it was the fact that he found himself before a sleeping monster.

Said monster looked very much like a normal man, one dressed in an open brown longcoat that showed his bare chest wrapped in bandages underneath.

He wore grey pants and dark brown boots that ended just below his knees.

His hair was black as a raven's feathers, his hairstyle covered his left eye.

The only thing that gave away his inhumanity was his demonic-looking right arm, covered in wicked black chitinous armor and wrapped in chains.

Inside the hand of the monstrous arm was a glowing yellow gem, one that screamed _wrongness_ to the child's every sense.

Hearing the monster groan, the child yelped and scrambled behind nearby boxes, his body tense.

His yelp seemed to startle the monster into wakefulness, his eyelids snapping open to reveal irises that were the same emerald green as Harry's own.

"Who . . . who's there . . .?"

Little Harry said nothing, his heart frantically pounding beneath his scarred chest.

He dared not even so much as take a glimpse at the monster, fearing that he would rip him apart with its wicked black claws.

The monster sighed and leaned back upon the wall it was against, grunting as he shakily pushed himself into a standing position, using his human left arm to steady himself.

As the monster's footsteps drew closer, Harry shrunk behind the boxes, holding his legs close to his chest, and silently sobbed in fear.

It seemed his sobbing wasn't as silent as he believed it to be, however, as the monster turned his head towards the child's general direction and staggered towards him.

In his panic, Harry crawled backwards, accidentally toppling the boxes that served as his cover mere moments prior.

He looked up to the monster's face, and just before passing out in terror, he saw his expression change from one of caution and suspicion to one of surprise.

"A kid!?"

* * *

**{WARNING: A/N CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE GOD EATER GAMES**

**A/N: Here we go: my addition to the "Another Origins" series. This was terrible, I know. Then again, I did write this some time last year while very sleepy, and frankly I can't be bothered to edit it, because I don't intend to go any further with it.**

**The "parent", in this case, is Lindow Amamiya of God Eater. The scene comes after the one where Shio is shown tending to Lindow's wounds and keeping his transformation in check not too soon after he lost his Armlet and God Arc to the Dyaus Pita. I can't remember whether it was a cutscene in _Resurrection_ or a Character Episode in _Rage Burst_, though.**

**Also, Harry is terrified of Lindow because he feels "wrong" to Harry, and that is because Lindow is already partially transformed into an Aragami. Even though the transformation is incomplete, it is enough to set off Harry's magic's danger sense, meaning that Lindow feels half-human, half-Beast of Gaia to him. I say that because the Aragami are basically Primate Murder, if Primate Murder were an endless plague of immortal cells that are apparently part of the Cycle of Life or something like that which devour and redistribute all life on Earth in order to reset the planet to its primordial state.**

**Wait, that doesn't sound very much like Primate Murder at all. Ugh. I think that I still need more sleep. Well, here you go, roughstar333. Moar omake, just like you requested.**

**BTW, anyone who thinks they could expand on this is free to take it- if I would ever try my hand at this again, the 'initial encounter' scene would be set during the God Eater Prologue promotional OVA rather than during the any of the events depicted in either _Resurrection_ or _Rage Burst_ so that he could be adopted by Tsubaki instead, therefore allowing Lindow to remain a God Eater. Harry would return to the HP-verse post-_Rage Burst._**

**(EDIT: GE Prologue URL: youtube watch?v=kgCTLxBn1mw) - NexusRider161}**

(P.S. Gotta say, your writing has become better. Thanks for writing, dude. - roughstar333)


	355. Another Origin: Adopting the Evil Way

Another Origin: Adopting the Evil Way by ultima-owner

In the house of Number Four Privet Drive, lived a family who lived as "normal" as can be.

What with their "normal" is about as boring as watching paint dry.

But they had a dark secret, they had an "abnormal" nephew, Harry Potter.

They disliked, wait a second, dislike is a weak word.

They hated Harry to such degree that abuse was their way to "beat the freakiness" out of him.

It just so happens that the same time that Harry crawled in pain to his cupboard under the stairs wishing for any kind of help, magic answered.

But not in the way many would expect.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated

Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz is known for a few things, plotting to take over the Tri-state area, ruining his brother, and his plans failing epicly.

He was doing his thing and right on time Perry the Platypus breaks in only to get stuck in a giant sheet of fly paper.

"You have fallen into my trap, Perry!" He pauses.

"I'm surprised it worked. I guess simple work best."

Grinning, he explains. "You shall now behold my latest weapon to take over the Tri-state area!"

He pulls off the cloth reveal a giant gun like machine with wires connected to a console and a big red button.

"The Misplaceinator!" he shouts and for some reason thunder and lightning boomed out of the blue.

"That was odd. it's a clear day." He says scratching his head.

"Anyways, with this I will make important things disappear and only I can find them!"

Perry attempting to escape the trap looks baffled and makes a questioning sound.

"I'm talking about super important stuff like land deeds and documents. Without them, the owners with pay anything to get them back, even the Tri-state area!"

Perry face palms.

"What do you mean it's ridiculous? I planned it out perfectly! Then again, I never got the chance to test it. Oh well, time fire it up."

At that very moment like magic, a homerun baseball flew out of nowhere and knocks the machine five degrees off target making the beam bounce off multiple reflective surfaces including mirrors, glasses, windows, and even a satellite or two.

The beam eventually hit a cookie cutter house Number 4 on Privet Drive misplacing the most important thing in the house, Harry Potter.

Doctor Doofenshmirtz watched as his machine overloaded and exploded.

"No! My Misplaceinator!" Thunder and lightning again.

"Seriously what is with that?" He questions.

Receiving no answer, he turns only to be decked by Perry who leaves seeing that his job is done.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" He roared!

"Please, don't hurt me." whimpered a pained voice.

Turning, he opened a secret door only find a beaten and blooded kid about 5 or 6 years old.

"Who did that to you and how did you get here? !" The boy only whimpered.

Grabbing his phone, he called his daughter.

"Vanessa, I need to get to the E.R." Vanessa screams on the other side of the phone making him move the phone away from his ear.

"Not for me, for some kid that appeared in the room I was planning to hold all the stuff my Misplaceinator-" Thunder and lightning "-stole. Did you hear that? It's happened three times now."

"Oh right, the kid."

He runs to the elevator, carrying Harry, only to see that it's out of order.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

Many flights of stairs later:

"Too many stairs."

Huffing and puffing, he gets into his daughter's car speeding away.

Vanessa turns to him.

"You know they'll ask questions, right?"

He looks at her.

"Oh, good point. What do you recommend?"

She thinks.

"I've got nothing."

Doof shouts, "Lightblub! I'll adopt him!"

Vanessa shocked, swerves to avoid hitting two kids walking their pet platypus.

"What? ! Isn't that a bit out of the blue?"

"Why not? He's seen worse days and he reminds me of myself."

"Really?"

"He got a bad hand in life."

* * *

In Perry's secret base:

Perry sits at the monitor giving his report.

"Great job, Agent P." Major Monogram stated.

"The Misplaceinator-" Thunder and lightning "- is stopped. How is that possible?"

Perry shrugs, not knowing the answer.

Carl breathlessly rushes on screen.

"Sir, you'll want to hear this!"

Major Monegram raises his brow, "What is it Carl?"

Catching his breath, Carl drops the bomb.

"Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz just adopted Harry Potter"

A stunned silence is broken by the sound of Perry and Major Monogram dropping in a dead faint.

* * *

{This is why using an untested "evil" devise is a dangerous can of worm. -Ultima Owner}

(P.S. I love "Phineas and Ferb". Kinda sad that it ended - roughstar333)


	356. Kindness, Indeed 2

Kindness, Indeed (Part Two) by Phoenix Paladin

"I'm so sorry." Luna wept into Celestia's embrace, "I've missed you so much, big sister!"

"And I've missed you as much, little sister," Celestia joyfully returned.

This exchange quickly had all six Ponies smiling with tears in their eyes.

"Hey," Pinkie said as she sniffled, "Y'know what this calls for?"

"I think I'll put my vote with Nim not hanging in the shadows," an amused voice rang from the doorway, bringing attention to quartet of Ponies accompanied by a rather small Pony fluttering on what seemed to be butterfly wings, a half dragon/half Pony and led by . . . An Alicorn?

Before they could question as to who they were, a chillingly familiar voice called from the balcony above.

"Yeesh, you couldn't leave well enough alone, could you Archive?"

Seven pair of eyes widened at the sight of Nightmare Moon, lounging against the banister, her form similar to Luna's current short state and less intimidating.

"Nightmare Moon!" Celestia declared in fear.

"How are you here?! The Elements should have cleansed you from Luna!"

Nightmare's answer was to smirk and shift her gaze to Luna, causing the seven natives to turn their attention to the shorter Princess, the seven visitors currently happy to sit back and watch it all unfold with popcorn courtesy of Harry, and notice the tired amusement in her body language as Nightmare spoke, "Thou art I..."

"And I am Thou," Luna completed, turning to Celestia before saying, "I promise, dear sister, that I shall explain all shortly. What is important, is that Nightmare Moon is no threat."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Nightmare said with a wicked grin as the Celestia's head snapped around to focus on her, prepared for anything she- "After all, I remember the Scorpion Incident~" she sang with a soft cackle as Celestia nearly faceplanted with a shocked and pale expression.

"Interesting as this is," Harry interjected, reminding the natives that they were, indeed still in the room.

"I do want to get everything settled soon, so! Introductions!

This is Tohaka Rin, Emiya Shirou, Matou Sakura, Liz, Fran and Holly," he said with a gesture of his hair to each.

". . . and I'm Harry Potter, or Black Wing. If you want an Equestian name, feel free to call me Infinite Archive, but they'll have to decide their own names," he finished with a disinterested shrug.

"Why do we need another name?" Rin asked, confused.

"When in Rome, Rin, when in Rome," was her answer, and after a moment of consideration, decided it prudent enough to consider.

"Wait, wait," Twilight said with a hoof to her head, "are you saying that you'll be living in Ponyville too?"

"Could be worse," Harry nonchalantly said.

"How so?"

"I could've pulled a Gramps and dropped them," he tilted his head at the group with him, "inside your house without warning tomorrow."

". . . He has a point."

"Et tu, Sakura?"

* * *

{Right, that's out and yes I probably could've done better, but I needed sleep more than I need this running in my head. As I declared back in Part One, anyone wants to take this and expand, by all means go for it. As for me, I'm throwing all MLP-related knowledge into cold storage, to be marked 'Disposable'.

Was gonna make a running gag of where various characters say that Harry has a point, followed by Rin being exasperated. Scenes included the F/SN group getting Pony names.

Been reading a bit of Persona recently, hence the reference. That and had a memory jog of Harry talking to Sirius in Fate's Gamble. Also, Burn My Dread is so damn catchy...

So, with any luck that RWBY based omake should be done in a day or three. I foresee some... Rather funny moments, if I say so myself.

And to the person who wanted me to make this two shot a full story; sorry but no, a) my PC's fritsed and I need it either fixed or replaced. My luck, the latter. Oh my poor music and anime collection... Currently using iPad, and it feels very cramped and stilted to type.

B) I have a monstrous amount of stories that I want, but have no confidence to, write. This omake is not on it.

And C) I've made my opinion on MLP known. It's not my thing and I'm not researching any more than I have while writing this part of the omake.

Catchya's! -Phoenix}

(P.S. I feel so lazy right now - roughstar333)


End file.
